Akai Himitsu
by Vampiras da Luz
Summary: Mesmo dividindo o mesmo colégio, a turma da noite e a turma do dia nunca podem ter contato, é extremamente proibido, mas será que mesmo sendo restringido, o contato não irá acontecer? FICHAS ENCERRADAS!
1. Fichas

Oi gente

_Oi gente!! Tudo bem?? Somos nós!! xD_

Leitores: _Nós quem??o.O?_

_Eu ( Ale-ann-chan ) em parceria com a Mandy-chan!_

Leitores: _Não conheço vocês...ú.ú_

_Buááá!!_

_Ok! Ok! No drama né?? Vamos ao que interessa! Estarei fazendo uma fic de fichas sobre Vampire Knight junto com a Mandy!! Portanto, espero um número razoável de fichas ok??_

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight não nos pertece! Porque se pertencesse à Ale seria muito mais cômico e romântico e se pertencesse à Mandy a Yuuki e o Zero já teriam ficado juntos faz tempo e o Kaname já estaria morto no primeiro episódio.

/O/

É um ano de novidades no colégio Cross, além claro, dos novos alunos que ingressam no colégio, nesse ano haverá um turma nova, uma turma noturna repleta de belos estudantes muito chamativos! E claro, para evitar catástrofes essas turmas são proibidas de ter contato, vendo-se apenas uma vez por dia em pequenos relances na troca de turmas, mas mesmo sendo proibido realmente eles não terão contato? Será que nenhuma confusão, intriga, romance ou rixa acontecerá entre os entusiasmentes alunos da turma do dia e os misteriosos da turma da noite?

_Enfim pessoa,l ( Ale falando ) resumindo, a história é a mesma do mangá/anime! Mas claro, será contada toda a chegada tanto dos estudantes novos quando dos vampiros e também fatos novos que ocorreram durante a fic! ( nada de muito "Oh!" ). Bem, é a primeira daqui e eu gosto do ambiente escolar então vai ser assim mesmo_

_Enfim! Agora que já tem um prévia de como será iremos para as fichas __**LEIAM **__tudo que eu disser aqui antes de completar!_

_-Por favor antes de colocarem seu par vejam os personagens que estão disponíveis ( ou não )_

_-Serão no total 6 fichas ok( posso até aumentar mas por enquanto... )?Sendo que duas serão para garotos ou casais yuri, caso não tenha nenhuma assim serão canceladas, o resto, para garotas ou yaoi. Serão distribuídas assim: uma para __**vampiro **__, uma para __**vampire hunter**__ e as demais quatro serão para simples __**alunos do diurno!**__ Quis deixar mais desses para não causar muita dor de cabeço ou confusão com poderes e brigas, pois sei que hunters demais andando por aí seria duro, e também, porque acho que seria muito fofo um romance entre alunos do diurno e do noturno! xD_

**Ale-ann: **Ahhh! Antes que euzinha me esqueça! Para aqueles que quiserem um exemplo de ficha, ou então dar uma olhada ( olhem por favor ) estarei postando minha ficha e a da Mandy também!

_**Ficha de vampiro(a):**_

**Nome: **(em ordem japonesa)

**Gênero**: ( masculino/feminino )

**Habilidade:** (baseado no anime o personagem tem algum poder e aqui também avisar de é sangue-puro ou não)

**Aniversário:**

**Idade:** (no caso como entrará na escola tem que ser adolescente)

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História do personagem:**

**Par:****( **três opções, caso um deles seja o Kaname coloque 4 ok? )

**O que você acha dele(a):** responda essa pergunta para todas as opções.

**O que ele(a) acha de você:** a mesma coisa.

**Cena: **Aqui fica opcional se quiser fazer uma cena DETALHADA de como se conheceram, caso não, apenas coloque como se sentiu ao vê-lo(a)

**Amizades:** no caso será do anime, e quando as fichas forem escolhidas terão que optar

como é o relacionamento entre vocês.

**Inimizades:** idem ao anterior.

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio**

**Curiosidades da personagem**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Alterações previamente avisadas podem ser feitas?**

_**Vampire Hunter**_

**Nome: **(em ordem japonesa)

**Gênero**: ( masculino/feminino )

**Habilidade:** (que armas usa, como luta contra os vampiros)

**Aniversário:**

**Idade:** (no caso como entrará na escola tem que ser adolescente)

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História do personagem:**

**Par: **( três opções, caso uma delas seja o Kaname coloque 4 )

**O que você acha dele(a):** responda essa pergunta para todas as opções.

**O que ele(a) acha de você:** a mesma coisa.

**Cena: **Aqui fica opcional se quiser fazer uma cena DETALHADA de como se conheceram, caso não, apenas coloque como se sentiu ao vê-lo(a)

**Amizades:** no caso será do anime, e quando as fichas forem escolhidas terão que optar como é o relacionamento entre vocês.

**Inimizades:** idem ao anterior.

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio**

**Curiosidades da personagem**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Alterações previamente avisadas podem ser feitas?**

_**Aluno normal ( diurno )**_

**Nome:** em ordem japonesa

**Gênero**: ( masculino/feminino )

**Aniversário:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História do personagem:**

**Par:** (três opções, caso umas delas seja o Kaname coloque 4 ok?? )

**O que você acha dele(a):** responda essa pergunta para todas as opções.

**O que ele(a) acha de você:** a mesma coisa.

**Cena: **Aqui fica opcional se quiser fazer uma cena DETALHADA de como se conheceram, caso não, apenas coloque como se sentiu ao vê-lo(a)

**Amizades:** no caso será do anime, e quando as fichas forem escolhidas terão que optar como é o relacionamento entre vocês.

**Inimizades:** idem ao anterior.

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio**

**Curiosidades da personagem**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Alterações previamente avisadas podem ser feitas?**

_**Pares:**_

Kurosu Yuuki

Kiryuu Zero ( ocupado )

Kiryuu Ichiru

Akatsuki Kain

Hanabusa Aidou

Kuran Kaname

Senri Shiki

Souen Ruka

Ichijou Takuma

Kurosu Kaien

Yagari Touga

_Crédtios à Mandy que planejou as fichas__!!_

_**Ale-ann: **__E...Aqui vão as nossas! Caso algum(a) hunter quiser ter parentesco com a tia aqui ( como se eu fosse muito velha...ú.ú ) não há problemas! _

_**Ficha da Mandy-chan**_

**Nome:** Dol Amroth Mandy

**Habilidade:** Curar feridas das outras pessoas, tanto do físico como da alma. É uma vampira de sangue-puro. Alem de curar, ela consegue fazer barreiras para se proteger e na hora de atacar usa suas garras, mas dificilmente ataca alguém, já que seus seguidores o fazem por ela. Por ultimo possue o poder de ler mentes que ajuda a curar feridas da alma.

**Aniversário:** 30 de julho

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Aparência:** Cabelos longos e lisos da cor rosa escuro, pela bem branca como se fosse a neve, olhos de cor azul céu penetrantes, sua altura é 1,70, alta de andar robusto, cor bem definido e atrativo com belas curvas, mas por trás de sua beleza sensual, mostra-se com a cara de um anjo inocente.

**Personalidade:** Dócil e amável, sua inteligência é impressionante, o que facilita ao prever os atos após ler as mentes dos outros. Contudo, se alguém a provoca, ela se irrita fácil e revida de todas as formas possíveis, o que a deixa mais atrativa aos olhos dos rapazes a sua volta. Mas apesar de parecer entender tudo, ela é inocente, por isso não serviria para ser uma vampira, nasceu assim, mas quando cresceu não queria mais beber sangue, o que a faz muitas vezes passar mal de fraqueza, ela valoriza muito a vida dos seres humanos. Para conseguir sua amizade é fácil, mas demora um pouco para que ela confie totalmente, mas quando Mandy confia em alguém, ela jamais o trai, nem que tenha que sacrificar vidas por isso.

**História: **Dol Amroth Mandy nasceu em uma família vampira de sangue-puro muito tradicional, onde mal teve atenção dos pais que sempre estavam ocupados, pois esta família era uma das mais ricas do planeta. Por isso a primogênita sempre estava sozinha, a não ser por uma cachorrinha que ela tinha. Porém, quando ela completou 13 anos, seus pais foram assassinados por um caçador de vampiros, foi quando ela conheceu um vampiro, ele, dois anos mais velho que a rosada, se chamava Daisoreta(significado: audacioso, ousado) que era na verdade o primogênito Dol Amroth, seu irmão mais velho. Este começou a cuidar de tudo e para sua irmã não ficar sozinha, conseguiu quatro amigos para ela, vampiros nobres, que a seguiriam e a protegeriam. Duas meninas, Kamiya Hikari e Inoue Tsuki e dois meninos Kurosaki Taiyoo e Uchiha Yami. Após isso, em pouco tempo, ele arrumou um colégio para protegê-la, o qual o diretor, seu amigo, a arrumaria uma vaga facilmente. Havia duas outras pessoas a quem a adolescente conhecia nesta escola, pessoas que ela queria esquecer, mas seria difícil, esquecer seus primeiros amigos, Kiryu Zero Katsura que eram primos integrantes da família que matou seus pais. Isso ela nunca ia esquecer, e a ida ao colégio iria a machucar por isso.

**Par: **Kiryu Zero.

**O que você acha dele**: Atraente, lindo, inteligente, mas o que mais atraiu foi seu coração bondoso. Apesar de ter o conhecido quando pequenos e de tudo que aconteceu entre as famílias, nunca o conseguiu odiar, a magoa foi no momento em que se reencontraram.

**O que ele acha de você**: Linda, chamativa, inteligência única, porem tenta a ignorar por ser vampira, coisa que ele mais despreza, contudo, em pouco tempo ele muda de opinião, ao conhecer a mais sua personalidade.

**História do casal:** Quando pequenos, se tornaram amigos, no inicio Zero não sabia que ela era vampira, mas quando descobriu era tarde demais, foi no dia em que seus pais mataram o dela. Com o tempo ele se esqueceu disso, principalmente após a morte de seus próprios pais e de se mudar para a família Cross. Após a entrada da garota no colégio, ele não se lembra muito bem dela, por isso a despreza de inicio. Mandy o reconhece de primeira e tudo o que sentiu antes volta, alem de ser seu primeiro amigo, ele também foi seu primeiro e único amor.

**Cena:**"Mandy cumprimenta todos os vampiros com sua chegada de noite, todos se sentem admirados pela sangue-puro, quando Kaname se aproxima dela, ela simplesmente o ignora, deixando todos surpresos. A razão disso, é porque os dois já se conheciam, foi em uma festa dada por seus pais, aos 7 anos, não soube porque, mas a garota o detestou de inicio, por isso recusou inúmeros pedidos de suas famílias do casamento dos dois, isso ela carregou por toda sua vida e até agora. A jovem após se lembrar da cena, repara no jovem a porta, Zero, seu coração dizia que era ele e seguiu até o jovem de cabelos prateados.

- O que você quer? – pergunta o jovem com voz fria.

- Você não se lembra de mim Zero? – responde ela calorosa.

- Por que me lembraria? – pergunta e sente o cheiro forte da vampira bem próximo a ele "Este perfume, não acredito" – Você não pode ser a...

- Sim, sou eu, há quanto tempo... – antes de a jovem terminar a fala desmaia, só não cai no chão, pois os reflexos de Zero são mais rápidos.

- Mandy?! – rapidamente a levam para a enfermaria, para em pouco tempo a deixarem sozinha com Zero, pois as aulas começariam logo e ela só precisava de uma pessoa na sala."

**Amizades:** É amiga de todos, menos do sangue-puro Kaname.

**Inimizades:** Kaname.

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Se proteger de caçadores, fazer novas amizades e aprender.

**Curiosidades da personagem: **Ela adora se divertir, e desobedece a todos saindo durante o dia, fazendo também novos amigos no período diurno, conquistando também mais garotos. Seu amor por o Zero é incrível, tanto que ela faz diversas declarações em publico por ele, o que o deixa irritado, pois detesta isso. Ela se faz de feliz, mas muitas vezes quando esta sozinha ou se sente ignorada bate uma depressão.

**O que gosta: **Doces, principalmente chocolate. Animais. Amigos.

**O que não gosta: **Verduras, sangue(e ela é vampira), brigas e que os outros a ignorem.

_**Ficha da Ale-chan**_

**Nome:** Kiryuu Katsura

**Habilidade:** Luta com bastão místico e também seu próprio sangue, que possui propriedades astrais e quando preparado por um ritual consegue lacrar ou adentrar no corpo de um vampiro de rank baixo para controlá-lo

**Idade:** 16

**Aniversário: **01/12

**Aparência: **Meiga, possui pele branca como a neve e cabelos dourados e ondulados que vão até um pouco mais que o fim das costas, mas ficam sempre presos numa espécie de coque que os deixa até os meio das costas. Tem corpo com poucas curvas e também muito magro. Possui aparência frágil apesar da resistência, e também, um tanto infantil, seu rosto é meigo e possui olhos verde jade, que cintilam quando está fora de si

**Personalidade: **Alegremente madura. É do tipo que adora aproveitar todos os momentos e também fazer besteiras, detesta que mandem nela, é simpática mas racional, sendo esperta com as pessoas e acontecimentos à sua volta. Ama quebrar regras quando elas lhe parassem meio inúteis. Adora causa "confusão", especialmente botar "fogo" em romances, amizades e talz, é do tipo amiga que você pode contar, ela é capaz de tudo por seus amigos, até fazer atuações forçadas e papel de palhaça, ela acha que o importante é ver todos rindo e felizes Mas mesmo por trás dessa simpatia e alegria toda ela é incrivelmente inteligente, séria e se auto-sacrifica pelo bem dos outros e de seus ideais, detesta briga ou derramamento de sangue desnecessário, mesmo sendo uma caçadora de vampiros não exerce sempre sua função, tenta ao máximo manter as relações estáveis e muitas vezes em suas costas, é responsável e não faz nada que ela não consiga lidar e conseguir. Parte dessa alegria madura dela há um lado obscuro: Katsura ama caçar e estar no perigo de seu emprego, mas por fatos de seu passado resolveu deixar seu sangue caçador de lado, ou melhor, apenas quando é necessário, pois detesta perder o controle de si quando está numa caça. E também o lado inocente, de uma garota que não sabe de nada no campo amoroso e se sente frágil nessas situações.

**História do personagem: **Katsura é prima de Zero. Seu pai é irmão do pai de Zero, mas foi excluído da família por ter se casado com uma mulher sem ligação qualquer com a caça aos vampiros, mas quando a garota estava com cinco anos pediram para que ela fosse viver com os tios e primos para virar uma vampire hunter, e mesmo contra a vontade da mãe, seu pai a deixou lá para que pudesse ser parcialmente perdoado e também porque notara que Katsura tinha um certo talento astral...Desde então passou a conviver com Zero e Ichiru, e tambéma aprender o ofício, eram um trio inseparável, só foi mudar quando conheceram uma garota chamada Mandy, com a qual iam brincar escondidos sempre que podiam, desde aí, formaram um quarteto, mas tudo mudou com a morte da família Kyriuu, foi aí que foi separada dos primos, foi morar novamente com a mãe ( viúva ), cogitaram a possibilidade de Zero ir morar com ela, mas a mulher se recusara a aceitá-lo não querendo mais nenhum envolvimento com qualquer caça-vampiro ou vampiro.

Katsura resolveu parar de vez com o ofício ao descobrir que sua família matou os pais de sua amiga, e que ela, estava no grupo embora não tenha participado ativamente da missão.

**Par: **Ainda sem nenhum, provavelmente ficarei com o que sobrar...xD Tá, talvez eu pegue o que eu quero, mas claro, se houver uma ficha perfeita pra cara eu não farei isso! Quem quiser pode dar sugestão...

**Amizades:** Zero, Mandy, Ichijou e um pouco a Yuuki

**Inimizades:** Ruka ( não se dão muito bem...) e Ichiru ( ela não se conforma com seu atual estado )

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Após procurar por muito tempo, descobriu onde Zero estava, e pediu para a mãe colocá-la no colégio ( claro que ela omitiu seu verdadeiro objetivo )

**Curiosidades da personagem: **Ela é louca por sorvete e tem surto quando vai mal em alguma matéria, fora que também, assim como sua amiga Mandy, tem o hábito de sair por aí no horário proibido.

**O que gosta: **sorvete, seus amigos, pessoa sinceras e profundas

**O que não gosta: **Falsidade, decandência, ter que estudar muito.

_Bem gente, eu ( Ale ) estarei lendo intensivamente o mangá ( que eu parei na metade faz um tempinho...ú.ú ) mas qualquer coisa de errado me digam ok?? O resultado sai quando...Nós decidirmo__s...xD_

Leitores: _Não me diga...¬¬_

_Ok! Não demorará! Aguardem e estaremos postando as fichas escolhidas e também as fichas dos seguidores do Mandy ( que vão ter um participaçãozinha ) que não coloquei aqui para não deixar vocês tontos de ler!_

_Kissus!!_

_**Mandy: **__É isso ai povo, venham participar da nossa fic!! Garanto que vocês se divertirão muito... ( Ale-ann: É..xD )_


	2. Fichas escolhidas

Fichas escolhidas

**Obs das autores:** A fic será postada tanto aqui no fanfiction, quanto no site Vampire Knight Brasil: http: / redesociety . com /

Espero que aqueles que não mandaram fichas e queiram ler fiquem a vontade deixando sempre uma review... obrigada...

Fichas escolhidas...

**Mandy**: Bom dia pessoal, ou será boa tarde ou boa noite? Sei lá, não sei se lerão de manhã, de tarde ou de noite... Continuando, estou aqui para anunciar as fics escolhidas e nelas estarão meu comentário e da Ale...

**Ale/Bruh: **Lembrando que infelizmente algumas das fichas ficarão de fora...ç.ç Sim, sim isso é triste! Mas como eu vivo falando comigo mesma "Não há fichas ruins!", eu sinceramente fiquei muito agradecida por todas as fichas que mandaram e foi um dor no coração descartar algumas...Mas foi o jeito! Caso alguém queria fazer uma fic dessas, falem como titio Tk ( como se ele fosse velho..¬¬ ) _**LEIAM O PEDIDO NO FINALZINHO VIU? E REPONDAM!**_

**Avisosinho: **Olha gente ( Ale aqui ) me chateou ter recebido fichas depois do prazo! Foi muito chato! Pois segunda-feira mesmo já estávamos escolhendo e preparando tudo! Então...Só um que mandou terça entrou viu? Mas porque tinha vaga...De resto...Me desculpem...Eu li tudinho, analisei mas...Sem espaço! Por favor da próxima vez mandem o mais cedo possível! Ou caso nem tenham visto, inventem de fazer uma fic assim também xD

* * *

As primeiras fichas serão a das autoras novamente, para aqueles que não leram...

_**Ficha **__**da Mandy-chan**_

**Nome:** Dol Amroth Mandy

**Habilidade:** Curar feridas das outras pessoas, tanto do físico como da alma. É uma vampira de sangue-puro. Alem de curar, ela consegue fazer barreiras para se proteger e na hora de atacar usa suas garras, mas dificilmente ataca alguém, já que seus seguidores o fazem por ela. Por ultimo possue o poder de ler mentes que ajuda a curar feridas da alma.

**Aniversário:** 30 de julho

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Aparência:** Cabelos longos e lisos da cor rosa escuro, pela bem branca como se fosse a neve, olhos de cor azul céu penetrantes, sua altura é 1,70, alta de andar robusto, corpo bem definido e atrativo com belas curvas, mas por trás de sua beleza sensual, mostra-se com a cara de um anjo inocente.

**Personalidade:** Dócil e amável, sua inteligência é impressionante, o que facilita ao prever os atos após ler as mentes dos outros. Contudo, se alguém a provoca, ela se irrita fácil e revida de todas as formas possíveis, o que a deixa mais atrativa aos olhos dos rapazes a sua volta. Mas apesar de parecer entender tudo, ela é inocente, por isso não serviria para ser uma vampira, nasceu assim, mas quando cresceu não queria mais beber sangue, o que a faz muitas vezes passar mal de fraqueza, ela valoriza muito a vida dos seres humanos. Para conseguir sua amizade é fácil, mas demora um pouco para que ela confie totalmente, mas quando Mandy confia em alguém, ela jamais o trai, nem que tenha que sacrificar vidas por isso.

**História: **Dol Amroth Mandy nasceu em uma família vampira de sangue-puro muito tradicional, onde mal teve atenção dos pais que sempre estavam ocupados, pois esta família era uma das mais ricas do planeta. Por isso a primogênita sempre estava sozinha, a não ser por uma cachorrinha que ela tinha. Porém, quando ela completou 13 anos, seus pais foram assassinados por um caçador de vampiros, foi quando ela conheceu um vampiro, ele, dois anos mais velho que a rosada, se chamava Daisoreta(significado: audacioso, ousado) que era na verdade o primogênito Dol Amroth, seu irmão mais velho. Este começou a cuidar de tudo e para sua irmã não ficar sozinha, conseguiu quatro amigos para ela, vampiros nobres, que a seguiriam e a protegeriam. Duas meninas, Kamiya Hikari e Inoue Tsuki e dois meninos Kurosaki Taiyoo e Uchiha Yami. Após isso, em pouco tempo, ele arrumou um colégio para protegê-la, o qual o diretor, seu amigo, a arrumaria uma vaga facilmente. Havia duas outras pessoas a quem a adolescente conhecia nesta escola, pessoas que ela queria esquecer, mas seria difícil, esquecer seus primeiros amigos, Kiryu Zero Katsura que eram primos integrantes da família que matou seus pais. Isso ela nunca ia esquecer, e a ida ao colégio iria a machucar por isso.

**Par: **Kiryuu Zero.

**O que você acha dele**: Atraente, lindo, inteligente, mas o que mais atraiu foi seu coração bondoso. Apesar de ter o conhecido quando pequenos e de tudo que aconteceu entre as famílias, nunca o conseguiu odiar, a magoa foi no momento em que se reencontraram.

**O que ele acha de você**: Linda, chamativa, inteligência única, porem tenta a ignorar por ser vampira, coisa que ele mais despreza, contudo, em pouco tempo ele muda de opinião, ao conhecer a mais sua personalidade.

**História do casal:** Quando pequenos, se tornaram amigos, no inicio Zero não sabia que ela era vampira, mas quando descobriu era tarde demais, foi no dia em que seus pais mataram o dela. Com o tempo ele se esqueceu disso, principalmente após a morte de seus próprios pais e de se mudar para a família Cross. Após a entrada da garota no colégio, ele não se lembra muito bem dela, por isso a despreza de inicio. Mandy o reconhece de primeira e tudo o que sentiu antes volta, alem de ser seu primeiro amigo, ele também foi seu primeiro e único amor.

**Cena:**"Mandy cumprimenta todos os vampiros com sua chegada de noite, todos se sentem admirados pela sangue-puro, quando Kaname se aproxima dela, ela simplesmente o ignora, deixando todos surpresos. A razão disso, é porque os dois já se conheciam, foi em uma festa dada por seus pais, aos 7 anos, não soube porque, mas a garota o detestou de inicio, por isso recusou inúmeros pedidos de suas famílias do casamento dos dois, isso ela carregou por toda sua vida e até agora. A jovem após se lembrar da cena, repara no jovem a porta, Zero, seu coração dizia que era ele e seguiu até o jovem de cabelos prateados.

- O que você quer? – pergunta o jovem com voz fria.

- Você não se lembra de mim Zero? – responde ela calorosa.

- Por que me lembraria? – pergunta e sente o cheiro forte da vampira bem próximo a ele "Este perfume, não acredito" – Você não pode ser a...

- Sim, sou eu, há quanto tempo... – antes de a jovem terminar a fala desmaia, só não cai no chão, pois os reflexos de Zero são mais rápidos.

- Mandy?! – rapidamente a levam para a enfermaria, para em pouco tempo a deixarem sozinha com Zero, pois as aulas começariam logo e ela só precisava de uma pessoa na sala."

**Amizades:** É amiga de todos, menos do sangue-puro Kaname.

**Inimizades:** Kaname.

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Se proteger de caçadores, fazer novas amizades e aprender.

**Curiosidades da personagem: **Ela adora se divertir, e desobedece a todos saindo durante o dia, fazendo também novos amigos no período diurno, conquistando também mais garotos. Seu amor por o Zero é incrível, tanto que ela faz diversas declarações em publico por ele, o que o deixa irritado, pois detesta isso. Ela se faz de feliz, mas muitas vezes quando esta sozinha ou se sente ignorada bate uma depressão.

**O que gosta: **Doces, principalmente chocolate. Animais. Amigos.

**O que não gosta: **Verduras, sangue(e ela é vampira), brigas e que os outros a ignorem.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Ficha da Ale-chan**_

**Nome:** Kiryuu Katsura

**Habilidade:** Luta com bastão místico e também seu próprio sangue, que possui propriedades astrais e quando preparado por um ritual consegue lacrar ou adentrar no corpo de um vampiro de rank baixo para controlá-lo

**Idade:** 16

**Aniversário: **01/12

**Aparência: **Meiga, possui pele branca como a neve e cabelos dourados e ondulados que vão até um pouco mais que o fim das costas, mas ficam sempre presos numa espécie de coque que os deixa até os meio das costas. Tem corpo com poucas curvas e também muito magro. Possui aparência frágil apesar da resistência, e também, um tanto infantil, seu rosto é meigo e possui olhos verde jade, que cintilam quando está fora de si

**Personalidade: **Alegremente madura. É do tipo que adora aproveitar todos os momentos e também fazer besteiras, detesta que mandem nela, é simpática mas racional, sendo esperta com as pessoas e acontecimentos à sua volta. Ama quebrar regras quando elas lhe parassem meio inúteis. Adora causa "confusão", especialmente botar "fogo" em romances, amizades e talz, é do tipo amiga que você pode contar, ela é capaz de tudo por seus amigos, até fazer atuações forçadas e papel de palhaça, ela acha que o importante é ver todos rindo e felizes Mas mesmo por trás dessa simpatia e alegria toda ela é incrivelmente inteligente, séria e se auto-sacrifica pelo bem dos outros e de seus ideais, detesta briga ou derramamento de sangue desnecessário, mesmo sendo uma caçadora de vampiros não exerce sempre sua função, tenta ao máximo manter as relações estáveis e muitas vezes em suas costas, é responsável e não faz nada que ela não consiga lidar e conseguir. Parte dessa alegria madura dela há um lado obscuro: Katsura ama caçar e estar no perigo de seu emprego, mas por fatos de seu passado resolveu deixar seu sangue caçador de lado, ou melhor, apenas quando é necessário, pois detesta perder o controle de si quando está numa caça. E também o lado inocente, de uma garota que não sabe de nada no campo amoroso e se sente frágil nessas situações.

**História do personagem: **Katsura é prima de Zero. Seu pai é irmão do pai de Zero, mas foi excluído da família por ter se casado com uma mulher sem ligação qualquer com a caça aos vampiros, mas quando a garota estava com cinco anos pediram para que ela fosse viver com os tios e primos para virar uma vampire hunter, e mesmo contra a vontade da mãe, seu pai a deixou lá para que pudesse ser parcialmente perdoado e também porque notara que Katsura tinha um certo talento astral...Desde então passou a conviver com Zero e Ichiru, e tambéma aprender o ofício, eram um trio inseparável, só foi mudar quando conheceram uma garota chamada Mandy, com a qual iam brincar escondidos sempre que podiam, desde aí, formaram um quarteto, mas tudo mudou com a morte da família Kyriuu, foi aí que foi separada dos primos, foi morar novamente com a mãe ( viúva ), cogitaram a possibilidade de Zero ir morar com ela, mas a mulher se recusara a aceitá-lo não querendo mais nenhum envolvimento com qualquer caça-vampiro ou vampiro.

Katsura resolveu parar de vez com o ofício ao descobrir que sua família matou os pais de sua amiga, e que ela, estava no grupo embora não tenha participado ativamente da missão.

**Par: **Kuran Kaname

**O que acha dele: **Gentil. Gosta daquele jeito sério e educado de tratar as pessoas e o mistério que o rodeia. Sente que ele é sozinho e sempre tenta, as vezes desastradamente, deixá-lo a vontade e arrancar-lhe um sorriso. Tem vagas lembraças dele de quando o encontrou quando era pequena, mas foi a primeira vez que viu uma pessoa com uma expressão tão solitária.

**O que ele acha de você: **Meiga e forte, gosta do jeito que ela o trata de forma tão calorosa mesmo sem conhecê-lo direito e também da maneira como é calma, pacifista e faz de tudo pelos outros. Muitas vezes tende a evitá-la para o bem dos dois, mas as vezes acaba nem conseguindo.

**História do casal: **Não há muita história, mas quando Katsura era pequena chegou a conhecê-lo enquanto brincava numa praça, mas ambos tem vagas memórias sobre um o outro.

**Amizades:** Zero, Mandy, Ichijou e um pouco a Yuuki

**Inimizades:** Ruka ( não se dão muito bem...) e Ichiru ( ela não se conforma com seu atual estado )

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Após procurar por muito tempo, descobriu onde Zero estava, e pediu para a mãe colocá-la no colégio ( claro que ela omitiu seu verdadeiro objetivo )

**Curiosidades da personagem: **Ela é louca por sorvete e tem surto quando vai mal em alguma matéria, fora que também, assim como sua amiga Mandy, tem o hábito de sair por aí no horário proibido.

**O que gosta: **sorvete, seus amigos, pessoa sinceras e profundas

**O que não gosta: **Falsidade, decandência, ter que estudar muito.

* * *

Fichas do fanfiction :

**L.A. Wentz**

Ficha de vampira:  
**Nome:** Abarai Akai.

**Gênero:** Feminino.  
**Habilidade:** Ao sugar o sangue de outro vampiro, Akai adquire temporariamente os poderes do mesmo. É uma Puro-sangue.  
**Aniversário:** 01 de março.  
**Idade: **17 anos.  
**Aparência:** Cabelo sempre preso em duas "maria-chiquinhas da cor vermelha", cabelos negros, onde nas pontas leves cachos se formam, duas mechas compridas ficam pendentes, uma de cada lado do rosto. Olhos vermelhos (independente de estar vampira ou não), pele pálida. Estatura de 1,60 cmm.  
**Personalidade:** Pacifista ao extremo. Sempre calma e quieta.  
**História do personagem:** Devido sua família ser sangue-puro e de alta elite. Akai passa a maior parte de seus dias sozinha em sua mansão. Akai é aplicada e devota ao estudo. Crê que vampiros e humanos possam se correlacionar pacificamente. Mas era algo que somente podia guardar para si. Desde o dia em que encontrara Kaname, a menina não ficava mais tanto tempo em sua casa, sabia que se ficasse lá, não teria ninguém, seus pais raramente estavam em casa. Em uma noite de inverno a menina conheceu Ichiru, constituindo assim uma amizade proibida. Em meio a reviravoltas e o estranho desaparecimento de seus pais, acaba sendo adotada pela família Akatsuki. Desde então, vive seus dias pacificamente como pode. Ao lado de quem secretamente idolatra e ama. Kain.  
**Par: **Akatsuki Kain  
**O que você acha dele:** Paixão antiga, atual e futura. Acredita que Kain a odeia.  
**O que ele acha de você: **Uma bela garota, e que se pudesse - de algum modo. Gostaria de passar a vida ao seu lado.  
**Cena: **Inúmeras vezes Akai era mandada a casa dos Akatsuki enquanto seus pais puro-sangue estavam encarregados de algo grandioso. Seus dias naquela casa pareciam não passar. Mas em uma noite de inverno, Akai estava sentada sozinha em uma luxuosa poltrona de frente para uma janela opaca devido o frio que jazia lá fora. Caminhando a passos lentos, o belo menino filho da família Akatsuki, a fitou enquanto seu sono predominava.  
- Kain-sama! – Uma das empregadas lhe chamou.  
- Sim? – Virou-se rapidamente para vê-la.  
- Já deve estar informado, imagino. – Proferiu.  
- Hm... Ela morará conosco, certo? – Indagou.  
- Sim!  
E desse dia em diante, ele a protege de longe, embora ela acreditando que ele a odeie.

**Amizades:** Rima, Shiki, Kain, Kaname, Aidou, Ichijou.  
**Inimizades:** Zero, Yuuki, Ruka.  
**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio:** Devido as condutas que o colégio seguem. Por ser pacifista, concorda plenamente com a ideologia do presidente. E, consequentemente por Kaname e Kain.  
**Curiosidades da personagem: **Viciada em café amargo; Vive andando de meia; Sua temperatura corporal é entre 34ºC e 35ºC. Mesmo no calor, seu corpo continua frio.  
**O que gosta:** Da coleção de ursos de pelúcia.  
**O que não gosta:** Ironicamente tem medo do escuro; medo de ficar sozinha.

**Comentários das autoras:**

**Mandy: **Adorei sua ficha, sempre gosto das suas fichas, elas são muito da hora... pena q na fic não nos daremos tão bem, pq minha personagem é contra o Kaname... mas é ótimo trabalhar com uma de suas fichas...

**Ale/Bruh: **Também adorei tua ficha né? Especialmente a história dela com o Kain! Tã perfeitinha e meiga! Vamos nos ver bastante na fic!! Huhauah

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Laiz:**

Aluna normal ( diurno )  
**Nome:** Miharu Iino  
**Gênero:** feminino  
**Aniversário:** 25 de Julho  
**Idade: **17 anos  
**Aparência:** Cabelos compridos e pretos. Pele clara, mas não muito. Olhos negros e misteriosos. 1,70 de altura. Gosta de usar roupas mais justas ao seu corpo, o que mostra bem as suas curvas. Não usa muita maquiagem, mas gosta de usar lápis nos olhos, fazendo uma maquiagem que lembra as mulheres do Egito.  
**Personalidade:** Possui uma personalidade forte. Chama a atenção de todos à sua volta pela beleza, inteligência e por ser muito misteriosa. Embora tenha grandes amigos gosta de ficar sozinha às vezes. É alegre e espontânea, e às vezes impulsiva. Muito sincera, cabeça dura e irreverente (no sentido de não reverenciar nada, não se curvar a ninguém). Mas embora não seja muito carinhosa, é companheira e protege sempre os amigos, nem que isso lhe custe a própria vida.  
**História do personagem:** É sobrinha do diretor Kurosu Kaien, por parte de mãe. Seus pais se separaram quando ela tinha oito anos. Tem um irmão e um meio-irmão por parte de seu pai, ambos mais novos. Ainda com oito anos sonhou com a morte de um casal, restando apenas os filhos, dois garotos gêmeos (Zero e Ichiru). Seu tio a convidou para estudar no colégio Kurosu e um ano depois ela aceitou. No começo foi difícil superar as saudades dos amigos e da família, mas logo viu que ali dentro também existiam pessoas especiais.  
**Par:** Ichijou Takuma.

**O que você acha dele**: Também muito bonito, e está sempre alegre, diferente dos outros vampiros.

**O que ele acha de você:** Linda. Logo no primeiro dia foi falar com ela.

**Cena:** Ela se sente atraída desde o primeiro momento. É natural, já que sente quase a mesma coisa quando vê os alunos noturnos. Mas ela vê que nele existe algo diferente, por isso passa a prestar mais atenção no garoto.

**Amizades:** Zero, Yuuki, Aidou, Ichijou...  
**Inimizades:** Kaname  
**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio:** Foi convidada pelo sei tio, o presidente Kurosu.  
**Curiosidades da personagem: **Adora ler. É uma boa aluna embora não seja muito fã dos estudos. Odeia cumprir regras, mas só as quebra quando realmente quer. É muito curiosa, o que pode ser bom algumas vezes, mas pode acarretar problemas sérios outras vezes...  
**O que gosta:** seus amigos; animais; História (matéria); enigmas; pessoas sinceras e às vezes inocentes, já que gosta de proteger essas pessoas.  
**O que não gosta:** estudar para as provas; pessoas que tentam invadir seu mundo ou que dão palpites em sua vida; pessoas sem personalidade, medíocres; a cor rosa.

**Comentário das autoras: **

**Mandy: **Gostei da sua ficha. Obrigada por participar da fic.

**Ale/Bruh: **Aww! Uma aluninha do diurno pra me fazer companhia!! Ebaa!! Huhauha! Bem, não sei se escolherá ser minha amiga ou inimiga na histórias mas...

* * *

Fichas do site Vampire Knight Brasil:

**Thaís Arissa****  
Vampiro  
Nome: **Nakamura Arissa

**Gênero**: Feminino

**Habilidade:** eletricidade (sangue-puro)

**Aniversário:27/05**

**Idade:** 16 anos (bom, não sei quantos anos isso equivale se tratando de vampiros, então eu aparentaria com /- essa idade...)

**Aparência:**Cabelo liso, preto, comprido até a cintura, cortado de forma degradante (mais curto na frente, cortado meio na diagonal, sendo que soh a parte de trás realmente chega até a cintura); olhos, à primeira vista, tão negros qto o cabelo, mas na claridade, com um tom arroxeado; pele não mto clara; 1,60m de altura; magra (eah MUITO difícil encontrar algm gosrdinho(a) em animes ;x ); unhas sempre um pouco compridas e pintadas com esmalte escuro.

**Personalidade:**a maioria das vezes de bom-humor, não muito solidária (tipo, não faz quase nenhum serviço voluntariamente, é preciso q a mandem fazer), ouve atentamente desabafos de amigos e, se puder, até tenta ajudar, por ser filha única é um pouco egoísta, sempre luta pelo que acha correto e principalmente para ter algm q goste dela de verdade. Não costuma guardar rancor por mto tempo, mas também naum perdoa as pessoas com facilidade. Apesar de ser uma criatura das trevas, tem esperança de que tudo pode melhorar, que vampiros e humanos possam conviver pacificamente. É também muuuito distraída o que geralmente acaba causando mal-entendidos...tem muita determinação e, quando tem certeza de que está correta defende sua opinião ate o fim, assim como pede desculpa assim que percebe que estava errada.

**História do personagem:** Nascida em uma família de sangue-puro, sempre foi protegida (já que ser um sangue-puro é para mto poucos), sempre viveu na mansão de sua família cuidada pelos criados, já que seus pais sempre viajavam para resolver problemas do conselho de Anciões. Aos 10 anos ficou sabendo que seus pais haviam sido traídos por um vampire hunter que os ajudava,e foram mortos. Sempre houve um mistério por trás desses assassinatos, pois ngm nunca especificava nada e todos fogem do assunto quando são questionados. Entre os empregados da mansão, Arika sempre foi mais sua amiga e foi ela também que convenceu Arissa de não viver para vingar a morte de seus pais, mas sim buscar uma paz entre vampiros e humanos, causando assim a desnecessidade de existirem vampire hunters. Com 15 anos, Arissa recebeu uma visita inesperada de sua tia Naomi e seu primo até então desconhecido Aidou q iria estudar no colégio cross. Sua tia que não sabia da morte de sua irmã ateh então, pediu a tutela de Arissa e a colocou no colégio Cross juntamente com seu filho. Apesar de não ter gostado da idéia de deixar o lugar que passou sua vida inteira e sua criada/amiga Arika, Arissa acabou se convencendo de q lá ela poderia estudar e arranjar um jeito de encontrar a harmonia que tanto sonhava entre humanos e vampiros.

**Par: **Hanabusa Aidou

**O que você acha dele****:** Por começar a conviver com ele antes mesmo de entrar no colégio, ele é para ela o seu melhor amigo, quase um irmão mais velho.Amizade e amor se misturam, causando a Arissa grandes dilemas no meio da história.Eles estão a maior parte do tempo juntos e por isso brigam bastante, também.Morre de ciúmes das meninas da Day Class, por isso sempre tenta sair de braço dado com Aidou do dormitório. Como msmo assim ele brinca com as garotas, quase todo dia ela fka emburrada.

**O que ele**** acha de você:** ao ver a velha manção da Família Nakamura nunca poderia imaginar que dentro dela encontraria uma menina bonita, bem-humorada e cheia de energia. Age com superioridade em relação a Arissa, irritando-a e brigando quase sempre, mas qdo ela precisa, ele sempre está por perto para ajudá-la. Não demonstra, mas aproveita os momentos que estão juntos para se perder nos olhos de sua prima...queria q ela fosse fiel a Kaname assim como ele, mas ela acaba apoiando a Mandy o que torna a relação dos dois complicada, depois de alguns meses após a chegada de Mandy ao colégio.Naum acha sua prima uma traidora, pois ela nunca havia dito que apoiaria Kaname e tbém naum consegue vê-la como inimiga.

**Cena: **Quando Arika bateu na porta de seu quarto para avisar que havia visitas, Arissa nem imaginava que era sua tia a procurando depois de tantos anos após a morte de seus pais. Ao descer e encontrá-la, ficou curiosa para saber sobre o garoto que estava com ela. Ele e sua mãe estavam sentados no sofá da sala de vistas tomando uma taça de sangue, já servidas pelo mordomo. Achou-o um pouco exibido, mas msmo assim se aproximou com simpatia.Após um tempo de convivência, sua opinião mudou e Arissa nunca se esquece do cavalheirismo com o qual seu primo lhe deu um beijo na mão,naquele primeiro encontro.

**Amizades:** Ichijou Takuma, Hanabusa Aidou e Toya Rima.

**Inimizades:** nenhuma por enquanto...

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **o maior motivo foi o desejo de aprender mais sobre vampiros e humanos, para assim estabelecer uma paz entre as raças; mas o fato de estar cansada da vida solitária que levava também influenciou em sua decisão.

**Curiosidades da personagem: **qdo quer ficar sozinha, procura fugir para lugares altos soh para observar o horizonte. Diferente da maioria dos sangue-puro ela não é 'esnobe', gosta de ser o centro das atenções, mas tbém gosta de se misturar com todos.

**O que gosta:**chocolate, morango, cor roxa, estrela, se arrumar, dar boas risadas, organizar festas, escutar música, dançar, ler, correr, irritar seu primo, se sentir útil, dormir, tomar sorvete (aaama doces ;9 ), tudo que envolve romance (gestos, filmes, histórias românticas em geral) e friozinho.

**O que não gosta: **que fiquem regulando-a como se ela tivesse 5 anos de idade (tipo 'vai tomar banho', 'vai arrumar o quarto', etc ' ), que tratem-na com desdém, que duvidem dela, pessoas que se acham, pessoas que sempre se sentem as vítimas de tudo, pessoas que causam intrigas de propósito, que desistem do que querem com facilidade, cor laranja, engordar (hmm...vampiros engordam ? ' ), calor excessivo, ter que fazer trabalhos domésticos (pois sempre dá algo errado), ficar doente e injustiças.

**Comentário das autoras:**

**Mandy: **Adorei sua ficha... e ta ótima, será minha amiga vivaaaa... outros comentários sobre ela já fiz por msn.

**Ale/Bruh: **Uhm...Já sabe que gosto da tua ficha né? Especialmente dessa coisa de primo! Tão legal...Meio mundo é parente nessas fic...xD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Rafael Hakim Patiri**

**Vampiro ( mas estuda no diurno )**

**Nome: **Patiri Rafael

**Gênero**: masculino

**Habilidade:** È um nobre como poder ele tem uma força descomunal

**Aniversário:** 28 de Dezembro

**Idade:** 16

**Aparência: **Por seu um vampiro tem uma bela aparência física ,olhos verdes, cabelo de tamanho nem comprido nem longo, 1,75 de altura , olhos verdes.

**Personalidade:**Ele distante e sem muitas emoções e por esse motivo é solitário tendo poucos amigos por esse motivo é capas de se sacrificar pelos amigos que tem. Não da importância a própria vida. É extremamente protetor com as pessoas com ele se importa ou que é legal com ele. Tem humor extremamente negro. Para as pessoas que conversam com ele é extremamente simpático e cuidadoso.

**História do personagem: Nasceu na Italia** e depois se mudou para o japão.Teve os pais assassinados por um Vampire Hunter, assistiu o assassinato e perdeu parte das emoções tristeza; felicidade. Cresce isolado e abandonado por seu um vampiro e não tinha amigos (por esse motivo protege os que adquire sem se importar com a vida).Nesse tempo isolado percebeu uma força descomunal que mantinha escondida com medo de ser mais isolado da sociedade. Sobrevivia pois conheceu um senhor de idade sego que( EX vampire hunter ) que o ajudou a controlar a sede por sangue (sugando o sangue de animas e por isso não gosta de sangue humano )e o ensinou a controlar seu senso de vingança contra o assassino de seus pais. Porem era constantemente caçado pelos habitantes da cidade Quando o senhor de idade morreu, Rafael seguiu paro o colégio em busca de amizades e de paz.

**Par:** Kurosu Yuuki

**O que você acha dela:** Confio nela pelo fato dela ser amigável e muito legal comigo

**O que ela acha de você:** Ela o considera como amigo pelo fato de conversar com ele e ele não mostrar enternece em beber seu sangue e trata-la bem por vontade própria e não porque o Kaname mandou.

**Cena: **No segundo dia estava atrasado para a aula e fui barrado por ela que achou que eu estava fugindo da aula fomos conversando até a sala do diretor e acabamos ficando amigos.

**Amizades:**

**Inimizades:**

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio:** Rafael seguiu paro o colégio em busca de amizades e de paz

**Curiosidades da personagem :**Não tem medo do Kaname (pois não da valor a própria vida)

**O que gosta:**De ser tratado bem, de tem amigos e gosta do saber das pílulas de sangue

**O que não gosta: **Sangue humano e de quem tenta machucar um amigo seu...

**Comentário das autoras:**

**Mandy: **Oi... oq achei legal na sua fic foi a ousadia de não temer o Kaname e ficar com a Yuuki, muito fofo.

**Ale/Bruh: **Oi oi! Amei tua ficha! Ela me lembrar um personagem que criei uma vez...Também bebia sangue se animais! Bem, eu quis colocá-lo na turma do dia espero não se importe! Mas ele continua sendo vampiro!! É que a turma da noite tá mais que lotada e...Pela história dele seria legal ficar de dia

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hanna Pontes**

Vampiro

**Nome: **Kuochi Ren

**Gênero**: Feminino

**Habilidade:** Poder sobre o vento e natureza em geral (capaz de fazer alterações no tempo), também pode alterar a memória. Não é uma sangue-puro

**Aniversário: **08 de Agosto.

**Idade:** 16 Anos.

**Aparência: **Pele clara, magra, estatura baixa, olhos grandes, violeta, cabelo longo (até a cintura), liso e ruivo, mesmo que não muito comum, esta sempre com maquiagem nos olhos. Quando não está de uniforme, usa roupas estilo goth-loli.

**Personalidade: **Uma pessoa graciosa, legal, receptiva, feliz e parece que nunca liga para o que se passa ao seu redor, mas quando acontece algo que envolve ela ou as pessoas de quem gosta (admira), se torna extremamente agressiva e séria. Dificilmente usa seus poderes para ferir alguém, na maioria das vezes só usa para se proteger (proteger alguém). Trata todos da mesma forma, sendo amigos ou inimigos. É uma super-lolita ( ¬ )

**História do personagem: **Kuochi Ren sempre foi uma filha e aluna exemplar, filha de vampiros, embora não tenha sangue-puro, sua linhagem é pouco misturada com outras raças, o que a torna uma vampira nobre de excelentes poderes. Quando Kuochi Ren ainda era criança, seus pais foram mortos por vampire hunters, o que fez com que ela fosse morar com parentes distantes (não identificados). Embora órfã logo cedo, isso não afetou muito sua vida, tornou-se uma pessoa alegre (pelo menos por fora) para que os outros não percebessem sua dor e sofrimento (só revela isso para amigos muito próximos). Como 'presente' de 16 anos, será matriculada no colegio Cross, e ainda não se sabe o que pode acontecer pela frente.

**Par: **Senri Shiki.

**O que você acha dele****:** uma pessoa misteriosa e séria, que parece não ligar muito para os outros ao seu redor, apenas para ele mesmo. Mas ao mesmo tempo simpático e gentil.

**O que ele**** acha de você: **de início não gostou muito pelo seu jeito de ser, reservada. Mas depois que descobriu sua historia, entendeu um pouco mais sobre ela, e até ficou mais próximo. Não se sabe se ele gosta mesmo dela, ou se só como amigo.

**Cena: **- Foi a primeira pessoa que conheceu no dormitório da night class. Ficou envergonhada pela recepção fria de **Senri Shiki **e achou que ele não gostava dela, mas depois percebeu que era o seu jeito de ser.

**Amizades: **Se torna muito amiga de **Hanabusa Aidou**, sempre ficam juntos e estam sempre juntos se metendo em problemas, por ser uma amizade entre homem e mulher, muitos pensam que são um casal.

Também está sempre com **Toya Rima**, compartilham os mesmo gostos e interesses.

Trata os outros vampiros como amigos, mesmo se não tiver afinidade com eles.

**Inimizades: **Não gosta de **Souen Ruka**(sem motivo especifico). Não gosta das alunas da day class, mas se comporta bem quando alguma se aproxima.

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Um presente dos parentes com quem vivia, acredita-se que foi para o colégio cross porque já estava se tornando um problema para seus parentes.(ela não sabe o verdadeiro motivo)

**Curiosidades da personagem: -**Perdeu os pais bem cedo, mas isso não afetou muito a sua vida (ao olhar dos outros) parece sempre alegre.

- se sente mais a vontade com meninos, mas também gosta de conversar com garotas.

- mesmo que não goste de alguém, não deixa que percebam seus sentimentos, trata todos da mesma forma.

- adora a natureza (talvez porque seu poder provém dela).

- tem um grande respeito pelos sangues-puros, porem prefere evita-los.

**O que gosta**: de bichinhos fofos, de roupas e acessórios lolita, adora decorar (muda frequentemente a decoração de seu quarto), gosta de ser diferente dos outros e tem orgulho por ser uma vampira nobre, adora ser o centro das atenções, gosta de ser bajulada pelos alunos da day class.

**O que não gosta: **de ser tratada com indiferença, que não notem sua presença.

**Comentário das autoras:**

**Mandy: **Adorei sua ficha... podemos ser amigas na fic? É q de noite vai rolar algo como dois lados... Eu vs Kaname... E to tentando arrumar aliados hehe... XD

**Ale/Bruh: **Estava pensando em fazer uma modifição que nem fiz na do Rafael...Mas resolvi deixar assim! Ela vai ficar como Shiki ok? Achei que ficaria fofo

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jeh**

Vampire Hunter

**Nome: **

Ichihara Maru

**Gênero**:

Feminino

**Habilidade: **Usa uma arma, mas também usa uma espadas, tem coleção delas.

**Aniversário: **26 de dezembro

**Idade: **16 anos

**Aparência: **Cabelo liso pretos como ônix, olhos verdes, pele bem branca, alta:1,75, e com um ar de arrogância.

**Personalidade: **Egocêntrica e excêntrica quando você não a conhece bem e é completamente estranha e também não apresenta muitas emoções, aliás quase nenhuma, mas depois que a conhece bem, e poucos conseguem, fica amável e dócil, e tem bastante consideração com os outros, chega a cuidar dos amigos como se fossem filhos, poderia dar a vida a quem confia. Porém fica irritada quando duvidam da sua capacidade, mas prefere pensar e fazer uma estratégia, e é sempre vingativa. Ela não tem noção de perigo, se fazendo as vezes de isca para conseguir o que quer. Sua aparência é desleixada, porém pode mudar dependendo da ocasião. Suas manias são as mais estranhas possíveis.

**História do personagem: **Nasceu em uma família que levava o nome Vampire Hunter, porém seus pais não eram, mas sua mãe morreu quando ela era muito pequena, vivendo assim somente com o seu pai, mas este também foi morto, foi mordido por um vampiro sangue-puro e decaiu para um Level E, então até hoje procura o vampiro que mordeu o seu pai. Outra razão para ter se tornado uma caçadora, foi pelo fato se gostar de Ichiru.

**Par: **Kiryuu Ichiru

**O que você acha dele:** Uma pessoa de coração bom, atraente, e mesmo com a "aura" dele, é uma pessoa que se pode confiar e conversar.

**O que ele**** acha de você:** problemática por entrar sempre em confusões mas simpática e confia nela, já que se conhecem deste pequeno.

**Cena: **Era um jantar dos Vampire Hunters, e a família de Kiryuu estava lá, assim como os Ichihara, que na época sua mãe ainda viva, e estava conversando com os pais de Ichiru, foi assim que o conheceu. A primeiro momento ela se escondeu atrás da sua mãe, até que sua mãe apresentou a Ichiru, que parecia curioso para conhecer Maru, e ficaram conversando pelo resto da noite, e se tornaram amigos, indo as vezes um na casa do outro, mas este contado acabou quando o seus pais foram mortos.

**Amizades:** Zero, Yuki, Aidou, Ruka, Yagari Touga

**Inimizades:** Ichijou e Kaname

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Observar os vampiros e aprender.

**Curiosidades da personagem: **Prefere sair e levar bronca do que ficar trancada nos lugares, levando a conhecer a Night Class, e mesmo eles sendo vampiros, não os odeia e acaba tornando amiga de alguns membros

**O que gosta: **Animais, doces, espadas e seus amigos.

**O que não gosta: **Vampiros sangue-puro.

**Comentário das autoras:**

**Mandy: **Amei sua ficha, ficou ótima. E vc será minha cunhada, legal isso. Mas vc vai me odiar por que ser sangue-puro. Obrigada pela ficha.

**Ale/Bruh: **Heheh! Você já andou dando as caras na fic 'Priminha" xD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Elvis de Paula Manzi**

**Aluno diurno  
Nome: **Oshare Kei

**Gênero**: Masculino.

**Habilidade:** Kei é uma pessoa visionaria, tem o forte dom de manipular as pessoas através de seus medos e sonhos. Isso se torna uma tarefa fácil, pois durante uma simples conversa, consegue argumentos que trazem uma conclusão concreta do caráter da pessoa, facilitando que ela seja manipulada pelas simples palavras e indiretas de Kei. Fora isto, tem um pressentimento muito forte sobre fatos que estão para vir. Maioria das vezes que ele da o aviso sobre um fato que está para vir, o mesmo acontece, tornando a vida dele uma barreira impenetrável. Devido a várias experiências pessoais e busca por intelecto avançado, consegue sempre o que quer através de jogos estrategistas com as pessoas a seu redor, sempre conseguindo seus objetivos sem ser percebido.

**Aniversário: **26 de Junho 26/06

**Idade:** 16

**Aparência: **Se trata de um adolescente em sua puberdade, tem uma aparência normal e não muito chamativa. Quando está fora dos trajes escolares, se veste com um estilo clássico, dando a impressão de que é alguém importante e de boa índole. Cabelos de cor castanho escuro cobrem parte dos olhos de Kei, mas nada exagerado. Um rosto bem desenhado e de boa aparência, pele branca e bem cuidada, dando impressão de sensibilidade ao garoto que possuía um físico atlético, já que era sempre bom em esportes e se exercitava diariamente.

**Personalidade: **Como é sempre solitário, não tem habito de trocar diálogos com outras pessoas, sendo assim uma pessoa fria e de mal humor que só diz o necessário. Como já citado antes, se trata de um visionário que se orgulha da originalidade que sabe muito bem viver de acordo com a realidade. Tem o habito de fumar quando não está em aula, dizendo ele que encontra prazer ao fumar, mesmo ele sendo jovem este habito parece não afetar sua saúde. Existem muitas coisas que ele odeie, mas não existem coisas que ele goste e todos os dias come a mesma refeição que é o soba. Não gosta de pessoas ingênuas ou que falam demais, facilitando com que ele fique sem paciência e parta para uma briga.

**História do personagem: **Oshare Kei é Natural de Tókio – Japão e se orgulha disto, viveu até os 12 anos com seu pai que cuidou dele até esta idade, o colocando em um colégio interno após isto. A mãe de Kei faleceu ao dar a luz a ele, portanto ele nem a conheceu e sempre fica para baixo quando alguém toca no assunto. Vivendo neste colégio interno até os 16 anos, precisava de um ensino mais profundo e ao mesmo tempo, se livrar de pessoas profanas que o invejavam. Assim que conseguiu a transferência para o colégio Cross ele recebe a noticia de que seu pai foi assassinado por vampiros, o que aumenta mais ainda o ódio de Kei diante tanto terror. Após esta tragédia, mesmo assim continuava de cabeça erguida e se muda para o colégio Cross, mas nem suspeitando que os alunos do período Noturno são as criaturas que ele mais odeia.

**Par: **Rima Tooya

**O que você acha del****a:** Uma pessoa madura apesar de sua idade jovem, determinada e de forte destreza, alem da aparência perfeita.

**O que ela acha de você:**

**Cena:** fazer para apropriar a nova personagem

**Amizades:** Kiryuu Zero (Por ter um passado e personalidade semelhante.)

**Inimizades:** Todos alunos da Night Class

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Com virtude em uma sabedoria mais profunda.

**Curiosidades da personagem: **Tem o Hobbie de tirar fotografias de paisagens.

**O que gosta: **De praticar esportes, estudar e conversar com pessoas de mesmo nível.

**O que não gosta: **Pessoas ingênuas e pessoas que falam demais.

**Comentário das autoras:**

**Mandy: **Interessante sua ficha. Obrigada por participar da fic.

**Ale/Bruh: **Mais um coleguinha( ou inimigo ) pra mim Vai ser legal fazer algo entre ele a Rima

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Caio Atila Saloio**

**Nome: **Sasaki Hayato

**Gênero**: masculino

**Habilidade:** É um caçador de vampiros poderoso, e tem acesso a muitas poderosas armas.

**Aniversário: 13 de julho**

**Idade:** 17

**Aparência: **É um rapaz jovem, alto, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. É muito atraente.

**Personalidade: **É sério, não interage muito com outras pessoas. Gosta de ficar sozinho, mas no fundo, tem amigos e é gentil.

**História do personagem: **Sasaki Hayato é o principal descendente do clã Sasaki, um nobre clã especializado em caçar vampiros.

Como principal herdeiro do clã, tem acesso as melhores armas anti-vampiros e tem conhecimento e experiência suficientes para lutar contra qualquer vampiro . Porém Sasaki Kanji, seu irmão mais novo, se uniu aos vampiros traindo o clã. O garoto admirava muito o seu clã, mas acreditava que conseguiria mais poder tendo poderes de vampiro, por isso se aliou a eles. Kanji, uma semana após deixar seu clã, ajudou uma organização de vampiros a destruir esse poderoso clã. Em troca exigiu que os vampiros lhe dessem um pouco dos seus lendários poderes. Numa fria noite de inverno a organização de vampiros os atacou, e como Kanji revelou os pontos fraco do seu clã, os vampiros aniquilaram todos; exceto Hayato e seu irmão mais velho Sasaki Ryotaro, que juntos haviam saído atrás dessa organização. Quando voltaram encontraram o clã destruído e todos mortos, embora os vampiros fossem poderosos, impossível que nenhum tivesse morrido. No dia seguinte, Kanji apareceu nas ruínas do clã e revelou a verdade aos irmãos, deixando-os furiosos, sedentos por vingança. Entrando na Academia Cross, Hayato e Ryotaro acharam que seria possível descobrir segredos sobre os vampiros e o paradeiro do irmão mais novo...

**Par: **Souen Ruka

**O que você acha dela:** eu a acho uma garota muito amorosa, que dá valor as pessoas que ama e que confia em quem ama.

**O que ela acha de você:** ela odeia caçadores de vampiro, e eu não me aproximo de vampiros, mas, no fundo eu sei que nos amamos. Apesar dessa discordância de espécie, apesar do odio que sentimos pela raça do outro, não sei como, nos amamos.

**Cena: **A aula no turno diurno havia terminado e ao sair encontrei uma aluna noturna ao longe então resolvi me aproximar. Ela estava num belo jardim em pé, observando as flores. Quando me aproximei percebi que era Ruka. Resolvi conversar com ela, mas quando tentei abrir a boca para cumprimentá-la...ela me abraçou e disse baixinho: "Não diga nada." Logo em seguida ela se afastou e eu a beijei. A partir daquele momento, não sabia onde estava nem o que sentia, simplesmente acontecia! Ela se afastou novamente e saiu correndo.

**Amizades:** _Kiryuu Zero_: nós nos conhecemos no primeiro dia de aula, embora não tenhamos conversado, nos tornamos amigos. Temos histórias parecidas, somos herdeiros de caçadores de elite e temos um passado semelhante... acho que isso foi o que nos aproximou...

**Inimizades:** _Kuran Kaname: _ele é um sangue puro! Pode estar envolvido no fim do meu clã! Não acredito nesse papo furado de acordo entre humanos e vampiros, é tudo papo furado! Ele é um inimigo!_ Hanabusa Aidou: _este é outro vampiro! Ele se acha, acha que os vampiros são superiores. Odeio esses seres!!

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio**: vim para o colégio em busca de pistas sobre a organização que aniquilou o meu clã, e em busca de notícias do meu irmão mais novo, Sasaki Kanji.

**Curiosidades da personagem**

**O que gosta: eu gosto de caçar vampiros. **Gosto de manipular armas poderosas e aniquilar aquela maldita espécie.

**O que não gosta: odeio vampiros. **Maldita raça!! Destruiu o meu clã...

**Comentário das autoras:**

**Mandy:** Seu personagem odeia o Kaname? Q coincidência, a minha também odeia, nossos personagens podem ser amigos? Já q vc é amigo do meu Zero, se bem que por você odiar vampiros, é complicado, pq sou sangue-puro. Pelo visto terei q ter bastante cuidado, com o tanto de caçador que tem neste colégio XD

**Ale/Bruh: **Gostei da ficha! Mais um caça-vampiros! Mas moço, eu fiz umas alterações como na habilidade e história! Pois ficou algo muito descomunal em relação ao resto e a história em si Bem, tia Ruka pra você!

* * *

**Fichas dos quatro seguidores da Mandy, citados na ficha...**

Kamiya Hikari, Inoue Tsuki, Kurosaki Taiyoo, Uchiha Yami todos são vampiros nobres...

**Nome: **Kamiya Hikari

**Habilidade:** Com espadas, ela consegue ferir ou proteger alguém com qualquer tipo de espada, mas sempre carrega sua katana, que é como se fosse parte de seu corpo, ela pode assumir diversas formas, basta Hikari pensar a forma que ela deve agir (tipo as espadas de bleach, só que tudo numa só).

**Aniversário: **30 de julho

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Aparência: **Cabelos longos e lisos da cor lilás, olhos pretos tão intensos que se você olhar por um tempo sentirá como se ela visse sua alma, magra, com seios e glúteos fartos, pele branca e altura 1,60, não muito alta, mas poderosa.

**Personalidade: **Inteligente, graciosa, encantadora e sedutora, Hikari se faz de inocente, mas sempre está um passo a frente do adversário, ou mesmo de qualquer um que se aproxime dela, ela só abre a guarda para Mandy e para seus outros companheiros, com os outros muitas vezes é fria. Porem com o tempo, sua personalidade mudará, e a mais fria do grupo se tornará a mais calorosa, e ajudará a todos, principalmente sua 'mestra' Mandy.

**História do personagem: **A família Kamiya sempre tivera bastante status e tinha aliança principalmente com a família Dol Amroth, pela qual apoiavam sempre. Foi nesse meio que nasceu a pequena Hikari, que teve treinamento com espadas desde pequena, ela sabia que num futuro não muito distante precisaria ser forte, pois protegeria a puro-sangue Mandy, que tinha sua idade. Este dia chegou quando seus pais morreram, Dol Amroth Daisoreta teve em sua casa e avisou que já era hora. Quando ela partiu para esta missão se sentiu feliz, pois finalmente teria paz e a amizade que tanto precisava.

**Par: **Uchiha Yami

**O que você acha dele:** Misterioso, belo, audacioso, ingênuo e sábio, por essa razão se apaixonou por ele, foi descobrindo aos poucos o seu coração meigo e forte, se entregando totalmente a este amor.

**O que ele acha de você:** Linda, interessante, com muita esperteza, maliciosa, sedutora, intrigante e especial. Ao olhar pela primeira vez para ela, tentou ignorar sua presença, mas não conseguiu, pois a garota tentou tanto que conseguiu descobrir seus segredos mais sinistros e no fundo gostou dela por ser tão corajosa.

**História do Casal**: Ambos se conheceram na presença de sua 'mestra', que na verdade era só uma nova amiga, e como se ela adivinhasse os pensamentos dos dois, (no começo eles ainda não sabiam que ela podia ler mentes), os colocou para dividir o mesmo quarto, pois no apartamento onde estavam vivendo havia só três quartos. Cada noite que os dois passavam juntos saía cada vez mais curiosidades do casal, até que Hikari foi atirada e o beijou, desde este dia começou um relacionamento que era ao mesmo tempo quente e frio, caloroso entre quatro paredes e gelado a visão dos outros.

**Amizades: **No colégio, no principio ela não simpatiza com ninguém, exceto pelos monitores, já que a presença de Kaname, assim como em Mandy, a fazia passar mal, e como os outros vampiros seguiam-no preferiu não ter contato com ninguém. Depois de um tempo, quando todos já estavam convivendo com os outros vampiros, ela se solta também.

**Inimizades: **Não trata ninguém como inimigo, a não ser que ameacem um de seus amigos.

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Proteger sua mestra.

**Curiosidades da personagem: **Por mais sedutora que ela seja, ela é tímida, isso poucos percebem, o primeiro a perceber é Yami, que a partir daí a trata de modo mais especial ainda. A jovem por mais que siga a sangue-puro para protegê-la, não a protege por ser sua missão e sim por que a jovem é sua melhor amiga.

**O que gosta: **Bebidas com teor alcoólico, mesmo ela sendo menor de idade, ela sempre gostou de vinho e licores. Ela adora presentear os outros ou ver seus sorrisos, por mais fria que pareça o coração dela é muito caloroso.

**O que não gosta: **De ser contrariada quando esta certa, de pessoas convencidas e de coisas muito salgadas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nome: **Uchiha Yami

**Habilidade:** Ninja, ele foi treinado para ser o maior e melhor ninja vampiro do mundo, por isso é misterioso, (suas técnicas se assemelham com as dos ninjas de naruto).

**Aniversário: **25 de outubro

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Aparência: **Cabelos curtos e negros como a noite, sua pele é branca, contudo é um pouco bronzeado pelos treinos no sol quando pequeno, seu corpo é bem definido, seus músculos fazem inveja a muitos, assim como os traços bem definidos do seu rosto. Para a maioria das moças ele é perfeito.

**Personalidade: **Misterioso, dificilmente deixa os outros conhecerem-no tão facilmente. Yami acredita que "Quando uma pessoa tem algo, importante para proteger, ela pode se tornar realmente forte" e é com essa filosofia que ele segue sua vida. Sua agilidade de pensar é mais rápida que qualquer um e isso torna invencível contra a maioria dos adversários.

**História do personagem: **O clã Uchiha, é o mais famoso clã de ninjas que já existiu, seu fundador foi um sangue-puro, melhor amigo dos bisavós de Mandy. Yami cresceu aprendendo as maiores técnicas de seu clã, por isso não teve infância e nem amigos, por isso não se relaciona tão bem com as pessoas. Mas isso muda quando conhece seus novos amigos, tornando-o forte também de coração, pois finalmente acha as pessoas que deve proteger para sua felicidade.

**Par: **Kamiya Hikari

**O que você acha dela:** Linda, interessante, com muita esperteza, maliciosa, sedutora, intrigante e especial. Ao olhar pela primeira vez para ela, tentou ignorar sua presença, mas não conseguiu, pois a garota tentou tanto que conseguiu descobrir seus segredos mais sinistros e no fundo gostou dela por ser tão corajosa.

**O que ela acha de você: **Misterioso, belo, audacioso, ingênuo e sábio, por essa razão se apaixonou por ele, foi descobrindo aos poucos o seu coração meigo e forte, se entregando totalmente a este amor.

**História do casal: **Ambos se conheceram na presença de sua 'mestra', que na verdade era só uma nova amiga, e como se ela adivinhasse os pensamentos dos dois, (no começo eles ainda não sabiam que ela podia ler mentes), os colocou para dividir o mesmo quarto, pois no apartamento onde estavam vivendo havia só três quartos. Cada noite que os dois passavam juntos saía cada vez mais curiosidades do casal, até que Hikari foi atirada e o beijou, desde este dia começou um relacionamento que era ao mesmo tempo quente e frio, caloroso entre quatro paredes e gelado a visão dos outros.

**Amizades:** Seus amigos aparecem aos poucos, por isso a principio só se associa com os monitores, também é decisão de Mandy isso.

**Inimizades:** Não cria inimigos, a não ser que estes o provoquem.

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Proteger sua mestra.

**Curiosidades da personagem: **Por mais serio que ele seja no inicio de uma amizade, aos poucos ele vai se soltando, tornando-se cada vez mais adorado por todos.

**O que gosta: **Espumantes de todos os sabores, essa é a coisa essencial que em uma festa não pode faltar. Adora desafios, sejam eles fáceis ou difíceis, isso o deixa bastante entusiasmado.

**O que não gosta: **De pessoas que se acham mais do que elas são. De pessoas que fiquem dando em cima da sua namorada, apesar de não demonstrar em publico, ele ama muito Hikari e é muito ciumento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nome: **Inoue Tsuki

**Habilidade:** Usa os elementos da natureza para se proteger.

**Aniversário: **28 de fevereiro

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Aparência: **Cabelos curtos e lisos da cor castanho, olhos verdes água que demonstram uma pureza única, seu corpo é perfeito, ele ficou assim graças ao duro treino pelo qual ela passou para dominar todos os elementos, por ser muito vaidosa esta sempre maquiada, sua pele é branca.

**Personalidade: **Alegre, otimista, carinhosa, sempre tenta ajudar os outros. Mas ela não é boba, nunca é tratada como trouxa, por isso quem a conhece a teme, pois nunca se sabe como ela reagirá em uma situação, ela é literalmente imprevisível. É como se em um instante a água se torne fogo.

**História do personagem: **Nasceu em uma família tradicional de vampiros, seu pai era um vampiro de sangue-puro e sua mãe uma humana, não uma humana qualquer, ela sabia utilizar a natureza a seu favor, foi assim que Tsuki ficou tão poderosa. Seu pai morreu quando esta era pequena, por isso quando ela cresceu foi atrás de uma das ultimas famílias de sangue-puro que ainda existia, foi o ultimo pedido de seu pai. Ela adorou conhecer a garota que tinha que proteger e gostou mais ainda, pois um de seus melhores amigos, na verdade seu amor secreto, estaria nesta missão também.

**Par: **Kurosaki Taiyoo

**O que você acha dele:** Ardente como o Sol, corajoso como fogo, belo como Apolo, um ser encantado. Para Tsuki, Taiyoo é a representação do Sol em um corpo humano, como se fosse um príncipe, vindo para ela, também ele a mima demais, alem de romântico, é muito esperto, por isso desde o principio ela se apaixona.

**O que ele acha de você:** Bela como a Lua, brilhante como as estrelas, poderosa como Ártemis, digna de ser uma verdadeira princesa. A razão de Taiyoo gostar da Tsuki, é que ela tem um jeito especial que o cativa cada vez que ela a encontra.

**História do casal: **Se encontraram a primeira vez em um baile quando eram bem pequenos, suas famílias eram amigas, por isso os dois brincavam bastante juntos, e conforme foram crescendo, também o sentimento dos dois amadureceu. Mas o amor só se concretizou quando foram para a missão de proteger a jovem Dol Amroth, lá ela os auxiliou no romance, os deixando no mesmo quarto, onde a Lua e o Sol se encontravam sempre como num eclipse diário.

**Amizades:** Facilmente se tornou amiga das vampiras, mesmo Mandy tendo a alertado, foi ela que deu o primeiro passo para tornar o grupo de Kaname, amigos de seu grupo.

**Inimizades:** Só vira inimiga de quem quer, por isso é muito difícil, seu jeitinho conquista todos.

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Proteger sua mestra.

**Curiosidades da personagem: **Ama maquiagem, esta sempre com a sua, e é sempre uma cor nova ou um estilo diferente, é simplesmente uma surpresa a maquiagem dela.

**O que gosta: **Salsicha, é viciada nesse alimento, se falarem "você prefere um caminhão de salsichas ou seu namorado?" ela escolhe a salsicha sem nem pensar duas vezes.

**O que não gosta: **De quase tudo, é raro ela gostar de comer alguma outra coisa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nome: **Kurosaki Taiyoo

**Habilidade:** Psíquicas, consegue se tele transportar para qualquer lugar, sendo a bilhões de quilômetros ou a um centímetro de distancia. Também cria barreiras e com os poderes da mente consegue controlar um pouco os elementos.

**Aniversário: **20 de dezembro

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Aparência: **Cabelos curtos e lisos de cor vermelha fogo, seus olhos são azuis escuros, sua aparência é como a de deus Apolo, muitos afirmam que é Taiyoo é a reencarnação dele, pois sua semelhança é incrível.

**Personalidade: **Pavio curto, tem sempre uma resposta a altura de quem o provoca, é inteligente e rápido com palavras. Porem é muito romântico e apaixonado, sempre que precisa protege seus amigos de tudo, e sua vida pertence há duas pessoas, Tsuki sua amada e Mandy sua mestra.

**História do personagem: **A família Kurosaki protege a família Dol Amroth há varias gerações, como pagamento de uma dívida, e tem profundo carinho entre seus familiares. Taiyoo ao nascer foi destinado a proteger a sangue-puro Mandy, mas nem ligava para isso, a conheceu e resolveu protegê-la por si próprio sem que a família precisasse opinar. E essa como gratidão, o ajudou com a Tsuki quando foram morar juntos no apartamento, por isso ele protege a Dol Amroth com o coração e daria sua vida por ela.

**Par: **Inoue Tsuki

**O que você acha dela:** Bela como a Lua, brilhante como as estrelas, poderosa como Ártemis, digna de ser uma verdadeira princesa. A razão de Taiyoo gostar da Tsuki, é que ela tem um jeito especial que o cativa cada vez que ela a encontra.

**O que ela acha de você:** Ardente como o Sol, corajoso como fogo, belo como Apolo, um ser encantado. Para Tsuki, Taiyoo é a representação do Sol em um corpo humano, como se fosse um príncipe, vindo para ela, também ele a mima demais, alem de romântico, é muito esperto, por isso desde o principio ela se apaixona.

**História do casal: **Se encontraram a primeira vez em um baile quando eram bem pequenos, suas famílias eram amigas, por isso os dois brincavam bastante juntos, e conforme foram crescendo, também o sentimento dos dois amadureceu. Mas o amor só se concretizou quando foram para a missão de proteger a jovem Dol Amroth, lá ela os auxiliou no romance, os deixando no mesmo quarto, onde a Lua e o Sol se encontravam sempre como num eclipse diário.

**Amizades:** É difícil obter sua amizade, mas acabou ficando amigo dos monitores e depois dos outros vampiros graças a sua namorada.

**Inimizades:** Todos aqueles que dão em cima de sua bela namorada, ele é muito ciumento.

**Razão pela qual resolveu vir ao colégio: **Proteger sua mestra.

**Curiosidades da personagem: **É um ótimo aluno em todas as disciplinas, escreve muito bem, mas a sua paixão é por matemática, ele é um crânio nesta matéria.

**O que gosta: **Chocolate com morango, é seu doce preferido, não importa de que forma esteja. Também adora musica e poesia.

**O que não gosta: **De ser provocado ou que mexam com seus amigos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fichas da mãe da Katsura **( terá uma hora que ela dará as caras e será importante para praticamente todos os personagens, então irei colocar aqui )

**Nome:** Kiryuu Shiroi

**Habilidade: **Basicamente as mesmas da filha

**Idade: **36

**Aparência: **Aparenta ser bem mais jovem e é muito parecida com a filha. O rosto é doce e a pele pálida, seus cabelos são dourados mas ao contrário dos da filha, são bem lisos, e está sempre com um aparência doentia

**Personalidade:** Costumava ser calma, serena e doce com todos, mas após ter se casado com o pai de sua filha começou a ficar louca, especialmente depois que simplesmente arrancaram sua filha de seus braços. 'Atualmente' é bastante paranóica e vive desleixada, tem um ódio sem fundamento por vampiros e caça-vampiros ( mesmo tendo se casado com um ) quer que a filha mantenha a maior distância possível desses dois tipo e sempre vive implorando para a garota que fique longe dessa briga, muito embora esta apenas finja que segue o conselho

**História do personagem: **Shiroi crescera numa pequena vila no Japão, vivendo da terra e em cominhão com a natureza, só saiu de lá para ir estudar fora, onde conheceu Kikryuu Makai, se apaixonou e num ato irresponsável casou-se com ele e depois de arrependeu profundamente. Várias coisas são misteriosas sobre ela, que aparenta saber muita coisa

**Mandy:** E ai o que acharam das escolhas? Gostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram fichas, aquelas que foram aceitas, também as que não foram aceitas espero que acompanhem a fic. Muito obrigada a todos e até a fic.

**Ale/Bruh: **Bem, aqui estamos no quase final das fichas escolhidas! Heheh! Falta algo viu? Agora o escolhidos terão que olhar a ficha de seus companheiros e de um em um dizer se é amigo ou inimigo e o que acha! Não precisa ser nada grande, pode ser algo assim "Katsura: Não gosta dela, detesta o jeito pateta dela de ser"


	3. Capitulo Especial, Akai Yuujyou

Ale-ann: Bem, enquanto não temos fichas suficientes

_**Obs das autoras: **__Este capitulo é especial da infancia dos personagens abaixo... espero que gostem..._

_**Ale-ann: **__Fala genteee...xD Heheh! Aqui está uma espécie de cap de estréia! Pra todos terem uma idéia! É sobre a infância da Mandy, da Katsura e dos irmãos Kiryuu! Tem uma ficha que tem uma pequena aparição! Mas dessa vez serei malvada e não contarei qual é!! Huhauah!_

**Disclamer:**Vampire Knight não nos pertece! Porque se pertencesse à Ale seria muito mais cômico e romântico e se pertencesse à Mandy a Yuuki e o Zero já teriam ficado juntos faz tempo e o Kaname já estaria morto no primeiro episódio.

* * *

**Capitulo especial: ****Akai Yuujyou**

**PROLOGO**

-Aieeee!! – uma pequena garotinha suja de barro e sangue com aparentemente cinco anos berrava de dor enquanto um homem de cabelos negros e bagunçados lhe fazia um curativo no abdômen.

-Pare de gritar Katsura – disse seco apertando o curativo a fazendo olhar feio.

-Katsura fica tão vunerável machucada – um garoto da mesma idade que a dela de cabelos prateados e lisos lhe dava um sorriso meigo enquanto colocava o braços em volta de um garoto igualzinho a ele.

-Fico não Ichiru!! – disse irritada dando as costas para os três.

Deu uma bufada e cruzou as pernas apoiando o cotovelo nelas enquanto segurava o rosto meigo e irritado com a mão, e esse estado se agravava mais ainda depois de ter que retirar as mechas dourados que caiam sobre seus olhos devido ao cabelo ser incrivelmente curto e não ficar muito tempo preso atrás da orelha:

-Você realmente bateu o recorde de velocidade ao cumprir esse treinamento, mas era melhor não ter quebrado e também não se estrupiado toda... – disse sentando-se na grama ao lado dela.

-Não se preocupe mestre Yagari, da próxima vez ela não irá se machucar, não é Katsura – o gêmeo que servia como apoio para o irmão que falou anteriormente se aproximava, com este apoiado, para ajudar a garota – Afinal, ela é a melhor de nós...

-Não diga isso Zero...Ela pode ter uma habilidade excepcional, mas o corpo frágil ainda é um grande ponto fraco... – o mestre do três disse não só para igualá-los, mas também para ter uma idéia melhor do limites de seu pupilos.

-Não sou frágil!! – berrou levantando-se e saindo correndo, mas após cinco passos caiu no chão fazendo os três acharem graça – Seus bestas!! – berrou olhando para trás ainda no chão, mas levantando um dos punhos.

-Katsura! – Ichiru largou Zero e os dois se foram às pressas até a garota.

-Desculpa! – disse o mais novo ajoelhado-se ao lado dela e a olhando preocupado.

-Você caiu de um jeito tão engraçado... – o mais velho comentou abafando o riso de forma meiga.

-É...Imagino...- disse sarcástica se levantando e tirando a grama do corpo sujo.

-Bem, é melhor irem para casa – Yagari disse dando um suspiro de satisfação e se levantando – Katsura coloque sua camiseta ou vai ficar doente – foi até os três e a estendeu um camiseta branca igualmente imunda e meio rasgada.

A loira pegou o traje irritada e vestiu rapidamente dando as costas para seu mestre como se dissesse "ainda estou brava por ter me machucado ao fazer os curativos e não ter reconhecido minha genialidade":

-Vão para casa o mais rápido possível... – disse dando tchau para os garotos e saindo calmamente do local tomando seu rumo.

Logo após ter desaparecido de vista, Katsura lançou um olhar bravo para o rumo que ele havia tomado como se dissesse "Desgraçado, nem se despediu de mim":

-Não liga Katsu... – Zero disse sorrindo – o mestre gosta de você, caso ao contrário seria mais duro e não brigaria com você desse jeito carinhoso...

-Carinhoso?? – perguntou revoltada dando um olhar mortal ao garoto.

-Katsu ainda é a melhor e a mais engraçada...Não tem como não gostar! – Ichiru disse alegremente abraçando a garota e roçando seus cabelos prata em seus dourados.

-Tá bem!! – disse sorrindo medonhamente alegre como se não estivesse completamente irada segundos atrás – Vamos brincar na praça? É primavera e está cheia de flores – perguntou já dando alguns passos, mas olhando para trás e aguardando pela resposta dos garotos.

-Não sei não! Você e Ichiru ainda estão machucados...

-Eu estou melhor! Ainda tem tempo até o horário de chegarmos em casa! – o garoto respondeu rindo e se colocando ao lado da garota – Vamos Zero!

-É! – sorriu meigamente a garota.

-Tá! – correu até os dois.

A praça a qual queriam brincar ficava à poucas quadras de onde estava. Um lugar vasto e cheio de árvores enormes floridas, exalando o doce cheiro de suas flores das mais diversas cores. O local perfeito para quem quer que quisesse ter um momento de paz, estar com a pessoa amada ou brincar com seus amigos de esconde-esconde por entre as inúmeras árvores:

-Então? Quem conta? – Katsura perguntou sorrindo após terem chegado no centro do local, um círculo com piso de pedras e rodeados de bancos para quem quisesse admirar de forma mais intensa a beleza do local.

-Pode ser eu... – Zero disse animado – Eu sou o único que está inteiro, se forem um de vocês eu estaria em vantagem pra fugir...

-Está bem!

-Não espia hein??

-Tá! – disse indo em direção a uma árvore para tapa da visão e começar a contar.

Proferiu os números lenta e calmamente, sem qualquer rastro de impaciência e quando finalmente terminou, olhou para os lados com a mesma calma, e do mesmo modo pegou uma trilha e foi andando vagarosamente pela praça de olhos atentos a qualquer rastro dos dois.

_Se esconderam bem dessa vez..._

Continuou a procurar, mas desta vez, apertando o passo. Sentia algo estranho rondando aquele lugar, uma presença perigosa.

_Um vampiro? Ichiru! Katsura!_

Começou a correr desesperadamente pelos espaços entre as árvores movendo os olhos de lá pra cá de cá pra lá numa velocidade incrível, quando...

-Au!!

Uma pequena cachorrinha correndo entrou em sua frente e começou a farejá-lo e a olhá-lo como se pedisse ajuda:

-O que foi? – perguntou olhando nos olhos do animalzinho que agora apoiava as patas dianteiras em seus joelhos – Perdida?

-Ah! Você está aí? – uma voz feminina saiu por de trás das árvores à sua direita.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou temeroso.

_Será o vampiro?_

-Eu! – uma figura disse saindo de trás de uma cerejeira e olhando meiga e até timidamente para o garoto – Me desculpa! Eu perdi ela! – disse ajoelhando-se no chão fazendo a cachorrinha correr para os seus braços e lamber seu rosto.

Estava bem trajada para uma criança, usava um vestido rosa escuro assim como seus cabelos, que eram lisos e um pouco mais compridos que os de Katsura. A pele branca e o rosto inocente, mas belo pareciam prender os olhos de Zero nela, como se fosse uma espécie de feitiço.

_A presença que eu senti agora...Vem dessa garota? Mas...Ela não pode ser uma vampira..._

-Tudo bem com você? Ela te machucou? – perguntou se levantando com a cadelinha se aninhando em seus braços.

-Não... – respondeu baixinho ainda olhando desconfiado e admirado para a garota à sua frente.

-Ah! Bem...Então... – começou timidamente – Eu vou indo! – terminou exaltada dando meia-volta.

Quando ela virou as costas, sem pensar duas vezes, Zero a segurou pelos ombros a impedindo de ir. Não sabia porque fazia aquilo, só sabia que queria saber mais daquela pessoa gentil e carinhosa, o doce perfume que ela exalava parecia acalmá-lo, não, ela não poderia de jeito nenhum ser uma vampira:

-O que foi? – a garota perguntou virando um pouco o pescoço para olhá-lo.

-Não é nada! – respondeu sorrindo sem tirar suas mãos dos ombros dela.

_Droga! O que eu falo agora?_

-Está encomodado com alguma coisa? – perguntou docemente.

_Essa pessoa...Se sente...desconfiada, mas simpatiza comigo?_

-Sou Zero! – apresentar-se, foi a primeira coisa que pensou em fazer, largou os ombros dela e deu dois passos de distância para que pudesse estender seu braço

Feliz pela atenção, a jovem menina colocou a cachorrinha no chão e apertou a mão do rapaz:

-Mandy! – disse num sorriso meigo.

-Eu estou a procura do meu irmão e da minha prima – foi falando desviando o olhar de uma maneira tímida – Pode me ajudar? – perguntou, finalmente voltando a olhar para aqueles olhos azuis da cor do céu.

-Claro!! – dissse voltando a pegar o animalzinho nos braços seguindo o garoto.

Já fazia cerca de 5 minutos que procuravam juntos e a garota não parava de fazer perguntas:

-Eu amo essa praça! Vem sempre brincar aqui??

-Só quando posso...

-Podemos nos encontrar mais vezes? – perguntou alegre e esperançosa.

Sentia que poderia torná-lo um amigo seu, aliás, fora gentil com ela e já se cansava de ficar em sua casa apenas na companhia dos criados que a tratavam de maneira tão educada que nem se envolviam muito:

-Acho que sim! – respondeu parando de andar e sorrindo – A Katsura sempre pede pra vir aqui esse horário! Será bom ceder mais vezes e encontrar você... – disse simpático recebendo um sorriso como resposta.

-Zero!! – um grito foi escutado e um ser pulou do alto de uma árvore caindo do chão e agarrando o garoto pelo pescoço fazendo-o cambalear – Por que não está à nossa procura? – a voz feminina proferia as palavras de forma mandona, mas carinhosa.

-Katsura! - exclamou assustado tentando manter o equilíbrio.

-Ah! Legal você fez uma amiga!! – disse super alegre largando o primo e indo até Mandy – Oi sou Katsura! – disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto e sem pedir permissão acariciando a cadelinha – Pode sair Ichiru! – disse olhando para o alto de uma árvore.

Repentinamente o outro garoto saltou do topo de uma árvore e aterrisou cambaleando no chão sendo ajudado por Zero:

-Sou Mandy – a garota sorrindo docemente.

_Sinto uma sensação estranha vir dela...Bem...Deixa pra lá..._

-Então... – disse fazendo um olhar de quem tem um plano genial – Hoje pode ser polícia e ladrão...Meninos contra meninas – Katsura terminou a sentença tentando inutilmente colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto fazia uma pose de quem pode.

-Er... – Zero estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas a loira já havia pegado a rosada pelo braço e a puxava para fugirem.

-Ótimo! Vocês são a polícia! – foi a última coisa que disse antes de virar uma esquina e berrar – Espera um minuto!!

Ambos os gêmeos deram um leve suspiro ao se verem sem qualquer saída a não ser participar da brincadeira:

-Ela nunca nos ouve... – o mais novo disse alegremente como quem já está habituado àquilo.

-Verdade!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aqui! – disse ofegante após correr tanto.

Katsura apontou para um aglomerado de plantas porte menor, onde parecia ser impossível de entrar por ser muito denso:

-Katsura-san... – a garota olhou assustada ao ver que a outra estava realmente querendo entrar lá dentro.

-Não se preocupe Mandy-chan! – disse num sorriso meigo e atencioso, o primeiro que dera naquele dia – Esse é meu esconderijo secreto, por mais denso que pareça tem um caminho que eu fiz também!

-Está bem... – disse olhando para seu vestido todo impecável, sabia que as criadas não iriam que ela voltasse com o vestido toda sujo e amarratodo depois de ter saído furtivamente da mansão.

Mesmo todos aqueles pensamentos lhe passando pela cabeça realmente queria brincar, não sozinha em seus luxuosos aposentos, mas com crianças como ela, brincadeiras de crianças.

Sem mais delongas a loira pegou Mandy pelo braço a guiou pelo seu caminho tortuoso:

-Eles nunca vão nos achar aqui! – ambas disseram rindo da situação

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Bem, temos que ir! – Zero disse num sorriso entristecido.

Os quatro se encontravam no centro da praça posicionados praticamente em círculo. Estavam devidamente sujos por causa da brincadeira, mas nada tirava de seus olhares a expressão exausta de quem se divertiu até não agüentar mais:

-Titia disse que tínhamos um baile não sei das quantas... – Katsura disse tirando um relógio de bolso da bermuda.

-Verdade... – Ichiru confirmou pegando o relógio e checando o horário.

-Temos que ir!

-Esperem! – a rosada disse sem pensar muito – Vão voltar aqui nesse mesmo dia da semana e no mesmo horário? – perguntou séria e esperançosa, com o coração pulsando forte.

-Claro! – Zero sorriu se aproximando para acariciar a cachorrinha nos braços da amiga.

-Até mais Mandy-chan! – a loira gritou colocando-se a correr com os dois gêmeos logo atrás dela.

-Até mais... – disse baixinho quase que para si mesma, num tom quase desolado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Chegamos!! – Katsura proferiu ao ver a tia abrir a porta.

-Finalmente! Vamos, vamos precisam tomar banho!

Com uma agilidade incrível tratou de colocá-los no banho, os gêmeos em um banheiro e a garota no outro, e de tempo em tempo ia de um para outro para checar se seus pestinhas se limpavam devidamente:

-Pronto! – disse abotoando o último botão da camisa de Zero – Parecem pequeno homenzinhos! – disse alegre acariciando os filhos já prontos.

-Tiaaa!! – uma emburrada Katsura estava na porta com os braços cruzados.

-Katsura! Você parece uma garota! – o mais velho disse se aproximando dela para olhar de perto.

-Por que eles usam roupas normais e eu esse troço?? – perguntou apontou para o vestido azul celeste de cetim que usava.

Embora não gostasse, não poderia negar que estava mais que graciosa. O vestido levemente rodado lhe fazia parecer uma boneca de porcelana, e a senhora Kiryuu prendera seus cabelos com fivelas os impedindo de cair nos olhos verdes, que dessa vez cintilavam com a luz:

-É um vestido Katsura! E você está linda! – falou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e deixando o quarto.

-Você está fofa Katsu – Ichiru disse a abraçando alegremente.

-É...Talvez.. – disse olhando para o lado de forma bem menos emburrada fazendo os gêmeos rirem levemente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Katsu! Vamos brincar no terraço! – Zero disse correndo pelo salão de mãos dadas com a garota.

Ichiru estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, mas uma mão o segurou pelo ombro:

-Ichiru fique aqui, irá pegar piorar seu resfriados se for brincar lá...

-Está bem mamãe... – disse desanimado baixando o olhar

-Kiryuu-san! – uma voz desconhecida de mulher pode ser escutado se dirigindo à sua mãe.

-Ichihara-san! – ela respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo.

O garoto dos cabelos prata virou para dar uma olhada, sua mãe conversava empolgada com uma outra jovem senhora e do lado desta se encontrava uma pequena garotinha de cabelos negros como ônix, como iam até o fim das costas que segurava fortemente a vestido da mãe, logo que viu que o garoto a olhava curioso escondeu-se atrás da mãe:

-Maru! – a mulher exclamou assustada, mas deu uma breve risada depois – Envergonhada de novo?

-Então está é a doce Maru-chan? – a senhora Kiryuu curvou-se um pouco para vê-la melhor – Não fique tão sem graça! Esse é meu gêmeo mais novo, Ichiru!

-O...Oi! – disse sem graça cobrindo o rosto com um pouco do tecido do vestido da mãe.

-Olá! – disse ele de modo feliz se aproximando e estendendo a mão.

Um pouco hesitante ela estendeu sua mão, sempre vira adultos se cumprimentarem assim, não deveria ser difícil:

-Prazer em conhecê-la! – disse com um sorriso no rosto, mas em vez de apertar a mão da mais nova amiga, pegou-a gentilmente a levou aos lábios.

-Uh...Prazer em conhecê-lo! – disse atropelando as palavras e ficando roxa de vergonha.

-Mas esse seu filho é um doce mesmo! – a senhora Ichihara comentara de forma animada.

-Sim! Ichiru é realmente muito carinhoso...

-Vamos! – disse pegando a garota ainda envergonhada e a puxando para uma mesa de frios.

Não fora uma noite tão chata como pensara, na verdade fora mais que agradável, fizera uma doce amiga com quem passou a noite toda conversando e brincando de brincadeiras que não envolviam correr e muito menos o frio sereno. Pensara que mais uma vez Katsura e Zero iriam brincar lá fora enquanto ele iria se restringir a ficar ali dentro escutando as chatas e sem sentido conversas de adultos:

-O que é isso? – perguntou olhando para um queijo manchado e bizarro.

-Não sei... – Maru respondeu ficando à cinco centímetros do laticíneo assim como o garoto.

-Quem experimenta? – ele sussurrou no ouvida dela como se estivessem numa missão secreta.

-Par ou impar!

-Par!

-Impar!

-1...2...3...Já!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No mesmo dia, no mesmo fim de tarde...

Naquela tarde, a bela sangue-puro chegou a sua casa toda suja, teve a surpresa de sua mãe já estar em casa, o que fez a temer, pois seu estado estava lastimável.

- Boa tarde mocinha, onde que a senhorita se meteu? – perguntou impaciente a mãe.

- Eu fui passear no parque com a Akarui, ela estava tão tristinha, aí acabei escorregando e sujei o vestido – a mãe sabia que a história não estava completa, mas resolveu não insistir.

- Certo vou fingir que acredito – diz irônica a senhora Dol Amroth – Você não esqueceu da festa que temos hoje, não é?

- Esqueci, desculpe – a garota faz uma cara de triste.

- Tudo bem, vai tomar um banho e se trocar – pronuncia calmamente para a pequena – já pedi para separarem seu vestido novo.

A jovem após o banho, vestiu um vestido longo e rodado da cor preta que era tomara-que-caia e a parte de cima colada no corpo, colocou um colar, cujo pingente era um coração, suas madeixas rosa estavam presas em um coque e ela também estava com uma tiara que parecia uma coroazinha.

- Você está linda minha filha – pronuncia seu pai – está perfeita para esta festa.

- Por que o senhor diz isso pai? – questiona desconfiada.

- Pois você conhecerá alguém muito especial – afaga carinhosamente o rosto da filha – no futuro vocês terão um laço muito profundo.

- Legal! Qual o nome desse alguém? – pergunta curiosa.

- Kuran Kaname, ele é um pouco mais velho que você – o senhor olhou para o relógio – Mas agora vamos! Já está na hora.

- Hai! – responde toda alegre a pequena, dificilmente saía com os pais, por isso quando acontecia ela aproveitava bastante.

Logo que o casal com a pequena garota entrou no salão, notaram a beleza e sofisticação do local, a família Kuran veio lhes receber, junto com o jovem herdeiro de tudo aquilo, que ansiava por conhecer sua noiva.

- É um prazer vos ter aqui, família Dol Amroth – fala o pai de Kaname – está deve ser a pequena Mandy, correto?

- Sim – responde a senhora Serena, mãe da menina – Minha filha cumprimente-os.

- ... – a criança faz uma reverência – Fico encantada por vos conhecer.

- Muito educada – fala a senhora Kuran – Este é o Kaname, meu filho não gostariam de ir brincar? – os dois seguem para o terraço – Vejo que será um excelente casamento dos dois.

- Sim, eu fico satisfeita por arranjar um sangue-puro para se casar com minha pequena – sorri a mãe da futura noiva.

- Digo o mesmo em relação ao meu filho.

Enquanto isso, as crianças resolveram se conhecer antes de brincar.

- Kaname-kun, seu nome soa tão bem – elogia o garoto – Só que você não parece ter muitos amigos, sua aura é de solitário.

- É verdade, você também não parece ter muitos amigos – a pequena confirma com a cabeça – Acho que este é o destino de um sangue-puro, ser solitário.

- O estranho é ver nossos pais se associando tanto com a sociedade, fui criada com muita educação, mas nunca tive muita companhia – diz tristemente a dona dos cabelos rosados.

- Eu também fui tratado da mesma forma – os dois estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, até que o garoto se aproxima mais dela – Você é muito bonita – a jovem cora tanto pela aproximação, quanto pelo elogio – Não estaremos mais sozinhos, teremos uma ao outro, você parece ser uma futura esposa excelente.

- Como assim? Você será meu noivo? – pergunta um pouco ingênua a pequena.

- Sim, seus pais não lhe contaram? – a dona dos olhos azuis nega – Desculpe, achei que já tinham lhe dito – faz um leve carinho em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, você também parece ser um ótimo vampiro e ficarei lisonjeada em ser sua esposa – pronuncia com um belo sorriso a Dol Amroth, depois esfrega levemente seus olhos – Estou um pouco de sono – o jovem a deita em seu colo e começa a fazer cafunés em seu cabelo – Obrigada – diz antes de adormecer.

Mandy acorda em uma cama de um quarto desconhecido, após isso olha ao lado e vê o seu noivo adormecido, conclui que como eram pequenos, tinham que dormir cedo e por esta razão os levaram para o quarto, após ter caído no sono. Ela resolveu voltar a dormir. No dia seguinte a festa, se levantou cedo, tomou o café da manhã lá por insistência de Kaname, depois um empregado a levou para a casa.

A experiência da noite anterior não fora desagradável, seu futuro marido era como se fosse um príncipe de um dos contos de fadas que ouviu durante a infância, contudo, seu coração não queria se casar com um príncipe encantado e sim com alguém que ela própria decidisse. Nesse instante lembrou de Zero, não entendia porque, afinal era muito pequena para isso, mas sabia que sua felicidade não estaria ao lado de Kaname.

Seu próximo encontro com seu noivo seria dali a um mês, os dois passariam uma semana juntos nas montanhas, casa da família Kuran, no começo ela não ia aceitar, mas se recusasse seus pais não iriam gostar, por isso aceitou. A verdade era que estava mais ansiosa para ver os amigos humanos que havia feito na tarde anterior, do que o sangue-puro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As três crianças se encontravam sentadas no centro da praça, no chão mesmo, quietos e impacientes esperando:

-Gente!! – uma doce voz foi escutada.

-Mandy-chan!! – a loira levantou-se num pulo e foi ao encontro da garota – Pensei que não viesse!

-Pois é! Mas deve ser porque estávamos ansiosos... – disse levantou-se vagarosamente junto com Ichiru e foi até elas – Que o tempo passou tão devagar – terminou sorrindo ternamente.

-Vamos brincar então! – Katsura disse animada

Era apenas o segundo dia que se viam, mas no fundo parecia uma eternidade. Com poucos minutos começaram a brincar como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo, corre corre, pega pega, enchiam a praça com suas exclamações, provavelmente ninguém dali se lembrara de um dia verem quatro crianças tão hiperativas correndo no local:

-Gente! – a rosa disse sentando-se num banco da praça e respirando fundo devido ao cansaço – Haverá logo um mês a qual não poderei vir... – disse um desanimada lembrando-se do encontro com seu suposto noivo.

-Por quê? – Zero perguntou curioso sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Eu vou viajar com meus pais – mentiu dando um sorriso doce.

Não queria dizer que iria para a casa do noivo, não mesmo. Em seu coração sentia que não seria bom falar aquilo, talvez um dia pudesse contar para Katsura, ou até para Ichiru, mas não queria de jeito algum contar para Zero. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, na verdade, no momento que tentou refletir sobre isso sentiu em calor percorrer as bochechas e não precisava de nenhum grande conhecimento para perceber que devia estar corada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Mandy!

Assim que a casa se tornou visível, avistou na porta um pequeno garotinho que lhe acenava de forma leve, gentil, mas animada:

-Kaname! – disse um pouco mais entusiasmada do que antes.

-Que bom que veio! – disse correndo até ela e a dando um sorriso meigo – Senhor e senhora Dol Amroth... – fez um reverência e falou polidamente – Por favor entrem, meus pais os esperam.

-Muito obrigada Kaname-kun – o senhor Dol Amroth disse acariciando a cabeça do futuro genro e adentrando na casa.

-Vamos brincar?

Sua estadia na casa dos Kuran não fora desagradável. Os Kuran a tratavam muito bem e Kaname não saía de seu lado, sempre que podia estava lá gentilmente ganhando afeição e confiança da rosada:

-Tudo bem? – o herdeiro dos Kuran sentou-se ao lado da garota que se encontrava sentada no chão em plena noite na varana – Você está distante e desanimada... – comentou um tanto chateado.

Já fazia meio mês que estava lá e por mais que não tivesse motivos para desgostar sentia que queria ir embora. Um vazio preenchia seu peito e a memória que seus três amiguinhos humanos tomavam conta de sua mente quando ficava sozinha:

-Estou bem! – disse docemente, mas sem o sorriso de sempre.

-Falta dos pais? – a garoto arriscou embora seus olhos não demonstrassem isso.

-Sim... – respondeu agarrando-se ao joelhos de forma quase amedrontada.

-Vou falar com meus pais – Kaname subtamente se levantou e silensiosamente foi se retirando do local – Podemos nos ver outros dias...

Mandy sentiu algo estranho percorrer sua espinha, sentia que seu noivo que saíra dos livros de contos de fadas estava negativo em relação à ela, podia ver claramente que algo nele estava perturbado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ehhh?? – Katsura exclamou enquanto ela e o primo andavam sem rumo pela praça – Mandy-chan? – saiu correndo em direção à rosada.

-Mandy! Pensei que fosse ficar mais duas semanas na viagem! – o mais velho disse indo ao encontro dela também.

-Eu voltei mais cedo! – sorriu mas logo aquietou-se ao ver que faltava alguém – Cadê o Ichiru?

-Está doente! Teve que ficar em casa – o garoto dos cabelos prateados disse gentilmente – Está um pouco frio por aqui e ele adoece muito rápido...

-Coitado... – comentou um pouco sentida, aliás, sabia o que era ficar sozinha dentro de casa – Por que não ficaram fazendo companhia com pra ele?

-Nós tivemos treino! E também, a Maru-chan uma amiga nossa está lá com ele – explicou – Então... – disse num tom divertido olhando com olhos desafiadores para a prima – A Katsu conta!! – gritou para logo após pegar a amiga pela mão e sair correndo por aí.

-Aiai... – a loira suspirou indo ao tronco mais próximo contar.

Foi desanimada procurá-los, detestava contar, gostava muito mais de fugir por aí e arriscar ser pega, ninguém era melhor que ela nessa brincadeira costumava ganhar sempre por desistência da pessoa que procurava. Zero deveria ter feito aquilo só para irritá-la, ou então por vingaça pelas tardes que ele ou Ichiru varavam procurando a garota por horas.

_Saco..._

Largou-se num banco para respirar um pouco e manter a calma, quando sentiu algo estranho se aproximar.

_É a Mandy-chan? Parece até a presença dela…_

Uma sensação congelante percorreu seu corpo com grande intensidade

_Não...Não é ela..._

Começou a olhar para todos os lados tentando manter a calma:

-Por favor... – uma voz de garoto veio de trás dela a fazendo se virar rapidamente – Poderia me ajudar?

Ao se virar tudo que viu foi uma criança um pouco mais alto que ela, um garoto, cujos cabelos castanhos e sedosos caiam um pouco sobre os olhos e o rosto perfeito a fazia se perguntar se aquela criatura realmente existia.

_É a mesma sensação que senti quando encontrei a Mandy mas...Essa pessoa é...Mais forte?_

-Ahh..Oi! – disse sorrindo e coçando a nuca vendo que fazia papel de tonta ao olhá-lo daquele modo.

-Estou procurando uma amiga e...

-Legal! Eu estou brincando de esconde-esconde com meu primo e minha amiga? Me ajuda?? – falou desembestadamente sem o deixar continuar ou ter coragem de contradizê-la.

-Seria bom... – falou dando um leve sorriso e até achando graça naquela menina agitada.

-Vem! – falou o pegando pela mão e o guiando pela praça – Você vai achar sua amiga! Eu conheço todos os segredos dessa praça! – disse com animação.

-Está bem... – falou meio sem jeito segurando firme a mão da garota que o puxava para todos os lados.

-Já sei!! – disse parando abruptamente quase o fazendo chocar com ela – Meu esconderijo secreto! – disse cerrando o punho livre.

-Esconderijo secreto? – perguntou sem saber exatamente o que ela dizia.

Nunca havia visto uma criança humana, eram todas desse jeito? Alegres e calorosas? Com as mãos quentes e mesmo sujas, suaves? Desejou ser um criança humana naquele momento:

-É! Eu sempre me escondo lá! – disse chegando ao mega punhado de vegetação e dando uma espiada – Eu contei pra Mandy sobre ele, mas acho que ela deve ter contado pro Zero...

-Mandy?? – pela primeira vez Kaname falou algo num tom de voz mais elevado aquela tarde.

-É... – falou temerosa o fitando nos olhos com um olhar meio assustado.

-É ela que estou procurando... – falou sério, mas polidamente.

_Que ira foi essa? Que eu senti agora pouco?_

Katsura jogou fora aquela sua expressão um tanto assustada e seguiu em frente com os braços cruzados. Não estava irritada, pela primeira vez estava chateada. Não era de se abater assim, por isso deixou de lado tudo aquilo e continuou a andar, deixando o garoto vagarosamente para trás:

-Espera! – disse exasperado e pegando pela mão e a fazendo parar.

-Que foi? – perguntou tentando ser o mais calma e cordial possível, embora estivesse estampado em seu rosto seus desgosto e crescente mal-humor.

-Me ajuda por favor? – perdiu gentilmente se colocando na frente dela para olhar para seu rosto e esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

-Tá bem!! – disse feliz e saltitante como se nada tivesse acontecido – Vem – o pegou pela mão novamente e o puxou pelo local rapidamente.

Por um momento procurou palavras para descrever aquela garota, mudança de humor repentina e humor altamente alegre como se fosse um mentira. O tempo que passou com ela procurando foi mais divertido do que imaginara, observar as atitudes dela, atitudes anormais para ele, fora como ver uma bela peça de teatro e ansiar desesperadamente por cada pedaço para enfim chegar ao explendoroso fim:

-Aie! – exclamou sentando-se num banco – Tô tão cansada e você? – perguntou dando continuidade ao seu 'monólogo'.

-Estou bem... – sentou-se ao lado dela e olhou para o Sol que se punha.

-Logo tenho que ir embora... – comentou mais para si mesma do que para o garoto ao seu lado – Melhor eu desistir... – suspirou nada animada com sua decisão.

-Uh?

-É...Desistir! Daí eles ganham a brincadeira!

-Ahh... – exclamou mesmo sem entender quase nada.

-Mandy!! Zero!! EU DESISTO!! – gritou para a praça toda fazendo até alguns pássaros voarem para longe.

Não demorou cinco minutos até que os dois aparecessem animados com a vitória. Animação que durou pouco, pois logo os olhos da rosado e Kaname se encontraram, e a única palavra que descrevia perfeitamente a expressão no rosto da garota era medo, e em Zero, era desconfiança. Assim como a prima sentira a presença sinistra que emanava do menino, além de perceber o olhar assustado da amiga:

-Mandy! – levantou e foi até ela – Estou na sua casa e sai para te procurar! Seus pais estão preocupados é melhor irmos – a pegou pelas mãos e a guiou levemente.

-Ahh...Até mais! – disse para os amigos num expressão triste.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-la – fez um reverência bastante polida para a loira que por um momento ficou encabulada.

Com passos leves, mas apressados, Kaname puxava sua noiva impacientemente pelas ruas do mais refinado bairro daquela cidade:

-Calma Kaname! – pediu temerosa ao sentir a aura obscura que se implantava no herdeiro dos Kuran – Nem me deixou dar tchau para os meus amigos... – falou chateada não prestando muita atenção por onde andava – Ai!

O garoto tentou segurá-la, mas não foi possível, a garota já havia tropeçado e feito um corte no tornozelo da onde saía sangue, o qual o doce cheiro emanava lentamente pela rua:

-Você está bem? – perguntou sem muita emoção e com uma expressão séria na face, se agaixando do lado dela.

-Estou...- falou baixinho olhando para o machucado que ardia a fazendo quase lacrimejar.

Sentia cada vez mais desconfortável com a situação, seu susposto noivo estava calado e ela não se atrevia a olhar em seus olhos.

_Tudo bem...Ele vai me ajudar..._

-É melhor irmos Kaname... – disse tentando se levantar, mas inutilmente.

Ali a sua frente estava ele, ajoelhado a olhando com olhos que não refletiam nada, olhava fixamente para o rosto dela:

-Kaname? – perguntou já ficando assustada com a situação.

_Ele não está...Olhando pro meu rosto..._

Em poucos segundos, que mais pareceram horas, sentiu as presas do garoto perfurarem seu pescoço vagarosamente e seu sangue, escorrer um pouco pescoço abaixo:

-Kaname?

Não entendia o porquê. Seu gentil noivo a atacara? Por quê? Podia sentir seu sangue saindo de seu corpo e indo em direção àquelas presas, até o som assustador que aquilo fazia parecia ecoar em seus ouvidos como o badalar do terror. Agora sentia na pele tudo que a vítima de um vampiro sentia, o terror de ser atacada e ficar ali estática apenas esperando que aquele pesadelo real acabasse:

-Pare Kaname... – sua vista ia ficando embaçado e seu corpo perdia a força – Pare por favor...Kaname...- senti seus olhos fecharem – Zero cadê você...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Mandem patrulhar toda a cidade eu quero o desgraçado vivo! – o senhor Dol Amroth berrava aos quatro cantos da mansão completamente irado, sendo acalmado pelo senhor Kuran.

-Acalme-se! Vamos achá-lo! Alguém que morde um sangue-puro não deve estar em si...

-Ai... – um gemido de alguém acordando foi escutado – Papai por que está berrando?

A garota acordara e agora coçava os olhos para tentar ver melhor, ainda sentia seu corpo fraco e a visão turva.

_Por que eu estou assim?_

Logo todas as lembraças de uma hora atrás voltaram com toda a força em sua mente. Começou a tremer desesperadamente e a lacrimejar de desespero:

-Mandy! – seu pai sentou na cama e a abraçou fortemente – Está tudo bem! Kaname-kun te achou caida no chão e te trouxe pra cá! Está segura agora!

_Ele...O quê?_

-Mandy! Que bom que está bem?

Todo o horror voltou a tomar conta de seu ser ao ouvir aquela voz, doce e delicada, era aquilo que chamavam de demônio em pele de cordeiro?

-Sai daqui! – disse olhando fortemente para o garoto que fazia pose de assustado e preocupado com a situação – SAI DAQUI AGORA!! – berrou assustada se encolhendo nas cobertas.

-Kaname é melhor se retirar – o senhor Kuran disse levando o filho para fora do quarto.

-Mandy acalme-se! – sua mãe entrara no quarto com um copo de sangue – Beba isso ficará melhor...

-Não quero! – disse desesperada repudiando o copo.

-Calma! – a mulher a abraçou carinhosa e apertamente – Já passou! Ninguém mais vai tocar em você... – beijou a face – Eu prometo.

-Não quero me casar com ele... – falou baixinho começando a chorar.

-Com...? – seu pai iria proferir palavras duras e endagadoras, mas foi interrompido pela esposa, que com apenas um olhar lhe dizia para ouvir a pequena seriamente dessa vez.

-Por favor... – ele disse sem nem precisar terminar a frase.

-Está bem... – suspirou passando a mão na testa que já suava de tanto nervoso.

-Durma mais um pouco agora está bem? – a mãe lhe dizia acariciando os cabelos que da pequena que ia fechando os olhos vagarosamente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sete anos depois..._

-Mandy-chan!! – uma alegre Katsura que avistara a garota de longe levantou do banco e foi correndo até ela – Sabe que dia é hoje? – perguntou pulando no pescoço da amiga.

-Nossa aniversário de amizade... – Zero aproximou-se sorrindo gentilmente como sempre.

-É verdade... – respondeu sorrindo simpaticamente.

-Por isso vamos à sorveteria... – Ichiru disse pegando um trocados no bolso.

Era impressionante ver o que sete meros anos fizeram aos quatro, além de mais unidos e até mais empestiados e agitados as aparência mudaram drasticamente. Os gêmeos cada dia ficavam mais belos e maduros, deixando tudo transparecer por aquele olhos penetrantes e o olhar marcante, já as garotas, provavelmente fora o que mais mudou, o cabelo de Katsura estava enorme e já não era tão loiro e liso, estava dourado e ondulado, seu rosto também não era mais de um garotinha hiperativa e até briguenta, no auge de seus 12 anos, dava um ar de calmaria e simpatia. Mandy também já estava com cabelo bem maior, liso e igualmente rosa escurecido como antes, mas mais sedosos e perfumados do que nunca e o rosto também mudara, estava belo e mesmo para uma criança de quase 13 anos, bastante atraente:

-Vou pegar de chocolate...Morango...Doce de Leite...Brigadeiro...Cereja...Côco... – a loira falava consigo mesma enquanto lotava de bolas de chocolate seu pote tamanho máximo.

-Que tal comprar a sorveteria toda? – Ichiru perguntou rindo enquanto esperava na fila atrás dela.

-Pega o de brigadeiro... – Zero sugeriu para a rosada que se encontrava indecisa.

-Estou sem pressa... – disse rindo olhando para os outros dois que estavam um pouco distantes – Aliás...Não tenho pressa nenhuma e ficar na fila com o sorvete derretendo enquanto a Katsura pega um bola de cada sabor... – riu da situação.

-Pois é... – suspirou também rindo – Já deve até saber de quem foi a idéia...

-Opa! – ambos exclamaram ao tocarem as mãos quando foram junto pegar o pegador de sorvete.

-Você p.rimeiro... – Zero disse

-Obrigada! – a garota sorriu meio sem jeito um pouco encabulada pelo acontecido.

Já fazia um certo tempo que as coisas eram assim: Katsura e Ichiru em alguns momentos ficavam num canto e o dois em outro. Era algo natural e que a rosada apreciava, a companhia do garoto era mais que agradável, mas por algum motivo, nos últimos tempos chegava a se sentir desconfortável e ficar daquele modo tão perto dele, suas bochechas coravam e sentia algo diferente, não sabia explicar:

-Bem, parece que a Katsu já terminou... – disse indo até os outros dois o mais rápido que pôde, deixando o garoto dos cabelos prateados um tanto confuso

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Atchim!! – o mais novo espirrava feito louco enquanto a senhora Kiryuu trocava seu pijama todo suado devido à febre e seu irmão e prima o observavam preocupados

-Querida! – um grito fora escutado vindo do andar de baixo

-Ai droga! Meus queridos! Tenho que ir numa missão então tomem conta do Ichiru! – falava enquanto pegava seu agasalho e vestia rapidamente – O remédio está na cozinha Zero!

-Sim...

Primos os passos apressados descendo os degrais e depois a porta se fechando, agora estavam sozinhos:

-É melhor eu pegar o remédio... – apressou-se a descer as escadas.

-Se sentindo melho...? – Katsura pegou e deitou-se ao lado do primo acariciando seus cabelos

-Não... – respondeu desanimado com olhar vago – Eu estou sempre tão frágil...Nem poderei ir treinar amanhã...Você e o Zero são os melhores...Mas não tem problema...

-Shiii!! – a garota colocou o indicador nos lábios dele e logo em seguida o abraçou – Você é o melhor Ichiru! É o mais doce e mais carinhoso...Esse é o seu forte... – falou baixinho tentando conter as lágrimas – É por isso que a Maru-chan gosta tanto de você...Você foi gentil com ela...Comigo também...

_Desde que eu cheguei aqui...Foi você que me abraçava quando me sentia mal...Na verdade...Você e o Zero...Zero sempre estava comigo me ajudando nos treinos e tudo o mais...Mas você...Você também...Quando sentia falta de casa e do meu pai que mal vem me ver...Era você que me abraçava e sorria...Vocês dois são demais...Em diferentes coisas mas são igualmente demais..._

-Aqui está! – Zero já chegou colocando remédio na colher e dando para o irmão

Após meia hora o mais novo já estava adormecido e a febre já se encontrava mais baixa. Zero parecia meio 'distraído', em vários momentos ficara apenas olhando para o nada como se estivesse sonhando acordado ou pensando em algo muito importante:

-Katsu? – perguntou enquanto a garota colocava os pijama sujo do primo do cesto de roupas sujas.

-Que foi? – perguntou um pouco sonolenta, mas atenciosa.

– Uhm...Nada! – virou o rosto sentando numa cadeira e voltando a olhar para seu interior.

-Você está estranho... – comentou sem olhá-lo, mas sabendo exatamente como se sentia – Aconteceu algo? – questionou indeferente como se nem estivesse curiosa.

-O que faz uma pessoa agir estranha com você como se sentisse desconfortável ao seu lado? – saiu da cadeira e foi se sentar na cama todo inquieto.

-Não sei...Ela pode não gostar de você...Se bem que a Maru-chan vive agindo mais ou menos assim com o Ichiru, mas ela gosta dele...

-Que coisas mais estranha... – comentou tentando entender pela primeira vez o mundo do amor.

-Pois é...Chega a não dar pra entender...

-Você nunca gostou de um garoto...Talvez seja por isso que não sabe responder direito...

-Uhm...Então é a Mandy-chan? – perguntou com um sorriso totalmente suspeita.

-Não... – virou rapidamente o rosto de lado tentando esconder o rubor em sua face.

-Então tá... – falou de forma indiferente mas natural de novo tentando atrair a presa – Vou levar esse cesto pra área de serviço...

-Tá é ela... – disse antes que a garota colocasse o outro pé para fora – O que acha? – foi sem rodeios.

-Como você mesmo disse é duro eu responder... – largou a cesta no chão e sentou pensativa na cadeira – Mas não gostar de você com certeza não é o caso dela...- colocou o indicador nos lábios, como sempre fazia quando pensava profundamente em algo.

O garoto não respondeu nada e apenas voltou a pensar, durante a noite toda.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Zero! Ichiru! Eu, seu pai, Katsura e Yagari iremos para uma missão! – a mulher falava alto para que Zero, que ainda tomava conta de um doente Ichiru, pudesse ouvir – Comportem-se! A Maru-chan acabou de chegar fiquem apenas aqui em casa! – logo após isso a porta se fechou.

-Ichiru! – uma bela Maru, mais crescida com seus belos cabelos negros esvoaçando enquanto subia as escadas, chamava por seu amigo.

-Que bom que chegou... – o mais velho e recebeu na porta do quarto.

-Espero que ele não tenha forçado a barra de ficado mais doente... – comentou ao ver seu amigo deitado na cama todo pálido fraco – Tomou todo o remédio? – perguntou um tanto mandona ao se aproximar dele.

-Sim... – respondeu fracamente, mas ainda assim com um sorriso.

-Bem...Maru...Se importa de ficar aqui com ele... – começou a falar educamente, mas receosos – Sei que meus pais pediram pra não sair mas preciso ver uma pessoa...

-Tá bem... – respondeu energética.

-Obriada! – saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Correu o máximo que pode pelas ruas. O loira havia saído e o irmão estava doente, mas não significava que ele daria o cano na garota a fazendo ficar esperando, e além do mais, queria vê-la, ver se seu caso batia com o do irmão, queria muito saber o que tudo aquilo significava.

Chegou ao centro da praça, que parecia mais florida que o normal mesmo estando quase no inverno, e lá estava ela, sentada calma e pensativa no banco:

-Desculpa o atraso! – disse de forma estranha, notando que no momento parecia ter dificuldade de achar as palavras.

-Onde estão os dois? – perguntou vendo que apenas ele estava ali.

-Ichiru está doente novamente e a Katsura saiu com meus pais...

-Bem, então não dá pra brincar... – comentou – Se bem que faz tempo que não brincamos mais de esconde-esconde nem pega-pega... – falou com um certo saudosismo.

-Pode ser menos divertido mas... – um sorriso brotou em seus lábios – Tá com você! – tocou de leve no braço dela e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde.

-Ei?? – ela levantou-se rapidamente e toda irritada foi correr atrás dele – Volta aqui!! – berrou.

-Huaahu! Você irritada chega a ser mais engraçada que a Katsu! – comentou rindo da irritação da amiga.

-Grr! Vou te pegar!! – juntou toda a energia que tinha e colocou-se a correr.

Correram feito duas crianças de 4 anos em volta do laguinho do local, até que:

-Ai... – a rosada exclamou fracamente

-O que foi? – correu até ela a impedindo de cair no chão a pegando nos braços.

-Estou tonta...Meio fraca – disse colocando a mão sobre a testa.

-Calma... – a deitou na grama pensando no que fazer – Comeu hoje?

-Não...Eu não b... – parou a frase do nada, por um momento havia esquecido que nenhum de seus amigos sabia de sua verdadeira identidade, se bem que, nem ela sabia muito sobre a vida deles, tudo porque sempre se encontravam as escondidas.

-Não vai desmaiar vai – aproximou-se dela como se aquilo fosse impedir isso.

-Acho que passa... – falou fracamente.

Zero a ajeitou em seus braços e ficou em silêncio, não sabia se era impressão dele, mas sentia a pele dela, que estava gelada devido à queda de pressão, se aquecia de forma rápida, e algo dentro dele se revirava. Olhou para o rosto dela e viu que este estava levemente corado, e no mesmo instante, sentiu um calor preencher seu rosto o deixando igual a ela:

-Ahh... – tentou dizer algo, mas não achava palavras, então levantou-se e distanciou-se uns dois passos.

O que era aquilo? Não sabia explicar, só sabia que quando viu já havia se levantado também e segurado um dos pulsos dela a trazendo para perto:

-Zero... – sussurrou baixinho vendo que cada vez mais seus rosto de aproximavam inconscientemente.

O doce perfume que ela usava desde sempre parecia arrastá-lo para dentro daquele olhos azuis e inocentes que olhavam para dentro. Suas mãos foram lentamente se encontrando com as delas e entrelaçando os dedos. Fora de si seria uma boa definição para tudo aquilo que acontecia num velocidade tão rápida, mas tão aparemente lenta. A reviravolta dentro de si tornava mais intensa, aqueles olhos os puxavam e quando menos percebeu tudo estava escuro e seus lábios tocavam gentilmente os dela. Quentes, doces e macios, essas três palavras eram o bastante para descrevê-los.

A garota sentia no momento tudo vir à tona, aquela sensação boa, mas até desgostosa de estar só com ele parecia ter um significado mais que concreto agora, suas mãos tremiam levemente, era jovem, mas não queria se separar daquele lábios tão cedo:

-Mandy...! – o garoto separou seus lábios dos dela e a abraçou fortemente, como se estivessem no todo de um abismo e ela pudesse cair se não fosse aquilo.

Então era isso...Aquilo que os adultos chamavam de amor?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsura dava leves e lentos passos pelo local. O entardecer mandava tons vermelho-sangue para o interior daquele mansão, nada mais apropriado, já que todos os vampiros do local foram exterminados. Tudo que fizera naquela missão fora ajudar seu mestre no que precisava, mas mesmo assim, já sentia o peso de tudo. Eram vampiros. Mas aquela casa, os móveis, tudo, mesmo sendo de alto requinte, eram coisas normais de qualquer humano:

-Vamos logo Katsura! Sua mãe quer que vá para casa por um tempo... – Yagari disse passando a mão na cabeça dela – Espere lá fora já estamos indo...

-Tá bem... – disse sem qualquer energia, sentia algo estranho naquele lugar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mandy acabara de voltar para casa e vê movimentos estranhos no portão, reconhece sua amiga Katsura que não a vê, a rosada lê os pensamentos da amiga e descobre que seus pais estão mortos, lágrimas brotam de seus olhos, finalmente os vê saindo de lá. Onde ela entra correndo, chegando a tempo de ver seus pais nos seus ultimos suspiros.

- Papai! Mamãe! – ela se aproximou de seus corpos que estavam com as mãos dadas e prontos para dar o suspiro final.

- Minha filha – inicia com voz fraca a mulher – que bom que você está bem – sorri – procure seu irmão Daisoreta, ele cuidará de você!

- Sim e – seu pai aclama – Vingue-se da família Kiryu! Pela nossa memória! – termina.

- NÃO MORRAM! – grita a menina.

- Nós sempre te amaremos princesinha! – por fim os dois falecem.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOO!! VOU ME VINGAR POR VOCÊS!! EU JURO!! – a jovem Dol Amroth, ouve um barulho – _Será que voltaram? – _um jovem que aparentava ser três anos mais velho entra na mansão.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – pergunta – Não posso acreditar que eles morreram! Mandy?! Você está bem? – chega perto da menina que chorava.

- Meus pais morreram, como posso estar bem? – pergunta em prantos – Malditos Kiryu!!

- Minha irmã – o jovem se ajoelha e se aproxima dela – É péssimo nos encontrar nesta situação, com a morte de nossos pais, mas prometo que cuidarei de você e de vingá-los! – abraça a dona dos cabelos rosas – Venham comigo!

- Está bem mano – ela deu a mão para ele – Para onde a gente vai?

- Para outro lugar, meu apartamento, você não pode ficar neste ambiente – fala para pequena.

- Primeiro tenho que pegar a Akarui – a cachorrinha desce correndo quando ouve a dona – Venha amiga – ela sobe no colo de Mandy.

- Tudo bem, venham – as duas entram no carro que segue para um condomínio muito famoso do mundo vampirico.

Um ano após a morte dos pais da vampira, ela perde também sua cachorrinha que morrera por doença, a deixando cada vez mais deprimida, pois estava sozinha.

_Foi como o maldito Kaname falou, o destino de um sangue-puro é ser solitário, meu destino não podia ser diferente. Meus pais morreram, os pais dos meus amigos mataram meus pais e nunca mais os vi, por ultimo minha única amiga morreu. Agora meu irmão só vem até mim aos fins de semanas, a solidão realmente me persegue._

O barulho da porta a faz acordar de suas lamúrias e vê que seu irmão estava ali.

- Minha princesa, você não me parece feliz – preocupa-se o irmão ao vê-la naquelas péssimas condições – Tenho uma surpresa para você.

- O que é? – a jovem estava tão desanimada que nem lia mais os pensamentos dos outros.

- Novos amigos para você – diz recebendo um olhar de surpresa da irmã – São vampiros igual a você, acho que te animarão.

- São sangue-puro? – o irmão nega – Então está bem, eles vieram com você?

- Sim – ele pede para que entrem – Está é Mandy – os quatro fazem reverência.

- Muito prazer! Sou a Kamiya Hikari – fala uma jovem de cabelos roxos longos.

- Sou Uchiha Yami – se apresenta um jovem robusto de cabelos negros como a noite.

- Meu nome é Inoue Tsuki – diz com um belo sorriso uma moça de cabelos curtos da cor castanha.

- E o meu é Kurosaki Taiyoo – pronuncia calorosamente o ruivo.

- Fico feliz de conhecer vocês – a jovem abre um belo sorriso, o qual não soltava desde a morte de seus pais e tem uma idéia – Vocês vão morar aqui comigo? – os quatro afirmam com a cabeça – Só tem três quartos, um é meu e os outros vocês dividirão – antes de qualquer coisa ela repara nos gostos de cada um lendo suas mentes – Hikari-chan e Kamiya-ku dividirão um quarto, enquanto Tsuki e Taiyoo ficarão com o outro – seu irmão lhe olha com reprovação, mas a deixa e segue para a porta – Já vai ani-san?

- Sim, tenho negócios a tratar – ela corre para abraça-lo – Tchau maninha, volto semana que vem, mas antes gostaria de lhe dar uma noticia.

- Qual? – pergunta curiosa.

- Os assassinos de nossos pais morreram ontem a noite, o casal Kiryu e seus filhos – a garota fica chocada com a noticia – Ou melhor, na verdade um sumiu e o outro foi mandado para casa de um senhor, acho que um tal de Zero – ela fica pálida – Está tudo bem mana?

- Sim – ela aos poucos volta ao normal, mas não consegue evitar as lagrimas – só lembrei agora dos nossos pais, não é nada – o mais velho a abraça e se despede com um beijo na testa – Até mais ani-san.

- Até princesinha – ele se retira do local.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Katsura!! – uma jovem mulher bastante pálida de cabelos dourados e lisos chamava pela garota que se encontrava brincando com dois esquilos.

Sem responder nada, a menina se levantou e deu um tchauzinho para o animais e foi até a porta da cozinha. Era sua velha casa, onde nascera e sua mãe morava, ficava num vilarejo rodeado por um bosque. Nunca entendera o porquê de sua mãe amar e não querer sair daquele lugar, mas de fato, era agradável e fresco:

-Pode falar! – entrou retirando os sapatos e dando um sorriso, afinal, depois de tanto tempo se a ver achava que sua mãe merecia tudo dela.

-Sabe que eu detesto vampiros, caça-vampiros ou qualquer coisa relacionada àqueles sangue-suga... – falava com um tom totalmente irritado – Mas recebi essa carta... – entregou para a garota que leu vagarosamente com um certo choque no olhar.

-O quê...? – quase que não conseguia falar.

-É...Seu pai, seu tio, todos mortos! – falou começando a corta um rabanete com uma pequena violência.

-Mas aqui diz...Zero está vivo e Ichiru desapareceu! Mãe! O Zero pode vir pra cá!! – berrou jogando a carta com força na mesa e tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Nem pensar! – largou o que fazia e foi abraçar a filha – Desde sempre eu queria tanto, TANTO que ficasse longe de tudo isso! Agora seremos só nós duas vivendo em paz aqui por isso por favor – largou-a e segurou sua face para vê-la melhor – Não me faça ter qualquer outra ligação com esse tipo de coisa... – começou a chorar violentamente até soluçar.

_Mas o Zero...Okaa-san...Por quê? Eu não entendo...Esse seu medo...Está me escondendo alguma coisa? No momento...Deixa para lá...Eu vou fazer o que quiser...Mas eu desistirei do meu primo..._

* * *

**Mandy: **_E ai pessoal? O que acharam da infância da Mandy e da Katsura? Agora todos sabem a razão da minha personagem sangue-puro odiar o Kaname, mas nenhum dos vampiros sabem, por isso as vezes ela parecerá má, por detestar Kaname, mas no caso ele é o vilão... É só, espero que tenham gostado... Beijos e até o capitulo inicial... Matta ne... PS: Deixem reviews se não mandarei um vampiro ir lhes morder..._


	4. Capitulo 1, Akai Toochyaku

Ale/Bruh: Aew gente

**Ale/Bruh: **_Aew gente!! Aqui está o primeiro cap oficial!! Palmas né?? _

**Mandy: **_Boa leitura..._

**Disclamer:**Vampire Knight não nos pertece! Porque se pertencesse à Ale seria muito mais cômico e romântico e se pertencesse à Mandy a Yuuki e o Zero já teriam ficado juntos faz tempo e o Kaname já estaria morto no primeiro episódio.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Akai Toochyaku**

O raios de Sol entravam levemente pela fresta da janela e batiam exatamente no rosto pálido da garota que o cobria com o lençol desejando poder ficar mais alguns minutinhos na cama, minutos que duraram como segundos, já que em pouco tempo o barulho extridente do alarme do rádio-relógio vinha perturbar seus ouvidos.

Levantou-se vagarosamente e pegou um robe dependurado na velha maçaneta da porta, bocejou algumas vezes e saiu pelo corredor igualmente velho e foi até o banheiro. Mesmo com a maior cara de sono seu rosto continuava meigo e os cabelos dourados e desarrumados davam um toque descuidadosamente belo.

_É hoje..._

Foi se arrumando quase que insconscientemente. Era um dia especial, mas por algum motivo algo se revirava dentro dela como tudo aquilo fosse ser muito mais que um reencontro.

_É hoje Zero...Após quatro anos vamos finalmente estar juntos novamente..._

Vestiu-se com um vestido verde claro bem soltinho e simples, e tomou o corredor que ia até a cozinha:

-Bom dia mãe... – disse sonolenta, mas sorrindo.

-Bom dia Katsu... – falou ajeitando as torradas de forma meio desastrada, parecia até estar tremendo.

-O que foi? – a garota dos cabelos dourados perguntou ao chegar perto da mãe – Está tremendo...A última vez que te vi assim foi... – parou rapidamente.

-Não é nada... – falou calma – Afinal...Você hoje finalmente vai para um colégio viver uma vida normal...- abraçou-a com toda sua força deixando seus cabelos loiros e lisos se esparramarem pela filha – Você não vai ter ligação nenhum com qualquer vampiro ou caça-vampiros... – falava de forma preocupada, mas até maníaca.

-Não vou...Vou estar num lugar seguro... – falou quase num sussurro segurando a mãe com força.

_Me desculpa mamãe...Mas eu quero ver o Zero...Ele é meu primo querido...É quase que meu irmão, não consigo nem imaginar como ficou todo esse tempo..._

-É melhor se arrumar... – disse para a mulher tirando as insistentes mechas de cabelo que ficavam caindo sobre o rosto doentio, mas belo – Não pode ficar a vida toda infurnada nesta casa... – disse sorrindo.

_Ela não pára de tremer...Algo ruim vai acontecer...Mas o quê?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O trem desembarcou na estação perto da hora do almoço. Em passos apressados e firmes e foi seguindo em direção ao colégio seguindo as instruções que as mais diversas pessoas lhe deram.

_Deve ser aqui..._

Parou para olhar a enorme construção a mais ou menos 20 metros dela.

_É realmente gigante..._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

-Zero...Yuuki! – o diretor falava lentamente enquanto seus abrigados os miravam do outro lado da mesa

Yuuki parecia curiosa e apreensiva, já que com certeza o assunto tinha algo a ver com a garota alta de cabelos negros com olhar misterioso que se encontrava encostada na parede refletindo:

-Essa é Iino! Prima de vocês!! – seus olhos brilhavam – Finalmente nossa família será ainda mais animada! – tentou abraçar os dois em vão.

-Prazer!! – Yuuki disse curvando-se um pouco e sorrindo.

-Prazer! – deu um sorriso ainda maior, mas ainda assim sem se livrar daquele olhar misterioso.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que não sou seu filho? – o rapaz dos cabelos prata berrou enfurecido.

-Zero...Não seja tão mal-educado com sua prima! – disse daquela maneira boba de dar bronca.

Zero parou de falar e deu as costas. "Prima", essa palavra o fazia lembra da prima que nunca mais vira, Katsura, mas por sorte ela deveria estar viva, em alguém lugar, protegida:

-Iino-chan! O Zero não é sempre assim... – a garota sorria pedindo desculpas pelo amigo.

-Se isso tem algo a ver com um garota chamada Kiryuu Katsura... – o diretor falou tendo uma resposta rápida do rapaz, pois este virou-se rapidamente com um olhar perturbado – Ela está matriculada na escola e estará na sala de vocês três...

-Então...Tem um outro Kiryuu que sobreviveu? – a garota dos cabelos negros perguntou de forma impulsiva sem pensar duas vezes.

Não era para menos, anos atrás havia sonhado com a tragédia da família Kiryuu, mas em seus sonho apenas aparecera os gêmeos:

-Sim...- respondeu meio seco – Katsura foi mandada para casa dois dias antes...

-Zero... – Yuuki tentou dizer algo, mas o rapaz já havia fechado a porta com impacto.

-Tudo bem... – Kaien comentou – Com a prima aqui será mais fácil para ele...

-Ahh...Claro! _Durante esses quatro anos...Eu nunca pensei que o Zero tivesse algum parente vivo...Porque então ele não foi morar com ela?_

-Ahh Sim! Já ia me esquecendo! Vocês duas ficarão na mesmo quarto!! Aqui está a chave!

-Obrigada tio! – ambas sairam do local.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O enorme salão do colégio estava repleto de alunos novos, uns já se entrosando, outros lá no canto e também os perdidos. No exato momento, uma figura alta de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, com um ar de arrogância entrava vagarosamente no local passando por todos como se fossem parte parte da parede só parou de andar quando chegou perto de uma porta e se encostou ali, do lado um garoto muito quieto que mirava o chão. Ao contrário do resto dos garotos no local, este tinha um ar digamos, diferente. Sua beleza era muito superior, os olhos tão verdes quanto os dela brilhavam por mais que seu olhar fosse obscuro, e os cabelos castanho ( você não disse a cor acabei inventando ) que iam até o fim dos pescoço eram naturalmente muito bem ajeitados, por mais que este não notasse, chamava a atenção de várias garotas ao redor:

-Prazer sou Ichihara Maru... – disse sem olhá-lo, mas já entediada de ficar quieta ali.

-Prazer...Patiri Rafael... – respondeu sem emoção também não a olhando.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Porque diabos eu não peguei um táxi!? – Katsura reclamava ao atravessar o portão da escola já sentindo exausta pela caminhada pela cidade.

-Porque não usou a cabeça o suficiente... – uma voz de garoto falou friamente por trás dela.

-Que desagradável... – supirou simpaticamente mesmo tendo provocado.

A garota dos cabelos dourados nem se virou para ver quem falava, aliás, sem foi preciso, pois o garoto dava largas passadas que logo a passou. Vestia calça e camisa social, aparentando ser filho de algum empresário.

_Duvido..._

Sem falar qualquer coisa, o garoto parou e virou para olhá-la, a deixando ver seu rosto. Cabelos castanhos escuro caiam sobre seus olhos e tinha a aparência aparentemente frágil, e claro um olhar sério e mal-humorado.

Pesamento dos dois: _Sem dúvida desagradável..._

A garota esperou que o rapaz entrasse para que enfim pudesse continuar seu rumo, afinal, a última coisa que queria era que seu sangue subisse a cabeça e ela começasse uma guerra antes mesmo de começar as aulas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Kiryuu Zero? – o garoto dos cabelos prata virou para se deparar com uma figura familiar.

O olhar sério e competente, cabelos negros e olhos azuis mixados num aparência atraente:

-Sasaki...Hayato? – perguntou impressionado com a quantidade de caçadores que haviam chegado na escola.

-Há quanto tempo... – o rapaz disse dando um pequeno sorriso ao ver alguém de sua raça tão próximo dele – Enfim...Os sobreviventes estão juntos...

-Pois é!! – uma voz de garota disse.

-Ichihara Maru eu suponho... – o garoto dos cabelos negros disse ao ver a jovem que se aproximava .

-Zero! – pela primeira vez no dia a garota sorriu – Hayato-san!

-Maru-chan...? – mais uma vez o destino lhe parecia muito estranho naquele dia – Nenhum de vocês viu a Katsura?? – perguntou deixando de lado seu espanto e voltando à sua expressão séria.

-Sua prima...Aquela que era um gênio junto com você? – o rapaz perguntou começando a olhar para os lados para ver se não a encontrava, tinha vagas memórias sobre uma garota muito hiperativa.

-Pensei que depois daquilo ela tinha saído de vez da assossiação dos caça-vampiros... – falou sem se importar muito se o garoto iria ter más lembranças.

-Katsu? – falou em tom mais elevado ao ver um garota suspirando de exaustão entrar pela porta principal.

-Parece que será um ano interessante... – Hayato comentou após Zero ter saído às pressas.

-É...- Maru concordou.

_Uh? Zero?_

Katsura olhou assustado ao ver que um sério, mas exasperado primo vinha em sua direção. Seu olhar estava obscuro, tendo desaparecido toda a bondade de seu olhar antigamente inocente, mas mesmo assim era ele:

-Zero!! – berrou e correu até ele pulando em cima para dar um abraço – Eu procurei você por todos esses quatro anos nem acredito que te achei!!

-Katsura! – pegou a garota e a distanciou um pouco dele delicadamente – Eu não... – seu olhar estava perturbado, após tanto tempo longe era como se ela também tivesse sido levada pela tragédia.

-Zero...Está tudo bem?? – perguntou colocando uma das mãos no rosto dele.

_Algo está errado...Naquele dia...Ele..._

_Droga...Não vou conseguir esconder mais...Não dela..._

-Conversamos sobre isso depois – falou seco e rápido a puxando pela mão até onde os outros estavam.

-Boa tarde Katsura-san... – Hayato disse polidamente.

-Sasaki Hayato? – olhou para ele curiosa caçando em sua memória algumas poucas cenas de anos atrás – Maru-chan? – seu rosto se encheu ainda mais de alegria ao ver, além do primo, outro rosto conhecido.

-Olá...Katsura... – disse sem muita emoção.

-Aí está você Zero! – uma apressada Yuuki vinha toda agitada com Iino em seu encalço.

-O que foi? – perguntou sem gosto.

-O diretor quer que nós nos apresentemos junto com ele!! Você sempre tem que ser desse jeito todo deslocado! – disse dando pequenos socos no rapaz.

-Parece que não ficou tão sozinho afinal... – a garota dos cabelos dourados disse ao ver a intimidade que seu primo tinha com a amiga.

-Ahh! Você é prima do Zero? – a garota confirmou – Prazer sou Yuuki!! – disse meio sem graça curvando-se.

-Prazer...Katsura... – sorriu.

-Ahhh! Iino-chan! Fique com eles eu e Zero temos algo importante pra fazer!! – saiu puxando Zero com toda força que tinha.

Logo uma luz iluminou o palco improvisado que se encontra na canto esquerdo do salão. Uma figura subiu nele, por mais que estivesse razoavelmente calor ele trajava um casaco:

-Sejam Bem-vindos novos alunso! Eu sou o diretor Kurosu Kaien e estarei dandos as boas vindas...

_Após meia hora..._

Alguns olhando totalmente desinteressados para teto e outros até dormiam. Os três caçadores e Iino prestavam a devida atenção, enquanto o garoto solitário que Maru conversara tempo atrás continuava a olhar para o nada, e o outro que implicara com Katsura se encontrava num canto olhando tudo com cara de tédio, mas mesmo assim prestando atenção:

-...E como último aviso gostaria de dizer que esse ano temos uma novidade no colégio Cross! Teremos uma turma noturna de alunos avançados que dividiram a escola com vocês! Peço que não os atormentem nem nada e obedecem aos monitores – Zero e Yuuki que estavam logo atrás deram dois passos a frente – Eles cuidarão para que as regras entre dia e noite sejam cumpridas e que nenhum aluno diurno interfira na vida de um noturno...

-Como se fossemos fazer isso... – uma garota qualquer dizia já de mal-humor.

-...Mas mesmo sem poder ter muito contato chamei dois de nossos alunos da noite para falar com vocês anoite! Por isso, estejam aqui!

Um breve e bem audível "Ahhh" pode ser escutado da pior platéia existente:

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aiai... – Katsura balançava a chave do quarto que iria dividir com Maru – Aqui está...

Velozmente destrancou o quarto, e para alívio da duas, suas bagagens já estavam lá do lado de suas respectivas cama, e a de Maru, era incrivelmente maior que a da outra:

-O que é essa caixa enorme? – perguntou curiosa.

-Minha coleção de espadas... – de maneira estilosa deu um leve chute na caixa e ela se abriu mostrando seu conteúdo.

Espadas de diversos tipo estavam ali guardadas e forma muito zelosa:

-Minha coleção! Não trouxe nenhuma arma de caçadora? – perguntou indiferente.

-Só o meu bastão...Está guardando em algum lugar... – disse olhando para o montoado de malas – Não exerço mais minha função então nem há motivo para eu trazer tanta coisa...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aqui está!! – Yuuki abriu alegremente a porta de seu novo.

-Bem que o meu tio falou que era confortável – a garota jogou-se na cama.

-Vai ser um ano agitado...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino...

Zero e o rapaz calado andavam pelo corredor silenciosamente.

_Esse cara...É um vampiro...?_

Olhava discretamente para seu colega de quarto com a desconfiança estampada em sua testa. Se perguntava porque cargas d´água aquele diretor maluco havia colocado um vampiro na turma do dia. Era mais uma provocação? Desse modo nem dormir iria dormir sossegado, não ao lado de um maldito vampiro:

-É aqui não é? – finalmente o belo rapaz proferiu alguma palavras ao ver o número do quarto que Zero quase passara por estar tão concentrado.

-Ahh...Claro... – falou sem emoção pegando a chave e abrindo o local.

_É melhor ficar de olhos nele..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Não entendo porque não fiquei no mesmo dormitório que o Zero...Por mais pateta que aquele diretor pareça sabe muito bem que nos conhecemos...Talvez seja aquela maldita idéia pacifista..._

Hayato e o 'garoto de mal-humor' andavam silenciosos procurando por seu quarto:

-Aqui... – ele finalmente disse ao ver rapidamente o número.

Entraram e continuaram no mais perpétuo silêncio. Ambos de jogaram na cama de tanta exaustão. O rapaz dos cabelos castanho-escuros olhava curioso para a suspeita bagagem de seu colega de quarto. Uma das malas se encontrava meio entreaberta e podia jurar que lá dentro havia avistado um arma:

-Suspeito que não é permitido portar armas nesse colégio... – disse cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Não se preocupe...Elas não ferem humanos... – saiu da cama para ajeitar aquela mala.

-Então para que servem? – perguntou sério mas sem muito interesse.

-Para matar aquela raça desgraçada... – a raiva em sua voz era evidente, até seus punhos se fechavam e tremiam.

-Vampiros? – a rapaz 'chutou', na verdade tinha certeza de que se tratavam de vampiros.

-É...Pode ser...- respondeu pegando roupas limpas num outra bolsa.

-Há proposito...Sou Oshare Kei... – finalmente se apresentou.

-Sasaki Hayato... – disse saindo do quarto para ir tomar uma ducha.

Kei ficou sozinho no quarto, e milagrosamente, uma espécie de projeto de sorriso parecia se implantar em seu rosto. Então, caçadores daquela raça maldita existiam? No final, tinha um parceiro de quarto muito mais interessante do que imaginava.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ao anoitecer, todos, mesmo de má vontade, voltavam para o salão onde estava aquele palco improvisado vestido devidamente com o uniforme:

-Katsura! Maru! – Yuuki agitava o braço no ar junto com Iino para chamar a atenção das duas – Guardamos lugares para vocês!

-Ahh! Obrigada! – a loira disse sorrindo toda alegre e se sentando, enquanto a outra apenas sentou-se acenando levemente com a cabeça para as colegas – Uhm...Zero não está com você? – procurava por ali perto mas só enxergava garotas.

-Os garotos estão do outros lado – Iino respondeu apontando para a sua direita.

-Que chato... – falou desanimada mas mesmo assim sorrindo.

Todos conversavam animados, afinal, mesmo contra a vontade já estavam lá, até que dois belos rapazes subiram ao palco. Um dele tinha uma expressão alegre, cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis e parecia pronto para falar, enquanto o outro, mais alto, tinhas os cabelos mais alaranjados e em seu rosto havia um mix de seriedade e tédio:

-Bom-dia! – o rapaz mais baixo disse com empolgação – Eu sou Hanabusa Aidou e este é Akatsuki Kain, estamos aqui para dar as boas-vindas da turma da noite para vocês!! – disse com empolgação e piscandopara a platéia.

Subtamente todas as garotas ficaram mudas e o garotos cochichavam baixinho alguma coisas desagradável:

-Bem! Vejo que há muitas belas garotas ingressaram na escola!

-Kyaaaaa!! – berros estridentes ecoaram por toda salão fazendo com que todos os garotos e as garotas não-histéricas tapassem os ouvidos.

-Aidou-senpai parece um ídolo... – Yuuki comentou alto o suficiente para as garotas ao redor ouvirem.

-Podemos te chamar de idol-senpai?? – uma berrou.

-É claro!! – concordou todo empolgado – Olha só! Ganhei um apelido!! – comentou com seu companheiro que continuava sério e entendiado.

Num canto escuro escuro, uma figura não muito alta, de cabelos negros e olhos arroxeados, olhava Aidou com um olhar bastante emburrado:

-Então garotas! Acho que podemos esperar um ano bem divertido...Ai!

A garota que se encontrava no canto agora agarrava o braço do loiro o olhando feio, e fazendo Kain dar leves suspiros de "eu não mereço isso":

-Prazer! Eu sou Nakamura Arissa e uma aluna da turma da noite também! Tenham um bom ano! – disse com um sorriso forçado, mas deixando evidente seu desgosto pelas fãs histéricas do garoto.

Puxou-o com toda sua fúria para fora do local:

-Calma Arissa! Assim você assusta minhas fãs! – disse realmente achando graça naquilo.

-Que seja! – deu as costas emburrada, cruzou os braços e saiu andando.

-Arissa-chan pera aí!! – disse indo atrás dela rapidamente.

A garota dos olhos arroxeados saiu pelo local ainda de braços cruzados e sem dar bola para o loiro que continuava na cola dela tentando fazer com que falasse com ele.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No outro dormitório do colégio, no qual ficariam as explêndidos alunos da noite, o dormitório da Lua, vários alunos conversavam na área externa. Estava havendo um verdadeira festa de boas-vindas entre eles:

-Akai... – o jovem chamado Kain estava parado em frente à uma limosine estendendo a mão para uma jovem garota que estava para sair do veículo.

-Ahhh...Obrigada!! – disse timidamente ficando bastante corada.

Sua aparência era devidamente bela. Olhos vermelhos como sangue e cabelos negros como a noite, presos em duas meigas maria-xiquinhas formando cachos na ponta. Após descer do veículo, colocou-se a andar em direção à entrada do dormitório. Nenhum dos dois proferiu qualquer palavra, embora ela ainda estivesse sem graça e imaginando que maus pensamentos ele tinha sobre ela, e ele, continuava com o rosto sério de sempre, sério até demais chegando a ser triste:

-Akai-san!! – um rapaz loiro de cabelo lisos a recebeu calorosamente – Entre por favor!

-Obrigada Ichijou-san! – disse com um meigo sorriso.

Assim que se colocou-se a vista de todos o local todo fez uma referência, e um belo rapaz de cabelos castanho escuros que se encontrava num área isolada veio lhe receber:

-Seja bem-vinda Akai...

-Há quanto tempo Kaname! – sorriu mais uma vez.

Todo o local parecia estar observando atentamente à conversa dos dois sangue-puro, aliás, já estava sendo quase um milagre ter quatro sangue-puros estudando no mesmo colégio:

-Akai-chan! – uma alegre Arissa vinha ao seu encontro fazendo com que todos mais uma vez fizessem uma reverência.

-Arissa-chan!

-Vamos! Precisamos conversar!! – deu olhar irritado para Aidou que estava encostado na parede com um olhar profundo e um pouco chateado, mas mesmo assim também emburrado.

-Claro!! – as duas sumiram de vista indo para os aposentos de Arissa.

_Aposto que vão falar mal de mim!!_

O loiro dos cabelos bagunçados ficou levemente corado e parecia jogar maldições em todos que passavam:

-Algum problema Aidou??

-Uh?? Ren-chan?? – olhou razoavelmente assustado para a lolita ruiva que o olhava alegre.

-Acabei de chegar!! Viu a Rima por aí? – perguntou empolgada.

-Está ali com o Shiki! – disse sem ânimo.

-Shiki?

-É trabalha com ela na agência de modelos!

-Bem, vou dar um 'oi' e depois volto pra resolver seu problema...

A garota saiu apressadamente até onde a amiga estava:

-Rima-chan! – disse alegre.

-Ren-chan... – a garota que conversava com o colega virou sem muita empolgação, típico dela, e cumprimentou a garota – Este é Senri Shiki... – apresentou no mesmo tom baixo.

Por um momento a ruiva ficou olhando para o rapaz. Tinha cabelo roxo e meio desarrumado, mas um muito belo rosto, mesmo que sua expressão fosse de tédio:

-Uhm...Oi.. – disse chacoalhando os ombros e indo para a grande mesa onde se encontravam alguns aperitivos, deixando Ren corada e sem graça.

-Não liga... – Rima disse.

-Ahh...Tá bem!! – falou tentando esquecer aquilo – Vou falar com o Aidou agora! Nos falamos no quarto! Vamos dividir o mesmo não vamos??

-Vamos...

-Ótimo!! – saiu apressada até onde o loiro estava.

-Pode falar! – falou para Aidou.

-Não é nada! – virou a cara ignorando o assunto.

-Ahh...Já sei...Tem a ver com a tua prima né?? – lançou um olhar ciumento.

-Não, não tem! – falou.

-Tem sim!!

-Tá...Ela está com a Akai-sama no quarto!

-Então vamos espiar!

-Claro!!

Sorrateiramente, os dois amigos sairam da pequena confraternização e foram até a sessão de quartos, com estavam todos vazios não foi difícil encontrar o único quarto da onde vinham sussurros:

-Então...Como foi sua estadia na casa dos Akatsuki?

-Bem...Ele continua a não falar muito bem comigo...Deve me odiar... - comentou calmamente.

-Sei não...Vou tentar descobrir! – falou tentando consolar a garota que mesmo não demonstrando muito, parecia muito preocupada com o que rapaz alto e loiro pensava dela.

-Brigou com Aidou de novo? – perguntou.

-Ah é...Mas amanhã eu voltou a falar com ele... – sorriu.

Enquanto isso, os dois amigos nobres estavam com suas orelhas grudadas na porta tentando ouvir as inaudíveis palavras que as duas cochichavam:

-Droga não escuto nada! – o garoto disse.

-Eu também não..

-Uhm... – a jovem dos cabelos negros e compridos foi até a porta e a abriu, fazendo os dois cairem ao seus pés – O que estão fazendo aqui?? – falou irritada ao ver seu primo Aidou com a amiga.

-O que está acontecendo? – Kain chegou no local junto com Ichijou que parecia achar graça na cena.

-Eles estavam tentando escutar nossa conversa!!

-O que estava fazendo Aidou? – a voz séria e congelante de do puro-sangue Kaname pode ser escutada.

-Nada Kaname-sama!! – levantou-se apressada pedindo desculpas.

-Você e Ren terão sua punição depois... – saiu calmamente do local.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Chegamos – um rapaz de cabelos negros e pele razoavelmente bronzeada abria a porta da limosine para que três pessoas saissem.

Primeiramente, um bela garota de cabelos lilás, outra igualmente bela de cabelos curtos e castanhos, logo depois um rapaz de cabelos da cor do fogo. Assim que os quatro estavam de fora, o rapaz que saira primeiro e a garota dos cabelos lilás se colocaram do lado direito da porta, enquanto os outros dois ficaram do lado esquerdo, e feito assim, uma bela figura finalmente saiu do quarto. Cabelos lisos, compridos e rosa-escuros, pele branca, olhos azuis e corpo escultural:

-Finalmente! – a moça sorriu ao ver o local – Vamos entrando Hikari, Yami, Tsuki e Taiyoo! – falou gentilmente.

-Claro Mandy-sama!! – a garota do cabelos curtos e castanhos, chamado Tsuki falou docemente.

Assim que os cincos entraram, com Mandy na frente, todo o local novamente parou para receber mais uma sangue-puro:

-Seja bem-vinda Dol Amroth Mandy... – Kuran a cumprimentou polidamente como se fosse uma velha desconhecida.

Sem se importar com qualquer coisa que as pessoas no local pudessem pensar, literalmente ignorando o vampiro e seguiu direto para a sessão dos quarto:

-É por aqui? – perguntou com tom moderado.

-Claro! Permita-me Mandy-sama! – Ichijou a guiou pelo local.

Após a sangue-puro desaparecer de vista, todos comentavam meio amedrontados sobre o acontecido, no dilema de não saber a quem, futuramente, obedecer:

-Não acredito que ela agiu assim com o Kaname-sama! – o loiro dos cabelos desarrumados, que já se encontrava lá embaixo bem distante de Ren que conversava com Rima, alterou-se quase indo atrás da rosada.

-Acalme-se Aidou...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Parece que os vampiros estão festejando... – Maru comentou enquanto olhava o colégio pela janela.

-Ahh...É! Não sabia que haviam vampiros aqui...Deve ser por isso que minha mãe estava tão nervosa hoje... – Katsura comentou mesmo sabendo que aquilo não teria resposta.

_Um homem que me parece familiar querendo que humanos e vampiros convivam no mesmo colégio...Que coisa mais ilusitória...Se bem...Isso um belo dia não foi real??_

Repentinamente algumas memórias de sua infância invadiram sua mente:

-Que tal irmos lá?? – perguntou sorrindo achando sua súbita idéia bastante divertida.

-É...Eu estava pensando em observá-los de perto mesmo...

Sorrateiramente, foram para o telhado e por ali andaram e escoaram tentando sair do dormitório sem que ninguém os visse:

-Vamos descer e nos esconder naquele bosque... – a garota dos cabelos negros sugeriu, na verdade, ordenou.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?? – uma furiosa Yuuki as encontrou lá embaixa.

-Vamos dar só uma espiada... – a loira disse tentando convencê-la – Estamos acostumadas com eles...Não terá nenhum problema...

-Não parece má idéia Yuuki-chan!

-Iino-chan!! – falou assustada ao ver que perderia.

-O que está acontecendo? – Zero pulou do telhado e aterrissou entre a prima e Maru.

-Zero!! Onde você estava?? Elas querem ver a turma da noite!!

-Também quero...- Hayato também pulou ali marcando presença.

-Está tudo bem Yuuki...Eles vão apenas averiguar... – o garoto dos cabelos prateados deu as costas indo embora calmamente.

-Mas Zero!!

-Não adiantar esconder dele...Iino deve saber do segredo por ser sobrinha do diretor, Katsura, Maru e Hayato assim como eu, são caçadores impossível esconder deles...

-Está bem!! – a garota pulou numa árvore para dar as instruções – Vocês podem ir!! Mas vão pelo bosque e não deixem eles verem vocês...!!

-Claro Yuuki-chan!! – a loira sorriu simpaticamente.

Os quatro logo tomaram seu caminho deixando Yuuki ali para vigiar mais um pouco o local:

-Nossa...Faz tempo que não faço isso!! – Katsura saltitava pelo caminho.

-Você realmente ficou distante do Kiryuu... – Iino riu um pouco e depois comentou.

-Como? – perguntou curiosa.

-Nada... – falou ficando com a expressão misteriosa de sempre.

-Naquela árvore... – o garoto apontou para uma árvore bem cheia de folhas e perto de uma janela da onde podia-se ouvir conversa e ver luzes fracas..

Em saltos leves e silenciosos os quatro subiram na árvore e colocaram-se a observar. O local era iluminado por velas e muito estudantes vampiros conversavam:

-Iino-chan!! – a garota havia descido da árvore e tomava outro caminho.

-Vou entrar lá... – respondeu.

-Eu vou junto... – saltou do galho onde estava e foi atrás da garota, deixando os outros dois caçadores sozinhos.

-Vamos nos separar...Quero ficar de olho neles... – estendeu um comunicador para a colega.

-Certo!!

Em passos largos e apressados, as duas garotas logo deram a volta e estavam na entrada do local.

_Nunca vi tantos vampiros juntos..._

-Sejam bem-vindas!! – um rapaz de cabelos loiro e lisos de humor bastante humano veio recepcioná-las.

-Obrigada!! – Katsura sorriu retribuindo a simpatia.

-Vocês são alunas da turma do dia que vieram escondidas nos espiar...?

-É quase isso...- Iino respondeu – Na verdade ficamos curiosas...Podemos?

-Claro! Mas não larguem de mim!!

_Que vampiro mais...Diferente..._

Desse modo, cada uma pegou um dos braços do rapaz e os três entraram de vez no lugar:

-O que está fazendo Ichijou? – uma bela moça de cabelos compridos e pardos veio dar-lha uma bronca com a maior expressão de desagrado que as duas garotas já viram – Kaname-sama não irá gostar disso!!

-Está tudo bem Ruka... – uma voz feminina calou a sala – Aliás...Eu acho que já... – subtamente a sangue-puro e voltava de seu quarto calou-se a olhou as duas garotas perplexa, na verdade, apenas uma delas.

-Se você quer assim... – Ruka obedeceu, mas saiu irritada do local.

-Mandy-chan...? – a garota perguntou tão baixinho que quase ninguém ouviu nem a rosada, se bem que, não era preciso, podia ler a mente dela.

-Katsura-chan?? – sua palavras fizeram com que todos soltassem exclamações.

-Há quanto tempo... – Katsura deu um sorriso entristecido.

A sangue-puro deu leves passos e depois parou na metade do caminho. Parecia hesitar em chegar até onde a garota estava, memórias de seus pais invadiam sua mente, memórias daquele dia pareciam bem vivas como se fossem ontem.

_De qualquer forma...Nós mesmos falhamos como amigos...nenhum de nós sabia o mais importante um sobre o outro..._

A rosada novamente voltou a andar e sorriu se aproximando da antiga amiga.

- É um prazer te ver novamente – fala calmamente, mas dava para ver que tinha alegria e emoção em suas palavras – Senti sua falta, pena que a ultima vez que te vi foi num acidente lamentável.

- Também senti sua falta, você me viu aquele dia? – pergunta a jovem parecendo um pouco triste, pois se lembrou da cena e de descobrir por fotos que era a casa da amiga.

- Sim – respondeu séria – Quem diria que as duas tinham um segredo tão importante sem ser revelado, um segredo que descobrimos quando uma de nós sofreu a sua pior tragedia – não se sabia direito com que tom que a jovem falava, tinha um pouco de ironia, tristeza, calma, ira – Eu uma vampira de sangue-puro e você, minha melhor amiga, uma caçadora de vampiros – isso foi como um alarde para Ichijou e também para Iino, que finalmente entenderam a razão daquele clima forte no ar.

- É, assim como não contamos o que eramos – pausou – Você também não nos contou o que era... Se bem que...

- Vocês perceberam minha presença no primeiro dia que me viram, certo? – se lembrou de quando chegou perto de Zero – Zero percebeu pela minha presença que eu era vampira, mas preferiu acreditar nos seus olhos, assim como você – a jovem de cabelos dourados afirmou com a cabeça – Mas no final das contas... Eu gostaria de esquecer do meu trágico passado e voltar a me tornar sua amiga – diz um pouco timidamente – Afinal não quero sacrificar nossa amizade pelo que aconteceu, mas entenderei, se você, como a maioria dos caçadores que não fazem amizade com vampiros, não querer a mim – terminou com uma espécie de desabafo para amiga, coisa que queria fazer há anos.

- Quantas besteira... – a garota aproximou-se dando um sorriso meio triste – Eu ignorei esse fato aquele dia e não há motivo para eu não ignorar agora... – falou mais animada – Afinal...Eu estou distante da sociedade faz quatro anos...E mesmo que estivesse lá ainda...Não faz diferença... – a garota pulou na outra dando um abraço, mas claro, com mais leveza que das outras vezes.

Pela milésima vez naquela noite, todos começaram a comentar entre enquanto viam a cena:

-Faz desfeita ao Kaname-sama e agora se mostra amiga de uma caçadora... – Aidou foi se aproximando vagarosamente congelando algumas coisas à sua volta inconscientemente – Mesmo sendo uma sangue-puro eu vou...!!

O loiro estava preste e desferir algum tipo de ataque em direção à duas quando a grande e bela figura de Yami, que entrou na frente segurando uma enorme shuriken, preparado para qualquer ataque que o nobre pudesse desferir contra sua mestra:

-Tsc!!

-Acalme-se Aidou... – Kain colocou a mão sobre o ombro do primo tentando o impedir de fazer qualquer besteira.

-Pare por favor, Aidou-san... – Akai, que estava quieta num canto com Arissa, caminhou até a confusão – A intenção desse colégio é manter uma relação harmoniosa entre vampiros e humanos... – proferiu as palavras com calma mas convicção – Nenhum de nós devemos dar motivos para discórdia, e além do mais, por mais que tenha sido caçadora um dia, Katsura-san deixou claro que não tem mais ligação com os caçadores...

-Ela pode estar mentindo! – respondeu irritado tentando se livrar do primo – Akai-sama...Como pode ter certeza?

_Sei por causa do Ichiru mas...Eles não devem saber sobre isso..._

-Já basta Aidou... – a deslumbrante figura de Kaname aproximou-se, dando um tapa no rosto do loiro fazendo um pequeno corte – Akai está totalmente certa...

-Me perdoe! Kaname-sama!! – fez uma pequena reverência demonstrando seu arrependimento.

Em questão de poucos segundos, o Kuran saiu do montoeira de pessoas e voltou ao seu canto particular acompanhado da sangue-puro de maria-xiquinhas, que conversava com ele sobre a importância do pacifismo no colégio:

-Aidou? – Arissa foi correndo até o primo indo checar o corte.

-Não foi nada... – falou sério e sentido – Não precisa de preocupar... – seu olhar ficou subtamente gentil ao encontrar com o dela.

-Me dê licença... – a rosada se aproximou de Aidou colocando sua mão perto do rosto dele.

-Não precisa! – segurou rudemente a mão da garota.

-Larga a mão de ser teimoso... – Katsura se aproximou pegando o braço dele

-Ei??

-Verdade...Pára de ser teimoso!! – a garota dos cabelos negros segurou o outro braço.

Desse modo, Mandy segurou o rosto do rapaz com um mão e passando o polegar no ferimento ele desapareceu.

_Eu não sabia o que ela ia fazer com o meu primo...Só senti que era algo bom...Foi realmente muito gentil..._

-Obrigada! – a puro-sangue dos cabelos negros sorriu.

-De nada!! – Mandy retribuiu o sorriso e se distanciou deles puxando a loira com ela.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Er...Kaname-sama! – Ruka se aproximou timidamente.

-O que foi Ruka?

-Foi muito gentil ao proteger a caçadora, mas não precisava...

-Eu sou o responsável por esses vampiros e gozo da confiança do diretor... – pegou um comprimido de sangue e colocou na taça com água – Não posso deixar que brigas aconteçam, além do mais, dúvido que aquela garota pudesse fazer mal...

-Ahh...Sim... – respondeu envergonhada.

_Que pessoa mais triste...Mesmo sendo uma vampira dá pra notar..._

Espiando de uma árvore aquele local, o jovem caçador observava a cena do amor não correspondido da vampira. Por um momento sentiu raiva de si mesmo, por seus pensamentos, afinal, não deveria sentir compaixão de uma criatura como ela:

-Melhor ir Ruka... – disse olhando sutilmente pela janela – Ou então um caçador que realmente pode lhe fazer mal pode entrar em ação...

_Sangue-puro desgraçado!! Me encontrou!!_

Com um salto leve e silencioso pulou para outra árvores, e a jovem vampira, mesmo sem entender muita coisa, retirou-se do local um tanto chateada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Esses são Uchiha Yami, Kamiya Hikari, Inoue Tsuki eKurosaki Taiyoo – a rosada aprensentou respectivamente o ninja que as protegera, a garota dos cabelos lilás, a jovem dos cabelos curtos e castanho e o rapaz dos cabelos de fogo assim que chegaram em sua área privada.

-Prazer! – sorriu fazendo a reverência costumeira do Japão – Kiryuu Katsura!

-Seja bem-vinda ao grupo Katsura-chan! – Tsuki disse.

-Obrigada! Ahh!! Mandy-chan!! O Zero está aqui no colégio também!! – falou animada – Mandy-chan?

A rosada subtamente ficou quieta olhando para o lado. Katsura se aproximou mais e pôde ver o leve vermelho que tomara conta das bochechas brancas da vampira:

-Que bom... – um sorriso cheio de mistérios brotou em seu rosto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto todos festejavam e conversavam, a jovem garota do período diurno se encontrava encostada na parede observando todos com com um olhar enigmático, mas muito bela, aliás, ela mesma estava sendo bastante observada, para uma humana, era muito bonita e tinha um ar forte envolvendo:

-Tudo bem?? – o mesmo rapaz loiro que as recebera vinha fazer-lhe companhia.

-Sim! – sorriu sendo simpática.

-Não nos apresentamos muito bem, Ichijou Takuma – estendeu a mão.

-Miharu Iino! – apertou a mão dele com força.

-Eles podem ser frios, mas são mais simpáticos quando se conhece bem! – falou olhando para todos ao redor.

-Takuma, Kaname quer vê-lo... – Kain disse seriamente.

-Ahh! Está bem...! – disse meio desanimado – Te vejo amanhã Iino-chan! – saiu todo sorridente – Katsura está logo ali! – apontou para um terraço onde uma bela cortina servia como porta – Vá lá! Aposto que a Mandy-sama não irá se importar! – deu uma piscadela antes de dar as costas.

_Que pessoa mais doce..._

A garoto deixou-se admirar a beleza do rapaz por alguns instantes enquanto ele se ia vagarosamente, mas logo depois, foi em passos apressados atrás da colega que sumira:

-Katsura? – perguntou disparamente atrás atravessar a cortina – Não é melhor irmos?

-Ahhh! Iino-chan!! Me desculpa! – a garota que estava sentada numa conversa levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a garota – É melhor irmos mesmo! – tirou o relógio de bolso do uniforme e olhou a hora – Posso invadir isso aqui amanhã de novo? – perguntou para Mandy num sorriso divertido.

-Quem sabe eu mesma não dê uma passadinha secreta pelo dormitório do Sol?

-Ótimo!!

-Aiai... – Iino suspirou – Vai ser engraçado!!

-Então até amanhã! – a rosada sorriu e seus seguidores deram leves 'tchaus' para as garotas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Acabei perdendo a hora! – falou dando risada enquanto as duas corriam procurando pelos outro dois.

-O que há de tão engraçado?

-Vamos levar bronca só quero ver a cara do...

Repentinamente o caçador dos cabelos negros pulou na frente delas:

-Achei Maru! – falou pelo comunicador.

-Desculpa! – falou sincera – Me enrolei um pouco lá...

-Tudo bem...- o rapaz disse distraído.

_Tudo bem?? _--Pensamento das duas.

Para quem parecia um rapaz sério e com alma de caçador, no momento ele estava estranho. Na verdade, a expressão triste daquela garota parecia preencher sua mente e aparecer nas horas mais inoportunas:

-Demoraram! – Maru apareceu em cima de uma árvore.

-Me desculpe...

-Vamos antes que a Yuuki surte... – Iino puxou Katsura e os as seguiram.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto os quatro ainda estavam no dormitório da lua, Yuuki averiguava o local onde guardavam os cavalos, ouvia passos ali dentro e um barulho fora do normal:

-Quem está aí?? – falou alto o suficiente.

Por algum motivo, estava com medo de entrar ali, provavelmente porque não estava acostumada com aquele trabalho.

_Qume eu estou temendo?? Os vampiros não sairiam por aí pra ver os cavalos! Só pode ser algum aluno do dia..Mas mesmo assim...Por que estaria aqui??_

A garota respirou fundo e pegou o Ártemis. Entrou em passos lentos no local, sempre com o bastão à frente. Apurou a visão e começou a procurar, e para seu alívio, tudo que encontrou foi um belo aluno diurno sentando na palha encostada na grade que prendia o cavalos:

-Ahh...Er... – por um momento não soube o que falar – Quero seu nome e sala! É proibido perambular pelo colégio a essa hora!

-Me perdoe.. – a rapaz disse olhando para baixo – Já estou de saída... – levantou-se e limpou a sujeira do uniforme.

_O que há com ele...?_

-Ah...Por que veio aqui?? – correu até ele que já estava à caminho do dormitório.

-Gosto de ficar com os animais... – falou sem olhá-la e contiando a andar.

_Que pessoa mais misteriosa...Ai! Droga! Esqueci de pegar o nome e a sala!!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na manhã seguinte, o Sol brilhava fortemente e os despertadores que cada aluno trazia de casa tocavam energeticamente.

_Nhai! Que delícia...Primeira dia de aula..._

Katsura coçou os olhos e espreguiçou-se, a janela já estava aberta e os raios de Sol entravam para provocar-lhe os olhos:

-Abria janela para ver se acordava... – a voz de Maru entrou por seus ouvidos.

-Ahh! Maru-chan obrigada!! – disse se espreguinando novamente com os olhos já acostumados – Nossa...Já está pronta...

-É que não sei onde é a minha sala...- comentou terminando de amarrar o lacinho do casaco – E pelo jeito estamos em salas diferentes... – foi até o criado e pegou dois papéis onde estavam listadas as salas e seu aluno.

-Que pena... – a garota sorriu.

_Não me lembro dela sorrir sempre desse jeito...Está realmente descontente mas..._

-...Ao menos o Zero, a Iino e a Yuuki estão na mesma que eu... – falou mais animada.

-O diretor deve ter nos dividido... – comentou séria com o olhar pensativo.

-É claro...Tenho poucas notícia de você mas...Ainda procura aquele vampiro? – perguntou enquanto calçava a bota preta e simples que pegara para usar com o uniforme.

-Claro... – falou vingativa, mas sem demonstrar muito de sua raiva.

-Hayato também...Deve estar atrás daquela organização de vampiros... – comentou – E Zero...A história dele também não é novidade...

-E você? – a garota dos cabelos negros perguntou – Também atrás da sangue-puro que destrui seu pai e seu tio... – perguntou arrogante.

-Eu deveria...Mas não tenho o direito... – a garota falou pela primeira vez com tristeza e seriedade nos olhos.

-Não acredito... - a caçadora pegou uma pequena a adaga e a escondeu no uniforme saindo irritada do quarto em seguida.

_Quem diria...Que a doce Maru-chan estaria tão amarga e sem emoções...Se bem que...o Ichiru também..._

Uma lágrima correu por seus olhos. A garota a enxugou rápido e voltou a se trocar rapidamente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aqui é a nossa sala Iino-chan!

Yuuki e Iino entravam pela sala e olhavam para todos os alunos sentados conversando:

-Eu preciso ver se nenhum aluno se perdeu! Procure um lugar ok? – pediu sorrindo e saindo correndo pelo corredor.

-Ta bem... – a garota disse subindo até as últimas carteiras e sentando-se à frente de Zero.

Deu um leve suspiro e apoiou o rosto nas mãos ficando perdida em pensamentos, deixando aquela sua expressão misteriosa tomar conta dela:

-Ei?? – um garoto no outro canto da sala cochichava com o amigo – Olha!! – apontava para a garota dos cabelos negros.

-Uau!! Ela tão bonita quanto à Arissa-sama!!

-Aquela olhar misterioso e o lápis no olho...

-Vai falar com ela!!

-Quê??

-Vai lá!! – o garota começou a empurrar o colega.

-Uhm...Err! – após alguns instantes os dois rapazes estavam na frente de Iino tentando falar alguma coisa – Você...voo...

-Algum problema? – perguntou na maior naturalidade.

Subtamente o som de alguns cadernos sendo jogados na mesa foi escutado:

-Iino-chan! Achei que tinha me perdido... – a garota dos cabelos dourados estava ofengante como se tivesse corrido o Japão todo.

-Eh? Mais uma garota linda!!

-Essa é tão meiga que parece uma boneca... – os dois garotos falavam em alto e bom som como se as duas não pudessem ouvir.

-Ah! Obrigada! Acho que é de família...Minha mãe também é assim...

_Ela notou que eles estão afim dela?_

Iino olhava a situação com um certo interesse:

-Guardei lugar pra você Katsura, anda logo! – Zero puxou a garota pela gola do uniforme e ao mesmo tempo olhando feio para os garotos.

-Kiryuu-kun continua tão assustador quanto ano passado...

-Por quê?

-Ahh...Não é nada...err...

-Miharu Iino...

-Miharu-sama!! Voltaremos para nossos lugares.

A garota suspirou novamente.

_É cada um que aparece..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Aiai! Já percorri quase o prédio todo! Ainda bem nenhum aluno se perdeu ou tentou matar aula..._

Yuuki andava por um corredor cheio de janela com um sorriso de "satisfação por seu trabalho" no rosto.

_Porque tem um aluno andando no jardim lá fora??_

A garota abriu o vidro da janela para olhar melhor.

_É o mesmo de ontem!!_

-Pode esperar aí!! – berrou pulando do local e aterrissando à dez metros do rapaz – Hoje eu vou pegar seu nome e sala!!

-Uhm... – o garoto suspirou e sentou na beirada da fonte – Patiri Rafael da sala C...- respondeu sem muita animação.

_Ele...Não deu nenhuma desculpa...Que olhar mais triste..._

Yuuki por um momento ficou observando o rapaz. Era incrivelmente belo, seus olhos eram incrivelmente verdes e lindos, embora ele não refletissem nada. Seu cabelo que ia até o fim dos pescoço se espalhava pelo rosto baixo:

-Venha!! – Yuuki pegou na mão do garoto pedindo para que se levanta-se – A aula já deve ter começado! É melhor não se atrasar! – sorriu.

Deveria estar apressada para levá-lo à sala, mas por algum motivo seus passos estavam normais e olhava para ele de tempo em tempo.

_Ele não fala nada...Me lembra até o Zero anos atrás...Não posso deixar as coisas assim..._

-Ahh...Er... – tentou pensar em algo útil para dizer – Eu sou Kurosu Yuuki...

-Eu sei...O diretor te apresentou aquele dia...

-Bem, qualquer coisa pode me pedir! Você vai gostar do colégio também! Ahhh! Também tem o Zero se bem que... – a garota parou por um momento para olhar para sua lista de aluno com sala e parceiros de quarto – Você divide o quarto com o Zero! Bem, as vezes ele é rabugento e está sempre de mal humor...Por isso, pode me chamar mesmo estando com ele!! – Yuuki parou em frente à uma porta – Aqui...primeiro C!

-Obrigada Yuuki... – disse ainda sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, mas ainda sim, aparentemente mais cuidadoso.

-Está tudo bem! Boa aula!! – sorriu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Já fazendo lição?? – uma sonolenta Arissa abriu a porta do quarto de Akai e encontrou a garota lendo e escrevendo.

-Ah! Não! É apenas um relatório... – falou calma mas bocejando devido ao sono.

-Boa sorte então...

-Ah...feche a porta por fa... – virou-se para a amiga já não estava lá – Não tem problema... – falou para si mesma voltando a escrever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aidou?? – a sangue-puro abriu a porta do quarto do rapaz – Aidou?- foi até cama e começou a chacoalhá-lo de leve.

-O que foi? Tô dormindo!! – reclamou.

-A tia mandou uma carta! – falou sentando na cama dele ignorando o fato de que ele estava dormindo – Ela diz que a prima está com saudades e seu pai quer que se comporte bem...! E desejaram boa sorte pra mim...

-Mas eu estou me comportando... Agora eu quero dormir...- colocou o travasseiro na cara – Você vai acordar o Kain desse jeito...

-Mas ele não está na cama dele... – a sangue-puro olhou para a cama toda arrumada do outro lado do cômodo – Então fica quieta e dorme também!! – pegou a garota pelo braço e a fez deitar.

-É...Não é má idéia! Mas depois olha a carta ok? – falou um pouco sonolenta.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O herdeiro dos Akatsuki andava pelo dormitório aparentemente sem rumo, mas atento à tudo ao seu redor.

_Ela dormiu..._

Parou em frente à porta aberta do quarto da garota de maria-xiquinhas e ficou a olhando por um momento. Estava debruçada na escrivaninha numa posição meio desconfortável com a cabeça literalmente em cima do papéis e livros que escrevia e lia.

Silenciosamente e em passos vagarosos, o vampiro adentrou no quarto. Com todo o cuidado, tirou a doce garota da onde estava e a colocou em seu braços, por mais que fosse uma criatura das trevas parecia um anjo adormecido. Observou aquele belo rosto por um momento, ela realmente estava em sono profundo, e com o mesmo cuidado que a colocara em seu braços, a deitou na majestosa cama no canto direito do quarto:

-Bom sonhos sonhos Akai... – falou quase em pensamento, deixando o quarto em seguida e fechando a porta.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TOC TOC

-Deve estar dormindo... – Rima falou do outro lado da porta.

-Então melhor acordá-la! – Ren abriu a porta e entrou silenciosamente no quarto – Akai-sama... – falou gentilmente com a figura adormecida.

-Uh...? – a garota virou de barriga para cima – Quem me colocou na cama? – perguntou curiosa ao lembrar fortemente que adormecera na escrivaninha.

-Não sei! Mas está quase na hora da aula! - apontou para o majestoso relógio dourado pendurado na parede.

-Verdade!! – a sangue-puro levantou-se rapidamente correu até o guarda-roupa abrindo-o e tirando o uniforme branco.

-Parece com o Shiki não acordou ainda... – Rima comentou – Vamos Ren!

-Tá bem!

-Com licença, Akai-sama!

-Claro! Rima-san!

As duas garotas sairam em disparada pelos corredores do dormitório, aparentemente, todos os seu colegas estavam tendo preguiça de se levantar:

-Shiki! – Rima bateu na porta – Que problemático... – abriu e entrou no local acendendo a luz.

-Shiki-san? – a ruivo aproximou-se do rapaz e o cutucou de leve.

-Que foi? – ele perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Hora da aula...! – a garota sorriu, mesmo se lembrando da fria recepção que o rapaz lhe dera.

-Que saco... – mesmo contra a sua vontade, levantou-se e foi pegar seu uniforme no armário – Podem esperar lá fora? – perguntou já tirando a camisa do pijama.

-Tá bem!! – Ren disse um tanto vermelha, puxando a amiga pela mão.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Estamos todos prontos? – Mandy perguntou ao ver todo os alunos juntos na sala de entrada do dormitório.

-Espero que não se esqueçam das regras... – Kaname chegou se aproximando.

-Vamos logo!! – a rosada saiu o mais rápido que pôde do local.

Logo todos estavam à caminho do prédio onde se situavam suas salas. Com Mandy na frente, Kaname e Akai logo atrás e completando o grupo de sangue-puros, Arissa, que estava acompanhada de Aidou.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Kya!!

-Quero ver logo o Idol-senpai!!

-E eu os outros alunos!! Devem ser todos muito lindos!!

-Kyaaa!!

-Atenção!! – Yuuki subiu em cima do muro que separava o dormitório da lua do resto do colégio – Você não podem chegar mais perto que isso! Pode observá-los, mas nunca tocá-los...bater foto ou qualquer coisa do gênero!!

-Agora eu entendi porque meu tio precisa de guardiões... – Iino comentou com Katsura, ambas estava encostadas numa árvore perto do local.

-Quanto escândalo por simples bestas sedentas por sangue... – Hayato disse com desprezo ao chegar onde as duas garotas estavam.

-Calma! Elas não sabem! – Katsura sorriu – Se bem que seria engraçado se descobrissem...

-Nem pense nisso... – Iino disse.

-Calma! Não vou fazer nada!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Bem que o Aidou disse que elas eram histéricas... – Ren comentou com Rima e Shiki enquanto esperando perto da grande porta que os separava dos humanos.

-Que chato... – o rapaz comentou enquanto bocejava.

-Vou ficar surda com tantos "Kyaaa!!"

Há alguns passos dali:

-O que está fazendo?? – Aidou perguntou ao ver a prima enganchar seu braço no dele.

-Nada... – falou virando o rosto.

-Desse jeito parecemos namorados... – comentou.

-Quê?? Só estou com medo de passar no meio daquelas pessoas histéricas...!! – disse ficando vermelha, mas colocando seus livros na frente do rosto deixando só os roxos olhos à mostra.

Em alguns minutos o portão se abriu, e a visão não poderia ser outra: diversas garotas incluindo alguns garotos estava ali tentando chegar perto deles como se fossem estrela do pop. Yuuki tentava contê-los, mas era tão inútil que sua cena chegava a ser patética:

-Ai!! – fora empurrada por umas cinco garotas.

Estava pronta para cair no duro chão, mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer. Quando abriu seus olhos percebeu que estava nos braços de alguém:

-Eh? Rafael? – perguntou ao reconhecer aqueles olhos verdes.

-Vocês está bem Yuuki? – perguntou.

Todos os alunos, incluindo os alunos noturnos, olhavam a cena, a garota parecia estonteada:

-Eu estou bem sim!! – ficou vermelha por um momento e tratou de ficar em pé por si só – Preciso monitorar os alunos...

-Já está na hora de irem para seus dormitórios! Ou caso ao contrário serão proibidos de ver os alunos da noite até a formatura!! – Zero chegou repentinamente no local falando em tom irritado e elevado – Não vou agüentar vocês todo dia assim até lá!!

_Zero??_

A turma da Noite, que andava vagarosamente por ali parou repentinamente, tudo porque a jovem moça que estava da frente daquele projeto de fila parara. Olhava profundamente para o garoto dos cabelos pratas, seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no dele e ela pareceu começar a andar inconscientemente até ele:

- O que você quer? – pergunta o jovem com voz fria.

- Você não se lembra de mim Zero? – responde ela calorosa.

- Por que me lembraria? – pergunta e sente o cheiro forte da vampira bem próximo a ele "Este perfume, não acredito" – Você não pode ser a...

- Sim, sou eu, há quanto tempo... – antes de a jovem terminar a fala desmaia, só não cai no chão, pois os reflexos de Zero são mais rápidos.

- Mandy?!

- Zero você pode levá-la para a enfermaria? – pergunta Yuuki para o garoto que parecia meio transtornado.

- Nós temos que ver se está tudo bem com ela – começa Tsuki – É nosso dever cuidar dela.

- No momento o único dever de vocês é ir para a aula – pronuncia o frio Zero – tudo bem Yuuki, eu levo ela e a espero acordar.

- Obrigada – sorri a monitora – E vocês tem que ir para aula – se refere aos quatro seguidores da vampira sangue-puro.

- Quem são vocês para dizer o que devemos fazer ou não? – pergunta Yami – E como podemos confiar em vocês, considerando que quem cuidará dela será um caçador de vampiros? – questiona desconfiado.

- Não farei nada a ela – responde Zero – Isso eu lhe garanto, mesmo porque ela não é fraca, afinal é uma sangue-puro.

O rapaz levou a garota rapidamente para a enfermaria:

- Obrigada – fala Hikari – A razão de ela estar assim é por estar uma semana sem beber sangue ou tomar o comprido – essa noticia foi um choque para o monitor.

- Como ela consegue? – pergunta Katsura que aparece repentinamente no local.

- Ela odeia sangue – pronuncia Tsuki – Desde pequena, mas parou de beber mais ou menos aos cinco anos, por isso tem freqüentes tonturas.

- Entendi... – fala a garota – Zero você consegue a fazer tomar os comprimidos?

- Sim – fala o jovem de cabelos prateados – Agora vocês podem ir, os alunos do período noturno não devem ficar fora da sala... – todos saem do local incluindo Katsura. Que pisca para Zero antes de ir, deixando os dois sozinhos, em um minuto a jovem abre os olhos.

- Zero?! É você mesmo? – pergunta a jovem vampira ao vê-lo.

- Sim – fala frio – Faz tempo que não vemos, não é? – sua voz continha muita mágoa.

- É – a tristeza podia ser notada na voz da garota – Senti sua falta.

- Toma – entrega um copo com um liquido vermelho que estava no comprimido, ignora completamente o que ela disse.

- Eu não quero – recusa a bebida.

- Eu não perguntei se você quer, eu disse para você beber – ordena sério – Você é uma vampira, deve se alimentar, ou prefere sangue mesmo? – fala proferindo essas palavras de uma forma ríspida para machucá-la.

- EU ODEIO SANGUE!! – exclama a garota – E odeio mais ainda ser vampira – lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos azuis – Você fala de uma maneira como se eu gostasse de me alimentar dos outros, se eu pudesse escolher eu morria sem beber uma gota de sangue de alguém – o garoto se espanta com o que ela diz – Mas não faço isso pelo meu irmão e pelos meus amigos.

- Querendo ou não, você é uma vampira – tenta manter sua voz séria – Beba isso logo! Ou terei que forçá-la a beber?

- Eu bebo – ela faz cara de nojo, mas toma de uma vez a bebida.

- Por que você não me contou que era vampira? – pergunta baixo, mas num tom que a rosada escute.

- Porque não queria te assustar e nem aos outros – inicia triste – E se vocês soubessem não seriam mesmo meus amigos, afinal são caçadores, não é?

- Sim, somos de uma família de distintos caçadores de vampiros – responde – Mas você devia ter confiado na gente.

- Vocês também nunca me disseram que caçavam vampiros – retruca – Isso também não seria desconfiança da parte de vocês?

- Você está certa – termina o monitor – Mas saber ou não disso, não importa mais agora... – pausa – O que é importa é que odeio sua raça e não confio nela, para mim todos os vampiros deveriam ser exterminados! – conclui magoando a garota.

- Me mate então! – provoca – Aproveite que estou fraca, seria mais uma gloria para sua família, matar uma das ultimas sobreviventes da família Dol Amroth, termine o trabalho que seus pais começaram!

- Você continua dramática como sempre – sua voz corta o coração dela – Não serei responsável por acabar com você, mesmo com esse seu teatro barato, eu não tenho pena de você... E se não me engano quem deveria estar com desejo de vingança é você.

- Não guardo rancor de você, afinal não foi você quem os matou – se levanta, ainda chorando e se aproxima do rapaz – E não me culpe pelo que fizeram a sua família, pois nada tenho haver com isso... – dá uma pequena pausa – Sinto muito por você também ter se tornado um vampiro – pronuncia baixo.

- Não quero que sinta pena de mim – responde percebendo que a jovem está bem perto de si – E se está bem para estar de pé, então pode ir para a aula – termina se retirando da enfermaria.

- Droga – suas lágrimas ainda demonstravam a dor e a confusão que marcavam seu interior – Eu ainda te amo e vou lutar para te mostrar o meu valor – ela limpa as lagrimas – Agora é hora de eu ir para a aula – a jovem sai da enfermaria apressada

_Desgraça!!_

O rapaz se senta na cama do local trasntornado. "Ela não tinha que ter voltado" era tudo que pensava. Não queria nunca mais qualquer contato com vampiros, a não ser 'aquela mulher', queria matá-la a todo custo! Mas ao invés disse, virara um monitor que esconde os segredos de vampiros e agora, aquela garota voltara para confundir sua mente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alguns momentos atrás, após Zero levar Mandy para a enfermaria...

Yuuki continuava a tentar conter as histéricas:

-Por favor acalmem-se! – Iino entrou no meio da confusão.

_Que barulheira é essa??_

Perto dali, sentado perto de uma árvore fumando seu cigarro diário, estava um belo rapaz que discutira com Katsura na chegada ao colégio. Estava sentando de maneira bastante despojada, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e parecia bastante irritado com os constantes gritos de suas colegas histéricas. Sem mais o que fazer, levantou-se e foi checar que diabos estava acontecendo.

Em pasos lentos, mas largos chegou ao local. Os tais alunos da turma da noite desfilavam em seus uniformes brancos, todos tinham beleza exepcional, não era à toa que haviam garotas berrando, e até garotos, afinal, as menina da noite eram tão belas quanto os rapazes.

_Interessante..._

Uma única pessoa chamou a atenção do rapaz, uma linda garota de cabelos loiro-alaranjados presos em duas maria-xiquinhas. Possuia o rosto perfeito, como uma bela boneca de porcelana, na verdade, tudo naquela pessoa era perfeito. Ficou olhando fixamente para ela, mesmo que ela não retornasse seu olhar:

-Rima-chan! Olha lá! – Ren sussurrou algo para a amiga olhando para o rapaz.

-O que foi? – quanto esta virou o rosto se deparou com a figura do aluno diurno que a fitava de modo interessante.

Ao contrário dos outros que berravam, este a olhava de forma tranqüila e quieta, seu olhar também era sério e inteligente. Por algum motivo, sentiu que não tinha escolha a não ser olhá-lo também até que este sumisse de sua vista:

-E aí amiguinho?? – Katsura colocou um dos braços em volta do rapaz – Que rir no nosso passeio noturno hoje?? – perguntou sem intenção de provocar.

-Não...Vou deixar a infantilidade toda para você... – falou seco.

-Tá bem! Te vejo amanhã de manhã no corredor! – falou simpática como se não tivesse levado gelo – Quem é esse Yuuki?? – perguntou para a garota que já estava descançada, já que os alunos do noturno estavam entrando em sala e os do diurno estavam a caminho de seus quarto.

-Ahh... – a garota procurou em sua lista.

-Oshare Kei...É meu companheiro de quarto – o caçador dos cabelos negros disse sem olhá-la, já que parecia concentrado em ver algo distante com seu binóculo.

-Ele não parece ser de muitos amigos... – Iino comentou vendo-o partir.

-Ele também teve o pai morto por vampiros, faz apenas alguns dias... – Maru chegou do nada no local.

-Ele é o garoto do jornal?? – Hayato perguntou sério ainda em seu binóculo.

-Isso saiu do jornal!? – a monitora perguntou toda desesperada – COMO ASSIM??

-Calma...Eles disserem que o cara morreu misteriosamente...Mas nós da associação sabemos da verdade...- Maru explicou indo embora logo em seguida.

-Vou voltar pro dormitório... – o rapaz disse desaparecendo de vista sem nem dizer 'até amanhã'.

Sentia raiva de si mesmo, pois hoje mesmo ficara observando aquela vampira chamada Ruka, e mais uma vez sentira pena dela. Não agüentava aquilo, vê-la toda dedicada àquele sangue-puro, sofrendo por um amor correspondido, aquela dedicação era tão doce, tão humana.

_Droga!!_

Quando viu, estava observando a turma da noite em sua sala, e lá estava ela, quieta em seu canto, apenas observando de longe a pessoa que gostava.

_Já chega!!_

Em disparada, foi para seu quarto:

-Transtornado? – Kei, que estava deitado em sua cama lendo um livro perguntou.

-Não é nada...

-As garota da noite são tão belas...- comentou do nada.

-Não me importo! – falou tão forte que parecia ser até para ele mesmo acreditar.

-Que bom...Se bem que você não parece não parece do tipo histérico então...Sem problemas se gostar delas...

-Você é esperto... – comentou já se vendo descoberto – Mas, estou cansado e preciso dormir...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aonde vai? – Katsura perguntou ao ver sua companheira de quarta bem vestida.

-Vou visitar uma pessoa... – falou com ares não muito amigáveis – Quer mandar lembranças...

-Não tenho a intenção de voltar a ser o que era... – comentou também se arrumando, mas trajando o uniforme.

-Que disperdício... – foi até a porta e colocou metade do corpo para fora – Se me der licença preciso pegar autorização com o diretor.

-Está bem...

_Que sensação ruim é essa? Bem, deixa pra lá, preciso passar no quarto da Iino-chan!_

Silenciosa e cuidadosamente, a garota dos cabelos dourados caminho pelo corredor até o quarto da garota. Assim que achou o quarto, nem bateu, achou melhor abrir a porta com todo cuidado para que nenhum fã louca dos vampiros acordasse:

-Iino-chan? – sussurrou tentando achar a garota naquela quarto escuro.

-Estou aqui... – ela respondeu no mesmo tom enquanto ajeitava o uniforme em frente ao espelho – Pronto!! A Maru não vai?? – foi até a porta e saiu para o corredor.

-Ela tem um compromisso...

-Tá...

Sorrateiramente as duas sairam pelos fundos do dormitório e foram escondidas pela vegetação do jardim:

-Onde pensa que vai Katsura!? – a fria voz do primo gelou a espinha da garota.

-Tomar ar fresco... – disse rindo já sabendo que aquilo em nenhum dimensão iria colar.

-Continua fazendo piadinhas... – o rapaz suspirou exausto.

-Achou alguém perambulando por aí Zero? – Yuuki que estava numa varanda saltou até onde eles estavam.

-Não... – disse empurrando as duas garotas num moita – Estava apenas falando sozinho...

-Está mentindo! – a garota fez uma cara brava de quem quer satisfação – O diretor conta conosco!!

-Somos nós Yuuki-chan!! – Iino saiu do local tirando as folhas que ficaram presas em seu cabelo

-Oh Zero! Me ajuda! Você me empurrou muito forte!! – Katsura berrava sentada enroscada nos galhos da vegetação.

-Katsura-chan! – a monitora exclamou ajudando a garota a se levantar.

-Obrigada Yuuki-chan!!

-De nada e...Ei? Vocês deveriam estar em seus quartos!!

-Nós só queremos ter um conversa com alguns amigos vampiros... – a garota dos cabelos negros começou a fala.

-Regras são regras...

-Nós sabemos quem eles são... – continuou – Então não tem segredo nenhum que vocês tenham que proteger da gente...

- E fique tranqüila...Ninguém do dia irá no ver...

-Aiai! Tá! Mas só porque é sobrinha do diretor e a Katsu prima do Zero!!

-Só esperem um pouco...Logo eles terão um intervalo... – falou sem muito gosto – E eu preciso falar com você Katsu...

-Eu também...Já volto Iino-chan!

Os dois correram para um local distante:

-O que pretende tendo contato com eles? – Zero perguntou irritado.

-Apenas quero ver minha amiga de infância...Algum problema? – respondeu séria e também brava.

-Katsura!! Eles são o mesmo que aquela mulher que matou nossa família!! Você não se lembra da sua missão?? – gritou com ela a pegando pelos ombros e apertando com toda sua força.

-Nós também matamos uma família Zero!! Nós também destruímos a vida de uma pessoa!! A pessoa que nós gostávamos muito!! Ela também sentiu toda a dor que nós sentimos!! – berrou quase lacrimejando.

-Eles são bestas que sugam sangue sem se importar!! Nós apenas protegemos as pessoas ao redor!!

-Besta...? Zero...Você não está em condições de dizer isso... – falou dando as costas e dando dois passos – Me desculpa!! – voltou correndo abraçando o primo.

-Está bem... – falou sério – De certa forma você tem razão... – largou a garota e sentou-se no chão – Você tem razão de certo modo... – parecia mais transtornado que nunca.

A garota ajoelhou na frente dele para ficar da mesma altura, e num gesto sutil tirou do bolso de uma caixinha de comprimidos de sangue:

-Por que não bebe?

-Não consigo...

-Então... – a garota colocou a mão no pescoço.

-Não!! – vociferou segurando o pulso da prima – Não mesmo! – levantou-se e deu alguns passos – Vá lá visitar ela...

-Tá bem!! – Katsura saiu as pressas do local e foi até onde as duas amigas estavam.

_Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Tudo no mesmo dia... Droga, tenho que me controlar... Essa presença..._

- Zero, tudo bem com você? – pergunta a vampira sangue-puro que tinha se aproximado.

- Não te interessa e o que você está fazendo aqui? – disse frio – Não deveria estar aproveitando seu intervalo?

- E estou – falou de uma maneira calorosa – Por mais que você tente se afastar de mim, eu continuarei perto de você – pausou se aproximando do rapaz que ainda estava no chão – Não lembra da promessa que fizemos naquele dia?

- Aquela promessa nunca mais se cumprirá – pronuncia um pouco irritado – Esqueça de mim Mandy, nossa história acabou naquele dia – continua frio, mas com um tom mais de tristeza.

Flash Back On

_Após os dois se beijarem, ficaram abraçados por uns instantes, aproveitando o momento como se fosse os ultimos de sua vida, foi como se pressentissem a desgraça futura._

_- Zero – chama carinhosamente a dona das belas madeixas rosadas._

_- Hum?_

_- Me promete que nunca nos separaremos? – pede com determinação._

_- Sim – a abraça mais forte – Nada irá nos separar._

_- Eu juro que sempre estarei ao seu lado, é uma promessa, nunca te deixarei, nunca – termina voltando a beijá-lo._

Flash Back Off

- Não acabou e não acabará – diz a menina triste – Eu costumo cumprir minhas promessas – neste instante lembrou o que havia prometido aos seus pais – Nem que eu deixe de cumpri outras – lágrimas novamente brotavam em seus olhos que agora estavam com um azul nublado devido a tristeza.

- Não me importo com esta promessa – mentiu, pois algo dentro dele gritava para ele dizer o contrário – A Katsura está te procurando – se levanta e começa andar – Ela não mudará... Mas eu mudei – e seguiu deixou a rosada no local, ao mesmo instante que via a prima se aproximar.

- Mandy?! – a graciosa dona dos belos cabelos dourados se aproximou dela – Tudo bem? Vejo que vocês dois ainda não se acertaram.

- Sim – tentava inutilmente limpar as lágrimas que não paravam de cair – Está é a segunda vez que ele me trata assim, só porque sou vampira? Só por isso ele tem que me odiar? Eu odeio ser quem eu sou! – a amiga a abraça.

- Não faça isso, o Zero só está confuso – inicia a jovem caçadora – Ele não te odeia, ele está assim pois tudo o que aconteceu com ele é doloroso, ele odeia os vampiros, pois um deles acabou com a família dele e por isso não quer mais se envolver com mais nenhum vampiro – pausa e olha a amiga nos olhos – Mas a verdade é que você ter voltado na vida dele o deixou confuso, pois querendo ou não, vocês têm um laço.

- Sim, eu entendo o que ele está passando... – diz a vampira – Mas eu também sofro por isso... Ele te contou o que aconteceu naquela noite?

- Não – responde com um olhar curioso.

- Nós começamos a namorar – explica – Agente se beijou... E prometemos nunca nos separar...

- Hum... – ela da um sorriso – Sabia que vocês tinham se envolvido de alguma forma... O Zero ainda voltará para você – afirma Katsura – Não desista dele, só espere a cabeça dele clarear...

- Não desistirei... pois eu o amo – diz um pouco corada e finalmente parando de chorar – Obrigada Katsu-chan... – olha para o relógio – Acho melhor agora eu voltar para aula.

- Certo – falou se despedindo da amiga.

- Amanhã agente se encontra no seu período – pronunciou com um belo sorriso – Vou lhe fazer uma visita.

- Esperarei com muito alegria – fala – Tchau! – diz ao ver a jovem correndo em direção ao prédio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Um telefone tocava sem parar na diretoria, o diretor que havia cochilado levanta correndo.

- Alô – atende rapido.

-_Diretor Cross Kaien_

- Eu mesmo.

_- Aqui é o Dol Amroth Daisoreta._

- Ah! Olá Daisoreta! Tudo bem?

_- Sim, gostaria de saber se está correndo tudo bem na estadia de minha irmã na escola?_

- Claro, Mandy-chan é adorável.

- _Que bom, estava pensando em uma diversão para seus alunos._

- O que seria?

_- Minha família tem diversas ilhas paradísiacas particulares, gostaria que os alunos daí fossem em uma delas._

- Uma excursão Dai-kun? Seria uma ótima ideia. Mas há escola toda não poderia ir, certo?

- _Exatamente, iriam os vampiros e mais um grupo de sua escolha de humanos._

- Interessante. Gostei de sua idéia. A viagem seria quando?

- _Daqui a 15 dias, mando um avião buscar os alunos._

- Perfeito. Obrigado por proporcionar isso aos alunos, sua irmã ficará feliz.

_- Que bom. Agora tenho que desligar, mande um beijo para minha pequena. Até mais._

- Até – o diretor desliga o telefone e decide o jeito de escolher seus alunos, aqueles que se sairem melhor na prova da próxima semana irão para a viagem, no dia seguinte comunicaria os alunos sobre isso.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Iino-chan! Yuuki-chan! – Ichijou as viu no corredor.

-Vieram escondidas? – perguntou achando graça naquilo.

-É...Idéia da Katsura...Se bem que nem sei onde ela se meteu! – falou olhando para os lados para ver se não via a garota.

-Ichijou-san! Sua aula não está para começar? - a monitora perguntou.

-Está, mas seria muito mais legal perambular pela escola à busca de uma assombração!!

-Assombração?? – as duas perguntaram.

-É sim! É muito comum nas escola públicas japonesas! E também...Tinha isso no mangá que eu li...

-Parace divertido!! – Katsura acabara de chegar.

-Não tem assombração!! – ambas gritaram com a menina.

-Nunca se sabe!! – Ichijou foi do lado da garota dos cabelos dourados e implorou para as outras duas.

-Tá... – ambas responderam de mal-humor.

-Legal vamos nos dividir em dupla! Eu e a Iino-chan e a Katsu-chan com a Yuuki-chan... – a loiro pegou a garota dos cabelos negros pela mão e estava prestes a correr pelo corredor quando...

-Venha para aula Takuma... – Kaname apareceu.

-Ah! Claro Kaname!!

-Há quanto tempo, Iino-san... – cumprimentou a garota que simplesmente lhe respondeu com um olhar de sutil desagrado.

-Pois é Kaname...

-Não vá se machucar Yuuki... – disse virando-se e levando o colega para a sala de aula.

_Por que o rosto deste rapaz me parece familia??_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A jovem caçadora dos cabelos negros andava aparentemente despreocupada por seu caminho de volta à escola enquanto observava a missão que recebera:

-Apareça! – assim que voltou passos naquela rua deserta sacou a espada embainhada que estava presa em seu traje preto.

-Não precisa ser tão violenta Maru-chan...

Uma figura igual ao Zero, a não ser pelo corte de cabelo saía de trás da velha construção onde se escondia:

-Ichiru? – o olhar sempre sério e arrogante da caçadora agora estava confuso vulnerável – Você está... – guardou a espada e correu até o garoto que friamente se esquivou – Uh?

-Estava passando e como vi você...Vim perguntar como está Zero... – falou num tom sádico.

-Não sei... – respondeu confusa.

"_-Eu fiz um doce pra você..._

_-Não precisava!!_

_-Eu sempre fico doente e a Maru-chan que vem me fazer companhia...Então você merece sim Maru-chan..."_

_Onde está aquele garoto doce e amável??_

-Eu não sei como ele está...Mal falei com ele! – falou tentando ser dura.

-E a minha 'querida' prima Katsura?

-Está muito bem!! - disse quase num berro e entre algumas lágrimas, mas o rapaz nem chegou a escutar, já havia dado as costas e sumido.

_Mesmo sendo o Ichiru...É melhor ficar de olho..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Maru?? – Iino perguntou enquanto voltava para o dormitório com as outras duas – Você está bem? – notou na garota um olhar perdido, de quem tentava inutilmente conter a dor.

-Não é nada... – lançou um olhar para a colega de caça – Ichiru...

Apenas o nome bastava para Katsura que ficou em choque com a notícia:

-Maru-chan! Você está pálida! É melhor levá-la para seu quarto...! – Yuuki fez com que a garota colocasse o braço em seus ombros já que aparentava estar fraca.

Lentamente chegaram ao quarto:

-Eu vou pegar algum remédio... – a monitora saiu em disparada do local.

-Ichiru...Ichiru... – Iino parecia remoer o nome em sua mente.

-É o meu primo... – a garota dos cabelos dourados falou olhando fixamente para a garota – O que você sabe?

-Eu sonhei com a tragédia dos Kiryuu há um tempo atrás...

-E...?? – as duas caçadora perguntaram em unissono.

-Os pais morreram e sobraram os filhos...

-Então..O Ichiru estava vivo esse tempo todo?? Mas porque o Zero não...

-O Ichiru realmente morreu... – Maru disse entristecida – Aquele garoto gentil e amável não existe mais...E ele está planejando alguma coisa...

-Vou falar com o Zero!! – saiu do quarto correndo.

-Melhor descançar...- Iino disse levantando-se para sair do quarto também.

-Sabe de mais alguma coisa??

-Sinto muito, mas não...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Que jossa! Pra que lado é o dormitório dos garotos mesmo??_

A garota corria numa velocidade um tanto incrivel para um ser humano:

-Ai!! – trombara em alguém e caira sentada no chão – Me desculpa eu estava procurando uma pessoa e...

-Se eu não me engano os alunos da turma do dia deveriam estar em seus dormitórios – o rapaz estendeu a mão para ajudá-la – Pensei que a Yuuki tivesse levado você e a outra garota para seus quartos.

-Ah! Ela levou, mas eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa! - já de pé – Me desculpe! É Kaname não é??

-Você é muito agitada... – comentou levantando o queixo da garota a fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

-É...Um pouco eu acho! – sorriu – Aliás...O que faz aqui? – perguntou curiosa.

-Vim falar com o diretor...

-Ahh...Estou no caminho errado então... – suspirou de cabeça baixa, mas sem perder o sorriso.

-Volte para seu quarto por favor... Você pode falar com a pessoa que procura amanhã... – falou passando a mão pela cabeça da garota e tomando seu caminho.

_É...Talvez seja verdade..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mais um belo dia raiava e o Sol entrava pelas frestas do quarto. Quando o jovem Kiryuu se levantou viu que seu companheiro de quarto já estava acordado e devidamente vestido com seu uniforme:

-Eu peguei um... – jogou a caixinha de comprimidos de sangue de volta.

-Então... – o garoto dos cabelos prata rapidamente pegou sua bloody rose – O que faz na turma errada vampiro??

O garoto nada respondeu, deu uma leve olhada para seu colega e depois foi até a janela:

-Atire se quiser...

-Eu vou falar com o diretor!! – saiu do quarto sem se quer vestir todo o uniforme.

-Diretor!! – simplesmente arrombou a porta da diretoria – Por que tem um cara daquela maldita raça da turma do dia??

-Ora...Veio cedo hoje Zero! – disse indo até a janela ver os alunos passearem pelo jardim antes da aula – Patiri Rafael é um vampiro órfão que cresceu com um caçador aposentado que o ensinou a controlar sua sede de vingança e também por sangue... – virou-se para Zero – Ao invés de humanos ele se alimenta se sangue de animais de grande porte, assim não os mata, e também cresceu fora da sociedade vampírica, sempre descriminado pelos humanos... – limpou os óculos – Por isso o coloquei na turma do dia e também no seu quarto...

Por um momento Zero ficou sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer, era uma história, uma pessoa da raça que detestava, mas que não poderia dizer nada contra. Irritado por ter que ficar calado, saiu do cômodo batendo a porta com toda força.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Não está atrasado Zero? – Katsura disse sorrindo ao ver o primo chegar à pressas na sala.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Bom-dia Rafael... – Maru disse ao ver o garoto chegar quieto como sempre.

-Bom-dia... – respondeu.

Subtamente a sala ficou em silêncio e o diretor Kurosu entrou:

-Bom-dia alunos!! Venho aqui avisar de um grande evento que estaremos fazendo! Devido a gentileza de uma família da turma da noite estaremos fazendo uma viajem de começo de ano para uma ilha!

Vivas puderam ser escutadas por toda a sala:

-...Mas...Não há vagas para todos por isso vamos fazer uma seleção...

-Ahhh...

-Não acredito!

-...A sala que tiver a maior média num provão que faremos poderá ir, obrigado pela atenção! – retirou para dar o aviso paa outras salas.

-Vai ser fácil... – Kei comentou com Hayato.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na sala dos outros quatro...:

-O quê?? – o presidente da sala berrava desesperadamente – Isso é impossível!!

-Me perdoe, mas além de dar uma boa viagem para vocês também queremos dar ênfase aos estudos...

-Mas a Yuuki!! Eu sei que é a sua filha, mas no ginásio ela sempre arruinou a média da sala!!

Por motivos bastante óbvios, todos da sala olhavam para uma envergonha e tensa Yuuki que já sentia os olhares da sala como se fossem facadas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Você não pode fazer isso... – Iino tentava explicar para Yuuki a matéria de matemática na hora do intervalo junto com Katsura.

-Querem ajuda? – a três levantaram as cabeças ao ouvir a voz de Mandy.

-Mandy!! Não pode sair por aí nessa hora!! – Yuuki entrou em desespero.

-Tudo bem...Parece que ninguém vai voar em mim... – disse ao ver os olhares tímidos dos garotos.

-Volte para a sala... – Zero chegou todo irritado.

-Como vai Zero...Passei aqui pra visitar meus amigos e dizer que eu te amo! – disse descaradamente fazendo o garoto ficar ligeiramente sem graça.

-Isso Kiryuu-kun!

-Arrasando corações na turma da noite!

-CALADOS!!- berrou com os garotos – E você pro seu dormitório agora!!

-Vou ficar aqui!! – teimou.

-Não seja por isso!! – o rapaz, tão transtornadamente envergonhado pegou a garota nos braços e foi às pressas para os dormitório da lua.

Ao chegar lá entrou com a rosada nos braços e a largando no sofá da sala de entrada:

-Ei?? Você não pode mandar assim em mim!! – começou a dizer toda irritada.

-O que está fazendo com a Mandy-sama!! – Taiyoo chegou quase aos berros na sala prestes a desferir um ataque no rapaz.

-Está tudo bem!! Zero apenas me trouxe para o dormitório!!

-Que barulho é esse à essa hora? – Ren descia a escada todo sonolenta com os cabelos ruivos belamente despenteados.

-Vou voltar pra aula!! – a garoto dos cabelos prateados disse batendo à porta atrás de si.

-Pode voltar a dormir Taiyoo...E me desculpe por acordá-la Ren...

-Tudo bem... – largou-se no sofá bocejando – Além do mais eu queria perguntar...vamos mesmo viajar?? – parecia toda animada.

-Vamos sim...- sorriu docemente.

-Só espero que não cause uma grande confusão com essa idéia... – Kaname se dirigia a sala para sentar no outro sofá, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso a rosada já havia se levantado e subia as escadas para seu quarto.

- Ela não te suporta mesmo, né Kaname-kun – fala Arissa descendo e encontrando com a outra sangue-puro subindo as escadas.

- Sim – ouviu um grito da rosada lá de cima, o que fez alguns presentes soltarem abafadas risadas..

-Ora! Mas ela...! – Aidou saiu de seu quarto e foi ver o que acontecia – E essa hora...! – boceja.

-Calma...!! – segurou o braço do rapaz que estava quase para lançar gelo por todo local, mas conseqüentemente, escorregou no pouco que ele havia soltado e caiu no primo o levando chão abaixo

-Ai...Você é mesmo desastrada Arissa... – o loiro suspira em tom de superioridade.

-Ei??

-Preciosa ter uma conversa com você Aidou... – Kaname se aproximou dos dois que se levantavam.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ao chegar no andar superior, a dona das belas madeixas rosadas encontra com Hikari e Tsuki.

- Onde você estava mestra? – pergunta a jovem dos cabelos longos.

- Já disse para você não me chamar de mestra – repreende – Eu fui fazer uma visita aos alunos do diurno.

- Pela sua expressão, foi aprontar e se divertiu – diz Tsuki.

- Sim, vamos para o meu quarto que eu conto melhor – as três entraram – Eu encontrei com o Zero-kun.

- Tinha que ser isso mesmo – fala Hikari – E foi ele que te trouxe nos braços? O Taiyoo que disse.

- Sim, eu não quis voltar e ele me trouxe a força – pronuncia com um sorriso – Mas mudando de assunto, daqui a duas semanas vamos voltar a ilha.

- Qual delas? – pergunta a jovem de cabelos curtos – A ilha Himitsu? – a sangue-puro afirma com a cabeça – Legal, a sua favorita né Mandy-sama? E a mais divertida.

- Sim – fala a dona dos olhos azuis – Só que a maioria dos alunos do noturno não foram comunicados ainda, acho que vão gostar – diz com cara de nojo depois – pois lá tem bastante garrafas de sangue.

- É... Mas o diurno vai?

- Com certeza. A Katsura-chan e o Zero-kun, isso vai ser bom – fala com um sorriso de quem ia ter uma boa idéia – Principalmente porque eu conheço todos os segredos daquela ilha, e vou dar uma ajudinha para algumas pessoas.

- Não me diga que você irá dar uma de cupido de novo? – pergunta temendo a resposta, a nobre Kamiya.

- Com certeza... – afirma – E vocês vão me ajudar.

- Não gostei disso – falam juntas.

- E os meninos também – diz ao ver que os dois entram.

- Ajudar em que? Mandy-sama, você tem que lembrar que não é cupida – repreende Yami – Você é vampira.

- Sou uma vampira cupida – fala divertida – E com os meus poderes posso ajudar bastante aqueles que não conseguem se abrir e que eu sei que se gostam. Pegue como exemplo de minha vocação, a união de vocês – solta o comentário deixando os quatro sem graça.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo – fala Taiyoo sonolento – Tenho pena do monitor – diz divertido.

- Sabe que eu também – pronuncia sapeca a Dol Amroth – Se quiserem podem voltar a dormir aqui, a cama é grande – levanta e se aproxima da porta – Vou avisar os outros vampiros.

- Certo – os quatro acabam por se aconchegar na cama e dormir.

A rosada desceu as escada rapidamente apenas para encontrar a desagradável cena que ocorria na sala:

-Onde vai com ele? – segurou Kaname pelo braço ao vê-lo levar o loiro para um local mais tranqüilo, onde ela tinha certeza de que ele iria puni-lo daquela maneira horrível.

-Não se meta com o Kaname-sama! – Aidou vociferou e assim os dois continuaram seu caminho.

-Aidou!! – Arissa quase gritou, mas o primo a ignorou.

-Esse jeito ditador dele... – Mandy falou irritada sentando-se no sofá.

-Se a gênio aí também não ficasse metendo meu amigo em confusões... – Ren disse no maior dos intuitos de provocar.

A ruiva tinha respeito por todos os sangue-puros menos por Arissa, a detestava, as vezes pensava que talvez fosse apenas por aquele motivo bobo de ciúmes, mas logo ao ser rebaixava perto dela esquecia qualquer motivo racional para não gostar da garota:

-Ren! Poderia vir aqui?? – Rima chamava um tanto sonolenta.

-Rima! Eu estou falando para todo mundo! Iremos fazer uma viagem para a ilha da minha família daqui duas semanas...

-Parece interessante... – Shiki aparecera do nada e por mais que suas palavras dissessem o contrário seu tom de voz e o rosto sonolento pareciam achar totalmente desinteressante.

-Já estou indo... – a ruiva subiu as escadas velozmente e logo sumiu de vista com os dois amigos.

-É melhor avisar a Akai-chan! Uma viagem na ilha é perfeito pra... – parou subtamente vendo que iria contar um segredo.

-Juntar ela e o Kain... – a rosada disse já bolando planos na cabeça.

-É!! – exclamou.

-Alguém falou meu nome? – a garota das maria-xiquinhas vinha descendo a escada também sonolenta.

-Estávamos falando da viagem que todo o noturno e alguns do diurno vamos fazer para uma ilha da minha família... – a sangue-puro dos cabelos negros começou a disfarçar – E que claro você iria gostar por ser uma viagem com intuito de paz entre vampiros e humanos...

-Vai ser ótimo mesmo... – falou animada sentando-se no sofá – Só espero que... – seu rostou ficou levemente corado.

-Por que acha que ele te odeia? – Arissa perguntou aos sussurros.

-Simples, eu fui morar na casa dele e ele sempre me olhou com aquele olhar sério, nunca chegava perto e nem fala comigo direito a não ser naquele tom educado de quem respeita um sangue-puro.

-Isso deve ser coisa da tua cabeça! – a rosada deu piscadela para a colega.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Yuuki!! Só dessa vez você violou 7 regras matemáticas!! – Katsura quase arrancara os belos cabelos ondulados, ela e Iino já estavam há três horas tentando ensinar a garota um pouco de matemática.

-Querem ajuda? – Maru apareceu no porta do quarto.

-Seria ótimo... – Iino aceitou com um olhar já exausto e estressado.

-Não precisa garotas!! Vocês já estão à horas aqui!! É melhor irem descançar!! – a monitora falou – Eu vou ver se o diretor não pode me arrumar um instrutor!

-Tá bom!! – as três tentaram fazer cara de quem não gostou muito da idéia, mas no fundo estavam aliviadas, Iino e Katsura por se lvirar daquele martírio e Maru por não entrar nele, afinal, fora ver o que estava acontecendo foi conseguia ouvir os surtos da loira lá de seu quarto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aqui está Rafael-kun! – o diretor entragara nas mãos do rapaz uma caixinha de comprimidos de sangue – E desculpe a demora! Demorou um pouco para liberar isso...

-Tudo bem...Obrigado!

-Volte sempre! – sorriu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Desse jeito será que nem nos outros anos...EU VOU ARRUINAR A NOTA DA SALA!!_

-Você está bem Yuuki? – o vampiro perguntou ao sair da sala do diretor e encontrar a garota andando com uma expressão totalmente atormentada.

-Não é nada! – disse exasperada – Eu só estou...

-Dificuldade para estudar...?

_Que bom...Ele está falando mais que o normal...Continua com o olhar sem qualquer emoção mas..._

-É! – falou de cabeça baixa.

-Eu te ajudo...

-Não precisa!! – estava sem graça – Já dei muito trabalho pras minhas amigas e...

-Está tudo bem... – tomou gentilmente o caderno que a garota segurava – Podemos estudar lá fora para poder fazer a ronda também...

-Não se preocupem!! – Kaien saiu tão de repente de sua sala que quase os dois pularem – Farei a ronda por essas semanas...Podem estudar! Recomendo o jardim é muito bonito de noite!! – sorria animada.

-Diretor!! – Yuuki corara violentamente.

-Pode ser lá mesmo... – o rapaz concordou já andando.

-Rafael, espera!! – a garota foi atrás.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Já estudou? – Hayato perguntou ao ver que seu colega ficara apenas meia-hora olhando para os diversos livros espalhados.

-Vai ser fácil...- comentou.

-Está confiante...

-Sim...- levantou-se e pegou uma caixa de cigarro no criado mudo – E eu quero ir nesta viagem...

-Espera...Também vou sair...

-O que você tanto olhar por aí? – perguntou já no corredor.

-É sigiloso...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Duas semanas depois, no dia seguinte da prova:

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Os berros de agonia do presidente da classe A pode ser escutado por toda a cidade:

-Yuuki!! Só porque você zerou em matemática e ficou na média nas outras matérias nós perdemos!! – começou a choacoalhar a garota.

-Pare com isso!! – Iino o fez largar a monitora – Ela deu o melhor de si!!

-Verdade!! – Katsura afirmou.

-MAS EU NÃO PODEREI VIAJAR COM A RUKA-CHAN ISSO É MUITO INJUSTO!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- O QUÊ??

Mais uma vez a cidade foi extremecida por berros, mas dessa vez foi por causa de Mandy, que estava num reunião com os sangue-puro do colégio e o diretor:

-Sinto muito, mas a sala deles ficou com a pior média...

-Não pode liberar ao menos a Katsura-chan e o Zero-kun?

_Katsura...? Uma humana amiga da Mandy...??_

-Sinto muito, mas não posso Mandy... – a diretor levantou-se de sua cadeira – Posso liberar o Zero e minha filha Yuuki pois são monitores...

-É uma pena... – Akai tentou consolar a garota.

-Se eu não me engano tem espaço para alojar mais uma sala naquela ilha... – Kuran comentou.

-O que quer dizer Kaname-kun...?

-Diga que há mais espaço e que por causa disso a sala com pior média irá também...

-O QUÊ??

-Por favor não briguem!!

-Não estou brigando!! – a rosada saiu furiosa do local.

-Aiai! Então faremos desse modo?? – o sangue-puro afirmou levemente com a cabeça.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Um minuto de silêncio por favor!! – o diretor entrou na sala com um olhar sério – Como há lugares vagos na viagem nos decidimos mandar a sala de pior média também...Parabéns!!

-YUUKIIIIIIIIII!! EU TE AMO!!- o presidente da sala correu até a garota e a abraçou com toda força a fazendo ficar sem ar.

-Ei?? – Iino e Katsura protestaram.

-Nem quero ver o que 'ela' vai aprontar... – Zero comentou com a prima.

-Mas vai ser divertido!! – abraça o garoto – Nós nunca viajamos juntos não é...??

Por um momento, um projeto de sorriso brotou no sério rosto do rapaz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mandy estava em seu quarto um tanto emburrada. A pessoa que mais detestava dera a melhor idéia para resolver um problema que apenas ela mesma tinha interesse.

_A não ser que..._

Correu pelos corredores e sem nem bater escancarou a porta do quarto do sangue-puro:

-A que devo essa gentil visita? – o rapaz perguntou sentando folgadamente em uma cadeira jogando xadrez aparentemente sozinho.

-O que pretende com isso? Aquela garota que você cuida poderia ir com ou sem a sala...

-Apenas quis ser gentil Mandy-san... – levantou-se e ficou perto da rosada – Além do mais eu me lembrei de um belo dia e uma doce figura frágil...

-Katsura...! – respirou fundo, já estava a ponto de explodir – Não vai fazer nada no território da minha família... – virou as costas e saiu.

_Não precisa ser tão violenta..._ _Dol Amroth Mandy_

* * *

_**Super extra!!**_

Era um dia frio e nublado, e em frente ao luxuoso orfanato para vampiros nobres e sangue-puros estavam cerca de 6 crianças: Mandy, Akai, Kaname, Arissa , Ren e Rafael. Acompanhados de um senhor:

-Que é que foi agora!! – uma vampira totalmente irritada os atendera.

-Tenho mais 6 crianças pra você...

-Mais 6??

-Sim, por favor 4 delas tiveram os pais mortos por caçadores...

-Ahh! Mas só podia mesmo!!

POFT!! A diretora do orfanato 'luxuoso' vira para olhar a bagunça na sala:

-Oh pirralho!! Quantas vezes já falei pra não se dependurar no lustre?? E você aí!! Não bota seu colega na privada.

Cara das crianças: OO

-Olha seu não sei das quantas! O orfanato tá cheio!! Os quarto só alojam 2 pessoas e tivemos que colocar 6!!

-O que faço com elas então?

-Sei lá! Manda os parentes cuidarem...!! Bando de vampiros ricos mão-de-vaca...

CAPOFT!!

-JÁ FALEI PRA NÃO MEXER NAS MINHAS COISAS!! – arranca tufos de cabelo – JÁ CHEGA!! VOU LIGAR PRA ASSOCIAÇÃO DE CAÇADORES E RECLAMAR DO TRABALHO MAL-ACABADO DELES!!

Crianças: O que ela quer dizer com isso??

- E SE BOBEAR VOU RECLAMAR COM A ASSOCIAÇÃO DE VILÕES TAMBÉM!!

__

**+FIM+**

**Ale/Bruh: **_Fim desse cap meus amores!!Huahuah! Não estranhem quando eu fico empolgada chamo as pessoas assim! Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Nos esforçamos muuuito!! Tentei fazer todos aparecerem mas tem horas que foi impossível!!_

_Ah...Esse extra aí é só pra zuar a cara de vocês, não tem nenhuma coerência de tempo...Nunca vi tanta família morrer pra vampire hunter pelo amor de Deus!!_

**Mandy: **_Olá, o que acharam do cap? Se divertiram? A razão do cap estar tão grande, é que agente gostaria de começar já o proximo cap com a viagem... Alguns personagens apareceram pouco, mas no proximo cap, creio que irão gostar... Até o proximo então... Beijos_

_Lembrando ao publico q um review é sempre bem vindo... caso o contrario um vampiro irá sugar todo o seu sangue... Matta ne..._


	5. Capitulo 2, Akai Ryokoo

**Ale/Bruh: **Aewww!! Após ter levado uma pancada na cabeça da cancela do estacionamento e quase ser atropelada na saída da banca ( comprei WANTED hauhauah! ) hoje eu terminei o cap!! Palmas pra mim!! ú.ú

**Mandy: **A partir de agora os capítulos vão demorar a serem postados... mas vocês irão gostar do resultado... espero que gostem deste cap...

**Disclamer: **Vampire Knight não nos pertece! Porque se pertencesse à Ale seria muito mais cômico e romântico e se pertencesse à Mandy a Yuuki e o Zero já teriam ficado juntos faz tempo e o Kaname já estaria morto no primeiro episódio.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - ****Akai Ryokoo**

-Todos subam no avião ordenadamente – pronunciava o diretor Cross para os alunos.

O avião particular da família Dol Amroth era gigantesco e possuía uma divisão, já prevista para os alunos do diurno e do noturno. Porém, ninguém obedeceu está divisão, pois queriam se misturar.

- Eu sentarei com o Aidou – dizia a sangue-puro Arissa.

- Não quem sentará com ele serei eu – discutia a nobre Ren.

- Veremos então – disse a dona dos belos e longos cabelos negros – Quem você prefere primo?

- Eu tenho que escolher? – todos ao redor sentiram pena do pobre loiro de cabelos desarrumados – Eh... eh... Eu não sei quem sentará do meu lado – o jovem vampiro estava muito confuso olhando para uma e para outra.

- Fala logo Aidou – dizia impaciente a ruiva.

- Sabe de uma coisa, não ficarei me humilhando para sentar com você, se quer sentar com essazinha – pronuncia Nakamura olhando com raiva para os dois – Fique a vontade – disse indo sentar, emburrada, na parte que seria realmente dos vampiros e que também continha mais luxo.

- Espera ai Arissa – ele não gostava de brigar com a prima, principalmente pelo temperamento dela, por isso saiu correndo atrás da jovem.

- Pelo visto ele já a escolheu – olhou para o lado e viu um lugar vago ao lado de Shiki – Com licença, posso me sentar ao seu lado?

- Sim, sem problema nenhum – responde o jovem de cabelos castanhos abrindo caminho para jovem passa com a típica expressão sonolenta.

- Obrigada – agradece se sentando.

X-X

- Por favor, se apressem a escolher um local – avisa novamente o diretor.

X-X

A maioria dos jovens já havia arrumado um local na frente, mas havia ainda alguns decidindo um lugar para se sentar no fundo, o que era difícil, pois os lugares possuíam mais luxo.

- Posso me sentar com você monitora? – pergunta Rafael discretamente ao notar que a jovem ainda estava sozinha.

- Sim – disse com um sorriso – fique a vontade.

X-X

- Com quem eu sento? – se perguntava Akai – A Arissa já está com o Aidou – reparou que tinha um lugar sobrando ao lado do herdeiro dos Akatsuki – Com licença Kain, posso me sentar ao seu lado? – pergunta doce e timidamente a sangue-puro, sem ao menos olhar para o rosto dele.

- Sim – se levanta abrindo caminho para a jovem.

- Obrigada – diz de um modo calmo e para alguns soaria como triste.

X-X

- Katsura sente-se comigo? – falou para prima o jovem monitor.

- Não Zero, prefiro me sentar aqui na frente – disse com um tom de quem estava aprontando.

- O que você está aprontando, ein? – questiona desconfiado e depois vê que Mandy está vindo – Já sei.

- Zero, posso sentar com você? – pergunta a rosada.

- Não – responde frio.

- Todos sentados que o avião vai decolar – afirma Kaien Cross – Mandy sente-se logo aí ao lado do Zero – ordena o diretor.

- Certo – fala com um sorriso, passando por ele e sentando-se ao seu lado próximo a janela.

- Você planejou isso, né? – pronuncia num tom de desagrado, mas no fundo gostando – Ou melhor, vocês duas planejaram.

- Que isso meu amor, eu não planejei nada – diz divertida.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – pergunta polidamente o sangue-puro Kaname à Katsura que afirma com a cabeça – Muito obrigado – disse se sentando.

- Maldito – pronuncia Mandy na poltrona de trás, mas o único que pode ouvir foi Zero.

- Também não gosto muito da presença dele – afirma num tom audível só para a jovem dos olhos azuis.

- O avião parece que irá decolar – a jovem começa há tremer um pouco e olhar para baixo como se estivesse com medo.

-...- Zero observa isso.

_Por que ela está agindo assim? Lembrei, quando éramos pequenos e subíamos nas arvores, teve uma vez que fomos a uma gigantesca e ela também estava dessa forma. Nesse dia ela deixou escapar sobre o medo de altura. Ela está tremendo cada vez mais._

- Vai ficar tudo bem – pronuncia baixo segurando forte a mão da Dol Amroth, mas ao mesmo tempo olhando para o outro lado evitando que ela percebesse o certo rubor em sua face.

- Obrigada – fala um pouco mais calma, pois o monitor transmitia a ela, muita segurança – Muito obrigada – a jovem abraça o braço do rapaz acabando por adormecer muito rápido.

- De nada – observa a dormir – Você dorme rápido – diz mais a si mesmo do que a adormecida, sem perceber o rapaz começa a acariciar.

X-X

- Ichijou – chama uma jovem de cabelos longos negros e olhos da mesma cor.

- Iino-chan – vê que a jovem está sozinha.

- Senta do meu lado? – pergunta meio impulsivamente.

- Claro – responde com um sorriso sentando ao lado da jovem.

X-X

- Com licença, posso me sentar aqui? – pergunta uma jovem de marias-chiquinhas de cabelos laranja para um jovem de cabelos castanhos que estava sozinho, a jovem resolverá sentar ao seu lado, pois no primeiro dia de aula o viu a observar.

- Sim – responde sem nenhuma emoção.

- Obrigada.

_É o paraíso..._

X-X

_Ela está sozinha e mesmo assim não deixa de observá-lo sozinha, maldita vampira..._

O jovem caçador se aproxima dela sem perceber:

-Hayto poderia se sentar logo o avião já vai decolar!! – parecia já exausto com a indecisão de seus alunos.

- Está vago? – pergunta à Ruka que parecia acordar de um transe.

- Sim – diz em um tom triste e até desagradável e o jovem logo se senta na poltrona.

-Uhm...Maru você vem comigo! – Kaien chamou a garota que estava sem lugar.

X-X

Após algum tempo o avião já estava nos céus, assim como os alunos dentro dele que estavam figuradamente nesse ambiente:

-Por favor! A viagem não é muito longa e por isso eu queria passar alguma regras!!

1- Alunos do dia e alunos da noite ficarão em alas diferentes e nenhum pode entrar na outra ala.

2-Meninas e meninos não poderão ficar num mesmo quarto.

3-Todo passeio que juntará os alunos do dia e noite serão monitorados.

4-Quem sair escondido pelo local irá ser mandado imediantamente para a escola...

...Bom vôo!! – a diretor se recolheu para uma ala especial.

X-X

-Iino-chan..Vamos jogar cartas? – Ichijou perguntava tirando um baralho do bolso do uniforme.

-Sem uma mesa?? – perguntou obervando a situação atual.

-É um jogo diferente! – disse piscando o olho – Shiki!! – dava leves tapinhas na cabeça do colega que estava em sua frente.

-Que foi? – perguntou ficando de joelhos na poltrona virando para trás.

-Vamos jogar?? – perguntou alegre.

-Pode ser... – concordou, pois já não tinha muito o que fazer – Ren...Vamos...

A garota que estava distraída vendo um revista de moda olhou para o rapaz e depois ficou na mesma posição que ele voltando-se para trás. Não gostava muito das alunas do dia, ao menos nas últimas semanas a pior parte do dia tinha sido e troca de turnos, mas, aquela garota parecia até que bem diferente:

-Duplas? – perguntou a ruiva.

-Ótimo... – a garota dos cabelos negros concordou.

-Quem ganhar leva o quê? – o modelo perguntou se sentindo mais interessado pelo passatempo.

-Melhor...Quem perder beija o parceiro... – falou alegremente como se fosse uma idéia muito inocente – Vi isso num mangá... – comentou animado.

X-X

Enquanto isso num outro canto do avião, Arissa olhava firmemente pela janela, não porque admirava a paisagem abaixo, mas porque simplesmente não queria olhar para a cara do loiro que também parecia tão emburrado quanto ela:

-Quer doce...? – perguntou tirando uma barra de chocolate do bolso, mas a sangue-puro não respondeu – Você tá com ciúmes... – disse provocando a garota.

-Não! Não estou! – irritou-se e pegou a barra de chocolate das mãos do primo e enfiou mais da metade dela na boca.

-Tá sujo... – deu risada da cara de Arissa que lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador – Deixa eu limpar... – falou com um ar superioridade de quem cuida de um bebê e pegou um lencinho para limpar a pequena sujeita que a garota havia feito nos cantos da boca.

-Nada comparado quando nós fomos num jantar com a família Akatsuki e você comeu tanto pudim que passou mal...

-Foi o soco que você me deu na barriga quando eu te chamei de baixinha...

-Não foi não...

-Isso porque nós inventamos de perambular pela mansão e...

-Ahh...Falando em perambular por aí a tia mandou outra carta...

"_Meu querido filho Aidou..._

_Comporte-se na viagem eu não quero ouvir reclamações do seu comportamento! Não quero você e a Arissa metidos em confusão! Cuide bem dela e também evite aprontar alguma junto com a Ren...Caso contrário ficará de castigo por um ano!_

_Com amor..._

_Sua mãe"_

-Assustador... – falou olhando com olhos arregalados.

-Viu! – apontou para determinada parte da carta – Evitar a Ren...

-Ela escreveu evitar 'aprontar' com ela...Não significa que tenho que ficar longe...- olhou de novo a carta – Se bem que do jeito que ela disse...É pra cuidar de você mesmo...

-Menos mal...

X-X

_Eu NÃO acredtio!! O bonitão da outra sala sentou do lado da Ruka-chan!! Só porque eu fiquei me preparando para chamá-la ele foi e a tomou de mim!!_

-Algum problema?? – o rapaz ao lado do presidente da sala A olhava assustado ao ver o companheiro enfiar diversos amendoins na boca e mastigá-los com todo força.

-Sim!! – num berro parando de comer amendoins e olhando para o mega pacote que segurava – É a revanche!! – pegou um dos amendoins e jogou bem na cabeça de Hayato que estava calado e há uns três bancos mais pra frente do outro lado – Aqui vai outro!!

-Ai! – Ruka que olhava firmemente para onde seu idolatrado Kaname estava, exclamou e procurou pelo atirador de amendoins.

-Ruka-chan!! – o descontrolado berrou – Eu não tinha a intenção de acertar você!

-Então por que acertou? – a garota já havia levantado da confortável poltrona.

-Espere! – o jovem caçador a segurou levemente pelo pulso – Não se altere com tão pouco... – a fez sentar e lançou um olhar maligno para o presidente da outra sala.

-Que irritante... – Rima que estava no banco de trás comentou.

-Só poderia ser um louco encalhado mesmo... – Kei comentou alto o suficiente para que seu alvo o escutasse.

-Ei??

-Para um lider de classe você é bastante irreponsável... – comentou fazendo a garota ao seu lado dar leves risos.

-Por favor, mantenha-se calmo!! – Yuuki gritou da onde estava – Está é uma viagem para os alunos firmarem amizade e ficar harmoniosamente! Qualquer desentendimento é meu dever chamar a atenção!!

Depois que a garota proferiu aquelas palavras a briga parou, não só por causa da ameaça do que poderia acontecer com quem arrumasse confusão, mas também por causa do olhas irritado que Zero lançara e que mesmo a pessoa mais longe dele poderia sentir a aura maligna de aborrecimento e emanava dele:

-Isso vai ser um saco... – Rima comentou ao sentir alguns olhares serem lançados à ela – Se bem que para um aluno do dia você não é nada mau... – falou comparando com os garotos sem noção alguma como o atirador de amendoins.

-Interessante...- falou já cansado de falar.

X-X

-Yuuki...Você está bem? – o vampiro do diurno perguntou ao ver a garota respirar fundo após ter dado a bronca.

-Ah! Claro! – deu aquele sorriso sem graça de sempre – Do jeito que o pessoal do dia é...Os monitores terão muito trabalho! – disse um tanto empolgada.

-Se quiser ajuda...

-Não precisa! – sorriu – Já basta você ter me ajudado muito a estudar e eu ter zerado em matemática – pareceu meio arrependida de não ter ido nada bem.

-Não se preocupe seu sor... – parou subtamente de falar, por alguns instantes estava falando muito mais que o normal, fazendo a garota até corar.

X-X

-Algum problema Kaname? – Katsura perguntou curiosa ao ver que o rapaz mantinha os olhos fixos em Yuuki e Rafael.

-Não é nada... – respondeu sério, mas mais gentil que de costume – Apenas vendo se a Yuuki está bem...

-Ela sabe se virar muito bem sozinha! Às vezes acho dou trabalho pra ela, mas... – ficou meio sem graça, mas ainda sorridente – Ela é forte e uma ótima monitora – O Rafael, o vi algumas vezes ele é bem calado, mas parece estar sempre por perto da Yuuki pra ver se ela precisa de algo! Ele até consigo ensinar um pouco de amtemática pra ela e... – a loira parou por um momento, não sabia se era impressão sua, mas jurava ter escutado um leve riso abafado, olhou para Kaname e viu que este parecia achar graça

-Você fala bastante...

-Ela fala demais! Não agüentaria um dia com ela... – Zero falou do banco de trás, tomando cuidado para não acordar a rosada.

-Ei? – protestou.

-Além do mais...Sabe que não pode ter nada com ela não é Kuran-senpai? – dessa vez o garoto dos cabelos prata falou de maneira séria e até ameaçadora.

-Alguma coisa o quê? – a garota sussurrava consigo mesma tentando entender as palavras do garoto.

-Não seja tão ciumento, Kiryuu-kun...

-Ciumento...? – a garota deixou a cabeça pender para o lado e agora tentava desvendar o que exatamente significava tudo aquilo.

-Espera uns 10 anos... – Zero falou para prima em tom de deboche ao ver que ela não entendia muita coisa.

X-X

Hayato encontrava-se quieto apenas observando a vampira ao seu lado. Ela não parava de observar o sangue-puro e suas expressões se alternavam entre raivosas e tristes ao observar seu amado conversar de maneira bastante doce com a garota Kiryuu:

-Por que não se declara? – o rapaz sugeriu já cansado de ver a dor da garota.

-Kaname-sama nunca ir... – logo se tocou com quem falava – Além do mais...Esse não é um assunto para um caçador como você... – falou bem baixo para que só ele escutasse.

-Está bem... – respondeu calmo e sério – Mas é realmente encômodo ver uma garota sempre com esse olhar deprimido... – falou o mais sério possível, mas era notável a gentileza e sinceridade que passava.

-Isso continua não sendo da sua conta... – falou com a voz fraca, sem violência nas palavras, na verdade aparentava um tanto tocada por aquelas palavras.

X-X

-Está tudo bem Akai-sama? – Kain perguntou ao ver que a garota parecia tensa na cadeira e segurava fortemente os braços da poltrona.

-Ah! Estou! – parecia assustada com a pergunta, mesmo ele já tendo perguntado aquilo diversas ao longo de sua vida, sempre com aquela expressão sério e de respeito.

-Logo chegaremos...Tente dormir um pouco... – sugeriu.

-Não precisa... – estava sem graça como sempre – Não consigo dormir desse jeito...

Antes que a garota pudesse notar, o jovem vampiro passou o braço por trás dela e a fez deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. A sangue-puro pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras pareciam lhe faltar e também não sabia como agir, ao menos agora, não estava mais nervosa por causa do vôo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após duas horas de diversão, brigas, discussões e até romantismo o avião pousa na maravilhosa ilha Himitsu. Um lugar paradisíaco, logo no aeroporto pode-se ver a quantidade de jatinhos que a ilha possuía e escrito "Ilha Himitsu – Família Dol Amroth", a ilha possuía 10 tipos de parques de diversão, uma adega que possuía de vinhos, a sangue, a qualquer outra bebida. Os dormitórios tinham um luxo de hotel de cinco estrelas. Além de uma grande floresta com muitos animais, o local realmente perfeito para uma viagem.

No avião:

- Queridos alunos, chegamos, para guiar-lhes aos seus dormitórios teremos dois guias, um com a roupa branca para os alunos do noturno e outro com a roupa preta para os alunos do diurno, se comportem e nós veremos a noite durante o jantar – diz o diretor com um sorriso.

X-X

- Zero, você pode levar a Mandy? – pergunta a seguidora da sangue-puro de cabelos curtos.

- Verdade – o jovem Sol aparece do lado dela – A Mandy fica de muito mal-humor quando a acordam – diz com uma voz apavorada.

- Está bem, eu a levo – pronuncia muito a contragosto pegando a jovem no colo.

- Obrigada – fala Hikari chegando junto de Yami.

- Vocês cuidam dela ein? – confirma o monitor.

- É só nosso dever – responde o jovem de cabelos negros – Se bem que nós fazemos porque ela tem um coração bom.

- O que está acontecendo? – pergunta a sangue-puro abrindo delicadamente seus olhos – Chegamos Zero-kun? – pergunta pertinho do ouvido dele o deixando ruborizado.

- Sim – responde – Se você já está acordada, pode andar sozinha – a coloca no chão cuidadosamente.

- Obrigada – fala ainda sonolenta e segue para saída.

- Mandy-chan – chama Katsura antes de a amiga ir.

- Sim, o que foi Katsu? – a observa se aproximando.

- Você ouviu o que o diretor disse? Os alunos do diurno ficarão separados dos do noturno – fala a jovem.

- Não ouvi, mas não se preocupe – responde a jovem de olhos azuis – Você pode ficar na parte separada, onde eu fico, é um apartamento enorme – continua mesmo ao notar os olhos dos monitores – Inclusive, chama quem quiser também, lá é diferente dos dormitórios.

- Legal – fala com um sorriso.

- Mandy não pode isso, você está desrespeitando as regras – repreende a monitora.

- Você também pode ir Yuuki-chan – responde – E sobre as regras, como dizem, elas foram feitas para sempre quebradas, principalmente aqui.

- MANDY! – ouve um grito do diretor.

- Sim, diretor? – pergunta como se fosse normal o que ela disse – Posso chamar alguns alunos para dormir na suíte? – pergunta de uma maneira que só ela sabe fazer.

- Está bem – diz fazendo os monitores se surpreenderem – Se eu falar não, vocês farão do mesmo jeito.

- Obrigada diretor – agradece com um sorriso e começa a chamar os escolhidos.

-Você é demais!! – a ex-caçadora pula e da um abraço.

-Às vezes me pergunto se ela realmente é prima de Zero... – comenta consigo mesmo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mesmo tendo combinado de ficarem na mega suíte da rosada, as alunas do diurno foram até seus quartos, afinal, poderiam ir, mas não mostrar que iriam ficar lá tão descaramente para as demais estudantes:

-Qual é o motivo da alegria? – Iino perguntou enquanto ela, Katsura, Yuuki e Maru se jogavam em suas camas.

-Vamos pra a suíte da Mandy...Por isso vocês duas nem desarrumem as malas – olhou para a garota com quem falava e para a caçadora.

-Eu não vou... – Maru respondeu fria e seca.

-Uh? – a loira que estava esparramada na cama sentou-se.

-Não vou dividir o teto com uma maldita sangue-puro... – abriu a mala e começou a socar suas coisas dentro do armário – Nem era para eu ter vindo...

-Maru-chan! Os vampiros do colégio são todos bons! – Yuuki protestou.

A garota nem respondeu e continuou e retirar suas roupas da mala, estava mais fria que o normal, desde aquele dia que vira Ichiru sua mente estava perturbada, alías, no exato momento:

-Elas já entraram acho que a barra está limpa...- Yuuki observava o corredor.

-Estaremos indo... – a loira tirou algo do bolso – Qualquer problema é só chamar... – e jogou um comunicador.

_Ela também sentiu...Tem um sangue-puro poderoso aqui que não é nenhum dos 4 do colégio..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zero largou-se na cama exausto das confusões e também exausto de pensar na que viriam a acontecer e para piorar, sentia uma sede terrível de sangue:

-Dor de cabeça Zero? – Rafael perguntara já imaginando parte daquela exaustão.

-É por aí... – respondeu um tanto rude.

-Tenho remédio é só pegar naquele bolso... – falou apontando para a mala amarrotada que possuía um pequeno bolso externo.

-Não preciso...

-Dá até para imaginar porque está assim... – Hayato falou, também em código se referindo à sangue-puro dos cabelos rosados – Deve ser realmente desgostoso ter que aturar alguém como ela...

-Não é necessário ser gênio para saber que está falando daquela garota chamada Mandy... – Kei tirou um maço de cigarro do bolso – Não entendo pra quê tanta antipatia com ela... – tragou.

-Não vale a pena falar sobre isso... – caçador dos cabelos negros respondeu com ódio em seus olhos largando-se na cama.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Por aqui... – a garota dos cabelos dourados ia guiando as duas pelos corredores que nem ela conhecia.

-Como sabe? – Yuuki perguntou incrédula.

-Ela sente a presença de vampiros e especialmente sangue-puros... – a garota dos cabelos negros.

-Isso explica... – Yuuki coçava a cabeça ainda surpresa querendo perguntar algo, mas sem coragem.

-Quem ganhou o jogo? – a loira dava risadas.

-Nós... – a jovem riu também – Mas eles ainda estão devendo...

-Então vamos cobrar! - a garota parou em frente a uma porta, a julgar pela decoração altamente luxuosa e dourada do local, deveria ser ali mesmo – Deve ser aqui... – abriu a porta e se deparou com um enorme apartamente todo decarado:

-Sejam bem-vindas! – a sangue-puro veio ao encontro das três e as fez entrar.

-Legal... – Katsura sorriu ao ver a grandiosidade do local.

-As camas de vocês já estão prontas... – disse sorrindo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aleluia sangue de verdade! – Aidou já estava na adega acompanhado de Arissa que admirava o local, mas logo assustou-se ao ver a garotas do diurno escondidas prontas para os filmarem.

-Aidou não faz isso!! – puxou ele para o lado e sussurrou – Elas estão vendo não pode beber sangue agora!

-Ahhh!! – a garota o puxou – Então vamos para a cozinha comer doce!

Assim que começaram a andar pelos corredores sentiram as garotas os seguirem:

-Olá! Vocês estão muito belas hoje... – a jovem sangue-puro agarrou o braço do primo – Mas é melhor voltarem ou os monitores virão atrás de você...

-Agradeço por avisá-las Aidou-senpai – o monitor estava com uma expressão irritada e nada agradecida – Voltem para a sua ala você não podem perambular por aí sem os monitores do local... – possuia no uma expressão de poucos amigos.

Sem pensarem muito, as garotas trataram de zarpar do local:

-Parece que faltou uma... – Arissa disse ao ver uma jovem alta de cabelos compridos e negros que andava com um olhar sério e arrogante.

-Maru... – aproximou-se da garota que parecia andar concentrada – Melhor ir para o quarto ou eles vão desconfiar...

-Está bem... – sussurrou – Você não sentiu? – perguntou.

Que estava péssimo desde que chegara lá era verdade, aliás, diversos sentimentos os invadiram, mas agora que a garota havia dito, realmente algo estranho percorria seu corpo:

-Eu vou checar tome conta de todos... – ordenou.

-Você não consegue... – disse irritado por esta ser a sua tarefa.

-Veremos... – por um momento o garoto achou que ela iria matá-lo, mas apenas disse isso e saiu em direção à ala da turma do dia.

E sem nem dizer qualquer outra palavra para os dois vampiros que o observavam, o caçador saiu lentamente do local:

-Vamos!! – puxou a prima logo após que o monitor desaparecera de vista.

-Você sabe onde fica a cozinha? – perguntou já que notara que não conheciam nada do local.

-É só procurar que a gente acha... – falou como se fosse encontrar rapidamente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rima suspirava ao ter que ouvir seus amigos implorando para que os ajudasse numa revanche. Shiki e Ren haviam perdidos para Iino e Ichijou, mas ao invés de cumprir o trato decidiram que iriam que iriam ter uma revanche, mas a revanche seriam um jogo de duplas, mas com seis pessoas e se perdessem de novo iriam não apenas se beijar, mas ter o beijo filmado e fotografado:

-A culpa é de vocês de terem inventado de aceitar o jogo... – a modelo disse sentando na cama e cruzando as pernas de maneira impaciente.

-Por favor! – Ren pedia com a expressão mais doce que conseguia fazer.

-Quebra esse galho Rima... – Shiki suspirou.

Embora estivessem no mesmo barco e prestes a serem forçados a se beijar ambos pareciam bastante distantes, logo que perderam o jogo em pleno vôo não se falaram mais, apenas comunicava-se por olhares sem graça:

-Vocês são realmente problemáticos... – a garota suspirou de novo – Vou pensar no caso...

-É só até hoje à noite... E eu não vou pedir pro Aidou, pois virá com a Arissa! Então só sobrou você...

-Que saco...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aidou...Eu acho que aqui é a lavanderia! – a sangue-puro suspirou enquanto observava o local, já fazia mais de uma hora que procuravam pela cozinha.

-Pois é... – o loiro já estava entediado e cansado, pegou um balde por ali o virou de boca pra baixo e sentou.

O garota começou a rir da cena. Nunca imaginara que viria seu primo estiloso e um tanto arrogante sentar em cima de uma balde perdido:

-Que foi? – perguntou meio desagradado com os risos da garota.

-É que está tão legal você desse jeito...

-Ah é? – o vampiro pegou um rodo e saiu correndo atrás da garota.

-Ahh! – saiu correndo pelos corredores achando graça na brincadeira.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A jovem caçadora andava sorrateiramente por uma ala bastante vazia do local, era tão bem decorada que luxuosa como todo o resto, mas por algum motivo não havia ninguém, nenhum barulho se quer se empregados, não era para menos, por mais que fosse um belo local havia uma quantidade de pó bastante razoável.

_Deve estar perto..._

Parou um pouco para se concentrar, podia sentir a presença de um poderoso sangue-puro, estava perto.

"Atenção alunos! Todos devem se reunir no salão principal onde será servido o jantar e eu aproveitarei para lhes apresentar uma de nossas atividades!".

A voz de Kaien era transmitida para todo o hotel.

_Bem, ninguém vai notar que eu não fui..._

"Lembrando que faremos chamada e quem não estiver presente em meia hora aqui será mandado de volta para o colégio...".

_Droga!!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-O que é isso Aidou? – Shiki perguntava ao andar por um dos corredores do quartos dos noturnos junto das amigas.

Os três olhavam a cena um tanto espantados, o rapaz estava exausto e segurava um rodo:

-O que você aprontou?? – Ren começou a rir e foi para perto do amigo para ajeitar-lhes os cabelos ignorando a presença da sangue-puro.

-Nada!! – a garota dos cabelos negros quase disse num berro e puxou o primo para o quarto para se trocarem.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todos já estavam sentados quando o diretor entrou, o salão era gigante e tinha um buffet especializado para cuidar do jantar.

- Caros alunos – inicia um longo discurso – É muito bom os ter nessa viagem e agora anunciarei as atividades. Vocês receberam o mapa da ilha e uma programação, a primeira atividade da ilha será um caça-tesouro que se realizará com duplas – pode se ouvir vários gritos por todo o salão – Silêncio, por favor. Realizar-se-á à noite, por isso peçam que além de se divertir amanhã, se poupem para a prova e deixem para explorar a ilha outro dia. E as duplas serão escolhidas por sorteio, para não ter brigas – outros gritos foram ouvidos pelo salão, todos contentes e então viram entrar uma caixa gigante – Aqui está o nome de todos os alunos que vieram na viagem. Irei começar agora o sorteio.

Em um canto do salão, as três sangue-puro estavam meio isoladas, não por vontade própria, o diretor mandou, não sabiam por que, mas logo descobririam, era para os quatro poderosos estarem na mesma mesa, contudo, decidindo evitar brigas, Kaname sentou-se separado das meninas. Uma delas, a Dol Amroth, estava com papeis em sua mão, aparentava mais serem listas.

- Vou começar – Kaien pega um primeiro nome – 1ª dupla Souen Ruka – retira outro, sentindo algo estranho na mão – e Sasaki Hayato.

-2ª Oshare Kei e Rima Tooya.

-3ª Kuochi Ren e Senri Shiki – os dois pensam "Até nisso?".

-4ª Kurosu Yuuki e Patiri Rafael – ambos criam sem perceber um sorriso na face.

-5ª Nakamura Arissa e Hanabusa Aidou – a jovem nota facilmente o porquê de a dupla ser o primo e agradece em pensamento a uma cúpida.

-6ª Ichijou Takuma e Miharu Iino – ambos gostam do par já ser conhecido.

...

- 40ª Abarai Akai e Akatsuki Kain – os dois sentem algo estranho quanto a isso e a sangue-puro não sabe se agradece ou diz que não irá dar certo isso.

- 41ª Kiryuu Katsura – neste instante a jovem manipuladora de casais não consegue usar os poderes – e Kuran Kaname – Mandy olha mortalmente para Kaname "Maldito!".

- 42ª Kiryuu Zero e Dol Amroth Mandy – ele já pressentia que seria isso, pois a jovem daria um jeito de ficar com ele – E como estamos em um numero impar de alunos, a aluna Ichihara Maru ficará com a última dupla.

- Mandy, tudo bem disso? – pergunta Arissa – Você juntou todo mundo e agora tem uma pessoa a mais com o seu par?

- Eu que planejei isso – disse com um belo sorriso, se levantando da mesa e seguindo sem ser notada para a que estava ao lado, onde o outro sangue-puro estava – Kaname não se atreva a fazer nada com a minha amiga, se você fizer, irá se arrepender muito por isso.

- Você é muito violenta, Mandy-chan – pronuncia calmamente – E tenho razões para escolhê-la como dupla, assim como você escolheu todas as outras duplas.

- Fique avisado, essa ilha é completamente vigiada, caso você faça algo com ela – da uma pausa – Verá como sou violenta! – afirma voltando para a mesa.

- Tudo bem Mandy? – perguntam as meninas ao vê-la com cara de poucos amigos.

- Tudo meninas – solta um sorriso – Acho que como o diretor já terminou, podemos nos misturar né? – questiona as outras duas que levantam, assim como ela, e seguem para outras mesas.

Seguiram para a mesa onde estavam os demais vampiros, tiveram que claro, tomar cuidado com os papéizinhos que voavam devido a Katsura, Iino e Ichijou que não pareciam não ter outro modo para conversarem, afinal de contas, os alunos do diurno estavam em mesas separadas dos do noturno e não seria nada bom se alguém tomasse iniciativa e fosse se juntar:

-Vou morrer de rir quando um desse cair em sua cabeça... – Kei disse já exausto da garota dos cabelos dourados que era a principal causadora dos papéis alados.

-É eu também vou... – falou sem prestar atenção já que lia atentamente.

-O que ele disse? – Iino perguntou.

-Parece que eles vão conseguir uma revanche.

O rapaz mal-humorado deu um leve suspiro de "eu não mereço isso", na verdade parecia até um mistério como ele, Hayato, Rafael e Maru foram parar na mesa, talvez fosse pelo fato do garoto vampiro estar planajando a gincana com sua parceira, Maru estar tendo uma conversa séria e particular com o Kiryuu e Hayato estar distraído demais para notar com quem sentera e Kei, seguindo seu colega acabou por ali mesmo.

X-X

-Mandy!! – a ruiva veio falar com a rosada assim que esta sentou-se – Preciso da sua ajuda!!

-O que foi??

-Eu quero uma revanche no jogo, mas só podemos conseguir isso... – apontou para o garoto dos cabelos roxos – Se conseguirmos outro casal para jogar?

-Que jogo é esse?? – Akai perguntou bastante curiosa.

-É um jogo no qual quem perder beija o parceiro... – o loiro dos cabelos lisos começou a explicar – Podemos estender ele...Quem perder só pode ter revanche se conseguir outro casal para jogar e cada vez que perde o castigo fica pior...

-E os casais podem ser apenas os sorteados... – Arissa completou.

-Sei não... – o sangue-puro das maria-xiquinhas não parecia muito confortável com a idéia, poderia não topar, mas se pedissem demais iria acabar cedendo.

-Pode ser isso!! E será na minha suíte!! Depois do jantar! Se eu não me engano a Iino-chan está envolvida no jogo!

-Seria muito problemático se a pegassem... – Ichijou comentou.

-Então nos ajudará? – Ren perguntou esperançosa e o seu parceiro também parecia um pouco mais animado.

-Claro!! – a rosada levantou-se e acenou para a mesa onde seus amigos da turma do dia estavam – Zero! Temos um jogo pra perder!!

O rapaz que parecia já transtornado pelas palavras da colega caçadora ficou totalmente perdido no que estava acontecendo. A fúria parecia estar fervendo dentro de seu corpo, já bastava seus problemas e agora aquela garota queria mais confusões fúteis:

-Que jogo é esse Katsu?? – perguntou para a pessoa a qual tinha certeza que sabia do que se tratava.

-Se você perder beija o parceiro... – falou distraidamente enquanto escrevia outro recado.

-E a idéia só pode ter sido sua! – Kei e Zero falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Na verdade não...Eu estava bem longe quando inventaram isso...

-Que milagre... – o caçador dos cabelos negros que parecia absorto em observar uma certa mesa de vampiros disse.

-Você só a viu algumas vezes quando era pequena... – Maru disse sem emoção alguma – E mesmo assim captou como ela é...

-Que bom que eu sou uma pessoa marcante... – respondeu sorridente – Olha só! O jogo será na suíte da Mandy-chan depois do jantar! Quem perder só pode ter revanche se achar outro casal para jogar, sendo que o casal deve ser um do sorteio do diretor!

-Nem pensar que você vai participar... – o garoto dos cabelos prateados falou para a prima.

-Eu vou só assistir a desgraça dos outros...! – riu.

-Pra variar... – Iino riu também.

Por um momento o jovem Kiryuu pareceu voltar ao normal, como há mais de quatro anos atrás.

_No final das contas você ainda consegue fazer isso..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Um monte de vampiros e caçadores caminhava agora para um apartamento, enorme, para caber o numero de pessoas tinha que ser assim mesmo. Alguns foram meio contra a vontade e outros pareciam ter um interesse escondido por trás do rosto sério, mas havia claro, aqueles muito animados. Todos ao adentrarem no local, exceto os que já haviam estado antes, observavam o luxo que nele tinha, a sala foi decorada pelo melhor decorador do planeta, assim como o resto do imóvel. Algumas mesas e cadeiras estavam a mais no local a pedido da dona, fora o numero de guloseimas e bebidas que estavam lá.

- Pelo apartamento dá para ver o quanto de dinheiro a família dela possui – alguém pronunciou.

- Não só pelo apartamento, mas pela ilha – outra pessoa falou.

- Podem ficar a vontade – disse a Dol Amroth – Sintam-se como se estivessem em casa.

- Isso realmente não dá – alguns soltaram, com abafadas risadas.

- Mas eu ainda tenho uma duvida, do que se trata o jogo? – pronuncia a dona da casa se sentando – Pois vocês já falaram do prêmio, mas não como é o jogo mesmo.

- No principio era de cartas – fala Ichijou – Mas gostaria de mudar o jogo, como somos vencedores, podemos escolher – a Iino concorda.

- Isso não vai prestar – exclamações por todos os lados são ouvidas.

- E qual vai ser o jogo? – pergunta Zero um pouco mais interessado.

- Eu estava pensando num Quiz sobre Animes e Mangás – todos começam a reclamar exceto pela dona da ilha – Só que eu não tenho as cartas aqui.

- Não seja por isso – a Tsuki entra com uma enorme caixa com vários desenhos em volta – Esse é um dos jogos mais utilizados da ilha – olha com um sorriso para a sua mestra – Já está embaralhado.

- Obrigado – diz o loiro e todos olham com raiva para a vampira.

- Se é utilizado bastante é por que você se interessa pelo assunto, certo Mandy? – questiona Zero.

- Talvez – fala divertida – Eu sou otome sabia?

- Estamos perdidos – afirma Ren a Shiki que fazia a mesma expressão que ela.

- Quer dizer que você também gosta Mandy-sama? – pergunta o vice-presidente da noite.

- Sim, mas vamos começar logo – pronuncia a jovem que sorria – Temos uma disputa a realizar – as duplas seguem para o centro da sala.

- Nós iremos ler as perguntas – fala Yami – Afinal como não participaremos da caça ao tesouro, não poderemos jogar.

- Mas como vamos saber que você não vai ajudar a Mandy? – questiona Ren.

- Pois se fossemos ajudar ela, seria a perder – responde a Hikari fazendo todos rirem e Zero ficar nervoso.

- Chega de papo e vamos começar logo com isso – afirma Tsuki que retira um papel da urna – A ordem será da dupla vencedora anterior, a perdedora e a chamada para revanche. O jogo funciona da seguinte forma, teremos 15 rodadas e a dupla que possuir mais pontos vence, cada resposta certa valerá um ponto e cada errada perderá um ponto. E caso a dupla não saiba a resposta pode passar para a outra que souber.

- 1ª Pergunta: Qual o nome do anime/mangá que possui crianças que vão para um mundo digital e nele encontram varias criaturas que os ajudam a salvar o mundo real?

- Digimon – Ichijou responde rápido.

- Correto, um ponto para a primeira dupla.

- 2ª Pergunta: No inicio anime/mangá Death Note, existia um vilão e um detetive atrás dele, como eram conhecidos?

- Como é que eu vou saber? – cochicha Ren para Shiki que também não sabe a resposta – Nós passamos.

- Vilão é Kira e detetive é L – pronuncia Mandy.

- Ponto para a dupla três. 3ª Pergunta: Cite três nomes de protagonistas de animes shounen famosos.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, Uzumaki Naruto e Urameshi Yusuke – afirma.

- Mais um ponto para a dupla três. Começaremos agora a rodada dois.

...

- Estamos na rodada quinze, a primeira dupla está com 20 pontos, a segunda com 2 e a terceira com 18.

- Pergunta para dupla dois, 41ª pergunta no anime/mangá fullmetal alchemist, qual o nome dos irmãos personagens principais e do que eles estavam atrás?

- Não sabemos, passa.

- Alphonse e Edward Elric, estavam atrás da pedra filosofal – Mandy falou empolgada enquanto Zero olhava tudo de forma irritada.

- Perfeito, dupla três com 19 pontos, se acertarem a próxima empatam.

- 42ª pergunta: Cite três animes sobre esporte.

- Bey Blade, Prince of Tennis e... – a jovem raciocinou e não podia vencer, pois tinha ido para perder.

- Você não conhece mais nenhum Mandy? – pergunta Zero esperando que a jovem soubesse.

- E Shaman King – erra propositalmente.

- Resposta errada, perde um ponto ficando com 18, vitória da dupla um – termina a apresentadora e segue até a mestra – Você perdeu de propósito né? Um de seus animes preferidos é de futebol e você não falou.

- Shiii... – já era tarde, um Zero irritado estava olhando para a garota com vontade de matá-la.

- Dol Amroth Mandy! – pronuncia serio o monitor – Vamos pedir uma revanche, por sua causa.

- Também te amo Zero – fala correndo atrás de alguém para ajudá-la, olhou para a Arissa, seria perfeito chamá-la – Arissa, por favor, participa do jogo?

- Por mim tudo bem – fala a jovem – Você topa Aidou? – questiona o primo que já estava ansioso para jogar.

- Claro, vamos, afinal eu entendo de animes também – diz o loirinho entusiasmado.

- Obrigada, evitaram agora minha morte – pronuncia meio divertida e meio com medo do Kiryuu.

-Para quem vamos perdir? – pergunta Ren desesperada.

- Vou pedir ao Kain – responde Shiki indo atrás do amigo – Kain? Você pode me ajudar?

- Uhm...Não sei – responde sério não querendo envolver a sangue-puro no meio do jogo – Akai-sama o que acha? – pergunta formalmente.

- Sim, eu ajudo vocês – suspira meio sem graça e se dirige ao meio da sala com seu quase guarda-costas que ela jura que a detesta.

- Como pediram revanche de novo, Ren e Shiki, se perderem de novo terá a foto do beijo colocada no mural – afirma Ichijou – E Mandy e Zero, se perderem novamente terão o beijo filmado e fotografado, cada perda vai aumentando as condições. 1ª Beijo, 2ª Foto do beijo, 3ª Foto posta no mural.

-Ichijou... – o rapaz dos cabelos roxo começou a dizer num tom de quem está quase tendo um ataque com aquela coisa toda – Não temos mural...

- Sim, mas vamos ao jogo logo – afirma Ren impaciente, principalmente após ter visto o novo casal chamado pela Mandy.

- Como aumentou o numero de jogadores, abaixamos para cinco rodadas o jogo – afirma Yami.

-1ª Pergunta: Qual o nome da espada que Inuyasha usa?

-Tetsusaiga!! – pela primeira vez Iino responde.

-Correto!! Primeira dupla com 1 ponto!

-2ª Pergunta: Qual o estilo da personagem Amane Misa de Death Note?

-Gothic Lolita!! – Ren praticamento berrou, afinal, ela mesma era uma lolita, nada mais justo do que ter escutado sobre tal personagem.

-Se cair mais sobre isso estamos feitos... – Shiki comentou um pouco mais animado.

-Correto! Primeira dupla com 1 ponto, segunda dupla com 1 ponto

-3ª Pergunta: O que a personagem Aili de MeruPuri tem que fazer para que o príncipe Alam volte a ser criança?

-Dar o beijo da princesa!! – o rosada vibra com o romântismo da resposta.

-Correto! Os três primeiras duplas estão com 1 ponto!

-4ª Pergunta: O que a personagem Rion de Blood Hound tem como marca no pescoço?

-Essa eu sei! – os olhos de Aidou brilharam – Uma mordida de vampiros... – pareceu ficar excitado – Aliás eu estou com vontade de...

-Aidou...- a voz do lider Kuran lhe repreendendo o fez parar de falar, por um momento havia esquecido que havia um único humano que não sabia do segredo.

-Correto!

-5ª Pergunta: Qual é o nome do primeiro pokemon de Ash?

Os olhares de Kain e Akai se cruzaram por um momento e pareciam bastante claro que a garota não fazia a mínima idéia da resposta e estava totalmente sem graça ali:

-Quer sair do jogo Akai-sama?

-Não!! Pareceu estar decidida...O nome do pokemon é...é... – tentava se lembrar custasse o que custasse – Pikachu!!

_Por alguns segundos...Eu até senti que estava realmente preocupado comigo..._

X-X

-É a última rodada!! O primeira, a terceira e a quarta dupla estão empatadas com 5 pontos! Enquantos a segunda dupla está com 2 pontos e a quinta dupla com 3 pontos!

-21ª Pergunta: Qual o nome da banda de Shuichi em Gravitation?

-Ai! – o loiro ficou com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto – Você sabe Iino-chan??

-Não...Passa... – a garota parecia não muito feliz em cogitar a possibilidade de perder.

-Passamos... – Shiki disse num tom entediado, afinal, a sorte fora muito passageira

-Passa!! – Zero sussurrou irritado para Mandy enquanto analisava a situação – Temos que empatar!

-Por que tão de repente? – perguntou meio distraída, mas logo notou o porquê, se apenas uma pessoa vencesse os todos os casais de fora do jogo teriam de entrar, incluindo seu odiado arqui-inimigo junto de sua melhor amiga – Passo!! – cruzou os dedos para que Arissa nem Aidou soubessem, mas era realmente provável que não, afinal, nem Ichijou soube a resposta!

-Bad Luck! – a voz agitada da sangue-puro de cabelos negros pareceu extremecer o casal anterior.

-Correto!

-Droga... – a rosada resmungou em tom meio mimado.

-22ª Pergunta: Quem promoveu os torneio das trevas em Yu Yu Hakusho?

-Sakyo!! – Aidou vibrava com sua vitória.

-Correto! Quarta dupla na liderança com 7 pontos! Como não há como os demais alcançarem ele são os vencedores!

-Aiai...Depois dessa o que teremos que fazer?- Ren peguntou com uma pressão de tédio do rosto.

-Namorar por uma semana!! – Ichijou respondeu empolgado com a história toda.

-Não tem graça! – Iino parecia não estar muito bem com a derrota – Katsuraaaaaa!!

-Ah! Não! Por favor, não importuna o Kaname-sama! – o loiro dos cabelos rebeldes pedia, não, implorava.

-Por quê? Ele está aqui não está? Então deve estar interessado no jogo!!

-Quanta frescura... – Kei comentou – Mas já que foi a senhorita alegria encarnada quem ficou colocando fogo na nossa mesa nada mais justo do que ela participar...

-Verdade né? – deu um sorriso sem graça e levantou-se de onde estava – Vamos? – estendeu a mão para o sangue-puro que estava sentado numa área mais reservada do quarto – Eu sou boa nisso vai ser divertido! – sorriu.

-Está bem... – levantou-se calmamente passando a mão pelo rosto da garota – No final das contas você continua do mesmo jeito... – falou baixo o suficiente para apenas ela escutar.

-Ah... – ficou sem fala, tentava se lembrar de alguma lembraça perdida.

-Kaname-sama! – Ruka parecia enfurecida com a repentina gentileza de seu amado.

-Pára! – Hayato a segurou pelo braço – Vai dar vexame! – disse sentindo um pouco de raiva de si mesmo, afinal, cada vez mais parecia preocupado com aquela garota que parecia quase se quebrar.

-Pode dar uma mãozinha Ruka? – Kain pediu.

A garota pareceu exitar por um momento, não lhe parecia nada bem correr o risco de ter que beijar um caçador, mas já que estava lá, provavelmente iriam pressioná-la, e aquela frase "Vai dar vexame" parecia presa em sua cabeça, talvez fosse melhor participar e agir de forma mais madura:

-Claro...- respondeu não muito bem humorada e também sem nem consultar o parceiro.

X-X

-Yuuki? – Zero perguntou meio sem graça para a amiga.

-Se não quiser vamos embora... – Rafael assegurou.

A garota parecia meio confusa, nunca participara de uma brincadeira assim, na verdade, ninguém daquela sala havia:

-Bem, como os casais acabaram dessa vez o casal de menor pontuação é o que perderá de fato.

-Então vamos! – Yuuki sorriu docemente puxando o rapaz pela mão – Não vamos ficar por último...

X-X

-Rima! – a ruiva o roxo chamaram pela amiga que deu outro suspirou desanimado.

-Vai participar disso? – perguntou para o rapaz, afinal, não parecia ser do tipo que gostava daquele tipo de coisa.

-Vamos lá... – suspirou, nem ele mesmo acreditava que estava naquela palhaçada toda, mas no final, sabia que não seria tão ruim o resultado.

X-X

-Mandy...prepare-se pra perder... – o garoto já ia combinando tudo – Mesmo ela sendo até que boa nesse jogo não vou deixar qualquer brecha para o Kuran-senpai perder esse jogo.

X-X

-Bem, a partir de agora as rodadas são indeterminadas! O jogo só acaba quando no final de uma rodada não tiver ninguém empatado em último lugar!

- 1ª Pergunta: Qual a real natureza de Kuu em Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora?

-Anjo absoluto! – Ichijou respondeu.

-2ª Pergunta: Que elemento a personagem Fuu de Guerreiras Mágicas controla?

-Passamos... – Ren suspirou.

-Passo! – a rosada também passou assim como combinado.

-Vento! – Arissa respondeu.

-Certo! Ponto para a quarta dupla!

-3ª Pergunta: Quem é a Godaime em Naruto?

-Tsunade!

-Correto! Dois pontos!

-4ª Pergunta: Em que colégio foi estudar a personagem Aoi Nagisa de Straberry Panic?

-Miator! – Akai respondeu um tanto aliviada.

-1 ponto para a quinta dupla!

-5ªPergunta: O que Setsuna de Angel Sanctuary tem de tão importante?

-Ele é a reencarnação da anjo orgância Alexiel! – Katsura responde na maior animação ( só para não haver confusão com sexta, vigésima, centésima dupla, os casais novos no jogo estão na ordem de seus convocadores!).

-Correto! Ponto para a sexta dupla!

-6ª Pergunta: Qual o nome da protagonista de Ouran High School Host Club?

-Passo...- Kei respondeu calmo até demais.

-Fujioka Haruhi!! – Yuuki respondeu com bastante força o que fez alguns de seus colegas desejarem que ela fizesse o mesmo nas provas.

-Correto! Ponto para a oitava dupla!

-7ª Pergunta: O que faz a associação Hellsing?

-Extermina vampiros... – Hayato respondeu quase atropelando a pergunta e recebendo vários olhares reprovadores.

-Correto! Lembrando que agora se encontram empatadas em último lugar a segunda, a terceira e a sétima dupla!!

-8ª Pergunta: Qual o nome da irmã de Chi em Chobits?

-Passamos... – Iino respondeu já mais calma, afinal, já estava óbvio as duplas que iriam competir pelo último lugar e a certeza veio logo ao passarem a pergunta.

-Freya! – e ruiva respondeu alegre recebendo olhares irritados da amiga de maria-xiquinhas.

-Correto!

-9ª Pergunta: Em qual animal o personagem Kyo de Fruits Basket se transforma?

-Acerta essa! – Zero mandou.

-Não quero! – a rosada teimou.

-Responde logo... – Hayato já estava de saco cheio das frescuras daquela sangue-puro, especialmente da maneira como não largava do garoto da mesma raça que a dele.

-Tá bom!Mas só porque te amo! – sorriu – Gato!

Cara do Zero: ¬¬

-Correto!

-10ª Pergunta...

Na vez da sétima dupla...:

-Passo... – o rapaz dos cabelos castanho escuros falou tão calmamente que a garota ao seu lado levantou-se e saiu do local.

-Temos uma dupla perdedora! – Tsuki anunciou um tanto aliviada, já estava exaustiva aquela brincadeira toda.

-Cadê a Rima? – a ruiva perguntou preocupada.

A modelo havia saído rapidinho do local, parecia bastante irritada com tudo que acontecera e só pensava e ficar um pouco sozinha fingindo que ninguém havia brincado daquela brincadeira infame. Correu pelos corredores até chegar ao jardim perto da piscina:

-Rima? – Ruka havia vindo atrás da garota que agora olhava fixamente para as rosas – Ninguém tem que fazer isso eu vou...

Quando virou para ir fazer um escândalo com o inventor da desgraça deu de frente com o outro perdedor, que vinha aparentemente calmo e sério pelo hall:

-Posso conversar com ela? – perguntou sério antes que a garota dos cabelos pardos lhe desse umas boas broncas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Onde ela está? – Ren perguntava preocupada.

-Espera..Vamos para a sala de segurança...!

-Vou junto... – a garota dos cabelos dourados parecia mais agitada que o normal.

-Eu também – Shiki disse se levantando da cadeira que estava.

-Então vamos... – puxou-o pela mão.

Apesar de todo o acontecido na festa de chegada da turma da noite e o jogo que acontecera, ambos parecia mais acostumados um com o outro, no exato momento chegava até a parecer a amizade da garota com Aidou.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada por corredores e salas, chegaram à sala de segurança onde um empregado monitorava firmemente o que acontecia na ilha:

-No jardim da piscina Mandy-sama... – apontou para uma câmera no alto do canto direito, para onde os quatro começaram a olhar firmemente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Está bem Ruka... – a garota falou calmamente pedindo para que a garota se retirasse.

-Não sou nada bom nesse jogo... – o rapaz passou a mão pela franja que caía em seus olhos a tirando um pouco para que não atrapalhasse tanto sua visão.

-Dá pra ver... – falou um pouco irritada, mas mantendo o tom de voz.

-Participei dessa palhaçada para ficar mais perto de você... – falou sem rodeios, tirando um cigarro e um isqueiro do bolso – Mas você quem decidi...- acendeu o cigarro e o colocou na boca.

A vampira ficou quieta por um momento. Tudo dependia dela, sim ou não sairia de seus lábios, por toda sua irritação parecia óbvia sua resposta, mesmo sabendo pouco sobre o rapaz já tinha alguma idéia de que nada o impediria de não participar daquela brincadeira.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Eles não têm escolha! Eu vou...! – a rosada estava preste a pegar um microfone para mandar que se beijassem logo, mas os três na sala colocaram o indicador em seus lábios pedindo para que ficasse quieta.

De fato a cena era interessante, a garota ainda não dera resposta e havia virado para o canteiro de rosas brancas para pensar enquanto as fitava.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por algum motivo não conseguia dizer "Não, vamos sair disso". Algo naquele garoto a puxava para dentro, um mero humano, subtamente esse pensamento lhe passara pela cabeça, por algum motivo nunca havia notado aquele fato, e no exato momento começava a se perguntar o porquê:

-Uh? – exclamou ao sentir duas mãos sobre seus ombros.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Rima-chan... – a lolita analisava a cena com atenção.

-Kei-chan está se saindo bem... – Katsura sorriu ao ver o clima intenso que chamava até neles.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Isso não vai dar certo... – foi o que a vampira pôde falar.

Em nenhum momento de sua vida se lembrava de ter que ter dado um fora em algum garoto que não fosse um fã histérico seu.

_É...Pode ser isso..._

O garoto dos cabelos castanho-escuros ainda não pronunciara nenhuma palavra e continuava ali com as mãos no ombro da garota os massageandos levemente com os dedos enquanto ela parecia buscar palavras para falar alguma coisa.

_Que pessoa mais calma...Até agora não agiu infatilmente mesmo não sabendo o que dizer..._

_É só ser direta e educada, não há mistério nisso..._

A jovem garota virou vagarosamente para fitar o rapaz atrás dela, não havia notado, mas estavam perto.

Mais uma vez o rapaz assistiu a garota não dizer nada e apenas olhava com calma e seriedade:

-Isso não é...

Não estava esperando que ele mesmo fizesse aquilo, mas aquele silêncio todo e depois uma frase que seria mais ou menos definitiva o fizeram pensar tão rápido que foi como se não tivesse pensado e antes que desse conta já havia grudado seus lábios no dela num leve de doce e beijo, a impedindo de terminar o que iria falar. Ao poucos a abraçou enquanto sentia aqueles lábios quentes e macios nos seus, a garota parecia um tanto sem ação, não o rejeitou, mas parecia apreensiva em corresponder o beijo. Ali estava o motivo pelo qual estava com dificuldades de dizer não? Era porque de certa forma tudo aquilo era muito agradável? Com alguns pensamentos finalmente voltando preencher sua mente, vagarosamente se separou dele:

-...uma boa idéia... – terminou a frase que parara, olhando firmemente para o rapaz.

-Parece que a má idéia já foi concluída... – um muito pequeno projeto de sorriso parecia tomar conta de seus lábios.

-Pois é... – respondeu calma – Então... Eu te vejo amanhã... – tomou caminho para dentro dando um leve tchau para o garoto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Expressão dos quatro xeretas: O

-Ela o beijou mesmo... – Ren olhava um tanto encantada com a cena.

-Pois é...! – a loira dava um sorriso gentil para a cena.

-É isso aí... – a rosada piscou para a amiga.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Com o término da pequena brincadeira todos resolveram dormir, afinal já estava tarde que era essencial que estivesse todos bem descançados para o próximo dia.

Kei fumava e andava distraído pelo corredor dos dormitórios dos diurnos, parecia mais que satisfeito pelas suas conquistas naquele dia. Abriu a porta com cuidado e viu que seu companheiro de quarto do colégio já estava lá, enquanto os outros dois haviam literalmente desaparecido:

-Satisfeito? – o caçador perguntou um tanto sério.

Às vezes se perguntava se não poderia dizer a verdade a Kei, aliás, o pai dele fora morto por vampiros, ele com certeza devia odiá-los, e agora, estava ali se envolvendo com uma vampira sem nem desconfiar de nada:

-Algum problema? – o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos perguntou ao ver o rosto pensativo do colega.

-Nada...

_No final das contas...Não estou muito diferente dele..._

Lembrou-se por um momento da triste garota e sua preocupação fora do normal por ele.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Quem quiser pode dormir! – Mandy voltou para o apartamento junto dos outros três – Já que todos parecem exaustos.

-Se não formos encomodar Mandy... – Kain parecia preocupado com o convite.

-Isso seria para todos... – Kaname levantou-se da onde estava sentado – Mandy-san?

-Não, você pode ir para seu quarto... – falou sem piedade.

-Não trate o Kaname-sama assim!! – Aidou mais uma vez se alterara.

-Podem escolher aonde vão dormir... – o sangue-puro parecia deixar todos naquele local bastante divididos com exceção de Rafael, Iino e Zero, os dois últimos pareciam achar muito boa a atitude da rosada.

-Está bem quem quiser pode ir! – a rosada parecia querer colocar fogo nas coisas.

-Porque nós não voltamos cada um para seu dormitório...? – o herdeiro dos Akatsuki tentava achar uma solução para aquele clima.

-Também acho a melhor solução... – Katsura parecia um pouco mais séria – Estamos numa viagem não seria nada proveitoso se começássemos uma guerra fria...

-Eu vou pro meu quarto! – o rapaz parecia um tanto transtornado.

-Zero!! – Mandy, Yuuki e Katsura falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas apenas a última correu atrás.

_Tem algo estranho..._

-É melhor ficar aqui... – o jovem Kuran a segurou.

-Eu vou! – Rafael correu atrás do garoto.

-Zero...- a sangue-puro dos cabelos rosados parecia desanimada.

-Mandy-chan... – Akai colocou uma das mãos num dos ombros da garota – Ele está sedento...

-Não vai! – Arissa segurou a garota que estava preste a correr atrás do garoto dos cabelos prata.

-É um tabu beber sangue de um puro sangue.. – Ichijou pronunciou-se – É um crime...Não vai querer que o Zero passe por isso vai?? – falou na tentativa de ajudar.

-É verdade... – a garota dos cabelos dourados foi até a amiga – É algo que se alguém souber seria terrível... – quase cochichou como se passasse uma mensagem.

-É verdade... – a garota das marias-chiquinhas sorriu concordando com a garota da turma do dia.

-É! Está bem! Vamos arrumar camas pra todo mundo rapidinho menos para o... – quando olhou à sua volta Kaname já não estava mais lá.

-Kaname-sama!! – Aidou e Ruka, que já havia voltado foram atrás.

-Essa adoração ainda acaba com ele... – a sangue puro dos cabelos longos e negros comentou preocupada.

-Amanhã iremos à piscina? – Ichijou parecia animado.

-Mas de noite faremos aquele jogo... – Ren pensava.

-Mas é de manhã que eu estou falando... – o vampiro sorria e ria com sua idéia.

-Parece interessante... – Akai comentou.

-Quer ir Akai-sama? – o rapaz alto perguntou parecendo não animado com a idéia de ir dormir cedo e acordar cedo.

-Ah! Er...Se ...Você...Não... – a garota ficava vermelha e cada palavra que dizia e mexia as mãos à sua frente.

-Se você quer então vai ser divertido – segurou levemente as mãos da sangue-puro para que se acalma-se.

E dali de perto, as outras duas sangue-puros olhavam a cena animadas:

-Tudo perfeito! – ambas disseram.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após todos adormecerem, a sangue-puro Dol Amroth, cuidadosamente sai do quarto. A jovem Dol Amroth que acabará de sair do prédio, seguiu pela floresta e entrou em uma passagem secreta, chegando ao subsolo, onde havia varias suítes de luxo, na porta um jovem de cabelos prateados parecia que a aguardava.

- Ichiru-kun há quanto tempo! – exclama a dona das madeixas rosadas se aproximando.

- Mandy-chan, o que faz aqui? Senti a presença de alguém vindo e resolvi averiguar – pronuncia friamente.

- Realmente, agora você está muito parecido com seu irmão, até a voz fria é igual – diz sincera – Pelo visto a Shizuka-san te mudou bastante, ein?

- Não foi ela que me mudou, foi o tempo – responde o jovem Kiryuu.

- Olhando para você – da uma pausa rápida – Vejo que a única coisa que mudou em você foi o jeito de falar, pois tenta reprimir quem você é.

- O que você sabe sobre mim? – fala com um pouco de irritação.

- Eu leio mentes e corações, sei muito bem como está o seu – pronuncia – E fico feliz que sua essência não tenha morrido, meu cunhado – diz não se sabe se como provocação ou como felicidade.

- Você conseguiu ficar com meu irmão? Justo ele que odeia vampiros – fala com seriedade.

- É, você está certo, é difícil convencer o Zero a ficar comigo, mas eu consigo – diz com firmeza.

- Acredita que eu não consigo te odiar – desabafa.

- Só por que sou vampira? Que honra Ichiru – questiona divertida, contudo muda o tom de voz para serio – Vamos parar de brincadeiras, você já deve saber para que eu vim, certo? Suponho que a Shizuka-san já tenha falado com você.

- Sei sim – afirma – Ela disse que você viria.

- Não me aproximei da Maru-san – inicia o assunto que seria doloroso para o humano a sua frente – Mas sei que ela gosta muito de você e também sei pelo seu coração que você ainda a ama.

- Ninguém, nunca te falou que você não é cúpida e sim uma vampira atrevida? – pergunta em deboche do que a jovem tinha falado.

- Sabe que já falaram, mas ao contrario dos gêmeos Kiryuu, prefiro não mudar minha essência ou mesmo colocar uma mascara na minha personalidade – provoca.

- Fala desse jeito, pois não sabe o que passei – pronuncia baixo.

- Sei sim Ichiru, sempre fui sozinha, por isso fiquei feliz ao me tornar amiga de vocês – fala docemente – E se estou aqui é por que desejo o melhor para você.

- Qual seria o melhor para mim? – provoca.

- Ficar do lado de quem você ama e de quem te ama – retruca – A Shizuka permite que você faça isso.

- Você conversou com ela sobre isso? – sua mente estava confusa.

- Sim, por mais que ela tenha acabado com a vida de sua família – pausa ao lembrar de Zero – Ela quer que você seja feliz.

- Eu sou feliz.

- Isso não é hora para piadas Ichiru – debocha do comentário – Nem é preciso ler seus pensamentos para sentir a tristeza em você – volta a ficar séria – Já está tarde, tenho que voltar.

- Por mim nem precisava ter vindo – pronuncia o gêmeo mais novo.

- Também te adoro, Ichiru-kun – diz irônica – Amanhã será a caça ao tesouro, a Maru-san irá estar lhe esperando, apareça!

- E se eu não quiser? – mal-criado.

- Você vai querer – responde se aproximando do rapaz – Seu coração irá lhe levar até ela – a jovem da um beijo no rosto do jovem que não consegue desviar – Foi bom te rever de novo amigo, a propósito, se quiser depois do encontro do seu amor, encontrar seu irmão, eu o emprestarei um pouco para você – fala divertida saindo do local.

O jovem rapaz soca a parede mais próxima. Tudo que dsejava era vingança e agora aquela garota estava ali bagungando com sua vida, e o pior de tudo, por poder ler sua mente, não podia negar que escapar de seus planos era algo complicado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Tá na hora de acordar!! – Katsura já se encontrava vestida com um biquini verde como seus olhos e uma canga de um tom mais escuro – Vamos lá gente! – começou a bater uma colher de pau numa panela sabe lá onde conseguira.

-Que isso?? – Iino acabara de acordar – Katsura! – falava sonolenta.

-Ah! É hoje!! – Ichijou parecia nem estar dormindo pela animação que fizera ao acordar.

-Será que dá pra parar com isso!! – Shiki acordara irritado e tentara tirar a panela e a colher das mãos da garota que desviou habilmente.

-Nem pensar! Vou pra ala de vampiros acordar o resto!! – disse saindo do quarto.

-Ela vai...BATER ESSE TROÇO NO QUARTO DO KANAME?? – Akai que ainda estava acordando pareceu levar um choque com a hipótese.

-Isso não vai dar certo... – Arissa comentou mesmo achando graça.

-Espero que dê com a panela na cabeça dele... – Mandy dava risadas imaginando a cena.

No final das contas todos dormiram no apartamento da sangue-puro, com exceção de Ruka e Aidou que quiseram seguir seu tão adorado mestre, os garotos da diurno e Yuuki que precisava fazer o ronda:

-Bem, melhor se arrumarem! – a rosada falava empolgada enquanto procurava um traje de banho em seu armário e os colegas vampiros tentavam acordar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-HORA DE ACORDAR!! - a loira estava na ala dos vampiros e batia com muito força além de berrar.

-Que diabos é isso?? – a garoto dos cabelos pardos e o loiro dos cabelos rebeldes sairam em disparada de seus quarto.

-Quer acordar o Kaname-sama?? – a vampira pegou a garota pelos ombros e começou a chacoalhá-la.

-Pára!! É o combinado! – falou sorridente – Hoje todos vamos pra piscina!! – deu um pulo alegre.

-Nem pensar! – a garota deu as costas – Deixo a palhaçada com você e... – não pôde terminar a frase, pois havia levado uma panelada na cabeça – Sua...!!

-Já chega Ruka... – o jovem Kuran havia saído de seu quarto, parecia estar dormindo muito bem, pois estava bastante sonolento.

Tão sonolento que só após alguns segundos foi notar a cena: Aidou estava dormindo de pé encostado na parede enquanto a vampira que ainda estava de pijamas e pantufa de morceguinhos rosas tentava bater na humana de trajes verdes de banho que batia na outra com um panela e um colher de pau:

-Ha... – colocou uma nas mãos na boca e começou a fazer expressões de riso.

-Uh?? – o loiro acordara e agora olhava a cena – Kaname-sama está rindo?? – sua expressão era de tamanho agrado que realmente parecia estar vendo um milagre.

-Ahh...Err... – a garota dos cabelos dourados parecia tentar achar palavras para dizer – Desculpa te acordar tão cedo!! – largou da vampira e agora se aproximava do sangue-puro que havia até se agaixado por rir tanto – Não tem tanta graça assim! – parecia estar começando a ficar sem graça – Tá! Talvez tenha!!

-Como sempre... – o rapaz começava a parar de rir – Você fala muito... – levantou-se junto com a garota.

-Bem! Foi o combinado que vocês não viram porque não estavam lá! Mas é pra todos irem pra piscina!! – disse saindo às pressas do local para ir acordar o resto do pessoal.

-Até que não será má idéia... – Aidou já parecia mais acordado – Como será que as garotas reagirão ao me verem de calção de banho?? – perguntava animada para Ruka.

-Nem quero saber... – voltou para seu quarto e fechou a porta com tudo.

-Apenas não se altere demais Aidou... – Kaname pediu enquanto entrava no quarto.

-Você vai?? – os olhos do garoto estavam loucos para ver outro milagre.

-Vou apenas observar de uma mesa...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Acordando!! – dessa vez as vítimas foram seus colegas do diurno.

-Ai...Que isso?? – Rafael olhava para os lados tentando achar o causador do barulho.

-Rafael-kun! – Katsura ajoelhou-se do lado do rapaz – É pra todos irem pra piscina! Pode encontrar a Yuuki-chan pra mim? – pediu docemente.

-Ai...Tá bem... – com aquele sorriso de quem parecia que ia explodir e um motivo para ver a monitora, não podia negar o pedido, pegou suas roupas e foi se trocar.

-Você não mudou nada... – Zero finalmente falou – Ainda bem que não são os pratos da bateria que você roubou da escola!

-Ei!! Me deram! Eu não menti...!! – falou brava.

-Que barulho é esse logo de manhã?? – Hayato coçava o olhos,

-Sou eu! É pra todos irem pra piscina viu??

-Não vou pra lugar nenhum... – Kei reclamava ainda de olhos fechado.

-Ah! Vai sim Kei-chan! – pegou a panela e começou a bater bem no ouvido do garoto.

-Já chega!! – levantou-se e voou para cima da garota – Por que não vai pra um circo!! – parecia bastante irritado.

-Rima-chan vai estar lá!! – sorriu nem dando bola para o olhar maligno do rapaz que apertava seus braços com muito ódio – Leva ele viu Hayato? – o fez largar dela e saiu do quarto.

-Não seja tão rude com ela... – Zero olhava meio feio para o rapaz – Não vai achar uma pessoa que consegue deixar o dia de perna pro ar tão fácil assim... – um pequeno sorriso brotou um seu rosto ao lembrar-se da infância.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Em uma hora já estavam todos os alunos do diurno na piscina apenas esperando os belos alunos da noite chegarem:

-Eles dão um pouco de medo... – Ren comentou ajeitando seu biquini preto e vermelho bastante estiloso que continham algumas rendas – Mas só quero ver a cara deles quando nos verem...! – parecia animada em ser bajulada.

-Vai ser um saco...- Shiki que estava num simples calção preto parecia não querer nenhum louca em cima dele – Vou voltar... – estava dando meia volta quando Kain e Aidou chegaram e o seguraram.

-E aí gente!! – sorria como o ídolo que era.

-Animado para ver a reação delas? – a ruiva perguntou bastante animada.

-Claro! Vai ser demais!

-Nem pense em aprontar!! – Arissa acabara de chegar e agarrara o braço do primo.

-Não se preocupe! Com esse biquini amarelo você também fará muito sucesso!

-Você me escutou?? – a garota dos cabelos negros parecia irada.

Lentamente, o grupo de vampiros adentrou o local recebendo vários olhares, e logo após ele, três garotas bastante alegres junto de três garotos emburrados e um calado, vieram para acabar com os sonhos dos pobres sofredores do amor platônico:

-O Kaname veio mesmo... – Katsura parecia feliz.

-Realmente! – Yuuki vibrou.

Ambas observavam o belo rapaz que estava sentado num canto reservado debaixo de um super guarda-sol, mas ao contrário do resto, apenas vestia roupas leves e claras:

-Ahh...Você também?? – Zero lançou um olhar irritado para a prima.

-Não sei pra que tanto... – Iino comentou sentando-se numa mesa e ficando quieta ali apenas a observar todo o resto.

-Já conhecia o Kaname-senpai? – a monitora perguntou curiosa.

-Pois é...Eu não me lembro... – a garota ficou sem graça – Mas ele parece se lembrar de mim... – colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a chacoalhá-la para ver se lembrava.

-Alguém fala pra criança que isso não vai ajudar? – o garoto dos cabelos castanho-escuros parecia mais irritado do que de manhã, desse modo, sentou-se numa cadeira mais pro canto e ficou observando todos assim como Iino.

X-X

-Vamos entrar? – Mandy perguntou para suas companheiras sangue-puro.

-Claro... – Arissa disse sem olhá-la, já que estava muito ocupada vendo que diabos seu primo estava fazendo.

-É! Vamos!! – Akai disse, e junto com a rosada empurrou a garota dos cabelos negros na água pulando junto.

-Ei?? – se recuperava do susto.

-Tá gelada... – a garota das marias-chiquinhas estremeceu.

-Vou chamar o Zero!! – a rosada saiu da água rapidinho e foi atrás do garoto.

-Aidou!! – a garota dos olhos arroxeados berrou ao ver o rapaz rodeado de garotas do diurno, e do mesmo modo, saiu da água deixando a outra garota sozinha.

X-X

-Não... – Zero falou totalmente seco.

-Vai! Tira essa camiseta e essa bermuda logo!! – o tom alto da rosada chamava atenção de muitos.

-Aposto que ficou lindo depois de quatro anos... – a prima comentou dando risada.

-A única coisa que cresceu em você em quatro anos foi o cabelo... – o rapaz dos cabelos prateados zombou da garota como resposta.

-Chato!! – levantou-se da cadeira e foi andando lentamente sem rumo.

-Vai ver seu novo herói?? – perguntou.

-Também concordo que ela poderia ter encontrado alguém melhor mas... – Iino que estava distraída com seu olhar profundo em pensamentos pronunciou-se.

-Fazer o que se gostou dele... – a puro sangue completou a frase.

-Espera! Eu só estou sendo gentil e amiga... – falou realmente na maior inocência.

-De qualquer modo...Kaname-senpai raramente é tão gentil quando é comigo, mas... – Yuuki começou a falar – Ele se simpatizou com a Katsura-chan então...Seja doce com ele por favor! – quase implorou para a ex-caçadora.

X-X

-Ruka-chan!! – o presidente da sala A estava completamente vermelho e esbaforido ao se aproximar da vampira dos cabelos pardos – Você...Você... – seus olhos a olhavam de cima a baixo, nunca imaginara ver a garota de maiô rosa claro tão facilmente – Aceita beber água de côco comigo?? – estava de joelhos no chão enquanto a garota o olhava com um olhar mixado com medo e rejeição.

X-X

-Aonde você vai?? – Hayato havia tirado a camisa e parecia apressado, deixando Kei sem respostas.

X-X

-Com licença? – a caçador chegara perto da garota – Vamos nadar?? – por algum motivo agia o mais educadamente possível.

-Claro... – a vampira respondeu sem emoção, julgava que era bem melhor que ficar com o cara fanático, e de certa forma, aquele caçador estava se preocupando bastante com ela.

-Então vamos – pegou na mão da garota e a puxou para a água.

Por alguns momentos Ruka sentiu-se aliviada de ter pulado e ficado um tempo mergulhada, seu rosto estava um tanto corado e ela decididamente não queria que o rapaz a visse daquele modo.

X-X

-Ela é tão bonita...

-Tão silenciosa e tão meiga...

Dentro da piscina, um grupo de garotos cochichiavam sobre a puro sangue das marias-chiquinhas que estava quieta em seu canto perto da borda:

-Vamos falar com ela??

-Tá louco??

-Não tem monitor nenhum nem aquele cara alto que as garotas gostam...

-Verdade...

Nadando de distraidamente de forma bastante falsa e até imbecil, os quatro garotos chegaram perto da sangue-puro:

-Ah...Err...Oi!! – foi o máximo que um deles pôde dizer.

-Larga a mão de ser besta!! Parece até uma criança... – o outro deu bronca no colega.

-Akai-sama! – um dos garotos pegou gentilmente as duas mãos da garota e as envolveu com as dele – Você é tão bela e doce...Você... – a garota ficava um tanto corada – Aceitaria ser minha...

-Já chega não? – Kain estava exatamente atrás dos rapazes com um olhar não muito agradável.

-Não tem problema... – a vampira respondeu lembrando do seu tão idealizado pacifismo.

-Claro... – respondeu um tanto irritado e deu as costas.

-Kain!! – Akai saiu da piscina e correu atrás.

Ele sempre fora educado e distante, provavelment e por ódio por ter quer servi-la, mas desse modo tão frio e até rude, ele nunca agira, não queria que ele a odiasse, não mais do que a odiava:

-Pára!! – o agarrou pelas costas fazendo várias garotas soltarem as mais diversas exclamações.

-Akai-sama... – parecia assustado, totalmente supreendido pela ação da garota.

-Me desculpa!! – estava vermelha e totalmente sem saber o que dizer – Eu... – algumas poucas lágrimas começavam a rolar.

_O que eu estou fazendo? Devo ter enlouquecido..._

-Venha comigo Akai-sama! – puxou a garota pelo braço e a levou para dentro.

Entrou pela primeira porta que vira, que por um muito belo acaso era a dispensa, não poderia deixar a garota fazer tal papel na frente de todos:

-Não chore desse jeito...- limpou as poucas lágrimas da garota com os dedos.

-Uh... – subtamente ele parou de chorar e o fitava vermelha – Kain...

-Acalme-se... – falou sério tentando manter uma distância de respeito dentro daquele lugar minúsculo – Você é uma sangue puro, não deveria aparecer desse modo na frente de todos...

A jovem apenas concordou com a cabeça e sentia cada vez mais sua face corar, podia jurar que era impossível ficar mais vermelha.

_Ela está sendo...Gentil...Ele...Sempre foi assim...?_

-Mais calma? – perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos vermelho dela.

-Sim! – respondeu energética ao sentir aquele clima, tinha que cortar aquilo – É melhor irmos!!- parecia mais nervosa do que nunca.

X-X

-Shiki, Rima, Ren e Aidou... – uma das outras parecia babar ao ver os quatro juntos – Vocês são tão lindos! Posso bater um foto??

-Claro! – a ruiva e o loiro faziam pose juntos.

-Idol-senpai! Você dois são namorados? – uma das meninas naquele tumultuo perguntou inocentemente.

-É verdade! Estão sempre juntos...

-Se bem que a Arissa-senpai também parece gostar de você...

-Aidou!! – uma figura bastante assustadora vinha em passos largos em direção ao rapaz.

-Ela também tem ciúme...

-Quer que eu tenha o quê?? – falou meio grossa para as pobres garotas.

-Atenção! – Yuuki fez soar o apito – Por favor, não façam bagunça! Lembrando que é proibido ter contato!

-Isso só na escola!! – Yuuki tentava segurar as garotas.

-Vamos sair daqui... – a sangue-puro disse ao ver o esforço que a monitora fazia para conter a garotas histéricas.

-Por favor, obedeçam a Yuuki... – Rafael colocou-se no caminho segurando as meninas com uma facilidade aparentemente fantástica.

_Nem o Zero faz isso..._

-Ah! Ele já foi!!

As alunas pararam de fazer força ao ver que seu ídolo já havia ido embora dali e o trio de beldades também já não estava à vista:

-Obrigada!! – a garota sorriu – Não sei onde o diretor estava com a cabeça... – mostrou-se desanimada – Na escola já dão o maior trabalho imagine aqui...

-Não esquenta... – falou no tom baixo e sem emoções de sempre, sentia-se um tanto aliviado em finalmente poder desfrutar da companhia da garota.

-Ei você aí!! – a monitora saiu em disparada repreende alguns alunos, realmente ela não tinha férias.

X-X

-Entra aí!

POFT!

Por uma grande coincidência aquela era a porta da dispensa da onde Akai e Kain estavam exatamente saindo quando os primos inventaram da entrar:

-Ai! – Aidou batera a cara no primo e agora massageava o nariz.

-Que aconteceu? – a garota das marias-chiquinhas perguntou enquanto era ajudada pelo rapaz alto a se levantar, já que havia caído ao trombar com a amiga.

-As garotas do dia isso aconteceu!

-Por que não dá um tempo nisso Hanabusa? – o rapaz sugeriu.

-Mas elas estão tão animadas... – realmente gostava de ser bajulado.

-Como é que é? – Arissa deu um soco na cabeça do garoto.

X-X

-Vamos jogar vôlei na piscina! – Ichijou parecia bastante ocupado animando um bando de garotas que na verdade, não precisavam de muito para animá-las.

-Iino-chan?? – Katsura sentou-se perto da garota enquanto tomava um milk-shake de morango – Vamos jogar?? – sorriu.

-Não sei... – seu olhar estava fixo no garoto e algo sombrio os percorria.

-Bem, eu vou lá... – levantou-se – Toma conta do meu milk-shake.

Apressada foi até a multidão de garotas:

-Vou participar... – pronunciou-se.

-E a Iino-chan? – o vampiro loiro perguntou preocupado.

-Parece absorta em pensamentos...Precisando de um empurrãozi...

-Iino-chan!! – o garoto acenava tão frenéticamente que seu braço bateu na ex-caçadora e a derrubou na piscina.

-Eu tô bem... – falou sarcástimente ao colocar a cabeça para fora d´água.

-Tudo bem Katsura? – a garota viu uma sombra bloquear o Sol que olhou para a pessoa que lhe estendia mão.

-Ah! Claro Kaname! Deve ter sido uma cena engraçada.. – deu risada aceitando a ajuda sem rodeios, fazendo que todos ao redor os olhassem – Filmou isso?? – perguntou na maior alegria para as garotas que a fuzilavam.

X-X

-Quer sorvete?? – Mandy tentava a todo custo fazer com que Zero parecesse, nem que fosse um pouquinho, seu namorado – Desgraçado!

-Uh?? – o garoto pareceu chocado ao ouvir aquilo.

-Não é você! – apontava fortemente para duas figuras perto da piscina.

Em poucos segundos o jovem Kiryuu já estava perto da prima e tirara a camiseta para ela colocar, mesmo que não estivesse frio, mesmo que não fosse nem um pouco necessário:

-Parece que alguém já chegou pra ajudá-la...

-Não precisa Zero... – voltava a camiseta para ele – Eu estou de roupa de banho e ia entrar na água de qualquer jeito... – parecia não entender nada do que o garoto fazia.

-Apenas vista! – falou totalmente zangado, mas em tom baixo.

-Ok, ok!

-Te vejo de noite, Kiryuu Katsura... – o rapaz deu um leve "tchau" e voltou para sua mesa reservada.

-Que mal-criado... – a garota olhou para Zero num olhar triste em reprová-lo.

-Apenas não gosto dele! – falou com desgosto.

-Finalmente Zero! – a rosada vinha à pressas para perto dos dois.

-Finalmente ele agiu como um mané... – a jovem dos cabelos dourados deu as costas e saiu andando vagarosamente.

-Ao menos ele fez o que eu queria que fizesse! – a puro sangue parecia realmente empolgada – Katsura? – olhou curiosa para a garota que já estava andando para longe.

X-X

-Eu escolho a Katsura! – Iino apontou para a garota que andava distraidamente.

-Eh? – olhou para a amiga e viu a seguinte cena: a garota dos cabelos negros e o vampiro loiro escolhendo time – Ah! Claro!! – foi animada para o jogo.

-Vamos ver do que a Iino-chan é capaz... – o rapaz sorriu.

X-X

-Aiai... – Kei nadava e suspirava, parecia querer é voltar para seu quarto e ler um livro, mas infelizmente sentia-se muito interessado em ver seu colega de quarto e a bela garota dos cabelos pardos se entrosarem pouco a pouco, muito pouco a pouco – Esse pessoal é tão barulhento... – comentou com os dois que pareciam sem ter o que falar.

-Tudo por causa desses... – estava prestes a dizer "malditos vampiros", mas a garota a sua frente o lançou um olhar maligno, só era mistério se era porque ela sabia do adjetivo perto do nome de sua raça ou se porque não queria o segredo descoberto.

-É mesmo meio irritante...- Rima havia acabado de chegar perto deles junto Shiki e Ren.

-Shiki-senpai!! – uma garota gritava e acenava.

-Que saco...

-Apenas dá um gelo... – a garota dos cabelos castanhos disse sem dó.

-Ainda acho melhor acenar e dar um sorriso... – a ruiva analisava a situação – Vai ver elas desmaiam.

X-X

_Realmente...Eu não sei onde o diretor estava com a cabeça..._

Yuuki estava andando cansada por ali, já perdera a vontade de correr, aliás, já devia ter corrido uma maratona naquele local, mas ao menos tudo parecia bem no momento, as garotas continuavam assanhadas, mas longe o suficiente do vampiros:

-Eh? Rafael?? – olhou para o garoto que já estava excluído num canto – Não vai nadar? – sorriu.

-Acho que não...

-Bem, parece que tudo está sob controle! – parecia satisfeita – Posso ainda estar de olho em todos, mas...Também posso ter um tempo para me divertir! Vem! – pegou o garoto pela mão e saiu correndo.

-Olha a cabeça!! – uma das garotas que jogava vôlei na piscina berrou.

Mas tarde demais, a bola fora em cheio na face da doce monitora:

-Ai! – colocou a mão no nariz que sangrava.

Em poucos segundos todos os estudantes da noite pararam o que faziam e olhavam para a garota com um olhar razoavelmente sedento:

-Vem Yuuki!! – o garoto dos cabelos castanho-claros a puxou pela mão.

Corria velozmente quase arrastando a garota pelos corredores, à procura de algo que pudesse fazer parar o sangue, até que encontrou uma camareira que levava toalhas limpas para a piscina:

-Me empresta, por favor! – pegou uma das toalhas – Aqui! É melhor parar isso... – entregou para a garota que estranhava o desespero do rapaz, tinha até a leve impressão de que ele evitava olhar para o sangue que escorria.

-Está tudo bem! – tentava acalmá-lo limpando o sangue – Foi só uma bolada... – sorria para tentar acalmá-lo.

_O que ele tem?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aiee!! – Katsura se esticava enquanto entrava no banheiro feminino junto com Iino – Foi tão exaustivo...

-Ao menos ganhamos... – a garoto dos cabelos negros disse rindo ao lembrar-se da cena da vitória, não só Ichijou, mas o resto dos vampiros acharam aquilo incrivelmente bizarro.

Enquanto ajeitavam se despiam e se enrolavam em tolhas, viram uma muito distraída Maru passar por elas e entrar na mega banheira refinada onde as demais garotas do dia estavam:

-Maru-chan? – a loira foi até a garota junto com a amiga para ver o que acontecia.

-Maru...?

-Uh?? – assustou-se um pouco ao vê-las, uma de cada lado – Ahh...O que foi? – perguntou, não havia entendido quase nada do que as colegas haviam dito e aparentava estar muito vulnerável, ao menos, o jeito frio e sério não lá.

-Achou aquela mulher? – Katsura perguntou sem rodeios fazendo Iino se assustar.

-Não... – respondeu.

-Aquela...Mulher...? Quer a dizer que...A família Kiryuu? – a garota parecia estar processando rapidamente as informações.

-Shhiiii... – a ex-caçadora colocou o indicador nos lábios pedindo silêncio – Ninguém pode ouvir, e sim, ela está aqui...

A caçadora voltou a ficar quieta. Ichiru, o sentia por perto, aquelas duras palavras deles ecoavam em sua cabeça.

_Por quê?_

-Ok garota!! – uma das estudante da turma do dia levantou-se e chamou a atenção de todas – Como esse hotel tem atividade não há como o pessoal da noite não estar fazendo algo diferente de nós...

-Isso não cheira bem... – Katsura olhava a garota com um olhar de "isso vai babar".

-Nem quero ver... – Iino suspirava já entendo o que estava acontecendo.

-...Isso quer dizer que eles também devem estar no banho se aprontando para a gincana!

-Que falta do que fazer... – Maru parecia recobrar os "sentidos" – Tô indo embora antes que sobre pra mim...

Assim que a caçadora abriu a porta do local Yuuki entrou e olhou desconfiada para a estranha reunião:

-Peguem-na! – a "lider" das fãs histéricas ordenou.

E assim, todas as garotas sairam dos lavatórios e amarraram a pobre monitora com toalhas:

-Não vai nos atrapalhar!! – a lider disse dando uma risada maligna.

-Meu Deus... – Katsura estava prestes a fazer alguma quando a amiga e segurou pelo braço.

-Se irmos agora vão nos prender também... – a garota dos cabelos negros sussurrou.

-Está bem... – respondeu, de fato era o melhor a fazer.

-E o Kiryuu-kun? – uma das garotas perguntou um tanto temerosa da fúria do rapaz

-Ele também está no banho oras... – respondeu dando outra risada maligna – Por isso...Estamos livres para invadir o banheiro masculino da turma da noite!

-Que isso?? – Katsura ficou vermelha – Como são pervas!!

-O que achou que elas fossem fazer?? – Iino perguntou preocupada com a saúde mental e amadurecimento da garota.

-Fossem apenas vê-los no dormitório... – a garota dos cabelos negros deu um tapa na testa como se dissesse "não creio nisso" ao ouvir a resposta.

De tão quietas na mega banheira, as duas garotas nem foram notadas, e animadas e cheias de energias, as demais garotas do diurno vestiram-se e sairam do local às pressas, levando uma Yuuki que tentava falar alguma coisa com a toalha na boca:

-Levaram ela... Que droga! - a garota dos cabelos dourados levantou-se e foi se vestir – Assim as coisas ficam complicadas...

-Tenho uma idéia! Eu vou chamar as garotas do noturno e você vai chamar o Zero e os outros três garotos! – terminou de vestir e foi abrindo a porta.

-Ok!! – cada uma foi para um lado do corredor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nhai! Eles não estão no quarto!!_

A garota havia praticamente arrombado a porta do quarto dos quatro, mas tudo que achou foi alguma bagunça típica de garotos.

_Que droga! Onde eles foram se meter!_

Voltou a correr pelos corredores quando lembrou de algo que a lider das loucas havia dito.

_É claro!! Eles estão no banho..._

Saiu em disparada para a ala dos banheiro e de forma enérgita e apressada, sem hesitar, deu um chute na porta saltando para dentro do local:

-Zero temos uma...Ai!! – escorregou no chão molhado e ensaboado, caindo no chão.

-Katsura-san! – um dos garotos levantou-se e foi ajudá-la – Não sabia que você tinha esse hábito...Ainda mais pelo seu primo!

-Katsu fecha os olhos...! – o primo gritou ao ver que o colega não teve a mínima descência de colocar uma toalha em volta de si.

-Tá bem... – a garota respondeu obediente.

-Meu Deus... – Kei suspiriu ao ver a patética situação

-O que aconteceu?? – a garoto Kiryuu enrolou-se numa tollha e foi ajudar a garota.

-As meninas vão invadir o banheiro masculino da turma da noite!!

-E a Yuuki?? – Rafael que estava recluso num canto perguntou.

-Eles amarraram ela com toalhas e a levaram... – falou rindo ao se lembrar da expressão assustada da colega – Posso abrir os olhos?

-Não! – a vampiro da turma do dia levantou e foi se vestir.

-Tinha que ser a inútil da Yuuki! – Zero parecia não muito supreso – Abre os olhos e vamos lá!

Os três sairam, aos tropeços devido ao chão molhado, e correram velozes pelos corredores.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Deve ser aqui..._

Iino bateu numa grandiosa porta a sua frente. Não tinha certeza se era ali mesmo o banheiro feminino da turma da noite, mas pelas vozes de garotas que covnersavam, deveria ser:

-Quem está aí?? – a voz de Ruka pode ser escutada.

-Aqui é Iino da turma do dia... – disse respirando fundo devido à corrida – Preciso da ajuda de você... – falou um tanto séria.

-Pode entrar Iino-chan! – Mandy falou por trás da porta.

Lentamente a garota entrou. O banheiro do diurno era realmente muito luxuoso, mas esse em que se encontrava, era muito mais, incrível como havia uma grande diferença entre eles não só nas raças:

-O que foi? –Ren perguntou.

-As garotas do dia vão invadir o banheiro dos vampiros... – disse de forma tão direta e simples que fez com que algumas das garotas ficassem tão irritadas com ela assim como as fãs histéricas.

-O quê? – Arissa já havia saído da mega banheira e agora se trocava as pressas.

-A Katsura foi pedir ajuda ao Zero mas...Achei que talvez pudessem fazer alguma coisa!

-É melhor fazermos mesmo... – Akai também foi se vestir – Se o segredo for descoberto as coisas ficarão complicadas...

-Se o Aidou fizer alguma gracinha eu vou... – a sangue-puro já estava de punhos cerrados socando o ar como se fossem as garotas do diurno.

-Vai ser engraçado! - Ren riu ao imaginar que tipo de coisa o amigo iria fazer.

-Tanto faz!! – a vampira dos olhos roxos já ficara emburrada com a companhia que teria.

-Então é melhor vocês quatro se apressarem! – a humana disse já calculando que as garotas deveriam ter encontrado o lavatório já.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Deve ser aqui! – a lider das fãs em tom baixo ao chegar perto de uma porta da onde saíam vozes de garotos.

-Idol-senpai!! – uma das garotas já começava a ter ataques histéricos.

-Shhhhh!! Quanto eu contar até 3! – todas concordaram – Um...Dois...Três!!

As garotas que estavam na frente praticamente arrancaram a porta com um belo ponta pé:

-Ataquem!! – gritou enquanto diversas garotas corriam até a banheira cheia dos belos vampiros que se encontravam nus e totalmente assustados.

-Wild-senpai!!

-Idol-senpai!!

-Waa! Kaname-senpai não está aqui, mas…

Em questão de segundas as pequenas loucas já estavam todas molhadas tentando agarrar seus amores que tentavam correr dentro no mega recipiente enquanto também não queriam se levantar e continuar escondidos nas densas espumas:

-Cadê os monitores?? – Aidou perguntava já um tanto desesperado – Yuuki-chan! Isso não é hora pra ficar amarrada!! – olhava a garota que tentava gritar com a toalha na boca.

-Ei?? Só a Iino-chan pode tentar tocar aí!! – Ichijou estava ficando totalmente vermelho com as tentativas totalmente assanhadas das garotas.

-Miharu Iino?? – todas as garotas pararam subtamente para sentir ódio da garota.

-Ichijou-senpai está interessado nela?? – uma das meninas que o atacava parou para falar, tentando não demonstrar toda raiva que sentia.

-O que tem eu?? – uma ofengante Iino se encostava na parede ofengante de tanto correr, e logo atrás dela, estavam as três sangue-puro e Ren.

-Ichijou-senpai disse que só você pode...( CENSURADO )

Repentinamente a garota dos cabelos negros ficou totalmente vermelha, tentou ao máximo se recompor e ficar com seu olhar misterioso de sempre, mas era inútil, sua face ficava cada vez mais vermelha e parecia nem mais conseguir criar vontade para parar suas colegas malucas que agora a fuzilavam com olhos:

-Larguem eles!! – a rosada parecia realmente nada agradada com aquilo tudo.

-Não!! Ataquem o Aidou-senpai!!

-Como é que é?? – Arissa parecia totalmente enfurecida que raios de eletricidade sairam de seu corpo, dando pane em todo o local.

-Ahhhhh!! – todas gritaram ao ficarem totalmente no escuro.

-Ai!! – Akai fora derrubada por uma aluna que corria para fora – Arissa acende a luz!! – berrou desesperada.

-Não posso! - Tentou falar baixo, mas num tom audível no meio daquela gritaria.

Ambas tremiam, por mais que fossem notáveis sangue-puro, tinham medo do escuro, especialmente quando garotas histéricas corriam por todos os lados trombando nelas.

_Preciso achar a porta..._

A sangue-puro das marias-chiquinhas engastinhava tentando enxergar ao seu redor não só para achar a porta, mas para não ser pisoteada pela alunas do diurno:

-Akai-sama! – sentiu alguém a pegá-la pelo pulso e a ajudar a se levantar.

-Kain... – sentiu algo eletrizante percorrer seu corpo.

Já não sentia mais que ele a odiava, na verdade, às vezes se pegava horas pensando se era ódio ou uma proteção séria o que o rapaz sentia sobre ela:

-Tudo bem? – perguntou depois de puxá-la para o corredor que estava semi-escuro, já que haviam luzes vindas de lustres mais para frente que não foram afetados pelo poder de eletricidade da sangue-puro.

-Sim... – respondeu meio tonta ao conseguir enxergar tudo totalmente e também por estar olhando fundo nos olhos do vampiro, que pareciam muito mais perto dos dela como nunca estiveram – Foi só um susto! – sorriu envergonhada por ele ter descoberto seu medo totalmente infatil.

-Seu braço... – olhou para a mão da garota que agora massageava o braço direito exatamente onde uma das humanas havia esbarrado – Melhor te levar para tratar disso...

-Não precisa! – tentava agir o mais normal possível – Está só um pouco roxo! Eu sou uma sangue-puro esqueceu? Vai sarar logo! – sorria timidamente ficando cada vez mais vermelha ao ver o quão perto estavam.

-Claro... – seu rosto subtamente voltou a ficar frio e sério, deixando a garota tentando adivinhar o que falara de errado.

-Ufaa!! – Kastura chegara perto dos dois junto com Rafael e Zero que pareciam muito menos cansados que ela – Está tudo bem? – olhou curiosa para a cena.

Akai estava encostada na parede com um olhar totalmente envergonhado enquanto Kain estava de toalha bem perto, coisa que ela parecia não perceber:

-Ah! – com a chegada da garota seu encanto pelos olhos do rapaz foram embora, e agora via claramente a situação que se encontrava.

-Vamos acabar com isso logo... – Zero disse estressado sem vontade de assistir á cena romântica a sua frente.

-Ahh...Err!! – o jovem Akatsuki parecia também não muito confortável com a situação – pegou a garota pela mão – Melhor voltarmos aos dormitórios...

-Tá!

O jovem de cabelos prateados estava prestes a dar um pontapé da porta quando se tocou que que ela já estava partida ao meio no chão e em sua frente, estava um total berreiros de garotas e garotos no escuro:

-Isqueiro? – a voz de Kei pode ser escutada.

Os três viraram-se para trás e se depararam com o rapaz e o caçador de vampiros logo atrás dele:

-Ótimo!! – Rafael pegou a porta, tacou fogo e a fez de tocha.

_Vampiro com força descomunal??_

A garota dos cabelos dourados olhava assustada para a cena a seguir:

-Meu Deus!! – entrou correndo pelo local antes que Arissa entrasse na água para tirar Aidou dali.

_Está saindo...Eletricidade dela? Se ela entrar na água..._

-Já CHEGA!! – berrou enquanto corria e...

CAPOFT!

Pela segunda vez no dia a jovem havia escorregado no chão ensaboado, fazendo os três garotos do diurno suspirarem, e mais uma vez as garotas haviam parado para ver a cena, que dessa vez, era a mais engraçada e bizarra possível: lá estava Katsura, umas das garotas mais belas do diurno caida no chão, e logo atrás dela Rafael, um dos garotos mais belos daquela turma segurando um mega pedaço da porta em chamas, algo que parecia ser bastante pesado para se segurar de forma tão simples.

_Melhor aproveitar agora que elas estão distraídas para fazer voltar a energia..._

Com um leve gesto com a mão, a sangue puro dos cabelos negros e longos fez com que a luz voltasse:

-Apaga isso e joga fora antes que suspeitem!! – o monitor ordenou ao vampiro do diurno, pois já notara o olhar desconfiado de Kei.

Com o local totalmente iluminado mais uma vez, as garotas aproveitaram para voltar a atacar:

-Parem agora! – o monitor berrava e lançava olhares fulminantes.

-Nem pensar! – uma das garotas joga um sabonete da cabeça do rapaz.

-Droga! Cadê a Yu...

-Yuuki!! – o jovem dos cabelos castanho claros um tanto compridos correra para o canto onde a pobre garota estava amordaçada – Você está bem? – perguntou ao soltá-la completamente.

_Ele está perto..._

A face da monitora corou de leve, mas logo mexeu a cabeça e pegou seu apito:

-Preciso pará-las!!

-Deixa isso pra lá Yuuki-chan!! – Arissa e Mandy já estavam de mangas arregaçadas.

-Deixa com a gente!! – a sangue –puro dos cabelos negros fuzilava as garotas que continuavam a assediar seu precioso primo.

-Ei?? É melhor não...! – a ex-caçadora tentara dizer alguma coisa, mas as duas garotas já estavam arranhando e puxando o cabelo umas das outras – Meu Deus... – seus olhos se arregalaram, aliás, não só os dela como os dos garotos logo atrás.

-Miharu!! – umas cinco garotas apontava como a moça – Não vamos te perdoar por tirar o Ichijou-senpai de nós!!

-Aiai... – a garota suspirou e posicionou-se para lutar, aliás, tinha uma pequena base dada por seu tio.

-Iino-chan!! – o loiro tentava se desvanciliar de algumas garotas.

-Cinco contra uma é covardia!! – a loira tentava se levantar, mas voltava a escorregar.

-Parem isso já!! – Yuuki tentou ir até o local, mas escorregou também.

-Yuuki!! – mas antes que caissem no chão fora segurado por ninguém menos que seu novo protetor.

-Obrigada!

_Por que é que ninguém me ajuda hein...? E por..._

-...Que é que os garotos são tão bagunceiro e alagam o banheiro com água e sabonete?! – falou irritada suspirando logo em seguida – Já chega!! – usou todo sua técnica e levantou-se indo até a amiga.

-Vejamos!!

X-X

As duas sangue-puros estavam detonando as meninas do diurno, mas elas não paravam de atacar, por isso a dona da ilha resolveu usar uma arma secreta.

- OU VOCÊS PARAM AGORA OU IRÃO SE ARREPENDER DE TER PISADO NA ILHA!! – gritou tão alto que o som ecoou pelo banheiro, mas as jovens ignoraram – Não me escutarão? Depois não digam que não avisei – num estalar de dedos seguem para cada uma das meninas que defendiam os vampiros um tipo de arma diferente – AO ATAQUE!! – a jovem de cabelos rosados estava com uma arma, não a utilizaria como de fogo, mas atacou com agulhas, mirou de raspão em todas.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – as meninas gritavam, enquanto a jovem Arissa pegou uma tesoura e nas distrações começou a cortar o cabelo delas.

- Vamos ver se vocês vão ser capazes de invadir outro banheiro na vida de vocês – pronunciou a Nakamura.

- MORRAM!! – as jovens se entusiasmaram e deixaram as invasoras bem feridas, com unhas e cabelos cortados, vários arranhões sangrando e uma moral lá em baixo.

- Agora já chega! Elas já estão acabadas – avisou o monitor ao ver que as colegas do diurno estavam literalmente massacradas.

- Ta bom meu amor – pronunciou a Dol Amroth com uma corda na mão já amarrando as meninas.

- O que você pretende fazer? – pergunta a monitora ainda assustada com a violência das meninas.

- Calma, só vou tirá-las do banheiro, para isso tenho que amarrá-las – disse com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- Ahhhhh! – pronunciou a outra sangue-puro – Só por que achei que agora é que íamos nos divertir? Essas (CENSURADO) merecem a morte...

- Eu concordo com você Arissa-chan – falou a outra sangue-puro já as amarrando – Mas os monitores não vão deixar – todos presentes começaram a temer as duas.

- Que pena! O que foi gente? – perguntou ao ver todos há pelo menos um metro de distancia das duas.

- Tão com medo? Mas nem fizemos nada – disse já saindo arrastando as meninas.

- É melhor a gente levar elas – temeu pelas colegas de turno Yuuki – Meninos vocês podem me ajudar? – Rafael, seguido de Kei que parecia não qurer estar ali para levar qualquer tipo de bronca, levaram as meninas para a segurança – E acho melhor vocês irem se trocar – se referiu a maioria saindo para levar à garotas para seus quartos

- Já aconteceu muita zona aqui, vão se trocar agora – todos começaram a se retirar assim qu a voz irritada do monitor ecoou pelo local, embora pessoas como Katsura, Iino,Hayato, Arissa, Aidou, Ichijou, Mandy e o próprio continuassem ali.

- Ta bom querido, vou me trocar, afinal passaremos a noite juntinhos – esse comentário deixou o dono dos cabelos prateados muito corado – Meninas, deixa que eu curo vocês!! – falou saindo atrás das meninas.

-Obrigada! – Katsura disse escorregando mais uma vez no chão.

-Ufa... – Iino parecia acabada devido á guerra.

-O que houve aqui...? – Kaname estava na porta, vestindo roupas bem comfortáveis - Katsura...? – olhava com o mesmo olhar sério de sempre, mas no fundo de seus olhos era perceptível seu ódio pela bagunça causada.

-Apenas evitamos umas garotas do diurno de atacar os garotos... – a rosada disse irritada ao ver que todos temiam o olhar do sangue-puro.

-E por isso machucaram as garotas tanto que elas sangraram? – perguntou sério deixando sua ex-noiva ainda mais irritada – Isso é totalmente irresponsável...

-O diretor pode nos mandar pra casa... – a ex-caçadora mais uma vez tentava se levantar.

-Você está bem? – a garota estava prestes a cair de costas quando um braço veio por trás e a segurou – Eu darei um jeito de acalmar a todos por causa do cheiro... – voltou-se para Mandy enquanto fazia.

-Kaname-sama!! – Ruka chegara ao local ao se preocupar com o cheiro de sangue – Ei você?? – olhou toda irritada para a garota que ainda estava nos braços do jovem Kuran.

-Ruka!! – Hayato segurou a vampira pelos dois braços antes que ela voasse para cima do casal.

Por algum motivo, ela se deixou ser segurada. Aquele desgraçado, por algum motivo a fazia ficar mais calma:

-Seja mais cuidadosa... – colocou a garota de pé e aproximou os lábios de um corte feito no ombro dela.

_Que cheiro de sangue...é esse??_

Aidou que já havia tratado de se vestir olhava atento à cena:

-Aidou? – a prima aproximou-se ao vê-lo daquele jeito, sabia muito bem que as únicas vezes que fazia aquela expressão era quando realmente estava preocupada com algo.

-Não é nada... – saiu sério do local.

-Kuran-senpai! – Zero falou irritado ao ver a cena.

-O que foi? – seus lábios estavam prestes a tocar a ferida da garota, mas levantou seu rosto para falar com o monitor – Não é nada bom que ela saia por aí desse modo... Aliás, você mesmo me parece meio pálido...

-Zero... – Katsura olhou para o primo e ele realmente estava com aparência doentia.

Estava prestes a correr para o garoto, aliás, tinha de fazer alguma coisa, dar seu sangue ou o que quer que fosse, mas foi impedido por Kaname que a segurava, e num movimento que ela quase não ficou, o rapaz encostou seus lábios em seu corte e a dor que estava ali sumira, assim como parecia cicatrizar rapidamente:

-Uau... – sorriu agradecida.

-Eu poderia ter feito isso!! – a sangue-puro falava irritada enquanto cuidava das feridas da garota dos cabelos negros.

O sangue-puro nada respondeu e apenas se retirou do local dando um leve 'tchau' para sua companheira de gincana:

-Iino-chan... – Ichijou aproximava-se vagarosamente da garota – Me desculpa! – olhava realmente aborrecido com a situação.

-Não tem problema... – falou calma, mas séria, parecendo exausta daquela confusão toda.

-Está bem... – retirou-se meio desanimado, mas com um belo olhar no rosto, doce como de um príncipe, que chegou até a fazer a garota corar – Até daqui a pouco...

-Bem, parece que já está curada! – Mandy sorria ao ver seu bom trabalho – Zero agora será que eu... – parou de falar assim que examinou o local e viu que o garoto já havia desaparecido.

-Vou atrás dele... – a caçador dos cabelos negros já estava saindo do banheiro quando foi segurado por duas pálidas mãos.

-Ele está bem não se preocupe... – Katsura falou séria.

-Está bem... – continou andando – Vou para o meu quarto, mas isso é muito suspeito... – falou sério.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso Mandy-sama... – o loiro advertiu – Zero agora está...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Yuuki? – Kei falou enquanto andava pelo local a procura do diretor – Tem certeza de que isso é bom? – acendeu um cigarro.

-Kei-san! Não pode... – parou de dar a bronca quando lembrou de que realmente ninguém dava muito ouvidos a ela – Temos que reportar! Regra é regra...

-Bem, não sei o que tem de tão errado de chegar perto da turma da noite, mas de todo o modo, se for reportar todos irão acabar indo embora... Mesmo aqueles que só chegaram para ajudar... – comentou sério analisando a situação.

-Tem razão...- a garota suspirou.

-Podemos tratar delas... – Rafael olhou para as garotas que estavam desmaiadas e deitadas e amontoadas num mega carrinho de faxina.

**Flashback!**

**-Aidou-senpai!! **

**-Não!! Temos que voltar!!**

**-Nos larguem!!**

**-Que irritante... – Kei comentou já não agüentando mais a berraria toda.**

**-Vou dar um jeito... – e desferindo golpes habilidosos, o garoto dos cabelos castanhos claros colocou todas para dormir.**

**Fim dos flashback**

-...Zero? – os três disseram ao ver o garoto correr desesperado e até pode-se dizer "atrapalhado" pelo corredor, parecia até sofrer de uma grande dor.

-Zero!! – Yuuki tentou ajudá-lo.

-Sai Yuuki! – caiu nos braços dela e começou a aproximar seus lábios do fino pescoço da garota.

-Venha Zero! – o vampiro do diurno puxou o garoto com sua força – Cuidem delas eu vou ajudar o Zero...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Toma! – estendeu para seu companheiro de quarto um copo de água com um comprimido de sangue já dissolvido assim que chegaram num cômodo vazio.

-Não consigo!! – tentava conter-se e beber o copo, mas todo o conteúdo voltava mesmo antes de chegar em sua garganta.

-Ao menos conseguiu se conter até aqui... – a voz fria do herdeiro dos Kuran foi escutada - Não seria nada bom de tivesse atacado sua prima ou a Yuuki... – aproximava-se de maneira assustadora.

-Ele irá se recuperar – o nobre colocou na frente do garoto dos cabelos prata – Kuran-senpai – olhava firme nos olhos do sangue-puro o encarando.

-Cuide da Yuuki... – ordenou dando as costas e saindo do local deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Toma! – com suas próprias presas fez um corte em seu pulso – Beba logo ou eles sentiram o cheiro e será mais encrenca para nós...

-Não!! – caiu no chão ao sentir-se quase derrotado.

-Está bem... – lambeu seu sangue que escorria aos poucos e saiu do local – Só cuidado na gincana daqui a pouco... – falou sério já imaginando que mesmo se recompondo até lá, o garoto Kiryuu voltaria a sentir sede.

* * *

_**Extra!**_

A segurança não viu nada??

-Vai!! Pega ela!!

-Isso!!

-Mandy-sama está detonando!! Seria bom se nessa hora ela arrancasse as roupas das... – o segurança levou um tapa da gerente da ilha – Que foi?? – perguntou irritado.

-Não seja pervertido!! – parecia furiosa ao ver que um funcionário seu pudesse dizer algo tão baixo – Ahhh!! Shiki-san!! Vai! Levanta e sai da espuma!!

__

**+FIM+**

* * *

**Ale/Bruh: **Aqui está mais um cap!! Deu trabalho! E me perdoem a demora...Escola...Sabem como é né? A partir de agora as coisas tendem a ser mais lentas, mas...Sempre que puder estarei escrevendo!! Mandem sugestões e falem se gostaram ou não! Não sei se avisei, mas vocês podem mudar suas amizades! Tipo "Quero ser inimigo de fulano" ou "Quero ser amigo dele...".

**Mandy: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capitulo, o próximo vai demorar mais, só que será muito mais divertido... E terá emoções para todos os personagens... Aproveitando que estou aqui, gostaria de fazer propaganda, eu estou num grupo de otakus, que tentará proteger os eventos de animes contra os drogados e aqueles que só vão para zuar os otakus, então to divulgando, agente se auto-denomina gangue, mas não chega a ser tanto uma gangue, chama-se OUR (Otakus Unidos pelo Respeito) Gang, o link da comunidade é este: www . orkut . com . br/ Community .aspx?cmm62927433 caso queiram entrar serão muito bem vindos... obrigada... e até o próximo capitulo. caso

Ahhh e não se esqueçam das reviews... caso não deixem, os caçadores irão lhes caçar...


	6. Capitulo 3, Akai Adventure

**Mandy: **Oi, demoramos muito no cap? Aqui está um novo, espero que vocês gostem, boa leitura...

**Disclamer: **Vampire Knight não nos pertece! Porque se pertencesse à Ale seria muito mais cômico e romântico e se pertencesse à Mandy a Yuuki e o Zero já teriam ficado juntos faz tempo e o Kaname já estaria morto no primeiro episódio.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Akai Adventure **

Já estava anoitecendo. Mais e mais alunos se dirigiam em grupos para a entrada de uma floresta na ilha. Era uma mata toda cercada por grades, como uma reserva, e era possível ver alguns vários portões na cerca. Logo na aparente entrada estavam o diretor e um rapaz que certamente era vampiro, mas nunca dera as caras até o presente momento, na verdade, era bastante parecido com um dos alunos da noite, mas no meio de toda a agitação e falatórios, ninguém quis parar para pensar de quem ele seria parente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Que demora... – Katsura olhava impaciente para o relógio, a colega caçadora estava o dia todo fora e até agora não voltava, ficava se perguntando se algo acontecera a ela.

Muito embora fosse bastante sensível em relação a vampiros e tivesse quase certeza de que poderia sentir de longe um atacando um humano, temia ter falhado nessas horas:

-Onde exatamente a Maru-chan foi? – Yuuki perguntou um tanto preocupada sentindo que várias coisas se escondiam dela.

-Tratar de uns assuntos... – Iino respondeu tomando cuidado para não falar demais – Melhor irmos! – falou empolgada olhando pela janela e observando os alunos agitados saindo do prédio, quando... – Ah!! – berrou de susto ao ver a caçadora dos olhos verdes entrar pela janela.

-Me desculpe... – disse séria dando um suspiro exausto.

-Maru-chan... – a monitora estava prestes a fazer perguntas quando alguém bateu na porta.

A garota dos cabelos dourados levantou-se da cama em que estava sentada e foi atender:

-Hora de ir... – Zero disse sem muito gosto junto de Rafael.

-Aiai...Já vamos! – suspirou – Melhor entrarem!! – colocou os dois para dentro e os fez sentar.

-Está pálido Zero... – o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos claros perguntou já sabendo que a cada minuto o rapaz ficava mais sedento.

-Estou bem... – virou a cara e começou a analisar a cena a seguir.

Maru havia se jogado na cama pensativa, mais uma vez demonstrava uma expressão bastante vulnerável:

-Vai ser legal...Vamos!! – a loira tentava de modo desastroso fazê-la levantar.

-Você pode encontrar alguma coisa... – Iino disse tentando animá-la.

-O quê?? – a monitora dos cabeos castanhos perguntou nada feliz por ter um segredo sendo escondido dela.

-É apenas uma missão de caçadores... – Rafael respondeu.

_Sangue-puro Shizuka...Melhor manter a Yuuki longe..._

-Rafael...Você... – os olhos da garota pareciam desesperado.

_Ele sabe!! Com o descobriu o segredo??_

-Não entre em pânico!! – o rapaz levantou-se para acalmar a garota.

-Ele também é do meio... – Katsura disfarçou.

-Aiai... – Yuuki suspirou – Logo isso nem vai mais ser segredo...

-Não mesmo... – a garota dos cabelos negros sorriu ao concordar.

-Não pense que vai fugir Maru!! – a garota dos cabelos dourados disse ao ver que sorrateiramente a jovem tentava sair do quarto – Eu recebi um recado da Mandy-chan...Sei que você a detesta mas...Ela pede encarecidamente que vá... – jogou o bilhete com o pedido da vampira na cama da caçadora.

_Ichiru..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Imagino o que iremos ganhar nessa brincadeira... – Ren comentava empolgada com Aidou.

-Seria bom se fosse uma mega garrafa de sangue... – suspirou ao lembrar-se que sentia saudades de tomar sangue de verdade.

-Seria legal...

-Dar susto em alguém!! – completou a frase da garota.

-Mas não se esqueça que ele é meu par...Digo! Parceiro!!

Os dois amigos, que andavam lado a lado foram interrompidos por Arissa que havia se metido ali no meio e agora agarrava o braço do loiro:

-Tá bem!! – a lolita lançou um olhar esnobe para a sangue-puro e dera as costas.

Tinha respeito por todos os sangue-puros e sempre tratava todos da mesma forma feliz e receptiva, mas com aquela garota, não conseguia fazer nada disso. Desde pequenos que ela e Aidou eram grandes amigos, e desde que a família da garota morreu e ela foi morar com a família dele, tudo havia mudado e nunca mais pudera ser grudada com seu amigo, e ainda por cima, tinha que agüentar aqueles ataques de ciúmes da sangue-puro:

-Prontos!? – alegrou-se um pouco ao ver Rima e Shiki virem pelo corredor.

-Sim... – o modelo parecia um pouco mais animado com aquele jogo – Ao menos as garotas do diurno não vão estar lá...

-Depois daquilo... – a modelo comentou mesmo sem ter estado lá – Falaram que foi horrível e tiveram que inventar uma desculpa para o diretor não mandar ninguém de volta para a escola...

-Mas...O que exatamente aconteceu?? – perguntou inocetemente para o garoto que corou de leve.

-Elas invadiram nosso banho... – respondeu dando um suspiro já muito exausto de tudo aquilo.

-Piraram de vez...!! – a ruiva disse sem querer imaginar que tipo de coisa elas iriam fazer ali – Está tudo bem?? – perguntou preocupada com o garoto.

-Sim... – respondeu rapidamente, aliás, Ren já estava até se costumando com o jeito desleixado e até misterioso do rapaz.

-Onde vamos encontrar o Kei?? – a lolita perguntou dando um risinho ao lembrar-se do clima que houvera entre o rapaz e a amiga.

-Lá no local mesmo... – respondeu séria, mas um tanto sem graça.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Tudo preparado?? – Mandy perguntava em tom de liderança para seus subordinados.

-Sim Mandy-sama!! – Tsuki respondeu alegre.

-Que bom!! – sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma.

Não pudera evitar e colocou seus planos em prática. Já havia separado todas as duplas corretamente, fora uma claro, e agora era hora de colocar a segunda parte do plano em ação, que era juntar e separar casais.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ótimo! Já estão todos aqui!! – Kaien falava alegremente, orgulhoso de sua paz entre humanos e vampiros – Antes de explicar tudo certinho, por favor achem seu par e dêem as mãos!

Todos começaram a se mover rapidamente atrás de seu par, com exceção de Arissa que já estava há meia hora segurando o braço do primo, Ren, que timidamente deixou sua mão ser segurado pela de Shiki, Akai, que como sempre era seguida por Kain e que parecia bastante relutante em dar as mãos, e finalmente, Yuuki e Rafael e já estava juntos, e de modo simpático e sorridente a monitora segurou a mão do rapaz o fazendo dar um leve projeto de sorrio:

-Zero!! – a rosada procurava pelo rapaz que parecia não estar em lugar nenhum.

-Mandy! – Iino acenava ao ver que a garota estava os procurando.

-Ah! Aí estão vocês! – disse ao ver ver Zero, Katsura e Maru juntos encostados numa árvore de caule bastante espesso – Vamos!! – puxou o monitor toda feliz, mas ele parecia de extremo mal-humor e sem vontade de se mexer – Zero...

-Vamos logo! – a caçadora disse em tom sério, já era horrível ficar no time de uma sangue-puro, ainda mais ficar vela para aquele casal briguento, sendo assim puxou o rapaz para acabar logo com tudo aquilo, deixando as outras duas sozinhas e a olhar para a bagunça que se seguia.

Logo vários gritos de garotas puderam ser escutados e um "corredor" com as paredes sendo as garotas foi formado, e por ele, de modo imponente dois belos rapazes caminhavam em direção às duas alunas encostadas na árvore:

-Ótimo...Isso vai me ajudar a encontrá-la... – Hayato comentou com Kei, ambos estavam de longe olhando a cena fora da multidão.

-Pois é... – comentou sem dar muita atenção, tentava no exato momento descobrir como alguém tão sério como o lider do dormitório da lua poderia estar, nem que posso um pouco, interessado por aquela imbecilidade ambulante de rosto angelical.

Iino e Katsura ficaram subtamente estáticas, aquilo simplesmente parecia uma cena de contos de fadas, e claro, nenhuma das duas um dia se quer haviam imaginado tal coisa, especialmente a ex-caçadora, já que sempre fora como um garoto e o único homem belo o suficiente para ser uma prícipe que conhecera fora seu professor, com quem sempre brigara:

-Vamos Iino-chan?? – Ichijou perguntou já de frente para a garota que parecia razoavelmente corada.

-Ichijou-senpai! Vocês estão namorando?? – a voz de uma garota do noturno pode ser escutada.

-Ahahah... – o loiro riu sem graça – Ainda não...Iino-chan por mais que seja minha amada ainda não é aceita pela realeza que me cerca – disse ajoelhando-se fazendo as garotas gritaram e tanto Iino quanto Katsura ficarem totalmente vermelhas – Eu vi isso num mangá e quis imitar!! – sorriu divertido as fazendo rir.

-Satisfeito Takuma? – Kaname perguntou não querendo se demorar muito ali no meio das garotas da turma do dia – Katsura? – estendeu a mão levemente para que a jovem a segurasse com a sua.

-Kaname-senpai!! - mais uma vez foram interrompidos pelas garotas que só não filmavam ou fotografavam a cena porque todos os equipamentos com esse destino foram confiscados – É verdade que vocês vão ficar noivos??

_**Seqüência da fofoca...**_

**-Ei?? Você viu como o Kaname-senpai é gentil com ela??**

**-Como?? Quer dizer que a Katsura-san que é uma das mais bonitas do dia foi fisgada pelo Kuran??**

**-É...Eu soube que mesmo sendo proibido ela sai escondida para vê-lo...Parece que vai pelo bosque...**

**-Quê?? Eles vão se casar e morar num bosque??**

_**E deu nisso...**_

-Ahh...Err... – a ex-caçadora parecia totalmente sem resposta e um tanto nervosa, costumava se livrar desse tipo de situação, mas não se lembrava de um dia ter passado por essa situação tão específica, aliás, por que seu coração parecia meio descompassado?

-É claro que não... – uma voz masculina e sarcástica foi escutada – Quem agüenta essa daí? – Ichijou e Iino deram risadas ao ouvir o comentário.

-E você hein? – subtamente a garota parecia totalmente recomposta – Com esse humor...Vai espantar a pobre Rima. Né? Oshare Kei-chan! – riu ao falar o "chan".

-Nem compensa discutir com voc... – falava com um olhar assassino para a garota, mas parou sua frase ao ver que sua parceira havia chegado – Olá, Rima-san...

-Boa sorte... – deu uma piscadela simpática para o casal e virou-se para seu par – Vamos!! – pegou a mão do vampiro e foi guiando-o pela multidão que a olhava com ódio.

-Iino-chan? – o rapaz estendeu a mão para a garota que a aceitou .

-Vai ser legal... – já imaginava que tipo de coisa sinistra poderia acontecer de noite.

-Sem dúvida!! – o loiro parecia estar se divertindo antecipadamente.

Sendo assim, os quatro deixaram Rima e Kei sozinhos. A modelo, mesmo sabendo que deveria seguir com seu par para onde o diretor estava, ficou ali calada de braços cruzandos sem muita vontade de falar ou de se mexer:

-Vamos? – estendeu a mão paraa garota que o olhou por uns instantes antes de aceitar.

-Claro... – falou sem muita vontade, na verdade, parecia até meio sem graça.

X-X

-Kaname-sama!! – Ruka fuzilava a cena à sua frente, aquela reles humana estava conduzindo-o e Kaname-sama estava segurando forte a mão da garota e em seu rosto havia uma expressão pacífica e até feliz – Não toque no... – já havia levantado um de seus braços e estava preparada para voar para cima da menina quando uma mão a segurou.

-Por que não deixa aquele maldito sangue-puro para lá? – falou baixinho para que ninguém além da garota escutasse – Você se preocupada demais com ele, mas ele... – tudo que falava não era com intenção de magoar, aliás, era a primeira vez que era gentil com uma vampira.

-Do que você...?? – fez que iria fazer força para ele a largar, mas subtamente ficou quieta e baixou o olhar – Anda logo se quiser participar desse negócio!! – o rapaz a soltou e ela seguiu em frente sem esperá-lo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Vocês começarão assim, cada dupla irá entrar por um portão diferente e assim começar a procurar pelo tesouro! Caso alguém queira desistir é só seguir para algum portão! Como podem ver há luzes vermelhas sinalizadoras em cima de cada um! E... – o diretor parou de falar ao ver que a sangue-puro rosada parecia querer falar alguma – Mandy-san irá proferir algumas palavras antes de começarmos a gincana!

-Boa noite! Queria apenas dar uma dica para os participante! Quando algo da floresta lhe parecer escuramente sinistra, não se esqueça que a luz está na força do amor, por isso se estiver com medo, sinta o sentimento mais forte e valioso que alguém pode possuir só assim a pureza da luz voltará a guiar você e quem estiver contigo.

-Uhhhh?? – fala de todos os presentes.

-Boa sorte! Vamos começar!! – a garota foi até onde seus dois companheiros estavam.

-Bem, vou dizer para cada dupla o número de seu portão!!

Logo que o diretor começou a dizer por onde cada par entrava, o alvoroço que estava tomando conta do local cessou rapidamente. As fãs da turma da noite pareciam nem mais perceber que eles estavam por ali, na verdade, de algum modo as palavras da sangue-puro pareciam ter penetrado na mente de todos os fazendo esperar grandes aventuras virem da brincadeira, estando ou não em dupla com um dos garotos noturnos.

Lentamente cada dupla se dirigiu para seu portão ainda no total silêncio e quando menos esperavam receberam o sinal para seguirem para dentro da floresta. No começo pareciam hesitantes em entrar ali, afinal, de dentro a mata ganhava a luz do luar fazendo parecer encantada e para alguns até amaldiçoadas, mais tempo, menos tempo, por empolgação ou simplesmente tédio, todos já não podiam ser visto na entrada:

-Espero que fique tudo bem... – Kaien parecia realmente preocupado, tinha fé em seus estudantes vampiros, mas não poderia deixar de se preocupar não só com o segredo, mas com a vida de seus alunos humanos.

-Ficará tudo bem... – o rapaz ao seu lado o acalmou com um olhar sereno.

-Espero que sim...Daisoreta-kun...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akai e Kain andavam quietos, ela na frente e o rapaz logo atrás como se fosse sua sombra protetora. Nada era escutado além dos passos nervosos de cada um e o farfalhar das folhas caídas no chão nas quais pisavam. Desde que fora para aquele colégio e especialmente a viagem, a sangue-puro das marias-chiquinhas se sentia cada vez mais perto do belo rapaz que tanto adorava, e ele também parecia se sentir mais próximo, muito embora aquela proximidade toda a fizesse ainda mais confusa quando aos sentimentos do vampiro por ela. Uma hora, mesmo distante, ele se mostrava gentil e preocupado.

"_-Aqui estamos... – falou ao chegarem ao dormitório após a confusão no banheiro._

_-Obrigada Kain-san... – disse tentando não falhar a voz e nem corar violentamente – Uh? – assustou-se ao ver que ele estava mais uma vez à sua frente e ainda enrolado naquela toalha._

_Nenhum dos dois falou nada e o rapaz com uma das mãos acariciou o rosto doce da sangue-puro. Parecia se perder naqueles olhos vermelhos e naquele olhar calmo e meigo:_

_-Precisa de mais alguma coisa Akai-sama? – perguntou tirando a mão do rosto da garota e voltando á sua expressão séria e polida._

_-Não... – falou desanimada o vendo sair pela porta."_

Mas logo depois chegava a parecer tão distante como sempre foi.

Após vários minutos daquele torturante silêncio a jovem Abarai e o jovem Akatsuki chegaram a uma cachoeira, um local paradisíaco, ambos estranharam o ambiente, principalmente, pois havia um jantar afrodisíaco preparado, o que deixou a jovem um tanto envergonhada ao notar o objetivo de tudo aquilo:

- Essa ilha é realmente cheia de surpresas – afirmou o vampiro nobre admirado pelo que via a sua frente, voltando novamente a agir de maneira normal com a garota.

- Verdade – a sangue-puro chacoalhou seus pesamentos e se colocou a admirar o local.

_Algo me diz que isso é obra da Mandy-san._

Os dois seguiram até a mesa e começaram a se alimentar, durante uns 20 minutos não houve palavras, evitando olhares também. Após a deliciosa refeição uma delicada valsa iniciou-se e como em um jogo de luzes, um salão refinado apareceu os fazendo se surpreender ainda mais:

- A senhorita me daria o esplendido prazer desta dança? – fez uma leve reverência a convidando para valsar.

- Claro – aceitou timidamente corada se levantando e dando a mão para o rapaz.

Ao se aproximarem foi como um choque para ambos, mas uma sensação boa que lhes invadia o coração e corpo, a cada passo que davam era como se fosse um sonho que desejavam nunca ter um final. Não só para a garota que sempre gostara dele, mas para o próprio vampiro aquilo tudo era algo digno de se dizer "finalmente", aliás, por mais que tentasse com todos os seus esforços não se aproximar daquele preciosa sangue-puro, nunca conseguia de fato, esconder que algo nele às vezes falava mais alto.

Músicas lentas tocaram por pelo menos meia hora, tempo que para o casal apaixonado pareciam séculos, contudo, conforme cada melodia se finalizava mais próximo os dois ficavam, não apenas no espiritual, mas também no físico.

O jovem dos cabelos loiro-alaranjados não resistiu a beleza e fascinação que sentia pela sangue-puro quebrando por fim a distância entre os lábios dele com os dela. Um beijo no principio calmo e morno, para então se tornar quente e rápido, o amor foi percebido por esta troca de carinho que só terminou quando ambos necessitaram respirar.

- Akai-sama – ao se separar da jovem, finalmente se tocou do que havia feito e em quem havia feito – Desculpa, eu não devia ter ido por impulso – afirmou se separando da jovem que agora de um semblante feliz e corado passou para triste em apenas um segundo.

- Quando um não quer dois não beijam – pronunciou tentando falar que ela tinha gostado timidamente – Se aconteceu esse beijo, foi por vontade de nós dois... Não se desculpe... – lágrimas saiam de seus olhos sem perceber – Eu gosto de você – se declarou, mesmo sabendo que neste momento o seu amado não a ouviria.

- Akai-sama isso nunca dará certo, você é uma sangue-puro e deve-se casar com alguém da mesma raça que você – disse sério, mas era notável a sua dor em proferir aquelas palavras – O que aconteceu agora não se repetirá novamente – falou sofrendo principalmente ao ver o estado da adolescente de marias-chiquinhas e seguiu para a porta do salão que como apareceu, sumiu de sua mente, deixando a garota no seu centro chorando.

- Kain, não vá – disse sem forças o observando partir "Será que seria tão difícil ficar com o meu amor, será que o que ele fez foi só por atração? Provavelmente, ele acabou se levando pelo clima e me beijou por isso... Ele ainda me odeia...".

Neste instante, a presença de um sangue-puro foi percebida pela dona dos olhos de um intenso vermelho que estavam mais escuros demonstrando a tristeza, ela não sabia de quem era, já que não conseguia reconhecer nela a dos outros colegas de mesma raça. O jovem se aproximou, com um porte confiante, cabelos negros e olhos azuis que eram semelhantes com os da dona da ilha, seria esse o irmão mais velho dela? Observando bem, ele se parecia muito com a amiga.

- Com licença – a voz forte do rapaz a fez acordar de seus pensamentos – Você seria a jovem Abarai Akai? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Eu sou Dol Amroth Daisoreta, é um prazer conheceres a ti, o que aconteceu para você estar assim? – pronunciou ajoelhando-se e limpando as lágrimas que ainda estavam na face da garota, a deixando estranhamente intrigada.

- Se não se importa, prefiro não comentar, você é irmão da Mandy-san, não é? – agora foi à vez de ele confirmar – Então você poderia me ajuda a sair da floresta? – pergunta com educação já se recompondo.

- Claro – estalou os dedos e um vampiro apareceu – Você poderia mostrar para a senhorita Abarai a saída? – pediu educadamente para o funcionário que acabara de aparecer.

- Sim senhor – disse e já virando para a garota – Siga-me, por favor.

- Obrigada – ela se despediu e seguiu o criado, não sabia por que, mas algo a dizia que aquele vampiro a traria muitos problemas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No caminho que Arissa e Aidou escolheram só havia mato, a cada passo que davam à floresta mais densa ficava.

- Não agüento mais, será que é para esse lado mesmo que está o tesouro? – exclama impaciente a sangue-puro – Eu falei para agente virar para esquerda no começo.

- Calma – ao cortar as folhas à frente, chegaram à entrada de um túnel – Onde será que isso vai dar?

- Não sei, mas parece divertido entrar – segue até os trilhos entrando em um carrinho, sendo seguida pelo loiro.

- Essa ilha é estranha, isso parece o brinquedo castelo assombrado – pronuncia quando começam a andar.

- Verdade, isso ta muito escuro – de repente uma múmia aparece brilhando – AHHHHHH! – ela se agarra no primo.

- Calma – o nobre congela e destrói o que a sua prima temia – Isso realmente é um brinquedo, não precisa temer – ele abraçou-a aproveitando-se um pouco da situação sem perceber.

- Eu não gosto desse brinquedo – afirma ao ver um monstro voando, e se aconchegando mais nos braços do rapaz.

- Acho que esse percurso não irá demorar muito a acabar – pronuncia confiante, após quinze minutos continuavam a surgir demônios e a morena ainda gemia – Meu Deus, que lugar demorado.

- Isso já está ficando sinistro demais – após dizer isso se lembra da ultima coisa que a dona da ilha havia lhe dito "_Quando algo da floresta lhe parecer escuramente sinistro, não se esqueça que a luz está na força do amor, por isso se estiver com medo, sinta o sentimento mais forte e valioso que alguém pode possuir só assim a pureza da luz voltará a guiar você e quem estiver contigo_" na hora isso não lhe fazia sentido, mas agora tudo estava claro, contudo o que seria esse amor que traria a luz?

Flash Back

_- Arissa-chan, vamos passear no jardim? – convidava um jovem loiro entediado em uma festa de família._

_- Tá – os dois discretamente foram para o jardim entrando direto no labirinto de plantas, após andarem bastante, ela começa a ficar com medo de nunca mais achar a saída – Aidou-kun, agente já andou muito, aonde é a saída?_

_- Não se preocupe ainda podemos ouvir a música, por isso estamos perto – tenta acalmá-la a abraçando levemente._

_- Mesmo assim – seu medo era claramente visível._

_- Hum... – ele a solta e faz uma reverência – Você me dá o prazer desta dança?_

_- Mas... – ela estava confusa – Está certo._

_- Obrigado – os dois começaram a valsar por aquele pequeno espaço que havia no corredor e assim ficaram por dez minutos até um segurança aparecer._

_- Tudo bem com vocês?_

_- Sim – afirma a sangue-puro com um sorriso._

_- Vamos – pronunciou o guarda os guiando para a saída._

Fim Flash Back

- Arissa-chan – o jovem levanta e estende a mão para ela como em uma reverência – Você me daria o prazer desta dança?

- Aidou-kun, mas nem temos música – em um instante uma fina melodia começa a tocar – Certo – os dois iniciaram a dança e nesse momento o pequeno espaço do carrinho pareceu se transformar em um grande espaço de uma limusine.

Contudo, agora era diferente, os primos haviam crescido, juntos, neste instante um estranho e cômodo calor começou a neles subir, após isso, sem perceber os dois foram se aproximando, assim seus lábios se juntaram pela primeira vez, este sentimento demonstrou a união da amizade e do amor que neles estavam confusos. Conforme a força da emoção do casal o túnel foi se iluminando, transformando demônios em anjos, decoração de inferno em um calmo e verdadeiro paraíso.

O nobre de madeixas claras e a pura de cabelos escuros, no seu equilíbrio restauram a felicidade no ambiente, em instantes que lembravam à eternidade, a ausência do oxigênio os separou, os lábios não voltaram a se encontrar, assim como seus olhos, pois os dois estavam confusos, não sabiam mais se o que sentiam era uma doce amizade ou um carinhoso amor, por isso ficaram em um terno abraço, sem necessidade de decidirem o futuro antes de acabar este momento especial.

Após uns instantes o percurso do túnel finalmente acaba, chegando à duas portas, a saída da floresta e a um novo caminho, após tantas emoções, decidiram então desistir desta gincana, já que um prêmio indiretamente já haviam recebido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O caminho que o único trio da competição percorria, era um pouco difícil, com várias árvores, pedras e buraco, isso esgotava pouco a pouco a força deles. A vampira sangue-puro de cabelos rosados que há muito tempo não se alimentava do liquido necessário para sua sobrevivência, sentia algumas tonturas e teve que parar apoiada em uma árvore para não cair. Os dois jovens demoraram um pouco para reparar na sua ausência.

- Cadê a Mandy? – questionou Zero ao notar que a outra companheira não estava atrás como antes.

- Será que ficou para trás? – pronuncia sem se preocupar com o estado da ausente.

- Vamos atrás dela, afinal não podemos terminar a prova sem ela – após voltar alguns metros o jovem a encontra muito fraca no chão e corre para auxiliá-la – Mandy? Tudo bem?

- Não – responde com a voz fraca.

- ... – "_Essa presença? Ichiru, eu tenho certeza, é ele!_" – Com licença, eu já volto – diz aos dois e sai correndo após isso.

- Há quanto tempo você não toma sangue ou comprimido? – perguntou direto.

- Desde que você me obrigou quinze dias atrás – responde com um pouco de tristeza.

- O QUE?? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?? – o jovem gritou irritado pela atitude infantil da dona dos olhos azuis fracos – Você está tentando suicídio é?

- Quem se importa? – sua voz demonstrava pura tristeza ao perguntar aquilo – Desse jeito pararia de ser um novo problema para você! – ao ouvi-la pronunciar isso o monitor sentiu uma dor imensurável no peito.

- Baka! – sua voz foi puramente de repreensão e aos poucos foi quebrando a distância dos dois e lhe beijou, um beijo curto, mas carinhoso – Não quero que você morra! – disse a abraçando – E dizem que você sabe ler pensamentos, não agüentaria ver você morta, por mais que eu negue ou fuja – se separou um pouco olhando para os olhos azuis que eram seu céu – A verdade é que... – parou por um momento, não conseguia achar coragem e descer de seu orgulho para falar aquilo, mas de maneira rápido e fechando os olhos como se fosse levar um golpe, terminou sua frase – eu te amo!

- Também te amo – responde carinhosamente – cof... cof... cof... – a jovem começa a passar muito mal.

- Droga, tô sem comprimidos e você não deve ter – ele então ajeitou a blusa deixando a mostra o pescoço – Bebe.

- NÃO! – grita mesmo sem forças – Eu sei o que é ser vitima de um vampiro e você acha que eu vou fazer isso com a pessoa que eu amo? Nunca.

- Eu mandei você beber – responde – Eu não me importo de ser mordido por você – seus olhos pareciam profundos e a rosada tinha certeza de que doces memórias da infância passavam como um filme na cabeça do rapaz.

- Mas—

- Nada de 'mas', Mandy, bebe agora – sua firmeza fez a jovem obedecer e ao sentir as presas dela na pele, sentiu como se fosse um carinho.

- ... – pela primeira vez, ela havia gostado do sabor do sangue, a sangue-puro se sentiu preenchida, era isso que se sentia ao morder alguém? Sentia o quanto era o amor dele por ela e isso a deixou feliz, porém ela só tomou o necessário para se manter em pé – Obrigada.

- Você só bebeu um pouco – falou preocupado – Está melhor?

- Sim, foi o suficiente e o único sangue que eu gostei – pronunciou com uma voz baixa.

- Bom saber, agora quando você estiver passando mal farei você o beber – ao dizer isso, se sentiu de uma maneira estranha e sua pernas ficavam moles ao sentir o cheiro de seu próprio sangue, o líquido o qual evitava por quatro anos

- Agora é a sua vez de beber o meu sangue – pronunciou a Dol Amroth – Afinal eu sei que os comprimidos não fazem bem para o seu organismo.

- Não... – sua voz parecia alterada – Não vou fazer isso eu sou...

-Um vampiro... - a jovem respondeu teimosa não gostando do "não".

-E além do mais...você é sangue-puro é um crime lhe morder...

- Beba meu sangue, eu cuido das conseqüências, só o seu bem me importa agora – falou decidida – Não me obrigue a usar meus poderes.

Após olhar para o rosto doce da garota, olhar seu próprio estado a sentir cada vez mais aquela terrível dor de sede de sangue, cedeu:

- Está bem – o monitor se aproxima e morde delicadamente o pescoço de sua amada, sentindo o delicado sabor de seu sangue e também percebendo que o sentimento dela é tão grande por ele que desistiu da promessa que fez aos pais, tomou por alguns minutos, até sentir completamente preenchido pelos sentimentos de sua amada – Desculpa, não é certo sugar seu sangue.

- Esquece isso – os lábios dela logo se encontraram com os deles começando um novo beijo de amor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A jovem caçadora de vampiros de cabelos negros e olhos verdes seguiu atrás de seu antigo amor, andou apressadamente olhando para todos os lados de forma hábil, quando finalmente o encontrou, estava sério encostado numa árvore, mas mesmo assim parecia calmo e nada cruel como estivera naquele dia e subtamente um pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Assim que ela se aproximou o jovem de cabelos prateados a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Ichiru? – a jovem nada estava entendendo, em uma noite ele estava frio e agora carinhoso? – O que aconteceu? – sua voz parecia enfraquecida

- Maru-chan, eu senti saudades – fala encostando sua testa na dela e olhando carinhosa e profundamente nos olhos dela – Você foi à única pessoa que senti falta neste tempo todo.

- Eu ainda não posso acreditar... Você – ela não tinha palavras sobre isso, na verdade só queria aproveitar o pouco momento que possuía após anos sem seu amor de infância

- Eu fico feliz por ter lhe visto – pronunciou o gêmeo caçula e se soltou da caçadora, pegando no bolso um colar cujo pingente era em formato de uma estrela – Isso é para você, toda vez que quiser se comunicar comigo, aperte bem firme este pingente e onde eu estiver eu escutarei você – colocou no pescoço dela.

- Obrigada – corou um pouco, mas logo o fitou firmemente

- Agora devo ir, não posso demorar – fala triste – Gostaria que você agradecesse em meu nome a vampira Mandy, ela me fez vir até aqui e graças a ela vi você – diz dando mais um abraço na garota

_É como se fosse há anos atrás..._

"_-Maru-chan!! – a garota virou-se ao ouvir a voz meiga do garoto que vinha correndo em sua direção – Que bom que veio! ATCHIM!!_

_-Doente de novo? – perguntou sorrindo para o garoto._

_-Pois é... – sua expressão era um tanto triste mas meiga – Eu fiz isso para você... – tirou do bolso da jaqueta que usava uma pulsera de miçandas verdes como os olhos da menina._

_-Obrigada! – sorriu ao colocá-la no pulso._

_-É uma lembraça para nunca nos separarmos ou esquecermos! – a criança abraçou a outra – Eu gosto muito de você Maru-chan...Quando eu fico doente e impossibilitado de ter aulas é você quem vem me ver, por isso... – soltou-se da amiga e lhe lançou um sorriso – Eu não me importo de ser um tanto inútil... – disse com tanta sinceridade que a pequena corou violentamente"._

-Ichiru! – o rapaz já havia dado dois passos quando ela o chamou – Por favor preciso lhe dar isto!! – tirou do bolso seu amuleto da sorte, a pulseira que ele lhe fizera e dera quando eram crianças – Sei que foi você que me deu, mas isso se tornou meu amuleto da sorte! E a única coisa que posso dar para você agora... – estendeu a bijuteria para o jovem Kiryuu.

- Nunca se esqueça do que eu sinto por você – a abraçou mais uma vez e por um breve momento chegou seu rosto mais uma vez bem perto do dela, mas dessa vez, era diferente, ela podia já senti a quente respição do rapaz bater em seus lábios – Até mais, e, por favor, não conte de mim nem para o Zero e nem para a Katsura – se separou dela não completando o que estava prestes a fazer

- Certo, até – a garota estava feliz, mas não pode conter a expressão entristecida por ter que vê-lo ir novamente embora e sumir por entre as árvores.

Depois de se recuperar pela surpresa, ela seguiu novamente para onde estavam seus colegas de time, os encontrando em uma cena romântica. Contudo, os dois rapidamente se separam ao vê-la, a vampira a recebe com um sorriso e o caçador com um olhar de desconfiado.

- Onde você estava Maru-chan? – questiona preocupado o caçador.

- Fui tentar achar algum caminho que nos levasse ao tesouro – mentiu – Mas não encontrei nada.

- E este colar? – pergunta desconfiado.

- Achei no meio do caminho, como gostei, resolvi pegar – fala normalmente – Algum problema proprietária da ilha?

- Nenhum – responde com um sorriso – Eu estou com sede, vamos até o rio que de lá poderemos achar um caminho melhor.

- E onde fica o rio? – perguntou seu namorado.

- Sigam-me, conheço essa ilha como a palma da minha mão – fala indo pela direita e em poucos minutos chegaram ao rio, onde logo a jovem se sentou cansada.

- Vou pegar lenha, afinal precisamos descansar um pouco, pois a competição vai pela noite a fora – saiu o monitor a procura de algo para queimar.

- O Ichiru pediu para te agradecer – pronuncia friamente a caçadora após Zero sair.

- Fico feliz que vocês tenham se encontrado.

O gêmeo mais velho andou pouco, para assim encontrar seu irmão, aquele que achava que o havia traído, mas desta vez, a face igual a sua, estava com uma expressão fria.

- Ichiru? É você?

- Há muito tempo não te vejo Zero – pronuncia cínico – Como vai caro vampiro? Eu vim apenas pedir para que você agradeça a minha cunhada Mandy-chan pelo que ela fez por mim – sua voz carregava muito sarcasmo – Afinal ela é uma das únicas que ainda merecem minha atenção daquela época – começa a andar – Até mais.

- Como é que é? A Mandy? – ao ouvir isso, o mais velho corre na direção onde havia deixado as duas, chegando lá segue direto até a sangue-puro segurando firme seu rosto – O que você sabe sobre o Ichiru? Fala, você encontrou com ele não foi? Por que não me falou? Por quê? – pergunta quase berrando desesperado.

- Zero, eu não podia – falou triste – Eu fiz isso pelo bem dele.

- Ele é meu irmão! – sua raiva era notada a distância.

- Ele não queria que você soubesse – pronunciou um pouco triste a caçadora, afinal a vampira não tinha culpa.

- Você também se encontrou com ele – soltou a Dol Amroth e virou para observar a Ichihara – Por que eu nunca sou informado disso?

- Pois ele não queria te ver – disse a rosada com a mão no queixo massageando onde o seu namorado havia apertado – E se vocês não se importam, eu vou embora, cansei desta gincana, se quiserem continuar, continuem sem mim – a dona dos olhos azuis segue em direção a saída.

- Eu também não quero mais participar disso – segue a vampira simplesmente para chegar à saída, mas antes – Zero não fale com a Katsura, e mais uma coisa, se eu fosse você eu ia atrás da sua namorada, pelo seu próprio bem – a dona dos olhos verdes não suportava a vampira, mas não podia negar que graças a ela tinha reencontrado Ichiru, por isso resolveu auxiliar de alguma maneira.

- Certo – ele seguiu as duas até a saída, foi quando a caçadora seguiu para o dormitório, enquanto a vampira seguiu para um dos jardins, o Kiryuu a seguiu sem nem pensar duas vezes, a jovem senta em um balanço.

- O que você quer? – pergunta a adolescente ao sentir o abraço do namorado.

- Desculpa – deu a volta e ficou de frente com ela, dando em seguida um selinho na garota.

- Tudo bem, mas antes que você comece a fazer alguma pergunta já lhe aviso, não posso falar nada sobre o assunto – pronuncia desagradando o namorado.

- Desculpa, mas você não é especialista em quebrar regras – ainda tenta esperançoso.

- Zero, eu já quebrei regras demais para ver seu irmão feliz – responde – E não posso mais falar nada, me desculpe – a garota passou a mão no pescoço dele onde haviam ficado a marca de suas presas, em segundos ela desapareceu.

- Tudo bem – falou a beijando.

- Te amo – de repente a Dol Amroth recebeu um aviso telepático do seu irmão "_Venha agora para o meu prédio da ilha, preciso falar urgente com você!_" – Zero, preciso ir resolver um negócio com meu irmão.

- Certo – acaricia mais uma vez seu rosto, para depois seguir para o dormitório, caminho contrário da jovem.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mandy segue diretamente por uma pequena estrada, depois entra num prédio que estava protegido por uma barreira, sobe bem rápido até o ultimo andar, onde se localizava a suíte de seu irmão mais velho que já havia saído de perto do diretor para ficar à sós com sua irmão caçula:

- Há quanto tempo maninha, curtindo a viagem? – pergunta ao escutar a porta abrir.

- Muito, o que você deseja Dai-kun? – pronuncia com respeito.

- Em primeiro lugar, quem lhe deu autorização para incomodar meus convidados? – seu tom de voz estava com irritação.

- Desculpa meu irmão, eu necessitava fazer isso, mesmo levando punição, não poderia deixar de visitar um amigo e o ajudá-lo – responde séria.

- A sua sorte é que a Shizuka-san não se importou com sua visita e pediu para não a puni-la, na verdade ela mandou agradecimentos por fazer com que o seu seguidor voltasse a ter um pouco de felicidade – suas palavras fazem a jovem sorrir – Mas tem outro assunto para tratar com a senhorita – o jeito que disse a fez ter medo – O que significa essas marcas no seu pescoço?

- São mordidas de—

- Vampiro, eu sei.

- Não maninho, foi—

- Mandy, você por acaso acha que alguém irá acreditar que isso é mordida de pernilongos? A sua inocência me cativa – irônico.

- Eu imaginava que isso não ia colar, mas... – estava nervosa.

- Chega de brincadeiras! – estava furioso – Mandy por que você aceitou ser mordida por aquele caçador?

- Eu o mandei fazer isso, foi decisão minha e se alguém deve ser punido, serei eu! – a jovem afirmou determinada.

- É impressionante como você protege alguém da família que matou a nossa – decepcionado – Maninha quero que você se afaste dele.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO – seu grito atravessou a barreira e foi escutado por uma boa parte da ilha – Eu não sou obrigada a obedecer isso, nem nossos pais faziam isso e não será que você que me afastará da pessoa que eu amo – dizendo isso ela saiu pela porta.

- Mandy volte aqui agora – seguiu e segurou o braço antes dela sair – Sente nessa poltrona – apontou e a jovem sentou-se – Muito bem, eu dei muita liberdade para você.

- Não vou me separar do Zero – respondeu impaciente – E nem tente fazer algo contra ele, lhe aviso pelo seu bem.

- E você tem condições de fazer ameaças? Não irei fazer nada com seu namorado – disse – Mas o seu dever é se casar com um sangue-puro e você sabe disso.

- O único disponível eu me recuso a ficar na presença, ou seja, ficarei com o Zero, eu não pedi para ser sangue-puro.

- Pedindo ou não, você é – repreende – E irá se casar com o Kuran Kaname, gostando dele ou não.

- Veremos se isso irá acontecer – fala com raiva na voz – Posso ir, ou meu querido irmão tem mais algo para dizer? – pronuncia sarcástica.

- Pode ir, antes que você me faça perder o pouco da paciência que ainda me resta – assim que a jovem sai, o Dol Amroth da um soco na parede e a quebra de tanta força – Verá quem é que vai estar com a razão.

X-X

A jovem saiu do prédio e foi direto para o dormitório do diurno atrás do Zero que já a esperava, sentiu sua presença de longe e se assustou ao ver a garota naquele estado, chorando compulsivamente. Logo que se aproximou já se jogou nos braços de seu amado, que a abraçou forte.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta carinhosamente ao abraçá-la.

- Fica essa noite comigo? – pede entre soluços – Por favor?

- Certo – pronuncia a pegando no colo delicadamente – Vou te levar para o seu quarto.

- Obrigada – os dois seguem para o apartamento da jovem, onde entram e ele a leva para o quarto, colocando-a na cama.

- Agora me diz o que aconteceu? – oferece um copo de água para ela se acalmar.

- O Daisoreta não quer que fiquemos juntos – pronuncia triste.

- Eu já imaginava – fala calmo – Afinal você não achou que seu irmão deixaria você namorar um caçador de vampiros, não é? – se aproximou dela e a beijou – Mas não tem importância.

- Não mesmo...

Ficaram ali deitados e quietos por um bom tempo, apenas se abraçando e sentindo o calor um do outro. Aquilo tudo parecia uma avalanche de novidades para Zero, seu irmão voltara, em questão de momentos já estava rendido ao seu amor de infância, e agora vinha esse outro problema de seu cunhado. Procurou pensar em alguma outra coisa, provavelmente na prima que desde pequena era sua fonte de divertimento, mas até mesmo ela, era mais uma preocupação para sua cabeça:

-Kuran-senpai... – falou lembrando-se de que no exato momento Katsura estava sozinha no escuro com aquele maldito vampiro

-Não se preocupe...Se ele fizer algo vamos saber... – falou calmamente, já havia passado por muito estresse para ter vontade de odiar o seu "noivo" naquele momento – E também...O caminho deles é o mais tortuoso...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Por aqui!!

A garota dos cabelos dourados corria de um lado para o outro puxando o herdeiro dos Kuran pela mão, o qual não falava nada, apenas a observava o puxar e falar mais consigo mesma do que com ele sobre para que lado deveriam ir.

_Essa cena...Onde mesmo que eu a vi?_

A garota parou subtamente para pensar, na verdade, nem havia percebido que havia freado e agora olhava para o nada.

"_-Vem!"_

-Ei? – virou-se para trás após uma pequena lembrança de sua infância ter passado por sua cabeça – Você...

_É aquele menino...Que eu encontrei na praça uma vez..._

-...Ah...Eu... – sentia-se meio culpada por não lembrar, afinal, pelo jeito do rapaz, ele com certeza se lembrava.

-Achei que não fosse lembrar...- disse com um olhar doce e sério, do qual a garota não se lembrava dele lançar para nenhum vampiro ou para qualquer outro aluno a não ser a Yuuki.

-Me desculpe... – puxou os cabelos para trás suspirando – Esse tempo todo eu achei que já havia visto, mas eu... – parou de falar repentinamente ao sentir seu corpo ser envolvido carinhosamente pelos braços do sangue-puro.

-Ao menos em nenhum momento você olhou ninguém com os olhos que me olhou aquele dia... – a voz de Kaname penetrava nos ouvidos da garota como algo totalmente inusitado.

_É claro que não...Aquele dia...Eu nunca havia visto uma pessoa tão...bela e solitária..._

-...Você nem... – continuava a falar deixando Katsura totalmente corada – Ajudou outro desconhecido daquela forma... – parecia dizer coisas para convencer a si mesmo de alguma coisa.

-Ah...Kaname-san!! – sua voz estava levemente alterada e de forma leve, mas rápido, desvanciliou-se dos braços que a envolviam e com um rosto ainda mais corado mirou os olhos roxo-avermelhados do rapaz.

-"San"? – perguntou ao notar a maneira mais respeitosa com que a garota o tratou e logo em seguida deu um sorriso entristecido.

_Droga! O que eu faço??_

-Bem é... – começou a ficar um tanto nervosa por sentir-se magoando os sentimentos de alguém – Me desculpa? – perguntou com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

-Está bem... – disse levando a mão até a mecha de cabelo que caia meigamente sobre o rosto da ex-caçadora – Desde que... – a abraçou de novo para ter certeza de que não iria fugir – Você continue a me tratar dessa forma tão calorosa...E que não divida isso com ninguém...

_Isso é meio possessivo, mas..._

-Mas... – a garota levantou seu rosto para poder olhá-lo nos olhos e numa expressão confusa e arrebatada – Por quê?

-Porque você é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim... – apertou o abraço.

Katsura estava prestes e perguntar "por quê?" novamente. Não entendia, como com tão pouco havia conseguido algo como aquilo, afinal, apenas dera atenção e carinho como sempre fazia com as pessoas, talvez tivesse sido mais cuidadosa com essa pessoa, mas...

Desistiu de parar de pensar e misturar suas dúvidas dentro de si, apenas ficou calada com a cabeça encostada no peito do sangue-puro, aproveitando aquele momento e aquela sensação que nunca sentira antes:

-É melhor procurarmos algum local coberto... – Kaname comentou ao sentir alguns poucos pingos de chuva cairem sobre sua pele.

-Sim... – a garota olhou para os lados procurando algo que não fosse árvores e mato.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Tem certeza de que é por aqui? – Ren perguntou enquanto seguia o vampiro dos cabelos arroaxeados que olhava atento para tudo.

-Acho que sim...

Shiki e Ren pareciam ser aparentemente a única dupla que não parecia perdida. Haviam acabado de entrar pelo portão e andavam como se soubessem exatamente aonde estavam indo:

-Ai!! – a ruiva, que vestia um meigo traje gothic lolita havia tropeçado em uma raiz.

-Ren cuidad... – o rapaz tentou ajudá-la, mas esta foi direto para cima dele, e perdendo o equilíbrio ambos foram para o chão.

-Me desculpa! – disse meio sem jeito de ter caído em cima do colega e fê-lo cair de costas em outra raiz.

-Está tudo bem... – disse fingindo já que sentia suas costas doerem – Você... – olhou para a garota que já havia se levantado e sentando numa raiz, o tornolezo que enroscara havia se cortado e sangrava, despertando no rapaz alguma sede de sangue.

-Essa não... – disse já sabendo que aquele cheiro causara pelo menos uma sedezinha em qualquer vampiro que pudesse sentir.

-Consegue andar? – conteve-se e perguntou para a garota.

-Sim! – levantou-se sem maiores dificuldades – Melhor limpar isso... – suspirou ao ver que não trouxera nenhum lenço e o sangue continuava a escorrer.

-Parece que tem um lugar ali... – Shiki apurou sua visão.

-É...Parece mesmo... – a garota confirmou ao ver que algo parecido com uma pequena casa de campo estava escondida entre as árvore mais além.

-Vamos... – e num movimento rápido pegou a garota nos braços e começou a andar, a deixando totalmente corada.

-Shiki...Eu estou bem... – disse olhando assustada para ele.

-Se você andar esse sangue vai escorrer ainda mais...E se grudar na terra não terá como tirar o cheiro...

-Ah...É! – sorriu sem graça – Seria uma grande confusão!

Após alguns minutos de silêncio chegaram à casinha, logo após abrirem sultimente a porta, várias velas se acenderam, e por mais que o local parece vazio que nunca habitado o local estava impecavelmente limpo, e logo na sala de entrada havia uma mesa posta para dois, onde um leve, mas delicioso banquete estava servido:

-Mandy-san realmente se empolgou com a gincana... – comentou ao analisar o local ainda nos braços dos rapaz.

-Pronto... – a colocou sentada num canto da mesa comprida por motivos os quais ela nem fazia idéia – Melhor limpar isso logo... – e agaixando-se um pouco ia aproximando os lábios do corte.

-Shiki! – esperniou ao se dar conta da cena e fechou os olhos como se aquilo fosse ser uma agulha a ser enfiada em seu machucado, mas tudo que sentiu depois quente encostar em sua pele e um leve arrepiar percorrer sua espinha.

A ruiva ficou da cor de seus cabelos. Pensamentos como "ele só está bebendo meus sangue" ficavam ecoando em sua cabeça a tentando acalmar.

_Mas isso é tão..._

Jurava que começaria a tremer com aquilo tudo, que tipo de pessoa lambe um corte bem no tornozelo de uma dama?

-Pronto... – quando a garota voltou a olhar seu corte não sangrava mais – Tudo bem Ren? – perguntou ao ver que a garota olhava absorta para o corte e até um tanto corada.

-Ah! Sim!! – sorriu e desceu da mesa se sentando na cadeira e colocando-se a comer.

Já fazia minutos que estavam ali quietos apenas eram ouvidos o barulho dos talheres batendo e arranhando no pratos:

-O que foi? – o rapaz perguntou ao ver que a garota enquanto mastigava distraidamente observava toda a sala – Você vai derrubar a co... – a garota, enquanto olhava ao seu redor, tentava inconscientemente pegar comida com o garfo sem olhar. Mas derrubou em seu vestido.

-Opa! – voltou a si e pegou um gardanapo para limpar a sujeira que sua distração fizera.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou normalmente.

A garota já havia notado, mas preferia não pensar muito sobre isso, mas o rapaz estava agindo cada vez mais amigavelmente com ela, diferente daquele primeiro dia, onde aparentava ser apenas um garoto sério, despreocupado e que achava tudo meio tedioso:

-É que essa casa... – voltava a analisar o cômodo – Me lembra a primeira casa onde eu fui viver quando meus pais morreram... – comentou entristecida se levantando e indo até a janela apoiando os cotovelos.

-Sinto muito... – o rapaz disse indo atrás dela e se encostando na parede, nunca imaginara que havia um passado triste por trás daquela lolita, talvez tivesse notado uma aura diferente, mas, de fato nunca pensara nisso.

-Tudo bem... – falou docemente – A casa de meus parentes distante era que nem essa...Mas claro, ficava no campo e não numa floresta! Era bom acordar e sentir o cheiro da natureza...

-Uhm... – a vampiro não dizia nada e bagunçava os cabelos como se pensasse em algo.

-Muito embora eu... – alguma lágrimas correram levemente pelo rosto da jovem ao lembrar-se um pouco de seus pais.

-Está tudo bem... – disse baixinho abraçando a garota – Ao menos você... – a garota levantou seu rosto para olhá-lo – Continua feliz depois disso... – seu tom de voz era sincero e melancólico, de quem conta um segredo.

-Uh? – exclamou.

-Eu tenho ainda a minha mãe, mas... – parou de falar ao lembrar de sua mãe falando o quando ele lembrava o pai que ele nem tinha memórias – Melhor continuarmos a procurar... – a largou e foi em direção à porta.

-Shiki.. – disse ao ver a expressão um tanto conturbada do rapaz – Está bem...- suspirou e foi até ele.

-Ren... – num movimento brusco, pegou a garota pela cintura e grudou seus lábios nos dela.

Se perguntava porque havia feito aquilo, mas ao sentir os quentes e doces lábios da garota já tinha sua pergunta um tanto respondida.

_O quê?_

Ren estava realmente surpresa, nunca imaginara que o rapaz fosse fazer algo do gênero. Era fato que no momento, ambos pareciam ter se entrosado a tal ponto que se sentiam muito confortáveis e acolhidos um pelo outro, mas...

-Shiki... – separou de leve seus lábios dos dele.

O vampiro ignorou a garota e voltou a colar seus lábios no dela. Um beijo leve, doce e carinhoso, como quem achou um lugar para finalmente repousar, e após uma grande relutância, Ren retribuiu o leve e doce beijo deixando-se levar por aquela sensação boa:

-Me desculpa... – o rapaz dos cabelo arroxeados estava a milímetros dos lábios dela e tinha um olhar profundo.

-Tudo bem... – a ruiva sorriu voltando ao normal – Vamos?? – sorriu estendendo a mão já fora da pequena casa.

-Claro... – sorriu sem graça, mas feliz em voltar ao normal, muito embora algo não somente dentro dele, mas também dela, queria continuar daquele modo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Uh? – Rima que andava apressada chegando até a deixar Kei para trás exclamou.

-O que foi? – perguntou.

-Cheiro de sang... – subtamente se tocou que o rapaz nada sabia sobre o segredo do colégio.

_Quando foi que eu o considerei uma pessoa tão próxima?_

-Cheiro do quê? – perguntou sério e muito interessado em saber o final da frase, mesmo que na verdade, já tivesse quase certeza do que se tratava.

_O que isso significa?_

-Vamos logo... – a modelo disse fria.

_Espero que a Ren esteja bem..._

Desde aquele fatídico dia do jogo e do beijo passara a tratar o garoto de maneira distante, não queria se envolver mais, não havia motivo para algo a mais, aliás, ela era uma vampira e ele um humano que nem fazia idéia de sua real identidade.

_Mas isso não é fugir??_

Esse pensamento turbelento parecia tomar conta de sua mente, talvez porque sabia que realmente havia uma chance daquilo ser verdade:

-Ai! – a garota exclamou ao sentir algo furar levemente sua perna – O que...? – quando olhou para baixo viu que estava num local totalmente forrada de flores, e que estava exatamente no meio de um canteiro de rosas com espinhos.

-Cuidado! – puxou a garota para fora.

-Uhm... – não falou nada e se sentou no chão – Estou cansada... – quebrou o silêncio não querendo sentir em cima de si aquele ohlar misterioso do rapaz, podia não ser verdade, mas jurava que já começava a ficar impaciente com aquele seu jeito infatil.

O rapaz dos cabelos castanho escuros sentou-se no chão também, mas há um metro de distância dela e desse modo, começou a observá-la atentamente.

Durante alguns poucos minutos que se passaram a garota se encomodou com aquele olhar e começou a acariciar e colher as flores próxima a ela:

-Gosta delas? – perguntou mesmo ele não gostando nem um pouco de flores.

-Sim... – respondeu o mais calma possível.

-E vai fazer esse buquê para quem? – perguntou já sabendo que ela fazia aquilo por puro nervosismo.

-Para ninguém... – respondeu calma, levantou-se e foi pegar uma rosas brancas que estavam num canteiro um pouco mais distante – Apenas gosto delas... – cheiro o perfume que as flores exalavam.

-Se parecem com você... – comentou deixando o moça um tanto corada.

-Pois é... – concordou vendo o quanto a rosa em sua mão era cheia de espinhos que machucavam quem quer que chegasse perto, mas também, que era além de tudo uma flor frágil que facilmente caía aos pedaços.

-Rima! Vai chover! – levantou-se lentamente e olhou para o céu que ficava escondido pelas árvore que os protegiam de poucos pingos de chuva que caíam – Melhor desistirmos dessa gincana... – falou já que desde o começo não tinha interesse nesse tipo de coisa.

-Não tem problema... – disse se levantando após pegar a rosa branca – Mas se quiser...

De certa forma ambos começavam a se sentir um tanto mais confortáveis juntos:

-Você vai pegar um resfriado...Não é bom para o seu emprego...

-Não se preocupe... – falou calma – Eu não vou...

-Uhm...

_Isso é estranho..._

-Venha... – a garota virou para seu noroeste e chamou o rapaz – Acho que por aqui deve haver um lugar para ficar...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Dá pra ficar mais calma?? – Hayato dizia enquanto acompanhava a vampira que quase corria entre as árvores.

-Preciso achar o Kaname-sama!! – sua raiva e ciúme já haviam ido embora, e agora seu rosto era preenchido por um olhar triste.

-Poderia parar com isso?? – o caçador a segurou pelo pulso da maneira mais leve que pôde – Mesmo se.. – estava prestes a dizer que ela não poderia fazer nada, mas desistiu, sabia que ela iria fazer aquela expressão triste.

-No começo das aulas... – relaxou o corpo e de costas começou a falar com o rapaz – Kaname-sama quis o meu sangue...

-O quê...? – sua voz saiu meio falha, sentia um ódio profundo do sangue-puro, mais do que sentira que de qualquer outro vampiro.

-Mas depois daquilo ele...Nunca mais... – algumas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e caiam no chão e em seu vestido – E ele as vezes se perturba por algo que aquelas duas acabam fazendo...

-Ruka...

-E por mais que tentemos fazer algo para ele melhorar...Não adianta... – a demanda de lágrimas aumentava.

-É lindo que você se preocupe assim com os outros...Eu achei que não passasse de um amor infatil...

A vampira das cabelos pardos virou-se para o garoto dos cabelos negros, era impressão sua ou ele realmente havia dito palavras um tanto gentis? Na verdade, no exato momento estava começando a acreditar que desde o começo ele sempre fora gentil:

-Me desculpa... – correu para o rapaz que mesmo supreso, a abraçou ternamente.

Subtamente o chão começou a tremer fazendo com que a garota se segurasse ainda mais nos trajes do caçador:

-Cuidado!! – disse ao ver que um buraco se abria no chão.

-O que aquela maluca quer com essa brincadeira? – Ruka parecia realmente irritada ao ver que logo ele estavam cercados de buracos.

-Segure-se nós vamos cair!!

E em poucos segundos um enorme buraco bem onde pisavam foi formado, e segurando um o outro de maneira forte foram caindo.

CATCHUM

-Água? – o local estava escuro e a única coisa que parecia haver naquele lugar eram água e pedras – Hayato??

Após alguns segundos o rapaz emergiu da água:

-Bem, ao menos o plano daquela maldita não é nos machucar... – já nem via motivos para achar tudo aquilo algo chato – Ai meu Deus... – começou a rir fortemente.

-Qual é a graça!! – a garota bateu com os braços na água para que voasse de preferência na boca dele para que engasgasse.

-Nada... – tentava parar de rir – Me dá sua mão! – tateatava na direção de onde vinha a voz da garota até sua mão encontrar com a dela – Pronto... – a puxou para perto meio que a abraçando.

Subtamente várias luzes num tom azul se acenderam no local, e quando olharam melhor, viram que estava num grande e bela gruta e que fora da água toalhas e roupas secas os aguardavam. Ambos suspiraram ao notarem um pouco do objetivo evidente daquela brincadeira e nadaram até a borda saindo da água.

Ruka se encolhia de frio e ia até onde estavam as toalhas:

-Pode se trocar... – o rapaz disse virando-se de costas enquanto tirava a camiseta e se enxugava – Eu não vou espiar... – disse ao ver que a garota dos cabelos pardos hesitava.

-É bom mesmo!! – falou fingindo irritação e rapidamente se trocando – Sua vez... – virou-se de costas para ele.

-Acho que vamos ter que escalar isso...- após se trocar colocou-se a analisar a altura que cairam.

-Por que não ficamos aqui e esperamos ajuda...? – perguntou meia sem graça desviando o olhar.

-Pode ser... – pela primeira vez sorriu – Mais calma...? – perguntou ao ver que ela parecia simplesmente ter apagado o maldito Kuran de sua cabeça.

-É..Mais ou menos...Mas eu ainda pretendo saber o qu...

Ruka não pôde terminar a frase, quando menos esperava, o rapaz já não estava há uns dois metros dela, mas sim centrímetros, com os lábios fixamente grudados nos dela.

O caçador não sabia o que fazia, na verdade não chegou a pensar nem uma vez, só estava pensando que por mais que aquela garota pertencesse àquela raça maldita, queria beijá-la, ficar perto daquele jeito. Queria poder fazer com que ela transferisse todo aquele amor preocupação que tinha por Kaname para ele, só para ele.

Sem pensar muito sobre rivalidade, raça ou qualquer outra coisa que parecesse totalmente insignificante naquele momento, a vampira retribuiu o beijo. Retribuiu de maneira que nunca imaginou que faria, a não ser com aquela outra pessoa.

_Por que...Por que o Kaname-sama parece ser tão insignificante para mim neste momento??_

Após alguns breves momento de aproveitamento daquele sonho que ambos sabiam que iria acabar, os dois separaram os lábios e olharam um para o outro de modo um tanto sem graça:

-Obrigada... – a garota se aninhou dos braços do rapaz.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Em alguns razoáveis minutos, Rima e Kei chegaram a uma espécia de tenda de pedra no meio de uma clareira. O local parecia até ter sido preparado, haviam dois pratos colocados nas almofadas que forravam o chão, e em volta da "tenda" havia vários canteiros de flores, incrivelmente floridos e maiores do que os que viram antes:

-Bem que eles não nos deixaram jantar... – o rapaz comentou acendendo um cigarro.

Rima escolheu um dos pratos e sentou colocando o buquê que havia feito ao seu lado:

-Itadakimasu... – disse levemente – Não vai se sentar? – perguntou ao ver que o rapaz

-Só vou terminar de fumar...

-Deveria parar com esse hábito... – falou – Pessoas como você são bem afetadas...

-Pessoas como...Eu? – exclamou supreso.

_Realmente algo está errado...Sangue? Alguém como eu...? Rima uma vampira? Uhm...É uma possibilidade...Mas que tipo de escola deixaria alguém assim entrar como estudante? Mas tem essa regra que separa os alunos diurnos de noturnos...Uma classe de prodígios não parece ser um motivo suficientemente grande para manter aquela distância toda...Além de que eu gabaritei o teste que não me permitiram ir para a turma da noite...Não...Se fossem vampiros já teria tido um ataque...Não, não é isso...Na verdade é cinqüenta por cento de chance para essas duas possibilidades..._

-Algum problema? – perguntou ao ver que o rapaz estava absorto em pensamentos como se maquinasse muito rápido um problema em sua mente.

_Talvez...Eu tenha dado muita bandeira...Aliás...Por algum motivo eu tinha acabado esquecendo da diferença..._

-Não! – deu um muito leve sorriso – Eu apenas pensando se realmente vale a pena continuar nisso... – mentiu, mas muito bem.

-Claro...

Ambos começaram e continuaram sua refeição em silêncio, mas de momento em momento lançavam um olhar ao outro para ver se estavam sendo observandos pelo parceiro:

-Desculpe por hoje... – Rima quebrou o silêncio.

-Tudo bem... – respondeu com sinceridade – Só não entendo o porquê da grande barreira que você impõe...

-Melhor irmos logo... – levantou-se.

Não queria falar no assunto, na verdade não queria e nem podia, já havia notado também a maneira como o rapaz era esperto, sem dúvida já estava desconfiando de algo, e não seria ela quem iria acabar com o segredo da turma da noite:

-Uh? – enquanto andava apressada sentiu a mão de Kei a segurar pelo pulso.

Num movimento leve e habilodoso o rapaz a virou de frente para ele e pela segunda vez naquela viagem a beijou. A vampira das marias-chiquinhas não agiu hesitante não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sido tão amiga de um garoto além de Shiki, muito menos de um humano, isso porque em seu trabalho era rodeada deles.

O beijo durou minutos, e dessa vez foi bem mais intenso do que da outra vez que fora numa situação bastante desconfortável. Dessa vez Kei podia sentir de forma muito melhor o doce perfume que a garota usava, os lábios macios e doces e toda a emoção que aquele momento poderia ter.

_Realmente...Aquela garota esperta pensou muito bem nessa brincadeira..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Tudo bem? Iino-chan.. – Ichijou perguntou ao ver que a garota parecia realmente exausta.

Por motivos ainda não muito bem esclarecidos, o vampiro resolveu subir um morro com uma mata densa, aonde ele mesmo ia abrindo caminho para passarem, mas ao que parecia no momento, o casal estava perdido e emaranhado nos arbutos úmidos que os cercavam:

-Sim...! – falou ofegante – Até que não é tão ruim assim... – sorriu e falava enquanto repsirava fundo tomando fôlego.

-É melhor descermos! Esse caminho não foi uma boa idéia!! – o rapaz agora havia perdido seu ar aventureiro e falava de modo mais sério.

Achara que seria divertido e mangalesco subir um morro no meio da floresta, mas a diversão esvaira-se a partir do momento que viu a exaustão da jovem dos cabelos negros. Para ele era algo que não cansava, até por isso chegava a esquecer que humanos eram incrivelmente mais frágeis que vampiros:

-Espera... – sentou-se na grama – Vou beber água! – tirou uma garrafa d´água da pequena mochila que trazia consigo, mas a garrafa tinha apenas um resto – Aiai... – suspirou tentando não deixar que o rapaz percebesse sua exaustão.

-Espera! Eu ouço barulho de água pra lá... – falou voltando um pouco do espírito aventureiro.

-Que bom! – a garota foi atrás.

Após alguns poucos minutos de uma caminhada-corrida pelo meio da mata que ficava cada vez mais densa impedindo a luz da lua de iluminá-los:

-Não enxergo... – Iino estendeu seu braço procurando por Ichijou.

-Me dá a mão! – segurou gentilmente a mão da garota.

-Isso é uma cachoeira??

O barulho de grande quantidade de água caindo era evidente e muito alto, fazendo-os até ter que aumentar o tom de voz para que pudessem se comunicar:

-Cuidado...! Parece que estamos numa pedra escorregadia – alertou sentindo seu pé derrapar e também o cheiro de umidade.

-Está bem...!!

A garota escorregou, mas antes que pudesse cair do chão foi pega pelos braços do rapaz que a ajudaram a levantar:

-Obrigada! – suspirou aliviada e sorrindo.

-Melhor voltarmos ou nós...

Subtamente o vampiro dos cabelos loiros escorregou. Estava abraçado à jovem com toda força que tinha para que ela não se machucasse, e quando mais esperava o chão duro, ele não veio. Em alguns segundos que mais pareceram séculos, sentiu seu corpo escorregar por uma pedra lisa e suas roupa se molhar por causa da água que descia por ali:

-Ahhhhhhhh!! – era tudo que o dois poderiam falar.

Assim que a sessão "parque de diversões" acabou, o dois cairam no rio límpido onde a cachoeira desaguava. Ainda segurando a garota nos braços, nadou para e superfície o mais rápido que fora:

-Iino-chan!! – falou assim que pode sentir os ar entrando por seus pulmões.

-Eu estou bem...- falou respirando apressadamente.

-Acho que já foi...Aventura demais.. – falava desviando o olhar e dando um sorriso meio entristecido por tê-la feito escorregar não sabia quantos metros abaixo.

-Tudo bem... – sorriu e riu.

Não sabia porque, mas sentia vontade de rir. Após andarem por tanto tempo subindo o morro, se sujarem no meio da mata e escorregarem cachoeira abaixo, até que fora uma "aventura" engraçada, afinal, agora estavam ali boiando na água um de frente para o outro, e por alguma motivo meio indefinido, mas o qual ela tinha certeza do que se tratava, era ótimo ficar perto daquele vampiro. Aquele vampiro que além de belo e com uma aura diferente, assim como todo o resto, era gentil e animado, como uma pessoa humana:

-Foi tão divertido assim...? – o loiro sorriu olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

Iino estava prestes a responder com um sorriso que sim, mas quando se deu conta estava sendo tragado por aqueles olhos gentis que a olhavam tão profundamente, tão claros, tão diferentes do olhos negros dela que pareciam uma noite sem lua:

-Não me olhe desse jeito... – o loiro disse com um sorriso no rosto – Dá pra se perder olhando pra eles... – sorriu ternamente.

Suas palavras mais uma vez fizeram-na calar. Aquilo queria dizer que ela tinha belos olhos? Que ele se afogava neles assim quanto ela nos dele? Seja o que for, apenas não queria acabar com aquele momento, mesmo sentindo em bela vontade de sair daquele encantamento:

-...Melhor sairmos da água... – o rapaz disse ao sentir uma brisa gelada passar por seu rosto.

-Espera! – enquanto Ichijou movia-se para fora, foi impedido pelas finas mãos da garota que seguravam a parte de trás de suas blusa e encostava seu rosto em suas costas.

-Iino-chan... – sua voz era fraca e entristecida.

" _- Você deve honra a sociedade vampírica sendo dessa família de grandes nobres..."_

A voz de seu avô parecia ecoar em suas cabeça.

_Se ele soubesse...Eu nem sei o que diria..._

Olhou para seu reflexo difuso na água enquanto sentia o calor da garota em suas costas.

_Se bem que...Isso não importa...Eu já disse a ele que nunca trairia meus amigos..._

Ao poucos foi se virando, sentia uma onda de uma emoção inexplicável percorrer seu corpo e tomar conta de seus movimentos.

_Então isso também significa..._

Virou-se totalmente para a garota acariciando a pálida e misteriosa face da garota.

_Que eu também...Não vou trair meus sentimentos..._

E num movimento leve e doce, pegou gentilmente do queixo da garota e fazendo olhar para ele selou um beijo. Doce, lento e cheio de paixão, ambos sentiam os sentido guardados e acumulados virem à tona e tomarem conta de seus corpos. Era como se tivessem entrando em algum mangá shoujo que o rapaz lia, onde tudo era perfeito, emocionante, tão longe da realidade, mas agora se mostrando tão perto e real:

-Iino-chan... – falou em tom baixo.

Assim que separaram os lábios, o jovem vampiro e abraçou forte, como caso não fizesse isso ela pudesse afundar ali:

-O Kuran não vai aprovar? – perguntou demonstrando desagrado ao pronunciar a voz do rapaz, afinal, desde menos que não gostava do sangue-puro.

-Não é só isso, mas... – distanciou-se um pouco dela a segurando pelos ombros – Realmente isso será complicado... – sorriu.

-Regras...

-Fãs...

Iinoo passou a mão pelo cabelo todo molhado e sorriu não muito animada:

-Katsu... – subtamente lembrou-se da amiga e no momento sentia-se muito agradecida por aquela maluquinha gostar tanto de perambular pela escola na hora errada.

-Ela consegue sair escondida... – comentou rindo ao lembrar do que já invetaram de fazer junto da loira – Fora que...Ela tem uma atenção especial por parte do Kaname.. – comentou tentando não entrar numa linha de raciocínio para descobrir porque seu amigo tinha uma relação um tanto carinhosa com a garota – Ela pode controlar a situação...

-Tem a Mandy também... – comentou sentindo acolhida e não acolhedora, com andava sendo.

-Não será...Tão impossível assim... – Ichijou a abraçou novamente – Melhor sairmos da água... – disse com um sorriso gentil.

-Verdade...Ainda temos que achar aquele negócio... – havia esquecido totalmente do tesouro.

-Se bem que a essa altura já devem ter achado...

Subtamente começou a chover:

-Não adiantou muito sair da água... – a garota comentou rindo.

-Não mesmo...

Desse modo, o casal deu as mãos, e em passos lentos e despreocupados, voltaram a caminhar pela floresta.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A chuva já havia apertado e grossos pingos caiam em grande quantidade no local, abafando qualquer som, embaçando a visão e dificultando quem quer que estivesse andando pela densa floresta.

Em algum canto daquela mata, Katsura e Kaname tentavam passar pelos matos, arbustos e árvores que apareciam em seu caminho, como se tivessem sido plantados ali exatamente para eles se atrapalharem:

_Passou dos limites dessa vez...Mandy-san..._

-Ai! – a garota dos cabelos dourados exclamou ao cortar sua perna num arbusto o qual não enxergara devido à forte chuva.

A loira sentiu o sangue-puro logo atrás dela parar. Podia jurar que ela estava analisando algo e que estava preocupado, intrigado, deveria ser apenas porque não poderia deixar que o outro vampiro ali sentissem aquele cheiro:

-Katsura... – Kaname pegou pelo braços e se apressou a passar por entre a mata.

Cada leve e rápido passo que o sangue-puro dava era como se magicamente tirasse do caminho qualquer empecilho que os pudesse atrapalhá-los a passar o mais rápido possível:

Em poucos minutos de uma muito apressada caminhada, o casal estava em frente a um casebre de madeira todo detonado. O Kuran abriu a porta com a máxima leveza que pôde, afinal, qualquer movimento brusco e ambos tinham certeza de que a porta cairia, aliás, chegava a ser fantástico ver como a casa estava em pé com aquela tempestade. Dentro haviam goteiras por todo lado e móveis carcomidos por traças, apenas uma mesa e uma cadeira naquela pequena sala pareciam não quebrar caso se sentassem, sendo assim, o sangue-puro sentou a garota na mesa e ele próprio na cadeira:

-É melhor você tratar logo disso... – o sangue-puro rasgou um pequeno pedaço de sua camisa e limpou o ferimento.

A ex-caçadora apenas o observou limpar sua ferida por alguns minutos, mas algo ali a intrigava, nunca ahvia de fato convivido com um vampiro, mas que mal havia beber o pouco de sangue que saia dela, afinal não a morderia e ela não viraria uma vampira:

-Por quê...? – a garota perguntou leve e curiosa.

-Uh? – exclamou querendo uma especificação da pergunta.

-Por que não bebe? – falou na maior normalidade achando até graça naquilo, mas não obteve uma resposta rápida, apenas um leve suspiro do vampiro.

A garota olhou pelo vidro embaçado da janela, não podia ver nada lá fora e sabia disso, mas no exato momento queria poder ver a situação de seu primo, sentia que estava bem e que a sangue-puro dos cabelos rosados o tinha ajudado, mas mesmo assim questionava a si mesma:

-Seria um problema se fizesse o que está pensando... – finalmente Kaname falou.

-Tá tão na cara? – perguntou tentando sorrir, mas não conseguindo – Mas é o melhor que eu posso fazer... – olhou para sua perna e viu que já não sangrava, aliás, não havia mais machucado.

-Apenas não dê seu sangue para ninguém... – falou sério, mas gentilmente, de um jeito que a garota sentiu realmente vontade de obedecê-lo

-Por quê? Ele mata? – deu uma leve risada ao dizer disso.

-Não... – sorriu levemente.

-Uhm... –falou meio desanimada querendo saber agora o diabos tinha de errado com seu sangue – Uh? - assustou-se ao sentir o sangue-puro a abraçá-la mais uma vez.

-Apenas não quero que nenhum outro vampiro encoste suas presas em você...

Por um momento Katsura pôde jurar que sentira os lábios do vampiro passarem levemente por seu pescoço a fazendo não só sentir arrepios, mas calafrios também, afinal, se tornariam uma vampira se ele, um genuíno sangue-puro, a mordesse:

-Está escondendo algo... – a garota falou com dificuldade ao sentir-se toda entregue aos braços do Kuran.

-Você está molhada...- largou dela e a olhou rapidamente nos olhos para depois desviar seu olhar para uma porta que dava para aparentemente um quarto – Vai pegar um resfriado... – foi em direção ao local sem olhar para trás.

_Kaname...Eu não vou voltar a perguntar, mas...O que exatamente, você sabe?_

Em menos de um minuto o rapaz voltou com o que aparentava ser uma toalha e um lençol, ambos brancos e limpos, que nem pareciam ser daquele casebre:

-Parece que ao menos com os amigos, ela tem consideração... – comentou com a garota colocando a toalha em torno dela – Parece que tem roupa lá também...É melhor se trocar.. – disse ao observá-la melhor, estava ensopada e os lugar onde estavam já tinham poças formadas.

-Não entendo porque ela te odeia, mas... – comentou distraídamente – Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça...Você passou tão facilmente pela mata depois que me cortei...Então...Por que me deixou na "liderança" esse tempo todo?? – perguntou ingenuamente sorrindo feito uma criança.

-Simplesmente porque eu gosto quando você age desse jeito tão caloroso... – disse fazendo-a corar violentamente e sorrir de maneira tímida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Yuuki! – Rafael puxou a garota para que não se cortesse num galho de arbusto.

A dupla era outra que estava andando no meio da chuva e tomando o máximo cuidado para não se cortar:

-Não entendo porque o diretor fez isso... – a garota comentou meio chateada.

Gostava de sua tarefa, gostava de ficar entre os vampiros e cuidar do segredo da escola, mas no momento sentia-se realmente preocupada. Alguém poderia se machucar, Zero estava mal e ela perdida ali na mata com o amigo sem poder fazer nada, apenas pensando no caos que seria se alguma das garotas ou até garotos do diurno fossem mordidos e até mortos pelo vampiros às vezes descontrolados:

-Está tudo bem... – o rapaz disse a fazendo virar rapidamente para ele.

-Eh?? Não! Eu não estou preocupada com nada!! – tentou sorrir o mais alegre que pôde e colocou-se a andar.

-Aquela garota...Katsura...Está com o Kuran não é? – perguntou pensativo.

-Sim! Ela fez par com o Kaname-senpai... – Yuuki falou energética, mas hesitante.

_Por que ele falava do sangue-puro desse modo tão normal como se o conhecesse??_

_Kaname-senpai é um vampiro e o Rafael...Será que os vampiros tem tanto contato com os humanos?_

-Que bom... – falou suspirando tirando uma caixinha preta do bolso – Tem água? – perguntou.

-Ah! Sim! – respondeu pegando a pequena bolsa enxarcada e tirando de lá uma garrafa – Está doente? – perguntou olhando fixamente para a caixa preta e suspeita que continha compridos.

-Um pouco apenas...Ei? – falou olhando para uma certa direção – Acho que tem alguma lugar pra ficarmos...

-Uh? – Yuuki tentou olhar, mas nada via além de árvores da grossa chuva que caía, como ele poderia ter certeza ou até mesmo achar que havia algo ali?

_O cheiro daquela garota vem daquela direção...E agora não o sinto mais...O Kuran deve tê-la levado para algum lugar seco ou haveria cheiro pelo chão..._

-Venha! – pegou a garota gentilmente pela mão e foi tirando com a mata á sua frente, como se os galhos fossem moles.

_Algo está estranho..._

-Espera!! – Yuuki disse quase berrando, freando sua corrida com toda força que tinha – Me deixa ver... – estendeu a mão pedindo para ver a caixa de comprimidos.

_Se for verdade...Então..._

-Yuuki... – falou baixinho e hesitante, mas o olhar determinado da monitora parecia entrar dentro dele e obrigá-lo e mostrar-lhe a verdade – Está bem... – tirou a caixinha de plástico do bolso enxarcado de água.

Nenhum dos dois parecia mais notar que caía um oceano do céu. A garota dos cabelos castanhos abriu cuidadosamente a caixa e leu as letras e números que estavam no comprimido:

-Me devolve, por favor Yuuki... – pediu em tom baixo.

Desde que sentira o cheiro de sangue da colega uma fome preencheu seu interior, talvez não fosse para menos, não fazia mais idéia de quanto tempo haviam gasto naquela brincadeira, com certeza estava com fome e aquele cheiro o fez ficar agitado, com vontade de morder algo e tomar seu sangue até acabar aquela vontade, mas para seu desespero, não havia animais ali, tudo que havia eram Yuuki e os comprimidos, os quais ele tinha que beber antes que ficasse realmente sedento:

-Você... – falava fracamente – O diretor...

-Ele sabe... – respondeu com prontidão – Meus pais foram mortos e eu cresci com um vampire hunter, na verdade, no meio dos humanos sem ter contato com a sociedade vampírica...Parece que foi por isso que o diretor decidiu me colocar para estudar de dia – falava de forma bastante normal, nem havia percebido, mas não agia mais de forma tão calada perto da jovem.

-Que triste... – respondeu sentindo-se culpada por tê-lo feito falar daquelas coisas – Toma! – estendeu a caixinha preta para ele – Mas é melhor tomar num lugar seco se é que há!

-Era para onde estávamos indo...

-Como sabe? – perguntou curiosa, apenas o pequeno pedaço da história do rapaz ser revelado para ela, sentia-se bem melhor para falar qualquer coisa.

-Cheiro de sangue...Da Katsura... – respondeu – Mas sumiu rapidamente, por isso acho que o Kuran a levou para algum lugar coberto...

-Ah! Verdade... – coçou a cabeça sorrindo – Kaname-senpai não iria deixá-la na chuva... – sorriu mais uma vez ao lembrar-se do quão gentil era seu idolatrado Kaname – Ele iria...

Subtamente a monitora parou de falar, virou o pescoço para trás para tentar ver porque o rapaz estava parado. Pelo pouco que viu, ele a fitava gentilmente como se estivesse afogado em mar de pensamentos:

-Rafae... – não terminou de pronunciar o nome do companheiro.

Antes mesmo que tivesse se virado completamente para mirá-lo e perguntar-lhe o que havia acontecido para estar tão quieto, o vampiro a havia abraçado por trás, a envolvendo em seus braços e puxando para bem perto de si. Yuuki podia sentir a quente respiração do vampiro passar por seu pescoço e seus cabelos um tanto compridos e molhados cairem um pouco em seu ombro.

Por um momento poderia jurar que o rapaz dos cabelos castanho claros estava prestes a mordê-la, estava até preparada para sentir a presas perfurando seu fino pescoço, mas o impacto nunca veio. Tudo que sentiu foram os lábios do rapaz sairem de seu pescoço e irem, sem encostar em sua pele, mas perto o bastante para sentir sua respiração, ao seu ouvidos:

-Obrigado...Yuuki... – falou pesadamente e com sinceridade.

_O que eu faço?_

A jovem não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer muito menos o que fazer. As palavras, os gestos do garoto a faziam ter um turbilhão de idéias em sua mente. Aquilo era apenas uma demonstração de amizade ou estava pensando demais? Se fosse demais, por que se sentia daquela maneira? Mas o que mais a intrigava era que desde que fora atacada por um vampiro há dez anos trás sentia um tremendo medo em ser atacada de novo, e ali estava ela, pensando que seria mordida, mas porque não sentia medo? Por que não se importou em passar por aquilo de novo? Seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho à medida que ia se perguntando e pensando na resposta mais provável:

-Vamos? – a rapaz perguntou, mas não a soltou.

Estava ótimo ficar ali, não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sentido de tão perto o calor de alguém. Não queria soltá-la, se pudesse ficar mais alguma horas daquele jeito, ou alguns minutos...:

-Melhor sairem da chuva... – uma voz calma pode ser escutada no meio do pé d´água que caía – A Yuuki pode se resfriar..

-Kaname-senpai...

-Kuran-senpai...

-Me desculpem por assustá-los... – falou notando que ambos estavam um tanto corados e que o rapaz largou a monitora assim que ouviu sua voz – Tem uma cabana por aqui... – disse dando as costas e andando lentamente numa determinada direção como se nem ouvesse chuva.

-Vamos... – Yuuki sorriu timidamente e puxou o rapaz que parecia preso ao chão

Em passos apressados e largos os três voltaram à cabana, onde a jovem garota dos cabelos dourados vestia um roupão lilás que aparentava ser bastante quente, e tentava aquecer água para fazer um chá:

-Yuuki-chan... – falou ao ver que a amiga estava ensopada – Tem roupas naquele quarto! Melhor se trocar!! – puxou a garota para o cômodo e fechou a porta, deixando os dois vampiros a sós a se fitarem.

Ao contrário do resto de todos os nobres, Rafael não aparentava ter nenhum medo do sangue-puro, o olhava com firmeza mesmo sabendo que este não deveria estar muito feliz por tê-lo pego numa cena tão íntima com a garota que cuidava e nutria carinho:

-Me deixa aliviado que não tenha feito nada... – disse de costas enchendo um copo de água e estendendo o copo ao rapaz, que colocou num pílula de sangue e bebeu com todo prazer.

-Não vou fazer nada de ruim contra a Yuuki... – falou com firmeza momentos depois de ter bebido todo o conteúdo do copo.

O jovem Kuran nada respondeu, apenas sentou-se na única cadeira segurou e começou a pensar, dando de vez em quando algumas olhadas para o expressão forte do rapaz perto dele que não havia se movido um palmo da onde estava:

-Interessante...- falou olhando para o nobre – Desde que possa protegê-la..

-Kaname-senpai!! – Yuuki quase arrombou a porta após se trocar tinha quase certeza de que o sangue-puro estava dando uma grande bronca em seu amigo – O Rafael não...!

-Ele não fez nada... – respondeu pela garota.

A monitora não respondeu, mas suspirou aliviada.

_Ele saberia se ele tivesse me mordido de qualquer jeito..._

Sentiu uma pequena idiota por alguns momentos, até que a ex-caçadora disse tentando quebrar o clima pesado:

-Tem mais um roupão lá no cômodo... – falou dando risada – Surgiu do nada, mas está lá...

-Vá se trocar... – ordenou ao nobre.

-Kaname-senpai... – Yuuki parecia achar meio injusto só o Kuran ficar com roupas ensopadas.

-Certamente a dona da ilha não colocou aquilo lá pra mim... – disse calmamente achando um pouco de graça da situação.

-Ao menos se seque... – Katsura pegou sua toalha e a passou pelos cabelos do rapaz que pigavam muito.

-Obrigado... – disse num sorriso gentil fazendo a garota corar e os outros dois rirem secretamente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Iino e Ichijou andavam calmamente pela chuva que já estava ficando fraca. Devia ter passado umas três horas já, chegaram várias vezes e pensar se ninguém havia encontrado o bendito tesouro, mas não havia problema se este já tivesse sido achado ou não, andar lado a lado e mão dadas sem se importar com a tempestade já era um tesouro e tanto:

-Melhor voltarmos...Iino-chan... – o loiro disse sorrindo, dessa vez era ele quem estava realmente cansado.

-Tá bem... – a garota dos cabelos negros virou – Ai...!! – quase tropeçou, havia conseguido manter o equilíbrio há tempo.

-Que é isso?? – o vampiro olhou para algo dourado enterrado no chão.

-Tesouro? – a garota chutou dando risada, já havia dado por certeza que o prêmio já havia sido encontrado – O que o resto do pessoal fez esse tempo todo? – perguntou rindo de sua própria imaginação.

-Imagino se o Kaname está passando um bom tempo com a Katsura-chan... – sorriu ao lembrar-se que seu amigo parecia mais doce e animado desde que a garota chegara.

-Vamos ter que desenterrar?? – falou suspirando exausta, não estava muito enérgica para desenterrar algo que parecia um grande baú.

-Não tem problema!! – sorriu heróicamente pegando a mochila – Eu cavo!! – exclamou com uma pequena pá na mão.

Era a pessoa que gostava, mas não pôde deixar de dar um leve tapa em sua própria testa ao ver a cena:

-Tem outra aí? – perguntou.

-Não se preocupe Iino-chan... – disse cavando o mais rápido que pôde, tão rápido que a garota ficara de olhos arregalados.

Passado alguns minutos, Iino já estava sentada em cima de uma grossa raiz exposta quando o rapaz cavou até certo ponto que era possível tirar o baú de baixo da terra:

-Parece que não tem nada dentro... – falou desanimado ao tirar o baú do solo e carregá-lo – Talvez alguém tenha nos pregado uma peça... – suspirou desanimado.

-Vamos abrir de qualquer jeito... – a garota o fez colocar o baú no chão e agora procurava pela fechadura.

Por mais que o baú tivesse aquele aspecto de ouro velho, a fechadura não estava nem um pouco emperrada, foi só puxar a barra para a direita que o baú fez barulho de que abrira. O loiro colocou-se do lado da garota que mirava curioso enquanto a jovem abria a tampa vagarosamente:

-Uh?? – ambos exclamaram ao ver que dentro havia apenas algo que parecia uma carta.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pegasse o "prêmio" , se entreolharam dando risada ao ver a magnifiquidade da coisa:

-Eu pego... – a garota falou pegando sem rodeios o bilhete e lendo:

"_Caros vencedores, não sabia exatamente o que colocar como prêmio! Por isso resolvi fazer diferente e deixar que escolham!!Pode ser qualquer coisa dentro do possível, é só me apresentar este bilhete que os reconhecerei como vencedores!_

_Pensem bem antes de pedir!_

_Mandy"_

-O que...Quisermos?? – novamente se entreolharam.

__

**+FIM+**

_**EXTRA!!**_

-Mandy-sama!! – um funcionário da ilha vinha correndo com diversos dvds – Aqui está!! – despejou tudo sobre uma mesa.

-Ahh! Muito obrigada!! – parecia extremamente animada.

-O que é isso? – Zero perguntou olhando de modo suspeito para os dvds.

-Apenas veja...

A rosada colocou uma das fitas.

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!_

-Esse é o grito da Katsu...

Cara do Zero: OO

_-Katsuraaa!! – Kaname sai correndo que nem um desesperado atrás da garota que fugia das cobras – Aiii!! #!?& #?/#!! – caira num poço cheio de lama._

-Você não exagerou dessa vez?? – Zero perguntou com um olhar não muito animado, tendo até dó do Kuran.

-Nãããooo!! – a sangue-puro sorriu malignamente.

**

* * *

**

Respostas de Reviews...

**Mandy: **Como eu não respondo automaticamente quando tem a review, a bruh pediu para eu responder por aqui mesmo...

**Neji: **E eu estou aqui para ajuda lá, mesmo não sendo desse anime, vim perturbar a Mandy...

**Mandy:** Ele é de naruto e veio em vampire me perseguir, bem vamos as respostas dos reviews...

**Ange.Yomi**

**Mandy:** Realmente a escola atrapalha, mas eu estou aqui respondendo reviews e escrevendo o proximo capitulo ao invés de estar estudando para a prova que terei na primeira aula, normal XD Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo e da cena amorosa... o prêmio do casal será ainda melhor...

**L.A.Wentz**

**Mandy:** Você está tentando escrever também? Por que sua review ficou parecendo um texto XD

**Neji:** Parece mesmo XD

**Mandy:** Demoramos muito? Não da para agente escrever menos, é que tem tudo um roteiro que tem que entrar no cap, agente já programa tudo, você não tem noção do que é agente as vezes parar de pensar no cap atual e pular para capitulos lá na frente... mas tentaremos se manter num periodo bom... e continue lendo a fic, espero que você goste deste cap, eu particularmente adorei escrever a cena da Akai com o Kain (essa fui eu que escrevi e atualmente estou escrevendo as cenas dela, e a bruh só edita algumas partes)... Até o proximo cap...

**Thaís Arissa**

**Mandy:** E ai gostou da caça ao tesouro? Você é a mais privilegiada, consegue os caps umas duas horas antes de eu postar hehehe... Espero que tenha gostado desse...

**Até as proximas reviews...**_**Ale/Bruh: **__E aí gente?? Foi tudo que esperaram?? Gostaram?? Detestaram?? Mandem e-mail com suas impressões e sugestões!! Heheheh!! Próximo cap pode demorar um pouco mas...Façam que nem algumas viciadas( sei que vou apanhar depois dessa! )...Leiam e releiam os anteriores! ( Bruh leva pancada na cabeça )_

* * *

_**Mandy: **__Oi?! Tudo bem com vocês? Demoramos? Gostaram? Agente deu duro para sair oq vcs leram, então espero q tenham gostado, e mandem um comentario para agente saber como vocês reagiram com as cenas dos seus personagens, e alguns personagens q tiveram menos romance não reclamem comigo e sim com a Bruh, eu queria mais romance, mas ela cortou algumas ideias XD Bom, até o proximo cap q dessa vez vai demorar um pouco a sair mesmo XD No mais, obrigada por acompanharem a fic e lerem mais esse cap... Beijos, matta ne..._

_**Ale/Bruh: **__Ai...Pois é a culpa é minha...Eu acho..._

_**Pessoa do além:**__ Como assim você acha??_

_**Ale/Bruh: **__Pode ter sido sua...ú.ú _

_**Pessoa do além:**__ Corta essa...¬¬_

_**Ale/Bruh**_**: **_Tá talvez tenha sido!! É que algo que eu senti foi que alguns casais acabaram no meio de tudo um pouco de lado ou sem muita aproximação devido ao rumo da fic!! Como a Maru!! Daí eu resolvi ir aos poucos! Mas sem problemas viu?? Tudo está planejado e ninguém ficará com menos romance que o outro!! Eu vou até fazer uma cena especial pra Maru depois, ela merece!! ( não sabem como fiquei aliviada de finalmente ela ter aparecido decentemente!! )_

_**Mandy: **__Ou, assim vc deixou minha reclamação sem lágica bruh, assim não dá, eu escrevo depois, para evitar essa conversar paralela XD Mas terá romance dos outros casais, eu garanto, nem que eu tenha que obrigar ela a por XD Como ela diz, sou a mais romantica entre as autoras... E novamente, até mais... _

Deixem reviews onegai...


	7. Capitulo 4, Akai Geemu

**Bruh/Ale-ann: **_Após duas eras... Aqui está o capítulo!!! Ninguém quer comemorar comigo?_

_( pessoa do além: ele querem é te matar! )_

_Err! Vamos acabar com isso então!!_

**Mandy: **_Foi mal pela demora, mas acho q o cap ficou legal... espero q gostem, boa leitura...._

**Disclamer: **Vampire Knight não nos pertece! Porque se pertencesse à Ale seria muito mais cômico e romântico e se pertencesse à Mandy a Yuuki e o Zero já teriam ficado juntos faz tempo e o Kaname já estaria morto no primeiro episódio.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Akai Geemu**

Ainda era noite, mas a forte luz proveniente da lua insistia em entrar pelas pequenas frestas que a veneziana deixava. Um casal dormia, dormia tranqüilamente na grande cama naquele enorme quarto, como se fossem crianças, na maior das inocências. O silêncio que dominava o local e os mantinha tão pacificamente dormindo fora interrompido celular tocava às 3 da manhã. Sem poder evitar, a jovem dos cabelos rosados tateara o criado mudo atrás no aparelho até encontrá-lo:

- Alô? Quem fala? – pergunta a vampira acordando.

- _Mestra, o tesouro já foi encontrado._

- Certo, estou me trocando e já vou pro saguão para buscar os vencedores e aqueles que ainda estão na floresta.

-_ Estarei te esperando, irá mais alguém?_

- Sim, irei eu e o Zero.

- _Certo, me prepararei para buscá-los._

- Obrigada, até mais – a Dol Amroth desliga o celular e já se levanta, bem mais cheia de energia do que quando a irritante musiquinha de celular tocara – Temos vencedores na gincana e eu tenho que resgatar os que ainda estão à procura, vem comigo? – pergunta carinhosa dando uma leve chacoalhada no rapaz de cabelos prateados que estava confortavelmente estirado na cama.

- Tudo bem, já que eu acordei mesmo – se levantou sonolentamente já fechando a camisa e pondo o sapato – Acho melhor você trocar de roupa – repara que a namorada está já só com camisola.

- Verdade – responde – Espera um pouco que eu vou ao closet me trocar.

Por mais que seu tom continuasse sério, a sangue-puro, não só por ler mentes, mas também pela expressão leve que o garoto fazia, tinha certeza de que mesmo por trás daquela barreira e pose, o garoto doce, alegre e forte que conhecera quando era menor estava ali, quase como se nada trágico tivesse acontecido.

Após Mandy ter velozmente se trocado e puxado Zero que ainda estava meio sonolento, em poucos minutos o casal chegou ao saguão:

- Olá Mandy-sama – afirmou o Uchiha que os esperava.

- Oi Yami, vamos logo por que os participantes devem estar cansados – pronuncia a jovem de cabelos rosados sorrindo ao pensar que mais que poderia ter acontecido aos casais perdidos na mata.

- Certo, encostem-se nos meus ombros para irmos – seguiram e em apenas um segundo estavam em frente ao casal vencedor.

- Vocês são rápidos – afirma Ichijou de olhos arregalados, pois a jovem havia acabado de ler a carta do prêmio.

- Parabéns vencedores – pronunciou a Dol Amroth – O prêmio será entregue no último dia da viagem, vocês podem escolher qualquer coisa que possa ser comprada ou que eu possa conseguir realizar com meus poderes – termina a proprietária da ilha deixando todos surpresos.

- O pedido é dos dois ou cada um tem o seu? – questionou a vencedora num tom meio sério tentando se recuperar do susto que levara ao vê-los chegar tão repentinamente

- Vocês que decidem, pensem bem e me comuniquem assim que escolherem – diz com um sorriso em sua face – Agora vamos, pois temos muitos participantes para buscar – fala indo para um novo tele transporte.

Em questão de segundos estavam em frente a um casebre caindo aos pedaços. O jovem Kiryuu suspirou pesadamente por um momento, um lugar tão mal acabado assim, sabia exatamente que par havia sido mandado para lá:

-Eles estão bem! – a rosada disse sorrindo docemente – Não se preocupe! – com todo cuidado abriu a porta do local.

Havia poças por todo lado, não parecia que havia chovido lá, mas sim que um tsunami passara por ali ao lugar como o lugar estava molhado. Na pequena e única sala do local, não havia ninguém, o que significava que havia só mais um cômodo onde eles poderiam estar, que era o quarto:

-Eu vou... – a rosada subtamente ficou furiosa.

-O que foi? – Zero perguntou sem entender muito.

-Além dessa sala só tem mais um quarto sabia????? – falava desesperada – Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse...

-Tá dizendo que ele tá no mesmo quarto que a Katsu?????????????? – os olhos do Kiryuu queimavam em fúria e em alguns segundos os rapaz já havia arrombado a porta que estava fechada, a fazendo cair no chão fazendo o maior dos barulhos – Kuran-sempai!!!! – berrou ao entrar no quarto.

-Zero?? – uma sonolenta Katsura falava ao ouvir os berros do primo.

-Uh?? – a rosada exclamou ao se deparar com a cena.

Havia de fato duas pessoas na cama, mas não se tratavam do sangue-puro e da loira, e sim da loira e de Yuuki que também já estava acordando por causa do barulho:

-Mandy-sama! Como estava dormindo acabamos não a avisando que Yuuki e Rafael acabaram tomando um rumo totalmente diferente e se encontraram com Kaname e Katsura...

-Ufaa.... – Zero suspirou.

-Quanta violência Kiryuu-kun... – o Kuran, que estava encostado na parede numa parede na parte escura do quarto, moveu em direção aos recém-chegados – Não imagino o que irá fazer quando sua prima encontrar alguém... – falava em seu tom calmo de sempre, na expectativa de irritar o rapaz.

-Que com certeza não será você... – falou rispidamente – Cadê o Rafael?? – perguntou ao procurar pelo colega de quarto, não que se importasse muito, mas convivendo com o rapaz por esse curto período de tempo, já vira que era confiável, e por ele aparentemente gostar da protegida do sangue-puro, temia pela vida do nobre.

-Aqui... – o vampiro falou levantando-se do chão.

Havia dormindo no chão mesmo, ao lado da cama, na verdade, exatamente do lado em que Yuuki estava:

-Quem achou o tesouro? – a monitora perguntou curiosa enquanto coçava os olhos.

-Iino-chan e Ichijou.... – a rosada falou sorrindo – Já os recolhemos e agora estamos buscando o resto que ficou por aqui! – sorriu – Pode levá-los de volta, por favor... – falou séria lançando um olhar mal-criado ao sangue-puro.

E se teleportando mais uma vez, a sangue-puro, o Kiryuu, o Uchiha dentre alguns outros criados foram parar no meio de uma trilha, por onde vinham duas pessoas andando vagarosamente. Ambas bocejavam e tinha a cabeça encostada uma no outro, na maior das expressões de sono:

-Devem estar cansados! – Mandy disse sorrindo ao ver que Ren e Shiki haviam se assustado e conseqüentemente corado ao vê-los tão de repente – Vão voltar para os dormitórios agora! – sorriu gentilmente.

-Que bom... – a jovem falou sonolenta enquanto o rapaz bocejava dando olhares exaustos de alegria por aquilo finalmente ter acabado.

-Um dos meus empregados os guiará! – a rosada os apresentou à um dos funcionários ali e deu um sorriso.

Em passos um pouco mais apressados, o casal seguiu o funcionário ainda bem juntinhos e com a mesma expressão de sono:

-É tão engraçado? – Zero perguntou quando o casal já não podia mais escutá-los.

-Sim! Afinal meu plano está dando certo! – falava animada o mirando apaixonada – Especialmente porque....

A rosada parou de falar ao ver que o jovem dos cabelos prateados havia se aproximado, e que a cada segundo ia encurtando a distância entre seu rosto do dela, a fazendo sentir os calor de sua respiração:

-Cof, cof... – Yami não agüentou e deu leves sinais de que ele e mais alguns empregados estavam ali a vigiá-los.

-Me desculpem! – a garota sorriu meio sem graça.

E mais uma vez o grupo de "resgate aos perdidos" se teleportava para outra local. Foram parar em uma trilha não muito diferente da que o casal de nobres estava, a não ser pelo fato de que haviam diversas flores pelo caminho e uma espécie de barraca que consistia em quatro pilares de pedra coberta com um grossos véu branco cheio de folhas acidentalmente presas:

-E dessa vez? – a continuação da frase de Zero era certamente "deu certo?" ao ver a cena que com certeza não era esperada pela rosada e dar uma expressão meio de deboche.

No espaço razoavelmente grande que havia na tenda, Kei e Rima dormiam um em cada extremidade, um de costas para o outro:

-Eles são mais reservados... – a puro sangue suspirou indo até Rima para acordá-la.

-Uh? – a vampira murmurou ao sentir um toque leve chacoalhá-la sutilmente – Mandy-sama? – falou ao abrir os olhos com a visão meio embaçada.

-Já acabou essa brincadeira? – Kei, que acordara com a conversa, já estava sentado e olhando para os lados enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo.

-Já.... – o Kiryuu estendeu a mão para ajudar o rapaz recém-acordado e levantar-se.

-Ino e Ichijou venceram! – rosada falou antes que um deles perguntasse enquanto estendia sua mão para a modelo que ainda estava mais adormecida do que acordada.

-Só podia mesmo... – ela falou ao lembrar de como o loiro gostava daquele tipo de coisa.

-Pois é! Bem, funcionários meus irão guiá-los até a saída – apresentou ao casal outro funcionário – Nós vamos buscar o resto... – falou sorridente.

Assim que o funcionário fez um gesto para que o seguissem, o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos apertou alguns botões do relógio de pulso, como se estivesse marcando o tempo, e sem hesitação, seguiu o guia.

_O que ele pretende marcando o tempo??_

-Vamos Zero! – a rosada o puxou pela mão para se juntarem e teleportarem mais uma vez.

Sem responder nada e tentando não demonstrar preocupação, o garoto Kiryuu segurou a mão de sua amada e foram parar em alguns poucos segundos numa caverna onde havia um lago:

-Kawaii!! – os olhos da pura-sangue brilhavam ao ver a cena.

Hayato e Ruka dormindo abraçados, era úmido e frio naquele local, mas mesmo sendo algo apenas para se esquentarem já era de muito bom tamanho:

-Hayato! – Zero quase berrara ao ver a cena.

Estava prestes a dar uma incrível bronca no colega algo como ele ser um caçador de vampiros e a moça dos cabelos pardos uma vampira, sorte que vira a tempo o erro que quase cometera. Não tinha a moral para dizer qualquer coisa do tipo, e o pior, poderia até machucar a feliz Mandy que segurava sua mão tão gentilmente:

-Zero? – Hayato abriu os olhos rapidamente a olhou para o casal mais Yami e um outro funcionário – Ah...é... – parecia meio sem graça ao ver que Ruka estava adormecida em seus braços.

-O que é que está....?? – a vampira acordou subtamente ao sentir a presença de um sangue-puro por perto – Ah...err.. – desvencilhou dos braços do Sasaki de forma veloz e tentou esconder o rosto corado o virando para o lado.

-"Ótima idéia..." – Zero pensou já imaginando que sua amada iria ler seus pensamentos – "Agora conseguimos DE FATO invadir a privacidade dos outros" – o rapaz dos cabelos pratedados colocou a mão no rosto numa expressão de "eu não mereço isso" mesclada com "que vergonha".

-Bem... – a própria sangue-puro ficara sem graça – Por favor, acompanhem meu funcionário que irá levá-los para fora daqui!! – falou sorrindo gentilmente como sempre, sem ficar sem graça como seu amado ficara ao ver a cena romântica.

De forma veloz e eficiente, os funcionários da ilha jogaram uma escada pelo buraco no teto da caverna pelo qual eles cairam.

Meio sem jeito, mas sem ignorar um o outro, o casal subiu as escadas rapidamente e ai chegar de volta à trilha da floresta foram guiados para fora:

-Bem, parece que já resgatamos todos... – a sangue-puro falava enquanto checava uma lista – Arissa e Akai já voltaram para os dormitórios não é? – perguntou para o Uchiha que acenou afirmativamente para ela – Melhor voltarmos também! – sorriu para o dois antes de voltarem a se teleportar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O hotel estava simplesmente uma zona. Alunos do dia andavam por todos os lados e enchiam os corredores de conversas, todos animados sobre o que acontecera naquela brincadeira, afinal, muitos encontraram seu par enquanto outos jogavam maldições em certas garotas do dia ou certos alunos da noite, que haviam "fisgado" a pessoa por quem tinham uma queda:

-Ai! Queria tanto ter feito par com o Aidou-senpai! – uma das garotas falava animada.

-Nem diga, senão fosse aquela maldita Katsura...

-Ao menos terão esses jogos e a festa na praia, ainda dá tempo!!

Quieto num canto e encostado na parede, Kei observava tudo com cara de poucos amigos, dando olhares fulminantes às desavisadas garotas que falavam animadas e de forma fútil dos alunos da noite e suas colegas as quais não fazia questão de ter conversa. Sentia nojo daquilo tudo, não movera-se para aquele colégio particular de elite para ficar ouvindo conversinhas do gênero, jurava que uma hora ou outra iria partir para a briga com elas e com todos que tornavam o saguão de entrada mais barulhento que qualquer centro comercial.

Mas seu ódio e sua vontade de explodir duraram pouco. Afinal, logo avistara seu objetivo, o motivo pelo qual aturou ficar ali por mais de cinco segundos. Alegre, bela e simpática, lá estava a senhorita dona da ilha. Kei olhou em seu relógio, se estivesse com um cigarro na boca com certeza o teria deixado cair. Em questão de minutos haviam voltado de um "resgate" que ele estimara no mínimo uma hora já que conheciam a ilha e poderia usar algum tipo de transporte. Mas não, fora tudo rápido, seus olhos fecharam-se por um momento enquanto pensava na hipótese mais sensata a se formar:

-Kei? – a doce voz de Rima e sua figura angelical fizeram com que alguns pontos do local parassem a conversa por alguns instantes.

-Uh? – exclamou ao ser retirado de seus pensamentos.

-O que faz aqui? Você não gosta desse ambiente não é? – perguntou olhando ao seu redor com um olhar também não muito agradável.

-Vim apenas checar algo... – virou-se para a modelo dando as costas para o casal que vinha passando – Não é nada... – fez uma expressão mais agradável.

-Está bem...Apenas vim checar... – seus olhos baixaram por um momento como se estivesse encomodada com algo – Você estava estranho quando voltamos para cá...

-Não é nada... – deu um mini-projeto de sorriso e seguiu com a garota pelo corredor.

_Não pode ser..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todos conversavam animados em seus quartos, ou melhor, no quarto dos outros, pois Kei, Ren, Shiki, Aidou e Rima estava no quarto da lolita jogando jogo de cartas, Iino, Katsura, Yuuki e Arissa estavam reunidas no quarto de Mandy tomando chá animadamente:

- Isso parece divertido! – exclama Katsura ao ouvir a amiga contar o que aconteceria.

- Com serão as medalhas Mandy-san? – pergunta Iino curiosa.

- Surpresa! – responde a rosada – Mas os ganhadores vão adorar – sorri.

-Hum... Vindo de você, nós podemos imaginar tudo – pronuncia Arissa – É só observarmos o que você aprontou na gincana.

- Mas vocês gostaram certo? Falando nisso, vocês nem comentaram sobre o que acharam, eu vi tudo, mas queria saber a opinião de vocês – comenta ela.

- Cara de pau – diz a loira de cabelos ondulados – Por que você montou tantos obstáculos no meu caminho?

- Não foi no "seu caminho" e sim no caminho do seu parceiro – revelou a Dol Amroth com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- Qual a razão de você odiar tanto o Kaname-kun? – questiona a Kiryuu um pouco zangada pelo que a amiga falou.

- É uma razão muito triste, que marcou minha infância, prefiro não comentar agora, talvez pela imagem dele – "_Se não havia feito antes, não seria agora que por nada, iria revelar_".

- Você o odeia, mas nisso não quer prejudicá-lo? – "_Não entendo você_", estava confusa a ex-caçadora – Essa história está muito mal contada.

- Então pergunte para ele o que aconteceu, quem sabe para você ele não diga a verdade – a sangue-puro se invocou e saiu do quarto com raiva.

- Vou fazer isso mesmo – ela também sai só que atrás de um certo sangue-puro.

- Essas duas só arranjam confusão.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mas havia uma ou outra pessoa que se encontrava solitária em seu quarto, aliás, uma delas era Maru, que estava estirada na cama usando sua habitual roupa de caçadora olhando para o pingente que ganhara de Ichiru.

_Será...Que eu posso...?_

Seu olhar sempre sério, forte, imponente havia desaparecido e no lugar havia apenas uma garota que olhava encantada para o pingente que ganhara, uma garota que esperava ansiosamente para que Ichiru a contactasse:

-Maru-chan?

A caçadora dos cabelos negros quase pulara de susto na cama. Estava tão concentrada que nem notara os leves passos da loira adentrarem o quarto:

-...Tudo bem? – perguntou Katsura olhando fixamente para o pingente – Que bonito....

-É sim... – esboçou um pequeno sorriso que fez a outra espantar-se.

_Não posso falar que é dele..._

-Ichiru havia feito algo parecido pra mim quando éramos menores... – seu olhar baixou um pouco ao lembrar-se do primo – Bem, deixa pra lá! – sorriu deixando de lado sua tristeza – Segundo a Mandy teremos jogos daqui a pouco, precisamos de você!

A jovem dos cabelos negros demorou um pouco para se tocar:

-Ah sim!! – sentia-se um tanto irritada consigo mesma por estar tão vulnerável sentimentalmente – Eu, você, o Zero e o Hayato somos a única chance...

-E o Rafael! – sorriu gentilmente – Apareça, por favor! Lembrar os velhos tempos! – deu um último sorriso gentil antes de se retirar do quarto.

_-Maru-chan??_

-Uh??? – a garota exclamou ao ouvir a calma voz de Ichiru.

_-Sou eu! Vim perguntar se está tudo bem..._

-Sim... – falou simpática – E você?

_-Também! Vai participar dos jogos??_

-Acho que sim...

_-Shizuka-sama me deu permissão para assistir de longe..._

-Que bom!! – falou animada tentando conter a voz para que ninguém que passasse pelo corredor suspeitasse.

_-É! Mas agora vou desligar...Preciso fazer algo..._

E antes que Maru dissesse uma palavra se quer, o Kiryuu já havia desligado o comunicador.

_Essa Shizuka..._

Segurou firme os lençóis da cama ameaçando rasgá-los.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As jovens logo voltaram, pois o diretor mandou todos se arrumarem para a festa e os esportes:

- Voltaram? – questiona a vencedora da gincana.

- Seu tio mandou todos se arrumarem – responde a Dol Amroth pegando um biquíni e dois vestidos no armário.

- Atah! – falou indo arrumar suas vestes como as outras.

X-X

-Mandy?

Iino, Yuuki, Katsura, Arissa e Mandy olharam todos ao mesmo tempo para a doce, mas acabada figura que estava apenas como a cabeça dentro do quarto enquanto escondia o resto de seu corpo atrás da porta:

-Akai-chan...

A rosada, que já estava praticamente pronta, foi às pressas até a vampira. Seus olhos, que já eram naturalmente vermelhos, estavam ainda mais vermelhos, e tinham um certo inchaço como se tivesse passado horas chorando. Seu rosto que sempre demonstrava calma e discrição estava num aspecto exausto e entristecido:

-Eu perguntei para todos, mas... Ninguém viu o Kain por aí...

-Ele não voltou com você? – a rosada perguntou preocupada e ao mesmo tempo desentendida.

-Não, como ele não voltou comigo eu não sei se ele voltou ou não, aliás, todos dizem não tê-lo visto e...

-Aiai! – a sangue-puro olhou o relógio de ouro que reluzia na parede – Logo são os jogos! Acho que dá tempo de procurá-lo até lá! – virou o rosto para as quatro garotas que estavam apenas sentadas tomando chá – Podem cuidar das coisas aqui por mim???

-Não quer que eu ajude?? – Arissa levantou-se e foi até a sangue-puro das marias-chiquinhas.

-Está bem! Yuuki, Katsu e Iino podem ir apresentando os jogos daqui meia-hora se eu não voltar até lá?

-Tá bem... – as três disseram juntas olhando de modo perdido para a cena.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O quarto de um certo grupo de garotos da turma do dia estava silencioso. Kei fitava a janela como se fosse encontrar respostas para sua suspeita enquanto fuzilava com o olhar suas colegas rindo, Hayato estava deitado na cama lendo um livro qualquer que arrumara ninguém sabia da onde, Rafael estava sentado na cama olhando o nada e Zero estava se arrumando para o jogos, aliás, não tinha escolha, se ele não fosse a prima ou Mandy viriam buscá-lo de qualquer modo:

-Não vai? – perguntou para Rafael.

Detestava vampiros, detestava a idéia do diretor de tê-lo colocado como seu parceiro de quarto, mas não podia negar que aos poucos sentia até simpatia pelo rapaz, afinal, ele chegava a ser tão parecido com ele mesmo.

O nobre não respondeu nada, apenas deu um olhar sem emoções que Zero interpretou com um "não":

-Conheço a Yuuki... Se não for ela vem te buscar... – falou sério como se aquilo fosse ruim, enquanto na verdade tentava animá-lo.

-Tá bem... – finalmente respondeu.

-É... Vamos logo para isso... – o jovem dos cabelos castanho médios tirou os olhos da janela e aproximou-se de Hayato, dando um peteleco no livro.

-Ah... Sim, já vou... – levantou-se vagarosamente como se quisesse ficar ali estirado na cama para sempre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-É melhor nos separarmos – a rosada sugeriu ao chegarem nas floresta onde foi feita a gincana.

-Tá!

Assim que Akai e Arissa responderam a três saíram correndo uma para cada direção. A puro-sangue dos olhos vermelhos tomou o caminho que parecia levar em direção à cachoeira. Não sabia ao certo, mas sentia que era por ali.

Após uns dez minutos correndo feito louca resolveu parar, apesar de ser uma toda poderosa sangue-puro, ofegava. Curvou-se apoiando-se nos joelhos, sentia mal, estava preocupada com Kain.

_Mas ele sabe se virar..._

Sim ele sabia e muito bem, nada aconteceria a ele. Por um momento se sentiu uma idiota. Estava preocupada com o que nem precisava. Sentou na raiz de uma árvore e suspirou, refletia sobre o que estava fazendo ali.

_Ele me odeia..._

Esse pensamento sempre a acompanhara desde que passou a morar com os Akatsuki, sempre a confortara de certa forma, mas agora, sentia tudo isso misturado em sua cabeça. Kain a beijara e logo depois saíra às pressas do local, havia sido tão gentil. Ele a detestava mesmo? A verdade é que tinha medo de se iludir e depois acabar tendo seu coração espatifado em mil pedacinhos. Era isso mesmo? Suspirou mais uma vez e tentou se acalmar, tudo indicava que era aquilo, estava com um certo medo.

"Akai-sama isso nunca dará certo, você é uma sangue-puro e deve-se casar com alguém da mesma raça que você"

Subitamente as palavras do nobre vieram á sua cabeça. Será que havia se portado daquela maneira, todos esses anos, por esse único motivo? A verdade é que estava ali procurando por ele porque mesmo temerosa queria saber a verdade, queria ver a reação dele ao vê-la novamente, acabar com aquela agonia.

De repente sentiu um leve cheiro de sangue, ao sentir a intensidade podia afirma que foi alguém que teve um leve corte por causa dos galhos de alguma árvore.

_Kain!_

Levantou-se e voltou a correr, o mais rápido que conseguia. Queria vê-lo, aliás, não era bom que estivesse sangrando, se os outros vampiros sentissem o cheiro iriam ficar agitados e o pessoal do dia em perigo:

-Kain! – chamava por ele enquanto corria – Kai...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto. Lá estava ele, sentado no chão, suas roupas estavam meio rasgadas e cheias de lama, tanto que sua camisa estava toda aberta, fazendo Akai corar um pouco, mas o que mais contribuía para o visual "sozinho na mata" eram as várias plantas que estavam enroscadas nele, fazendo a jovem se pergunta onde ele estava:

-Akai-sama... – falou assustado ao vê-la.

Tinha certeza de que ela não iria mais falar com ele, que iria seguir seu destino e casar com um sangue-puro. Mas não, ela estava ali, conseguia ver claramente os rastros que o choro deixara em seu doce rosto, ela ficara muito chateada, na verdade, aquele era o plano dele, mas mesmo assim ela foi procurá-lo feito louca por um motivo tão besta, aliás, uma hora o encontrariam.

Sentia-se um idiota. Não era para chegar perto dela, embora quisesse, para mantê-la longe tinha de se manter frio, mas detestava aquela expressão no rosto. Desejava nunca ter se apaixonado e também que pudessem voltar a ter aquela relação estranha e guarda-costas e protegida.

_Não posso..._

Mais uma vez olhou-a nos olhos. Estava quieta, séria, esperava por uma resposta, uma resposta a qual ele não podia dar. Não sabia o que fazer, não suportava aquele olhar:

-Estou há horas tentando quebrar esse coco... – mostrou a fruta que estava semi-escondida em suas mãos – Sabe algum jeito?

Por mais que aquilo parecesse idiota, foi à primeira coisa que passou pela mente do nobre e que parecia dar certo, já que devolvera o doce sorriso que roubara dela na noite anterior:

-Me perdoe...- o rapaz dos cabelos loiro-alaranjados levantou-se e foi até a vampira.

-Está bem... – sorriu levemente deixando o olhar cair.

-Akai-sama...

O rapaz a abraçou, ao menos aquilo ninguém poderia tirar dos dois por mais que existissem aquelas malditas regras:

-Só um abraço?

-Shhh!!

CAPOFT!

Quando o jovem casal olhou para o lado levaram um susto. As outras duas sangue-puro estavam espiando tudo do alto de uma árvore e agora acabavam de cair:

-Viemos checar se estava tudo bem... – Mandy sorria o quanto podia enquanto Arissa deixava bem evidente que estava sem graça e morria de vontade de rir.

O casal nada disse, apenas suspirou dando um sorriso de quem achou tudo muito cômico:

-Vamos para os jogos? – Arissa quebrou o silêncio que se instalara – Afinal duvido que as três consigam conter aquelas malditas (alunas do diurno) – a sangue-puro deu um soco na árvore.

-Vamos! – Akai concordou sorrindo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quando os quatro voltaram para a instalação, todos já estavam se dirigindo para o local onde seriam realizados dos jogos, e logo por ali, estavam Yuuki, Iino e Katsura tentanto também conter os hormônios em fúria:

-Dá pra ficarem quieta!!!

A voz de Maru ecoou pelo local e todas as garotas que estavam agitadas tentando correr atrás de seus idolatrados colegas do noturno pararam, com um olhar raivoso, mas ainda assim temeroso:

-Maru-chan! – a loira sorriu – Que bom que veio! Vamos precisar de você...

-Eu sei... – falou demonstrando uma certa simpatia a mais do que mostrara nos últimos dias.

-Pois é, ou seremos massacrados – Iino disse olhando diretamente para o grupo de vampiros que vinha passando.

-Ufa! Achamos ele garotas! – a rosada aproximou-se do grupo tirando o suor da testa.

-Que bom! Akai-senpai também parece mais feliz... – a monitora comentou, fazendo a garota corar.

X-X

Novamente a admiração era claramente vista entre todos, era farta a quantidade de alimentos, dos mais refinados aos mais simples, além disso, havia uma parte de alimentos só para o noturno. Havia vários ambientes, mesmo estando na praia montaram pistas até para valsa. O circuito esportivo era formado com equipamentos de ultima geração:

-Atenção todos!! – o diretor Kurosu subiu num palco que fora montado, onde havia também um microfone – Pensamos muito bem, e ao invés de separarmos você em times, tudo será individual com exceção do teste de dança...

-Queremos turma do dia contra turma da noite... – Zero e Hayato falaram juntos como se tudo tivesse sido combinado, os dois levando olhares bastante reprovadores da rosada e Ruka.

-Sentimos muito Kiryuu-kun e Sasaki-kun, mas...

-Vai dar na mesma... – Zero disse meio irritado.

-Está bem, está bem... Afinal, esses jogos foram feitos para vocês se unirem e não discutirem antes de começar! As medalhas que cada representante das turmas ganhar vão ser os pontos que decidirão quem ganhará.

-Zero o que você está fazendo??? – a dona deu ilha o puxou pelo roupa.

-Não se preocupe, garotos só competem com garotos...

-Mas eu não vou poder dançar com você!!

-Ah...Eu... – o garoto dos cabelos pratas parecia não saber o que dizer.

-Não sabe dançar... – Katsura sussurrou dando uma risadinha.

-Psiu! – a sobrinha do diretor chamou a atenção dos três.

-Nossa primeira prova será natação!! Primeiro as garotas e depois os garotos! 5 de cada turma! – o diretor proclamou na maior das empolgações como se aquilo fossem as Olimpíadas.

Em poucos minutos as dez garotas da primeira prova se posicionaram. Representando o diurno: Iino, Maru, Katsura, Yuuki e Yori. Representando o noturno: Mandy, Arissa, Ren, Ruka e Rima.

A torcida para cada uma estava agitada, algo que a maioria estranhou, foi que a dona da ilha usava uma echarpe no pescoço e nadaria com ela.

A competição demorou apenas dois minutos, a velocidade entre as competidoras fora incrível, por um milésimo de segundo a rosada ganhou, com a Katsura em segundo e a Arissa no terceiro lugar. Contudo quando a Mandy saiu da água, o que cobria seu pescoço saiu voando, mostrando os finos buraquinhos que lá se encontravam. Os únicos que repararam foram os alunos do noturno, os caçadores e alguns que sabiam da existência de vampiros.

A adolescente de olhos cor do céu coloca a mão sobre o pescoço no mesmo instante e corre até onde estão as toalhas, rapidamente se cobrindo, fingindo estar com frio. O Zero foi até a namorada.

- Tudo bem? – pergunta preocupado.

- Sim – pela sua voz percebia o medo.

Enquanto isso era comentado o que tinha acontecido.

- Não acredito que ele a mordeu – pronuncia Aidou.

- Isso foi crime – falou Ichijou mesmo sem achar grande coisa

- Como ela deixou? – questiona Ruka.

- Não comentem mais disso – repreendeu o Kuran – A vida é dela e ninguém deve se meter nisso.

- Se ela fez isso, não foi para os outros e sim pelos seus próprios sentimentos – afirma Akai não suportando os comentários entre os vampiros.

- Vocês já sabiam que ela havia sido mordida? – perguntou Ren.

- Sim – confirmou o sangue-puro – Assim que ela foi mordida os outros sangue-puros notaram.

- E por que não falaram nada? – insiste o ídolo do colégio.

- Pois isso só diz respeito a ela – diz Arissa chegando – E agora sem mais comentários – todos ficaram quietos e a rosada chegou.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê das marcas certo? – sua coragem era enorme – Eu fiz isso porque quis e é responsabilidade minha.

- Não se preocupe Mandy-sama, ninguém aqui tem algo haver com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer – fala a vampira nobre em tom respeitoso, mas ainda assim simpático

- Obrigada – se retira.

Após o pequeno "ocorrido", alguns garotos do noturno pareciam pegar fogo, Aidou, se pudesse matar alguém apenas olhando, já teria matado Zero umas dez vezes, e Ruka olhava para Hayato com uma mescla de decepção, tristeza e teimosia, já que este parecia bem próximo de Zero.

Para competirem na natação foram escolhidos para representar o diurno: Zero, Kei, Hayato, Rafael e o representante da sala A. Para o noturno foram: Aidou, Kain, Ichijou, Shiki e um outro rapaz.

O ídolo das garotas lançava olhares ameaçadores para o jovem Kiryuu, algo como "Acabo com você aqui", enquanto ao mesmo tempo tinha de agüentar os olhares fulminantes que Arissa lançava para as humanas que berravam não só ao ver seu querido Aidou, mas sim todos os cinco vampiros sem camisa.

Ao contrário da competição das garotas, esta estava uma tremenda guerra. O jovem Hanabusa não só nadava feito louco como ao mesmo tempo atirava água em Zero, que insistia em revidar, embora o mais bizarro mesmo fosse Kei, que estava atrás de todos, aliás, todos os vampiros participantes não conseguiam deixar e sentir que o rapaz os analisava.

Por frações de segundos, Hayato vencera, tendo em sua cola Aidou que ficara ao menos um pouco satisfeito de ter tirado o segundo lugar do Kiryuu:

-Peça pro seu primo não se meter com o Zero! – Mandy disse para Arissa meio irritada pelo loiro ser tão petulante.

-Fica tranqüila...- a jovem dos olhos arroxeados respirou fundo – Ele não vai participar de mais nenhum jogo... – arregaçou as mangas e foi até o primo que estava sendo assediado pela garotas.

-Zero, Yuuki... – o diretor chamou seus monitores para resolver o problema – Bem, a próxima prova será... – pegou a lista e procurou desajeitadamente fazendo seus alunos rirem levemente – Aqui está! Será Atletismo! Por favor, escolham três representantes cada turma, três para o feminino e três para o masculino

Turma do dia: Maru, Katsura e Yuuki.

Turma da noite: Akai, Arissa e Mandy.

Como da última vez, o desafio não durara muito e nem fora "violento" como o dos garotos, em poucos minutos Arissa havia percorrido os 400 metros seguida de Maru e logo atrás Mandy:

-Droga! – a caçadora resmungou – Assim não dá! – comentou com Katsura, Zero e Yuuki.

-Calma! – a loira respirou cansada e ofegante – Sabe que outros jogos temos? – perguntou para o primo.

-Não... – respirou fundo um pouco irritado por terem duas perdas e apenas uma vitória – Vai ser agora...

-Temos que explorar a habilidade de cada... – Iino entrou na conversa – Talvez em provas que exijam menos resistência e mais coordenação ou talento a gente tenha uma chance melhor...

-Mesmo assim...Vai o Zero, o Hayato e o...

-Eu vou... – Kei falou sem se importar a garota.

-Agora que a gente tem chance... – falou irônica dando um suspiro – Com a sua super velocidade na piscina, é melhor que o Rafa...

-Os garotos que forem competir apresentem-se.

Não havia dado outra, Kei insistiu em entrar junto com Zero e Hayato, muito embora só Katsura estivesse incomodada com aquilo tudo. Para o time da noite, apresentaram-se Shiki, Ichijou e Kain, que havia se disponibilizado para entrar no lugar do primo que no momento brigava com a prima.

Se não fosse pelos gritos cada vez mais altos da sangue-puro para o nobre, a corrida teria sido bastante emocionante, pois todos pareceram esquecer que ali estava havendo uma corrida ao olhar a cena:

-Vamos voltar pro quarto!! – Arissa tentava puxar Aidou a força pelo braço.

-Não vou não! – o rapaz resistia fazendo feições engraçadas e mimadas como se fossem uma criança – Você ficou de biquíni na frente de todo mundo porque eu não posso ficar com meu traje de banho???

-Porque não!!!!!! – fazia ainda mais força para puxa-lo, tomando cuidado para não deixar seu poder puro-sangue extravasar e causar problemas nos equipamentos elétricos.

-Você acha que é ninguém também?

-Pára com isso!!! – Ren dera um tapa na mão de Arissa a fazendo largar o primo – O Aidou não é sua propriedade! – disse com toda força que tinha tentando mantendo-se o mais calma possível – Não pode impedi-lo de fazer o que quer por um motivo tonto!

Ao mesmo tempo que a lolita sentia-se aliviada sentia-se muito insegura. Falou tudo que queria para aquela sangue-puro mimada, mas sabia muito bem o que a aguardava, afinal, todos respeitavam aqueles poucos que estavam no topo da pirâmide social dos vampiros:

-Ehhh??? – as poucas pessoas que prestavam atenção na prova exclamaram.

Em alta velocidade, Shiki ia correndo até a marcação, mas quando era para ele parar não o fez, continuou correndo até onde o trio brigava:

-Calma Ren... – colocou-se atrás da nobre pousando carinhosamente uma das mãos no ombro da garota.

-Shiki-san!!! – o diretor berrava no microfone enquanto agitava os braços para o alto como se afogasse - Você venceu! Não pode sair correndo por aí...

O rapaz dos cabelos castanho-arroxeados olhou para trás surpreso, ficara tão preocupado com a briga que nem notara que correra mais rápido que todos e vencera a prova:

-Parabéns! – a lolita sorriu gentilmente para o vencedor.

-E por favor! Os primos aí! Parem de brigar! – novamente o diretor fez os mais bizarros movimentos para chamar a atenção, o que causou risadas por todo canto onde haviam alunos.

Arissa e Aidou viraram a cara um para o outro e cada um foi para o seu canto no maior dos mal-humores:

-Ótimo! A próxima prova é...Levantamento de peso! Peço que apenas um garoto de cada time se apresente...

-Vai lá cara...

Rafael que estava isolado num canto até assustou-se com as palavras do Kiryuu:

-É! Você consegue! – a monitora aproximou-se do local onde os quatros garotos estavam reunidos e abriu um enorme sorriso

Se ela pedisse não tinha como recusar, com aquele doce sorriso e o olhar feliz e otimista faria até a mais dura das provas. Antes de se dirigir para a área de levantamento como representante do dia, deu um último olhar a Zero, que lhe retribuiu com um aceno positivo com a cabeça:

-Ótimo! Rafael-kun e Kain-kun! Podem começar!!!

Ao contrário das outras provas, agora todos vibravam que gritavam pelo nome de seu representante, inclusive os dois caçadores, que apesar das diferenças pareciam bem mais amistosos com o rapaz dos cabelos castanho-claros:

-Rafa-kun! Rafa-kun!!!

Katsura e principalmente Yuuki, pareciam as líderes de torcidas e tanta animação, enquanto os alunos da noite se encontravam um poucos mais quietos apesar de Mandy, Arissa e até Akai, que estava mais discreta, torcerem por quase todos.

Logo, o final que um certo grupo do diurno calculara aconteceu, o vampiro do dia havia ganhado com facilidade, tanta facilidade que no mesmo momento que ocorreu a vitória a jovem monitora sentiu-se preocupada e também uma sensação desgostosa remexer dentro dela. As alunas do diurno estavam espantadas, não durou dois segundos para que a expressão assustada se transformasse em vários olhos brilhante de admiração e algo mais, certamente o pessoal da turma da noite teria mais uma pessoa para dividir o carinho proveniente das humanas:

-Já havia notado, mas...Kaname-sama...Por que o diretor permitiu um vampiro nobre na turma do dia? – o ídolo da garotas perguntava enquanto cruzava os braços e demonstrava certa irritação, provavelmente por não ter sido o centro das atenções dessa vez.

-Parece que esse garoto teve uma história diferente, mas em todo caso...Ele tem utilidade... – o Kuran respondeu calmamente deixando no ar um aviso para o rapaz não perguntar mais nada.

Assim que Rafael voltou onde seus companheiros estavam, assustou-se com a quantidade absurda de garotas que vieram o rodear:

-Rafael-kun! Você é demais!

-É bem parecido com o pessoal da turma da noite!

-Meninas!!!! – Yuuki gritava enquanto procurava pelo apito de monitora.

-Agora não é lugar para isso... – o outro monitor vociferou congelando as garotas enquanto olhava para o colega que continuava em sua habitual expressão séria e fria como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-Vem logo... – Kei puxou o colega de maneira meio irritada, já que mesmo entre o pessoal do dia tinha que agüentar os surtos das garotas.

-Tá tudo bem? – Yuuki correu até o vencedor – Você venceu! – a monitora não evitar, abriu o sorriso mais largo que conseguiu, chegando até a fazer o nobre instalar no rosto uma expressão mais feliz.

-Acalmem-se garotas!! – diretor pedia enquanto desajeitadamente procurava pela próxima prova – Agora teremos uma prova apenas para as garotas, será ginástica rítmica! Escolham suas representantes!

-Acaba com eles... – Kiryuu falou dando um leve empurrão na prima que estava meio perdida no espaço – Assim você pode até se exibir pro Kuran-senpai... – falou em tom sarcástico.

-Como é que é??? – Katsura estava prestes a mirar um soco na face de seu quase-irmão quando foi puxado por Iino.

-Detona... – a amiga sorriu.

X-X

-Vai ser a Katsu a do time deles...Quem que vai? – Arissa perguntou para as colegas

-Vai ser complicado... – a rosada comentou – Ela sempre foi boa nessas coisas...

-Eu vou... – Ren apresentou-se no maior bom astral.

-Ótimo... – a sangue-puro dos cabelos negros e compridos cruzou os braços e virou o rosto em desaprovação.

-Eu acho que a Ren-chan é uma boa... – Akai que estava meio quieta como sempre, se pronunciou.

-Então tá! – Mandy sorriu – Boa sorte!!!

X-X

Foi decidido que apenas a fita seria usada na apresentação. A platéia, especialmente os garotos, acompanhava todos os movimentos ágeis, doces, leves e inovadores das participantes que não se seguravam para nada e insistiam e fazer acrobacias jamais vistas:

-Me pergunto por que as campeãs mundiais não fazem nada disso... – um ou outro aluno fazia tal pergunta enquanto lançava um olhar "Elas não são desse mundo".

A decisão foi difícil, mas por apenas menos de meio ponto, Ren levara a vitória:

-Tá tudo bem...Katsu... – Zero colocou a mão na cabeça na prima.

-É! Foi lindo o mesmo jeito! – Yuuki sorriu.

-Não enferrujou nada... – Maru comentou.

-Você sabe que... Bem, você sabe... – Iino segurou-se para não falar nada sobre o segredo da escola, afinal, o tal Kei não fazia idéia.

-Zero, Maru-chan... – a voz da loira estava séria e calma, mas o Kiryuu e a Ichihara já faziam idéias do que vinha depois – Por um muuuito belo acaso vocês saíram espalhando por aí que quando eu era pequena eu abri o maior choro na única vez que perdi???? – a ex-caçadora cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão comicamente irritada.

**FlashBack – Campeonato escolar de ginástica rítmica**

_-Segundo lugar...Kiryuu Katsura..._

_Katsura criança: O_O_

_-Mas a Katsu nunca perde!! – um pequeno Ichiru se encontrava indignado._

_-Ela foi melhor... – uma pequena Maru também estava descontente com o resultado._

_-O que eu perdi? – Yagari havia acabado de chegar._

_-Só a final inteira... – Zero suspirou ao saber que além de irritada por perder, a prima iria fazer o maior escândalo porque o mestre havia perdido outro campeonato dela._

_-Katsu você foi tão... – o gêmeo mais novo, que ia abraçá-la, parou no meio do caminho ao ver que ela ia explodir em choro._

_-Caçadores não choram... – Yagari deu um peteleco na testa da pequena._

_-COMO É QUE É?????????????? – agora além de chorar a garota berrava e tentava bater no professor._

**Fim do Flashback**

-E o resto vocês nem vão querer saber... – Zero colocou a mão no rosto demonstrando que passara muita vergonha aquele dia.

-Quem mais podia ser também? – Kei deu uma cutucada na garota.

-Eu jurava que você ia ferir gravemente o professor aquele dia... – a caçadora dos cabelos negros comentou.

-Mas ele perdeu a final!!!!

-Atenção!!!! Família Kiryuu e companhia, quietos! – o diretor voltava a procurar pela próxima prova – Agora teremos um pequeno campeonato de tiro! Por favor, escolham um garoto e uma garota de cada time!

Antes mesmo que o diretor terminasse a frase, Katsura já havia lançado um olhar risonho para Zero e Maru, aliás, até a sangue-puro dos cabelos rosadas vibrara do outro longínquo lado do local ao imaginar que seu namorado venceria:

-Ótimo! Da turma do dia serão Zero e Maru, e da turma da noite...

Os vampiros pareciam ter certo problema em escolher os representantes, afinal, já quase certeza de que a vitória seria dos dois caçadores, já que por mais que tivesse um vista melhor, o treino de mira deles era dos melhores:

-Eu vou... – o Hanabusa disse enquanto voltava a fuzilar o Kiryuu.

-Então eu vou também! – Arissa disse segurando um dos braços do primo e o seguindo.

-Se for pra aparecer assim, faz da maneira certa! – e de forma hábil, mas doce, o nobre tirou seu braço das mãos da garota e pegou uma delas, apresentando-se de mãos dadas.

-Idol-senpai está de mão dadas com ela?? – várias garotas reclamavam.

-Ela é prima dele, não deve ser nada demais! – outras comentavam, causando em Arissa a maior das vontades de explodir:

-Pronto! Representando a turma da noite: Aidou e Arissa...

O resultado fora como todos esperavam, ou ao menos, o resultado final. Os primeiros a acertar o alvo foram os caçadores, que o fizeram de maneira exímia e perfeita. Já os dois primos, podia-se dizer que foi no mínimo cômico, Aidou estava tão irritado com o ex-humano que só faltava atirar no rapaz, já que olhava para ele enquanto atirava, obviamente, errando tudo, mas recebendo berros das garotas que juravam que havia se saído ótimo. Já a jovem puro sangue, que fora logo depois do loiro, irritara-se tanto com as garotas que chegou a dar um tiro naquela direção, mas para o alto, causando uma confusão que levou vários minutos para acalmar:

-Foi tão de lavada que chegou a ser sem graça! – a caçadora dos cabelos negros comentou com o pessoal, por algum motivo se sentia melhor para se entrosar.

-_Foi excelente!_

-Uh?? – Iino, Katsura e Yuuki, que estavam ao lado de Maru exclamaram ao escutar uma voz masculina vinda de lugar nenhum.

-Da onde veio isso?

-Nenhum lugar! – a garota falou meio sem graça, mas a agitação era tanta que as garotas nem voltaram a questionar.

-Ok! – os olhos de Kaien já estavam fora de órbita devido à zona cada vez maior naqueles jogos, o que o fazia se perguntar se realmente foi uma boa idéia – A próxima prova é esgrima!

-Aew!! – Ichijou saltou alto – Eu vou!!!

-Sem dúvidas disso... – Shiki comentou achando meio exagerado a reação do amigo.

-E das garotas quem vai? – Mandy perguntou curiosa, mas nenhuma garota se habilitou.

-Acho que posso ir... – Akai prontificou-se timidamente.

X-X

-Quem vai?? – Kei perguntou um tanto já impaciente com aquela bagunça.

-Eu! – Hayato disse alto.

-E eu! – Iino levantou a mão sorrindo.

-Gambatê Iino-chan!!! – a loira sorriu.

Primeiro foram as duas garotas. Ambas tinham apenas a base da esgrima, mas mesmo assim se empenharam como se sempre fizessem aquilo, gerando uma grande empolgação nos dois times que berravam o nome de suas participantes:

-Vai Iino-chan!!! - Takuma gritou fazendo seus companheiros olharem feio para ele.

-Por que não torce pela Akai-sama?? – Aidou perguntou meio descrente com a ação do colega.

-Eu torço, mas... Eu quero que a Iino-chan ganhe!! – os olhos do loiro viciados em mangás brilhou.

-Tudo bem... Eu sempre torço pro Zero e ele está no outro time! – a rosada disse sorrindo intervindo na conversa, não estava muito contente com as atitudes no nobre loiro dos cabelos meio rebeldes.

E por pouco a dona dos olhos vermelhos ganhou:

-Nãããooo! Iino-chan!!!

-Desse jeito você faz parecer que ela morreu... – Shiki comentou – Sem problemas você foi ótima!! – o vampiro invadiu a arena, fazendo todas as garotas berrarem, e foi apenas falar com a garota.

-Obrigada! – a jovem disse tirando a proteção.

Subitamente Ichijou aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da garota e sussurrou:

-Finge que está machucada?

-Uh? – não entendera – Pra quê? – perguntou com aqueles olhos misteriosos agora misturados com curiosidade.

-Pra eu te tirar daqui de uma maneira mais emocionante!!

-Iino-chan minha sobrinha linda! – Kaien acenava para a garota, que se não fosse acostumada com aquilo, já teria voltado o "capacete" de proteção – Pode sair da arena?

-Claro tio... – falou num suspiro – Boa sorte! – disse antes de deixar o local.

-Vou vencer!

-Hayato-kun apresente-se na arena!

Em questão de alguns segundos o caçador dos cabelos negros deu um enorme salto aterrissando sutilmente na arena de esgrima, e em seguida, encarando de forma sério seu oponente, assim como sempre encarava sua presa.

Apesar da luta das garotas ter sido incrivelmente boa e emocionante, podia-se dizer que a emoção que a atual causava era o duelo feminino ao cubo. Ambos eram especialistas e faziam seus movimentos sem qualquer erro e numa agilidade e leveza que a cena chegava a parecer um filme.

O duelo durou mais do que a maioria imaginou, mas no final das contas, com muito esforço, Ichijou venceu sorrindo ao receber as vivas não só de seus colegas, mas claro, das humanas também:

-Foi uma boa... – o loiro estendera a mão para cumprimentar o rival, mas este lhe deu as costas ando apenas um último olhar nada emotivo antes de voltar para seu grupo.

-Esse pessoal da noite é tão incrivelmente forte, não acha? – Kei perguntou de modo desconfiado para Hayato, que apenas lançou um olhar de desagrado em relação aos vampiros ao invés de responder à pergunta.

O rapaz dos cabelos castanho escuros não voltou a falar mais nada, mas observava tudo com a maior das desconfianças:

-Ótimo! Parabéns garotos! O próximo esporte será... Karatê! Escolham mais uma vez um garoto e uma garota.

X-X

-Eu vou... – Zero prontificou-se enquanto olhava desafiadoramente para o Kuran que apesar da multidão retribuía o olhar.

-Eu também! – Yuuki levantou o braço e lançou em olhar determinado.

-Ah, Yuuki...- o nobre estava prestes e pedir para que ela não fosse.

-Tudo bem! Quase todos já participaram desses duelos eu não, por isso quero tentar! Fora que eu sei alguma coisa já que sou monitora! – sorriu antes de entrar com Zero na arena.

X-X

-Kiryuu-kun está agitado... – Takuma comentou com Kaname ao notar o olhar que um lançava para o outro.

-Sim... – respondeu e logo em seguida aproximou-se do grupo de Mandy que estava decidindo quem iria – Eu vou... - falou indo em direção à entrada.

-Kaname-sama! – Ruka o segurou pelo braço, não iria deixá-lo lutar, não iria deixar seu idolatrado Kaname participar daqueles jogos.

-Não se preocupe Ruka... – ele respondeu calmamente.

-Então eu vou representar as garotas... – disse olhando para suas colegas em busca de apoio.

-Pode ser... – Rima comentou recebendo acenos positivos de todas.

X-X

-Ótimo! Kaname-kun e Ruka da turma da noite e Zero e minha linda filha Yuuki da turma do dia.

_Que bom que não é só comigo... ___Pensamento óbvio da Iino.

Como já de costume, a primeira luta era entre garotas, a qual foi rápida a até engraçada, afinal, as garotas não sabiam que desejavam que apanhasse mais: Ruka ou Yuuki. Apesar de ter jogado toda sua fúria para cima da monitora, Ruka não conseguiu se agüentar em meio ao ataques leves, mas efetivos em seu corpo não muito treinado para isso, acabando com a vitória da Kurosu.

Mas nada naquela sessão de jogos seria tão emocionante quanto à luta a seguir. Antes mesmo dos competidores iniciarem a batalha, todo grupo noturno mais as garotas do dia estavam numa torcida gigantesca pelo Kuran, afinal, era hora de se vingar do rapaz que sempre as atrapalhavam na hora de chegar perto de seus amados.

Em cada golpe que um desferia no outro era possível ver a incrível carga de ódio que encarnava no movimento e a incrível vontade de vencer que tomava conta da agilidade de ambos. Se existisse um termômetro para medir a tensão em que todos ali se encontravam, sem dúvida o objeto explodiria:

-Kaname!! Não bate no Zero!!!! – Katsura berrava enquanto via o primo levar alguns golpes – Zero não bate nele também!!!!!!

_É mais fácil ele pedir para não lutarem...¬¬ ____ pensamento unânime de todos._

Yuuki já estava roendo as unhas com aquela luta, enquanto Mandy dava socos na própria mão como se socasse o sangue-puro, já estava irritada com toda aquela torcida por seu odiado ex-noivo.

Passado algum tempo de luta o Kiryuu encontrava-se em apuros. Seus olhos transbordavam ódio. Queria vencer aquele desgraçado, queria poder jogar todo ódio que tinha "daquela mulher" naquele maldito ser da mesma raça. Talvez se quebrasse o quebrasse em pedacinhos sua prima até perdesse interesse por ele.

"_Zero! Recebi uma carta da mamãe... Acho que ela está brava... Tem medo que como caçadora eu seja morta ou sei lá o quê..."_

"_Você é forte... Não seria morta por um vampiro..."_

"_Mesmo assim... Ela não dá sossego..."_

"_Não se preocupe! Se você correr perigo eu vou te salvar... Assim talvez a tia não reclame né?"_

-Acaba logo com ele Zero!!! – a rosada perdera a paciência e começava a torcer fortemente pelo namorado, ele não poderia perder para o desgraçado do Kuran.

_Pois é... Eu tenho que acabar com ele pelas duas... Especialmente porque..._

Por uma fração de segundo Zero pôde ver os olhos azuis da amada brilhando na multidão e seu rosto esperançoso olhando diretamente para ele como se invadisse sua mente.

_É agora..._

Em uma seqüência de golpes conseguiu manter-se ao menos empatado com Kaname, em todo momento ambos atacavam e eram atacados, aquilo teria um vencedor? Em dois dos golpes, aconteceu o que não deveria acontecer: ambos vomitaram.

Nada poderia ser pior, agora todos os vampiros estavam agitados por causa do sangue de um de seus líderes e os olhos de Kaname ficaram vermelhos ao sentir o cheiro de sangue do caçador.

_Isso não é bom..._

Era o ápice, os dois lutadores estavam prontos para dar um golpe final, mesmo os dois sabendo que se atingiriam ao mesmo tempo:

-Já chega disso!!!!

Katsura berrou enquanto saltava para dentro da arena correndo o mais rápido que podia, não rápido que quase nem fora notada, e quando todos perceberam, a jovem dos cabelos ondulados já estavam do meio dos dois segurando os pulsos de cada um da melhor maneira que pôde:

-Chega... – falou ofegante enquanto sentia a força que os dois faziam em sua mão ir diminuindo bem lentamente à medida que recuperavam a razão – Empate... – disse ainda ofegante olhando para Kaien a espera de uma resposta positiva.

-Empate! Zero-Kun e Kaname-kun podem se retirar...

_Ainda bem que ela os parou..._

-Desculpa...Katsu... – o jovem dos cabelos prata abaixou o braço e caiu de joelhos no chão.

-Zero!! – a rosada invadiu o local correndo até ele – Vamos tratar disso... – tratou de tentar tirá-lo dali.

-Não precisa... – respondeu rápido e mecanicamente.

-Por quê? – a puro-sangue perguntou um tanto irritada com a teimosia.

O rapaz nada respondeu, apenas olhou de canto de olho para a turma noturna, fazendo com que a garota entendesse o recado rapidamente.

-Tudo bem? – a ex-caçadora perguntou massageando um dos braços.

-Sim... – o sangue-puro respondeu limpando o sangue – E o seu braço? – olhou para o braço da garota que parecia machucado por ter segurado o golpe.

-Está bem... – sorriu gentilmente.

-Por favor, vocês dois, voltem para seus lugares... – o diretor suspirou – Enfim... – começou logo após os dois terem voltado para seus respectivos grupos – Finalmente a última prova! Nessa todos dos times irão participar! Que é a prova de dança! Daremos uma pausa de uma hora para todos que quiserem se arrumar e depois começaremos.

Sem delongas, todos quase que correram para dentro da instalação para se vestir:

-Vem Zero! – a rosada puxou o rapaz discretamente para um corredor vazio do hotel – Se eu não me engano deve ter algum caminho por meu quarto por aqui...

Passando pelos mais diversos corredores e as mais diversas alas, especialmente a por onde os empregados passavam, o casal chegou à suíte da garota:

-Isso vai ser rápido! – ela sorriu enquanto fechava a porta – Sente-se! – indicou para o garoto sentar na cama.

A jovem vampira usava de seu poder para curá-lo, aliás, o fazia com a maior das destrezas:

-Está calado... – ela comentou séria enquanto se afundava naqueles olhos roxo-claros – Raiva? – perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

-Claro... – falou enquanto se corroia por dentro.

O máximo que conseguira fora empatar com o desgraçado, isso porque recebera uma ajuda psicológica:

-Pronto! – Mandy disse orgulhosa com seu bom trabalho.

-Obrigado! – o rapaz deu-lhe um leve beijo a pegando desprevenida.

-Não deveria entrar no quarto de uma sangue-puro... – o ídolo não hesitou em quase invadir o quarto.

-O quarto é meu eu faço o que eu...

-Te fazer em pedacinhos é pouco por machucar o Kaname-sama e morder uma puro-sangue...

-Já basta... – a vampira das marias-chiquinhas havia acabado de chegar o local e tinha nos olhos uma expressão séria e calma – Desse jeito você abala nossos acordos de paz no colégio...

Aidou nada disse além fazer uma expressão mesclada de teimosia e vergonha por estar discutindo com seus superiores:

-Me desculpe Akai-sama... – disse após alguns minutos de silêncio e logo após saiu do quartos sem mais qualquer palavra.

X-X

Enquanto o loiro caminhava apressado e irritado pelo corredor, tombou com a prima que vinha apressada também:

-Não vai pra lá... – o rapaz a segurou pela cintura.

-Mas minhas coisas estão lá... – Arissa reclamou.

-Aquele desgraçado do Kiryuu está lá...

-E daí?

-Não vai me dizer que você acha certo? – o rapaz a largou e a fitou fortemente nos olhos.

-Nós vampiros muitas vezes demonstramos amor por mordidas, qual é o problema de deixá-los felizes? – havia certo sofrer nos olhos da jovem.

-Porque não! Sangue-puros são sangue-puros não devem deixar nenhum outro vampiro chegar perto...

-Que irônico... – a garota baixou os olhos os quais já estavam um tanto molhados – Que bom que pensa isso!! – berrou enquanto corria para o quarto da amiga.

-Ei... Esper...

-Você se esqueceu do que ela é? – o Akatsuki chegou repentinamente no corredor.

O loiro dos cabelos rebeldes nada respondeu. Apenas ficou a mirar o chão esperando que consertar seu erro fosse tão fácil quanto limpar aquele piso:

-O que vai fazer... ? – perguntou encostando-se na parede ao lado do primo.

-E você e a Akai-sama??

-Uhm...

X-X

A sangue-puro dos cabelos negros entrou rapidamente na suíte da colega e fechou a porta atrás de si encostando-se lá deixando o cabelo cair sobre os olhos:

-Arissa-chan... – as outras duas exclamaram.

-Vou sair daqui... – o rapaz dos cabelos prateados levantou-se e foi a até porta pedindo licença para a garota que parecia não querer sair dali.

-Sente-se aqui Arissa-chan! – a rosada passou a mão no lugar ao seu lado – Te vejo depois Zero! – sorriu acenando freneticamente para o rapaz.

-Claro... – disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

X-X

Em questão de pouquíssimos minutos a loira já estava pronta. Vestia um vestido azul bem leve e solto. Meditava no corredor de seu quarto, encostada na parede.

_Vou, não vou..._

Parecia que quanto mais pensasse mais difícil ficava a situação e mais complicada a situação ficava em sua mente:

-Por que não vai logo?

Iino abriu a porta do quarto e foi para o corredor. Quando era menor só chegou a ter contato com o Kuran algumas poucas vezes, mas mesmo foi o suficiente para que não gostasse dele até os dias atuais. Não era a favor da relação dele e da colega, mas no momento não via outra opção a não ser dar certa força, afinal, eram todos contra ela, ninguém se quer para não se importar com quem ela gostava com exceção de Yuuki:

-Não é uma boa idéia... - respondeu calmamente enquanto sorria.

-Yuuki ajuda aqui...? – a garota dos cabelos negros pediu.

-Mas é contra as regras! – a monitora falou de dentro do quarto enquanto se trocava.

-Viu? Se não for logo ela vai te pegar... – sorriu levemente para Katsura.

-Verdade... Boa maneira de convencer as pessoas...

Katsura desencostou-se da parede e colocou-se a andar pelos corredores parando apenas para dar um último olhar de "obrigada" para a amiga.

Chegou à ala dos vampiros rapidamente. A cada passo que dava parecia que os olhares que seus colegas vampiros lhe laçavam ficavam mais intensos e raivosos:

-Yo! Katsu-chan! – Takuma que andava pelo corredor ao mesmo tempo lia um mangá intitulado "Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu" disse – Procurando pelo Kaname depois de finalmente decidiu se confessar?

-Uh?? – a garota ficou rubra mesmo antes de o rapaz terminar a frase.

-Estou brincando! É que a garota do mangá fez isso!!

-Ahh...Legal! – tentou sorrir mesmo ainda estando sem graça.

-Ele está no quarto no fim do corredor!! – voltou ao seu caminho após dar um sorriso.

_Isso foi bizarro..._

Sem se abalar com os olhares cada vez mais repressores dos nobres que ali estavam, parou ao frente à porta que o amigo apontara, não havia dúvida, era ali, podia sentir a presença de um sangue-puro ali dentro. Preparou-se para bater quando:

-Entre... – a doce voz de Kaname ecoou do quarto.

Mesmo sentindo algo forte percorrer sua espinha a garota entrou no cômodo sem hesitar. Lá estava ele, sentado confortavelmente num sofá ao centro do quarto que tinha o quádruplo do tamanho dos quartos dos outros.

Antes que desse mais um passo para o centro do local, parou por um momento e analisou a situação do Kuran. Estava curado, em perfeito estado.

_No final das contas me preocupei à toa..._

-Achei que soubesse melhor sobre as capacidades de um puro sangue – disse na tentativa de conseguir outras respostas.

-E eu sei... Mas parece que esqueci por algum momento... – sorriu gentilmente conseguindo não corar por mais que fosse óbvio que apenas queria vê-lo – Uh?

Após exclamar, Katsura andou para a janela fechada à direita do quarto, onde perto dali havia uma pequena mesa com um tabuleiro de xadrez onde algo bastante incomum acontecia:

-Por que há mais de um rei de um dos lados? – perguntou curiosa analisando seriamente como as peças foram colocadas.

_Isso é... A demonstração de alguma estratégia para a realidade?_

-Nada especial... – respondeu calmamente levantando-se do sofá – Nada que você deva se preocupar no momento... – parou de andar exatamente atrás dela e colocando seus braços em volta dela.

-"No momento"... Soa cruel... – disse séria voltando a analisar o tabuleiro sem se importar com os braços que a envolviam e a puxavam para ele – Ter a verdade escondida de você... – estendeu a mão para tocar uma das peças, mas não o fez – Acho que estou filosofando dama...

Não terminou a frase. Subitamente sentiu os segundos tornarem-se lentos enquanto seus pensamentos fluíam o mais rápido que podiam. Sentia os lábios de Kaname tocarem seu pescoço junto com um misto de vontade de beber e um outro sentimento que não sabia traduzir que sentia sair dele:

-Pára!!

Num movimento rápido e hábil, a ex-caçadora livrou do abraço e colocou-se frente a frente com ele mantendo pouco mais de um metro de distância entre seus corpos:

-Me desculpe... – o Kuran disse baixando o olhar deixando os fios castanhos caírem levemente sobre os olhos – Isso não vai mais acontecer...

-O que vai então? – perguntou tendo quase certeza de algo estava errado.

Primeiro ele se recusou a beber de seu sangue quando havia se machucado, depois o tabuleiro estranho e a frase "Nada que você deva se preocupar no momento...". Não tinha base nenhuma para falar qualquer coisa, mas algo estava errado, sentia isso:

-Eu não tenho o direito de lhe dizer... – respondeu calmamente – Aliás, você não está pensando demais...

Katsura não respondeu nada, apenas acelerava sua respiração na tentativa de pensar melhor:

-Katsu... Como seria se descobrisse algo totalmente novo sobre você? – o puro sangue perguntou tentando não olha-la nos olhos.

-Seria cruel... Coisas importantes não devem ser escondidas...

-Mesmo para a total segurança de alguém...? – perguntou num tom calmo, mas um tanto atormentado.

-Não sei... – respondeu sinceramente – Mas...

Kaname aproximou-se dela pegando um dos cachos de cabelo que caiam sobre o ombro da garota:

-Pode esquecer isso por enquanto? – pediu gentilmente olhando nos olhos dela.

-Eu vou tentar... – esboçou um sorriso quase que apagado.

-Obrigado...

Antes se quer da jovem dos cabelos dourados ter tempo para pensar, o Kuran a puxou para si novamente e delicadamente fez com que a garota levantasse a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente.

Sentia as bochechas ficarem quentes e vermelhas ao poucos. Estava sem reação, na verdade, detestava admitir, mas era assim que queria, não ter reação, ser envolvida por aquela energia boa embora perigosa, assim como anos atrás, queria poder envolver aquela pessoa que tinha um ar tão solitário:

-Te vejo daqui algumas horas... – as palavras dele, por mais que fossem calmas e gentis, a fizeram voltar para a realidade como se tivesse caído na água fria.

-Claro! – sorriu docemente.

Mas para a surpresa da ex-caçadora, quando menos se deu conta, o rapaz já havia encostado os lábios em sua testa e lhe dado um respeitoso, mas ainda carinhoso, beijo na testa.

X-X

Sem nem bater direito na porta, o jovem Kiryuu entrou no quarto. Tanto o Sasaki quanto o Patiri não comentaram nada sobre sua recuperação milagrosa:

-Que bom que já está recomposto... – Kei comentou sem nem menos olhar o colega.

-É... – respondeu baixa e secamente.

_Ele é... Esperto demais..._

X-X

-Ufaa...! – Katsura voltou ao quarto das meninas e após fechar a porta atrás de si suspirou achando que estaria sozinha.

-Que bom que se divertiu... – Maru comentou com um pouco de sarcasmo.

-Como está o Kaname-senpai? – a monitora perguntou sorridente, mas um tanto preocupada.

-É claro que está bem ele é um sangue-puro... – a caçadora responde um pouco impaciente.

-Vamos?? – para acabar com a discussão sem sentido, Iino abre a porta – Já está na hora... – olhou no fino relógio de pulso que usava.

X-X

Logo todos os alunos da viagem estavam na pista de dança montada para os jogos. Vampiros de um lado e "humanos" de outro. Ambos os grupo se olhavam, especialmente as garotas do dia que estavam babando só de ver os rapazes com roupas apropriadas para a ocasião:

-Desculpem a demora! – o diretor ria enquanto subia atrapalhadamente num pequeno palco montado – Dessa vez todos irão participar! Ser arrumem em pares que logo começaremos!

Ao contrário da turma do dia, que parecia achar a coisa mais difícil escolher um par, o pessoal da noite rapidamente foi se ajeitando em pares: Arissa e Aidou, Shiki e Ren, Kain e Akai:

-Ah! Sim! Temos um pedido de casal especial! Por favor, os líderes do dormitório, Mandy e Kaname-kun dancem juntos!

A garota dos cabelos róseos não pôde evitar, na verdade nem tentou, e fez a pior das expressões de desagrado. Desde o começo queria era dança com o namorado, e nunca em sua cabeça passou a remota possibilidade de acabar tendo de aturar o ex-noivo que detestava mais que tudo.

_Isso é coisa do Dai!_

X-X

-Ei? Zero? – a caçadora dos cabelos negros cutucara levemente o amigo de infância, e num tom leve e até tímido perguntou – Pode ser o meu par?

Não sentia a mínima vontade de dançar.

"_-O que foi Maru-chan?"_

"_-Bailes quando chove são tão chatos... Não dá pra brincar lá fora... "_

"_-E se a gente dançar?"_

Foi à última vez que dançou em qualquer festa. Se não fosse com o Kiryuu mais novo não sentia a mínima vontade de dançar.

_Mas talvez se... Apenas na aparência..._

-Ichiru... – Zero falou baixo – Como ele está? – perguntou num sussurro.

-Bem... – respondeu – Vai poder me acompanhar? – perguntou um pouco mais simpática.

-Claro! Caso contrário eu terei de ir com a Katsu...

_**Flashback assustador da infância do Zero**_

_-Zerooo!!!_

_-Quê?_

_-Vamos dançar também!_

_-Katsu..._

_-Por favor!!!_

_-Tá..._

_-Katsu!! Devagar eu não sei dançar isso..._

_CAPOFT!_

_**Fim do flashback**_

-Seria cômico ver a cena se repetir – mandou menos notou a Ichihara pegou-se rindo.

X-X

-Yuuki! – após conseguir passar pela montoeira de garotas que o chamavam para dançar, Rafael finalmente chegou até a monitora.

-Parece que está popular... – comentou um tanto com medo dos olhares assassinos das colegas.

-Ah é... – falou meio sem graça – Será que... – ao invés de terminar a frase, estendeu a mão para a garota junto de uma expressão meio sem graça que as fez sorrir.

-Por que sempre ela???? – várias garotas se questionavam.

X-X

-Hayato-kun? – a jovem dos cabelos negros cutucou o rapaz – Não tenho par será que se importa?

-Ah, claro! – falou meio sem graça ao ser pego de surpresa pela Miharu.

X-X

-Ficou sem par? – Kei riu ao ver a garota Kiryuu meio perdida na situação.

-Olha quem fala... – comentou ao vê-lo encostado na parede fumando seu típico cigarro – E ainda quebra as regras na cara dura...

-Katsura! Vamos logo! – Iino chamou à amiga.

-Tô sem par! – falou suspirando.

-Terão de ir vocês dois, pois foram as que sobraram... – Yuuki fez o comunicado com seu tom de monitora responsável.

-Nem pensar! – ambos disseram juntos e logo depois viraram as costas.

-Andem logo! – Zero vociferou já sem paciência para agüentar aquela que ele nem sabia quando começara.

Logo todos estavam dançando, uns belamente e outros tropeçando em seu rancor:

-Por que não fala comigo? – Aidou perguntou ao ver que a prima estava totalmente calada.

-Não quero falar... – respondeu secamente.

X-X

-A música não é tão rápida assim Mandy-san... – o Kuran comentou ao ver que a garota dançava quatro vezes mais rápido que a música – E mesmo que dance rápido ela não vai acabar mais cedo...

-Tanto faz... – respondeu sem olhá-lo, afinal estava procurando pelo namorado.

-Ele está ali... – o rapaz apontou com os olhos.

-Ah, legal... – se recusava a agradecer aquele sujeito.

X-X

-Não sei se ensinaram ou não isso no colégio para crianças especiais, mas... Costuma ser o homem quem conduz... – o Oshare comentou ao ver que a garota o conduzia de forma inovadora pela pista.

-Eu faço o que eu quiser! Fica quieto!!

A garota estava prestes a rodopiá-lo apenas para provocar quando este a puxou para o outro lado:

-Isso é valsa e não tango! – a jovem vociferou.

-Tanto faz, faço o que eu quero...

-Ótimo!!

Katsura o enlaçou em seus braços como se ele fosse a mulher do par:

-Crianças não sabem quando parar...

Logo os dois estavam feito loucos tentando um se vingar do outro enquanto dançavam, fazendo muitos dos pares vizinhos pararem sua dança para olhá-los de forma assustada. Em apenas uma única música conseguiram misturar dez danças e inventar cerca de vinte passos baseados na violência, mas que foram interessantes o bastante para que logo todos dali estivessem parados brigando para observar a situação:

-Incrível!!! Segundos os juízes nunca ninguém fez algo tão inovador... – os olhos de Kaien brilhavam de orgulho de seus alunos – Os vencedores são Kiryuu Katsura e Oshare Kei

-QUÊ???????????????

Finalmente pararam a dança-briga e olharam com um olhar fuzilador para o diretor e o juiz que parecia maravilhado com os passos.

-Ao menos ela serve para alguma coisa... – comentou irônico.

X-X

A competição de dança fora tão devidamente engraçada, que nenhum dos dois times pareciam se importar quem ganhara, e apesar de se odiarem, o par vencedor ainda teve se receber as medalhas juntos, um não olhando para cara do outro, claro.

Após os jogos terminarem definitivamente, o diretor Kaien liberou os alunos para a festa, e neste dia excepcionalmente, os alunos do dia poderiam se divertir com os da noite.

- Isso não dará certo – afirma Zero após o pronunciamento do diretor.

- Também acho – concorda Maru – Mas talvez eles não tentem nada, contudo qualquer movimento suspeito a gente resolve – fala com convicção a caçadora.

- Não irá acontecer nada, agora vamos nos divertir! – dizem Katsura e Yuuki juntas antes de saírem.

- Vou dar uma volta também – anuncia e sai a Ichihara que na verdade iria encontrar o telespectador que torcera por ela durante todas as atividades.

- Olá – diz Mandy se aproximando do namorado, afinal queria aproveitar a festa para namorar um pouco.

- Estava demorando para aparecer – reclama Hayato, afinal não gostava nada do amigo namorar aquela sangue-puro.

- É, e esta demorando para você ir atrás da Ruka, se não outro irá – provoca divertidamente, enquanto o Kiryuu só ria da situação.

- E quem disse que eu me importo com isso?

- Seu coração – a sangue-puro estava desafiando a sorte.

- Como se você soubesse o que penso! Uma besta que vive do sangue— - ele é interrompido.

- Hayato, você é meu amigo, mas não permitirei que fale assim com a minha namorada – a rosada sorri com a intromissão do namorado.

- Faça o que quiser – sai de lá, afinal não queria arrumar nenhuma briga.

- Obrigada – fala pulando no colo dele após o outro caçador sair.

- Mandy – o rapaz repara no vestido que ela usava – Esta roupa não esta muito curta não? – ele repara também como em volta vários alunos do diurno observavam as belas pernas da sangue-puro.

- Está? – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Sim, não quero que ninguém fique olhando para você, afinal você é minha namorada – repreende-a.

- Desculpa! Isso não vai mais se repetir meu amor – fala encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, depois de alguns segundos se levanta – Vamos para parte do noturno? Estou com fome.

- Tá, mas vão me deixar entrar? – questiona sem muita vontade de ir.

- E você acha que não iriam ouvir a dona da ilha? – diz o puxando para lá.

- Certo – os dois entraram sem nenhuma restrição e logo foram para sofá que esta bem no canto.

- O que vocês gostariam de comer e beber? – pergunta o funcionário.

- De beber eu quero uma taça de cidra e ele uma de sangue – respondeu ela, já sabendo a cara que o namorado faria – De comer quero aquilo – aponta para alguns pratos.

- Trarei para a senhorita – em poucos minutos é servido o que pediram e o garçom se retira.

X-X-X

As fã-girls do Aidou estavam todas agitadas, afinal poderiam se aproximar dele o quanto quisessem nesta noite, mas pelo contrário, deveriam ficar temerosas, já que a Arissa não estava com bom humor no dia, e apesar de ter se distanciado dele na dança, continuava a observa-lo:

- Com licença – a sangue-puro de cabelos negros se aproximou do primo que estava com Ren – Aidou você pode vir comigo? – o jeito de ela falar estava sem qualquer demonstração de paciência.

- Você não esta vendo que a gente está conversando? – questiona impaciente a Lolita.

- Eu não perguntei nada a você e se você quer saber, como nobre você deve-me respeito e ainda não esqueci o ocorrido durante a prova de corrida – afirma com frieza e raiva na voz.

- Acha que obedecerei você? Pode continuar esperando sentada, não vou deixar você fazer o que qui— - ela é interrompida por um tapa na cara, o que não deixaria barato se não sentisse o Aidou a segurar.

- Ren não continue – as palavras a feriram, pois nunca imaginaria que o Hanabusa se intrometeria – Ela é uma sangue-puro.

- Continue do jeito que está e você será bem mais repreendida, só que sofrerá muito mais – ao falar isso ela com as mais profunda raiva mesclada com tristeza nos olhos, se vira para sair – Vamos Aidou.

- Tá – ele não gostou do que aconteceu, contudo do jeito que sua prima estava, era melhor não contrariá-la – É melhor você se acalmar – fala antes de soltá-la para seguir a prima.

A nobre ruiva se segurava para não soltar nenhuma lagrima "_Não acredito que aconteceu isso_", seu rosto ainda estava vermelho pelo forte tapa que receberá, assim sendo resolveu ir para um lugar mais tranqüilo, o mar faria bem e para lá correu. Chegou muito rápido e se sentou em uma rocha, tentando se acalmar. Um tempo depois sente braços em volta de si, sabia quem era, porém não falou nada.

- Tudo bem? – pergunta perto de seu ouvido, ele estava preocupado, viu de longe o que havia acontecido.

- Sim – finalmente resolveu falar algo – O que você quer?

- Fiquei preocupado, após ter visto o que aconteceu – responde carinhosamente começando a acariciar os longos fios vermelhos.

- Obrigada – a jovem não sabia o porquê, mas se virou e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, para aos poucos começar a chorar.

- Ficarei do seu lado – continua a fazer carinhos e percebe que ela não chora por muito tempo, após ela parar de derramar lágrimas de seus belos olhos violetas, o jovem Shiki levanta o rosto dela para começar um terno beijo, que seu coração dizia que a acalmaria.

X-X

A sangue-puro que acabara de punir a nobre, acaba por não andar muito, se sentando em uma mesa um pouco afastada, para evitar ter que se estressar com as alunas do diurno, seu primo senta ao seu lado:

- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo – pronuncia o loiro ao lembrar o que sua prima fizera com sua amiga.

- Precisava sim – pelo tom da voz dela aquele assunto era para dar por encerrado.

- O que você tem? – questiona ao olhar para ela, como se o que ela tivesse feito há poucos minutos não fosse do seu feitio, fora a cara de choro que ela tentava segurar.

- Nada, só simplesmente não quero que ela se meta em meu caminho – disse meio impulsiva e olha com ódio para as humanas que estavam vindo falar com ele – Já não agüento mais elas – as alunas do diurno ao notarem quem estava com seu ídolo, resolveram nem se aproximar.

- Percebe-se, tanto que elas te temem – diz meio divertido tentando quebrar o forte clima.

- ... – a jovem nada responde, na verdade não sabia o que estava acontecendo dentro de si, se sentia um pouco triste, ainda estava abalada pelas palavras que o primo tinha lhe dito antes de se arrumar para dançar, não sabia o que fazer, então simplesmente se levantou da mesa e foi para a direção da piscina.

- Aonde você vai? – questiona ele – Não queria tanto que eu ficasse do seu lado?

- Faça o que quiser – neste instante ela correu o mais rápido, para chegar lá, tirar apenas o vestido, pois estava com biquíni por baixo, e pular na água fria, era o que precisava. Espantou-se ao ver seu primo mergulhar – Não era você que não queria continuar por perto?

- Quem disse isso? – em um impulso, o nobre se aproxima dela, abraçando-a

-Você mesmo... – respondeu já deixando algumas lágrimas, meio imperceptíveis por causa da água, rolarem pelo rosto doce.

O Hanabusa não sabia o que fazer, de fato havia dito tudo aquilo, havia dito praticamente que ele não poderia ficar com ela, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Sempre foi tão próximo dela que nem nunca notara a diferença, era como se por mais que soubesse que ela era uma sangue-puro, isso nunca de fato entrasse em sua mente. Se perguntava o que responderia agora, não sabia como usar as palavras, por isso a puxou para ele, e antes que ela pudesse abrir os lábios para dizer qualquer outra palavras irritada, os cobriu com os seus a calando.

X-X

A ex-caçadora após sair de perto dos amigos, foi sem querer direto ao sangue-puro Kuran, não sabia bem o porquê, contudo se aproximou, sendo-se a mesma mesa que ele e iniciando uma conversa, que mais parecia um monólogo, pois só ela falava:

-Nem dá pra crer que eu tive que dançar com o Kei –suspirava já nem dando muita trela para os outros vampiros que a olhavam de modo repressor novamente – Parece que esse tipo me persegue, quando eu era pequena meu mestre também vivia...

A loira havia parado de falar, afinal, quando olhou para seu lado Kaname estava rindo, ria gostosamente colocando uma das mãos na mão:

-Ah! É tão engraçado assim? – perguntou cruzando os braços e fechando a cara, mas voltando a olhá-lo curiosa.

_No final das contas... Você fica ainda melhor quando sorri..._

-Fico feliz que não tenha gostado de dançar com ele... – comentou parando de rir – Caso contrário seria um problema...

-Porque daí teriam que me mandar para um hospício... – comentou rapidamente sem pensar duas vezes fazendo o Kuran voltar a rir um pouco.

-Não bem disso que eu falava, mas... – sorriu um pouco para ela.

Dando um olhar para que todos ali se distanciassem, aproximou-se da garota a fazendo corar um pouco:

-Não quer contar mais um pouco? – perguntou vê-la calada.

-Não sei... As partes mais engraçadas envolvem o Zero... – disse risonha se lembrando – Por que não fala nada...

-Com certeza minha infância não foi tão boa quanto a sua – falou com sinceridade mergulhando nos olhos verdes dela.

X-X

O Sasaki, após da discussão com a sangue-puro fora andar um pouco pela festa, sem querer seguiu o conselho dela e fora dar uma olhada na _sua_ nobre, para não se surpreender, pois a Souen via com ódio a loira de cabelos ondulados falando com o maldito Kuran.

- Você ainda está o observando? – questiona num tom meio irritado a garota, que acaba por se assustar já que o caçador apareceu rapidamente.

- Kaname-sama, nunca sorriu muito menos riu com qualquer um de nós... –falava entristecida embora um pouco sem graça por depois de tudo com acontecera com o caçador ela ainda se importar tanto com o Kuran.

- Ele não vai querer você e você sabe disso – por mais fria que suas palavras parecessem tudo era verdade.

- O que você quer? – não queria admitir, por esta razão, resolvera mudar de assunto.

- Isso – o dono de belos olhos azuis a virou e a beijou de uma forma muito intensa fizera isso sem pensar, como sempre, sua atração por aquela vampira já estava o controlando.

X-X

Após Maru entrar na floresta, a única coisa que seguiu foi seu coração, sabia que só havia esta maneira de achá-lo e conseguiu desta forma o achar, sem muitos problemas.

- Ichiru – sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Parabéns por sua bela atuação Maru-chan – ele carinhosamente a abraça e a caçadora deita sua em cabeça em seu ombro.

- Obrigada – estava corada, contudo não dava para ele perceber isso.

Os minutos acabaram por se passar lentamente, os dois se sentiam bem naquele caloroso abraço, mas ao mesmo tempo, o Kiryuu mais novo se sentia estranho e confuso, pois não sabia mais o que sentia pela morena, não sabia se era só um carinho terno, pela infância vivida pelos dois, ou se era amor mesmo, só que se recriminava por pensar nisso, já que a única a quem devia gostar era Shizuka, foi neste ultimo pensamento que soltou a Ichihara.

- Você já tem que ir? – queria que a resposta dele fosse não, contudo sabia que era sim.

- Tenho e você tem que voltar para a festa, afinal nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer lá – afirma dele, não sabendo se satisfeito ou triste.

- Não me importo com aquela festa – desdenhou, pois a única presença que queria não estaria lá.

- Maru-chan – ele não sabia o que dizer, mas por algo de dentro dele, deu um delicado beijo na face dela – Até mais – seguiu pelo caminho de onde tinha vindo.

- Até – colocou a mão onde os lábios dele tocaram e seguiu para onde estavam os companheiros.

X-X

A sangue-puro de marias-chiquinhas, durante quase todo o tempo ficou sentada em uma mesa reservada, com o Kain ao seu lado, nenhum dos dois trocavam nenhuma palavra, para quem visse de fora pensariam que eram estranhos, nem parecia que há horas atrás eles haviam tido uma cena romântica, contudo no final é o que o Akatsuki queria que tudo fosse esquecido, que tudo voltasse a ser como antes por mais difícil que pudesse ser:

- Kain-san – ela se virou a ele – Vamos dançar? – perguntou timidamente, pois já não agüentava mais ficar naquela situação, ao ouvir uma bela melodia, resolveu que era essa a melhor distração para os dois.

- Certo – se levantou e foi com ela para aonde estava tocando valsas.

Ao contrario do que parecia na mesa, no meio do salão os dois aparentavam ser um belo casal, o entrosamento era perfeito, o que fez a maioria parar e apenas ficar os olhando, a Abarai finalmente pode sorrir sincera, pois estava se divertindo, mesmo que fosse apenas com uma dança, assim pelo menos poderiam ficar juntos.

X-X

O jovem dos cabelos castanho-claros estava emburrado em um canto. Não gostava de festas, não gostava daquele barulho gigante de pessoas conversando, detestava ainda ter sido alvo de todos naquela brincadeira infame. Mas o que mais o fazia irritar-se naquele momento era aquele mistério que envolvia os alunos da noite, por que eles tinham uma aura diferente? Por que pareciam tão superiores que se curavam tão rápido? Fora seus colegas suspeitos, especialmente os garotos que várias horas demonstravam saber muito mais que ele sobre tudo naquele colégio.

_Vampiros... Será??_

-Yoô! – Rima agitava uma das mãos em frente ao rosto do rapaz para ver se ele saía de suas hipóteses.

-Uh? Rima? – assustou ao notar a garota ali à sua frente, não só por ser algo repentino, mas também por ela ter saído da ala dela e ido parar ali passando por todos os alunos diurnos malucos – Me desculpe... – falou passando a mão pela testa.

-Tudo bem... – sorriu levemente aparentemente esperando por algo – Quer? – mostrou um pedaço de queijo espetado num palito – Também não gosto dessas festas...

-Vem pela comida... ? – perguntou tentando não rir.

-Shiki e Ren na verdade... – parecia meio corada por parecer tão infantil por um momento.

-Certo... – aceitou o queijo – Deve ter algum lugar mais tranqüilo.

-Ei! Kei-kun!!! – Ichijou vinha correndo até o casal – Viu a Iino-chan por aí? – perguntava enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

-Estava com a aberração e a monitora... – falou sem dó.

-É! Mas a Katsu-chan está com o Kaname e a Yuuki sumiu junto com o Rafael-kun...

-Vem com a gente procurar um lugar sossegado... – a modelo sugeriu – Você pode encontrá-la de repente.

O trio andou um pouco até decidir que iriam ficar na ala da turma da noite, mesmo com o humano hesitando um pouco:

-Iino-chan!! – enquanto entravam, o loiro avista quem procurava e corre até ela.

-Ah! Você está aí! – ela disse.

-Que bom que te achei! – ele a abraça como se não a visse por anos, fazendo a sua volta olharem – Vem com a gente! – a puxou.

Logo os quatro estavam sentados numa mesa conversando:

-Colégio Kenjou? – a garota exclamou.

-Sim...

-Eu estudei lá... – falou simpática – Estava em que sala?

-A... Mas não saía muito de lá... – Kei respondeu.

-Não é à toa que não te via...

-Iino-chan!! – Takuma falou que se estivesse vendo um óvni no céu – Tem dardos e alvo aqui! – apontou para a parede onde havia alguns alvos dependurados.

-E...? – os três perguntaram;

-Joga comigo! – respondeu feliz – No manga que eu estou lendo o casal faz isso!

Os três o olhavam um tanto espantados com uma expressão de "será que ele é movido à mangá?".

De todo modo, a morena topou jogar dardos com o rapaz, que apesar dela não ter dificuldades, insistia em ajudá-la apenas para poder ficar perto:

-Não vai jogar?? – a nobre perguntou enquanto bebia alguma coisa.

-Você quer... ? – perguntou mesmo sabendo que deveria ser óbvio que ela queria – Bem, vamos! – pegou a mão da garota e a levou para perto do outro casal.

X-X

-Rafa-kun! Rafa-kun!

Yuuki procurava insistentemente pelo vampiro da turma do dia, e não demorou para acha-lo, afinal, havia um bolo de garotas em volta fazendo as mais variadas perguntas:

-Você já foi campeão mundial?

-Nunca te chamaram pra fazer nenhum filme!

-Gente! Deixem ele respirar! – a monitora pegou o apitou.

-Kurosu-san! Aqui não é a escola!

-É! E o Rafa-kun não é do noturno...!

A jovem ficou sem palavras por um momento. Elas tinham razão, apesar de seu amigo ser o que era, não havia problema nenhum nelas chegarem perto dele,

_Rafael é um vampiro gentil como o Kaname-senpai..._

Não querendo atrapalhar a popularidade do rapaz, que desde que chegara ao colégio vivia sozinho, tratou de zarpar dali sutilmente, mesmo sentindo-se mal com aquilo.

_Mesmo... Sendo da minha turma... Vampiros ainda são tão diferentes..._

A garota saiu andando pela mata que ficava atrás da praia, pensou em ir ver o mar bater nas pedras, mas viu que o lugar já estava ocupado. Sendo assim, subiu numa árvore da onde conseguia ver o mar claramente e onde a brisa a refrescava:

-Yuuki?

A menina olhou para baixo e exclamou ao ver que o nobre estava ali em baixo:

-Cansou delas? – perguntou simpática, muito embora estivesse se achando meio estranha por fazer uma pergunta até um tanto cruel.

-Não tem graça... – respondeu enquanto subia o tronco – Elas fazem tantas perguntas e eu nem posso responder... – chegou ao galho onde a monitora estava e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Seu passado né? – perguntou.

-É... – respondeu não muito animado.

-Mas... – não suportava aquilo, aquele mesmo olhar que Zero sempre lhe dera, de quem estava sempre ligado ao passado – Eu... Não tenho nenhuma memória antes dos meus 5 anos... Então a minha vida, pra mim, começou quando o Kaname-senpai me salvou e eu fui adotada pelo diretor...

Parou um pouco, parecia procurar a palavras assim como a coragem para prosseguir:

-Mesmo que seja mais porque eu esqueci de tudo... Acho que... Se eu tivesse um passado ruim e lembrasse dele, minha vida não deixaria de começar no mesmo ponto que ela começa: minha vinda para o colégio Cross...

-É... – após alguns minutos em agonia devido ao silêncio o rapaz respondeu – Deve ser esse o jeito... – mesmo que inconscientemente envolveu a garota com um dos braços.

X-X

Todos os vampiros e caçadores presentes na festa percebem a presença do ilustre dono da ilha, os nobres logo seguem em direção a ele, assim como os sangues-puros faziam por educação.

- Daisoreta-kun?! Há quanto tempo? – o sangue-puro aperta a mão do amigo.

- Sim, afinal seguimos caminhos diferentes – ele olha ao redor – Então é isso o que você chama de a harmonia entre vampiros e humanos? – disse baixo para que alguns inquilinos humanos não escutassem.

- Talvez – responde calmamente – Mas o que devemos a honra de sua visita?

- Só vim ver se a festa estava de agrado de todos – pronuncia como um bom anfitrião, reparando por fim na humana que estava com o Kuran e quem era ela – Seu nome é Katsura, certo? Uma ex-caçadora.

- Sim – quem responde é Kaname.

- Olá – o Dol Amroth agora se refere as duas sangues-puros que chegam, uma morena de biquíni e a outra de cabelos presos em marias-chiquinhas – Arissa-san e Akai-san, é um prazer vê-las.

- Você é o irmão da Mandy, certo? – pergunta a Nakamura – Também é um prazer conhecê-lo.

- É um prazer revê-lo – a maioria acha estranho, ninguém sabia que eles se conheciam.

- Espero que estejam gostando da ilha – afirma e nota agora a vinda de algumas humanas, contudo antes que chegassem ao grupo as jovens param, ao ver sua irmã e um rapaz.

- Meu irmão, você não falou que vinha – comenta a rosada se aproximando do grupo junto com seu namorado.

- É – seguiu sua visão diretamente do Kiryuu – Você deve ser o Zero, certo?

- Sim e você Daisoreta? – neste instante todos os vampiros que estavam lá sentiram como a tensão era grande.

- DAISORETA-KUN! – todos ouvem o grito do diretor – Por que você não avisou que estaria aqui antes? Venha comigo, preciso falar com você.

- Certo – afirma sabendo a razão pela qual o Kaien apareceu – Foi bom rever-te novamente Kuran-san – aperta a mão dele - Conhecê-la senhorita Nakaramura, os pais de seu primo ficaram felizes em saber que estão juntos – beija delicadamente sua mão após o comentário que a deixo sem graça – E olhar novamente nos seus belos olhos senhorita Abarai – diz também beijando a mão dela e deixando-a vermelha e a sua irmã com raiva – E te encontrar maninha – fala saindo com o diretor – Mais uma coisa, Kiryuu espero que se afaste da minha irmã pelo seu próprio bem – o adverte sem nem olhar em seus olhos.

- Que Raiva Dele! – a sangue-puro das madeixas rosadas estava com muita raiva do irmão, não só pelo que ele disse ao Zero e sim pelo que ela acabara de descobrir.

- Calma Mandy – o namorado tentava em vão acalmá-la.

- Com licença – ela sai direto para os dormitórios, pois se continuasse ali, poderia ocorrer alguma desgraça, seu namorado a acompanhou, para evitar que ocorresse esta desgraça.

- Ela ficou assim só por causa da ameaça ao Zero? – perguntou Katsura, sem entender a amiga, pois era óbvio para todos que o irmão dela não ia querê-la com um caçador.

- Não, ela entendeu outro objetivo do irmão dela – responde calmamente para ela, o Kuran, que conhecia muito bem do que o amigo era capaz.

- E qual seria?

- É assunto...

"Esquecer tudo isso por enquanto", apesar desse pensamento vagar pela mente da loira, havia horas que não conseguia, por que ele não contava absolutamente nada?

X-X

Enquanto isso a Mandy já havia chegado a seu quarto. Logo que chegaram, o Kiryuu ofereceu a ela um copo de água com bastante açúcar.

- Melhor agora? – perguntou guardando o copo.

- Não muito – diz se deitando e puxando-o para deitar com ela.

- Você ficou mal por qual parte que ele disse? – deitou e começou a acariciá-la.

- Porque eu sei quem é a noiva dele e isso me dá raiva, porque ele vai estragar o relacionamento de pessoas que se amam – explica.

- Entendi agora e sei muito bem de quem você está falando, é melhor olhar de longe isso, pelo menos por enquanto – fala antes de beijá-la.

* * *

_**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Extra++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

-Aew gente! Ichijou falando! – Takuma sobe num palco vazio – Eu e a Iino-chan viemos falar sobre o que vamos pedir!

-Posso dar uma sugestão!! – Arissa invade o palco.

-Arissa! Não pode invadir o palco assim! – o diretor berra.

-Só quero dar um pal-pi-te! – arranca o microfone das mãos do loiro – Bruh-chan!!! Não demora tanto pra escrever um capppppp!! P( censurado) u isso demorou muito!!

Bruh Medo extremo

-Ou então... Sofrerá as conseqüências... – Akai sobe ao palco com um olhar possuído.

Bruh vai pegar alho

-Agora posso pedir? – Ichijou pergunta após silêncio.

-Sim, desde que peça pra ela e a Mandy produzirem um capítulo por semana!

Bruh desmaia

Mandy ( coloca alguma coisa )

-Ela desmaiou! Como ela vai escrever o cap agora??? – Iino pergunta.

-A-C-O-R-D-A!!! – Arissa e Akai chacoalham a autora até morte.

X-X

-Ela levou um choque muito grande... Tem que repousar por um mês...-- médico falando.

-E o meu pedido será que NINGUÉM se importa?????????

-Pede pra ela se recuperar logo! – Akai e Arissa gritam com o rapaz.

-Mas não é isso que eu e a Iino-chan queremos, ISSO...

Bruh, que estava desmaiada acordo do nada:

-Eiiiii???

Todos: Que foi?

-Vocês me odeiam?

Todos: Sim!

-Eu sou toda a culpada da desgraça do mundo? – chora.

Todos: sim...

-Eu mereço ser torturada?

Todos: Sim!!!

Bruh é raptada por seus leitores

- E O NOSSO PEDIDO COMO FICA???????

Mandy: Fica pro próximo cap...

_**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIM++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

* * *

**Bruh/Ale-ann: **_Nossa, esse cap demorou né??? Sim, foi culpa minha em parte! Falta de tempo tava meio dose!!!! Mas aí está!! E o próximo capítulo será demais viu?? Especialmente pois podemos dizer que desde o cap anterior que estávamos planejando-o!!! Aguardemmm!!_

**Mandy: **_O atraso valeu a pena? O próximo cap está mais kawaii e eu já havia começado há muito tempo, mas o melhor ainda esta no que agente não escreveu, espero q agente consiga tempo para não demorar tanto no próximo. Acho que é só, até o próximo cap!_

Espero que todos deixem reviews, queremos saber a opinião de vcs!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Capitulo 5, Akai Shoossetsu

**Mandy:** Como to sem tempo hj excepcionalmente não teremos o comentário da bruh, foi mal... Eu espero q gostem do cap, ta bem meloso, pq eu escrevi uma boa parte dele... Sem prolongar muito, vamos ao cap e no final vcs vêem meu comentário...

**Disclamer: **Vampire Knight não nos pertece! Porque se pertencesse à Ale seria muito mais cômico e romântico e se pertencesse à Mandy a Yuuki e o Zero já teriam ficado juntos faz tempo e o Kaname já estaria morto no primeiro episódio.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Akai Shoossetsu**

Em um simples quarto localizado em uma humilde casa, uma jovem humana de 20 anos, cabelos longos lisos loiro-platinados, pele clara, alta, olhos cor de mel e muito bela estava deitada na sua cama relembrando de um vampiro nobre muito querido para si, seu irmão mais velho, cujas noticias não possuía há anos:

- Eu não agüento mais, estou decidida – se levanta e segue ao seu armário pegando uma mala e começa a colocar suas coisas dentro – Vou investigar eu mesma o desaparecimento de meu irmão e a minha única pista está junto da família Dol Amroth – após terminar a fecha observando ao redor, como se despedisse daquele ambiente – Caso eu volte para cá, será sabendo da total verdade! – afirma saindo, não só do quarto, como da casa, seguindo rumo a um belo destino que a espera.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todos estavam meio tristes, pois afinal a viagem havia chegado ao fim, estavam todos subindo no avião para voltar às aulas, uns num estado completamente depressivo enquanto outros apenas olhavam já com saudades do local, mas com uma expressão um tanto mais feliz já que a viagem os havia proporcionado a oportunidade de se acertarem no amor, mas no fundo, todos sentiam o mesmo: que estavam saindo do conto de fadas e voltando para a realidade:

- Queridos alunos, foi um prazer viajar com vocês e peço que se sentem, pois o avião em dez minutos irá decolar – pronuncia o diretor.

A viagem foi tranqüila, todos descansando e com as mesmas companhias do caminho de vinda, mas ao contrário da primeira vez, na presente ocasião todos pareciam cansados e calados, muitos dormiam e outros conversavam de modo bem baixo com seu companheiro de banco.

Logo chegaram á cidade em seguida ao colégio, e apesar no desânimo e dos inconseqüentes bocejos que não paravam mais, todos os alunos, especialmente as garotas, foram o mais rápido que puderam para seus respectivos quartos para descansarem e fazerem planos, pois após um dia seria realizado o dia de São Valentim, o dia onde as garotas presenteavam seus namorados ou garotos que gostavam com chocolate feito especialmente por elas, mais uma aventura começaria.

X-X

No dia seguinte, a escola estava uma total zona, as conversas eram mais altas e a correria não parava. As garotas do diurno estavam muito empolgadas com o dia dos namorados, porém sabiam que seria difícil, pois havia boatos que a maioria dos rapazes do noturno estavam comprometidos, embora este não fosse um motivo forte o suficiente para fazê-las pararem com seus planos:

-Yuuki? – Iino olhavam fixamente nos olhos da garota enquanto Katsura agitava a mão para ver se a amiga não estava hipnotizada – Yuuki acorda!

-Uh??? – a monitora pulou da cadeira num susto.

Esquecera-se completamente que estava na sala de aula:

-Ainda bem que o professor novo não chegou... – a loira comentou.

-A única que levaria bronca é você que não pára de conversar! – Zero falou da última mesa dando um sorriso para a prima.

-Bom dia sala...

_Essa voz..._

-Você, garota do cabelo ondulado de cor anormal... Cala a boca e presta atenção na lousa...

_Só pode...¬¬_

-Professor a Katsu só... – Yuuki nem teve tempo para terminar de se manifestar e a colega já havia saltado mirando um chute no novo professor.

Num movimento hábil e forte, o homem bloqueou o chute da jovem a jogando para a parede, onde esta tomou impulso para voltar e pousar sobre sua mesa:

-Detenção para você, Kiryuu Katsura...

-Humph.... – resmungou sentando-se direito na cadeira e rodando a caneta nos dedos como se quisesse lançá-la em cheio no professor.

Todas as meninas da sala, com exceção das amigas, pareciam mais do que felizes em saber que a colega teria detenção, afinal, como o diretor já anunciara no café, eles sairiam mais cedo para que a garotas pudessem fazer seu chocolate, e detenção significava que a dona dos cabelos dourados estaria impossibilitada de fazer qualquer coisa para o popular Kuran:

-Sou o professor Yagari Touga, e caso essa agitação toda seja vontade de ficar na detenção com a menina é só falar...

X-X

Apesar da ansiedade que não parecia deixar nenhuma das alunas, e até os próprios garotos em paz, as aulas passaram com uma certa rapidez incontrolável, e logo todas as salas do dia estavam liberadas.

Enquanto Hayato, Kei e Rafael passavam pelos corredores, os cochichos iam aumentando, afinal apesar da popularidade gigantesca dos alunos do noturno, Rafael havia ganhado certa fama, assim com era impossível que ninguém notasse a belíssima aparência de Hayato e tivesse tido vontade de adentrar no coração de pedra de Kei:

-Evento inútil... – o rapaz dos cabelos castanho médios suspirou – Vou pro meu quarto... – deu as costas sem dar uma segunda olhada na face dos colegas.

-Vou dar uma volta por aí... – o caçador avisou o nobre e sumiu de vista.

Sabia muito bem o porquê do colega de quarto estar ainda mais irritado e mal-humorado do que o normal, afinal, ele também estava pensando "nela", embora não quisesse pensar no assunto, se perguntou ao menos umas vinte vezes naquele dia se iria receber um chocolate da vampira dos cabelos pardos.

X-X

-Não tem problema mesmo??? – Yuuki estava escondida atrás da parede enquanto checava se nenhuma garota as observava – Ir sem a Katsu é meio...

-Eles não vão fazer nada... – a humana dos cabelos negros suspirava, chegava a não entender por que diabos a sua prima adotiva ficava tão receosa de ir até o dormitório da Lua.

-Barra limpa!!

X-X

As alunas do noturno também resolveram ir cozinhar, considerando que algumas foram com a desculpa de não terem mais nada para fazer, escondendo os seus sentimentos parcialmente:

- Isso será divertido! – pronunciou a rosada entrando na enorme cozinha.

- Muito – afirma Arissa que queria fazer algo para seu primo, mesmo ainda estando sem graça pelo que aconteceu na ilha.

- É – diz Akai que não estava tão animada quanto às outras, mas mesmo assim tinha certa força no olhar.

-As três estão atrasadas não? – a puro-sangue dos cabelos negros comentou olhando para a porta.

-Logo devem chegar... – a rosada estava agachada procurando insistentemente algo no armário – Cadê aquele troço?? – se sentia um pouco irritada com a bagunça que aquilo estava, havia pedido para que o irmão providenciasse aquilo e mandassem para que fosse guardado na cozinha nunca usada do dormitório da Lua, mas achava tudo quando é panela e menos o que procurava.

Enquanto a jovem procurava, a porta do local violentamente abriu-se e duas humanas entraram ofegantes no local para se tivessem vindo correndo da cidade vizinha:

-Eu falei pra você que era desnecessário despistar elas?

-Iino-chan, se elas nos vissem seria o fim...

-Cadê a Katsura?? – Mandy perguntou parando um pouco de tirar tudo do armário.

Lendo a mente das duas conseguiu ver claramente o que acontecera e mesmo não querendo que a amiga consolidasse seus laços com Kaname, sentia-se mal por ela não estar ali para participar de toda a bagunça que iriam fazer naquela tarde:

-Melhor fazermos logo isso... – Ruka falou um pouco mais animada, mas recebendo olhares reprovadores de todas as colegas.

-Aiai.... – a rosada suspirou – Ah! Achei! – avistou o procurava no fundo no armário e tirou dali.

-Um frasco vermelho? – Ren perguntou curiosa.

-Não é só um frasco! É extrato de sangue pra gente colocar no chocolate!

-Que ótima idéia! – Arissa vibrou, afinal, era de conhecimento de todos que seu estimado primo era o que menos agüentava ficar sem sangue algum.

X-X

-Se o seu plano é apenas me fazer ficar aqui olhando pra sua cara, vou embora... – Katsura levantou-se e foi até a porta, mas quando tocou a maçaneta e a girou Yagari já estava ali segurando a porta.

-Não importa quanto tempo passou você continua a mesma pirralha chata que não tem o mínimo respeito por seu mestre...

A jovem ex-caçadora virou olhando firmemente para o caçador:

-Então eu vou sair pela janela! – desviou e correu para janela, mas sendo impedida ao sentir seu pulso ser segurado com força.

-Você tem potencial, mas nunca pensa duas vezes antes de fazer merda... Além de vigiar o Zero vim ver como estava indo, mas parece que não mudou muita coisa na minha aluna idiota e teimosa... Se continuar a bobear vai ser atacada por um dos vampiros daqui, parece até que não aprendeu nada.

-Eu conheço a maioria deles não precisa se preocupar...! – vociferou irritada dando as costas – Afinal eu tenho que me juntar as minhas amigas no dormitório da Lua pra fazer o chocolate! – mais uma vez foi para a porta.

-Está mentindo... – Yagari falou calmamente – Se não te conheço bem você faz mais o tipo que queria era ter você mesma ter nascido um garoto...

-Eu não sou mais criança! – gritou batendo a porta atrás de si após ter se soltado.

-E eu que pensei que você havia ficado mais calma e menos barulhenta com o passar do tempo... – O jovem Kiryuu estava ali fora o tempo todo, e de modo carinhoso passou a mão na cabeça da prima.

-Se ao menos o Yagari-sensei não continuasse chato como sempre...

Mesmo que sem querer, Zero desatou a rir:

-Pois é. Foi muito chato quando ele te salvou de cair no rio, ou cuidou da vez que você fez recorde no treinamento, mas se estatelou inteira ou então...

-Já saquei!! Mas mesmo assim eu teria me virado bem sozinha! – cruzou os braços numa expressão infantil e mimada.

X-X

Em apenas meia hora, as vampiras juntas das duas humanas já haviam sujado toda cozinha assim como elas mesmas, afinal, apesar de ser apenas um simples chocolate, a maioria delas nunca havia mexido um dedo para entrar numa cozinha com exceção de Iino, que corria de um lado para o outro tentando arrumar o estrago ou as besteiras que cada uma fazia:

-Yuuki, isso vai ficar horrível... – falou sem rodeios após observar a monitora para parecia empenhada, mas totalmente sem talento para cozinhar.

-Ainda bem que a Iino-chan ta aqui pra ajudar... – a sangue-puro da eletricidade falava enquanto olhava fixamente para seu chocolate como se aquilo fosse forçá-lo a dizer se estava bom ou não.

-Deve estar bom não se preocupe – Akai sorriu para a amiga.

-Que lindo Akai-chan!! – assim que a garota exclamou todas vieram atrás ver o que ela havia feito.

Era regra que o chocolate deveria ser preto, e combinado delas que iriam fazer em formato de coração, mas o da vampira dos olhos vermelhos estava simplesmente lindo, havia desenhado outros corações e escrito palavras doces com chocolate branco:

-Bem que eu poderia fazer um assim para o Zero!!!

-Nem pense, ele vai achar meloso demais...

A familiar voz da ex-caçadora ecoara pela sala logo após o som de porta se abrindo ter assustado a todas:

-...Mas se vier de você, aposto que ele vai amar... – falou sorrindo enquanto tentava respirar.

-Katsu...?? – todas, com exceção de Ruka que olhava a loira de forma irritada, tinham os olhos arregalados – Acabou de fugir da prisão??? – Mandy perguntou ao analisar o estado da amiga.

-Só o Yagari-sensei que me deu trabalho!

-Ah! – a humana dos cabelos negros exclamou ao lembrar-se de uma vaga cena – Yagari Touga! Caçador de vampiros... Ele foi seu mestre? – perguntou, afinal, sabia que já havia visto o caçador antes e agora se lembrava que foi na casa de seu tio há tempos atrás.

-Pois é...

-O que ele veio fazer aqui? – a nobre dos cabelos pardos dois vários passos à frente e ficou de frente com Katsura.

-Nada muito importante ou que ameace vocês, afinal, a lista dele está vazia... – falou séria e até irritada, pois apesar de sempre brigar com o caçador, não suportava o jeito com que e nobre falara dele.

-Ok gente! Vamos terminar isso!!!!!!! Afinal, temos que ajudar a Katsu depois! – Yuuki meio que ordenou como monitora.

-Sem problemas! Eu consigo fazer!! – a ex-caçadora prendeu as cabelos e pegou um avental que estava por ali.

X-X

-Maru-chan?

A caçadora deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz do diretor, jurava que ninguém ia para a cozinha do colégio naquele horário:

-Me desculpem Cross-sam... Quero dizer... diretor... – falou séria.

-Sem problemas, apenas não sabia que alguém iria entrar na cozinha... – Kaien analisou seriamente a cena a sua frente, mas logo fez uma expressão boba e falou alegremente – Não sabia que a Maru-chan iria fazer chocolate, quem você irá presentear? – parecia animado.

_Ah é... Ichiru é um traidor, se ele souber talvez eu possa colocá-lo em apuros... Apesar de a associação nunca tenha ido atrás dele..._

-Para o Zero e a Katsu...

-Que bom... – deu um último sorriso bondoso antes de fechar a porta, deixando a caçadora dos cabelos negros com seus pensamentos.

-Ichiru...

Afinal, já fazia um dia inteiro que ela tentava entrar em contato, mas ele não respondia.

X-X

-Rima? O que você ta fazendo? – Ren segurou a mão da amiga que estava preste a colocar extrato de sangue no chocolate.

-Qual é o problema? – perguntou totalmente desentendida.

-Primeiro de tudo... Pra quem você vai dar esse chocolate? – a lolita perguntou meio sem graça.

-Ah... – a nobre hesitou um pouco, mas respondeu ao ouvido da amiga – O Kei...

-E você ia pôr extrato de sangue? – perguntou preocupada.

-Ah... Eu...- parecia ter dificuldade de falar, subitamente várias memórias dela junto do rapaz vieram a sua mente – Então...Kei...Ele é um humano...

Todas em volta da modelo, com exceção da Kuochi, olhavam um tanto abismadas já que era óbvio que o rapaz era humano:

-Rima-chan? – a ruiva colocou a mão no ombro da colega e sorriu gentilmente – Tudo bem?

-Sim... – respondeu deixando de lado o pequeno vidro e voltando a fazer o chocolate.

-Ei! Ruka! – Mandy acenava e tentava atravessar a cozinha para falar com a nobre – Também não vai colocar...

-Eu sei... – respondeu meio irritada – Ao contrário da Rima eu não fui sonhadora o bastante para não notar que isso é uma besteira que não vai dar certo – falou baixo o suficiente para que apenas a rosada escutasse.

-Mas o que seu coração quer... Deveria pensar nisso... – estava prestes a falar mais coisas para a vampira, mas deu meia volta e voltou a decorar seu chocolate.

X-X

-Tudo bem Zero? – o nobre da turma do dia conseguira assustar o Kiryuu.

-Ah, oi... – respondeu um tanto mal-humorado por causa do susto e voltando a observar o que olhava antes de Rafael chegar.

-Por que olha tanto o dormitório da Lua?

-Tá ouvindo as risadas? – perguntou num sussurro, assim o colega pôde escutar as risadas de garotas que vinha de certa janela.

-A Yuuki ta lá...

-É, elas devem estar fazendo chocolate... – comentou tentando parecer que nem se importava.

-Com certeza você vai receber um da Mandy-san... – comentou sem expressão.

-Bem, se prepare para o dia, você vai receber muitos.... Só não me dê trabalho, pois não vou segurar a garotas para que não te ataquem...

-Tudo bem...

X-X

-Ufaaa!!!! – todas exclamaram juntas e sentaram-se numa mesa redonda.

Riam e comentavam animadas, nem chegava a parecer que Ren e Arissa se odiavam e nem que Ruka mataria Katsura se pudesse, ao menos, até certo momento as coisas foram assim:

-Fez dois chocolates? - Arissa perguntou lançando um olhar monstruosamente irritado ao fitar o chocolate em forma de coração e outro retangular que a lolita embrulhava.

-Sim... – a nobre respondeu sem rodeios, mas sem muita vontade de brigar.

-Pra quem é o outro??? – a puro sangue perguntou quase subindo na mesa.

-Tava bom demais pra ser verdade... – Akai comentou sem tirar os olhos do embrulho que preparava carinhosamente.

-Ele é meu melhor amigo só quero dar um chocolate...

X-X

-Uhm? – Kei que estava andando pela área externa do colégio enquanto lia um livro sobre vampiros percebeu não só os gritos vindo do dormitório da Lua, mas também os dois colegas que observavam o local com muita atenção – A briga de sempre? – perguntou já deduzindo que seriam a Nakamura e o Kuochi brigando.

-Pois é... – o rapaz dos cabelos prata comentou já perdendo o interesse em observar, afinal, sua amada não iria esquecê-lo e muito menos fazer algo simples e nada romântico.

Os dois colegas de quarto resolveram sair dali, mas sem antes dar uma breve olhada no livro que estava nas mãos do outro colega:

-Não vem? – os dois perguntaram.

_Rondando o dormitório dos vampiros além de ler um livro sobre eles, isso não é bom..._

-Não, aqui está fresco, ótimo para ler... – falou antes de continuar seu caminho.

X-X

A bagunça junto de algumas outras brigas infelizes duraram a tarde inteira e as garotas se divertiram muito, só foram sair da cozinha faltando apenas uma hora para o inicio da aula do período noturno, fazendo com que os três humanas voltassem as pressas para o dormitório do Sol, especialmente Yuuki que deveria se preparar para conter as garotas, e as vampiras fossem tomar um banho para se ajeitarem devidamente para a aula que várias delas havia se sujado na brincadeira de fazer chocolate.

Enquanto isso, fora do portão já se formava uma multidão e Zero já se encontrava irritado com o atraso da colega de trabalho:

-Que demora! – deu uma bronca nas três.

-Sem problemas! A gente te ajuda! – a garota Kiryuu sorriu preparando-se.

Os monitores se esforçavam bastante para contê-los. Os meninos também queriam presentear suas princesas da noite, mesmo sabendo que o real dia de homens presentearem damas era dali um mês, no baile.

- Dá para vocês se acalmarem? – gritou o Kiryuu – Se não obedecerem não participarão do baile! – todos se ajeitarão após a repreensão do jovem de cabelos prateados.

O portão se abriu e de lá começaram a sair os refinados alunos do noturno seguindo diretamente para onde seus nomes estavam escritos. O plano do diretor era bastante simples, os alunos do noturno ficariam de baixo de um arco onde estaria escrito seus respectivos nomes, assim as garotas fariam fila para entregarem seus chocolates

- Aidou-sempai – as humanas suspiravam pelo seu ídolo – TE AMO!

- Obrigado – agradecia muito e notou a fúria da sua prima que nem havida ido pegar os presentes, na verdade dava para ver sua irritação ao ir direto para o prédio – Desculpem queridas, tenho que ir – pronuncia indo correndo atrás da sangue-puro – Arissa, espera.

- O que você quer? – pergunta se virando onde seu ciúme era percebido claramente – Não vai ir com suas fãs amadas? – irônica.

- Calma, vou com você – fala segurando uma das mãos da adolescente – Vamos? – todas as suas fãs ficaram morrendo de raiva da cena de os dois seguindo para aula – Não precisa ter ciúmes dos presentes delas, só quero o seu – cochicha perto do ouvido dela deixando-a corada.

Flash Back

_O jovem de madeixas loiras já se preparava para sair do seu quarto, contente por hoje receber muitos presentes, escuta uma leve batida em sua porta._

_- Arissa-chan? – estava meio sem graça ao vê-la, desde a viagem e tudo o que nela havia acontecido, os dois estavam se evitando, agora sua surpresa era completa, principalmente pelo grande embrulho na sua mão._

_- É para você – entrega corada – Feliz Dia dos Namorados!_

_- Obrigado – o adolescente também corado foi agradecê-la com um beijo em sua face, contudo não resistiu e deu um selinho rápido nela – Deixe-me guardar isso, se não iremos nos atrasar – guarda em cima da cama._

_- Certo – após isso os dois descem juntos._

Fim Flash Back

X-X

Kain passou direto por onde suas fãs lhe aguardavam, afinal não gostava daquilo. A Akai que havia pegado já alguns presentes sorriu ao ver que o Akatsuki não tinha parado, agradeceu gentilmente aos meninos e o seguiu. Contudo só o alcançou quando já estavam no corredor para a sala.

- Kain-kun – chamou timidamente, mas com um olhar determinado.

- Akai-sama – se vira surpreso e vê a sangue-puro com um grande embrulho nas mãos – O que significa isso? – seu tom de voz era uma mescla de surpresa e receio.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados – entrega a ele, sem graça, mas ainda assim com seu sorriso doce no rosto, não seria mais tão retraída em relação a ele quanto era antes.

- Obrigado – agradeceu um tanto encabulado – Não precisava a gente nem têm... – o adolescente terminaria se não observasse que conforme falava a garota parecia mais triste – Desculpe... – suspirava enquanto sentia a típica dor que sempre sentia ao ter que rejeita-la daquele modo, chegava a ser insuportável.

- Tudo bem... – seu sofrimento notava-se a distância – Eu vi que você não aceitou o de ninguém, se não quiser aceitar o meu, fique à vontade – sem querer seus olhos já estavam molhados.

- ... – Kain estava sem palavras, odiava-se por ter feito o radiante sorriso dela em um minuto transformar-se em uma tempestade de lágrimas e foi com essa culpa, num impulso, tirou o presente das mãos dela, colocou no móvel e a abraçou.

Aquela sensação que obtiveram na ilha voltara com um calor que fez a felicidade transbordar em ambos os corações, aquele abraço representou bastante para os dois, a vontade do Akatsuki era de beijá-la, contudo sua mente ainda o impedia de fazê-lo. Após pouquíssimos minutos, ele se lembrou de que local estavam ao escutar os passos de alguns alunos que já vinham para a aula:

- É melhor irmos para a sala – pronunciou se separando da dona das marias-chiquinhas.

- Certo – sorriu, só que cora ao ver que Aidou e Arissa haviam visto a cena.

- Que kawaii vocês dois – ambos começaram a zoá-los, enquanto o Akatsuki passava ignorando-os embora sentisse um tanto de vergonha.

- Peraí Kain – o loiro foi atrás dele para conversarem.

- Akai-chan finalmente você conseguiu uma prova de que ele gosta de você! – exclamou feliz pela amiga.

- Talvez – responde corada.

X-X

O vice-presidente do dormitório da Lua sabia que receberia muitos presentes, contudo só queria ganhar de uma humana, pois havia visto em um anime que isso seria uma bela prova de amor além de que muitos relacionamentos começavam daquela maneira, no dia de São Valentim. Ao chegar observou a fila e ter de aceitar os presentes e retribuir os sorrisos de suas fãs, reparou que a sobrinha do diretor estava encostada em uma árvore na direção onde estavam às outras, em suas mãos havia uma bela cesta aparentemente cheia de chocolate, isso o deixou muito feliz, o fazendo querer voar por cima das garotas para chegar até ela:

- Com licença meninas – pediu para elas que se afastassem, enquanto se aproximava da sua amada – É para mim? – questiona com um sorriso nos lábios como se fosse uma criança esperando por seu presente, mas ao mesmo tempo um belo homem que ia sem rodeios até sua amada.

- Sim – entrega ao loiro – Feliz Dia dos Namorados – pronuncia meio corada quase que desviando o olhar.

- Obrigado – se aproxima mais ela e cochicha em seu ouvido – O seu presente em agradecimento será muito melhor, ontem ao ler uma fic tive uma idéia – soltou uma risadinha maliciosa – Contudo, tenho algo para você hoje, venha na hora do intervalo me ver, você não vai se arrepender – fala pegando seu presente e retirando-se, mas antes de sair dá um selinho nela – Vou esperar viu? – segue para aula deixando jovens tristes e furiosas por ele não ter pegado seus presentes.

- ... – "_Eu ainda vou apanhar das fãs dele, é melhor eu ir embora_".

X-X

Hayato observava a vampira de madeixas pardas que parecia estagnada no meio do caminho enquanto tentava disfarçar que não o olhava:

-Ha...Hayato-kun! – antes mesmo que pudesse perceber, cerca de três garotas havia chegado perto dele com alguns pequenos embrulhos – Esperamos que aceite!!! – todas falaram temerosas enquanto tremiam para entregar os chocolates.

-Ah...Obrigado.. – falou sem se dar conta do que fazia, nunca imaginou que alguém, além da nobre lhe daria chocolate, mesmo que a vampira fosse a menos provável a fazer aquilo.

Lembrou-se de tudo o que aconteceu na ilha, será que ela ainda pensava no maldito sangue-puro? Distraíra-se tanto em pensamentos que quando resolveu procura-la com o olhar novamente, ela já estava vindo com passos fortes ao seu encontro:

- Olá – falou sem graça fazendo o garoto sorrir – Trouxe algo para você – entregou lhe o embrulho em formato de coração quase sem nem olhá-lo – Feliz Dia dos Namorados – fala timidamente.

- Obrigado – responde – Pelo visto você já o esqueceu – ao pronunciar isso, Ruka vira-se automaticamente para onde o Kuran está, mas o caçador não permite que ela o veja, se colocando em sua frente – Desculpe – a beija rapidamente para não repararem no seu ato.

- Tudo bem – estava corada e sem graça – Vou entrar para aula – se vira indo embora – Até mais.

- Até – "_Este relacionamento ainda está morno_" sorri levemente.

_Bem que aquela sangue-puro tinha razão..._

Flash Back

_- Venha Ruka – chamou mais uma vez a vampira._

_- Não quero – negou insistentemente._

_- Ele vai gostar do seu presente – este era o único trunfo que a rosada ainda possuía – Muitas alunas do diurno provavelmente vão dar presentes para ele, mas o caçador só quer o seu – não citou o nome para ninguém descobrir, mas que desse para a nobre entender._

_- Quem disse que eu me importo com isso? Eu só me importo—_

_- Com o Kaname, essa fala já esta velha – pronunciou a interrompendo – Você sabe muito bem de quem gosta, mas se quiser continuar se enganando fique aí pensando naquele maldito que só lhe faz sofrer, contudo se decidir procurar pela felicidade, a gente estará te esperando na cozinha – saiu à jovem de olhos azuis._

_- Está bem, eu vou – a adolescente de cabelos pardos foi meio contra a vontade, mas no fundo era o que realmente desejava._

Fim Flash Back

_E no final das contas eu ainda fiquei incrivelmente irritada quando aquelas garotas vieram..._

X-X

Kaname recebeu todos os presentes de bom grado e com muitíssima educação, fazendo com que todas as garotas começassem a sentir um pouco de esperança. Porém se sentiu entristecido, já que o presente que queria receber, não recebeu, cogitara a possibilidade dela simplesmente não dar bola para aquele tipo de coisa, mas realmente achou que ela fazer algo. Esperou minutos, mas ela não apareceu. Então solitariamente foi caminhando rumo à aula:

- Kaname! – chama uma loira apressada correndo com uma média caixa nas mãos enquanto olhava para todos os lados como se fugisse de algo.

- Katsura-chan – finalmente um momento feliz no seu dia.

- Para você – estende, ofegante, o presente – Feliz Dia dos Namorados – estava levemente corada, mas mesmo assim sorria com aquela alegria e hiperatividade de sempre.

- Obrigado – pega, deixando os outros presentes de lado para que Seiren os carregasse, os olhares se cruzam e o vampiro pega sua mão lhe dando um beijo de leve.

- ... – a ex-caçadora corou, esquecendo de falar, tudo que sentia eram suas bochechas queimarem e um leve arrepio percorrer sua espinha – Ah! – rapidamente colocou a mão livre no bolso do uniforme e tirou um pequenino embrulho – A Yuuki mandou entregar isso por agradecimento ao que aconteceu dez anos atrás – sorriu meio sem graça enquanto ele pegava o presente.

- Agora tenho que ir – pronuncia ao ver que ela não estava à vontade – Muito obrigado mais uma vez, minha querida – houve alguns gritos histéricos de algumas alunas que bisbilhotavam.

- Que isso, boa aula – fala sorrindo.

- Até mais...

- Até...

X-X

A modelo não estava muito entusiasmada em ganhar presentes, na verdade passaria direto de onde vários garotos a aguardavam, se não notasse que um pouco atrás da fila, em uma árvore, estava sentado fumando, o dono do presente que estava em suas mãos, e apesar da incerteza que parecia pairar sobre sua mente resolveu não se conter:

- Com licença meninos – pronunciou pulando o pequeno portão que separava os alunos que presenteariam dos que receberiam o presente, seguindo direto ao rapaz que não ligava para o que aquela data significava – Você pode descer? – questionou olhando para cima, de onde rapidamente o humano desce.

- Pronto – joga o cigarro que havia terminado fora e pega o presente que a jovem lhe oferecia – Uh? – exclama ao ver aquele embrulho nas mãos da garota.

Não ligava para essas datas, na verdade as detestava, seu desejo era que aquilo tudo não existisse, mas por um momento todo seu ódio por aquele "tipo de coisa" pareceu sumir. Nem acreditava que estava feliz naquela data, muito menos que estava se deliciando com aquele ritual "imbecil":

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados – diz timidamente, sendo surpreendida pelo garoto que a olha ainda assustado, despido de sua máscara sempre séria – Tudo bem? – pergunta receosa.

-Sim... – sorriu por um instante e pareceu que iria rir por momento, mas não o fez – Obrigado! – pegou cuidadosamente o embrulho sentindo-se tragado pelos olhos dela – Sinto muito, mas eu não sei quase nada dessa data...

Antes que Rima pudesse responder qualquer coisa, os braços de Kei já envolviam a cintura dela, seus lábios já estavam grudados e as mais diversas pessoas os observavam boquiabertos, inclusive os fãs da nobre, que se não fosse pelo medo incontrolável que tinha pelo Oshare, já estariam voando para cima dele:

- Vá logo para aula – o rapaz termina o beijo - Se não você vai se atrasar – é a ultima coisa que ela ouve, logo depois indo direto para sala de aula.

X-X

Apesar de não pertencer à turma da noite, Rafael também tinha o seu lugar com seu nome onde receberia os presentes das garotas, sua popularidade após a viagem crescera tanto que muitas o tratavam de modo igual aos alunos do noturno.

Embora não sorrisse e nem retribuísse qualquer sentimento que fosse, recebia os presentes, quase que como um robô. Não era algo que o chateava e nem algo bom, era querido pelas pessoas, mas com certeza não por ser ele mesmo.

_Yuuki..._

O sorriso da monitora veio à sua cabeça. Certamente, se ela entregasse um chocolate ele ficaria feliz, mas toda vez que a olhava ela parecia tão preocupada e entretida tomando conta das garotas que se perguntava desde quando criara sonhos tão bobos em sua cabeça:

-Oi? Rafael-kun!! – uma garota tentava tirá-lo do mundo da fantasia – Qual é o problema com a Yuuki???

-Nenhum... – respondeu num tom quase inaudível.

_Elas estão tão agitadas, acho que não vai dar tempo de entregar... Ao menos a Katsu já deve ter entregado meus chocolates de agradecimento para o Kaname-senpai..._

X-X

A rosada caminhou, logo que saiu, até seu namorado que tentava organizar as garotas, que ao vê-la se afastaram:

- Zero-kun – se aproximou do namorado dando um curto beijo – Para você – estende um embrulho enorme em formato de coração – Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

- Obrigado minha princesa – a beija novamente, não gostava de se expor na frente dos outros, contudo essa era uma data especial, por isso não implicaria.

- Não tem de que – olha para o relógio – Tenho que ir – fala triste – Te vejo depois da aula? – esperançosa.

- Certo – desde que começaram o namoro, o jovem dormia muito pouco – Até mais – seus lábios se tocaram mais uma vez e ela seguiu para aula.

X-X

- Mandy-chan – a rosada ouviu a Arissa a chamando lá do fundo.

- Oi Arissa – se aproximou delas – O que foi?

- Você não sabe o que eu vi – pronuncia olhando para a sangue-puro de marias-chiquinhas.

- Como foi o abraço Akai? – questionou a outra que já estava corada.

- Eu tinha esquecido que você lia pensamentos – frustrou-se a morena.

- Foi bom... – estava muito sem jeito.

- Kawaii, graças ao presente, ta vendo como ele te ama – exclama a jovem de olhos azuis.

- Sei lá... Isso não prova nada, no final das contas ele pode ter feito isso só para me acalmar – fala refletindo o ocorrido – Mas... – parecia começar a pensar melhor sobre a situação.

- Vou te ajudar nisso, ou melhor, provar que ele te ama – sorri travessa a Dol Amroth – E você Arissa-chan, como o Aidou reagiu ao presente?

- Ele ficou contente, diria que até surpreso, depois me deu um selinho – esta também cora levemente.

- Hum... Então são dois casais que eu tenho que ajudar – as duas olham feio para ela – Que foi? Eu sei que vocês querem, o professor chegou.

A aula transcorre com muitas conversas paralelas, mas o que mais os alunos esperavam era pelo intervalo.

X-X

Ren, que já estava na sala de aula ao lado de Rima, parecia não prestar a mínima atenção ao que o professor falava, várias vezes seu olhar caiu sobre o nobre dos cabelos arroxeados que estava sentado logo ao lado de Takuma. Tudo que queria era um momento calmo para entregar seu chocolate, algo bem diferente das entregas até agora feitas. Não poderia deixá-lo, afinal, era seu namorado...

_Ou não..._

Sentiu seus joelhos tremerem por um momento. Na gincana e também da vez que fora punida, ficaram juntos como um casal, naqueles pequenos momentos era como se realmente fossem namorados, ou melhor, se conhecessem desde sempre e melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Corava enquanto filosofava:

-Ei? Ren-chan! – Ichijou acenava e sussurrava enquanto o professor estava de costas escrevendo o conteúdo na lousa.

-Uh? – pegou velozmente o bilhetinho que o colega lhe arremessara.

"Te ajudo no intervalo!"

_Como ele sabe???_

X-X

Assim que todos os vampiros foram para a sala de aula, Yuuki deu um breve suspiro de exaustão e colocou-se a andar pelos corredores quando parou e tirou algo do bolso.

_Acho que eu posso entregar isso outra hora..._

Apesar de estar um tanto sem graça e corar toda vez que pensava em entregar aquele presente, queria realmente entregar. Nunca havia entregado um chocolate para um garoto naquele dia, a não ser para Kaname, Zero e o diretor, aliás, se perguntava por que estava tão animada e por que a sensação de entregar "aquele" chocolate era tão diferente das outras vezes:

-Yuuki??

A monitora deu um salto ao ouvir uma voz vir do nada e ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro:

-Rafael! – a monitora tentava expulsar todos os seus pensamentos que a pouco lhe perturbavam.

-Pensei que estivesse fazendo a patrulha...

-Eu estou... – falou ajeitando a postura – Eu só estava distraída...

_No final das contas eu continuo acreditando que ela..._

-Mas enfim... Que bom que me achou! – sorriu gentilmente enquanto mexia no bolso – Toma! Feliz Dia dos Namorados! – corou um pouco ao terminar a frase.

-Obrigado... – respondeu surpreso.

-Bem, eu sou péssima pra fazer essas coisas, mas... Bem, você foi a única pessoa pra quem eu realmente fiz então... – se enrolava enquanto pronunciava as palavras apressadamente.

-Aposto que... – quando menos deu conta de si havia aberto seus braços e logo em seguida a abraçado cuidadosamente – Vai estar ótimo de qualquer jeito...

-Ra...

A garota dos cabelos castanhos não disse mais nada, não queria falar. Por que ele a abraçara? E por que sentia um calor tão doce e protetor que podia jurar que nada a atingiria ali? Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que sentira algo parecido, na verdade, deveria ser porque nunca sentira aquela sensação antes:

-É melhor você voltar ao trabalho... – o rapaz a soltou enquanto mirava os olhos perdidos e brilhantes dela.

-Ah...É! – Yuuki tentava recobrar os sentidos – Boa noite!! – sorriu enquanto acenava.

-Boa noite! – o nobre sorriu também, verdadeiramente.

X-X

-Hora do intervalo! Ren! – Rima chacoalhava a amiga que parecia entretida em seus pensamentos que até falava sozinha.

-Ah! Claro!! -saiu tão apressada que chegou a tropeçar no pé da cadeira.

-Ren!

Antes que a garota fosse ao chão, Shiki a segurou:

-Oh! Ren-chan! – Ichijou aproximou-se dos dois com uma atuação longe de ser razoável – E agora, a Ren torceu o tornozelo!

Ao ver a cena nada bem planejada, a rosada saiu em direção ao casal:

-Tudo bem Ren? – perguntou docemente.

-Sim! – a garota respondeu sorridente.

-Mesmo assim é melhor ir para a enfermaria... - a puro-sangue sorriu novamente – Ver se está tudo certo, afinal, se você cair por estar machucada e sangrar, não será nada bom...

-Está bem...

-Você a leva Shiki??

-Claro... – respondeu no tom monótono de sempre, colocando um dos braços da garota apoiado nele para que a ajudasse a andar numa só perna.

-Não era bem nisso que eu tava pensando... – Mandy comentou.

-Nem eu... – Ichijou concordou – Shiki precisa ler mangá...

-Aff!

Não demorou para que chegassem logo a enfermaria, onde obviamente, não havia nenhuma enfermeira ou qualquer pessoa que pudesse cuidar da garota:

-Ufa... – a garota suspirou e sorriu assim que sentou na cama.

-É... – o rapaz comentou.

-Ei? Por que não queria receber os chocolates? – a ruiva perguntou curiosa já que o rapaz fez de tudo para fugir das suas loucas fãs.

-Por que é chato... – respondeu não muito animado.

-Ah...Você acha? – perguntou meio sem graça, afinal, ela mesma havia feito um chocolate para ele.

-Ah...! Quero dizer... Só delas... – tentou consertar o estrago assim que notou.

O rapaz fitou a garota por alguns instantes, esperava pelo chocolate, afinal, tinha certeza que ela o daria a ele, porque depois dos acontecimentos da ilha era inegável que no mínimo estavam bastante envolvidos:

-Então... – a nobre levava a mão ao bolso do uniforme vagarosamente – Feliz Dia dos Namorados!! – entregou rapidamente o chocolate num tom animado.

-Obrigado! – sorriu levemente – Não pensei que fosse divertido receber essas coisas...

-Sem aquela zona toda...

-...É bem melhor... – completou a frase da ruiva.

-É...

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio enquanto o rapaz abria o embrulho e experimentava o chocolate:

-Tem...

-Extrato de sangue! – a garota sorriu animada – Gostou? – perguntou temerosa, às vezes ainda se lembrava da fria recepção que tivera do rapaz ao chegar ao colégio.

-Dá pra ficar melhor...

Numa velocidade um tanto rápida, mas que pareceu lenta aos olhos de Ren, Senri posicionou-se bem na frente na nobre e vagarosamente abriu os lábios mostrando as presas, fazendo o coração de a garota disparar, e ainda mais quando ele a envolveu nos braços antes de fincar cuidadosamente as presas no pescoço da lolita.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto isso um grupo de jovens, novamente saiam de seus dormitórios para irem visitar os estudantes do noturno, algo que já havia se tornado rotina, a ponto de os monitores nem mais implicarem com eles, na verdade, nem poderia implicar.

**FlashBack**

_-Katsu... Não pode!_

_-Yuuki você vem também..._

_Yuuki é arrastada pela loira..._

**Fim do FlashBack**

- Maru-chan, você não vem com a gente? – questiona a loira de cabelos ondulados, ao ver que a caçadora seguia para outro lado, com um presente nas mãos o qual ela tentava esconder mesmo que inutilmente.

- Não, tenho outras coisas a tratar – responde objetivamente, seguindo para o portão do colégio tentando sempre manter seu habitual tom seco e forte.

- Então ta... – a ex-caçadora segue com a outra amiga para encontrar o pessoal, antes que o intervalo se encerrasse.

- Olá meninas – cumprimenta alegre Ichijou com uma pequena caixinha nas mãos.

- Oi – responde timidamente a sobrinha do diretor, lembrando que o loiro disse que iria entregar algo durante a sua visita.

- Gente, já vi que to sobrando aqui – comenta divertida a Kiryuu – Vou dar uma volta, até daqui a pouco Iino-chan – da uma piscada para a amiga e sai.

- Iino, como eu te disse na ilha – inicia após a jovem sair – Eu pretendo ficar ao seu lado, pois gosto muito de você – a morena cora levemente – E como prova de meus sentimentos, tenho um presente para você – ele entrega a caixinha que estava em suas mãos.

- Posso abrir? – ele afirma com a cabeça, e a garota ao abri-la vê que havia um anel de ouro com uma pequena pérola negra no centro, o jovem se ajoelha em sua frente.

- Você aceita ser minha namorada? – pede carinhosamente olhando fixamente nos olhos dela.

- ... - ela não tinha palavras, estava completamente surpresa, nunca imaginava que ele iria a pedir em namoro naquela noite, achou que esperaria o doloroso tempo até o baile, onde os garotos dariam chocolate branco á garota que gostavam dizer que as aceitam como namoradas – Sim.

- Obrigado – o rapaz sente a maior das vontades de simplesmente pular de alegria - Prometo te fazer feliz – coloca delicadamente o anel em seu dedo anelar na mão direita, se levanta, ao se aproximar inicia um beijo carinho e caloroso, feliz, pois aquilo que havia lido funcionou para deixá-la feliz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após deixar o casal, Katsura correu até o prédio onde se tinham as aulas, na esperança de encontrar Mandy, contudo, como sempre desajeitada esbarra em alguém, que para sua feliz surpresa foi o ganhador de seu presente:

- Tudo bem? – o Kuran pergunta enquanto observa a garota massagear o corpo que estava dolorida pela queda e logo em seguida ajuda gentilmente ela a se levantar – Agitada como sempre – sorri gentilmente para ela

- Desculpa – a dona dos olhos jade acaba soltando um leve sorriso sem graça, apesar de sempre acabar numa situação como aquela, nunca deixado aquilo abalá-la, mas toda vez que qualquer coisa do tipo acontecia perto do sangue-puro, simplesmente não conseguia conter a pequena vergonha que sentia.

Sem qualquer rodeios, Kaname leva uma das mãos as mechas de cabelos da garota passando vagarosamente seus dedos por entre os fios de cabelo:

- Não se preocupe – sussurra bem perto de seu ouvido – Adoro seu jeito e principalmente quando acabamos nos encontrando desta maneira – sua voz sai muito calorosa e carinhosa, que Katsura podia jurar que ele realmente achara graça em seu "tombo fenomenal".

- ... – ela estava sem palavras, especialmente depois que o Kuran abruptamente a abraça forte quase a fazendo perder o equilíbrio, um calor muito aconchegante a envolve, onde seu desejo era que o momento nunca se extinguisse, infelizmente, tudo que é bom dura pouco.

- Obrigado pelos chocolates, eles estavam ótimos – acaricia os cabelos dela, os dois ficam assim por mais uns segundos - Sinto muito – pronuncia já prevendo o momento de se separarem – Agora tenho que ir – fala quebrando cuidadosamente o belo instante em que estavam, contudo antes de se retirar, dá um beijo em sua face – Cuide-se.

- Certo – o vampiro sai, deixando-a mais corada que em qualquer outra situação anterior.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Dol Amroth, após sair da sala, segue direto onde seu namorado estava, repara que o jovem cochilava, se sentou ao seu lado e começou a acariciar seu rosto.

- Já é hora do intervalo? – pergunta, ainda aproveitando as caricias de sua amada.

- Sim, você está cansado, porque a gente acaba ficando até depois do horário, não é? – questiona ela preocupada, ele limita-se a afirmar com a cabeça – Desculpa, é minha cul— - não consegue terminar, pois um beijo lhe impedia disso.

- Baka, a culpa não é sua, gosto de ficar com você – diz entre beijos calorosos, após um tempo se separam – Adorei seu presente, estavam uma delicia.

- Que bom, fico feliz – sorri – Se quiser eu preparo mais chocolates para você.

- Não será necessário.

- Aproveitando que estamos falando dos chocolates, você não recebeu de mais nenhuma garota, não é? – questiona meio ciumenta.

- Não, mesmo porque além das garotas do diurno não se aproximarem de mim, ainda por cima não iriam querer mexer com você, afinal sua fama de quase exterminá-las na ilha já se espalhou – responde com um tom de meio deboche para a namorada que fica mais aliviada.

- Acho bom mesmo – afirma – Você é só meu!

- Hum... – o jovem apenas sorri com a afirmação dela, após descobrir que ela era vampira e também depois de seus pais morrerem, achou que nunca mais iria se relacionar com ninguém, inclusive ela, mas foi só aparecer para causar um estrago tão grande que o fez voltar a ser gentil, a alma dela era completamente iluminada mesmo.

- Nem acredito que ainda tem aula, que isso é só o... – de repente a sangue-puro para de falar, cenas vem em sua mente "_Sangue, muito sangue, dor, sofrimento, Shizuka; a festa se paralisa entre os vampiros – ninguém pode sair, vou sozinha, não me sigam; - por ordem dela não podemos deixar vocês saírem, incluindo você Zero; - não acredito que você fez isso novamente, maldito!; sangue ainda jorrava por todos os lados_", a Dol Amroth estava pálida.

- Mandy – ele a chacoalhava levemente – Acorda? Esta tudo bem? Mandy? – estava preocupado.

- Não foi nada – lagrimas escorriam em seus olhos mesmo sem querer.

- Como não foi nada, você esta chorando – ele a abraça carinhosamente – Você teve uma visão?

- Sim, mas não é nada – o sinal toca – Tenho que ir.

- Você não pode entrar na sala assim – mesmo sendo monitor, estava preocupado com ela.

- Eu já estou melhor – ela para de chorar, dá um selinho nele e segue para sala – Até mais tarde.

- Até – o Kiryuu a deixou ir, pois sabia também que ela não queria ficar desta maneira na sua frente, contudo sentia que a visão dela tinha algo a ver consigo.

X-X

Mandy chega antes do professor, segue direto para um lugar no fundo e no canto, a maioria percebeu o abatimento da sangue-puro, mas como não ficaram sabendo de nada, acharam melhor não causar tumulto.

- Mandy-sama, o que aconteceu? – questiona Hikari percebendo o estado da mestra.

- Uma previsão – isso era para que os outros protetores dela não perguntarem mais nada.

- Para quando? – pergunta Yami.

- Para daqui um mês, talvez... – a vampira repara a chegada do professor – Agora vão se sentar, não quero estragar a aula.

- Certo – afirma os quatro já se retirando.

A aula se passou muito lenta todos internamente se perguntavam o que aconteceu para a sangue-puro de cabelos rosados entrar daquela maneira na sala, já a jovem ainda lembrava-se das cenas de sua visão e tentava se acalmar, por mais difícil que fosse.

Após minutos que mais pareciam horas, finalmente o sinal de termino das aulas tocou e as duas sangues-puros logo seguiram para onde a Dol Amroth estava, pois queriam saber o que aconteceu para ela estar daquela maneira.

- Mandy?! – chamou Arissa, percebendo que a jovem parecia não estar acordada.

- Oi?! – atende, já sabendo o que iam perguntar – Eu estou bem.

- O que aconteceu? – questiona Akai.

- Eu tive uma visão e ela me abalou – pronuncia como se fosse algo normal – Foi só isso.

- Sobre o que era? – a morena de poderes elétricos estava curiosa.

- Não posso falar, desculpe meninas – ela temia que talvez acontecesse algo pior caso revelasse o que aconteceria.

- Certo – a jovem de marias-chiquinhas compreendeu a gravidade – Mas se você não quer preocupar mais ninguém é melhor se acalmar, porque todos de longe percebem seu abatimento.

- Tentarei – respira fundo e se levanta – Agora já vou.

- Tá – as duas sabiam para onde ela iria.

X-X

A jovem de olhos azuis não pretendia se encontrar mais com o namorado, mas sabia que ele a estaria esperando na porta, principalmente depois do que havia acontecido.

- Melhorou? – pergunta a ela ao se aproximar.

- Sim – tenta disfarçar, porem o Kiryuu percebe que era mentira.

- Não precisa tentar mentir, pois eu te conheço – a abraça – Não vou insistir para saber o que você previu, não se preocupe – a jovem o beija.

- Obrigada – agradece entre os beijos – Não é melhor agora você ir dormir? Você está bastante cansado.

- Você está certa – após um longo e carinhoso beijo, os dois se separam e o adolescente segue para o dormitório.

- Eu preciso falar com ela – a jovem sabia que o seu cunhado estava por ali e foi correndo até ele.

- Mandy-chan, que surpresa te ver – pronuncia debochado, pois sabia que a sangue-puro o procuraria.

- Eu preciso que você entre uma carta minha a Shizuka-san – fala objetivamente entregando um envelope ao Kiryuu mais novo

- Será entregue, mais alguma coisa? – pela sangue-puro que seguia era capaz de fazer tudo.

- Sim, peço que pare de enganar seus sentimentos, isso faria muito bem ao seu coração e os demais envolvidos – ela se vira e volta para o colégio – Até mais e pense no que eu disse.

- Tchau – responde ainda se perguntando no que a namorada do seu tão odiado irmão queria dizer com suas palavras, para variar ela estava se metendo no que não devia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O quarto de Kei e Hayato estava exatamente o que poderia se chamar de "silêncio mortal". Ambos estavam estirados em suas respectivas camas e olhavam fixamente para o teto enquanto seguravam em suas mãos o chocolate que ganharam de suas amadas:

-Vai retribuir? – Hayato perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Gostava de Ruka, toda vez que a via pensando no Kuran sentia ódio e tinha certeza que não era só por ele ser um vampiro, mas toda vez que se pegava refletindo sobre o assunto se perguntava se aquele abismo entre eles seria superado, ou melhor, se ele algum dia nunca iria se importar:

-Não preciso retribuir com presente para ela ser minha namorada...

-Exatamente o que eu pensei que responderia... – o caçador riu por um momento.

Apesar de fechado, mal-humorado e calado, seu colega de quarto não era menos previsível que as outras pessoas.

_Rima... Por que eu acho que você é uma vampira assim como todo o resto da turma noturna?_

Apesar de estar curtindo sua felicidade, assim que ficava sozinho, com seus pensamentos e lembranças vagando por sua mente, não conseguia parar de pensar no assunto, a turma da noite era suspeita, beleza e força além do normal, além de uma sensação que ele não sabia explicar, mas que era diferente dos seus colegas do dia:

-Mas... Elas vão se chatear se não entregarmos não? – Hayato voltou a quebrar o silêncio.

Era uma data imbecil seguida de tarefas imbecis, não se imaginava comprando um presente romântico para uma garota, e embora estivesse irritado, não podia negar que o rapaz estava certo. Rima certamente não fazia o tipo de garota que gostava daquele tipo de celebração, mas mesmo assim havia feito um chocolate para ele:

-Aiai... – suspirou mantendo a calma – Verdade...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zero exausto em seu quarto, esperando encontrar o colega dormindo, mas ao contrário disso ele estava sentado na cama olhando fixamente para um embrulho meigo, obviamente feito por Yuuki:

-Foi ela quem fez? – perguntou jogando-se na cama.

-Sim... – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do presente.

-Sugiro que não coma! Ela é péssima nisso! – disse sem nenhum dó, na verdade, lembrava da primeira vez que comera um chocolate feito por ela.

-Duvido... – falou seco não gostando do comentário do Kiryuu.

-Então come...

-Tá!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maru conseguira sair do colégio sem maiores problemas. Apesar de ter toda a autorização por ser uma hunter, dessa vez tinha de ser cuidadosa, afinal, não poderia deixar que Ichiru fosse achado.

O amigo de infância lhe dissera tão brevemente que a entristecia em pensar, que lhe encontraria na praça da cidade após o término das aulas dos vampiros, por isso foi na maior velocidade que pôde para o local.

_Está atrasado..._

Esperou por alguns minutos que mais pareciam horas, tudo que passava em sua cabeça eram palavras como "ódio" e "Shizuka". Algo não estava bem e ela sabia disso, fazia dias que aquilo a atormentava, mas seus sentimentos nunca a paravam, sempre esperava quando poderia vê-lo, e sempre se preocupava no que ele estaria fazendo, por que às vezes sumia, queria saber:

-Demorei? – o Kiryuu mais novo deu um leve tapinha no ombro da caçadora.

-Não... – respondeu fingindo.

-Me desculpe... – o rosto do rapaz ficou sombrio por um momento – Mas... Vamos dar uma volta... – sugeriu.

-Espera! Eu tenho que ser rápida... – retirou da bolsa um embrulho médio – Feliz Dia dos Namorados... – entrega o chocolate enquanto sorri.

-Obrigado...

-Fui eu que fiz, portanto não pode reclamar se estiver ruim! – sorriu enquanto ameaçava dar um soco no braço do rapaz.

-Como eu poderia? – o rapaz dos cabelos prata sorriu gentilmente.

**FlashBack**

_-Maru-chan..._

_-Doente de novo..._

_-Não precisava ter vindo..._

_-Por que não?_

_-Vai ter trabalho comigo..._

_-Mas hoje que eu trouxe uma receita pra fazer brigadeiro?_

**Fim do FlashBack**

-Minha mãe ficou louca da vida quando viu a bagunça que a gente fez na cozinha...

Por um momento os dois riram por alguns segundos, era como se tivessem esquecido todo e qualquer transtorno que apagara os doces sorrisos que tinham quando pequenos:

-Mas nada é tão imbatível quanto da vez que a Katsura derrubou o pudim inteiro em cima dela...

-...E o Zero escorregou nos pedaços que caíram no chão... – Ichiru parecia que iria explodir de tanto sorrir e rir, tanto que o casal teve de se sentar no chão.

-Ichiru.... – os olhos da jovem dos cabelos negros voltaram a ter um olhar sério, mas ao mesmo tempo esperançoso – Você...

-Eu falei do Zero... – levantou-se rapidamente e voltou a colocar a máscara do rapaz amargurado e atualmente fazia de tudo por uma certa puro sangue – Preciso ir...

-Mas... – assim que o rapaz deu as costas a caçadora o segurou pela roupa grudando seu rosto nas costa dele.

-Ah! Esqueci de dizer... – virou-se cuidadosa, mas rapidamente – Eu vou estar no baile!

-É? – a jovem sorriu.

-Mas antes disso... Eu não vou poder te ver... – falou em tom amargurado – Por isso, agüenta ok?

Subitamente o rapaz a abraçou com toda a força que tinha naquele momento.

_Shizuka-sama...Maru-chan...Nenhuma de vocês duas...Eu vou deixar escapar dos meus braços...._

-Até daqui um mês!! – a solta, mas antes que sumisse de vista, dá um leve beijo na face da caçadora.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Os dias seguintes passaram vagarosamente, mas apesar da lenta velocidade com que passavam, a agitação era cada vez maior. Todas as meninas sonhavam acordadas com o impossível dia em que seus amados da turma da noite iriam retribuir seus sentimentos e começar a namorá-las, e até os garotos, que faziam de tudo para parecerem calmos como se nada estivesse acontecendo, acabavam por ficar avoados e alguns até estressados enquanto pensavam no presente perfeito ou então na garota que iriam perder:

-Aiai... Sorte que esse ano baniram aquele negócio da sala com pior nota ajudar no baile... – Iino comentava enquanto ela e Katsura olhavam fixamente para uma descrente Yuuki que analisava as péssimas notas.

-Ao menos por causa das notas horríveis dela que vocês puderam ir à ilha... – Maru chegara do nada até o grupo.

-Valeu... – a monitora sorria forçadamente já que ao mesmo tempo em que fora protegida, a caçadora simplesmente voltou a dizer que ela era um zero à esquerda na escola – Aliás, você viu o Rafael? – perguntou tentando não olhar diretamente nos olhos da jovem.

-Não, ele, Hayato e o outro garoto saíram em disparada da sala assim que o sinal bateu... – respondeu calma.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Shizuka-sama...

Ichiru entrou no cômodo em que a temida sangue-puro estava e parou alguns passos da poltrona onde ela se sentava:

-Parece que está tudo indo bem...

-Vai mesmo ao baile? – perguntou em tom baixo.

-Algum problema? – a Hiou perguntou, não em tom de ameaça, mas como se estivesse realmente curiosa sobre o que seu discípulo estava pensando – É sobre a caçadora? – perguntou quase que maldosamente.

-Shizuka-sama... – queria pedir desculpas e dizer que não se importava, mas não conseguia, sentia-se totalmente impossibilitado de dizer que não se importava.

-Faz tempo que eu tenho notado... – a vampira levantou-se da poltrona e foi até ele acariciando seu rosto – Que eu não sou a pessoa que você mais preza nesse mundo... – seu tom mudou de cruel para um tanto amargurado.

Após terminar sua frase, virou as costas e voltou ao seu lugar:

-Se você gosta dela... Apenas não a deixe escapar por entre seus dedos... – falou baixo – Venha aqui... – com as próprias unhas fez um corte no braço e depois fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

-Shizuka-sama, se você...

-Não pretendo te transformar num vampiro... Apenas beba... Você vai precisar....

_Afinal... Você ama uma das cinco crianças que logo serão as maiores presas dos vampiros..._

_Shizuka-sama tem razão... Maru-chan... Eu vou estar sempre do seu lado_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A jovem herdeira dos Abarai estava sozinha no salão do dormitório da Lua, era dia e todos os seus colegas ainda dormiam com exceção dela que se encontra calada sentada no sofá enquanto balançava as pernas insistentemente como quem já está explodindo de impaciência:

-Akai-chan?? – uma sonolenta Arissa descia as escadas em seu robe de seda branco – O que ta fazendo aí a essa hora? – assim que desceu os degraus, sentou do lado da amiga no sofá.

-Pensando... – respondeu levando os dedos aos lábios, lembrando do inesquecível dia na gincana.

-No Kain... – disse abertamente, afinal a resposta sempre fora, desde o começo, bastante óbvia – Vai dar tudo certo... – pegou uma das mãos geladas da garota – Mas claro você vai me deixar te arrumar pro baile... – sorriu – E aposto que a Mandy vai querer te ajudar também...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TOC TOC

Já era tarde e todos os alunos, até as insistentes garotas que sempre tentavam vagar por ali para conseguir fotos dos alunos noturnos, já estavam se preparando para dormir em seus quartos:

-Pode entrar Rafael... – Kei disse sem tirar os olhos do livro de vampiros que lia.

-Como sabia que era eu? – o nobre perguntou mesmo já desconfiando da resposta.

-Você bate forte na porta e, é o único que tem coragem de entrar no nosso quarto.

-Imagina só por que... – Hayato saia do banheiro do quarto já vestido em seus pijamas e secando os negros cabelos com uma toalha.

-Isso não vem ao caso... – o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos respondeu sem se quer alterar seu tom voz, afinal, já estava ficando acostumado com seu colega – Qual é o problema? – perguntou ao Patiri enquanto voltava a ler seu livro.

-Resolvemos o problema dos presentes, mas... – parou de falar por um momento, afinal, sabia muito bem que os dois se irritariam quando dissesse o que iria falar – Já pensaram em como vão dar...

-Você é o único que ta preocupado com isso... – os outros dois responderam embora no fundo, eles também sentissem a insegurança no momento.

Hayato nunca havia feito nada além de treinar para ser um caçador e tentar buscar vingança ou pistas dos assassinos de seu clã, por isso nunca havia participado de nada igual, muito menos se apaixonado por uma garota de sua raça inimiga. Já Kei, não gostava dessas datas nem também havia se envolvido desse modo:

-Rafael... – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo – RESOLVEMOS UM PROBLEMA E VOCÊ VEM NOS LEMBRAR QUE TEMOS OUTRO????

-Ta... – o rapaz falou deixando o quarto – Vou perguntar pro Zero...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A escola estava uma verdadeira bagunça, por faltar apenas dois dias para o baile, as alunas do diurno procuravam ficar o mais belas possíveis para seus belos alunos do noturno. Na parte da noite não era tão diferente, contudo, cada vampira se preparava para certo par e também para receber o presente de dia White Day deste:

- Mandy-sama – a jovem Kamiya entrou no quarto da sangue-puro com uma grande caixa – O vestido que você encomendou chegou!

- Obrigada Hikari, chegou os outros também, não é? – questionou a rosada.

- Sim e a Tsuki já foi entregar, a Katsura que vai adorar o dela – pronunciou já imaginando a surpresa das humanas quanto aos vestidos.

- Ela vai detestar, nunca gostou destas roupas, mas afinal de contas é um baile e ela vai ter que usar – sorri – Não vejo a hora de chegar amanhã para eu passar a noite inteira com o Zero-kun.

- Pelo visto você esta ansiosa mesmo para saber que presente você irá ganhar – comenta rindo um pouco.

- Também, também – sorri meio corada – Mas você também deve estar feliz, qual será que é o presente deste ano?

- Não sei, ele inova todo ano – pronuncia calmamente.

- Hum – ela abre a caixa – Mudando de assunto, você já verificou tudo o que eu pedi?

- Sim, o baile sairá perfeito – o tom dela era serio, como se algo a mais fosse acontecer naquela grande noite.

- Certo – diz meio triste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto isso, a outra nobre seguidora da Dol Amroth entrava neste instante no dormitório das humanas, por sorte logo encontrou a Kiryuu:

- Tsuki?! – pergunta surpresa a dona dos cabelos ondulados ao vê-la carregando um monte de caixas.

- Katsura-san, a Mandy-sama pediu para entregar isso para algumas alunas – fala ao ver que a menina estava curiosa para ver o que tinha dentro – Você poderia entregar?

- Claro, para quem é? – muito simpática.

- Os nomes estão na caixa, são para você, para a Yuuki-san, para a Iino-san e para Maru-san – a vampira coloca as quatro enormes caixas nas mãos da moça que cambaleia por alguns instantes – Obrigada.

- De nada – a aluna do noturno se retira e a ex-caçadora segue para seu quarto.

- O que é isso? – questiona Maru ao ver a companheira de quarto colocar quatro caixas em sua cama.

- A Mandy-chan que mandou – ela pega uma que estava com o nome da amiga e entrega – Essa é pra você.

- Vindo dela eu não quero nada – a Ichihara olha o envelope que estava grudado em cima do pacote e estava escrito "Sobre o Ichiru", somente isso para fazê-la cooperar com uma maldita vampira.

- Não fala desse jeito, ela mandou com toda a boa vontade – repara agora que a amiga estava lendo o bilhete que veio com sua encomenda – O que está escrito?

- A razão para eu aceitar este vestido – pronuncia meio emburrada, mas feliz, pois só se vestiria aquela roupa pelo seu Ichiru.

- Vestido?! – abre correndo a caixa e vê um belo vestido azul claro, rodado, simplesmente fantástico – Eu não acredito que ela me mandou isso.

_Lembra um que eu usei quando menor..._

- O que você achou que era? Katsura, por acaso você se esqueceu que depois de amanhã é o baile? – a amiga realmente era avoada.

- Tinha esquecido completamente – responde meio sem graça, fazendo a outra sorrir.

- Você não tem que entregar as outras caixas? – questiona ao ver que ela havia esquecido completamente.

- É verdade, vou levar para a Iino e para Yuuki, você quer vir comigo? – convida.

- Não obrigada – fala como se ficar no quarto fosse seu interesse maior.

- Então tá – a loira se retira do quarto.

- Depois de um mês vou poder vê-lo novamente – sorri ao lembrar-se do bilhete "_Se você for ao baile não irá se arrepender/ durante a festa ele vai aparecer/ passando assim o resto da noite com você/ por isso deve estar perfeita para seu amor!_", por mais que odiasse a sangue-puro, em algumas horas, ela era muito útil.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Kiryuu ao sair do quarto, vai direto ao das amigas entregar a encomenda, bate na porta e é recebida com alegria e curiosidade no que estaria dentro das caixas que consigo trazia:

- Katsu o que tem nas caixas? – questiona a sobrinha do diretor.

- Encomenda enviada pela Mandy – respondeu entregando cada um para sua real dona.

- Hum... – a Iino é a primeira a abrir – Que lindo, é para usar depois de amanhã, certo?

- Sim, ela mandou para o baile – disse com um sorriso – Só ela para fazer isso.

- É maravilhoso – pronuncia a monitora ao ver um belo vestido branco.

- Ela tem bastante bom gosto – o vestido da morena era lilás tomara-que-caia, não muito curto e ao chegar à cintura torna-se rodado.

- Gente agora eu tenho que ir – fala já indo para a porta – Só vim mesmo entregar os vestidos.

- Agradeça a Mandy-chan pelos vestidos – diz Miharu.

- Certo – ela sai do quarto.

X-X

Katsura pulou a janela do corredor e aterrissou nos arredores da escola onde tudo era cercado pelas árvores. Sentou no chão e abriu a caixa onde estava seu vestido e voltou a analisá-lo, realmente nunca havia passado por sua mente que usaria algo do gênero novamente, na verdade, mesmo com a notícia do baile sempre ecoando em seus ouvidos, esquecera completamente que era assim que as pessoas iam vestidas para a ocasião.

_Bem, talvez eu fique bem com esse vestido e o Kan..._

-Pensando em deixar de ser uma garota teimosa e pensando em crescer?

-Yagari-sensei... – a ex-caçadora vociferou e guardou o vestido na caixa tampando-a – Algum problema?? – levantou-se pronta para deixar o local.

-Não... Só estava pensando... Se isso não tem nada a ver com um certo sangue-puro....

Nem houve tempo para a garota pensar e logo já estava voando para cima do homem com os punhos cerrados:

-Tenho te observado... – o caçador segura os dois socos que a aluna lhe mirava – Se você quer viver a fantasia de que será feliz sem qualquer problemas com um vampiro... Apenas vá em frente... – disse dando as costas para a garota e saído do local.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finalmente, após um mês, era o dia do tão esperado baile, todas as alunas da escola estavam se preparando em seus quartos, muitas já estavam prontas para começar a melhor noite de sua vida escolar.

- Katsura, você ainda não terminou de ser arrumar? – pergunta a Iino ao ver que a amiga estava lutando com a maquiagem – Cuidado! – foi tarde demais, ela já havia se sujado com o pote que caíra em seu vestido.

- O que eu faço agora? Parece que o pote caiu sem eu nem tocar – de repente uma batida é escutada.

- Deixa que eu vejo quem é – fala a caçadora de vampiros, que não estava ligando tanto para o vestido da amiga, ela abre e vê um caixa enorme escrito "Para Katsura-chan" – Katsura acho que sua salvação chegou – fala colocando a caixa em cima da cama.

- Isso é outro vestido? – se aproxima abrindo a caixa e vendo um belo vestido azul-marinho de alças, com pouco decote, longo e rodado, havia um bilhete "_Uma noite especial, merece uma roupa especial, espero que goste desta._" e embaixo havia a assinatura do Kaname.

- Ta explicado, porque o pote caiu do nada – pronuncia a Maru se dirigindo para a porta – Eu já vou indo, pois pelo que vejo você ainda vai demorar até se trocar, até mais tarde – sai, pois estava ansiosa para vê-lo, tinha um bom pressentimento quanto a noite.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo – diz Iino ao começar a ajudar a loira.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O baile já havia começado e na porta do salão o diretor Kaien conversava com Zero.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu ficarei vigiando a noite toda – falava o monitor.

- Mas não se divertirá? – questiona a outra monitora chegando.

- Filhinha, você está linda! – sorri a abraçando por um instante – Eu falei para o Zero, mas ele teima que tem que trabalhar hoje.

- E se acontece algo? – pergunta o jovem de madeixas prateadas.

- Não vai acontecer, mesmo porque se você não for participar do baile, acontecerá algo de errado, mas não será no baile e sim com você – diz divertido o diretor se referindo a sangue-puro de cabelos rosados.

- Falando nela – pronuncia a Yuuki já entrando no baile, assim como o diretor – Boa sorte Zero!

- Uau! – o Kiryuu ficara sem palavras após ver a sua namorada, a jovem estava magnífica com um belo vestido rosa, que era de alças finas, na parte superior havia vários diamantes já na parte inferior a cintura, longo e rodado; alem disso seus cabelos estavam uma parte presa em coque e a outra solta valorizando o seu comprimento – Você está maravilhosa.

- Obrigada – cora com o elogio e repara que o jovem ainda não havia colocado a flor em sua lapela – Só não me diga que você pretende ficar trabalhando durante a noite – já com certa irritação na voz.

- Pretendo – o rapaz realmente era corajoso ao pronunciar isso para sua namorada.

- Mas não vai mesmo – a rosada pega a rosa que estava em sua mão e coloca na roupa dele – Vamos.

- Mandy e se algo acontecer? – ele ainda a contrariava.

- Se algo acontecer, eu estarei lá para resolver – dá um selinho nele, para os dois entrarem no salão, chamando a atenção de todos pela roupa da aluna – Por que estão todos olhando para mim?

- Talvez seja pela sua roupa pouco chamativa – pronuncia irônico a ela.

- Vamos para um lugar no canto? – pede carinhosamente.

- Certo, é melhor assim – os dois seguem para a mesa, sentando muito próximos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A sangue-puro elétrica e seu primo entram juntos no salão chamando bastante atenção, trajava um vestido tomara-que-caia da cor roxa, longo, rodado, com bastante luxo, feito por um dos mais famosos estilistas do mundo, seus belos cabelos estavam soltos. As fãs do Hanabusa, não gostam nada de os dois entrarem de mãos dadas e irem sentar juntos num lugar afastado.

- Acho que suas queridas não gostaram de você ter entrado comigo – pronuncia feliz.

- Mas foi melhor assim, pelo bem delas – fala brincando.

- Concordo – diz sem querer – Ei? O que você esta querendo dizer com isso?

- Nada – solta entre abafadas risadas.

- Acho bom mesmo – afirma – Mas to estranhando você não ir até elas, afinal é White Day, não teria que retribuir as dezenas de chocolates que ganhou – o provoca.

- Pois o único presente que tenho aqui é para o primeiro presente que recebi e o que eu mais gostei – aquela noite que começava, trazia a mágica do amor no ar, iniciando com um simples comentário.

- Nani? – a jovem cora e fica sem graça com o primo que lhe entregar uma caixa enorme – Obrigada.

- Espero que você goste – pronuncia se aproximando dela – Montei pensando em você – sussurra em seu ouvido, deixando-a intrigada.

- Posso abrir? – questiona cada vez mais curiosa.

- Claro, fique a vontade – ainda diz perto de seu ouvido, de uma maneira mais especial, soltando um arrepio da sangue-puro.

- ... – a jovem ficou sem palavras, mas resolveu logo abrir o embrulho que estava em suas mãos, tendo uma surpresa ao encontrar algo que parecia ser um livro "Momentos Inesquecíveis de um Relacionamento" – É um álbum? – nunca imaginaria que este seria o presente dele, imaginava algo completamente diferente.

- Sim – já havia imaginado a feição da prima quando resolveu preparar aquele presente – Achei que esse seria o presente ideal para nós, só preenchi o começo, afinal nunca se sabe o que pode vir depois para completar este álbum, não acha? – suas palavras soaram de forma inocente, com um pouco de malicia contida e uma maneira de demonstrar os sentimentos confusos em seu peito.

- Com certeza – ela foi observando as fotos, as primeiras eram de sua infância, conforme ela mudava de pagina aumentavam um pouco, até que chegou a uma pagina que tinha fotos da ilha, ela corou ao ver algumas que eram de beijos deles – Como você conseguiu estas fotos?

- É... A Mandy-sama que me entregou – confessa, meio sem graça por ter colocado aquelas fotos.

Flash Back

_- Aidou-kun é o presente da Arissa? – questiona atrás dele, que leva um susto por estar tão concentrado e não ter percebido a presença da sangue-puro rosada se aproximando._

_- Não! – pronuncia corado._

_- Hehe... Nestas horas é bom ler pensamento, não acha? – brinca com ele e depois estende um envelope – Acho que ela iria adorar estas fotos no álbum._

_- Nani? – o loiro abre e cora ao ver as fotos da ilha – Mas o que significa isso? – percebe que estava falando sozinho, pois a Dol Amroth já havia saído – Não acredito que ela separou isso, mas até que não é uma má idéia colocar – começa então a colar no álbum._

Fim Flash Back

- Tinha mesmo que ter o dedo da Mandy nisso – sorri ainda meio corada.

- É... gostou? – pergunta bem próximo a ela.

- Sim – percebe que o nobre já estava agora com os lábios a dois centímetros do seu, então fecha os olhos para sentir aquela doce sensação do beijo dele que foi se aprofundando, coisa que chamou a atenção de muita gente no salão, mas que foi ignorada pelo jovem casal de primos, que mesmo não sabendo se aquilo era amor, se entregavam aos instintos de seus corpos, proporcionando a um momento feliz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A última sangue-puro ao entrar no salão, trajava um vestido vinho, com mangas curtas, longo e rodado, com muitas pedras preciosas na parte superior, seus cabelos estavam como sempre amarrados com as marias-chiquinhas, estava deslumbrante, coisa que não fugiu aos olhos de vários alunos da turma do dia, contudo como sempre andava com o nobre Akatsuki ao seu lado, que parecia mais com seu guarda-costas.

- Vamos nos sentar mais afastados – sugere o jovem.

- Pode ser – para ela essa era a melhor opção, pois sentiria mais a vontade somente com ele.

- Aqui está bom? – confirma ao mostrar uma mesa bem no canto e próximo a janela.

- Sim – ela se senta perto da janela, o rapaz acaba por se sentar ao lado dela – A noite está linda, não acha? – sabia que nos próximos minutos ficaria tudo em silêncio, como sempre.

- Sim – na verdade não observava pela janela e sim, não conseguia retirar os olhos da jovem, o jeito que ela estava realçava mais sua beleza.

Após esta ultima palavra do vampiro, o silêncio resolver aparecer, foram minutos sem nada a ser dito, a dona dos olhos vermelhos apenas observava a paisagem lá fora fingindo que não estava em um baile e que ele era sua companhia, já o nobre não tirara o olho nem um sequer segundo dela, estava hipnotizado por aquela que deveria apenas proteger.

No entanto, nem percebeu que aos poucos ia se aproximando, até que ela enfim percebeu e virou, o desejo dos dois que há meses havia sido evidenciado na gincana, agora voltava, em um beijo que seu impedimento foi impossível de ter ocorrido. Desta vez, o beijo foi bem mais profundo transbordado em sentimentos repreendidos pela ética vampira que separava suas raças. Kain, só por esta noite, se deixou livre para amá-la, como se essa fosse à última noite de suas vidas, a fazendo feliz pelo menos por esta vez, afinal aquilo para ele era como uma parte do presente de White Day.

- Kain... – pronuncia um pouco corada e ofegante – Obrigada...

- ... – não respondeu nada, apenas a abraçou, ficando assim por um tempo, para logo depois se separar, coisa que assustou a aluna do noturno, já achando que tudo iria se repetir, contudo se surpreendeu com o pacote que ele lhe oferecia – Feliz White Day.

- Posso abrir? – ao receber a afirmação, abre o belo embrulho se deparando com uma caixinha de musica, similar ao que ela havia visto na mansão Akatsuki – Obrigada.

- Há uma incógnita na caixinha, ao resolvê-la, você irá descobrir o outro presente.

- Nani? – a jovem achou estranho, mas ao observá-lo mais um pouco, notou que havia dois bonequinhos que deveriam ser postos em uma base que girava conforme a valsa tocava, encaixou-os então tomando um susto ao perceber um brilho aparecer e deste saiu um belo ursinho de pelúcia branco segurando um coração escrito 'Kimi o ai shiteru' – Kawaii, arigato gozaimasu.

- Iie – novamente se aproxima dela para iniciar um doce beijo de amor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A nobre Souen entrou no salão e se isolou um pouco, já que não queria que nenhum aluno do dia a incomodasse, como se isso fosse possível, a única exceção seria o Sasaki, pois seu interior estava desejando que ele retribuísse de alguma forma o presente de Valentine's Day. A jovem estava elegante, trajava um vestido negro tomara-que-caia que se tornava rodado abaixo da cintura, seus cabelos pardos estavam presos em um coque com duas mechas na sua frente.

A vampira notou que o representante da turma A a observava, sabia que não demoraria muito para que aquele chato viesse a ela, esta era uma das razões de detestar festas entre os dois períodos. O viu caminhar, mas para sua sorte, o caçador aproximou-se antes, deixando aquele incomodo irritado.

- Você está linda – elogia bem próximo a ela.

- Obrigada – Ruka não sabia o porquê, mas sempre que se aproximavam sua face começava a esquentar, deixando-a corada.

- Para você – estende uma caixinha para ela – Feliz White Day.

- Posso abrir? – ao abri ela se depara com um belo bracelete de diamantes com pedrinhas no formato de imagens até então desconhecidos – Obrigada.

- Posso colocar – ela afirma com a cabeça, o moreno põe no braço e repara que a jovem já sente os efeitos da pulseira – É um amuleto para você que ainda será de muita eficiência.

- Interessante – em seu interior sentiu como se uma parte dele se juntasse a si – Não vejo à hora de saber para que servirá – seu presenteador sorri e se aproxima começando um beijo.

A cada caricia que o casal trocava, desde quando se conheceram, fazia com que ficassem mais unidos, aquele presente ainda guardava muitos segredos, cujos um dia seriam muito importante para a sobrevivência deles e de seus amigos. A alma deles havia encontrado finalmente uma razão para assumir o amor que sentiam mesmo uma sendo vampira e o outro um caçador, não tinha mais volta, então poderiam se preciso enfrentar uma guerra contra os que se opusessem.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A estilosa Tooya Rima não liga nenhum um pouco de chamar a atenção dos humanos quando entra, estava com um vestido vermelho claro, com pouquíssimas pedras preciosas, tomara-que-caia, longo, perfeita na opinião dos rapazes. Logo ao chegar segue na direção de Oshare Kei que estava meio isolado num canto, de braços cruzados:

-Oi... – pronuncia um pouco sem graça ao se aproximar.

-Oi... – fala um pouco sem graça, mas logo se irritando com sua própria atitude – Para você...

Gentilmente o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos pegou uma das mãos da nobre, e com seus próprios dedos a abriu e colocou ali um pequeno embrulho, nada muito grandioso, e logo em seguida a fechou:

-Espero que goste... – disse um pouco mais confortável com a situação.

Apesar de ter planejado dizer "Feliz White Day" as palavras simplesmente não queriam sair de sua boca, mas no final das contas estava tudo bem, o que importava era que estavam juntos daquele jeito.

A jovem abriu cuidadosamente o embrulho e se deparou com uma caixinha, a qual abriu vagarosamente, na verdade, para ela o tempo de abrir o presente parecia ter levado séculos, mas assim que o fez, seu coração disparou. Dentro da pequena caixa havia um par de brincos com dois corações feitos de rubis que eram presos por uma correntinha de ouro:

-Que lindo... – falou doce e silenciosamente mesmo sem perceber.

-Eram da minha mãe... Embora eu não me lembre muito bem dela...

-Posso?? – perguntou apontando para os brincos e assim que conseguiu um sinal afirmativo do rapaz, colocou os brincos que combinavam perfeitamente com seu vestido.

-Vamos nos sentar?? – perguntou já procurando por alguma mesa do salão.

-Claro...

Assim que o casal deu os braços e começou a andar pelo salão até uma mesa, todos os rapazes da turma do dia pareciam queimar em raiva. A bela Rima sempre fora uma pessoa quieta, e até inalcançável, apesar de a adorarem, no fundo sempre havia um pensamento de que ela nunca daria trela para eles e acabaria com um aluno de sua turma, mas vê-la agora, com um colega deles, e pior, alguém que não era tão fanático por ela como eles, era simplesmente como o fim dos tempos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Ren e o Shiki entraram juntos, qualquer um que os visse diria que são um casal, contudo ambos não afirmavam nada a respeito. Desde a viagem, andavam muito próximos, no Valentine's Day, a nobre dera para ele uma cesta de chocolates, contudo não aconteceu nada que levasse a amizade para um namoro, mesmo após alguns beijos e outras caricias.

Contudo, entraram e logo se separaram. A moça estava com um vestido do estilo gothic-loli, que a deixava muito atraente, tanto que após ficar sozinha, não demorou muito para os alunos do diurno irem até ela com presentes:

- Obrigada – recebe todos, mesmo não tendo presenteado nenhum dos meninos que a presenteavam.

- Você está linda – afirma um deles se aproximando mais dela.

- Espero que goste do meu presente princesa – outro pronuncia.

Não demorou muito para a vampira estar cercada de admiradores, apesar de ela adorar ser bajulada pelos alunos do Day Class, naquela noite eles pareciam mais animais em cima de uma presa, aquilo acabou por incomodá-la. Contudo, não incomodou só ela, mas também o Senri, que por alguma razão estava sentindo uma raiva enorme daqueles alunos. O nobre de cabelos ruivos, aos poucos foi se aproximando, alguns apenas assistiram a cena que se desenroscaria dos ciúmes dele:

- Com licença – pediu educadamente, mas seu tom de fúria era notável, principalmente, pois os humanos fingiram não escutar – Dá para vocês saírem da frente – novamente tentou, para novamente não ser ouvido, simplesmente, abriu caminho a força, assustando a lolita, que ao mesmo tempo sentia-se aliviada, como se Shiki fosse sua única salvação, mas o que realmente a surpreendeu, foi que após abrir caminho até ela, o jovem a puxou para si e a beijou na frente de todos.

Após isso, os garotos que estavam a rodeando saíram, deixando os dois a sós. O casal estava corado, mas Shiki não pode conter o sorriso nos lábios, afinal, tinha gostado do ato impulsivo que havia tomado.

- Shiki! O que deu em você? – a Kuochi não sabia o que sentia e ficou sem mais reação quando ele entregou o presente – Para mim?

- Feliz White Day – isso fora a única coisa que ele havia pensado para responder a ela.

- Obrigada – ela estava muito corada – Posso abrir? – ao abrir teve a surpresa de receber um objeto decorativo, nele tinha uma estrela e uma lua dentro de um coração, ao tocar a jovem notou que o material era feito de uma substancia que brilhava no escuro.

- É para quando estiver em seu quarto no escuro sozinha, sempre se lembrar que estarei do seu lado – sussurra em seus ouvidos para logo abraçá-la e beijá-la novamente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maru, Iino e Katsura estavam de saída do dormitório do Sol, e apesar de ansiedade de chegar ao baile quase explodi-las, as três tinham as pernas tremendo e andavam como se tivesse pesos amarrados às pernas:

-Ok! Chega disso!! – a loira irritou ao ver o quão patético aquilo estava.

-É, melhor nos apressarmos! – a jovem dos cabelos negros sorriu animada em finalmente ir ao baile da companhia de seu namorado.

Assim que andavam, um pouco mais apressadas, o nobre dos cabelos loiros apareceu no caminho:

-Iino-chan! – acenava.

-Takuma... – a garota sorriu, mas antes que saísse às pressas ao encontro do rapaz, virou-se para as amigas – Acho que vou me separar agora... – corou enquanto sorria como se fosse explodir de animação.

-Bom baile! – Maru e Katsura disseram enquanto davam uma piscadela para a amiga.

-Obrigada!!

Após, se "despedir", a Miharu apressou-se até o nobre e o casal foi junto de mãos dadas para o baile, enquanto as duas estavam logo atrás deles.

A ex-caçadora olhava tudo com a maior curiosidade e animação. Desde pequena que ia a bailes da associação dos caçadores de vampiros, e pensando sinceramente, sempre achara tudo à maior das chatices, tanto que ela e Zero sempre ficavam no terraço do local brincando de "caçadores de vampiros profissionais", às vezes sozinhos e às vezes com outras crianças, mas dessa vez, pela primeira vez estava animada, tanto que em nenhum momento ficou brava ao colocar o vestido refinado e arrumar como uma "garota" esperava animada pelo baile:

-Você parece bem feliz... – a caçadora comentou ao notar que a amiga olhava tudo com uma expressão bastante feliz e infantil.

-É que eu sempre achei essas coisas... Sabe, baile... Vestido... Pra mim era tudo uma chatice e agora... É tudo tão legal... – sorriu ao terminar a frase.

-É, eu me lembro... – falou num tom mais simpático que o normal.

-Já você e o Ichiru pareciam não achar tão chato! Lembro-me que até dançaram uma vez... – o tom da jovem dos cabelos dourados parecia um tanto triste apesar do sorriso, afinal, sentia falta daquele tempo.

-Sim... – Maru sorriu verdadeiramente – Chegamos... – falou ao pararem em frente à entrada – Vou ficar aqui fora por enquanto... Depois eu entro... – disse encostando-se na parede do lado de fora e dando olhares para que a colega entrasse.

-Está bem... – sorriu antes de entrar às pressas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuuki, apesar de vestida para o baile, ficava de olho nas garotas do diurno que pareciam prestes a atacar os vampiros por mais contraditório que aquilo fosse:

-Ei? Kurosu? – um grupo de garotas chegou perto da monitora.

-Oi! – sorriu meio sem graça ao sentir a aura de poucos amigos.

-Não vai nos atrapalhar essa noite não é??

-Essa é uma noite para a turma do dia e da noite celebrarem juntos! Mas mesmo assim não posso deixar que as coisas saiam do controle! – proferiu as palavras com veemência.

-Tanto faz... Não vamos sair do limite, mas queremos que não chegue perto do Rafael-kun!!!

-É! Você vive com ele!! Pode muito bem dar uma trégua essa noite e ficar bem longe!

Apesar de nunca arrumar briga e saber que nada poderia impedi-las de chegar perto do vampiro do dia, Yuuki sentiu crescer no peito uma enorme vontade de dizer que era contra as regras ou qualquer coisa que as pudessem impedir:

-Ele é uma pessoa, e pode escolher muito bem quem ele quer como companhia! – esbravejou.

-Tem razão... Mas se você não estiver aqui...

Logo o grupo de garotas fechou um circulo em volta da monitora, tanto que ela mal podia ser vista:

-Com licença... – o Patiri falou em tom baixo com o grupo – Por acaso vocês viram a Yuuki?

-Não! – todas responderam juntas com um sorriso falso.

-Quem é essa pessoa aí no meio? – perguntou num tom sério e nada simpático, tanto que fez com que todas as suas fãs saíssem da frente e deixassem a monitora à mostra – Que bom que te achei... – falou ainda encarando as garotas – Tudo bem?

-Sim, eu só estava conversando e...

-Não cheguem mais perto dela... – o rapaz atropelou a fala da garota e olhou fixamente para o grupinho – Nem de mim... – seus olhos ficaram vermelhos como os dos outros vampiros por um momento.

-Mas...Rafa...

-Apenas vão embora... – colocou-se na frente de Yuuki – Não vou deixar que façam nada com a Yuuki, e se é por causa de mim que estão maltratando ela, é melhor ficarem longe...

_Rafael..._

Logo o silêncio se instaurou entre o casal e o grupo de garotas, ninguém falava e os dois lados continuavam se encarando:

-Está bem... – a aparente líder das garotas disse com a voz tremida e logo se retirou da vista deles.

-Ah... Obrigada... – Yuuki disse nervosamente, colocando-se de frente para ele – Mas desse modo...

-Não me importo... – respondeu já sabendo que ela iria dizer que ele estava perdendo suas fãs – Afinal eu vim pra esse baile pra te ver...

-Ah... – novamente as palavras pareciam não querer sair de sua boca.

-Por falar em te ver... Feliz White Day...- entregou um embrulho para monitora.

-O...Obrigada!!! – fez uma reverência e um tanto destrambelhadamente começou a abrir o presente.

-Espero que goste... O ex-hunter que cuidou de mim me deu isso... Disse que era para ligar duas pessoas ou algo do gênero... Eu não sei direito... Eu era pequeno quando ele me contou a história... – sorriu um tanto sem graça.

-É lindo... – Yuuki abriu o embrulho e seus olhos vislumbraram duas belas pulseiras douradas, uma com pequenas pedras vermelhas e outro com pequenas azuis – Mas... São um par...? – o rapaz acenou positivamente – Então, você pode usar a azul não é??

A jovem pegou a pulseira de pedras azuis e colocou-a no pulso do nobre:

-Assim nós estamos sempre ligados! – sorriu enquanto colocava a vermelha em seu pulso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsura parecia vagar perdida pelo salão, era tanta gente e tanto barulho que nem sabia por onde começar a procurar por Kaname:

-Katsura-chan? – Akai, que estava numa mesa no canto do salão junto de Kain, chamou a atenção da garota – Procurando o Kaname-san? – a ex-caçadora fez que sim – Ele está no terraço... – a puro sangue sorriu gentilmente.

Sem mais esperar ou dar bola para o par de sapatos de salto alto que a impedia de andar tão livremente, a jovem quase que correu pelo local até chegar ao terraço, onde o jovem Kuran estava camuflado pela sombra que ali fazia:

-Oi... – disse um pouco corada chamando a atenção do sangue-puro que olhava fixamente a paisagem.

-Katsura-chan... – Kaname virou-se vagarosamente ficando de frente para ela – Fico feliz que o vestido tenha lhe caído bem...

-Ah! Obrigada! – a ex-caçadora riu um tanto sem graça e em passos lentos, sem fazer contato visual, foi se aproximando do rapaz – Meus bailes estão destinados a serem passados no terraço... – riu para si mesma por um momento para depois ficar sem graça – Na verdade aqui está muito bom... – sorriu.

Sem muitos rodeios, Kaname enlaçou um dos braços na cintura da jovem e a puxou para si:

-Poderia me dar à honra desta dança? – pergunta com o rosto próximo ao dela.

-S...Sim... – responde a garota entre gaguejos.

Por sorte tinha seus reflexos e a capacidade de acompanhar os movimentos de Kaname, afinal, nas aulas de luta de um hunter era sempre ressaltado o quão importante era enxergar e se encaixar nos movimentos do inimigo, caso contrário, seu par, apesar de sangue-puro, já teria saído hospitalado dali já que a jovem nunca havia aprendido a dançar na vida:

-Está indo bem... – o Kuran riu levemente por um momento – Quem diria que você iria usar suas habilidades para dançar com um vampiro e não matá-lo... – comentou quase que sussurrando no ouvido de Katsura.

-Imagina... Faz tempo que eu não tenho mais esse tipo de desejo... – falou um tanto mais séria, mas ainda assim sorrindo – Eu realmente não sei... Qual é a diferença... – pequenas lágrimas rolaram a fazendo parar de dançar.

_Okaa-san... Eu não te entendo..._

-...O meu primo virou um ex-humano, exatamente o tipo o qual nós matávamos... E...Vocês nobres ou puro sangue, não são tão diferentes de qualquer outro humano...

-Katsura-chan... – o rapaz, docemente, fez a jovem olhá-lo nos olhos – Então... Você não vê problema nenhum em passar sua vida ao lado de um vampiro...?

-Ah...Eu... – a ex-caçadora corou violentamente, chegava a não saber o que pensar.

-Então não se importaria... – Kaname tirou do pescoço da garota as mechas de cabelo que ali pousavam e pouco a pouco foi aproximando suas presas da pele branca dela – Se eu...

Fazia tempo que não sentia aquela aura, aquela aura de um vampiro prestes a morder sua presa. Sentia o hálito quente bater em sua pele e seu corpo congelar por um momento, aquilo não era ruim, por alguns segundos pareceu não achar nenhum problema em ser mordida por ele.

_Mas se ele me morder... Eu vou..._

Assim que sentiu os dentes afiados roçarem levemente sua pele, posicionou rapidamente seus braços para que pudesse impedi-lo, mas antes que fizesse qualquer movimento, Kaname afastou-se rapidamente:

-Me perdoe... – fala mais uma vez quase num sussurro – Eu não me atreveria a fazer isso... – termina a frase sorrindo – Aliás, eu já havia decidido que vou te proteger...

_Do quê? Por quê?_

-...Por isso... – o sangue-puro levou a mão ao bolso do uniforme e tirou uma pequena caixinha – Aceite esse anel... – Kaname abriu a pequena caixa deixando a mostra um anel, que tinha uma rosa delicada feita de pedras vermelhas e em toda a extensão, vários símbolos em prata os quais a garota não sabia decifrar – Na promessa de que apesar dos tormentos nós vamos ficar juntos...

Katsura não disse nada, apenas olhava fixamente para o puro sangue a sua frente que gentilmente colocava o anel em seu dedo e logo em seguida beijava-lhe a mão:

-Obrigada... Nós vamos ficar juntos... É uma promessa... Por isso eu vou fazer de tudo... – finalmente a jovem respondeu entre sorrisos.

-Daí um dia você será... Kuran Katsura...

Logo que terminou a frase, Kaname voltou a puxá-la para si, mas dessa vez, de modo rápido e doce, levou seus lábios aos dela enquanto a envolvia em seus braços, primeiro com um beijo leve, tão doce que a garota poderia jurar que havia um encanto ali, depois crescendo, como se tudo já passado e não passado por eles estivesse sido jogado naquele beijo, inclusive a promessa:

-Obrigado... – assim que o beijo terminou, o rapaz ainda não a largou, e continuou a abraçá-la com seus rosto ainda muito próximos.

-Ah...É melhor nós irmos para o salão agora... – a ex-caçadora comentou ao notar que algumas alunas pareciam agitadas no salão por não encontrarem o Kuran.

-Tudo bem... – respondeu calmo, pegando a mão da loira e voltando ao salão.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto todos estavam no salão, a caçadora Ichihara saía, sem ser notada, para a floresta que fica nas dependências do colégio. Mesmo sendo uma Hunter, estava sendo difícil passar por ali por causa dos trajes, seu vestido era longo da cor prateada escura com finas alças e um belo decote, seus cabelos estavam com um belo penteado que tornava a jovem mais bonita. Assim que se distanciou o suficiente, tanto que o barulho do baile não passava de meros ruídos, assustou com uma mão que tocou seu ombro:

- Maru-chan! – pronuncia atrás dela o gêmeo caçula encantado com a beleza da morena – Você está magnífica – pronuncia verdadeiramente do modo doce como fazia quando era menor

- Obrigada – se vira corada e observa um pacote nas mãos dele – Para mim? – sorri como se voltasse anos atrás.

- Sim – entrega – Feliz White Day! Espero que goste do presente.

- Obrigada – abre se deparando com uma adaga, em sua bainha existiam símbolos estranhos – O que significa?

- Um dia você saberá e neste dia eles irão lhe proteger, por isso sempre ande com essa adaga perto de você – diz começando a acariciar seu rosto – Isso é uma herança que só pode ser entregue a uma pessoa que de certa forma já faz parte da sua vida – pausa um pouco – Depois de anos eu entendi para quem deveria ser entregue – respira – Para alguém que eu amasse muito, você – terminando suas palavras com uma caricia que Maru esperava há muito tempo, um beijo, aquele que durou anos para chegar, contudo veio no melhor momento.

O sentimento dela por ele, neste instante passou a protegê-lo de uma das maiores dores que viria nesta noite. A razão de ele estar ali, não era simplesmente por um desejo de ficar ao lado de sua amada, foi uma ordem enviada por um destino que foi previsto um mês atrás.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voltando ao grande baile, a famosa cúpida do noturno, tentava em vão chamar a atenção do namorado que simplesmente resolvera dar mais valor a seu trabalho como monitor do que a sua amada:

- Zero – o chamava pela milésima vez na noite – Se você quer tanto dar uma volta pelo salão, pode ir, já que está tão preocupado aqui, vá patrulhar para ver se encontra o algo que está te perturbando – pronuncia com certa mágoa na voz.

- Desculpa – fala antes de se levantar – Vai ser bem rápido, prometo.

- Certo – após se retirar a mesa, a jovem se levanta e segue para uma das varandas – Novamente isso – ao chegar observa a paisagem lá fora, coisa, com toda certeza, mais interessante que o interior do salão – De novo sozinha, será este meu destino? Às vezes acho que sou um incômodo para o Zero, é sempre assim, o dever em primeiro lugar – não consegue segurar mais suas lágrimas – Meu destino, assim como o de todos os sangues-puros é a solidão, tentando escapar ou não o resultado novamente se repetirá em todas as tentativas – sua dor era constante, não importava a situação, a conclusão terminaria na tristeza de seu ser.

- Mandy? – após minutos consigo mesma estaria ela ouvindo vozes? Não, um dos culpados pelo seu atual sofrimento havia voltado – Tudo bem? Eu te procurei pelo salão inteiro, desculpa – o Kiryuu só escutava os soluços dela, pois a rosada continuava virada para a paisagem.

- ... – o silêncio se instaurou naquele pequeno ambiente onde estavam, até que a sangue-puro sente o braço dele em sua cintura – Me perdoa – a única frase que não poderia dizer, mas disse.

- Nani? Mandy, você realmente não muda – naquele relacionamento havia novamente a repetição do sofrimento dela e um pedido de desculpas sem se ter feito nada, isso o machucava, porém a sua única resposta era o silêncio.

- É... O meu problema está no meu sangue e na minha raça – o fato de ser vampira acabava implicando nisso, trauma que trouxera da infância e do meio da adolescência.

- Você sabe que não é este só o problema, mas esta não é a melhor hora para discutirmos isso – afirma a virando para si – Você não sabe o quanto me dói te ver assim e ainda saber que é por minha culpa – sua voz saiu um pouco embaçada, contudo isso não era o que interessava, já que havia estendido uma caixinha de veludo a ela – Espero que goste. Feliz White Day!

- Obrigada – ainda trazia em sua fala a tristeza guardada no peito, abriu tão logo para descobrir um belo colar, o símbolo desconhecido se repetia para uma nova garota no centro de um pingente com o formato de um coração – O que significa?

- Quando eu era pequeno entregaram para mim e para o meu irmão itens valiosos da nossa herança, neles vieram futuros presentes para a mulher a quem cada um de nós amasse de verdade, para mim veio este colar, ele lhe protegerá de qualquer vampiro ou caçador, formando uma barreira poderosíssima – neste instante o colar pisca e nele aparece gravado "Mandy" – Ande sempre com ele, que será como se eu estivesse do seu lado, verdadeiramente é um pedaço da minha alma que está aqui – aponta para o pingente – Quando você precisar você vai ser protegida – termina.

- Não sei nem o que dizer – a tristeza se dissipou, só restando à emoção da homenagem de seu amado – Por que para mim? Por que agora?

- Pois você é a mulher que eu amo, sobre a razão de ser hoje, já tinha decidido que você era a dona do colar, mas não sabia quando entregar, eu pensei em te dar de aniversario, só que a Katsura teve um pressentimento que o certo era eu te entregar hoje – explica já abrindo o fecho de seu presente e colocando no pescoço da Dol Amroth, para logo a envolver em seus braços e beijar-lhe.

- Obrigada – se entrega aos carinhos de seu Zero – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – questiona após um tempo.

- Sim – detestava quando ela perguntava desta maneira, pois na maioria das vezes a jovem poderia ler seus pensamentos, mas essas coisas a rosada preferia ouvir da própria boca dele.

- O que o Ichiru-kun recebeu para entregar para a mulher amada? – pergunta curiosa, ignorando a cara que o caçador havia feito ao escutar o nome do irmão.

- Uma adaga com estes mesmos símbolos, meu pai me falou uma vez, quando ele não estava por perto, que esta arma já tinha uma dona, apesar de ele nunca saber, seu destino quando nasceu foi entregar a ela, para protegê-la em um momento exato – profere serio.

- Seu pai falou quem era esta dona?

- A dona nasceu com o destino traçado em ser uma guerreira, ele não explicou bem essa parte, mas eu conclui quem é... Você sabe a história completa, não é? – confirma após analisar a feição da vampira.

- Sei, porém não posso revelar 90% dos conhecimentos a respeito disso – suspira – A história veio com meus poderes e como herança da família Dol Amroth.

- Mistérios, é o que ronda tudo por aqui, certo? – o laço das famílias vampíricas e hunters trazia um futuro obscuro para seus pertencentes, disso o gêmeo sabia, contudo só desejar conhecer mesmo toda a verdade que nunca vinha completa.

- Vamos entrar? – a graciosa de olhos azuis o puxa levemente para retornar ao interior do lugar, afinal a valsa começaria – Podemos dançar?

- Eu tenho escolha? – a namorada queria dançar com ele desde a ilha e claro que não dispensaria esta oportunidade.

- Nenhuma – sorri, se ajeitando para iniciar seu ultimo momento de paz das próximas horas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Os casais estavam prontos para a valsa, a decoração havia sido modificada somente para esta situação, todos que estavam com um par foram chamados para transformar aquela cena de um feriado em um momento único que seria registrado na escola.

A suave melodia se iniciou, assim como os leves passos pelo salão que acompanhavam o ritmo do amor. Isso não era diferente para a sobrinha do diretor e seu acompanhante, a jovem encantara seu par, pois além de ficar magnífico o vestido lilás em seu corpo, a maneira que estava arrumada a tornava mais especial. Porém, ela era a única que ainda não havia ganhado seu presente e graças à demora estava temendo o que seu namorado poderia inventar.

A Miharu percebia agora que a cada movimento da dança, o Takuma se aproximava mais, até que pode sentir seus lábios sendo pressionados gentilmente pelos dele, se surpreendeu de inicio, contudo foi se entregando ao carinho recebido. Quando a primeira música se encerrou, a luz se apagou, o que assustou a todos, para novamente se acender com uma chuva de pétalas de rosa de todas as cores, tornando o momento ainda mais especial.

- Para você, Feliz White Day! – fala ao se separar entregando um pacote dourado – Espero que seja de seu agrado.

- Obrigada, posso abrir? – estava encantada pelo momento em que recebera o presente.

- Não pode, deve – seu sorriso passava muita confiança e ternura.

- Certo – ao abrir se depara com um livro, em sua capa havia símbolos estranhos, mas pressentia que em seu interior tinha um grande enigma que guardava, além de uma bela surpresa, um poder que por ela deveria ser decifrado – Adorei!

- Sabia que ia gostar, este livro é especial, se você souber utilizá-lo te ajudará bastante – sorriu ainda mais – Não era exatamente o que queria te dar, afinal isso não é nem um pouco empolgante – pronuncia malicioso deixando-a corada – Mas é o presente que combina mais com você.

- Por isso que gostei tanto – ela estava fascinada, sua vontade era de pesquisar o livro naquele instante, contudo aquilo o loiro não a deixaria fazer, percebeu após ser puxada para um novo beijo de amor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após a bela homenagem do colégio ao amor entre os alunos, os casais voltaram para os locais onde estavam, exceto por um, a ex-caçadora de vampiros ficou sozinha após a valsa, por motivo desconhecido, seu par pedirá licença e sumirá de sua vista, coisa que a deixou preocupada:

- Para onde será que o Kaname foi? – pressentia que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Katsura você não estava acompanhada? Foi abandonada? – questiona Zero em um tom de zombaria quando sua prima se aproxima onde estava com Mandy.

- Ele sumiu de repente, como se tivesse algo mais importante para se preocupar – desabafa até que percebe que a rosada se levanta séria.

- Aonde você vai Mandy? – pergunta o Kiryuu paralisando logo em seguida – Esse cheiro – não foi o único que sentirá, pois os outros vampiros da festa também se agitaram.

- Não deixem NINGUÉM sair! – fala na porta para seus seguidores após correr pelo salão inteiro – Vou sozinha, não me sigam! – corre para a fora, criando então uma barreira ao redor da onde saíra, para que nenhum vampiro a seguisse.

- O que aconteceu? Cadê a Mandy? – pergunta desesperado o gêmeo mais velho, mas sem os outros humanos perceberem.

- Esse cheiro é de um sangue-puro – pronuncia Aidou se aproximando, com sua prima.

- Temos que ver o que aconteceu – fala Akai ao chegar e ver aquele pequeno tumulto.

- A Mandy-sama nos ordenou para não deixarmos ninguém sair – afirma Hikari.

- Mas eu sou namorado dela – protesta o monitor.

- As ordens dela foram clara, ninguém sai daqui, incluindo você Zero – diz Yami que pela voz era perceptível a preocupação com sua mestra.

- O que ela quer com isso? – o Hanabusa estava impaciente.

- Eu entendo o lado dela – explica Arissa – Se todos nós sairmos haverá confusão entre os alunos do dia, o máximo que podemos fazer é ficarmos calmamente aqui, sem fazer nenhum alarde – sua seriedade assustava.

- Mesmo porque antes de se distanciar daqui, ela projetou uma barreira na qual nenhum de vocês conseguiria passar – completa a Abarai.

- Só espero que não aconteça nada com ela – o vampiro de cabelos prateados voltara novamente ao seu lugar, onde estava sua prima, também nervosa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Com muita velocidade, a sangue-puro de madeixas róseas chegara a seu destino, onde outra vampira estava sendo atacada por alguém muito conhecido, novamente aquela cena, no antigo dormitório dos alunos da noite, no prédio onde mais nenhum aluno usava, havia um vermelho intenso espalhado, o sangue que jorrava da sangue-puro.

- Não acredito que você repetiu está cena, seu maldito – lágrimas saiam de seus globos oculares, assim como sua pele ficava pálida de tamanho espanto.

- Mandy-sama – proferiu em seus últimos suspiros Shizuka – Diga ao Ichiru para voltar para ficar na escola... – estas foram suas ultimas palavras.

- Eu direi – a dor era espalhada pelo clima, onde o Kuran terminava de beber o sangue de sua vitima – Por que você fez isso?

- Diferente de quando te mordi na nossa infância, na qual eu não tinha controle sobre minhas ações e meus desejos, agora Mandy-san, eu precisava do poder do sangue dela – falou sem nem ter medo, já que tinha certeza que sua ex-noiva nunca diria nada – Tome! – soltou o que restava de sua vitima no chão e logo em seguida jogou um vidrinho contendo sangue dentro – Dê para o seu namorado, isso o livrará de ser o level E.

- Você está querendo me comprar? Acha que por este sangue não falarei nada a ninguém? – estava indignada.

- Não necessito, pois sei que você não dirá nada, contudo o melhor a se fazer a dar isso a ele – teve que se desviar de um ataque vindo da Dol Amroth – Cuidado para não quebrá-lo – diz irônico – Afinal está é a única salvação do Kiryuu-kun

- Maldito, eu ainda destruirei você! – com esta promessa sai rumo ao salão.

- Não adianta o que você tente fazer, está no jogo e não pode lutar contra mim – afirma indo para o prédio trocar-se.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A barreira desapareceu, o que fez com que os alunos do noturno seguissem para a porta ordenadamente, contudo antes que fizessem isso, o Kiryuu mais velho já estava do lado de fora para esperar a amada.

- Mandy!? – a jovem estava pálida e tonta – O que aconteceu?

- ... – nada foi dito, ela caiu em seus braços chorando – Ela morreu.

- Mandy-san, tudo bem com você? – questiona a Akai em companhia de Arissa.

- É melhor você descansar, antes de esclarecer qualquer duvida – afirma a sangue-puro elétrica.

- Eu a levarei para o quarto – pronuncia o Hunter de cabelos prateados pegando-a no colo.

- Certo – o casal sai.

Logo, todos os vampiros e os alunos do diurno que tinha alguma ligação maior com eles, estavam numa ala isolada do grande salão, todos muito silenciosos pensando no que teria acontecido e no que aconteceria dali para frente:

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta o Kuran que acabará de chegar após o casal sair.

- A Mandy-san presenciou a morte da Shizuka-san – revela Arissa para espanto de alguns que não haviam ligado completamente os fatos.

- Isso é terrível – diz Kaname como se não houvesse sido o assassino – Mas é melhor cuidarmos do baile, pois quem a matou pode estar ao redor.

- Verdade – concorda a sangue-puro de marias-chiquinhas

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Está melhor? – questiona preocupado Zero a namorada que estava deitada na cama nos seus braços.

- Sim, foi uma cena muito forte – profere de forma assustada.

- Foi o Kuran que a matou, não é? – o único que poderia ter feito isso era ele.

- Sim, assim como fez anos atrás – revela triste.

- Como? Conte-me tudo Mandy – acaricia seu rosto.

- Vou te contar a razão de meu ódio pelo Kaname, lembra quando nos conhecemos? – o jovem confirma com a cabeça – Naquela noite eu tinha uma festa, nela o conheci, como meu noivo, o tempo que fiquei fora depois de nos conhecermos foi quando estava hospedada em sua casa, mas fiquei triste e com saudades de vocês, não contei a ele, contudo o bondoso garotinho me deixou voltar para meus pais. Naquele dia, o garoto que estava comigo era ele, após agente sair de perto de vocês, eu acabei por tropeçar e fazer um corte na perna – respira como se lembrasse a triste cena – Foi quando eu senti as presas dele no meu pescoço, desmaiando, iniciando meu ódio por ele e acabando com o nosso noivado.

- Ele fez isso com você? – sua raiva crescia a cada segundo que ouvia sua namorada lhe contar a história.

- Sim, você é o único que sabe da história, nunca disse a ninguém, confio em você – sentiu os lábios dele sobre os dela.

- Obrigada, não acontecerá mais nada com você, vou te proteger – percebeu que no bolso dela havia algo e tirou – O que é isso?

- Beba – sabia que era errado, mas aquilo seria necessário – Isso lhe fará bem, acredite no que eu digo.

- Certo – tomou rapidamente o conteúdo do vidrinho, sentindo como se aquele desejo por sangue sumisse – É o sangue dela não é?

- Sim, o maldito me deu para te curar, desculpe por fazer desta maneira – sentia-se culpada.

- Tudo bem – a única coisa que não queria fazer agora era deixar sua namorada mais triste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto conversavam e aproveitavam seu momento juntos, o Kiryuu mais novo subitamente parou de falar e seus olhos pareciam perder a cor assim como seu rosto ficava pálido:

- O que foi Ichiru? – questiona ao ver descontrolado, sabia que era algo relacionado à maldita sangue-puro.

- Ela não pode ter morrido! Por que não sinto mais sua presença? Eu vou destruir aqueles que a mataram – seu jeito assustou a hunter que apesar se ter sentido um tumultuo estranho entre puro sangue, não havia prestado muito atenção em seus instintos de caçadora

- Calma! – antes que ela pudesse prosseguir, o Kiryuu caçula havia desaparecido – Ichiru não faça nenhuma besteira...

CONTINUA...

* * *

_**Extra 1 : Garotos às compras**_

Faltavam cerca de três dias para o baile, e apesar de um local muito calmo e silencioso, o quarto de Kei e Hayato parecia se sucumbir a uma espécie de pressão e silêncio perturbadores.

O caçador polia uma pequena adaga enquanto o outro rapaz continuava a estudar após três horas a mesma atividade:

-Saco... – o garoto dos cabelos castanhos se levanta e vai até o armário, e sem dizer mais nada, pega uma jaqueta, a veste e sai do quarto impaciente.

Hayato: O.o?

-Ah, aí está você... – o vampiro da turma do dia aparecera na frente do nada bem humorado Oshare – Vocês já...

-Se vai comprar o bendito presente cala a boca e anda logo...

Rafael: o.o

-E o Hayato?

-Sei lá...

Era fim de semana e um dia aberto para os alunos do colégio Cross poderem ir para a cidade:

-Ei? Você acha que a Rima-san ia gostar disso? – um dos garotos do colégio aponta para uma vitrine, ganhando um olhar assassino de Kei, que passava com Rafael ali por perto.

-E a Ruka-chan? Dessa vez com certeza eu vou conquistá-la! Nem que...

Subitamente Hayato aparece atrás o rapaz com os braços cruzados numa expressão não muito amigável, fazendo os garotos irem embora dali rapidinho:

-Vamos logo antes que alguém veja a gente... – fala para os dois colegas que o observavam.

_Na loja de bichinhos de pelúcia..._

-Ah! Mas vocês vão amar nossa nova coleção de bichinhos da estação!! Temos esse rosa com lacinhos vermelhos e um mega coração desenhado na barriga, olha, se apertar aqui ele diz "Eu te amo".

Garotos: Brega demais

_Na loja de "cacarecos"..._

-Sim! Nessa época ficamos especializados em presentes para namorados! Olha, acabamos de receber esse porta-retrato eletrônico, ele tem formato de coração e muda de foto a cada meio-minuto, e mais, é só apertar esse botão que ele solta uma chuva de glitter olha só... – mulher aperta o botão – Meu olho! Foi glitter no meu olho!

Garotos: Perigoso demais...O.O

_Na loja de CDs...._

-Recebemos esse novo CD especial do dia dos namorados "Love Songs 15"

Garotos: Socorro...ú.ú

_No fim da tarde..._

-Nada?

-Nada...

-Acho que vou dar algo que já tenho...

-É, eu tenho um negócio legal que meu guardião havia me dado...

_No dia seguinte..._

**Jornalzinho semanal do Colégio Cross:**

"_Kei, Rafael e Hayato foram visto na tarde de ontem aparentemente comprando presentes para suas misteriosas amadas (as quais nós suspeitamos que sejam Rima, Yuuki e Ruka respectivamente), eles passaram na loja de bichinhos de pelúcia onde quase compraram um..."_

-Rasga...Queima...E dá pra um cachorro comer! – Kei ordenou para Hayato que fuzilava o jornal com os olhos.

_**+++++++++++++++++++++++FIM DO EXTRA 1+++++++++++++++++++++++**_

_**Comentário sobre extra 2 e 3:**__** Estes extras são especiais de fim de ano, como eles ainda estão no dia dos namorados não dava para pular para o natal, por isso resolvemos fazer uma ceninha fofa do natal e uma cena de ano novo dos personagens. Será algo bem curto, pois quando chegarmos ao Natal e Ano Novo da fic será sério mesmo... Divirtam-se!**_

_**Extra 2: Qual presente de natal você daria ao seu amor?**_

_**(idéia retirada de fics 'porque ___ atravessou a rua?' )**_

**Dol Amroth Mandy: **Qualquer coisa que ele quisesse… era só ele escolher... um carro, uma casa, uma ilha, um país... (uma hora depois)... e claro muito amor que é o que importa...

**Kiryuu Zero: **Alguma preciosidade para sua proteção ou alguma relíquia que a fizesse bem, afinal encontrar alguém assim é raro, mas quando encontra das duas uma, ou você quer matar ou proteger, ou ambas as coisas optando no fim pela segunda.

**Kiryuu Katsura: **Ai, deixa eu pensar...* pensa por umas cincos horas *...Acho que daria um kit pra gente brincar de espião...Pô! Ao menos era isso que eu dava pro Zero e pro Ichiru quando eram pequenos...* Katsura fica emburrada por não saber como presentear garotos *

**Kuran Kaname: **Antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer pela entrevista, sobre o presente, daria a ela a coisa mais bela e valiosa possível, contudo acredito que nada chegaria aos seus pés, já que para mim ela é tudo...

**Abarai Akai: ***vermelha* Ah... é... "_Não sei nem se ele gostaria de um presente meu, afinal ele me odeia, é melhor eu nem responder_" Com licença entrevistadoras, mas infelizmente não tenho a resposta ao que vocês procuram *após isso segue em direção a amiga Arissa*

**Akatsuki Kain: **Algo que Akai-sama aprecie *diz com muita educação*

**Miharu Iino: **hum... Para ele? Acho que talvez algum mangá que ele não tenha comprado, já que ele é fanático por isso...

**Takuma Ichijou: **Eu daria (CENSURADO)... e mais (O horário não permite), li ontem em uma mangá hentai e não poderia faltar (O ranking da fic ainda é K+, então não pode isso também)... e... – **Devido há maiores problemas o sinal foi interrompido, obrigada...**

**Nakamura Arissa: **Para o Aidou? Peraí, porque você quer saber? É alguma fã dele querendo agradar? Pois agora não digo...

**Hanabusa Aidou: **Não sei, quando o natal chegar eu penso... *entra em coma após um estranho ataque elétrico*

**Kurosu Yuuki: **Ah, presente... Acho que seria algo feito por mim... ( amigos fazem sinal negativo para a garota ) ! Ah! Já sei! Eu daria...*Yuuki sussurra* vocês sabem! *todos ficam assustados* Que foi gente? *sussurra novamente* Os alunos do dia não podem saber que eu daria meu sangue!

**Patiri Rafael: ***olha sério para o lado por alguns minutos* Eu a protegeria até morte...*se vira e vai embora*

**Kuochi Ren: **... * a jovem após a pergunta continua quieta, aparentando raciocinar e ao mesmo tempo mantendo-se reservada*

**Senri Shiki: **... *imita sua amada*

**Ichihara Maru: **Vocês são muito enxeridas, não interessa *após este comentário ela sai às pressas a procura de um presente ideal*

**Kiryuu Ichiru: **Eu daria um... *começa a imaginar o que poderia fazer* conjunto feito por mim talvez... algo que eu achasse que ficasse bem nela *seus olhos ganham brilho em fazer algo para sua amada de infância*

**Tooya Rima: **Não sei *Ren se aproxima e diz para jovem vestir o último vestido que estava no desfile do dia anterior, este era vermelho com decote demasiadamente bem feito. A modelo cora e sai do estúdio*

**Oshare Kei: **Isso não é da conta de vocês *o rapaz vai para cima das entrevistadoras e começa a bater nos seguranças delas*

**Souen Ruka: **Te interessa? *ignora a pergunta*

**Sasaki Hayato: **Sei lá… *para raciocina e decidi ir ajudar o Kei a acabar com as entrevistadoras*

**Todos: **FELIZ NATAL!!! É O QUE DESEJAMOS PARA TODOS!!!

_**Extra 3: **__**Qual a primeira coisa que você faria com o seu amor no ano novo?**_

**Dol Amroth Mandy: **Daria um beijo nele, eu ouvi uma lenda que se você beijar o amor da sua vida no primeiro dia do ano, ele ficará com você pra sempre.

**Kiryuu Zero: **Desejaria Feliz Ano Novo para ela *responde com deboche na voz*

**Kiryuu Katsura: **Diria: Feliz Ano Novo? *afirma sem entender nada*Ah! E depois a gente iria pular ondas na praia, falam que dá sorte...*todos imaginando o Kuran pulando ondas na praia feito criança*

**Kuran Kaname: **Acariciaria seu delicado rosto e desejaria que o ano que estivesse chegando fosse o melhor para cada vez mais concretizar o nosso amor.

**Abarai Akai: **É... Talvez algo que meu coração diga no momento *corada libera esta informação*

**Akatsuki Kain: **Desejaria a Akai-sama um maravilhoso ano e no mais o que ela quisesse para mim estaria bom *suas palavras sempre da maneira de um guarda costas*

**Miharu Iino: **Boa pergunta, do jeito que ele é seria algo tirado de animes/mangás/RPG ou qualquer coisa do estilo *conformada com a situação*

**Takuma Ichijou: **Daria um belo beijo para iniciar (CENSURADO) –** Antes de iniciar a malicia interrompemos o sinal para evitar problemas.**

**Nakamura Arissa:** Na hora da virada, roubaria um beijo e veria o sol nascer. Passaria o dia 1º inteiro com ele tomando um pote de sorvete ou assistindo a um filme junto. E claro, não perderia o pôr-do-sol por nada =D

**Hanabusa Aidou: **Bem provavelmente primeiro iria dar Feliz Ano Novo, depois decidiria na hora o que fazer...

**Kurosu Yuuki: **Diria feliz ano novo e daria um abraço nele! Mas claro, antes eu teria que checar se nenhuma aluna da turma do dia estaria aprontando algo! *fala com responsabilidade*

**Patiri Rafael: **Uhm...A abraçaria *fala tão baixo que quase ninguém ouve*

**Kuochi Ren: **... *novamente apenas pensa e nada responde*

**Senri Shiki: **... *fica em silêncio* ****** Após isso as entrevistadoras desistem desses dois.**

**Ichihara Maru: **Não tenho nada a declarar, já que isso não tem haver com vocês *simplesmente ignora as entrevistadoras*

**Kiryuu Ichiru: **Se eu passasse com ela faria algo especial para ser inesquecível essa virada *fala romântico e carinhoso*

**Rima Tooya: **Quem sabe? Talvez abraçasse e fizesse o óbvio que é desejar Feliz Ano Novo *a jovem fala como normalmente*

**Oshare Kei: **A resposta não é óbvia? Geralmente a primeira coisa que se faz é dar Feliz Ano Novo, ou estou errado? *voltando a lutar com os seguranças*

**Souen Ruka: **Já falei que não te interessa, a vida é minha e o relacionamento é meu, ME DEIXA EM PAZ *sai andando ignorando as entrevistadoras*

**Sasaki Hayato: **O que você acha? "_Cada pergunta idiota_" *em um tom de deboche ignora-os*

**Todos: FELIZ 2009! Desejamos de todo coração que o ano que está começando seja esplêndido e que tenhamos mais tempo e mais inspiração para levarmos uma boa fic para vocês... Arigato por nos acompanhar até agora...**

_**+++++++++++++++++++++++FIM DOS EXTRAS+++++++++++++++++++++++**_

* * *

**Mandy: **E ai? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, demorou para atualizarmos, mas trouxemos com todo o carinho, desculpe, mas estávamos sem tempo, eu to colocando o cap as pressas pq vou viajar no ano novo e queria postar entre as festas, a propósito, falo por mim e pela Bruh, um feliz natal atrasado e um ótimo ano novo, adoro vocês, que nos acompanham mesmo com atrasos... E é só... até o próximo capitulo, onde finalmente acontecerão coisas que iniciarão o sentido da fic...

**BOAS FESTAS!!!! ATÉ ANO QUE VEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Capitulo 6, Akai Suffering

**Ale-ann/Bruh: **_Oi genteee! __Como estão? Espero que bem! Heheh! Eu tenho muitas coisas pra dizer sobre esse cap! Mas acho que irei começar com a demora! Enfim, queria pedir desculpas antes de começar a falar das causas da demora, eu sei que ficar esperando uma fic com uma ansiedade tamanha é muito ruim, por isso peço desculpas desde já! Quanto aos motivos da demora, acho que alguns já sabem! Mas é a falta de tempo mesmo, eu estou fazendo faculdade e curso técnico de música ao mesmo tempo! Já é muito difícil conciliar os dois, já que o curso técnico é quase tão puxado quando a faculdade, só muda o número de aulas! Então, daí no começo do ano foi realmente complicado achar tempo pra escrever, ou melhor, achar um tempo __e__ vontade de escrever, pois eu estava bastante estressada, era a fase de adaptação! Mas vamos falar do cap em si! Eu queria pedir mais uma vez desculpas, especialmente para os donos das fichas dos humanos! O que começa a acontecer nesse cap é algo que eu planejava faz um tempinho... Mas para não dar spoilers eu não consultei vocês! Por isso, caso não lhes agrade, peço desculpas ^^_

**Mandy: **_Oie! Tudo bem com vcs? Há muito tempo não postamos um cap, mas esse está grande pelo menos... Como a Bruh já disse, ela está com bastante falta de tempo, como essa parte depende um pouquinho mais das idéias dela, demorou para sair, além disso também ando sem muito tempo... Ou melhor até tenho, mas complicou minha vida, afinal entrei na facul este ano e estou pensando seriamente em conciliar esta com mais uma a partir do segundo semestre... O cap de hoje, já aviso, que foi doloroso de escrever, pelo menos para mim, vocês entenderão quando lê-lo... Eu espero que gostem, pois agora começa a ficar boas as coisas, a idéia da Bruh, vocês conhecerão aos poucos, mas já aviso que é fantástica, e tentarei ajudar no possível, tornando a fic mais romântica XD Vou parar de enrolar, por que sei que vocês devem estar curiosos, ah e hoje vocês conhecerão mais dois personagens, feitos por mim e pela Bruh, apesar que um já teve uma pequena estréia antes... Boa leitura... Só peço desculpas desde já caso haja algum erro, porque acabou tendo problemas e consegui fazer a revisão geral inteira e como queria postar o mais rápido possível, resolvi não adiar por isso..._

**Observações Importantes: **Gostaríamos de a agradecer aos leitores, a todos que estão cobrando agente, via Orkut, MSN ou pela parte de reviews, desculpa o atraso...

O capitulo é dedicado a L. A. Wentz, autora da Akai que fez aniversário dia 1º de março, é dedicado de presente pra você, quase dois meses atrasados, mas você aceita né?

**Disclamer: **Vampire Knight não nos pertece! Porque se pertencesse à Ale seria muito mais cômico e romântico e se pertencesse à Mandy a Yuuki e o Zero já teriam ficado juntos faz tempo e o Kaname já estaria morto no primeiro episódio.

* * *

_**Retrospectiva do último capítulo**_

_- Ele sumiu de repente, como se tivesse algo mais importante para se preocupar – desabafa até que percebe que a rosada se levanta séria._

_- Aonde você vai Mandy? – pergunta o Kiryuu paralisando logo em seguida – Esse cheiro – não foi o único que sentirá, pois os outros vampiros da festa também se agitaram._

_- Não deixem NINGUÉM sair! – fala na porta para seus seguidores após correr pelo salão inteiro – Vou sozinha, não me sigam! – corre para a fora, criando então uma barreira ao redor da onde saíra, para que nenhum vampiro a seguisse._

X-X

_Mandy chega ao antigo dormitório dos alunos da noite, onde tudo estava tingido de um vermelho intenso._

_- Não acredito que você repetiu está cena, seu maldito – lágrimas saiam de seus globos oculares, assim como sua pele ficava pálida de tamanho espanto._

_- Mandy-sama – proferiu em seus últimos suspiros Shizuka – Diga ao Ichiru para voltar para ficar na escola... – estas foram suas ultimas palavras._

(...)

_-Tome! – soltou o que restava de sua vitima no chão e logo em seguida jogou um vidrinho contendo sangue dentro – Dê para o seu namorado, isso o livrará de ser o level E._

_- Você está querendo me comprar? Acha que por este sangue não falarei nada a ninguém? – estava indignada._

_- Não necessito, pois sei que você não dirá nada, contudo o melhor a se fazer a dar isso a ele – teve que se desviar de um ataque vindo da Dol Amroth – Cuidado para não quebrá-lo – diz irônico – Afinal está é a única salvação do Kiryuu-kun._

X-X

_- Mandy!? – a jovem estava pálida e tonta – O que aconteceu?_

_- ... – nada foi dito, ela caiu em seus braços chorando – Ela morreu._

(...)

_- O que aconteceu? – pergunta o Kuran que acabará de chegar após o casal sair._

_- A Mandy-san presenciou a morte da Shizuka-san – revela Arissa para espanto de alguns que não haviam ligado completamente os fatos._

_- Isso é terrível – diz Kaname como se não houvesse sido o assassino – Mas é melhor cuidarmos do baile, pois quem a matou pode estar ao redor._

X-X

_- O que foi Ichiru? – questiona ao ver descontrolado, sabia que era algo relacionado à maldita sangue-puro._

_- Ela não pode ter morrido! Por que não sinto mais sua presença? Eu vou destruir aqueles que a mataram – seu jeito assustou a hunter que apesar de ter sentido um tumultuo estranho entre puro sangue, não havia prestado muito atenção em seus instintos de caçadora_

_- Calma! – antes que ela pudesse prosseguir, o Kiryuu caçula havia desaparecido – Ichiru não faça nenhuma besteira..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Capítulo 6 – Akai ****Suffering – Parte 1 (Sofrimento de Sangue) **

- Essa presença? – se solta assustada dos braços do namorado.

- O que foi Mandy? – sua namorada não conseguia se acalmar – Ele está aqui? – finalmente percebe.

- Sim—

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – questiona furioso a interrompendo.

- Hoje é o White Day e veio visitar a Maru-san, contudo percebo uma aura de ódio nele, também a razão é óbvia – levanta e coloca os sapatos.

- Você não vai falar com ele, vai? – nervoso.

- Vou, é necessário Zero, tenho um recado dela para ele, um último pedido – segue para porta – Você fica aqui, por favor – sai do quarto.

- Mas não fico mesmo – a segue sem que perceba.

X-X

- Vejo que não demorou – afirma um raivoso Ichiru – O que aconteceu com ela? Eu sei que você sabe.

- Ichiru-kun, ela morreu, foi assassinada – comenta triste – Eu sinto muito.

- Quem a matou? – tentava ser o mais civilizado que podia naquela situação.

- Não sei, quando cheguei o seu corpo já estava abandonado quase sem vida—

- MENTIRA!!! VOCÊ SABE QUEM MATOU, EU TE CONHEÇO ME DIGA!!! – parte para cima dela, mas não consegue chegar ao seu alvo, pois Zero interfere.

- Zero, eu falei para você ficar no quarto! – afirma a rosada furiosa – Não quero que vocês briguem.

- Você por acaso acha que eu deixaria você sozinha com ele dessa forma? Eu não iria interferir, mas também nunca o deixaria encostar um dedo em você! – tenta o segurar sem machucar, coisa que estava impossível.

- Veio salvar a namoradinha, que meigo – soca a cara dele e recebe um chute.

- PAREM POR FAVOR!!! ICHIRU!!! Ainda tenho um recado dela para você – ao pronunciar isso o caçula pára.

- O que? FALA!!!

- Ela quer que você fique aqui na escola—

- VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO – debocha.

- Não estou brincando, ela quer que você seja feliz ao lado da Maru-san—

- EU NUNCA PODERIA FICAR NESTA ESCOLA, AFINAL AQUI NÃO É MEU LUGAR, MEU LUGAR É AO LADO DELA—

- Mas ela já morreu e seu último desejo foi este, acho que ela já sabia que iria morrer.

- SABIA? ENTÃO PORQUE VEIO?

- Não sei Ichiru, mas a única coisa que ela não queria ver é você neste estado – lágrimas começaram a rolar – Ela te amava, por isso só queria o seu bem.

- EU VOU VINGÁ-LA, NEM QUE SEJA A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU FAÇA! EU JURO!!!

- MAS COMO SE VOCÊ NEM SABE QUEM A MATOU?

- VOCÊ VAI ME FALAR! MANDY, É MUITO IMPORTANTE EU SABER!

- EU NÃO SEI ICHIRU, VOLTE PARA CÁ, VOLTE PARA SEUS AMIGOS, VOLTE PARA SUA FAMÍLIA E PRINCIPALMENTE VOLTE PARA A MARU QUE TE AMA!!!

- NÃO ME IMPORTO COM NINGUÉM, SÓ COM ESSA VINGANÇA E VOCÊ QUERENDO OU NÃO, IRÁ ME FALAR QUEM A MATOU, cedo ou tarde – suas últimas palavras foram uma mistura de tristeza e determinação.

- Ichiru – a jovem se aproximou do cunhado agora ajoelhado no chão com a cabeça baixa – Fique aqui! Por ela – falou baixo apontando a Hunter que estava atrás dele com a cabeça.

- Você sonha demais – palavras com desilusão.

- É o último desejo dela, agora está em suas mãos cumprir ou não – a Dol Amroth vira para seu namorado que estava logo ao lado – Vamos Zero – segue junto dele para o dormitório novamente.

- Ichiru, eu sinto muito – a morena não gostava de o ver assim – Eu... – o abraçou por trás, não sabia muito o quê dizer – ... Acho que, talvez você devesse antes de agir, pensar um pouco no que irá fazer – ela se coloca de frente e direciona seus olhos aos dele – Fique aqui! Assim se acalmará e poderá pensar no próximo passo, se você for se vingar do assassino dela, não entrarei em seu caminho, só o que peço é para raciocinar antes de agir – lágrimas sinceras rolavam pela face da garota.

- Aqui não é o melhor lugar para eu ficar – pronuncia aos poucos voltando ao normal – Não me aceitariam aqui.

- Aceitariam sim, é só você pedir ao diretor, mesmo porque a namorada do Zero-kun ajudaria você a ficar caso não quisessem – odiava a sangue-puro, contudo para aquilo ela serviria.

- Mesmo assim... – o jovem não tinha escolha, teria que aceitar a opção que a jovem havia dado a ele – Eu aceito...

- Que bom – sorri e lhe dá um beijo amoroso – Vamos falar com o diretor—

- Se você quer ficar aqui Ichiru-kun, não há razão para eu impedir – pronuncia Kaien ao chegar atrás dos dois.

- Tem certeza? Não arranjará confusão por causa do meu querido irmão? – volta ao seu tom sarcástico de sempre.

- Creio eu que ele não vai querer enfrentar a namorada dele – lembrando da forte personalidade da garota – Afinal, a Mandy-chan já havia me informado há uma semana que você entraria na escola no dia do baile, se haveria algum problema quanto a isso.

- Nani? – pergunta o casal ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo, vocês não sabiam que aquela jovenzinha prevê o futuro? – questiona com naturalidade – Mas então, você vai querer morar lá em casa e fazer parte da família? Seremos tão felizes – surgem gotas em cima da cabeça do Kiryuu presente e da Ichihara.

- Não obrigado, mesmo porque o Zero não suportaria minha presença – afirma com certa alegria na voz por não morar lá – Tem algum quarto vago?

- Tem sim e neste você poderá ficar sozinho – fala meio triste por o rapaz ter recusado seu convite – É perto do quarto da Maru-chan – joga a chave na mão dele – Você sabe qual é, não é? – confirma com ela que responde afirmando – Então ela te mostra.

- Hai – o diretor sai e os dois seguem para o quarto do garoto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Mandy – chama a atenção quando entra no quarto.

- O que foi? – ela não estava calma, na verdade detestou ver o amado brigando com o irmão – Zero, dá próxima vez me escuta, ok?

- Não – ela olhou para ele – Eu prometi agora pouco que sempre iria te proteger e sempre que você correr perigo não evitar em te contrariar para você não se machucar – a rosada sorri e deita nos braços dele que já estava na cama.

- Faça o que quiser – não teria como dizer outra coisa.

- Certo – ele a puxou e começou a beijá-la nos lábios para descer para o pescoço – Estou fazendo o que eu quero.

- Baka – pronuncia aproveitando as caricias do Kiryuu.

Os dois adormecem rapidamente, tentando descansar após um dia cansativo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O resto do baile foi normal, ao menos para os alunos que desconheciam o segredo parecia que nada havia acontecido, exceto para um:

-Rima?

Kei havia ficado num canto assim que a garota disse que havia algo importante para ela falar e fazer com seus colegas, e agora ela voltava, com o olhar de sempre, mas misto com alguma preocupação:

-...O que aconteceu? – o rapaz perguntou sério, apesar dos outros estudantes não terem notado coisa alguma, ele podia ver claramente que o grupo noturno parecia incrivelmente perturbado com algo.

-Não é nada... – a garota respondeu em tom baixo e sem vontade, como se sentisse mal com aquilo – Eu me sinto cansada... Vou voltar pro quarto...

Cansada? Não, não era aquilo. Apesar de não ser algo que ele gostasse, aquela noite havia sido mais que agradável para o garoto, a modelo estava definitivamente gostando dele como ele gostava dela, e então algo inesperado acontece, algo que ele não pode saber, e mais então ainda, ela foge às pressas dizendo estar cansada.

_Fazer o que...Uh??_

Kei virou-se e vidrou os olhos na janela do salão, ou melhor, numa luz acesa num dormitório que ele nem sabia para que servia, mas que existia na escola.

X-X

-Katsura-chan??

A garota dos cabelos dourados estava sentada num canto a pensar. Um sangue-puro havia morrido, e o único que parecia ausente no momento era Kaname:

-Encontrei o Kaname e ele disse para não se preocupar com nada... – Ichijou e Iino se aproximavam da garota – Parece que Hiou Shizuka foi encontrada morta no antigo dormitório... – falou o mais baixo que pôde – Por isso, voltem juntas para o dormitório – o nobre sorriu.

-Tá bem! – a garota dos cabelos negros respondeu um tanto triste, mas num tom responsável.

As duas garotas saíram vagarosamente da festa. Tudo havia sido perfeito aquela noite, não entendiam porque tinha que terminar assim, aliás, Katsura não entendia, todos os alunos da turma do dia continuavam no baile como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou melhor, como se nada pudesse acontecer a eles:

-Tem algo errado... – a loira parou em no meio do caminho do salão até o dormitório.

-Uh?? – Iino havia dado apenas cinco passos a mais que a amiga – O que foi? – perguntou ao ver que a garota a olhava séria.

-O que tem de errado? Kaname parece que acha que estou em perigo e você... Não sei, mas parece sentir algo...

-Eu também não sei... – a jovem respondeu sincera com o olhar baixo – Só parece que... Algo ruim vai acontecer... Não, não só parece... Tenho certeza...

As palavras da garota não só perfuraram a Kiryuu como ela mesma:

-Katsura, Iino! – Hayato vinha às pressas atrás das duas.

-Que foi Hayato? – a ex-caçadora perguntou.

-Não acho o Kei... – respondeu ofegantes pela corrida – Ele anda meio... Estranho...

-Estranho como? – Iino perguntou curiosa.

-Ele parece vidrado toda vez que vê a turma da noite... – o caçador parecia preocupado – E mais, ele anda lendo uns livros sobre vampiros... Ele desconfia... – o rapaz dos cabelos negros cruzou os braços e suspirou – E agora ele sumiu, não está na festa e não está no dormitório...

-Vamos! – Katsura deu três passos na direção do tal dormitório – O Zero sumiu com a Mandy e a Yuuki está tomando conta do baile junto com o Rafael! Só tem a gente...

-Ta bem... – os dois concordaram.

X-X

Kei saiu furtivamente do baile. Sem bancar o espião, mas também tomando todo cuidado para não ser percebido, chegou ao misterioso dormitório da luz acesa. Antes de entrar na construção acendeu o cigarro e tentou localizar exatamente o quarto para não se perder lá dentro, afinal, a pequena janela que emitia a luz parecia ser de um porão. Logo depois, entrou sutilmente no local.

Estava escuro e um pouco empoeirado, ninguém parecia usar aquele local e a faxina que lhe davam não deveria ser das melhores exatamente por esse motivo. Assim que deu uma olhada na sala de entrada, logo localizou a escada que poderia levar para o local:

- Vai continuar dizendo que aquelas crianças são inofensivas?

- Sim, meus vampiros não fariam isso... Embora tenhamos que tomar cuidado...

As vozes masculinas que escutava nem lhe despertaram interesse em saber quem de quem eram, tudo que passava pela cabeça do rapaz era a palavras "vampiro". No final das contas sua teoria louca estava correta. Vampiros, havia vampiros naquela escola. A mesma raça maldita que havia lhe tirado o pai. Cerrou os punhos e quase socou a parede, só não o fez, pois ouviu passos subindo as escadas e tratou de rapidamente se esconder:

-Vamos deixar o corpo por aqui... Logo o conselho virá pega-lo...

_O diretor... E o professor Yagari..._

Logo os dois se foram.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akai estava quieta sentada a um canto a olhar as próprias pernas e a pensar sobre a situação delicada:

-Isso vai abalar profundamente as relações do conselho com os "humanos"... – Akatsuki se aproximou.

-Sim... – a puro sangue pensava e pensava e nem sequer olhava direito para o rapaz. Pensava em quem poderia ter feito aquilo e porque, o motivo sem dúvida deveria ser forte.

-É realmente melhor não dizer nada sobre isso... – no tom calmo de sempre, Kain pronunciou as palavras com os olhos vidrados nos dela como se passasse o que queria dizer telepaticamente, afinal, sentia também que o suspeito não fizera aquilo por motivos banais, ou melhor, até já suspeitava um pouco de quem fosse à culpa.

O casal mirou-se mais um pouco, não de forma tensa ou acanhada como se não soubessem o que dizer, mas sim de forma séria, mas gentil, triste, mas forte. A simples morte de uma sangue-puro, que apesar de ser o que era havia se tornado uma figura perigosa para os próprios vampiros, já era um grande escândalo, um crime cuja qualquer punição nunca seria o suficiente para pagar pelo pecado, afinal, os puros-sangues eram quase como divindade, tão importantes que eram até solitários, tão importantes que raramente lhes era permitido se relacionar, mesmo com um nobre, de forma informal, amistosa ou romântica. Era isso que sentiam, aquela prova tão evidente de que talvez nem com todos seus esforços chegariam perto de ficarem juntos ser esfregada em suas faces rudemente:

-Melhor voltarmos não é? – os passos de Arissa foram escutados juntos de sua voz séria e preocupada, atrapalhando os dois.

-Sim, ninguém se sente mais em clima de festa de qualquer maneira... – a garota dos olhos avermelhados disse calmamente, levantando-se e olhando para o nobre como se perguntasse se ele vinha junto.

-Onde está Hanabusa? – perguntou tirando os olhos da amada e olhando diretamente para a recém-chegada.

-Não sei, ele havia sumido junto com o Kaname, mas ainda não voltou... – respondeu com uma rara calma na voz mesmo se tratando de seu primo

-Eu vou procurá-lo, por favor, acompanhe a Akai-sama, Arissa-sama... – disse respeitosamente para a colega, e antes de seguir seu caminho em busca do primo, deu um último olhar para a Abarai.

-Eu disse... – a Nakamura tentava, um tanto em vão, animar a amiga que estava mais séria que o normal – Ele nunca te odiou...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Assim que chegaram ao misterioso dormitório, Hayato, Iino e Katsura deram uma pausa para respirar, os três apoiando-se nos joelhos devido ao cansaço de correr na maior velocidade. O caçador foi a primeiro a entrar no local e em passos apressados começou a procurar o colega de quarto, descendo as escadas quase tropeçando no piso de pedra:

-Cheiro de cigarro... – Iino comentou assim que desceu, junto da amiga.

-Não é pra menos... – a loira adentrou sem rodeios num quarto cuja porta estava encostada e lá estava o procurado.

Havia cerca de dez cigarros já fumados rodeando o garoto que estava num canto sentando no chão apenas olhando a parede à sua frente:

-Kei... – o rapaz dos cabelos negros entrou no quarto e se posicionou bem á frente do colega.

-Você está bem? – a sobrinha do diretor se aproximou e sentou do lado do Oshare.

-Então vocês... – a voz do rapaz era baixa e falha, suas expressões eram claras e indefiníveis ao mesmo tempo, os três o olhavam se questionando se o garoto iria começar a gargalhar maniacamente ou iria ter acessos de raiva e socar a parede assim como empurrá-los para longe – Então quer dizer que o patético diretor quis fazer uma "aliança" com os vampiros para que vivamos em paz... – fez uma pausa e puxou o cabelo para trás o emaranhando – E eu era o único idiota que não sabia que estava vivendo junto dessa raça maldita e...

-Ninguém sabe... – Katsura o atropelou em sua fala, e com um rosto sério aproximou-se – Iino é sobrinha do diretor, eu já fui aprendiz de caçador de vampiro e Hayato e Maru são caçadores qualificados...

-Eu vim para investigar a escola assim como o professor Yagari... Está tudo seguro eles não têm intenção de se alimentarem da gente... – Hayato respondeu com segurança.

-VOCÊ FALA ISSO PORQUE ESTÁ TODO APAIXONADO POR AQUELA VAMPIRA, EU PERDI MEUS PAIS PRA UM VAMPIRO, NÃO VENHA QUE ME DIZER QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM!!!! – Kei levantou-se bruscamente e agarrou a gola da camisa do caçador quase acertando um soco na face, mas foi impedindo pelo rapaz que agora também parecia fora de si.

-E EU PERDI MINHA FAMÍLIA TODA!!!! - suava em raiva também segurando o garoto pela gola.

-Não ache que você é o único sofredor daqui!! Eu perdi meus tios que me criaram e fiquei separada do meu primo, que eu nem sabia como estava, por quatro anos! A questão é... – a loira também perdera o controle, mas sua voz cessou assim que Iino também se impôs calmamente.

-A questão é se você vai ficar fazendo esse escândalo e perder a Rima só porque alguém da mesma raça dela m...

A garota não pôde terminar a frase, com pressa e violência, Kei saiu às pressas do quarto fazendo questão de trombar com ela assim que passasse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Bom dia alunos – o professor entrou na sala da turma C, observando todos cansados, afinal dormiram tarde e ainda o diretor exigiu aula no dia seguinte – Gostaria de apresentar um aluno novo para a sala – um garoto idêntico ao Zero, exceto pelo tamanho do cabelo adentrou ao recinto.

- Ele é igual ao Zero da classe A – todos começaram a comentar.

- Bom dia, eu sou Kiryuu Ichiru, sou irmão gêmeo do Zero-kun, fomos separados quando éramos crianças, espero que essa seja uma boa escola.

- Ichiru-san você não é tão frio e cruel quanto o seu irmão, é? – uma garota pergunta.

- Claro que não e acho que meu irmão não deve estar tão rude assim – fala carinhoso, deixando varias jovens suspirando.

- Que kawaii, você não quer que eu te leve para conhecer a escola? – questiona uma mais atrevida.

- Ele não precisa disso, eu mostrarei a escola para ele – afirma a Ichihara se segurando para não atacar a colega de sala.

- E quem é você para falar isso? – retruca a outra.

- Eu? Sou a namorada dele – ela segue e o beija na frente da sala toda.

- Maru-chan, não precisava disso – sussurra corado para ela.

- Claro que precisava, eu conheço as cobras da minha sala – falou de alto em bom tom lançando um olhar maligno para as garotas.

- Ichihara-san e Kiryuu-san poderiam se sentar agora? – pede com educação o professor.

- Claro sensei, desculpa – os dois seguem para o local onde a morena senta.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era intervalo para os alunos lancharem e todos conversavam animados sobre a noite anterior, com exceção de um grupo que se encontrava sentado na borda da ponte:

-Descobriram algo? – Katsura perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

-Pior que não... – Hayato respondeu, afinal, era o único que não parecia perdido em pensamentos ali.

Yuuki e Iino conversavam silenciosa e repetidamente sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior, aliás, a atenção da sobrinha do diretor estava cada vez mais dispersa, como se algo dentro dela chamasse mais a atenção que qualquer escândalo do mundo externo; Rafael estava sentado do lado de Yuuki o mais perto que podia e constantemente olhava para ela, que aparentava estar um tanto pálida; e Zero permanecia olhando para nada o nada, até que sua mente se fixou na conversa de Hayato com Katsura:

-Kei continua trancado em seu quarto, nem foi na aula hoje...

-Que tonto... – a loira comentou fazendo uma expressão de desagrado.

-Falando em aula... Ichiru ingressou na escola e está na minha sala... – o moreno pronunciou as palavras olhando diretamente para o Kiryuu, que olhou o colega e logo em seguida mirou para a multidão de estudantes no jardim, avistando um jovem casal que conversava e sorria.

-Então ele veio... – os olhos de Zero queimavam em raiva.

-Uh? – a Kiryuu arregalou os olhos que já lacrimejavam.

-É, ele está vivo, ficou morando com "ela" esse tempo todo, e agora que ela morreu... – o rapaz não terminou a frase e deixou cair à franja nos olhos.

Katsura não sabia o que sentia, suas entranhas tremiam. O gêmeo mais novo estava supostamente morto e repentinamente aparecia em sua frente, e pior, viveu esse tempo todo com a sangue-puro que assassinara sua família. Seu querido primo que sempre fora tão gentil os havia abandonado e provavelmente feito coisas que ela nem iria querer saber. Todo esse tempo que ela só se preocupou com os sobreviventes de sua família enquanto ele se fez de morto e se afastou.

A loira cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos apertadamente, deixando rolar algumas lágrimas:

-Katsura! – Iino notou a atitude da amiga, mas não conseguiu, ou melhor, achou melhor não pará-la.

Em passos curtos e apressados, limpando as lágrimas na manga do uniforme enquanto andava, a ex-caçadora alcançou Ichiru e antes que esse pudesse se quer notar sua presença, a garota acertou um cheio um tapa na face do rapaz:

-Katsura? – perguntou assustado ao vê-la, por alguns momentos havia esquecido que uma voltaria a vê-la.

-Ei! – mesmo depois do tapa ter sido dado, Maru segurou o pulso da colega de quarto, lançando um olhar chateado para ela – O que o Ichiru te fez? Não está feliz por ele estar vivo?

Sem dizer qualquer outra coisa, a garota dos cabelos ondulados deu as costas e saiu correndo do local sem dizer qualquer outra palavra ou demonstrar qualquer outro sentimento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ichiru eu vou falar com a Katsura – Maru fala após o ocorrido minutos antes.

- Deixa ela! – não queria mais confusão, ainda mais quando se tratava da prima.

- Ela tem que pelo menos te escutar antes de sair por ai do jeito que ela estava – não gostara nada do que aconteceu antes – Vou pedir para ela vir conversar com você.

- Se você insiste tanto – "_Ela não aceitará nada do que tenho a dizer!_".

- Já volto – o beija carinhosamente, antes de ir atrás da Kiryuu – Vou pedir para ela encontrar você no seu quarto.

- Ta – após a sua namorada ir, segue para o quarto, não conseguiria mais ver nenhuma aula naquele dia.

- Que bom que você aceitou a proposta de ficar aqui – pronuncia a rosada ao encontrar com ele no corredor.

- Sim, não consegui achar outra maneira de descobrir quem a matou que não seja aqui – responde se virando para a cunhada.

- Que seja isso, mas saiba que fico muito feliz de vê-lo aqui Ichiru-kun! – sorri e abraça rápida e ternamente o amigo.

- Acho que quem não ficou e não ficará nunca feliz de me ver aqui é o seu namorado – fala sincero.

- É, isso é verdade – "_O Zero nunca aceitará bem a presença do irmão aqui!_" – Mas eu tenho meus métodos de fazê-lo se acalmar.

- Eu sei, você é uma das piores fraquezas que ele têm – por mais que sua frase saísse como uma brincadeira, seu tom era de mais sério.

- Mandy, o que você está fazendo aqui? – a voz do monitor ecoou por todo o corredor.

- Oi meu amor, vim fazer uma visita para um amigo que é novo na escola – sua ousadia deixaria qualquer um surpreso, exceto por aqueles que já a conheciam.

- Com licença, Mandy-san, foi bom conversar com você – segue o caminho do seu quarto onde estava indo até a intromissão da Dol Amroth.

- Tchau Ichiru-kun – isso bastou mais ainda para deixar o namorado irritado – Algum problema, Zero? – questiona andando há alguns minutos do lado dele, que ainda não havia dito nada sobre o que acabara de ocorrer.

- Você não imagina? – pergunta irônico e ela ainda nega com a cabeça de propósito – Eu só encontro minha namorada conversando com meu irmão, que por sinal era alguém que eu odeio e não via há anos que agora estudará na mesma escola que eu, será que isso não é suficiente? Há não, ainda tem o fato que foi minha namorada que fez meu irmão vir estudar aqui! – seu sarcasmo e sua fúria deixariam quase todos com medo, contudo não a pessoa que ele mais amava.

- Para mim isso não é suficiente e antes que você comece com seu ataque nervoso vou para o meu quarto – dá um selinho nele – Já que esse não é meu horário – sai correndo.

- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, depois... – respirou fundo e decidiu ir atrás da Katsura para ver como ela está.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tarde estava ensolarada, longe do ambiente escolar, uma jovem acabara de chegar à uma cidade que realmente era magnífica, isso a alegrava, contudo a razão da loira estar no local não era de tão agradável, não tinha muitas esperanças em encontrar seu irmão vivo, mesmo assim não desistiria de saber o que acontecera com ele.

- Táxi – acena para um carro que para – Eu gostaria de ir para mansão Dol Amroth, você conhece?

- Sim, não é muito longe daqui e é famosa pelo tamanho, elegância e beleza – afirma o taxista ao se lembrar do belo ambiente ao redor da fina casa.

- Obrigada – afirma, enquanto observa a paisagem por onde passavam – Essa cidade é muito bela.

- Sim, mas o seu forte não é muito o turismo, pois muitos acreditam na lenda que aqui é cheio de criaturas das trevas, os vampiros – conta o motorista.

- Mas o senhor acredita que existam mesmo? – questiona curiosa, mesmo sabendo que há existência destas criaturas.

- Creio que existam sim, porém espero nunca cruzar com um deles – diz rindo – Chegamos!

- Obrigada – a jovem paga e pega suas malas no porta-malas.

- Não tem de que – o carro vai embora e a jovem segue para a portaria, notando o luxo em cada mínimo local.

- Se meu irmão estiver morto, este será um ótimo lugar para se trabalhar – pensa alto ao ver o belo jardim, logo chega à porta onde bate delicadamente – Boa tarde.

- Pois não? – atende uma jovem aparentando ser empregada e que não gostou nada de sua visita.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o Kibou Hiragi – tenta ser a mais educada possível.

- Não existe ninguém com este nome aqui – responde impaciente.

- Eu já imaginava, então poderia falar com o senhor Dol Amroth Daisoreta – pronuncia com uma voz meio triste.

- Quem é você para querer falar com o Daisoreta-sama? – seu tom de voz está como se a humana a sua frente fosse uma intrusa – O senhor não tem tempo de falar com reles humana.

- Diga que é importante, que é a irmã do Hiragi, ele saberá quem—

- Não e vai embora.

- Não vou até falar com ele.

- Veremos – estava prestes a atacá-la.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – um robusto jovem de cabelos negros e aura poderosa aparece para averiguar o que ocorria.

- Daisoreta-sama – diz a empregada.

- Você é Dol Amroth Daisoreta – passa pela moça a ignorando – Eu sou—

- Não interessa quem você é, o Daisoreta-sama não atenderá—

- Basta! – se irrita o Dol Amroth.

- Sou a irmã do Hiragi, a Kibou Itsuki – antes de terminar acaba por sentir uma tontura e desmaiar, só não caindo no chão graças ao ágil sangue-puro.

- Preparem algo para ela, vou levá-la para o quarto – segue para as escadas.

X-X

- Onde eu estou? – a dona dos olhos mel acorda, logo observando estar em uma cama gigantescamente luxuosa, assim como todo o quarto, onde na mesinha ao lado da cama havia a foto de uma garota de cabelos róseos.

- Está no meu quarto – pronuncia o dono dos olhos azuis céu, tão logo percebendo o certo rubor da moça a sua frente – É um prazer lhe conhecer Itsuki-san, seu irmão falava muito sobre você.

- Então você conheceu meu irmão? O que aconteceu com ele? – lágrimas de emoção desciam por sua delicada face.

- Ele faleceu há seis anos – a loira para como se fosse um choque, no fim não estava preparada para receber a noticia da morte de seu amado irmão – Sinto muito – tenta a confortar com um abraço – Ele morreu a trabalho, foi alguém muito querido pela família Dol Amroth.

- Eu já imaginava que meu irmão não estava mais entre nós – a dor de falar isso foi como se uma faca entrasse em seu peito – Espero que tenha morrido feliz.

- Com licença, senhor? – a mesma empregada que a atenderá adentra o quarto com uma bandeja.

- Obrigado – se separa da humana para apanhar a comida que coloca perto dela – Pode ir – ela sai – Pode se servir, eu espero que seja de seu agrado.

- Obrigada – a refeição se segue em silêncio – A garota na foto é sua irmã? – curiosa.

- Sim, Dol Amroth Mandy, minha irmã caçula – seu tom era carinhoso.

- Pelo visto o senhor gosta bastante dela, suponho.

- Sim, faço tudo pelo bem dela, ela é cativante.

- Pela foto parece ser alguém muito especial – sorri após terminar a refeição – Por favor, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

- Peças, é irmã do meu falecido melhor amigo, farei o possível para realizar teu desejo – educadamente agradecido.

- Quero trabalhar aqui, me deixe, por favor? – seu olhar era de suplica, tamanha a vontade de trabalhar no local onde seu irmão deu a vida para proteger.

- Sinto muito, mas não poderei deixar, se o problema for dinheiro, posso auxiliar a toda a família, mas trabalhar aqui na mansão não – sua convicção faria com que quase todos desistissem de algo que ele não aprovara, quase todos, mas ela estava entre as exceções.

- Não é necessário dinheiro, o que quero é ocupar a vaga que meu irmão deixou – ela segue até onde o outro estava e se ajoelha diante dele – Eu lhe suplico.

- Não faça isso, você desmaiou agora pouco – se preocupa com a Kibou – Não quero você aqui pelo seu bem.

- Por favor, deixe me ficar, suplico e faço tudo o que o senhor quiser – continua ajoelhada e curvada.

- Não... Não dará certo – infelizmente para o moreno, não conseguiria voltar atrás, não gostava de ver ninguém diante dele assim, principalmente quando a pessoa que estava suplicando era à irmã de seu melhor amigo, o que pensaria dele por deixá-la nessas condições? – Certo, levante-se, a aceitarei aqui.

- Obrigada – sorri e começa a se levantar – O senhor não se arrependerá – porém quando está em pé sente outra tontura.

- Tudo bem? – a põe na cama – Descanse.

- Obrigada – seu sorriso, contagiante, parecia com o de uma certa caçula que madeixas rosadas – Não se arrependerá disso.

- Espero que não mesmo – o seu celular começa a tocar – Preciso resolver algumas coisas, vou te deixar aqui descansando, não saia do quarto se quiser continuar viva.

- Hai, eu não sairei daqui – pronuncia vendo o puro sangue sair pela porta, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

_Finalmente meu irmão, vou descobrir tudo sobre o que aconteceu com você, nem que para isso eu tenha que passar por dificuldades, farei tudo pela sua memória. Não estou atrás de me vingar de ninguém, você gostava daqui. Não sei se seu amigo é mesmo confiável, mas vejo que ele verdadeiramente apreciava sua amizade, como você afirmou por várias cartas a mim, um sangue-puro é muito solitário e por isso valoriza as poucas amizades que conquista. Agora começará minha jornada no mundo vampírico._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O jovem Hanabusa não conseguia dormir. O Sol que tanto detestava insistia em entrar pelas frestas das janelas, mas mesmo assim ele não se importava. Seus olhos não se conseguiam se fechar e tudo que conseguia fazer era ficar divagando enquanto procurava uma posição confortável para se sentar no luxuoso sofá do dormitório.

O rapaz assustou um pouco ao escutar um pequeno barulho na porta da frente seguido de uma sombra e uma carta. Sem muito mais o que fazer e cansado de insistir no impossível, o loiro levantou-se e foi pegar a pequena carta. Mesmo antes de checar para quem era já cogitava um abri-la de qualquer maneira, por sorte, era destinada a ele próprio.

_Carta do meu pai?_

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram por um momento, e esquecendo seu cansaço por não ter dormido, jogou energicamente no sofá e abriu o bem lacrado envelope:

"_Filho_

_Estamos a parte dos acontecimentos no colégio e desejamos que esteja bem e que, principalmente, esteja tomando conta de sua prima, aliás, peço que depois entregue essa carta a ela também._

_Nesse fim de semana faremos um encontro familiar na nossa mansão que fica perto do colégio de um assunto muito importante e a presença de vocês é fundamental. Venham trajados apropriadamente._

_Por favor, compareçam_

_Seu pai!"_

O nobre leu a carta cerca de três vezes, mas não conseguia entender claramente qual era o intuito de seu pai. Provavelmente deveria ser tão importante que ele se recusara a dizer numa simples carta.

Sem delongas, o rapaz subiu a escadaria e sorrateiramente adentrou o quarto na prima que dormia profundamente e estava enrolada até o pescoço pelas cobertas.

O rapaz ficou corado por algum momento. Sentia-se incrivelmente estranho em invadir o quarto de Arissa daquele jeito e vê-la dormir, apesar dos vários anos juntos e da vivência na mesma casa, nunca havia uma vez se quer entrado do quarto dela sem permissão daquele jeito.

O Hanabusa tratou de tirar aquela sensação estranha dentro de si e acabar com a vermelhidão, e de forma direta e decidida, sentou na cama ao lado dela e começou a cutucá-la nas costas pedindo para que acordassem:

-Uh? – a puro-sangue sentou na cama e coçou os olhos – O que foi? – perguntou sonolenta, mas sorrindo.

-Meu pai mandou uma carta – tirou do bolso a carta dobrada e a entregou – Diz que vai fazer uma reunião familiar e que nossa presença é fundamental...

-Mas não diz sobre o que será tratado... – Arissa completou a frase do primo e sorriu – Não deve ser nada de mais... – voltou a se deitar despreocupada.

-Só acho melhor não subestimá-lo... – o nobre respondeu com uma certa preocupação no olhar, como se tivesse certeza que algo seu pai planejava, provavelmente envolvendo política no meio.

-Por que não está dormindo? – a garota perguntou, já que era estranho encontrá-lo acordado de dia e por vontade própria.

-Só estou inquieto... – falou sério.

Arissa o analisou por alguns segundos. Não estava a provocando e nem irritado por não estar dormindo, os olhos do primo pareciam distantes e incomuns:

-Deita aí e dorme! – ordenou virando para o outro lado e cobrindo.

-"Aí" aonde? – perguntou corado e dando graças por ela não estar vendo.

-No chão ou na poltrona que não ia ser...

O loiro deu um breve suspiro e mesmo receoso deitou-se ao lado dela sem se aproximar muito, mas só de estar ali ao lado da prima já era o bastante para acalmá-lo. Fechou lentamente os olhos, e quando menos pôde perceber já estava adormecido.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aonde vai? – Ren acordou abruptamente ao escutar o som de porta de armário se batendo.

-Dar uma volta, não vou demorar... – Rima respondeu enquanto se trocava as pressas.

-Tá bem... – a ruiva bocejou e voltou a dormir.

A modelo saiu apressadamente do dormitório da Lua e habilmente chegou perto do pátio sem ser percebida e se escondeu. Não sabia exatamente porque fazia aquilo, tudo que sabia era que por causa da morte de Shizuka, tudo na turma da noite estava tenso. Apesar de ser próxima de muitos dos vampiros mais importantes que estudavam ali, nunca dera tanta trela para esses problemas complicados e sempre se isolava com Shiki e Ren para não fazer parte de tudo aquilo. Mas especialmente nesse dia, nessa ocasião, sentia um vazio dentro, sentia aquela tensão causada pelo problema mesmo nunca tendo parado para parar ou se interessar. Chegava a se perguntar se sentia mal porque queria vê-lo. Talvez fosse isso, ou talvez só precisava de um consolo por julgar que os de seus amigos não mais adiantavam.

Agilmente procurou por qualquer estudante que estivesse quieto em algum canto. De fato encontrou vários, mas nenhum deles era Kei, refletia até se não seria melhor ir procurá-lo na sala de aula já que não fazia o tipo de pessoa que gostava do intervalo:

-Ele deve estar no dormitório... – a nobre assustou ao ouvir a voz de um rapaz vir de trás dela – Ao menos quando eu sai do quarto ele estava lá...

Rima virou e reconheceu Hayato:

-Obrigada... – respondeu sem muita emoção, indo em direção ao dormitório do Sol o qual deveria estar vazio.

_Talvez ela consiga fazer alguma coisa..._

A entrada, assim como todos os corredores do dormitório masculino, estavam desertos. Os passos da nobre faziam eco enquanto andava vagarosamente tentando escutar algum barulho por trás das portas fechadas.

X-X

O garoto dos cabelos castanho-escuros socou tudo dentro da pequena mala e agora tenta fechá-la em vão. Irritado, deu um soco na cama e sentou no chão passando a mão pelo cabelo o colocando para trás. Suava. Sentia tenta raiva que transpirava e ofegava feito louco desde a noite anterior. Decidira de forma quase irracional deixar aquele colégio, mas algumas vezes tudo que sentia era vontade de sentar no chão, acender um cigarro e ficar por ali se remoendo e matando em pensamento aquela raça maldita.

Resolveu levantar-se e ir ao banheiro do quarto lavar o rosto, ou melhor, tomar um banho na torneira, pois a quantidade de água que jogou em seu rosto foi quase que suficiente para molhar quase toda sua camisa branca.

X-X

_Água?_

A nobre parou logo em frente a uma porta da onde escutava alguma torneira aberta. Foi girando vagarosamente a maçaneta um pouco temerosa. Não só por correr o risco de entrar no quarto errado, mas também porque queria ir atrás dele, mas nem sabia o que dizer, "Oi! Estou me sentindo meio mal, pode me ajudar?" não era bem o que queria dizer.

Assim que abriu um espaço suficiente para espiar o quarto, notou um cheiro forte de cigarro.

_Deve ser aqui..._

Em passos silenciosos e precisos, adentrou alguns metros, mas parou ao notar que em cima de uma cama havia uma mala que aparentemente não queria fechar. Rima aproximou-se da cama onde estava a mala enquanto seu coração disparava e doía pensando na pior das hipóteses:

-Uh?

A porta do banheiro, que se encontrava fechada, abriu-se repentinamente e um encharcado Kei olhava surpreso para a garota que também levara um baita susto. De pego desprevenido e vulnerável, a expressão no rosto do jovem passou para fria e cruel. Passou pela garota sem olhá-la e voltou a tentar a fechar a mala:

-Eu ajudo... – a modelo mal havia aproximado as mãos para ajudá-lo quando uma voz seca e grossa a fez parar.

-Não quero!

-Qual é o seu problema? – ao contrário do que o rapaz pensava, a expressão da garota não era de chateada e muito menos de quem está prestes a chorar. Seu tom era firme e seu olhar indagador.

-Eu vou embora... – falou frio – Não apareça mais na minha frente...

De repente um som agudo ecoou no quarto. Rima deu meio volta e se retirou do cômodo sem dizer qualquer palavra, enquanto Kei caía de joelhos no chão massageando o lado do rosto onde a garota batera sem poupar força.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Logo o sinal que avisava o término do intervalo soou pelo prédio do colégio. Ao poucos os alunos iam se retirando do pátio e voltando para suas salas, suspirando desanimados e conversando ainda mais, afinal, eram poucos os alunos da turma do dia que não cansavam de achar os mais variados detalhes para contar aos colegas. Mas destoando de todo eles, uma garota se encontrava sentada perto estábulo longe dali, sem vontade alguma de voltar para a aula.

Com os finos dedos, arrancava constantemente a grama do chão enquanto pensava olhando para os próprios joelhos que estavam recolhidos perto de seu corpo. A noite passada fora um estranho misto do agradável com o problemático. Shizuka havia sido assassinada, Kaname lhe mantinha segredos sobre ela mesma, no dia seguinte Ichiru pareceu no colégio e não pior que tudo, sentia uma sensação estranha percorrer seu corpo, como se algo grande fosse acontecer. Mas talvez o que mais a incomodava no momento era o fato de estar confusa sobre o primo recém-aparecido, não sabia se ficava feliz pelo primo estar vivo, ou se preferia que estivesse morto, afinal não era certo tudo o que aconteceu.

Katsura aproximou a mão direita de seu rosto e colocou-se a admirar o anel que ganhara na noite anterior. Um simples e quase escondido sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao se lembrar de como tudo aconteceu:

-Pensei que tivesse te ensinado a nunca matar aula...

A loira sentiu uma pequena dor no topo da cabeça, alguém havia lhe batido com uma pequena pilha de papéis. Olhou para cima e se deparou Yagari lhe lançando um olhar sério:

-Não tô a fim de ir para aula... – disse num tom mimado e virando o rosto, como se voltasse a ser a criança teimosa que fora há alguns anos.

-Pare de analisar esse anel e dar uma de mimada e vá estudar – o caçador fez uma pausa por um momento e num tom menos autoritário continuou seu discurso – Ao menos a minha aluna teimosa e hiperativa de anos atrás não se recolhia aos cantos desse jeito...

-Quem ta se recolhendo aos cantos?

A garota levantou num pulo e já cerrava os punhos com um olhar irritado, mas logo após ter dado indício de que ia atacá-lo, Yagari deu as costas e colocou-se a andar, mas antes que pudesse sair da vista dela, disse:

-Até quando você acha que isso vai dar certo? – virou levemente o rosto para trás, olhando diretamente para a mão direita de Katsura.

-Seu...! – a ex-caçadora procurou algo para que pudesse atirar em seu mestre, mas não achou, e quando olhou novamente para frente ele já não estava mais lá.

-Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, querendo ou não Ichiru ainda é seu primo, se bem que... Provavelmente você não vai precisar do meu sermão...

_Desagradável como sempre..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Os olhos avermelhados corriam velozmente pelas páginas do velho livro, enquanto sua mão branca e fina escrevia rapidamente num caderno quase que mecanicamente. A jovem puro sangue apenas parou o que estava fazendo quando um sutil barulho de porta se abrindo a chamou atenção:

-Com licença, Akai-sama... – o jovem Akatsuki adentrou o quarto e parou há alguns metros dela.

-Não tem problema... – sorriu docemente, embora se sentisse incomodada por ele ainda manter aquela distância respeitosa mesmo depois de tudo.

-Me desculpe...

Antes mesmo que a Abarai pudesse notar, a distância que ele havia colocado entre os dois já não existia, e em poucos segundos já sentia os quentes braços do nobre a envolverem. A garota levantou-se da cadeira a intensificou ainda mais o abraço. Logo em seguida o casal se beijou apaixonadamente, nobres, puros-sangues, humanos, provavelmente nenhuma dessas imprestáveis divisões deveriam existir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Logo, ou não tão logo para os alunos que não paravam de falar sobre a noite anterior, as aulas terminaram. Zero e Yuuki, como de costume, controlaram as histéricas alunas e as mandaram de volta para o dormitório. Tudo estaria normal se não fosse o pequeno sumiço de uma aluna, que desapareceu no intervalo e não voltou mais.

- KATSURA?! – algumas vozes a chamavam, reconhecia elas, era de seus amigos.

- O que foi? – apareceu dentre as arvores.

- Até que enfim encontramos você – afirma a sobrinha do diretor preocupada com a amiga.

- Como você está? – questiona o primo que já imaginava como seria a situação após sua prima saber a verdade sobre o Kiryuu caçula.

- Bem, não aconteceu nada – tentava ser mais forte, o Ichiru não merecia que ela ficasse mal.

- Não seria melhor você conversar com ele, antes de qualquer coisa, ele pode ter os motivos dele – aconselha a monitora – Não só você, o Zero também deveria fazer isso.

- Eu não quero falar com ele – responde o jovem de cabelos prateados – Ele faça o que quiser, só permaneça longe de mim – seu tom era de frieza misturada com raiva.

- Não tem motivos para fazer o que ele fez com a gente! Não quero escutá-lo! – a loira estava indignada com o que uma criança tão bondosa e carinhosa poderia virar – O meu primo Ichiru morreu.

- Fala com ele antes de tentar julgá-lo – dessa vez quem falou foi a Ichihara que acabara de chegar a onde os outros estavam – Sei que o que ele fez não foi o certo, mas conversa com ele, tenta entendê-lo Katsura, pelo menos ele está vivo, está com a gente! – a caçadora não se conformava com a atitude da prima e do irmão do seu amado.

- Falem com ele, vocês não perderão nada se tentarem pelo menos – insistia também a Cross.

- Certo – a Kiryuu falaria com Ichiru – Zero você pode vir comigo?

- Está bem Katsura, se é assim que você quer, mas não pretendo falar nada com ele – frieza, a única coisa que restara depois desses anos para o caçula, seria isso – Onde ele está?

- Ele está no quarto dele, você sabe onde fica? Aquele que estava vago perto do meu – o monitor afirma – Eu vou com vocês!

- Não! – nega a ex-caçadora – Vou somente eu e o Zero! – os dois vão para lá.

- Espero que dê tudo certo! – confiante Yuuki – Eles são uma família tem que se acertar!

X-X

- Vocês demoraram! – afirma o humano já na porta esperando eles entrarem.

- Não consigo acreditar que você está vivo! – sua tristeza e raiva cresciam.

- Pois acredite Katsura-chan, estou vivo e muito bem de saúde, ao contrário do que eu era na nossa infância! – sua calma era voltada mais para prima, não via razão para tratá-la mal.

- Por que Ichiru? Por quê? Por que você tinha que fazer tudo isso? – tentava achar algum sentido naquilo tudo.

- Ela foi à única que me deu poder, enquanto todos me humilhavam pela minha doença, ela me curou, me tratou bem – respondeu.

- E a vida dos seus pais não vale nada? Ninguém teve culpa de você nascer doente Ichiru e a gente tentava fazer de tudo por você – lágrimas desciam cada vez mais freqüentes pelos olhos dela.

- Isso foi um preço que eles pagaram pelo que fizeram antes para ela – não muda em nenhum momento seu tom de voz, até este momento – E sabe, ainda bem que foi assim, foi muito melhor, eu ficar com ela do que ficar com eles— um soco o impediu de falar.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE FALAR ISSO DOS NOSSOS PAIS!!! – Zero ficou furioso, sua vontade era de matá-lo.

- O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE ISSO? – agora a calma já começara a dar espaço para todos os outros sentimentos guardados – Você sempre foi o preferido, você nunca precisou ficar preso em um quarto quando queria fazer outras coisas, você nunca sentiu tudo o que eu senti – continuou – O PIOR É QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM FOI O ESCOLHIDO DELA! POR QUE SÓ VOCÊ PODE SE TRANSFORMAR EM VAM— agora o tapa foi dado pela sua prima.

- Você acha que ele quis se tornar isso? Que o Zero não gostaria de ser humano? Aquela maldita só destruiu nossa família e você ainda diz isso? – a Katsura já não agüentaria ouvir nada dele – Se é assim que você pensa, que a gente nunca se importou com você e nem sofreu com a sua morte que não existiu e que o Zero ficou feliz por aquela mulher ter mordido ele, então foi um erro ter vindo aqui – ao terminar isso ela abre a porta e sai seguida do primo mais velho que já quase não se segurava para não matar seu irmão.

- Também não poderei contar com você! Para mim não existe família! – duas lágrimas quase imperceptíveis brotaram em seus olhos, para novamente ficar frio – Eu não preciso de você Katsura, se você prefere desse jeito, você também não existe mais para mim!

- Ichiru! – a jovem de cabelos ônix entra correndo preocupada com o de cabelos pratas – O que aconteceu?

- Nada! Eu não tenho mais parente – falou com um tom que a hunter não soube entender se era de alegria, tristeza, ironia ou qualquer outro sentimento parecido.

- Pelo visto não foi nada bom você conversar com eles agora – abraça o namorado – Mas não se preocupe você tem a mim!

- Obrigado – ele retribui o abraço e depois a beija.

X-X

- Katsura – pronuncia seu primo – Você ficará bem?

- Sim – as lágrimas não paravam de descer – Não se preocupe, agora está na hora de vigiar o pessoal do noturno né?

- É – responde, a caminho do prédio onde as aulas eram dadas – Vê se descansa!

- Certo, vou direto para o meu quarto – ele dá um beijo na testa da prima que segue por outro corredor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após resolver algumas pendências dos negócios, o robusto Dol Amroth volta ao seu lar, aonde inicia o jantar, como na maioria das vezes, solitário. Contudo nesta noite novos problemas o perturbavam, afinal agora uma humana moraria em sua residência, seria sua empregada, mas faria o que? Ela comentara que gostaria de ocupar a vaga deixada pelo irmão, contudo seu irmão não era um empregado e sim uma companhia, na verdade sempre o intitulara de conselheiro. Sendo desta forma, definitivamente não poderia permanecer no mesmo cargo do Hiragi. Não sabia o porquê, mas sua intuição lhe dizia para torná-la a governanta da casa, que cuidasse de tudo, a jovem despertara sua confiança por ser tão persistente e por isso iria ser premiada.

- O senhor gostaria de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou humildemente a serviçal.

- Para mim não, obrigado – afirmou – Você levou mais algum alimento para a humana que está em meu quarto?

- Não senhor.

- Pois então, prepare uma bandeja farta que levarei a ela – ordenou "O que está dando em mim? Não deve ser nada".

- Aqui está senhor – entrega a ele que sobe imediatamente.

- Com licença – diz ao entrar no quarto, mas nota que sua hóspede dormia – Pelo visto a comida terá que esperar – sorri "_Como ela é linda e muito parecida com o irmão_", sem perceber começou a acariciar o doce rosto dela.

- Daisoreta-san? – questiona corada ao acordar "_O que ele está fazendo? Hum... É bom_".

- Desculpe-me – se afasta – Trouxe o jantar para você.

- Obrigada – o silêncio se estala entre os dois enquanto a loira come – Aqui é seu quarto, certo? Devo terminar e sair daqui, afinal eu sou uma empregada.

- Não se preocupe com isso, você não estava se sentindo bem, por isso te trouxe para cá, aproveitando, você possue alguma doença para sentir estas tonturas?

- Acredito que não, mas está é a segunda vez que isso acontece, talvez meu corpo esteja reclamando pelo que tenho vivido nestes últimos tempos.

- Certo. Sobre sua função, gostaria que você ficasse como governanta – afirma a deixando surpresa – Você havia comentado que queria ocupar o lugar que seu irmão deixou vago, porém isto é impossível, pois ele nunca trabalhou para mim, foi um amigo.

- Entendo, mas não é um cargo alto para se começar? – ainda estava captando a situação.

- Não importa, você cuidará da arrumação da mansão, da distribuição dos empregados, para que tudo aqui saía da maneira correta, nos horários certos, detesto algo que não esteja dentro do planejado – suas instruções objetivas só fizeram a Kibou se interessar mais pelo cargo.

- Sim senhor – fascinada.

- Outra coisa que ficará ao seu cargo quando houver festas aqui, será cuidar de tudo, dará conta? – a desafia.

- Com toda certeza senhor, a única coisa que peço é para que me mostre à maneira que o senhor prefere afinal tudo deve estar ao seu gosto – educada.

- Perfeitamente, amanhã lhe mostrarei seus aposentos e o que deverá fazer – encerra pegando a bandeja e seguindo para porta – Outra coisa, deverá aprender a dormir durante uma parte do dia, já que a noite é a hora que os vampiros ficam acordados.

- Certo, me acostumarei – termina.

- Por hoje dormirá aqui, boa noite – sai de certa forma aliviado, já que talvez tenha encontrado a funcionária que estava necessitando.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após todo trabalho daquele dia, ainda mais de ter de conversar os dois Kiryuus a irem falar com Ichiru, a jovem monitora parecia não ter vontade de voltar ao dormitório, nem de averiguar se tudo estava normal aquela noite. Sentou na beirada da fonte do colégio e começou a analisar seu reflexo na água. Era uma das poucas vezes que se perguntava o que havia acontecido com seus verdadeiros pais, quem ela era antes de Kaname aparecer e a levar para o diretor. Fora abandonada? Seus pais assassinados por aquele vampiro? O fato era que todos eram tão imponentes menos ela:

-Algum problema?

Yuuki virou e se deparou com Rafael que a mirava curioso:

-Não é nada! – respondeu com um sorriso um pouco forçado não querendo preocupá-lo.

-Está bem... – o rapaz respondeu calmo. No fundo queria que ela falasse de seu problema, mas apenas o sorriso dela, mesmo que forçado, já era o suficiente – Mas é melhor entrar, parece que logo vai chover e não é bom ficar tão sozinha após ter ocorrido um assassinato... – o nobre estendeu a mão para ela.

_Eu quero lembrar..._

A monitora pegou a mão do rapaz e ele a ajudou a levantar-se, por mais que não fosse necessário. Logo em seguida, o casal foi se dirigindo lentamente para o dormitório do Sol, e estranhamente, Yuuki permanecia calada olhando para o chão enquanto andava.

_Eu tenho que lembrar..._

Logos os pingos começaram a cair velozmente, mas nenhum dos dois apertou o passo. Com apenas um minuto, os dois já estavam encharcados e o chão cheios de poças d´água. Rafael olhava preocupado para a garota que parecia nem ligar para a chuva, mas apenas disse algo quando ela simplesmente parou no meio do caminho enquanto olhava aterrorizada para o chão e suas roupas.

_Sangue...?_

Sangue por todo chão, pela sua roupa, seu corpo, seu cabelo. Da onde vinha aquilo? Era horrível:

-Ahhhh!!

Yuuki berrou enquanto fechava os olhos para não ver mais aquilo e logo depois sentiu suas pernas ficarem fracas:

-Yuuki! – apenas não caiu no chão, pois o rapaz logo a segurou.

A monitora parecia semi-acordada, seus olhos estavam fortemente fechados e seu corpo todo tremia. Habilmente, o garoto a pegou no colo e correu até o dormitório, levando-a direto para a enfermaria.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No intervalo da turma da noite a Mandy seguiu para o lugar onde o seu namorado sempre fica, já estava conformada que ele estaria irritado, porque durante a tarde quando encontrou com ele, não deu muita atenção a sua raiva.

- O que foi? Ainda está bravo pelo que aconteceu durante a tarde? – perguntou, principalmente porque nem um abraço sequer ele deu nela.

- O que você acha? – aquele dia havia sido péssimo e a tendência era piorar.

- Zero mesmo você não gostando do seu irmão, para mim ele é um amigo de infância e você não vai impedir de conversar com ele – explica com calma – Por acaso você tem ciúmes dele? Ou tem medo que ele me machuque?

- Não, só não quero que você fique perto dele, o Ichiru mudou, não é aquele com que a gente conviveu – tenta fazer com que a puro-sangue entenda a razão de tudo aquilo.

- Com você ele mudou mesmo, mas comigo não mudou, porque eu tenho o poder de interpretar o coração, coisa que ninguém mais tem, por isso não me afastarei, pois por de trás daquela máscara que ele usa, ainda existe o garoto bondoso que é meu cunhado – a jovem falou com todo o sentimento que ela tinha – Eu sou uma das únicas pessoas que ele ainda tem neste mundo, você ele nunca mais vai resgatar, a Katsura duvido que perdoe ele, só resta da infância, eu e a Maru que o ama muito e não importa o que aconteça, continuará ao lado dele, por isso espero que você entenda as minhas razões de continuar sendo amiga dele.

- Está certo, se é assim que você pensa, não vou ir contra isso – nas suas palavras se via que ele não gostou nada de ser contrariado, mas não tinha escolha, não enfrentaria a teimosia Dol Amroth.

- Eu não quero que você fique assim – acaricia levemente o rosto dele – Sei que não está sendo fácil conviver com ele, que deve estar doendo bastante, saiba que nisso estou do seu lado – se aproxima mais do Kiryuu.

- Ainda bem – tenta brincar mesmo sendo quase impossível.

- Eu só peço que você tenha paciência Zero, com o tempo você vai acostumar isso eu te garanto – sorri ao o ver concordando – Eu te amo muito, por isso também peço para você tentar evitar os climas chatos que ficarão por causa da volta dele.

- Você não acha que já esta sendo muito exigente? – já estava bem mais calmo.

- Estou, mas só porque sei que você consegue ficar bem – encosta seus lábios levemente nos dele – E não esqueça que estou aqui para sempre te ajudar.

- Certo – ele a beija de forma quente – Agora você pode parar de falar? Eu já entendi o que você quer que eu faça, não vou dizer que cumprirei, mas também não precisa continuar a falar – com isso o sinal bateu.

- Ta, já vou indo – "_Isso não saiu muito bem!_" – Tchau.

- Tchau! Você vai vir aqui na hora da saída? – não estava muito a fim de continuar a conversa, só que não destrataria a namorada.

- Acho que não, você precisa descansar, então não ficarei te alugando – ela selou os lábios nos dele e saiu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsura estava encostada perto da porta da sala onde a pessoal do noturno tinha aula. Aos poucos, todos voltavam do intervalo para a sala, sendo cada um brevemente analisado pela garota, que ao contrário do dias normais, tinha um olhar triste, sério e até de poucos amigos.

Apesar da quantidade de alunos que entravam, a garota não via o Kuran em lugar algum. Já havia olhado dentro da sala para ver se ele estava lá, mas nada. Se perguntava se ele estava na sala do diretor tendo as típicas conversas sobre o andamento daquela ou se alguma coisa fora do comum havia acontecido. Logo, sua dúvida foi sanada por vampiro loiro que se despedia da namorada humana:

-Katsura-chan! – Ichijou sorri – Kaname não veio hoje, aparentemente anda meio calado esses dias e vive trancado naquele quarto... – a preocupação na voz do rapaz era evidente.

-Então eu volto amanhã... Peça para ele vir – a garota dá um leve sorriso, e com uma certa pressa, sai do local.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O dia seguinte não fora melhor que o dia anterior. Na turma A: Yuuki não compareceu á aula, Katsura parecia mais dispersa e quieta do que nunca, Zero ainda permanecia zangado com tudo que acontecera, e a pobre Miharu, apenas analisava a situação enquanto suspirava.

Já na outra turma, Rafael tinha os olhos pregados na mesa, desde o dia anterior que não via Yuuki. Havia a levado para a enfermaria, mas ela desmaiou, e logo em seguida o Kuran aparecera, repentinamente, preocupado com a garota. Aqueles olhos frios do sangue-puro ainda penetravam em sua mente. Não sentia medo, afinal, também retribuíra o olhar, mas pensava em Yuuki. O que aquilo significava? Do nada ela teve alucinações e desmaiou, e logo em seguida vem o todo poderoso Kuran checar o que havia acontecido como se fosse algo de extrema importância, e pior, apesar do olhar desagradável, Kaname não lhe dirigiu nenhuma palavra.

Há algumas mesas dali, Hayato analisava cerca de três lugares a cada minuto. Primeiro de tudo, olhava, sem qualquer emoção aparente, o casal sentado na mesa à frente que conversava e ria como se fossem as pessoas mais felizes do mundo. Não tinha nada muito contra o Kiryuu mais novo, mas com certeza desaprovava sua traição à família e também pensava no que o mais velho estaria sentindo. Do casal, seus olhos iam para o Patiri, e dele, para a cadeira ao seu lado, mais uma vez seu colega de quarto havia ficado internado na cama enquanto fumava a maior quantidade de maços de cigarros possível. No final das contas, mesmo o moreno não tendo problema nenhum, sentia-se engolido pelos dos seus amigos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Katsu! – Iino sussurrava para a garota que agora olhava para o livro o mais dispersa possível, não prestando atenção alguma na aula e nem notando a presença maligna que se aproximava com intenções cruéis para cima dela – Katsu! Acorda pra vida! – a morena desiste de chamá-la assim que Yagari se aproxima ainda mais delas.

-Aiii!!! – a loira massageia a cabeça, onde o professor bateu com o livro – Ficou doido é??

-Aluna idiota... – o caçador suspirou irritado e logo deu as costas – Detenção de novo... – falou calmo sem olhar para a expressão de total irritação da garota.

-Eu vou....

-Chega! – Zero segurou a prima antes que essa atacasse seu mestre novamente.

-Às vezes eu acho que a Kiryuu tem um caso com o Yagari-sensei...

-Sim, eles brigam muito... – algumas garotas conversavam.

-QUEM TEM CASO COM QUEM AQUI?? – o olhar de Katsura era mais assustador do que nunca.

-Ni...Ninguém! – uma das garotas respondeu morrendo de medo.

-Detenção até as dez da noite... – Yagari disse enquanto escrevia algo na aula.

-Aiai... – Zero suspirou junto de Iino – Você mereceu... – apesar de cansado dessas brigas desde que era pequeno, havia um sorriso divertido no rosto do rapaz dos cabelos prata.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na hora do intervalo, Hayato, Katsura, Zero, Rafael e Iino se sentaram na raiz de uma árvore, onde a loira arrancava parte das gramíneas dali com os dedos enquanto fuzilava o nada com os olhos:

-Você sabe que ele não faz isso porque te odeia...

A ex-caçadora assustou-se por um momento. Havia escutado a voz de Zero, mas num tom um pouco diferente, menos duro e mais suave. Olhou para o alto e se deparou com Ichiru, acompanhado de Maru, olhando a com um olhar gentil:

-O que veio fazer aqui? – o Kiryuu mais velho perguntou.

Katsura se agarrou aos joelhos, por um momento jurava ter visto seu querido primo ao invés do traidor:

-Pessoal, eu já volto...

Hayato que estava quieto a um canto conversando com Iino, provavelmente sobre seus colegas problemáticos, levantou-se e adentrou no meio das árvores ali perto:

-Melhor irmos... – a caçadora puxou o namorado pela mão e o retirou dali.

-Seria melhor se resolvessem isso logo... – a sobrinha do diretor comentou assim que só sobrou ela, Zero e Katsura.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- A gente não pode mais nem ficar na presença deles – reclama a caçadora indignada – Eles não tem esse direito.

- Maru, você sabia que seria assim, não sabia? Eles não vão me aceitar de volta – abraça a namorada um pouco longe de onde os "amigos" estavam.

- Mesmo assim, a Katsura e o Zero estão sendo injustos com você – ainda não aceitava a atitude dos parentes dele – Podiam tentar entender seu lado.

- Para eles será difícil, afinal nunca passaram pelo que passei – comenta com uma voz um pouco melancólica.

- Um dia eles ainda percebem – suspira para depois se entregar a um novo beijo de amor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Logo o caçador chegou a uma clareira daquele bosque anexo á escola. Lá estava ela, sentada em meio a algumas poucas flores:

-Que bom que conseguiu vir sem ser notada... – comentou sentando-se no chão junto a ela – O que foi? – perguntou a abraçando, notando que ela estava um tanto séria.

-Reunião familiar no fim de semana livre... – comento olhando fixamente para a margarida que havia retirada do chão.

-Algum problema familiar? – perguntou sério afrouxando um pouco o abraço.

-Não... Mas não é normal me chamarem tão repentinamente e de forma tão séria... – comentou preocupada – É melhor já ir... – disse, se livrando delicadamente dos braços do rapaz.

-Já? – perguntou um tanto assustado, mal haviam se visto depois do baile, e agora que se viam era por apenas poucos minutos?

-Tenho um trabalho para hoje – mentiu – Preciso terminar... – deu um sorriso um pouco forçado e foi embora às pressas, deixando o rapaz decepcionado.

Agora, Hayato também tinha um problema.

X-X

Após sumir da vista do amado, Ruka normalizou o passo e desviou um pouco do caminho do dormitório. Apesar de seus pais não terem dito nada, sabia muito bem o que a aguardava.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ao acordar, a loira nota que o dono da casa, seu atual patrão descansava em um singelo sofá no quarto, achou estranho afinal em qualquer outro local isso não seria normal, considerando que agora era uma funcionária dele, definitivamente o Dol Amroth possuía bastante educação e cavalheirismo, o que sem perceber a fez sorrir.

Resolveu não se levantar para não acordá-lo, deveria estar cansado e não seria justo que após tudo o que fizera nestas poucas horas que se conheceram, o atrapalhar em seu sono. Contudo sem perceber, não conseguiu mais dormir, admirou por quase uma hora o belo vampiro, agora entendia o porquê de todos comentarem que esta raça era tão atrativa, principalmente quando o sangue deste fosse puro.

- Bom dia – o moreno a acorda de seus pensamentos.

- Bom dia – se senta na cama – Desculpe-me por fazê-lo dormir aí.

- Não se preocupe com isso – se levanta ainda meio sonolento seguindo até o banheiro com os cabelos completamente bagunçados – Dormiu bem? – pronuncia após sair já arrumado minutos depois.

- Sim, já estou me sentindo muito melhor – afirma se levantando – Onde estão minhas coisas? – questiona se sentindo mal por ainda estar com as mesmas roupas.

- Estão no seu novo quarto – estala duas vezes o dedo.

- Com licença, o senhor chamou – um dos empregados adentra no quarto.

- Sim, poderia levar a senhoria Kibou Itsuki aos seus aposentos?

- Claro senhor, a senhorita poderia me seguir? – abre a porta e ambos seguem para o quarto da moça.

- Obrigada – não andam muito até que chegam a um quarto, seria aproximadamente dois quartos a frente do de seu patrão – É meu? – recebe uma afirmativa – Os criados costumam dormir neste andar? – questiona surpresa.

- Na verdade não, mas como o seu cargo é de governanta foi escolhido um local mais adequado para sua permanência – diz com um tom de certa insatisfação.

- Entendi, obrigada por me trazer até aqui – sorri meio sem graça e adentra ao quarto, enquanto o rapaz segue para realizar outras tarefas – Como aqui é luxuoso! – impressionada arruma suas poucas roupas no armário, escolhendo uma saia preta e uma blusinha branca para se vestir após o banho – Acho que já estou pronta – prende por fim o belo cabelo em um coque e desce a escadaria, encontrando logo o dono da mansão embaixo.

- Está pronta para conhecer seu ambiente de trabalho? – aparentava um pouco deslumbrado com a novidade.

- Sim senhor – seu estômago solta um estrondo baixo tentando anunciar o atual estado de fome que se encontrava.

- Acho melhor tomar café da manhã primeiramente – gentil e educado, talvez um príncipe que saíra de contos de fadas.

- Obrigada – senti-se estranha ao comer a refeição junto da mesa principal da mansão.

Durante a manhã inteira o poderoso dono dos olhos azuis céu ensinou tudo sobre onde moravam, as coisas da maneira que gostava para que nada saísse errado, contudo no fundo de toda essa exigência ainda possuía esperança que a humana caísse em si e desistisse após ver como tudo funcionava ali. Para sua infelicidade, nada adiantou, pelo visto ela era realmente determinada, percebendo que não tinha mais maneiras de impedi-la de trabalhar ali, desistiu desta idéia e se conformou que a única maneira seria a ficar observando, para que nada de ruim a acontecesse.

- Entendeu tudo o que lhe expliquei? – questiona recebendo resposta afirmativa – Agora devemos ir atrás de um uniforme para senhorita.

- Sim senhor, mas aonde iremos? – curiosa.

- A uma famosa loja no centro da cidade, inclusive devo lhe mostrar as redondezas, pois você cuidará das compras – se levanta e é seguido por ela até o carro.

As compras não levaram nem uma hora, a roupa que vestiria seria uma saia e uma blusinha branca, ambas sociais, sendo que a cor do outro vestuário era variada, cada uma para um dia e para dias frios haveria uma calça social com um blazer combinando. Cabelos sempre presos em coque com um prendedor que combinasse com a saia e havia também as dezenas de sapatos que compraram.

- O seu guarda roupa está completo – disse ao pagar os últimos vestidos, comprados para dias de festas.

- Não precisava de tudo isso – no fundo estava adorando as compras.

- Não é isso que seu coração diz – retruca.

- Como? – pergunta entrando no carro sem entender.

- Vampiros possuem poderes, sangues-puros mais fortes ainda, um de meus poderes é ler pensamentos e os corações dos outros – desta vez a surpreendera mesmo – Contudo não se preocupe com isso, não costumo usar estes poderes constantemente, não gosto, prefiro saber o que pensam quando falam.

- Hum... interessante – tudo era novo para ela, mas aos poucos aprenderia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Logo já era quase noite, os turnos estavam sendo trocados e Zero, junto de Rafael e Iino tentavam conter as alunas:

-E a Yuuki? – o nobre perguntou para a morena que só não era atropelada pelas garotas, pois mantinha um olhar autoritário.

-Fui ver agora pouco e ela estava tomando um banho... Parece que teve febre, mas já está melhor e depois vai vir trabalhar...

-E a encrenca encarnada? – Zero disse sarcasticamente enquanto brigava com as garotas que insistiam em ultrapassar a linha de segurança.

-O que você acha? – a garota riu ao lembrar-se da cena que presenciara minutos atrás.

-Ah, ela com certeza arrumou o material às pressas e pulou a janela e agora deve estar escondida até se certificar de que o Yagari-sensei já desistiu da idéia.

-Faz bem a cara dela... - Rafael suspirou assim que algumas garotas vieram assediá-lo, sentia falta das vezes em que a ex-caçadora as espantava.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O sinal havia tocado, os vampiros pouco a pouco se levantavam para conversar ou dar uma volta pelo colégio, mas as três sangues-puros do noturno continuaram em seus lugares, duas delas dialogavam animadas, enquanto a outra de cabelos rosados somente escutava.

- Está tudo bem, Mandy? – questionava a elétrica ao ver que ela não se manifestava – Você está assim desde que voltou ontem do intervalo, não fala quase nada e parece séria.

- E além do mais geralmente neste horário você já estaria atrás do monitor – completa a de marias-chiquinhas.

- Eu estou bem, só não estou a fim de falar muito e nem de ir ver ele – as duas se surpreenderam pela ultima coisa que ela falou.

- Vocês brigaram? – pergunta a morena de cabelos soltos.

- Não, por quê? – respondeu mesmo aparentando o contrario.

- Porque ou vocês brigaram ou você não é a verdadeira Dol Amroth Mandy – afirma a de olhos vermelhos.

- A gente não brigou, só se desentendeu ontem e não estou a fim de que isso se repita hoje, só isso – confessa.

- Mandy-san você não acha que isso é pior, se afastar para evitar as coisas é pior do que ir conversar com ele, pois longe vocês nem se entender vão – estava serena a Abarai – Além do mais, daqui a poucos dias a gente vai viajar, vamos visitar os parentes, você pretende ir brigada com ele? – conclui.

- Não, na verdade ainda nem avisei ele que vou ver meu irmão – suspira – vocês me convenceram, vou conversar com ele – dá uma pausa – Mas só no final da aula.

- Espero que você crie coragem até lá! – tenta animá-la a Nakamura.

X-X

Enquanto isso, Zero e Iino estão no corredor encostados na parede, Rafael disse que iria tomar banho e logo voltava para ajudar, mas antes dele, duas garotas vestidas no uniforme da turma do dia apareceram.

-Desculpa a demora! – a monitora sorri renovada.

-Vai falar nada não? – Zero lança um olhar zangado para a prima que nem desculpa pedia pelo sumiço, mas ao contrário de Yuuki, ela não parecia nada renovada.

-Oi... – disse enquanto encostava-se na parede também, seus pensamentos voltavam a se dispersar.

-Não quero te desanimar, mas hoje eu não vi o Kuran, de novo... – Iino comentou, sabendo que a amiga viera apenas para vê-lo.

-Não seja por isso... – a voz doce e animada de Ichijou encheu os ouvidos dos quatro – Ele não veio novamente, mas pediu que você fosse até o dormitório da Lua – sorriu no final da frase.

-Ótimo! – Katsura sorriu com sinceridade e se despediu dos amigos.

-Vamos? – Takuma sorri novamente e oferece o braço para a namorada.

-Depois eu volto gente! – a garota acenou para o dois amigos e se retirou.

- A Mandy está demorando – comenta a monitora.

- Acho que ela não vai vir hoje – sussurra sem querer o Kiryuu.

- Por quê? Vocês brigaram? – questiona a amiga.

- Não – pausa um pouco – Na verdade ontem a gente discutiu, acho que ela não vai vir por um tempo – fala com um pesar na voz.

- Isso é uma pena – os dois faziam um casal tão bonito, Yuuki não gostou de vê-los brigados.

- Já acho que a sua companhia chegou – brincou o monitor ao ver o Rafael se aproximando – Vou fazer uma ronda por aí.

- Oi Zero, oi Yuuki – cumprimenta os dois e vê o jovem de cabelos prateados já estava de saída – Já vai?

- Sim, vou trabalhar um pouco – segue a direção pela qual o Patiri tinha vindo.

-Se sente melhor? O rapaz perguntou notando que a garota havia voltado ao normal.

-Sim, segundo a enfermeira não foi nada... – comentou não querendo preocupá-lo, aliás, nem tinha muito como, pois fora isso exatamente o que lhe foi dito e nem ela sabia direito o que tinha.

-Que bom, quando o Kuran apareceu pensei que fosse algo grave... – Rafael falou sério.

-O Kaname-senpai apareceu? – Yuuki parecia surpresa.

_Não é para menos... Eu estava tentando me lembrar do passado... E foi exatamente o Kaname-senpai quem me salvou naquele dia de neve... Ele com certeza deve saber de tudo..._

-Yuuki? Tudo bem? – perguntou ao notar que a monitora parecia pensativa.

-Ah! Sim! Eu só estava pensando... – a monitora respirou fundo antes de prosseguir – Eu não me lembro de nada antes dos meus cinco anos... Alguém já deve ter te contado...

-Acho que a Iino comentou algo...

-Foi o Kaname-senpai quem me salvou de um vampiro quando estava perdida na neve – a garota sorriu ao lembrar – E é aí que começam minhas memórias... – seu rosto tornou-se sombrio repentinamente – Ontem eu estava tentando lembrar quando...

A monitora estremeceu por um momento e o rapaz a abraçou:

-...Mas a chuva virou sangue... Sangue por todo lado...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto seguia alegremente para o dormitório da Lua, um sorriso surgiu no rosto da ex-caçadora. Pela primeira vez naqueles poucos dias estava se sentindo forte novamente e algo dentro de si parecia percorrer seu corpo velozmente, a fazendo estremecer de vez em quando.

Logo estava na porta de entrada do dormitório. Sentiu suas bochechas rosarem por um momento, mas tratou de se controlar e silenciosamente entrou no local. Tudo se encontrava escuro e silencioso, não era para menos, afinal, todos estavam na aula.

Katsura subiu as escadas os quartos e se viu perdida quando se deparou com a quantidade de portas que havia por ali. A garota andou até o meio do corredor, seus olhos miraram rapidamente quatro portas que eram melhores decoradas. Certamente eram os quartos dos sangues-puros. Usando suas habilidades de caçadora, pôde sentir uma forte presença vir de uma das portas, e tentando controlar seu nervosismo, abriu vagarosamente a porta:

-Katsura-chan?

A loira dirigiu os olhos até um sofá onde o Kuran estava deitado:

-O Ichijou disse que... – sentiu-se nervosa por um momento, não se importava muito com bons modos, mas por algum motivo sentia-se muito mal por não ter pedido licença para entrar.

-Não precisa ficar nervosa... – disse fazendo aumentar o nervosismo dela – Me desculpe... – sorriu gentilmente ao notar que a deixava sem graça – Aproxime-se...

Por um momento, assim como desde que colocou os olhos nele, Katsura hesitou em se aproximar. Apesar de não parecer doente nem nada, aliás, era incomum, vampiros ficarem doentes, Kaname parecia demasiadamente exausto, como se estivesse passando por uma muito má situação a qual estava fazendo de tudo para achar uma solução:

-Algum problema? – perguntou séria e preocupada após terminar sua análise da situação do namorado.

-Se eu disser que não há nada de errado... Você não vai acreditar não é? – continuando deitado, estendeu sua mão para ela.

-Não mesmo... – a garota suspirou e gentilmente pegou a mão do rapaz se aproximando – Por que há peças repetidas? – perguntou ao notar um jogo de xadrez numa mesa perto dali, onde em um dos lados havia peças extras.

-Provavelmente você vai saber logo... – comentou com uma profunda preocupação na voz – Mas antes disso... Posso ficar um pouco mais perto de você?

O Kuran sentou-se por um momento e fez para que a garota sentasse ao seu lado, e logo em seguida, deitou-se novamente, mas com a cabeça no colo da garota:

-Vai me dizer por que está mal? – perguntou acariciando os fios castanhos do rapaz.

-Como passou esses dias? – cortou o assunto, mas de forma gentil.

-Até que bem... Tirando o fato que meu primo que deveria estar morto voltou... o Yagari-sensei...Ah é! Desgraçado, hoje ele quis me passar uma mega detenção e... – de delicada a voz da garota foi para cheia de energia e ódio, causando alguns risos no puro sangue.

-Só espero que ele não represente nenhum risco para nós dois... – brincou.

-O Yagari-sensei sempre me deixou em segundo plano – sua voz continuava enérgica – Mesmo quando eu me saía melhor que meus primos ele dizia que eu era imprudente...

-Já pensou se ele apenas queria te proteger? – o vampiro sentou-se deu um leve beijo na garota.

-Mesmo assim... Não era motivo pra me deixar pra baixo nem para dizer coisas duras... – seu tom de voz acalmou-se por um momento.

-E a Yuuki? – perguntou enquanto se levantava e pegava um copo d´água e adicionava pastilhas de sangue, aliás, espalhados por ali estavam vários tubos vazios de pastilhas.

-Está bem... – respondeu em tom de curiosidade.

Kaname suspirou por um momento, ia levar o copo aos lábios, mas antes disso deu uma olhada na expressão de Katsura. Era o melhor para ela, não saber de nada até o último instante, mas até que ponto ela seria feliz se vivia intrigada com aquele mistério? Talvez se deva contar mesmo não devendo:

-Kaname-sama! – Seiren apareceu repentinamente no quarto.

-O que foi? – perguntou sério e preocupado – Aquilo com que está preocupado, foi colocado em ação – enquanto falava, mantinha os olhos em Katsura.

-Obrigado por averiguar isso para mim.

Seiren some assim que o Kuran a agradece:

-Você vai para a casa da sua mãe nesse fim de semana? – a Kiryuu estava prestes a abrir a boca para perguntar algo, mas foi atropelada por essas palavras preocupadas.

-Sim...

-Me permite ir buscá-la ao anoitecer depois de chegar lá?

-Es...Está bem... – respondeu triste, mas conformada. Ele não iria dizer nada do que estava acontecendo, mas algo nos olhos dele lhe dizia que ele estava tão aflito quanto ela.

-É melhor você ir... Já é tarde e logo todos os alunos do dormitório vão voltar...

A loira levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção à porta, mas parou em frente ao rapaz:

-Está tão sedento assim?

-Nada que estas pastilhas não resolvam... – respondeu sorrindo ao vê-la preocupada.

_Zero me mataria por isso... Mas..._

-Eu não me atreveria... – Kaname passou a mão pela face da ex-caçadora e logo desceu para o pescoço.

-É melhor não se atrever mesmo... Já que quem coloca ordem nessa turma, seria bom dar o exemplo...

-Yagari-sensei! – Katsura saía totalmente do clima romântico a tratou de olhar para seu mestre do modo mais assassino possível.

-E você? Tente se lembrar da última vez que conseguiu escapar de um castigo meu...

-Isso... Nunca aconteceu... – a garota falou meio sem graça, mas ainda irritada.

-Agora a detenção vai até as seis da manhã...

-Eu não vou dormir?

-Não... – o caçador deu as costas e começou a seguir caminho para fora do dormitório – Não demore!

-Eu disse que ele era mau! – a loira comentou enquanto o namorado parecia se segurar para não rir levemente da situação.

-Melhor você ir...

-Pois é!

A garota andou até o meio do corredor, e antes de seguir em frente, acenou uma última vez e sorriu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na saída do noturno, todos seguiram direto para o dormitório, exceto pela Dol Amroth, que foi atrás do Kiryuu, o encontrando há poucos metros dali.

- Achei que não a veria hoje – comenta Zero com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz ao ver a namorada.

- É, não tinha muita intenção de vê-lo – confessou sincera, contudo acrescenta depois – Mas conclui após um tempo que não tinha razão para nos afastarmos – suas palavras surpreenderam o jovem – Eu não briguei com você em momento nenhum, está certo que o clima não estava bom, mas o melhor que temos a fazer é conversar, não acha?

- Você está certa – suspira e se aproxima dela – Não quero ficar longe de você, porque meu irmão veio estudar aqui, você é mais importante para mim do que isso – desabafa.

- É verdade? – a resposta é afirmada somente com a cabeça – Então não falemos mais naquele assunto – os lábios dos dois se encontram em um beijo quente e carinhoso.

- OK – pronunciou mesmo sabendo que o assunto ainda renderia muita confusão, mas o melhor era deixar para depois isso.

- Zero o que você fará nestes dias de recesso para visita da família? – pergunta abraçada dele.

- Vou continuar na escola, você para casa do seu irmão, não é? – estava sem muito ânimo.

- Sim, eu lhe convidaria para ir comigo, contudo como sei a resposta e a confusão que daria nem arrisco – os dois riem – O problema é que ficarei estes dias longe de você.

- Até parece que você depende de mim – detestava quando ela iniciava suas manhas – E não será por muito tempo.

- Hum... Mesmo assim – continua – Mas tudo bem, eu agüento – olhou para o relógio – É melhor agora você ir dormir.

- Ta – a beijou novamente depois se separaram e cada um seguiu para um lado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hayato estava quieto em seu quarto. Seus pensamentos estavam cada vez mais centrados na Souen. Perguntava-se o que havia acontecido, ela havia se desentendido com os pais? Ela com certeza não merecia isso:

-Preocupado com a namorada? – a voz sarcástica e mal-humorada de Kei saiu de uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Sim, já que eu tenho uma para me preocupar...

Irritado, o caçador levantou-se e foi tomar um banho:

-Já é o quarto banho que você toma... – o colega comentou.

-Claro, estou fedendo a cigarro... Aliás, você fez as malas ontem, mas até agora não saiu... Amarelou?

-Só tô esperando a hora certa... – respondeu irritado.

-Claro... – o rapaz dos cabelos negros entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-O que é isso? – uma muito irritada Katsura olhava para uma pilha de folhas enorme que foi posta em sua frente.

-É a papelada que o clã de caçadores me mandou preencher... Mas ando sem tempo, por isso, vai fazer isso na detenção...

-Nem morta! – a Kiryuu levantou-se e foi a até a porta – Ai...!

A garota assustou-se ao notar que repentinamente estava encostada na parede com seu mestre segurando seus pulsos sobre sua cabeça:

-Apenas vá lá e preencha tudo... – falou mais sério do que nunca, não deixando qualquer rastro de sacarmos o qual ela pudesse revirar.

-Tá bem... – a ex-caçadora respondeu assustada, talvez tivesse passado dos limites em sua teimosia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Parece que minha mãe quer me ver urgentemente... – Shiki fala para Ren.

Após a aula, o casal sentou-se no sofá da sala do dormitório, e abraçados, conversavam sobre o feriado:

-Que pena... – a lolita suspira – Parece que ninguém vai ficar por aqui... – disse ao lembrar que seu amigo Aidou também iria a uma reunião familiar.

-De qualquer jeito preciso vê-la... Deve estar largada pela casa como sempre...

-Sua mãe? Por quê? – pergunta a ruiva preocupada.

-Depois que meu pai, que eu nem conheci direito, se foi... Ela ficou desse jeito...

-Se foi?

-Sim, parece que ele morreu faz uns dez anos... Bem, não tenho interesse nele... – responde rancoroso.

-Bem, mande lembranças para sua mãe! Se bem que acho que nunca a vi de verdade, só na TV quando pequena...

-Não se preocupe... Ainda vai conhecê-la de verdade... – o rapaz dos cabelos arroxeados beija a ruiva.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O dia passou com grande velocidade na mansão Dol Amroth, a senhorita Itsuki já se acostumara com o cargo e a casa estava impecável, apesar de algumas vezes atrasar algo, ou derrubar algum objeto, nada chegava aos ouvidos de seu patrão para não perturbá-lo com suas trapalhadas. Após sua chegada parecia que havia vida naquele local, estava mais alegre, como se fosse época em que a antiga falecida família morasse lá, com a entusiasmada pequena rosada. Assim que o Daisoreta se sentia, mais feliz por morar finalmente em um ambiente caloroso.

- Itsuki, jante comigo, por favor – convidou o moreno com ótimo humor.

- Senhor não seria correto – novamente o homem quebrava as suas próprias regras.

- Eu decido o que é correto e errado nesta casa – para não ocorrer nenhuma confusão a loira se senta a mesa, o Dol Amroth assim estala duas vezes os dedos, para logo ambos serem servidos e deixados a sós – Deve estar se perguntando o porquê de terem saído, correto? – resposta afirmativa – Quando estalo os dedos duas vezes e estou acompanhado na mesa, as ordens são claras, primeiro serve-se a refeição e depois se sai para que eu possa conversa em paz – explica.

- Interessante suas regras – o charme não era o único ponto forte dele, também havia a inteligência.

A noite fora agradável, conversaram de muitos assuntos, muitos deles envolviam a irmã caçula do rapaz, como era cuidadoso com ela, entre muitas outras coisas, neste instante o Dol Amroth finalmente sorria e gargalhava verdadeiramente, um ótimo momento feliz para se guardar em seu coração.

- Queria agradecer pela sua maravilhosa presença – a deixa sem graça.

- Não tem de que, deixa que eu tiro a mesa – pega os pratos e as taças seguindo para a cozinha, contudo ao chegar lá tropeça fazendo tudo se estraçalhar, também machucando a mão, o que não passa despercebido para os outros criados.

- Eu te ajudo – a humana reparou tão logo o que a vampira queria, seu sangue e pela primeira vez se assustou na presença de um vampiro – Que isso não se acanhe minha jovem – seus dentes estão perto de chegar quando é jogada para longe.

- ... – o coração da dona dos olhos mel estava batendo aceleradamente mesmo aliviada por ter sido salva – Desculpe, fui atrapalhada ao deixar isso cair – respirava fundo tentando se acalmar.

- Está tudo bem? – sua preocupação era notada há quilômetros – Deixe me ver – pegou delicadamente sua mão e lambeu seus dedos, como se saboreasse uma nova refeição, para logo em seguida o ferimento desaparecer.

- Como? Obrigada – sentia como se nada houvesse acontecido com seu membro anterior – E desculpe-me novamente pelo que aconteceu.

- Não se preocupe, agora vá para seu quarto – ao escutar isso ela se levanta e sobe correndo para seus aposentos – E você – se refere à empregada – Nunca mais tente nada contra ela, faça o impossível para se controlar para seu próprio bem, pois se alguém ousar mordê-la terá uma morte muito torturante – afirma saindo da cozinha.

- Sim, Daisoreta-sama – dizem todos os vampiros que agora estavam presentes na cozinha.

- Acho bom mesmo – sobe para o quarto dela – Com licença.

- Pode entrar – estava sentada na cama ainda chocada com tudo que ocorrera minutos atrás.

- Se acalme nada acontecerá a você enquanto estiver aqui – diz com convicção.

- Não sei nem como agradecer – sorriu.

- Não precisa, agora a deixarei a vontade para descansar – segue para a porta – Boa noite.

- Para o senhor também – estava bem melhor, depois de uma noite de sono estaria renovada.

X-X

O dia seguinte se passou na mansão Dol Amroth foi calmo, durante a noite a Kibou jantou com o sangue-puro, ela ganhara aos poucos a confiança dele, sentimento que era recíproco. Com o tempo, a jovem começou, a saber, bem mais do moreno, alguns de seus planos e ambições, mas o que sem querer a deixou triste foi saber da existência da noiva dele, uma sangue-puro como ele, mesmo com isso não deixou nada ser percebido, afinal aquilo era errado.

- Eu havia esquecido de lhe avisar – lembra-se o dono dos olhos cor céu – Minha irmã passará alguns dias aqui, ela chegará amanhã.

- Hum... Eu devo então deixar o quarto dela arrumado – afirma sorrindo, estava ansiosa para conhecer a famosa Mandy-sama.

- Sim, não que ela se importe tanto assim com arrumação, mas eu prefiro que esteja impecável – sua irmã era uma bagunceira de primeira – Quero que no cardápio seja incluso bastante doce e nada de sangue, a não ser que seja para mim, porque ela odeia sangue.

- Certo, eu mesma providenciarei as compras amanhã antes da chegada dela – pronuncia – Ela virá sozinha?

- Não, ela possue quatro seguidores, são os protetores dela, então também virão, peço que arrume dois quartos de casais para eles – conclue.

- Certo, a que horas está marcado para eles chegarem?

- Ás 18 horas, dará tempo para arrumar tudo?

- Sim, senhor – calcula exatamente o que fará.

- Para você deixar tudo pronto amanhã, poderá dormir hoje durante a noite – termina de comer.

- Obrigada – sorri – Então, com licença, boa noite – segue para as escadas.

- Boa noite para você também.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finalmente chegou o fim de semana o qual todos estavam esperando. Quase toda a escola já havia saído, seja para o carro de seus pais ou para pegar um ônibus para voltar para casa. Apenas alguns poucos alunos da turma do dia e os da noite, se encontravam ainda perto do portão dentro da escola:

-Façam uma boa viagem! – Yuuki e Rafael diziam para Iino e Katsura.

-Descansem bem! – a loira disse sorrindo, mesmo notando que o Kuran não estava lá para se despedir.

_Ao menos ele vai me buscar..._

-Algum progresso? – a Miharu distanciou-se um pouco da amiga e dos outros e foi até Hayato que estava quieto num canto.

-Não, o Kei continua enfurnado no quarto... Arrumou a mala há dias não deixou a escola...

-Talvez deixe hoje... – a garota aponta para um totalmente acabado garoto que vinha em passos largos e rápidos até o portão – Kei!

Os dois colegas tentaram dizer algo, mas o Oshare simplesmente os ignorou e passou o portão:

-Irritadinho! – Katsura o provocou quando passou por ela.

-Insuportável! – falou ao atravessar o portão e sair de vista.

-Que mala! – a loira comentou.

-Ele só está passando por um momento tão ruim quanto o nosso... – Zero passou a mão pela cabeça da prima.

Às vezes achava que, se não fosse por Mandy, por mostrar que nem todos os vampiros eram terríveis, ou por Katsura por ser uma das únicas familiares vivas, acabaria igual ao rapaz dos cabelos castanhos:

-Ele vai melhorar – a rosada aproximara-se do grupo – Bem, faça uma boa viagem! – sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

-Você também!

Logo, um muito esbaforido Takuma vinha correndo na direção da sobrinha do diretor, fazendo-a ter a impressão de que iria atropelá-la:

-Vou sentir sua falta! – a abraçou como se fosse à última vez que a veria.

-Ichijou! – exclamou ao quase ficar sem ar – Seu avô é tão cruel assim para você detestar visitá-lo? – perguntou, já notando que aquele drama era por causa do avô.

-Pior que sim! Mas eu vou pensar em você todos os dias, assim não será tão ruim! – disse, fazendo-a corar.

-Então... – aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um leve beijo – Até daqui alguns dias! – sorriu e pegou a mala.

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também!

X-X

-Nervosa? – Akai perguntou ao notar que Arissa estremeceu assim que a limusine de seus tios parou em frente ao portão.

-Coisa boa parece que não será... E você?

-Também sinto o mesmo...

-Vamos? – Aidou interrompeu as duas e pegando na mão da prima, levou-a até o carro.

-Akai-sama? – Kain aproximou-se e apontou sutilmente para uma outra limusine parada ali em frente ao portão.

-Vamos! – a garota dos olhos vermelhos sorriu.

X-X

-Está tudo bem? – Hayato perguntou a ver que Ruka tentava sair do colégio às pressas.

-Sim... É só que... – a nobre parou de falar assim que viu seus pais fora do carro a observando, de modo não amigável – Preciso ir!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A noite, na mansão da Dol Amroth, foi tranqüila para a loira, acordou bem cedo e ordenou para que limpassem o quarto que os hospedes ficariam. Logo após isso seguiu para o mercado, as compras demoraram mais de duas horas, contudo conseguiu comprar coisas para um mês. Chegando à moradia, seu patrão já estava acordado tomando o café.

- Bom dia Itsuki, pelo visto já está tudo em ordem para chegada deles – pronuncia satisfeito.

- Bom dia, sim, está tudo nos conformes – o celular do Dol Amroth toca.

- Alo. Sei. Demorará quanto tempo? Tudo isso? Certo, estou indo agora mesmo. Obrigado. Tchau. – desliga o celular e se vira para a governanta – Infelizmente ocorreu um imprevisto e não poderei esperar minha irmã chegar, você poderia recebê-la em meu nome?

- Mas será que ela não se importará com isso? – preocupada.

- A Mandy é um doce, vai ficar um pouco irritada, mas tenho certeza que vai adorar você, ela é um pouco parecida com você, por isso não se preocupe, tenho plena confiança em você e que dará tudo certo – afirma sorrindo.

- Obrigada senhor, farei o possível para sua irmã se sentir bem aqui nesta casa – estava feliz pelas palavras ditas por ele.

- Certo – começa a subir as escadas – Agora devo me apressar, porque já estou atrasado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Já foram todos... – Maru comentou, observando todos saírem do colégio pela janela de seu quarto.

-Pobre Katsu, da última vez que vi minha tia Shiroi ela não estava em seu estado perfeito... – comenta ao lembrar o quanto sua tia detestava o fato da prima morar com eles.

-Mas ela nem te perdoou! – fala indignada.

-A deixe de lado – o rapaz sorri e se aproxima da namorada a abraçando – A menos vamos ter algum sossego...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zero, Yuuki, Hayato e Rafael almoçaram aquele dia juntos. Estranhavam ver a escola tão silenciosa e quieta. Mas logo se separaram, Zero foi para seu quarto, Hayato também, deixando Rafael e Yuuki a sós na cozinha:

-Acha que eu deveria perguntar ao Kaname-senpai?

-Uh? Sobre seu passado?

A monitora fez que sim e começou a olhar para seu prato vazio. Seu passado era tão cheio de sangue como sua alucinação:

-Depois eu penso nisso... – a Kurosu levantou-se da mesa e pegou seu prato, indo levá-lo até a pia que para que depois seu pai lavasse – Ah! – mas antes que chegasse lá, tropeçou a caiu no chão, quebrando o prato e cortando sua mão direita.

-Yuuki! Você ta bem? – ajoelhou-se do lado dela.

Mas a garota parecia hipnotizada. Olhava diretamente para seu corte, lembrava das alucinações. Aquele cheiro... Chegava ser tão doce...:

-Pára! – o rapaz segurou a mão da garota, que voltou à realidade com o berro.

-Uh? – se assusta ao ver que estava prestes a lamber todo o sangue em sua mão, como se fosse uma vampira - Ta com fome? – perguntou um pouco tímida, oferecendo sutilmente sua mão cortada ao nobre.

-Não... Eu não... – mas seus instintos vampíricos dizendo o contrário.

Em poucos segundos os lábios do rapaz estavam percorrendo todo o corte na mão da garota. O sangue dela era bom, até demais, não se lembrava de nenhuma vez, das poucas vezes que bebera sangue humana, de alguém ter um sangue tão delicioso como aquele:

-Me desculpa...

Os olhos do rapaz estavam um pouco fora do normal, e não se contentando com o pouco de sangue que havia na mão dela, avançou até o fino pescoço da monitora a fazendo congelar:

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Rafael parou o que fazia e Yuuki quase berrou também. Logo ali perto deles estava o diretor fazendo a cara mais engraçada que já viram:

-Diretor, me desculpa eu...

-Não acham que são muito novos para isso? – seu olhar reprovador também era cômico.

-No...Novos? – ambos perguntaram.

Mas a resposta não veio, ao contrário disso, analisaram seus corpos. Yuuki estava quase deitada no piso frio da cozinha enquanto o rapaz estava praticamente em cima dela:

-Não é isso que você está pensando!!! – o casal gritou enquanto seus rostos coravam violentamente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rima e Ren faziam parte dos pouquíssimos alunos da turma da noite que decidiram ficar no colégio, uma por opção e outra por falta de escolha:

-Você devia fazer alguma coisa... – a ruiva comentou a notar que já fazia alguns dias que a amiga só queria saber de ficar deitada em sua cama nas horas vagas.

-Pensei que já tivesse feito isso... – disse irritada lembrando-se de tudo que teve de escutar.

A lolita sentou-se na cama ao lado da colega:

-Nem todos sabem superar suas dificuldades tão facilmente... – comenta, lembrando-se que apesar de ter superado a morte de seus pais de maneira mais sensata, recordava a dor que era sentir aquela.

-Vou pensar... – a modelo afundou o rosto no travesseiro – Só quero dormir um pouco agora, ainda é dia...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Iino havia descido na estação de trem e pego um táxi para sua casa. Já podia sentir o doce cheiro da comida de sua mãe e também podia ouvir as vozes e risadas de seus velhos amigos se divertindo. Apesar de estar mais feliz do que nunca no colégio Cross, ter arrumado um namorado maravilhoso, não deixava de sentir um pouco de falta de sua vida anterior.

Após alguns razoáveis minutos o táxi parou, a garota saiu do carro, pegou sua bagagem e sorriu ao ver a casa, mas em questão de um segundo, não sentia mais a mala em suas mãos, o Sol que brilhava naquele dia havia sido encoberto por grossas nuvens de chuva que ela jurava nem se lembrar de estarem ali naquele dia de céu limpo. Olho para trás para pagar o táxi, mas ele não estava mais ali. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem. O que estaria acontecendo? A casa estava silenciosa, a Miharu aproximou-se da porta da frente e pelo simples fato dela encostar-se à maçaneta a porta se abriu. Antes de entrar deu uma olhada na sala, o sofá estava revirado e um vento gélido saiu de lá bagunçando os cabelos longos da jovem. Temerosa, adentrou o local, havia manchas vermelhas na parede, manchas de sangue. Iino sentia cada vez mais seu corpo todo tremer, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte a cada passo que dava em direção à sala de TV, como se já soubesse o que a esperava ali.

Água. Assim que chegou perto da porta semi-aberta escutou barulho de água pingando no chão.

_Um vazamento?_

Travou assim que pensou em abrir a porta. Mas não havia jeito, tinha que ver o que estava acontecendo por mais medo que tivesse. Em passos leves, forçando seu corpo e tentando enganar sua mente ficou de frente para onde três pessoas estavam. Um deles, seu pai, estava encostado inconsciente na parede, sangrando pelo ombro e pingando todo o sangue no chão.

_Não é água..._

Mas os olhos da garota demonstraram mais medo ainda ao ver sua mãe tendo seu sangue sugado por um segundo homem que agora parava para olhá-la com um olhar maníaco:

-Finalmente... – deitou à senhora Miharu no chão e se levantou – Nós achamos vocês...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

-A senhorita está bem?

Iino abriu os olhos, estava no trem. Ofegava fortemente e havia cerca de cinco pessoas a olhando preocupadas:

-Foi... Só um pesadelo... – dizia ainda sentindo aquela sensação terrível.

_Mesmo assim... Foi tão real... Que nem a tragédia da família Kiryuu_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka estava em seu quarto, sentada na penteadeira e penteando o cabelo por mais que esse já estivesse totalmente desembaraçado. Seus pais disseram que tinha algo para conversar, mas desde que entrou no carro até sua chegada em casa eles não disseram nada sobre isso, pior, ficaram em silêncio o tempo todo com a pior das expressões. Além disse, pensava no garoto Sasaki, naquele momento estava nervosa e preocupada, mas agora, sentia um dor no peito por ter sido tão seca com ele, imaginava se estaria chateado ou se entendia sua situação realmente:

-Filha?

A mãe da jovem nobre entrou no quarto e se aproximou da garota, que evitou o olhar sério da senhora Souen:

-Seu pai e eu precisamos conversar com você...

-Está bem... – olhou diretamente para os olhos da mãe.

-Na sala...

-Está bem...

Assim que os três estavam sentados nos dois sofás da luxuosa sala, Ruka num e seus pais e outro, o casal começou a falar:

-Os pais de uma colega sua vieram nos visitar...

-Legal... – respondeu baixo

-Disseram que a filha havia lhes contado cada detalhe do baile realizado no colégio... – os pais da garota olhavam fortemente para ela agora – Ficamos sabendo de seu envolvimento com um certo aluno...

-A idéia do baile é unir os vampiros e humanos eu só...

-Bela tentativa mocinha, mas sabemos que foi um integrante do falecido clã Sasaki...

-Pois bem, é um falecido clã.

-Ruka! – seu pai levantara-se e seu tom de voz estava muito mais do que alto – Ele continua sendo um caçador!!! Mesmo que não fosse, é bela sua atitude de paz com os humanos, mas não será minha filha que irá se casar com um!!!

-Quem disse que... – a garota também se levantou, mas suas palavras foram atropeladas pelas de seu pai.

-Você está envolvida! Como quer que eu tenha certeza de que nunca algo do tipo vai acontecer! Mesmo assim, você tem uma reputação a zelar!

-Ruka querida, me lembro de quando era apaixonada pelo Kaname-sama, sei muito bem que você faz de tudo...

-Ruka!

A nobre saiu correndo da sala e se trancou no quarto, pegou o bracelete que lhe foi dado de presente e se jogou na cama o analisando:

-Está proibida de falar com aquele garoto ouviu? Se tentar eu vou ficar sabendo! Você será vigiada está escutando?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como quase todos os alunos haviam ido visitar suas famílias, o dormitório do Sol estava vazio, vazio o bastante para que algumas regras fossem quebradas. Entre os que ficaram, estavam a Ichihara e o Kiryuu mais novo, estes aproveitariam o tempo livre de uma maneira mais quente.

- Esse fim de semana era o que a gente estava precisando – comentou a caçadora que já havia se mudado, pelo menos durante este pequeno recesso, para o quarto do namorado.

- Sim – ambos estavam deitados na cama dele, o jovem de cabelos prateados vestia apenas um calção, enquanto a dona dos olhos verdes usava uma blusinha rosa bebê com um short curtinho da mesma cor, o casal se envolvia cada vez mais, suas carícias iam ficando mais intensas. Os beijos eram doces e sedutores, as mãos dele já estavam debaixo da roupa dela, tocando a macia pele branca, sua boca aos poucos descia pelo pescoço, deixando algumas marcas, nessas ouvidas por um gemido, contudo quando chegou perto do colo – Acho melhor não continuarmos – respirava ofegante.

- Por quê? – sua respiração estava rápida.

- Essa sua primeira vez, não é? – questiona tentando voltar ao normal.

- Sim e por isso eu quero que seja com você – falou sorrindo.

- Eu sei que você quer – o Kiryuu se separou dela e olhou diretamente para as duas esmeraldas – Só que ainda não estou pronto para fazer isso com **você** – mesmo a amando a situação era delicada.

- Por que Ichiru? – sentiu se estranha com o jeito que ele falou, será que a razão disso era – Ichiru não vai me dizer que isso tudo é por causa dela, só não diz isso.

- Maru – se aproximou e deu um selinho nela – Mesmo que fosse isso não mudaria nada o fato, só estou dizendo que essa não é a hora certa para isso acontecer entre a gente, você sabe que eu te respeito muito, não sabe? Se eu não me importasse com os seus sentimentos seguiria com isso, mas como é o contrário prefiro para por aqui – o rapaz se levantou e entrou no banheiro – Já venho.

- Não acredito que isso ta acontecendo – afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, a noite tinha tudo para da certo, porém o Ichiru chega e fala isso, o que ele queria? Talvez fosse cedo mesmo, suspirou, a razão completa, logo que viesse deitar de novo, ela saberia, então teria que esperar.

- Pronto – voltou a deitar na cama.

- Você tomou um banho? Seus cabelos estão encharcados – repara no travesseiro molhado e também no abdômen ainda mais sexy, se não queria terminar o que começou, precisava ser tão cruel?

- Sim, gelado e rápido – a morena entendeu bem a razão do banho repentino – Você não está chateada pelo que aconteceu agora pouco, está?

- Não, mas eu quero explicações melhores – esperou por alguns minutos, mas como resposta só obteve um abraço – Ichiru você já fez com ela?

- Maru, isso não é um dos assuntos que eu queira conversar com você – confessa.

- Isso não vai me fazer brigar com você, nem nada, só quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Sim, nós já tivemos uma relação mais intima – respondeu, rezava para que essa fosse a única pergunta dela, mesmo sabendo que aconteceria o contrario.

- Você ainda pensa nela? Em relação ao amor e... – essa conversa só lhes traria frustrações.

- Vou ser sincero, não esqueci tudo que passei com ela – pausa um pouco para respirar – Só que isso não signifique que eu não sinta nada por você – completou – Eu sinto algo muito forte por você—

- Como você sentia por ela? Ou diferente em relação aos sentimentos?

- Diferente—

- Você a amava mais do que me ama?

- Não consigo comparar os dois sentimentos – neste instante senta e olha profundamente para os olhos da companheira – A única coisa que posso garantir para você é que não estaria ao seu lado se não te amasse, se não fosse por você estaria em outro lugar, não viria para cá, entenda isso.

- Eu entendo – o olhar dele era penetrante – Desculpa pelas perguntas.

- Não precisa se preocupar – acaricia seu rosto e dá um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios – Ainda chegará a hora que você tanto aguarda – sedutor – Neste momento não posso ser somente seu, por isso peço para você esperar.

- Ok – responde se entregando ao carinho dele – Vou te esperar o tempo que for necessário – após isso, não demora muito até ambos caírem no mundo dos sonhos, felizes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A sangue-puro de marias-chiquinhas e seu acompanhante nobre Akatsuki, chegaram à casa da família deste no meio de uma tarde ensolarada. Foram bem recebidos pelos pais do vampiro de madeixas castanhas, afinal estavam com saudades dos dois adolescentes que de certa forma, eram um pouco a vida do local.

O final da tarde fora agradável. Conversaram bastante e depois descansaram, na hora do jantar estavam todos reunidos na mesa, quando o senhor Akatsuki faz um breve comentário, que surpreendeu os jovens.

- Na semana passada estive em uma reunião com o Dol Amroth-sama, ele parecia animado – inicia o dono da casa – Vocês já tiveram o prazer de conhecê-lo, não é?

- Sim, nós o conhecemos na ilha da família dele, quando estávamos em uma excursão – responde a dona de olhos vermelhos como o sangue.

- Que bom, conversamos sobre você, Akai-sama – a jovem parou por um minuto de comer para prestar mais atenção nas futuras palavras – Como seus pais estão desaparecidos, o conselho vampírico decidiu com quem você irá se casar—

- O senhor não esta querendo dizer, que o Daisoreta-san é meu noivo, não é? – estava assustada com a notícia, não esperava que isso acontecesse.

- Sim, ele foi escolhido como seu noivo – pausou a fala por um momento – Contudo, o noivado oficial demorará um tempo a acontecer – encerrou.

- Eu tenho direito de recusar a esta proposta? – questiona, sabendo que talvez fosse um erro ir contra o conselho.

- Não – disse seco – Nas suas condições, o noivado já é comprovado, a única chance de você não se casar com ele, é de ele desistir do casamento – o mundo dos vampiros era machista e isso custaria muito para todas as mulheres de puro sangue.

- Entendo – o jantar se seguiu com outras conversas, mas a de maior nível na mesa não falou nenhuma palavra mais, ao termino do jantar, seguiu direto ao seu quarto.

- Kain, meu filho – chama a atenção do jovem – Preciso conversar com você, sobre seu relacionamento com a Akai-sama.

- Certo pai – a senhora Akatsuki se retira da mesa para deixá-los mais a vontade – Pode falar.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você se envolveu afetuosamente com ela – o mais novo fica sério – Pela sua reação, já deve ter entendido o quero dizer, não é? Você deve se afastar dela, mas sempre a protegendo do mal.

- Sim, não voltarei a me envolver com ela, disso eu dou minha palavra – essas palavras saíram fáceis, mas difíceis seria executá-las.

- Você entende que isso, é para o próprio bem dela, não é filho? – tentava confortá-lo de alguma forma, perder um amor era doloroso.

- Eu sei, desde o começo eu sempre soube que o destino dela seria se casar com um sangue-puro como ela – suspira – Agora se você me der licença irei para o meu quarto.

- Pode ir – aos poucos os passos se distanciavam – O problema será ela se conformar como você – se levanta e segue até a esposa.

X-X

Kain segue direto ao quarto da amada, precisava falar com ela, pois a jovem deveria receber uma explicação, tinha direito pelo menos disso:

- Com licença – entra no quarto e a vê pensativa na cama – Posso entrar?

- Sim – afirma – Você veio falar sobre aquele assunto do jantar, não é? Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, quero que você escute minha opinião – ele senta ao lado dela – Eu pretendo lutar contra quem for para ficar ao seu lado, não quero me casar, ao menos que seja com você – desabafa e poucas lágrimas descem aos poucos pela sua pálida face – Eu te amo.

- Sinto muito, Akai-sama – doeria muito mais nele do que nela o que sairia de sua boca – Nós não poderemos ficar juntos, será melhor para você casar com o Dol Amroth Daisoreta-sama, não quero que você lute contra ninguém, desde o começo eu sabia que isso cedo ou tarde aconteceria, por isso não deveria nem ter iniciado o que aconteceu – sua voz era de muito pesar – Me desculpe por tudo – acaricia de leve sua face e lhe dá um ultimo beijo, este sendo profundo, doce, triste e de despedida – ... – se separa dela e segue rumo à porta.

- NÃO KAIN! – ele sai e fecha a porta atrás de si – POR FAVOR, NÃO! KAIN VOLTA! – lágrimas desceram por seu rosto com muita velocidade, seu peito latejava de tanta dor, não queria que ele desistisse assim, não era justo com nenhum dos dois, então por quê? Se os dois se amavam, por que seriam obrigados a se separar? Este destino era muito cruel, demorara tanto para se juntar com o amor da sua vida e agora por uma sociedade machista teria que se casar com alguém que não amava.

X-X

Ao sair do quarto da Abarai, sua vontade era de morrer, não queria ter virado as costas para ela e ter saído daquela maneira, queria ter atendido ao pedido dela, voltado para seus braços, a abraçado, ter dito que estava tudo bem, que poderiam ficar juntos, mas não podia, isso era impossível, o melhor a fazer era voltar a sua frieza perante a ela. Um nobre nunca poderia ficar com uma pura, isso era a regra que regia o mundo aonde vivia e não mudaria tão cedo. A dor no seu peito era superior a qualquer ferida corporal, seria pior quando voltasse a ver.

X-X

A partir da decisão tomada pelo Akatsuki Kain, não haveria mais felicidade nem com ele, nem com Abarai Akai, nos dias que se seguiram na casa dos Akatsuki's parecia que alguém havia falecido, houve um enorme luto nos corações dos habitantes de lá e isso ficou marcado até mesmo quando o casal, sem ao menos trocar novamente nenhum olhar após a conversa, voltou para o colégio Cross na data combinada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No começo de uma quente tarde de sábado, uma bela limusine estaciona na entrada de uma ilustre mansão, dela sai primeiramente um jovem loiro, para logo sair uma morena:

- O que será que eles querem? – questiona-se em voz alta sobre a razão da reunião.

- Não deve ser nada de mais prima, por que esse nervosismo todo? – pergunta abrindo a porta.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento – respondi entrando na mansão ao lado de seu primo e sendo cumprimentada por todos que estavam no local.

Durante a tarde cada um dos dois passa em seu quarto descansando, no final da tarde se arrumam e descem até o cômodo que seria a reunião, onde são os últimos a chegarem.

- Bom os últimos que faltavam chegaram, meu filho Aidou e minha sobrinha Arissa-sama – o senhor Hanabusa diz em voz alta e se aproxima dos dois – É um prazer ter vocês aqui, agora venham comigo – seguiram até o lugar mais luxuoso do cômodo e lá se acomodaram.

- Obrigada – agradece a sangue-puro ao se sentar no local mais confortável da sala e comentar com o primo – Por que será que todos não param de olhar para a gente?

- Pelo seu status e por eu ser o futuro herdeiro de tudo aqui – fala sem muito interesse.

- Para mim não é só por isso não – hoje ela estava mais do que atenta ao contrário de outros dias.

- Bom primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos pela presença... – o anfitrião da reunião falou por mais ou menos meia hora – Agora vamos ao assunto principal que nos reuniu hoje aqui – se vira para os mais jovens que se surpreenderam – Arissa nossa família decidiu o melhor noivo para você – neste instante o coração de ambos começou a bater mais forte, não sabiam se temiam por ele ser o noivo ou por não ser.

- E quem seria o noivo, tio? – a jovem de olhos arroxeados tremia.

- Seu primo, Aidou, normalmente uma vampira de puro sangue deveria se casar com um semelhante a ela, contudo não achamos noivos disponíveis, os únicos já possuem noivas, então decidimos que meu filho é a melhor solução, o que você acha sobre isso? Aceita a proposta?

- Agradeço pela preocupação de vocês, mas ainda não posso dar nenhuma resposta, primeiro tenho que pensar, pois pretendo me casar com alguém que eu ame – ao responder ela se levanta – Com licença – ela faz uma reverência e sobe as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

- O que é isso pai? Você não deveria ter feito isso com ela, não mesmo! É claro que você tem interesses por trás disso já que ela é uma sangue-puro! – estava irritado, como podiam pressionar assim sua prima, querendo ou não ela era uma sangue-puro e merecia mais respeito sobre sua opinião, e além disso esqueceram-se de perguntar ao noivo se ele queria – Tratar dessa forma alguém como ela é imperdoável, agora dessa forma, mesmo que ela aceite quem não aceita sou eu! – pronuncia subindo correndo em direção aos quartos.

- AIDOU VOLTE AQUI!!! – o pai perde a paciência, porém não estava mais sobre controle do filho.

- Deixe-me ir querido – diz a senhora Hanabusa – Acho que é melhor eu falar com eles.

- Certo, espero que você consiga os convencer – já estava mais calmo – Agora comecemos a festa, pois está reunião está encerrada.

X-X

Ao chegar ao quarto a jovem fecha a porta e se joga na cama, não sabia o que sentia, estava confusa, o Aidou até a pouco tempo era seu melhor amigo, após isso rolou um clima entre eles, beijos, carícias, mas a morena não sabia se era amor que ela sentia pelo loiro, os seus sentimentos não estavam definidos para responder a pergunta que fizeram, você quer casar com o Aidou? Isso lhe perguntaram, seu coração com setenta por cento diria que sim, mas e o resto dele? O que seu primo sentia? Ele não sabia de nada também, como se casar com alguém que você nem sabe se ama você? Afinal ele vivia brincando com outras garotas, quem sabe não fez tudo o que fez com ela simplesmente por diversão? Também não gostava da idéia de um casamento arranjado provavelmente por motivos políticos. Mesmo que o amasse, não se sentia bem sendo forçada a se casar por tais motivos.

- Arissa? – a voz era justamente de seu primo – Abre a porta, por favor?

- Tá – ela se levantou e abriu à porta, mesmo temendo olhá-lo, sua face estava queimando.

- Obrigado – ao entrar no quarto, fecha logo em seguida a porta novamente – Eu queria te pedir desculpas.

- Como? – ainda sem graça agora não entendia o que o significava aquilo.

- Ninguém na nossa família tinha o direito de decidir as coisas por você, afinal você é uma sangue-puro, não deveria ser usada dessa forma tão política – ao dizer esta frase o coração dela se quebrou – Ninguém pode interferir em suas vontades, você não é obrigada a casar com quem não escolheu, ainda mais sendo um nobre, quem sabe você ainda não consegue alguém de puro-sangue para você, isso é o mais apropriado. Além disso, eu acho que não deveriam ter tomado uma decisão tão séria por mim – o rapaz desviou o olhar várias vezes, mas a seriedade de sua voz manteve-se sempre forte apesar da obrigatoriedade evidente que ele próprio se impunha

- Isso quer dizer que o pedido de casamento foi cancelado? – a resposta do nobre para ela revelaria seus sentimentos interiores.

- Sim, não vou me casar por que o clã Hanabusa decidiu, por isso não precisa se preocupar, você só vai se casar com quem você quiser e de preferência tendo o mesmo tipo de sangue que você – responde não sabendo que isso fora a pior coisa que poderia ter dito a ela.

- Certo, obrigada – se segurou para não fazer nada que fosse se arrepender depois – Você pode me deixar sozinha agora?

- Claro, depois a gente conversa – diz saindo do quarto para logo ouvir a porta sendo trancada.

A vampira adolescente encosta-se à porta e aos poucos escorrega até chegar ao chão. Lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, a resposta era clara, seu primo e agora ex-noivo não a amava, que o fato de ser sangue-puro talvez o influenciasse muito mais do que ela imaginava, isso podia até ser normal, mas a dona de olhos preto-arroxeados não entendia o que era aquela forte dor no peito ao ouvir as palavras ditas pelo nobre. A partir de agora a Nakamura não sabia mais o que sentia por ele, mas guardava no coração o forte sofrimento das palavras dele em relação ao casamento e indiretamente aos seus próprios sentimentos.

X-X

Ao adentrar em seu próprio quarto, se deitou, para logo pensar em tudo o que acabara de acontecer, primeiro descobre que sua prima tinha um noivo, segundo o noivo ele era, terceiro a resposta da puro-sangue fora a mais óbvia possível para aquela loucura, ninguém poderia se casar com alguém se não o amasse e tão de repente, ainda mais sendo uma sangue-puro com um nobre, quarto sua resposta rebelde que lhe renderia muitos sermões, por último a conversa com a sua agora ex-noiva, mas o que mais o tocou foi a conversa com a Arissa.

Pois não sabia se gostava dela, até então a jovem entrara na sua vida rápido demais, já havia trocado caricias que não eram de simples amigos, contudo a situação nunca fora clara para si, sempre aprendera que um nobre não pode ficar com alguém que tinha um sangue puro e agora isso podia acontecer? No final das contas sempre esquecera da realidade da sua prima, por isso se deixou envolver, porém neste instante o desenvolvimento da situação se tornara muito maior do que gostaria.

Algo o havia chamado atenção, só pensou em si, mas como ela está se sentindo? Afinal todos os beijos foram correspondidos, será que ela gostava dele? Será que também estava confusa? Se o amasse o que interpretaria com as suas palavras? Tantas questões, Nakamura Arissa, conseguira finalmente transformar sua vida num turbilhão de emoções, aonde não se sabia mais a resposta compactada disso.

- Aidou? Meu filho abre a porta, preciso falar com você – pediu sua mãe e logo foi atendida – O que você queria se comportando daquela maneira lá embaixo?

- Que vocês tivessem respeito com os sentimentos dos outros – respondeu prontamente esperando uma reação dolorosa vinda em sua direção, reação que nunca veio.

- Você acha que se vocês não aceitassem, nós iríamos forçá-los? Foi só uma sugestão e pelo visto você não pensa nela como noiva, certo? – explica calma e carinhosamente.

- Não é isso, a gente decide se for nosso destino nos casarmos, não precisaremos de intromissão de ninguém, se não for, será a mesma coisa, só achei o cúmulo vocês falarem dessa forma aberta para ela em uma reunião de família – respira fundo.

- Entendi. Então o que te incomodou foi o fato de temos conversado abertamente com o clã? E se tivéssemos falado só entre nós, eu, seu pai, você e ela, como seria a sua reação?

- Deixaria que ela pensasse a respeito e talvez eu pensasse também, mas dessa forma não aceitarei mais.

- Tem certeza? – suspira – Infelizmente, agora falo como alguém que conhece nosso clã, vocês aos poucos serão pressionados a isso, essa reunião foi só um aviso, de qualquer maneira, se conversássemos só entre a gente daria no mesmo, o clã faria o mesmo.

- Façam o que quiser, mas ao continuar com isso continuarei com minha decisão e é só – encerrou.

- Se essa é sua decisão – saiu do quarto – Vou falar com a Arissa.

- Se for fazer isso, faça amanhã, ela pediu para ficar sozinha! – avisa.

- Certo, amanhã falo com ela, boa noite!

- Boa noite mãe – fecha a porta novamente e segue para uma poltrona que estava na varanda, observando a lua e raciocinando sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

X-X

A noite para os jovens primos foi muito longa e pensativa, ambos achavam que aquele belo satélite, conhecido como lua, poderia responder sobre seus sentimentos, tanto por parte de um, como do outro. A Nakamura acabou adormecendo sentada um pouco antes de amanhecer, o Hanabusa não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo, observou a varanda ao lado, viu o motivo de seus pensamentos, dormindo sem nenhum conforto, imaginou que porta do quarto estaria fechada, então tomou impulso e chegou logo à varanda. Pegou-a no colo e colocou-a na enorme e luxuosa cama.

Após isso, observou-a por alguns minutos, notou o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, se sentiu mal por isso, sua vontade era de esquecer aquela noite, a vinda a reunião da família, de tudo, queria voltar a sua relação calma com a prima, como estava até a saída do colégio Cross no dia anterior, mas isso seria impossível no momento, não conseguiria a ver da mesma forma, o melhor infelizmente seria se afastar dela por enquanto. Com este pensamento saiu do quarto, indo para o seu próprio, tentar pregar os olhos, coisa que tinha certeza que não faria.

X-X

Por volta das duas horas, Arissa abriu seus olhos, estava com uma forte dor de cabeça, lembrou de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior, só então reparou onde dormia, na sua cama, não se lembrava de ter retornado a ela, olhou para porta notando que não estava trancada. A única maneira de terem entrado era pela varanda e o único que poderia ter feito isso era o Aidou, isso a incomodou de uma certa maneira que a ela voltavam as dúvidas que pausaram somente durante o sono dela.

- Com licença, Arissa-sama, querida? Posso entrar? – era sua tia, talvez a fazendo retornar a horas passadas.

- Tia? Pode entrar sim – a senhora adentra com uma bandeja repleta de coisas gostosas, tudo com cobertura de sangue.

- Espero que você goste, trouxe por que você foi dormir sem jantar – sorriu carinhosamente.

- Obrigada – retribui o sorriso.

- Sobre o casamento—

- O Aidou me disse que ele havia sido cancelado – diz antes que ela prossiga com mais algum detalhe.

- Que isso, ainda gostaria de saber sua resposta, o meu filho ainda está muito confuso com relação a isso, ontem ele estava de cabeça quente, por isso disse isso – tenta concertar o que já estava dando errado.

- Certo, eu ainda não cheguei a uma conclusão, acho que isso demorará um pouco, se vocês não se importassem de esperar um tempo – começou a comer um pedaço de torta.

- Claro você tem todo o tempo que quiser para decidir isso – estava mais aliviada, pois a sobrinha, diferente do filho, talvez pudesse dar uma resposta afirmativa.

- Tia, se vocês não se importarem, eu poderia voltar para o colégio hoje?- questiona como se o local já não a deixasse mais a vontade.

- Sim, vou avisar ao seu primo, vocês voltam hoje para lá – se levanta e segue até a porta.

- Obrigada – agradece antes de a tia sair.

X-X

No início da noite, a mesma limusine do dia anterior seguia o rumo oposto do que viera de volta ao colégio, de onde os dois alunos não deveriam ter saído. A volta fora silenciosa, ninguém se atrevia a encarar o outro e continuariam assim por bastante tempo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As horas passaram lentamente, mas finalmente o horário havia chego. A porta se abria e a presença forte da Dol Amroth caçula podia ser sentida, só que diferente da do irmão, era muito mais cativante.

- Boa tarde – sorri a rosada e nota uma semelhança na jovem que está dentro da residência – Aonde está o meu irmão?

- Ele teve o imprevisto e pediu para eu receber a senhorita, sou a governanta da casa, Kibou Itsuki – ao escutar o sobrenome dela, a moça de olhos azuis ficou paralisada – Tudo bem com a senhorita?

- Você... É... A... Irmã... Do... Hiragi? Não posso acreditar – lágrimas desciam pela face da adolescente.

- Você conheceu meu irmão? – também estando emocionada.

- Sim, vamos conversar – se acalma.

- Vou lhe mostrar seus aposentos – sobe a escada com os cincos a seguindo, chega e abre uma porta rosa – Este é seu quarto e o de vocês é do lado.

- Obrigada, agora vocês – Mandy se refere aos seus protetores – Podem de deixar a sós com ela.

- Como a Mandy-sama desejar – eles deixaram as malas dela e foram com as suas para seus respectivos quartos.

- Fique a vontade – afirmar ao ver a humana de pé.

- Obrigada – se senta – É verdade que você conheceu meu irmão?

- Sim, na última semana de vida dele – pronuncia triste – Ele era muito divertido e carinhoso, quando chegou me falou que eu parecia com a irmã caçula dele, o Hiragi te amava muito, tanto que quando cheguei após a tragédia, ele ainda estava vivo...

**Flash Back**

_- O que aconteceu aqui? – desesperada uma garotinha via tudo coberto de sangue – Hiragi? Você está bem? Não morra!_

_- Pequenina não se assuste, alguém virá te buscar – tosse sangue – Gostaria de pedir para você se algum dia encontrar minha irmã, fale para ela que a amei muito e fui muito feliz aqui, morri com honra por tentar salvar seus pais, não sei se eles estão bem, mas eu tentei os proteger – sorri._

_- Não diga isso, você ainda vai viver muito – chorava muito._

_- Sayonara Hikari Tenshi, seja muito feliz, pois você merece – finalmente desaparece por completo._

_-NÃOOOOOOO!!! – corre até seus pais que estão na mesma condição que seu amigo._

**Fim Flash Back**

- Foi assim que aconteceu, sinto muito – dizia entre soluços – Fico feliz em te conhecer e saber que você trabalha com meu irmão.

- Obrigada, obrigada por tudo – lágrimas quase imperceptíveis descem pelos seus belos olhos cor de mel – Agora mudemos para um assunto mais agradável.

- Certo – limpa seus olhos com um lenço – O que você fez para meu aniki te aceitar aqui? Porque em condições normais ele não aceitaria uma humana.

- É meio complicado explicar, mas acho que foi pela minha insistência – sorri – Pelo pouco tempo que passei por aqui, percebi que ele gosta muito de você.

- Verdade? Ás vezes não parece – lembra-se das coisas que ele faz para tentar juntá-la com aquele maldito sangue-puro e ainda por cima que tenta separar do seu amor.

- Nani? Por que você diz isso? – não entendeu muito bem, aquele jeito carinhoso de tratar a irmã não parecia que faria nada de mal a ela.

- É, meu irmão quer que eu me case com alguém que eu odeio e me separe da pessoa que eu amo – suspira – Mesmo que eu sofra, ele não se importa nem um pouco.

- Seu irmão não faria isso para te prejudicar, da maneira que ele fala você é tudo para ele – responde indignada – Alguém tão cavalheiro, carinhoso, atencioso como ele não faria isso.

- Não faria, mas faz - mas ao contrário do que pareciam suas palavras, a rosada estava sorrindo, mas não por esse assunto e sim por outra coisa que acabou de perceber – Mas eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer.

- Pode fazê-la – algo lhe dizia que não seria nada de bom aquilo.

- Você gosta do meu irmão? – direta como sempre.

- Ele é um ótimo patrão e—

- Eu não quis dizer em relação a isso, eu quis dizer, se você ama meu irmão? – soltou a informação que havia conseguido.

- Não – cora violentamente – Que pergunta é essa, ele é meu patrão e ainda era amigo do meu irmão.

- Qual o problema nisso e mesmo que você diga que não gosta, seu coração diz outra coisa – sorri.

- Você tem os mesmo poderes que seu irmão? – questiona em choque.

- Sim e não, meus poderes são mais fortes que o do meu irmão, enquanto ele lê subjetivamente os pensamentos dos outros, eu consigo ler com toda a clareza, tanto os pensamentos de agora, quantos as lembranças, quanto qualquer sentimento que a pessoa possua, nem que esteja bem lá no fundo do coração – explica – E vejo seu forte sentimento pelo meu irmão, fico feliz por ele.

- Seu irmão tem noiva—

- Que não gosta dele e sim de outro – afirma com raiva – Mesmo que ele continue com essa palhaçada, será infeliz.

- Como pode falar assim, Mandy-sama? – parece que havia muitas coisas que não chegaram ao seu conhecimento.

- A suposta noiva do meu aniki ama outro, só que ele deve ter falado com o amado dela para que desistisse dela, fazendo todos sofrerem – lagrimas começam a descer pelos globos oculares da Kibou – Desculpe-me, mas essa é a verdade, eu amo meu irmão, mas tem horas que ele exagera em fazer tudo o que ele quer.

- Mandy – entrou no quarto feliz ao ver a irmã, mas não gostou nada de ver a cena de ver a Itsuki chorando e a sua imoto-chan com cara de séria – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Daisoreta-sama! – se assusta.

- Aniki?! Não está acontecendo nada – a outra confirma com a cabeça.

- Claro que não, a Itsuki tá chorando e você com essa cara e não está acontecendo nada, sabia que acabei de virar humano também? – irônico – Mas que seja...

- Com licença, vou deixá-los a sós – estava saindo e indo direto para o quarto, mas um braço a parou.

- Espera um pouco, preciso falar com você – pronuncia para a empregada – Mandy me dê um minuto que eu já volto – solta o braço dela que estava prendendo delicadamente – Vamos?

- Sim, senhor – ainda não estava com o estado emocional muito bom.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta para ela ao entrarem no quarto – Minha irmã te disse algo que te magoou? – estava preocupado.

- Não de maneira nenhuma sua irmã não fez nada contra mim ou me ofendeu – sabia a que ele estava se referindo.

- Então porque você está assim?- limpa as lágrimas que ainda cismavam em cair no rosto dela – Não precisa se preocupar, pode me falar – definitivamente quando a viu daquela maneira sentiu uma forte dor no peito, não sabia o que era aquilo.

- Não é nada, é que ela estava me falando da morte do meu irmão – omitiu o final da conversa, pois sabia que ele não leria seus pensamentos.

- Então é isso – simplesmente abraçou carinhosamente, o que a fez a corar, mas por estar com a cabeça encostada no peitoral dele, este não percebeu – Minha irmã esteve com ele antes de morrer, para você falar dele deve ser difícil – compreensivo.

- Sim – não sabia o porquê, mas suas lágrimas já haviam parado se sentia bem perto dele, será que a irmã dele estava certa? Não podia ser isso, aquele sentimento nunca poderia ser correspondido.

- Está melhor? – questiona se separando um pouco dela e a observando.

- Sim, obrigada – não sabia o que mais lhe dizer.

- Você ficará bem se eu sair? Ainda preciso falar com a minha imoto – pronuncia.

- Vou ficar bem, pode ir – como ela queria pedir o contrário, mas não podia.

- Daqui a pouco eu venho aqui para ver se você está melhor – da um beijo na testa dela e sai do quarto rumando para o de sua irmã.

- Voltei – afirma ao entrar no quarto e ver sua irmã já com outra roupa – Que bom te ver de novo maninha – ele a abraça.

- Também estava com saudades, gostei da Itsuki – comenta com irmão – Fiquei feliz por ela estar trabalhando para você, mas me responda como ela conseguiu a proeza de te convencer a ter uma humana aqui?

- Ela é determinada e faria de tudo para trabalhar aqui, por isso não tive muita escolha, mas não me arrependo de tê-la contratado, era a funcionária que estava precisando – responde sincero.

- Hum... Pelo jeito ela já deve ter decorado todos os seus gostos, porque ser um funcionário seu é difícil, tem que seguir tudo na linha sem dar nada errado – sorri – Você é um perfeccionista, tem que estar tudo no exato lugar e sair como programado, eu tenho pena dela – zomba.

- Você fala como se ela fizesse algo de errado eu fosse capaz de matá-la, não precisa exagerar, mesmo porque até agora ela ainda não cometeu nenhum erro – defende-se.

- Interessante... Mas tenho certeza que você também deve estar de olho nela para que nada aconteça de ruim com ela, conheço você.

- Sim, ter uma humana aqui é um pouco problemático, já que isso é uma mansão onde só tem vampiro, eu deixei a ordem para que não toquem nele em hipótese alguma e caso algo aconteça o responsável será severamente punido – diz sério.

- Entendo, você gosta dela, não é? – pergunta com a maior inocência possível.

- Do que você está falando? – sabia muito bem como sua irmã era principalmente seu lado cupido de ser.

- Aniki, você está mudado, eu te conheço, sei que tem haver com a Itsuki, mesmo não conseguindo ler sua mente, eu ainda consigo ler uma parte do seu coração e sei que ele diz que ela é a mulher da sua vida – pronuncia séria pela primeira vez no dia.

- Mandy não tente fazer o que faz com todo mundo, você sabe muito bem que comigo não vai funci—

- E quem disse que estou fazendo alguma coisa? Eu só estou falando o que seu coração me disse, aniki mesmo que você tente se enganar, seu coração a quer e não a Akai, se você não seguir seu coração, poderá ser eternamente infeliz – continua com o mesmo tom, mas percebe uma certa fúria de seu irmão.

- Imoto você sabe que eu adoro passar tempo com você, certo? Mas você também sabe o que não falar, eu não gosto da Itsuki, ela é só uma empregada mansão que a trato diferencialmente por ser humana e irmã do meu falecido amigo, se este é um plano seu para eu me afastar da sua amiga não adiantará.

- Aniki eu gosto de você, pena que você não goste de si mesmo – a jovem era ousada – Mas eu não posso fazer nada se você quer ser infeliz, só não carregue mais ninguém para sua infelicidade não é justo com os outros.

- Pelo visto hoje não dará para conversar com você – o moreno saiu do quarto para evitar fazer alguma besteira.

- Idiota algum dia você entenderá o que é amor – segue até a cama descansar.

Uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar – aquela presença com certeza era de seu patrão.

- Com licença – pediu ao entrar no quarto.

- Toda, tudo bem com você Daisoreta-sama? – questiona ao ver com a cara totalmente fechada.

- Sim – suspira se sentando ao lado dela que estava deitada – Só minha irmã que me tirou um pouco do sério – tentou se acalmar – Eu vim aqui ver se você está melhor.

- Estou sim, obrigada – sorri – Mas ficará tudo bem entre você e sua irmã?

- Vai, é normal ela passar um pouco da linha – sua ira já havia ido embora e viera uma sensação calorosa e gostosa – Você já jantou?

- Ainda não, mas—

- Vou pedir para trazerem alguma coisa para comermos aqui, é claro se você aceitar minha companhia – sua aura emanava algo doce.

- Claro que eu aceito, mas peçam para servir algo para sua irmã também – ele já estava na porta de saída.

- Não se preocupe com isso – dizendo isso simplesmente desceu até a cozinha – O jantar já está pronto?

- Sim, Daisoreta-sama – afirma a cozinheira.

- Por favor, sirva para mim e a Itsuki no quarto dela, para minha irmã e seus seguidores você pode os chamar para a mesa, se não quiserem levem no quarto deles também.

- Certo, o senhor levará a comida de vocês dois ou quer que levemos? – questiona.

- Eu levo, prepare também aquelas bebidas que só vocês sabem fazer – pedi e logo se senta para esperar.

- Aniki, to com fome – reclama entrando na cozinha.

- A comida esta pronta, pode pedir para te servirem, chame também os seus acompanhantes – pronuncia gentilmente.

- Hai, você vai jantar com a gente? – questiona já sabendo a resposta.

- Vou jantar com a Itsuki.

- Certo – sorri e segue para a mesa, onde os seus amigos a aguardavam.

- Essa menina só me dá trabalho – sorri e pega a bandeja que já estava pronta, indo direto para o quarto desejado.

- Que rápido – se surpreende – A comida já estava pronta?

- Sim e minha irmã já foi jantar – coloca na mesa a comida – Você vai querer na cama também? – pergunta divertido.

- Não precisa – se levanta, porém o rapaz não pode deixar de reparar nas belas pernas dela, pois esta vestia um short bem curto de seu pijama, assim como a blusinha era bem decotada, nenhum detalhe foi deixado de lado, contudo a jovem percebeu o olhar dele e corou – Desculpe pela roupa é que—

- Não se preocupe com isso, afinal você já estava deitada – seu sorriso pareceu mais malicioso do que qualquer outro – Agora jantemos.

O jantar foi calmo, agradável, como todos os deles. O sentimento poderia não ser bem aceito por ambos, mas querendo ou não sabiam da existência dele, a cada sorriso e palavra carinhosa era uma forma de demonstrar essa boa sensação que sentiam ao se encontrarem.

- Com licença, Itsuki-san, Daisoreta-sama – afirma um empregado ao entrar com uma bandeja na qual tinham duas taças de sobremesa – A Mandy-sama fez e pediu para que eu trouxesse de sobremesa para vocês.

- Obrigado, pode colocar em cima da mesa, nós já terminamos – pronuncia o sangue-puro.

- Com licença, posso retirar a mesa? – questiona já o fazendo – Pronto – retira-se do quarto.

- Isso esta uma delicia, a Mandy-sama cozinha muito bem – comenta a loira.

- É, os doces da maninha são incomparáveis quando ela quer – responde saboreando a sobremesa.

- Vocês ficarão amanhã aqui ou passearão?

- Não faço a menor idéia, decidirei quando falar com ela – a dona dos olhos mel riu – O que foi?

- O vampiro mais organizado do mundo não sabe o que fará, decidirá de ultima hora, nem parece o meu patrão – diz divertida.

- Quando eu tô com minha irmã é difícil saber o que farei, ela é muito imprevisível – explica alegre – Mas agora esta ficando tarde, tenho que resolver algumas coisas e você deve estar cansada pelo horário que acordou.

- Não se preocupe – ela o segue até a porta.

- Daqui a pouco virá um serviçal limpar a mesa, boa noite – beija delicadamente o rosto dela – Durma bem.

- Obrigada – ela fechou a porta corada "_O que ele tava pensando quando fez isso? A nossa relação esta chegando a um caminho que não foi desejado_" pensa antes de pegar no sono.

Os dias que se seguiram foram interessantes, a Mandy tentava passar a maior parte do tempo com seu irmão, contudo quando ele estava ocupado com o trabalho, a sua companhia era a Itsuki, no qual virou grande amiga, conversaram de tudo, incluindo a relação da rosada com um vampire hunter vampiro. Tudo foi bem relaxante para a Dol Amroth que estava muito nervosa pela quantidade de coisas que estavam acontecendo no colégio Cross.

- Aniki foi muito bom ter ficado aqui – abraça por uma ultima vez seu irmão, antes da partida.

- Até mais princesinha – se separa e a leva para porta.

- Foi muito bom te conhecer Itsuki.

- Digo o mesmo Mandy-sama – se despede da nova amiga.

- Tchau – sai pela porta, mas não sem antes dizer – Espero vê-los juntos da próxima vez, afinal vocês fazem um belo casal – com isso segue em rumo ao avião, deixando seu irmão muito irritado dentro da mansão.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kei largou as malas no chão e sentou na grama mal-cuidada e ficou a admirar uma aparentemente bela, mas vazia casa na zona calma de Tokyo. Já fazia meses que estava no colégio Cross e que os vestígios do assassinato de seu pai sumiram para ninguém desconfiar de que aquilo fora obra de um vampiro, mas mesmo assim, embora estivesse do lado de fora da casa, sentia o cheiro de sangue de quando havia chego de sua velha escola que a tragédia havia acontecido.

Cansado de ficar ali, tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta, empurrando as malas para dentro com as pernas, não tinha vontade de carregá-las. O pó estava por tudo, mas por sorte, os móveis ainda estavam intactos. O silêncio era quase que aterrorizante, de fato, ele e seu pai nunca foram de fazer muito barulho, prezavam o silêncio, mas aquela falta de vida no ar já era demais para qualquer pessoa.

Cansado, o rapaz sentou-se no chão e encostou as costas na parede, acendeu um cigarro, e sem qualquer plano preocupação, passou horas ali apenas remoendo seu passado e seus problemas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A loira dos cabelos ondulados suspirava enquanto andava pela trilha de terra em meio a um bosque após ter saído da estação. Pela primeira vez em anos se perguntava por que diabos a mãe tinha que querer morar num lugar tão fora de mão, e também, porque tinha tantos problemas com a falecida família de seu primo e os vampiros. As coisas sempre foram daquele jeito, mas sua longa estadia no colégio a fazia pensar melhor sobre isso, e mais importante de tudo, os mistérios de Kaname a fizeram ter curiosidade sobre segredos que ela nem sabia que existiam que agora ela notava que deveriam ter algo a ver com as esquisitices de sua mãe.

Após uma hora de árdua caminhada, a garota avistou o pequeno vilarejo remoto que costumava morar, e com um olhar já mais animado, correu até sua casa:

-Mãe? – perguntou ao entrar e fechar a porta.

-Katsura querida! – mulher saiu da cozinha e veio abraçar a filha – Estava preocupada! – fala a olhando nos olhos – Sei que estava num colégio seguro, mas mesmo assim não deixei de sentir que algo ruim poderia acontecer.

-Eu... Estou bem mãe... – disse desviando o olhar, sentindo o certo peso na consciência por mentir.

-O que é este anel? – perguntou curiosa.

A garota sentiu vontade de quase chorar. Sua mãe estava diferente, acreditou realmente que ela havia ido para uma escola normal e parecia realmente feliz com aquilo:

-É... Um garoto me deu... – falou corada, tirando a mão das mãos da mãe e a escondendo com a outra.

-Ora! Que bom garoto! Um anel é um sinal de compromisso, deveria ter trazido ele junto com você!

-Bem...

-Ora, não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo, fico feliz que tenha se adaptado bem num colégio normal... E arranjado um namorado quem diria! Pelo visto não irá cometer os mesmo erros que eu, você...

-Mãe pára! – falou em tom alto com uma expressão chorosa.

Porque ela era tão insistente nesse negócio de vida normal? Por que aquilo a afetava tanto como se tivesse sofrido muito?

-Algum problema Katsu? – perguntou séria ao notar a expressão estranha da filha que raramente chorava por qualquer motivo.

-Mãe, qual é o seu problema com vampiros? – perguntou um pouco hesitante.

-Eles são perigosos! Simples! – falou rapidamente e num tom um pouco forçado.

-É... Só isso?

-Sim... – a mulher virou-se de costas dando a desculpa que iria ajeitar as almofadas do sofá.

-Mas os ataques são raros, não há motivo par...

-Chega desse assunto, por favor? Será que não podemos falar das suas experiências nesse colégio?

-Eu menti... – falou séria.

-O quê? – Shiroi se virou a encarou a garota com um olhar mais surpreso do que bravo.

-Eu fui atrás do Zero! Sabia que ele estava neste colégio!

-Você não...

-E nesse colégio, estudam vampiros também, em turno diferente do nosso, mas estudam e moram lá e... – engoliu em seco antes de continuar – Esse anel quem me deu foi Kaname Kuran, um sangue puro – suas últimas palavras foram firmes – Mas mais importante do que isso é... Mãe, você me esconde alguma coisa? – a loira olhou firmemente nos olhos da mãe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Iino abriu os olhos, mas não quis se levantar. Nada se comparava à cama e às cobertas de seu quarto. Já fazia um dia que havia chegado em casa. Nenhuma tragédia havia acontecido assim que desceu do táxi, aliás, muito pelo contrário, seus pais e seus amigos a esperavam em frente a casa e o dia permanecera ensolarado até o entardecer, aquilo não havia passado de um sonho:

-Uh?

A garota escutou o telefone de seu quarto tocar, moveu-se um pouco para o lado direito da cama e conseguiu alcançar o objeto que se situação num criado ao lado dela:

-Alô?

-Iino-chan!

-Ayu?

-Se lembra que combinamos da galera almoçar junta e ir ao cinema?

-Ah... Sim, eu já vou... – disse ao olhar o relógio e notar que já era quase hora do almoço.

_Melhor me aprontar..._

A morena abriu a janela do quarto para admirar o clima, mas levou um susto ao olhar para o céu. Cheio de nuvens e escuro, idêntico ao seu sonho.

_Não pode ser..._

Apesar do péssimo pressentimento que tomava conta de sua mente, a garota se arrumou e saiu para se encontrar com seus amigos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O jovem Takuma estava estirado em sua cama junto de vários mangás espalhados. Tentou ler alguns, mas nenhum lhe prendeu por muito tempo, por isso, resolveu admirar a foto da namorada que já não via há várias horas:

-Vô? – assustou ao notar que a porta se abrira e o poderoso Ichijou havia entrado no quarto do rapaz – Não esperava que viesse me ver... – sorriu com um certo medo.

-Não posso ver meu neto? – sentou-se na cama ao lado dele.

-Poder pode... – já notava que ele iria lhe pedir alguma e tentou esconder a foto.

-Quem é? – perguntou com muita curiosidade.

-Apenas uma colega! Nada de mais! – dava um sorriso forçado enquanto mentia.

-Miharu Iino?

-Uh? – o loiro se assustou – A conhece? – perguntou sério, sabendo que aquilo não era bom.

-Podemos dizer que sei quem é... Aliás, foi sobre isso que vim falar com você – ficou mais sério do que o normal – Fiquei sabendo de sua relação com ela, o que me deixou feliz por sinal...

-Feliz? – perguntou incrédulo ao ouvir aquelas palavras de seu avô tão conservador.

-Sim, afinal, nós do conselho precisamos do sangue deles...

-"Deles?"

-Sim, faz tempo que estamos atrás, felizmente conseguimos detectar o guerreiro, o mago e a vidente, mas ainda falta a sacerdotisa, a shinobi...

-Do que você está falando... – os olhos do rapaz pareciam não piscar de tão surpreso que estava com tudo aquilo.

-Explicarei mais tarde, só quero que traga Miharu Iino para nós...

Antes que o neto pudesse responder, o velho saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

_O que isso significa? A Iino corre perigo!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ren estava descia as alegremente às escadas do dormitório para a sala, quando viu Rima parada em frente à porta olhando para o nada, como se estivesse hesitando em fazer alguma coisa:

-Rima? – a ruiva aproximou-se da amiga.

-Acha que devo ir? – perguntou sem olhar para a Lolita.

-Acho que sim - respondeu com sinceridade.

-É! – o rosto da modelo tornou-se mais vívido – Ele não deve estar em seu melhor momento... Por isso...

-Você vai falar com ele!

-Sim... – a garota sorriu levemente e abriu a porta.

As duas amigas levaram um grande susto, logo ali na frente, parado com um olhar sério e diferente, estava Senri:

-Shiki? – as duas exclamaram.

Mas o rapaz não disse nada, apenas entrou no dormitório e subiu as escadas:

-O que há com ele? – Rima perguntou.

-Não sei! – a ruiva respondeu com uma grande chateação na voz, se lembrando da primeira impressão que teve do rapaz ao chegar ao colégio – Vá falar com o Kei que eu cuido disso!

-Está bem! Boa sorte!

-Você também!

As duas amigas se despediram, e logo em seguida lolita subiu as pressas a escadaria e se dirigiu ao quarto do rapaz dos cabelos arroxeados:

-Shiki? – bateu na porta, mas não recebeu qualquer resposta – Eu vou entrar!

Assim que abriu a porta o viu deitado na cama:

-Shiki! Você está bem? – ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama para ficar na mesma altura – O que aconteceu com seus olhos? – perguntou ao notar que os olhos do rapaz estavam cada um de uma cor.

-Nada... – respondeu seco.

-Então por que...

-Quero ficar sozinho – a mudança de comportamento era óbvia – Se bem que... – o nobre aproximou-se da garota – Eu estou faminto...

Sem hesitar e nem dar chance de Ren agir, Shiki fincou suas presas no pescoço da jovem e segurou fortemente seus ombros a machucando:

-Me solta! – gritou e deu um tapa na face do rapaz assim que se livrou nas presas dele – O que há com você? – seus olhos lacrimejavam.

-Uh? Ren? O que está... – sua expressão mudou completamente assim como a cor de seus olhos voltou ao normal – Espera! – gritou assim que a lolita saiu correndo de seu quarto – Droga!

Sentia-se confuso, a última coisa de que se lembrava era de estar com seu tio conversando sobre pai, até que foi levado até uma sala onde havia um caixão com uma criatura monstruosa e deformada dentro dele.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O cinema estava lotado, e apesar do silêncio era notável a empolgação de todos com o ótimo filme, mas destoando da multidão, estava uma jovem garota que nem olhava para o telão e parecia pensar em algo mais importante.

_E se aquilo realmente acontecer? Não! Não posso agir pensando que aquilo não vai acontecer! Mesmo se eu sair agora e nada acontecer o máximo que perderei é o final desse filme... Mas eu não for embora agora e isso acontecer eu..._

-Preciso voltar para casa! – exclamou o mais baixo que pôde.

-Por quê?

-Minha mãe queria ajuda com... Com alguma coisa! – saiu do cinema ás pressas antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse impedi-la.

_Espero que não seja tarde!_

Nem pensou em pegar ônibus ou táxi, foi para casa correndo já que não era muito longe dali, e a cada passo que dava sentia que aquele sonho tomar vida novamente, o céu, apesar de ser cedo, estava cada vez mais escuro.

Em questão de minutos a garota já estava em frente a sua casa, ofegava e estava incrivelmente exausta. Foi rapidamente até a porta, e só por encostar-se à maçaneta, a porta se abriu...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Para um garoto tão esperto como você, vir sozinho a um lugar como este é uma burrice suprema...

Kei assustou-se com a voz que vinha do nada. Seus olhos reviraram todos os cantos daquele cômodo escuro, mas não encontravam ninguém:

-...Quem diria que alguém como você seria uma presa tão fácil...

Num rápido reflexo, o rapaz desviou-se do ataque do vampiro que estava no teto:

-Raça maldita... – falou com profunda aspereza na voz assim que ficou frente a frente com o vampiro.

-Fique tranqüilo, o conselho dos anciões o quer vivo...

X-X

Rima andava pela rua até que avistou uma casa.

_Deve ser aqui..._

Tirou um papel com um endereço de dentro de bolso e confirmou o número.

_Sim... É aqui..._

Rapidamente correu até a porta da casa.

X-X

-...Mas acho que não vão se importar se eu beber um pouco desse seu poderoso sangue..

-Kei!!!!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsura encarou sua mãe por cerca de cinco minutos, mas esta não lhe respondeu nada, apenas a olhava com um estranho olhar de desespero:

-Mãe, se nós temos algum problema não é melhor me contar?

-Se eu pedi para que você ficasse longe de tudo isso era o que você devia ter feito! – a mulher gritava com toda sua capacidade vocal – Eu vim morar nesse lugar longe de tudo só para nos proteger! Todo esse tempo eu estive preocupada especialmente com a sua segurança e o seu bem e tudo o que você fez foi me desobedecer como se eu não tivesse motivos!

-Mas você nunca me contou esses motivos! – a garota gritou também – Qual é o teu problema com os vampiros?!

Shiroi nada respondeu, apenas foi até uma gaveta e pegou duas notícias de jornal:

-Isso deve ajudar a começar a explicar... – entregou as notícias á filha.

"Família é misteriosamente assassinada.

Esta manhã a polícia foi notificada por vizinhos de que a vasta família Sasaki foi encontrada morta em sua propriedade, não se sabe quem foi o autor dessa tragédia ou porque a família foi morta, mas o sangue das vítimas foram totalmente drenados de seus corpos. Os únicos sobreviventes foram Ryotaro e Hayato, dois filhos mais velhos de um casal da família, que não quiseram prestar depoimento sobre o ocorrido. Kanji, o filho mais novo desse mesmo casal se encontra desaparecido."

"Homem é morto misteriosamente em sua casa.

Após a misteriosa morte da família Sasaki, outra vítima que teve seu sangue drenado foi encontrada morta esta manhã. Oshare Kento foi encontrado morto em sua casa, mas ninguém da vizinhança disse ver qualquer pessoa estranha entrar na casa, por sorte, seu filho Oshare Kei estava num colégio interno na hora do crime"

Os olhos da ex-caçadora se arregalaram.

_Hayato... Kei..._

-O que tem a morte da família deles com a gente...

-Tudo... Se formos descobertas meu destino será o mesmo da família deles e o seu mesmo que o dele incerto deles...

-Como assim?

-Sente-se...

_**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIM+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

* * *

Vocês conheceram na fic dois novos personagens, o Dol Amroth Daisoreta e a Kibou Itsuki, fora também o irmão dela, então vou colocar aqui a ficha deles...

**Nome: **Kibou Hiragi

**Aparência: **Ao contrário da irmã, tem cabelos castanhos médios que ficam espetados nas pontas dando a impressão de que ele não saía de casa de ajeitar o cabelo com gel, costumava ( ele morreu! ) ser alto e sempre em forma.

**Personalidade: **Apesar de ser um vampiro e não ter memórias de seu pai, sempre foi uma pessoa doce, ajudava todos da família e detestava ver a pequena irmã triste.

**História: **Sempre viveu com sua família do meio dos humanos, e apesar de saber de sua real natureza nunca se espantou com isso e sempre conviveu bem com esse fato. Quando tinha 18 anos recebeu um "pedido" para que fosse trabalhar na casa de uma família sangue-puro, a intenção real era não deixar um vampiro solto por aí, fora uma decisão do próprio conselho, mas nunca chegou a dizer isso para ninguém e foi direto ao seu destino sem olhar para trás ou sentir insegurança. De início sentiu-se fora de foco e meio distante do filho do casal a quem deveria servir, mas logo virou um grande amigo de Dai assim como seu grande protetor também. Hiragi morreu junto do casal Dol Amroth quando havia sido enviado por Dai para enviar notícia do filho ao casal.

X-X

**Nome: **Kibou Itsuki

**Idade: **20

**Aparência: **Possui cabelos loiro-platinados lisos e muito longos que vão até os quadris, geralmente soltos, mas quando está de uniforme os prende num coque. É um tanto alta chegando a ter 170 cm, é bastante magra, mas não lhe falta a graça feminina. A pele é tão clara quanto os cabelos, seus olhos são cor de mel e seu rosto é delicado e feminino

**Personalidade: **É muito simpática e alegre, mas sempre de um jeito reservado ( por mais que seja muito atrapalhada quando está nervosa ). Sempre acata ordens sem reclamar e faz de tudo pra conseguir o que quer, não que seja inescrupulosa, mas sim que sempre se submete as piores condições. Raramente fica triste e detesta pessoas de mau humor ou tristes, por isso sempre tenta (atrapalhadamente tenta ajudá-las). Não costuma falar de sua vida, passado, mas sempre que vê algo parecido chora, detesta ver pessoas que se amam sendo separadas como ela foi do irmão dela.

**História: **Itsuki costumava viver com seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão mais velho, que apesar de ser filho do primeiro marido de sua mãe, e pior, apesar de ser um vampiro, sempre viveram como uma família feliz. Mas há 10 anos, seu querido irmão Hiragi recebeu diversos pedidos que mais pareciam exigências para que fosse trabalhar para a família Dol Amroth, embora toda sua família, especialmente Itsuki, o pedissem para não ir, ele foi. O rapaz só mantinha contato por cartas, que eram sempre alegres e continham vários elogios ao seu patrão e amigo Daisoreta, mas após 6 anos as cartas pararam de chegar e a família não tinha mais nenhuma notícia sobre onde estava o rapaz, sendo assim, Itsuki resolveu que iria fazer de tudo para trabalhar na mansão Dol Amroth e descobrir o que acontecera com seu irmão, mas só foi conseguir isso depois de quatro anos de pura insistência.

Obs.: Apesar de o irmão ter sumido ela não guarda rancor de ninguém, pois o irmão parecia que realmente gostava do lugar

**Par:**Dol Amroth Daisoreta

**O que acha dele: **De início não se simpatiza, mas também não o detesta, apenas faz de tudo para ser bem aceita no local, mas com o tempo vai notando um rapaz preocupado com a irmã e o futuro da família, mas que no caminho acabou se perdendo do que queria.

**O que ele acha dela:** Inicialmente não gosta nada da irmã humana de seu falecido amigo querer trabalhar ali, mas depois de ver que nada a aquietaria resolveu aceitá-la. Por ficar "preocupado" com a bagunça que uma humana poderia causar em sua casa (os empregados são todos vampiros) procura ficar de olho na doce, insistente e atrapalhada garota, ficando muitas vezes preocupado com ela.

**Amizades: **Se ela puder ser amiga da Mandy, do Zero e companhia...xD

**Inimizades: **A princípio sente inveja de Akai, mas supera.

**O que gosta: **Família, amigos, harmonia.

**O que detesta: **Separação e briga.

X-X

**Nome: **Dol Amroth Daisoreta

**Idade: **Desconhecida

**Aparência: **Cabelos negros e curtos, olhos de um intenso azul, alto, atlético, forte, robusto, quem não o conhece e só o vê se amedronta tamanha sua aparência séria, muito sensual, pele clara, suas feições chamam a atenção de qualquer mulher.

**Personalidade: **Daisoreta sempre busca seguir o que acha certo, não importando os meios ele consegue o que quer, é muito determinado, inteligente, calculista, detesta perder. Contudo, por trás dessa determinação, tem alguém carinhoso, fiel, amigo, companheiro, protetor, gentil, confiável, mas que não age muito com o coração, preferindo seguir a razão, por isso seus amigos acabam por se tornar seus inimigos caso interfiram de maneira desastrosa em seus objetivos.

**História: **Dol Amroth Daisoreta é o primogênito de sua família, quando sua irmã caçula nasceu, seus pais resolveram que para sua segurança era melhor seu filho ir morar em outro local, onde aprenderia tudo para se tornar um forte herdeiro e proteger sua irmã, que perante a sociedade vampirica seria a sua única filha no momento. Sua infância foi solitária, assim como a de todos os sangues-puros, mas teve a companhia de um nobre vampiro, Kibou Hiragi, seu melhor amigo, assim como após um ano distante da família, conheceu Kuran Kaname, ambos se tornaram muito amigos, por serem de mesma raça. Daisoreta, logo que conheceu, já soube que este era o destinado a se casar com sua irmã, coisa que o deixou contente, pois o Kuran parecia alguém de grande caráter, por isso a partir daí, sempre o considerou como um irmão, que seria ao se casar com sua imoto. Depois de aprender a utilizar seus poderes, já estava maior, por isso enviou seu amigo Hiragi para avisar seus pais que logo voltaria para a casa, contudo quando chegou à mansão, observou a triste cena de sua irmã chorando sobre os cadáveres de seus pais, junto com seu amigo morto do lado. A partir daí começou a tomar conta de tudo e principalmente proteger sua irmã, seu objetivo final seria se casar com uma sangue-puro, e unir seu amigo que considerava como um irmão Kaname à sua verdadeira irmã Mandy, já que o noivado dos dois havia se encerrado um pouco depois de ter se iniciado.

**Par: **Kibou Itsuki

**O que ele acha dela: **Inicialmente não gosta nada da irmã humana de seu falecido amigo querer trabalhar ali, mas depois de ver que nada a aquietaria resolveu aceitá-la. Por ficar "preocupado" com a bagunça que uma humana poderia causar em sua casa (os empregados são todos vampiros) procura ficar de olho na doce, insistente e atrapalhada garota, ficando muitas vezes preocupado com ela.

**O que ela acha dele: **De início não se simpatiza, mas também não o detesta, apenas faz de tudo para ser bem aceita no local, mas com o tempo vai notando um rapaz preocupado com a irmã e o futuro da família, mas que no caminho acabou se perdendo do que queria.

**Amizades: **Kaname, os nobres em geral, não desavença entre ele e o noturno, exceto quando estes resolvem interferir em algum de seus planos.

**Inimizades: **Zero e os vampire hunters.

**O que gosta:** Livros, natureza, não ser contrariado, passar um tempo com a irmã, ajudar os amigos e alguns necessitados.

**O que detesta: **Que lhe mandem fazer alguma coisa, de ver sua irmã sofrer ou algum amigo, desde que eles não tenham feito por merecer, também não gosta às vezes da ousadia de sua irmã.

* * *

**Comentários do capítulo:**

**Mandy: **E ai? O que acharam? Triste não? Pode ter certeza que virá coisa pior pela frente... Queria deixar claro uma coisa que esqueci de por antes, os fds que os alunos passaram na fic, para alguns já foi completo para evitar trabalho de encaixar, contudo tudo se passa no mesmo tempo... O próximo capitulo por conta da disponibilidade de tempo, minha e da bruh é bem provável que só saia nas férias... Quem sabe não conseguimos até fazer dois capítulos nas férias... Bom, é isso, espero reviews é claro, porque é a alma do negocio e espero que todos fiquem bem...


	10. Capitulo 7, Akai Mori

**Bruh/Ale:** Ai está gente! Peço desculpas pelas demora! Expliquei isso melhor no comentário ao final do cap! Vou usar esse comecinho para responder ao review da

_**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki(Juri-chan)**_

**Bruh/Ale ( ainda...xD ): **Waa! Você não sabe como eu estou feliz de receber reviews de pessoas que não possuem fichas na fic ( não que eu não goste de vocês que participam da fic! Não entendam mal!! ), isso mostra que ela não satisfaz apenas aos participantes! Huahahu! Sim o Takuma, está meio pervertido! Mas no mangá nunca é mostrado como ele reage com a pessoa amada, então, parte é a gente que acaba que tendo que inventar! E como ele é fã de mangás, além de ser meio doidinho... Isso até que caiu bem! Também adoro YuukixRafael, ela é uma pessoa muito melhor com ele ( quem lê o manga sabe do que eu tô falando...xD ) Quanto ao Kaname... Só eu que o amo aqui e acho que ele não é totalmente do mal??? ( aliás, caso alguém tenha lido o último capítulo que lançaram do mangá, viu que ele é quase um anjo! Hahuaa ). Bem, como eu criei a Itsuki, irei responder a pergunta 2! O caso é simples, eles são meio irmãos! A mãe da Itsuki, que é humana teve um caso com um vampiro ( provavelmente com um puro-sangue, já que o rapaz nasceu nobre ), mas eles se separaram e ela deu a luz, cuidou e criou a criança, depois casou com um humano e teve a Itsuki! Infelizmente a autora nunca falou muito bem sobre a reprodução dos vampiros ( se podem ter filhos com humanos e talz...) então eu dei um chute!

**Mandy: **Olá... Há quanto tempo ein? Bom, o cap de hj trará bastante mistérios e eu na verdade achei que aconteceria mais uma coisa nele, mas a Bruh decidiu parar ai, então provavelmente só em dezembro terá o tão esperado acontecimento, bom, falei dezembro mesmo, pq é bem provável que eu e ela não tenhamos muito tempo para escrever... Mas faremos o máximo para trazer o mais breve possível...

**Mandy** (respondendo review tbm da _Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki(Juri-chan)_): respondendo a primeira pergunta, pq odeio o Kaname? Sou uma fã de ZeroxYuuki, acho que isso esclarece um pouco, geralmente quem gosta muito deste casal não gosta do Kuran Kaname, e eu não sou exceção disto, adoro o Kaname na Akai Himitsu, no Vampire Knight eu o odeio... E obrigada por acompanhar nossa fic...

Outro anuncio antes do cap começar é que este vai dedicado a Arissa que fez aniversário dia 27 de maio, faz tempo, mas prometi a ela o cap e aqui está...

*Dedico também a mim mesma (Mandy) já que meu aniversário é na quinta dia 30 de julho, faço 18 aninhos, maldita idade, mas deixa eu parar de enrolar*

Bom sem mais demoras vamos ao capitulo de hoje, boa leitura...

* * *

**Retrospectiva do Último Capitulo**

_**Era um fim de semana especial para os alunos do colégio Cross visitarem suas famílias, uma parte dos vampiros foi... Assim como a maioria dos alunos da turma do dia...**_

_**Miharu Iino voltou para sua casa, contudo pressentiu uma desgraça...**_

_Em questão de minutos a garota já estava em frente a sua casa, ofegava e estava incrivelmente exausta. Foi rapidamente até a porta, e só por encostar-se à maçaneta, a porta se abriu..._

_**Oshare Kei abandonou o colégio após descobrir o segredo da noite, voltou para sua casa...**_

_-Para um garoto tão esperto como você, vir sozinho a um lugar como este é uma burrice suprema..._

_Kei assustou-se com a voz que vinha do nada. Seus olhos reviraram todos os cantos daquele cômodo escuro, mas não encontravam ninguém:_

_-...Quem diria que alguém como você seria uma presa tão fácil..._

_Num rápido reflexo, o rapaz desviou-se do ataque do vampiro que estava no teto:_

_-Raça maldita... – falou com profunda aspereza na voz assim que ficou frente a frente com o vampiro._

_-Fique tranqüilo, o conselho dos anciões o quer vivo..._

_X-X_

_Rima andava pela rua até que avistou uma casa._

_Deve ser aqui..._

_Tirou um papel com um endereço de dentro de bolso e confirmou o número._

_Sim... É aqui..._

_Rapidamente correu até a porta da casa._

_X-X_

_-...Mas acho que não vão se importar se eu beber um pouco desse seu poderoso sangue.._

_-Kei!!!!!!_

_**Kiryuu Katsura voltara para casa para finalmente desvendar o mistério que sua mãe escondia dela, sendo surpreendida...**_

"_Família é misteriosamente assassinada._

_Esta manhã a polícia foi notificada por vizinhos de que a vasta família Sasaki foi encontrada morta em sua propriedade, não se sabe quem foi o autor dessa tragédia ou porque a família foi morta, mas o sangue das vítimas foram totalmente drenados de seus corpos. Os únicos sobreviventes foram Ryotaro e Hayato, dois filhos mais velhos de um casal da família, que não quiseram prestar depoimento sobre o ocorrido. Kanji, o filho mais novo desse mesmo casal se encontra desaparecido."_

"_Homem é morto misteriosamente em sua casa._

_Após a misteriosa morte da família Sasaki, outra vítima que teve seu sangue drenado foi encontrada morta esta manhã. Oshare Kento foi encontrado morto em sua casa, mas ninguém da vizinhança disse ver qualquer pessoa estranha entrar na casa, por sorte, seu filho Oshare Kei estava num colégio interno na hora do crime"_

_Os olhos da ex-caçadora se arregalaram._

_Hayato... Kei..._

_-O que tem a morte da família deles com a gente..._

_-Tudo... Se formos descobertas meu destino será o mesmo da família deles e o seu mesmo que o dele incerto deles..._

_-Como assim?_

_-Sente-se..._

_A partir de agora, a vida de cinco jovens estava traçada..._

**Capitulo 7 – Akai Mori**

A jovem Kiryuu sentou-se no velho sofá da sala enquanto a mãe se sentou na poltrona oposta a ela. Os olhos da loira não piscavam e brilhavam em suspense, seus joelhos estavam trêmulos e em sua cabeça parecia ter uma guerra de tantas informações que a garota tentava processar:

-Todo esse tempo eu estive te protegendo dos vampiros... – a senhora engoliu em seco – Por isso queria te deixar longe da família de seu pai! Por estarem sempre em contato com vampiros, e pior, por serem inimigos dos vampiros as chances de te encontrarem eram absurdamente grandes!

-Mas... – tentou interromper a mãe, mas esta continuou a falar.

-Quando conheci o seu pai, ah, meu pior erro, sabia que ele era de uma família de caçadores, mas... Bem, eu era jovem e só fui pensar realmente em nossos problemas quando você nasceu, e o pior, nasceu como uma mulher...

-Mas... O que exatamente...

-Katsu... – a mãe a atropelara com palavras novamente – Você já ouviu falar, ao menos em história, de bruxaria não ouviu?

-Sim... – respondeu sem perguntar mais nada.

-De fato, há vários mil anos atrás existiram pessoas que tinham um poder a mais! Eram cerca de um quarto da população das civilizações antigas! Essas pessoas protegiam as cidades da antigüidade enquanto as pessoas normais a mantinham com seu trabalho... Eram chamados de guardiões...

-Proteger? – Katsura já parecia mais calma ao notar que a explicação agora tomava rumo.

-Essas pessoas conseguiam manter os vampiros longe dos humanos, era um grupo totalmente organizado, eram divididos por natureza em diferentes tipos, um especializado em alguma coisa, eram os guerreiros, para combate direto; magos, os mais brilhantes estrategista e manipuladores de magia; videntes, que previam os ataques e informavam o resto; shinobis, lutadores das sombras especializados em espionagem; e por último... – mais uma vez a senhora Kiryuu engolia em seco, mas dessa vez olhava fixa e seriamente para a filha – Um tipo bem especial, que existia apenas um por cidade... Os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas. Basicamente não tem nenhum tipo de ataque a não ser fortalecer ou vetar os outros tipos, mas apesar disso, são os que têm mais poder e os únicos que dominam magia antiga e conseguem controlar os outros tipos... Katsura, você, ou melhor, nós duas somos as duas últimas sacerdotisas existentes...

-Mas, se eu tenho poderes, então como eu nunca fiz nada estranho antes? – o coração da ex-caçadora doía, chegava a achar que a mãe a estava pregando uma peça.

-Os poderes eram passados de pais para filhos, desde que nascem os guardiões possuem poderes, mas este só é completo quando seu pai ou mãe, que possue o mesmo poder, passa parte de seu poder para eles...

-E... Aonde... Os vampiros entram nessa história?

-Numa dessas lutas, os nascidos sangue-puro dominaram uma civilização e provaram do sangue desses guardiões... E notaram que, o sangue, além de delicioso, os fortalecia, quanto mais forte o guardião fosse, mais força seu sangue passava, conseqüentemente...

-Nós sacerdotisas temos melhor sangue...

-Isso mesmo, e por isso, os vampiros, de todos os tipos, passaram a atacar com mais força as antigas civilizações, e logo, esses guardiões, ao invés de serem vistos como protetores, eram vistos como ameaças, pois onde quer que vivesse algum deles esse lugar seria atacado... Mas, para nos esconder e também para extinguir nosso poder, a última sacerdotisa sobrevivente daquela época usou de magia antiga para proteger a todos os guardiões...

-O quê? – os olhos da garota agora estavam fixados na mãe.

-O poder seria selado e só poderia ser passado de pai para filho e mãe para filha...

-Então, se eu fosse um garoto... Isso tudo...

-Sim, isso tudo acabaria... Se você fosse um garoto não só não teria o poder como o meu também desapareceria com o tempo...

-Então, nós ainda temos...

-Sim, mas para nossa proteção também foi feito algo... Quando uma criança filha de um guardião do mesmo sexo nasce, TODO o poder do guardião é passado para a criança, mas, esse poder fica selado até que a morte, no seu caso minha, acontecesse...

-Então, se você morresse antes de eu ter filhos, eu teria o poder liberto?

-Sim... Foi por isso que a família daqueles garotos do jornal foram mortos! Aparentemente o conselho dos vampiros está muito interessado em vocês... Por isso te escondi, e aliás, se algo acontecer aos garotos a culpa é sua... – Shiroi voltava a falar rispidamente sobre aquele assunto como sempre – Pois uma terceira precaução foi tomada! Os demais, só teriam os poderes, e conseqüentemente o sangue de um guardião, apenas quando a sacerdotisa tiver, antes, seu poder liberado... Então, a qualquer momento, eu serei morta e logo em seguida irão tomar todo seu sangue e conseqüentemente o dessas pessoas também...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O coração de Iino parecia disparar e as memórias tempestuosas daquele sonho pareciam invadir sua mente. Tudo, até o sentimento de desespero era exatamente o mesmo. Demorou cerca de alguns minutos para tomar coragem e entrar lentamente na casa, o vento gelado que dali saía e fazia estremecer, seus olhos iam ficando levemente molhados a cada pequeno passo que dava. Até ali, tudo parecia normal, a casa estava em ordem, mas o silêncio e as trevas que ali predominavam denunciavam o perigo.

CRACK!

Escutou algo se quebrar de movo violento na sala de TV, sentiu os joelhos tremerem fortemente mais uma vez.

_Pai...Mãe..._

Grossas lágrimas já caiam por seu rosto, dando um aspecto frágil àquela garota que sempre tivera um olhar tão firma e misterioso.

_Não é hora para ter medo...Talvez...Ainda..._

Enxugou as lágrimas com a manga da blusa e com um olhar puramente enfurecido e cheio de ódio fez as pernas pararem de tremer e as colocou para correr até o local:

-Não! Por favor!! – uma voz masculina que ela não sabia identificar ecoou pelo corredor antes que ela chegasse á sala.

-Mãe! Pai!! – berrou assim que chegou ao cômodo.

A televisão estava espatifada no chão e cacos e vidros estavam espalhados até em baixo da cômoda que havia sido derrubada, e bem ali perto, um casal de encontrava encolhido e coberto de sangue. Tudo foi tão rápido que antes que a morena senti-se qualquer coisa, seus olhos foram para o meio da sala onde um corpo, coberto com muito mais sangue, ofegava e gemia por causa de uma enorme espada que lhe atravessava:

-Iino-chan...

O olhos da jovem foram lentamente subindo a espada até chegar a ter uma visão clara de quem a manejava: um doce e belo rapaz que ela conhecia muito bem, mas que infelizmente, ao contrário das outras vezes, não sorria para ela daquele modo gentil e feliz:

-Takuma...

Os olhos de Iino agora estavam mais molhados do que nunca e grossas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e caiam no carpete. Cerrou os punhos tentando não soluçar, mas não conseguia se conter, e quando viu, a distância que havia entra ela e o namorado já não mais existia. O loiro já havia largado a espada e agora abraçava fortemente a garota acariciando seus fios negros e a consolando:

-Iino-chan! Não temos muito tempo... Eles perderam muito sangue... Temos que levá-los ao hospital!!

-Então... Eles estão... – seu choro aumentava, mas dessa vez de felicidade.

-É claro... Eu não deixaria a família da minha namorada ser morta de jeito algum! – sorriu gentil e confiante.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No fundo de seu coração, talvez aquilo não importasse, ser mordido, ser morto, apenas sabia que revidaria o golpe, mas se teria sucesso, isso já era outra história, que no fundo, realmente, talvez não tivesse tanto problema:

-Kei!

Por um momento tudo pareceu a se resumir a uma luz que ofuscava seus olhos. Um grito de uma garota, um vampiro maníaco vindo em sua direção, e quando conseguiu enxergar exatamente o que acontecia ao redor seus olhos se arregalaram e sua expressão de depressão e estresse deu lugar a um olhar surpreso e perplexo. As presas que esperava que fossem fincadas em seu pescoço nunca chegaram, ao contrário disso, abraçada a ele estava a pessoa que levou o golpe em seu lugar, uma garota, bela e de cabelos loiro-alaranjados:

-Rima? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Kei... Você está bem? – a voz da modelo estava fraca, apesar de ter atacado a pessoa errada o vampiro fez questão de beber tanto sangue o quanto quisesse.

-Apesar dela não ser o meu alvo... Nada...

O vampiro que os atacara levantou-se e Rima fraquejou até cair desmaiada nos braços de Kei pela imensa falta de sangue.

Não entendia muito bem tudo aquilo, após tudo que havia dito, seu comportamento inaceitável nos últimos dias, ela havia vindo atrás dele apesar de tudo. No final, fora salvo por uma pessoa pertencente àquela raça maldito. Não. Fora salvo pela garota que ele gostava, e com quem agira injustamente:

-Desgraçado... – as palavras do rapaz dos cabelos castanhos eram quase indecifráveis por causa do ódio que deixava transparecer a cada sílaba da palavra.

-Uh? – o olhar desdenhoso e cruel do vampiro Haia desaparecido.

_O que é essa sensação estranha?_

-Tá com medo só porque estou irritado é?? – os olhos do rapaz pareciam estar possuídos e uma energia estranha emanava dele.

_Vou sair daqui e dar a desculpa de que não o encontrei...!!_

O maldito sugador de sangue havia dado as costas e corria até a porta, mas antes que pudesse atravessá-la, esta se fechou fazendo um grande estrondo.

_Não é possível que ele possa soltar algum poder... A não ser que a sacerdotisa tenho sido libertada do selo... Mesmo assim, não é melhor arriscar..._

Sem pensar mais, arrombou a porta e saiu correndo antes que Kei pudesse ir atrás dele, afinal, segurava a garota desmaiada em seus braços:

-Rima!! – a chacoalhou – Rima acorda!! – quase berrava em desespero.

-Uh? – a nobre abriu os olhos lentamente e gemia de fraqueza – Eu estou... – usou todas as suas forças para se aproximar do rapaz – Com tanta... – a garota parecia não mais raciocinar e ia abrindo os lábios cada vez mais enquanto se aproximava do fino e pálido pescoço do jovem – Fome...

Pensou por um breve momento em se esquivar, mas não tinha coragem para isso e nem queria, depois de tudo, e afinal, ele era a salvação dela naquele momento. Então, pelo menos uma vez em sua vida iria aceitar de bom grado aquela dor aguda das presas de fincando suas presas em seu pescoço.

Poucos segundos se passaram, mas tudo pareceu uma eternidade, ao contrário do que sempre havia pensando, aquilo não era ruim, não era monstruoso. O som do seu sangue sendo sugado parecia mais um forte vínculo entre os dois do que uma simples relação da cadeia alimentar:

-Me desculpe... – a garota disse fracamente após parar de beber o sangue do amado e fixar seus olhos nos dele – Está se sentindo zonzo? – perguntou notando que talvez tivesse bebido um pouco além da conta.

Puro vermelho. Os lábios dela estavam belamente manchados de sangue. De fato estava um pouco desorientado, mas ainda tinha forças para falar e fazer pequenos movimentos:

-Pelo visto... A desgraça do meu sangue deve ser bom...

E num leve e gentil movimento segurou o rosto de Rima e a beijou. Sentindo o próprio gosto de sangue.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após sair do quarto do Shiki correndo, a jovem Kuochi entrou em seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si e se jogando na cama, chorando, abraçando um travesseiro, tentava recapitular tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"_Por quê? Por que ele fez isso comigo? Ele estava muito estranho, não parecia ser o Shiki que eu conheço, o que será que aconteceu? Ele nunca ia me tratar daquela maneira, além do mais o jeito que ele falou estava diferente, mas a única coisa que sei é que ainda está doendo tudo o que aconteceu_".

Neste instante a jovem olha o presente que recentemente havia ganhado dele...

Flash Back

_No baile..._

_- Com licença – pediu educadamente, mas seu tom de fúria era notável, principalmente, pois os humanos fingiram não escutar – Dá para vocês saírem da frente – novamente tentou, para novamente não ser ouvido, simplesmente, abriu caminho a força, assustando a lolita, que ao mesmo tempo sentia-se aliviada, como se Shiki fosse sua única salvação, mas o que realmente a surpreendeu, foi que após abrir caminho até ela, o jovem a puxou para si e a beijou na frente de todos._

_Após isso, os garotos que estavam a rodeando saíram, deixando os dois a sós. O casal estava corado, mas Shiki não pode conter o sorriso nos lábios, afinal, tinha gostado do ato impulsivo que havia tomado._

_- Shiki! O que deu em você? – a Kuochi não sabia o que sentia e ficou sem mais reação quando ele entregou o presente – Para mim?_

_- Feliz White Day – isso fora a única coisa que ele havia pensado para responder a ela._

_- Obrigada – ela estava muito corada – Posso abrir? – ao abrir teve a surpresa de receber um objeto decorativo, nele tinha uma estrela e uma lua dentro de um coração, ao tocar a jovem notou que o material era feito de uma substancia que brilhava no escuro._

_- É para quando estiver em seu quarto no escuro sozinha, sempre se lembrar que estarei do seu lado – sussurra em seus ouvidos para logo abraçá-la e beijá-la novamente._

Fim Flash Back

"_Olhando isso eu me lembro de você, de como você foi doce comigo, contudo também me lembro do que você acabou de fazer!_".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A limusine da família Hanabusa acabara de estacionar no colégio, dela saiu o nobre herdeiro desta e a sangue-puro Nakamura, ambos não se falaram durante todo o percurso da mansão até o local. A jovem pegou sua bagagem, antes mesmo que o loiro se oferecesse para levá-la, não queria conversar com o primo, não se sentia a vontade ainda depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Achei que teria mais alunos aqui – comenta a si mesma ao adentrar ao dormitório da lua e notar a sala vazia, já era de noite, aonde será que estavam todos? Isso não lhe importava, só queria ir para seu quarto meditar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, então subiu as escadas rapidamente, deixando o cômodo novamente vazio.

- Cadê todo mundo? – Aidou se questionou da mesma maneira que a prima, seguiu para seu quarto direto, deixando suas coisas por lá e indo logo em seguida para o quarto da amiga que não iria sair da escola naquele recesso – Com licença? – bate delicadamente na porta de Ren.

- ... – "_Aidou?!_" – Pode entrar – responde fracamente.

- Ren? O que aconteceu? – corre para ver a razão de a nobre estar daquela maneira deplorável.

- Não sei – na verdade a adolescente ainda tentava em vão entender o que acontecera na hora anterior.

- Como assim não sabe? – questiona preocupado se aproximando mais.

- O Shiki – confessou – Ele chegou agora pouco, muito estranho, estava com um olho de cada cor e passou por mim e pela Rima sem nem dar 'oi', então fui ver o que tinha acontecido com ele e... – estava temerosa em revelar o que o namorado havia feito.

- E? Fala Ren! – encoraja a Lolita.

- Bem... Ele... Primeiro falou que queria ficar sozinho, depois se aproximou de mim e... – lembrara da cena com isso as lágrimas lentamente voltaram a descer pelos seus olhos – E, me mordeu a força – o loiro a abraça – E por mais que eu tente, não consigo entender.

- Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa com ele quando esteve fora – tenta acalmá-la – Ele não faria isso com você, se não tivesse acontecido nada – raciocina.

- É o que eu também acho, pois agente estava namorando, ele não me trataria desta forma – mesmo se fosse confirmado que ocorrera algo com o Senri, a sua namorada não esqueceria a chocante cena – Mesmo eu tentando, ainda sinto uma dor forte no peito – respira fundo, mas é inútil, não consegue parar de chorar.

- Tenta ficar calma – o vampiro pega um copo de água e dá a ela – Bebe, acho que te fará melhor.

- Obrigada – aquela água não tinha poderes mágicos que a fariam melhorar seu humor, sentia seu coração latejar, ao mesmo tempo, que sentia raiva de não ir atrás do que realmente aconteceu.

- Se sente melhor? – a resposta era óbvia, não sabia nem porque havia perguntado, guardou o copo, e deitou na cama do lado dela, abraçando-a de novo, só que desta vez mais forte, não gostava de vê-la assim, definitivamente aquilo o deixava triste também, não queria que essa situação se prolongasse – Ren?! – chamou a atenção da dona das longas madeixas ruivas – Você deixará as coisas assim mesmo? Deve ter sido doloroso o que o Shiki fez para você, mas não sabemos o que aconteceu com ele – pausou para refletir o que estava dizendo – Será que ele não está precisando da sua ajuda? – de algum modo, viu uma luz para animá-la, para que houvesse um sentido naquilo tudo.

- Você está certo – havia se decepcionado com o Senri, porém não sabia se tinha acontecido algo de sério para isso acontecer – Obrigada Aidou! – a intenção dela era dar um beijo no rosto dele, contudo ambos acabaram se atrapalhando e seus lábios se encontraram, ocorrendo uma sensação estranha nos dois, pois sempre foram amigos, contudo nada a mais que isso, mas isso só provou que a amizade era a relação suficiente para haver entre os dois – Desculpa – ambos repararam que a porta do quarto estava aberta e na frente dela, estava nada mais, nada menos, que Nakamura Arissa, surpresa com o que vira e com isso saiu correndo.

- Não acredito – o Hanabusa bate na própria cabeça, por que isso tinha que acontecer? A Arissa ver esse mal entendido? O que será que ela estaria pensando?

- Isso não é bom – a Kuochi odiava a sangue-puro elétrica e justo ela tinha que ver aquilo? E se ela contasse para o Shiki? Após tudo o que tinha acontecido, poderia estragar de vez seu relacionamento – Ela não pode falar nada para o Shiki.

- Vou falar com ela – sai correndo atrás da prima.

- Espero que dê tudo certo – a jovem que estava há segundos encorajada, desistiu e ficou no quarto quieta, esperando que o tempo ficasse ao seu favor.

X-X

A única sangue-puro que havia voltado para o colégio, após arrumar suas coisas, resolveu ir à cozinha buscar água, pois a do seu quarto tinha acabado, seguiu pelo corredor a caminho da escada, porém notou a porta de um dos quartos aberta, este se não se enganava as proprietárias eram a Rima e uma das vampiras que ela mais detestava, Ren. Passou em frente e não pode não notar que dentro do cômodo estava o Aidou com os braços em volta da cintura da Kuochi, mais precisamente em outras palavras, ele estava abraçando ela, mas o que a faria ter se arrependido de ter saído do quarto, foi o que veio a seguir, a ruiva aproximou os seus rostos e beijou o loiro.

Se antes se sentia mal pelo que tinha acontecido na mansão Hanabusa, acreditando que fora um dos piores dias da sua vida, agora confirmara que o pior momento da sua vida acabara de chegar, nunca sentira tanta dor como naquele momento, suas forças acabaram, só restavam aquelas para lhe levar para longe dali, de volta para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Sua face estava molhada, quando começara a chorar? Já havia perdido totalmente a noção do tempo, abriu a porta, entrou e fechou com força, após isso deitou na sua cama, embaixo das cobertas, como se aquilo pudesse lhe proteger de tudo e de todos.

Um minuto depois, ouviu a porta abrir, nem ao menos bateram nela, pedindo licença. A morena sabia quem era, só podia ser um vampiro, que atendia pelo nome de Aidou, seu primo, alguém que até então não sabia se gostava dela ou não, a resposta agora era mais óbvia possível, ele só queria brincar com seus sentimentos, tudo provavelmente não passava de beijos para o nobre, algo que deve ter sido ótimo para ter uma experiência e provavelmente se louvar a todos por ter estado naquelas condições com uma sangue-puro. O que será que queria agora?

- Arissa, com licença, eu preciso explicar para você o que aconteceu agora pouco – falava da maneira mais suave e serena que encontrara, entretanto no fundo sentia-se mal, pois percebeu muito bem como a prima havia agido depois do que viu.

- Não precisa me explicar nada – respondeu firme e fria, suas lágrimas ainda estavam ali, porém prometera a si mesmo que não seria fraca.

- Mas—

- Mas nada Aidou, eu não sou nada sua, além de prima, você não me deve explicações, **não sou sua noiva**! – essa resposta fez com que o loiro sentisse uma pontada no peito inexplicável, não sabia o porquê, só que isso mexeu muito com ele.

- Mesmo assim, eu quero que você saiba que foi um mal entendido, pois se não todos podem pensar algo errado e a Ren está namorando o Shiki – suas palavras não deveriam ter sido proferidas, pois isso só dificultou as coisas.

- Se é isso que está te preocupando e por isso veio aqui, não se preocupe, não sei se você sabe, mas não tenho o costume de comentar da vida dos outros, isso só diz respeito a vocês e mais ninguém, eu não tenho razões para falar disso – mais ríspida.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer Arissa, eu não quis dizer que você iria fofocar sobre a nossa vida, mas—

- Mas nada, se foi para isso que você veio, saia daqui! Quero ficar sozinha – o expulsou, não sabia por mais quanto tempo aguentaria aquela conversa.

- Arissa eu ainda não fiz o que vim fazer aqui, eu vim te explicar que aquilo foi um— – tenta em vão continuar, já estava desesperado, não queria que ela achasse que ele fez o que não fez.

- Basta Hanabusa Aidou, já disse que não tenho nada haver com sua vida pessoal e que não sou nada sua para você me dar satisfações, por isso SAIA DAQUI AGORA!- o loiro realmente se surpreendeu, nunca vira a prima assim, resolveu obedecer.

- Como você desejar Arissa-sama – saiu do quarto, fechou a porta e escorregou por ela, mesmo sendo no corredor, não se importaria se todos o vissem assim, estava confuso, lamentava por tudo ocorrido nos últimos dois dias, seu sofrimento era grande, porém sabia que o da prima era maior, não entendia muito bem o motivo, todavia simplesmente sabia, principalmente após ouvir os soluços vindos lá de dentro.

X-X

Após seu primo sair, tentou se acalmar, esquecer a sensação que a estava maltratando tanto, não conseguia acreditar que seu primo tinha vindo só para se certificar que não iria contar para o namorado daquela maldita o que havia acontecido minutos antes. Sua vontade era de ir para um lugar alto, contudo, não conseguia mover um músculo do lugar, os únicos que estavam trabalhando, além dos involuntários, era os dos seus globos oculares, afinal não continha nenhuma lágrima.

"_Por que estou assim? Eu já não tinha comprovado o que ele sentia por mim ontem? Por que quando penso nele e em tudo o que aconteceu meu peito dói tanto e eu sinto essa vontade de chorar? Será que estou gostando dele de verdade? Como faço para saber? Como faço para essa dor parar? Droga! Eu ainda vou saber a resposta de todas essas perguntas e quando descobrir, lutarei por aquilo que eu desejar!_".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto isso, no dormitório do Sol, um casal de jovens estava abraçado e sentado num pequeno sofá a assistir um filme de romance, porém, os olhos de uma certa caçadora pareciam incrivelmente distantes:

-Maru? – o Kiryuu mais novo perguntou preocupado ao notar aquele olhar vago e profundo.

-Uh? – a jovem exclamou.

Levou um susto ao perceber que estava naquele local, quando em sua mente parecia estar tão distante:

-Você está estranha! Está pálida! – o rapaz posicionou uma das mãos na testa da namorada para checar se ele estava em sua temperatura normal.

-Não é nada... É só que...

_De repente eu senti algo estranho... Não sei o que é, mas nunca havia sentido isso antes... É melhor não preocupar o Ichiru com esse tipo de bobagem..._

-...Não... Realmente não é nada! – sorriu gentilmente – Eu já volto ta? Vou beber um copo d'água...

-Só não demore... Logo vem a parte mais emocionante do filme... – falou o rapaz, roubando um beijo da garota antes que essa se quer pudesse notar, a fazendo sorrir.

-Pode deixar! – deu um último sorriso antes de se soltar dos braços do namorado e ir rumo à cozinha.

Assim que estava no corredor, desacelerou o passo ao notar que as luzes do cômodo estavam acesas e que Kaien e Yagari pareciam ter um conversa séria ali:

-Tudo indica que um de seus alunos foi atacado...

_Uh?? Mais quem??_

Maru encostou-se na parede perto da porta da cozinha e ficou escutando a conversa:

-Foram encontrados rastros de sangue da antiga casa além... E também... – o tão famoso caçador deu uma pausa e um olhar repreensivo ao diretor – Uma aluna da turma da noite desapareceu com ele...

-Seja razoável! Nenhum dos meus alunos faria uma coisa dessas, é absurdo! – o diretor falava no tom palhaço de sempre, mas totalmente indignado pela acusação – Tooya-san está muito acostumada a estar entre humanos por causa de seu trabalho, não acredito que tenha atacado o Oshare-san...

_O Kei??_

-Que seja... Mesmo assim há uma movimentação anormal de vampiros...

-Estarei de olho... – Kurosu responder de forma séria.

_Será que é por causa dessa movimentação que eu estou inquieta?? Isso não é bom, mas muito tempo desde que houve uma movimentação anormal entre os vampiros..._

-Maru? – Yagari havia saído da cozinha a agora mirava seriamente a aprendiz que escutara toda a conversa.

-Desculpa, Yagari-sensei... Mas não pude evitar... – falou séria, dando a entender que queria saber mais sobre aquilo.

-Não se preocupe... – colocou a mão da cabeça da garota – Ainda não sabemos o que é, não podemos fazer muita coisa... Apenas não se preocupe... – saiu andando pelo mesmo lado que a caçadora viera até sumir de vista.

_Melhor me apressar ou vou perder metade do filme..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enfermeiras e médicos corriam de um lado para o outro na maior das pressas e com as mais eficientes maestrias. Ichijou e Iino estavam abraçados e recolhidos a um canto naquela movimentada área de emergência do hospital. O rosto da jovem já não apresentava qualquer rastro de choro, mas ao invés disso, tinha uma silenciosa, triste e sonolenta expressão na face.

O loiro não se atrevia a falar nada, apenas a abraçava cada vez mais forte toda vez que a sentia estremecer em seus braços. Aquela espera pelas notícias da saúde de seus pais era realmente angustiante, e ele sabia muito bem, que não existiriam palavras naquele mundo que pudessem fazer alguém acalmar-se numa situação daquelas:

-Senhorita Miharu? – um doutor de meia idade saía do quarto mais próximo deles com uma expressão otimista, a qual fez a garota animar-se um pouco mesmo antes de saber como estava a situação – Seus pais estão bem, conseguimos repor o sangue perdido, mas infelizmente não conseguimos identificar, assim como a polícia, o que exatamente aconteceu...

-Mas... Eles estão bem não?

-Sim, sim, porém precisarão ficar uma semana internados...

-Eu... Posso vê-los!? – o nobre a soltou e a jovem deu um passo em direção ao médico.

-Infelizmente eles estão dormindo por causa da anestesia que tivemos de dar... Provavelmente amanhã eles já estarão acordados...

-Entendo... – falou um tanto deprimida, mas já satisfeita por seus pais estarem bem.

-Bem, sugiro que vá para a casa de um amigo e descanse, e não se preocupe, pois cuidaremos bem de seus pais.

-Obrigada! – sorriu pela primeira vez após o incidente.

De mãos dadas e com um aspecto muito melhor do que quando chegaram ao local, Iino e Takuma saíram do hospital e agora se encontrava bem em frente à entrada:

-Takuma... Espera... – a jovem parou repentinamente – Eu ainda não entendi porque meus pais foram atacados... Mesmo meu tio tendo sido um caçador, isso nunca nos aconteceu... Além do mais... E se outros vierem? – perguntou preocupada.

-Iino-chan... – o rapaz desviou o olhar por um momento, seu avô lhe havia dito algo do gênero, mas não o suficiente para que pudesse explicar – Eu não sei bem... – voltou a olhá-la com um olhar sério e maduro – Mas se esse é caso podemos ficar rondando o hospital para ter certeza de que eles estarão seguros...

-Essa não é a melhor idéia... – uma terceira voz surgiu na conversa.

-Kaname? – o loiro parecia perplexo.

-Vá com Miharu-san para esse endereço, basta dizer que veio em meu nome... – o puro sangue que havia chegado repentinamente lhe entregou um cartão de um hotel onde falava o endereço e telefone.

-Então você sabe o que está acontecendo?? – a jovem perguntou séria.

-Infelizmente não posso falar agora, mas eles estão atrás de você...

-Então...?

-Vão rápido, Seiren certificará de que ficará tudo seguro no hospital – disse sério atropelando as palavras da garota, chegando a assustar o Ichijou, que não se lembrava de em qualquer momento ter visto o amigo daquele jeito.

-Mas... – a morena parecia hesitar, entretanto o namorado a puxou pela mão.

-É melhor nós irmos mesmo... Deve ter um ponto de táxi por aqui...

_O que está acontecendo???_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após a surpreendente conversa, tanto Katsura como Shiroi estavam caladas e não se atreviam a falar uma com a outra. A cabeça da loira parecia querer explodir, era tanta informação que sua vida poderia ser dividida em "antes e depois" daquela conversa. Agora tudo fazia sentido, as neuras de sua mãe, e até os segredos que Kaname mantinha sobre ela. Apenas agora parava para pensar, ele sabia de tudo, se perguntava se não havia sido usada.

_Não... Isso não é possível..._

Colocou sua mente para pesquisar em sua memória qualquer indício que mostrasse que ela não estava sendo precipitada ao pensar aquelas coisas. Já não importava onde estava ou quanto tempo aquilo tudo levaria. Logo, várias lembranças suas junto dele começaram a surgir em sua mente.

_Não... Realmente, ele nunca teve qualquer interesse em meu sangue..._

-Desconfiada? – a senhora Kiryuu finalmente se manifestava após ficar vários minutos observando a filha mergulhar em suas memórias.

-Não! – falou firma e até brava, e logo em seguida levantou-se do sofá.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou se mover um músculo de se quer para ir atrás da garota – O seu quarto é para o outro lado...

-Ah! É verdade...

_De repente... Eu senti algo horrível... _

A ex-caçadora olhou pela janela da janela a admirou o pôr-do-sol sangrento que já estava quase em seu fim.

_Ele disse que viria de noite..._

-Aiai! Apesar de tudo, o que está feito está feito... Não adianta se remoer agora! Aliás, durante esse tempo todo nada de ruim tem que acontecer... – suspirou pesadamente e se levantou, indo para a cozinha.

Katsura riu por um momento, após tanto drama, não pensava que um dia sua mãe iria dizer que não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado e ir direto para a cozinha preparar o jantar como se nada tivesse acontecido:

-Katsura... Você está bem?

-Sim, não é nada... – respondeu sem muita força.

-Eu apenas te contei a verdade, não é porque agora você sabe que algo de ruim vai acontecer...

-Verdade! – sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia.

_Essa sensação, deve ser só o fato de eu estar surpresa com tudo isso..._

-Quer ajuda? – perguntou a filha.

-O quê? Você querendo me ajudar na cozinha? – Shiroi realmente se assustou – Você geralmente gostava de treinar artes marciais ou algo do gênero, parecendo um moleque... – o mulher sorriu divertidamente notando que não era uma mudança causado pelo tempo – Bem, é lógico que quero... Só que se esse tal de Kaname achar horrível é culpa sua...

_Como ela adivinhou?_

A loira corou violentamente e desviou o olhar:

-Pelo jeito acertei em cheio...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Já se sente melhor?

Rima havia acabado de sair de seu banho, trajando sua camisola e secando o cabelo molhado com uma toalha, enquanto olhava para um totalmente acabado rapaz que estava estirado na cama, passando mal, a julgar pela sua face mais pálida que o normal:

-Até que sim... Só estou com um pouco de sono agora... – disse levantando-se da cama, indo até uma pequena sacola de compras e tirando de lá toalha e roupas limpas – Parece que é a minha vez...

O casal estava num quarto muito bem decorado, nada comparado aos alojamentos da escola, cheio de conforto e incrivelmente espaçoso:

-Está realmente tudo bem? – a nobre segurou o rapaz pelo ombro antes que esse entrasse no banheiro e se trancasse, havia um certo pesar em sua voz.

-Sim... – um projeto de sorriso brotou de seus lábios.

-Vou pedir o jantar logo, vai querer o quê?

-O Kuran disse que podíamos pedir qualquer coisa no restaurante? – perguntou se divertindo com aquela idéia de passar alguns poucos dias num hotel cinco estrelas.

-Não faço idéia... Mas...

-Bem, peça qualquer coisa então que pra mim ta bom... – respondeu num tom incrivelmente bem humorado, ao menos para o Oshare, antes de fechar a porta.

A jovem sentou-se na cama e deu um breve suspiro, tanta coisa aconteceu naquele dia que nem sabia o que pensar, na verdade, algo que a incomodava era o fato de estar foragida com o humano por quem era apaixonada e dividir um quarto de hotel ele. Ruka deveria ter levado a maior bronca dos pais por seu envolvimento com o caçador, por isso, começa a imaginar que uma hora chegaria sua vez de ouvir algum sermão quando seus pais tomassem conhecimento daquilo.

_Mas mesmo assim..._

De qualquer modo, não podia negar que nunca estivera tão feliz com seus atos.

TRIM-TRIM

-Uh?

O telefone do quarto havia tocado. A garota hesitou em atender por algum momento, afinal, poderiam ser aquelas pessoas que estavam atrás de Kei.

_Mas Kaname-sama disse que aqui seria seguro._

-Alô?

-"Rima-chan!!!!! O Kaname me disse que você e o Kei estariam no hotel também!!".

-I...Ichijou? – perguntou surpresa.

-"Pois é! Eu e a Iino-chan também tivemos que nos esconder aqui a pedido do Kaname!!".

_A coisa deve ser séria..._

-..."Enfim, daqui a pouco nós vamos descer pra jantar no restaurante! Você e o Kei querem nos acompanhar?".

-Por mim tudo bem...

-"Tá! A gente se vê no restaurante!".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aaahhhhh!!!!

Um grito ecoou pela ala feminina do dormitório do Sol. Uma jovem garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos ofegava e olhava horrorizada para todos os cantos do quarto como se algo assombroso estivesse escondido em qualquer.

_Outro pesadelo..._

Yuuki sentou-se na cama e se agarrou aos joelhos. Tremia. Seus olhos lacrimejavam e tentado esconder seu rosto entre os braços. Queria chamar alguém, mas por algum motivo sentia muito medo, até mesmo de se levantar, tudo que queria era se manter imóvel. A sensação que tinha era de que, no instante que se colocasse de pé, o chão estaria banhado de sangue como em seu sonho:

-Yuuki!!!

Só faltava a garota pular da cama, aliás, tinha certeza de que algo dentro dela havia literalmente saltado ao ver a porta repentinamente se abrir e um jovem de cabelos castanhos claros entrar com uma expressão incrivelmente preocupada:

-Você está bem? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava e notava o estado deplorável da garota – Teve outro pesadelo? – sentou-se na cama perto dela.

-Rafael! – a monitora, numa incrível velocidade, se jogou nos braços do rapaz e começou a derramar todas as lágrimas que o medo estava lhe prendendo – De novo... Sangue... – falou baixinho.

-Argh...

O nobre largou Yuuki e se afastou um pouco:

-O que foi? – a jovem parou o choro e agora olhava o amigo bastante preocupada.

-Não é nada... – disse rapidamente e esboçando um pequeno sorriso como quem não quer preocupá-la.

A verdade era que, não conseguia mais se sentir satisfeito com as pastilhas, havia notado que pouco a pouco aquilo tudo não o satisfazia mais. Havia voltado até a beber sangue de animais, mas era a mesma coisa. Na verdade, tudo era a mesma coisa, o gosto, a consistência, mas algo dentro dele parecia sentir falta de algo:

-Está realmente tudo bem?

-Sim, é com você que precisamos nos preocupar agora... – falou sério – Não é, realmente, ninguém que saiba do seu passado...

-Não sei, a única pessoa que talvez saiba é o Kaname-senpai... Afinal, foi ele quem me salvo, mas...

A verdade era que nunca havia se sentido confortável para perguntar essas coisas a ele:

-Então você deveria perguntar...

-Mas... – lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto da garota – Me pergunto, que tipo de criança eu fui ou que tipo de fim meus pais levaram...

_É sempre tanto sangue...._

-Mesmo assim, é melhor saber, esses pesadelos só acabam com você – voltou a aproximar-se da garota – E seja lá o que tiver acontecido... – Rafael corou levemente – Eu sempre vou estar com você! – num forte impulso abraçou Yuuki o mais forte possível, e esta, retribuiu o abraço.

-Obrigada... – A Kurosu afogava-se nos braços do rapaz.

-Acha que já consegue dormir?

Mas a monitora nada respondeu. Era óbvio que ainda morria de medo, mas era ultrajante demais bancar a criança medrosa, por isso, apenas ficou roxa de vergonha e desviou o olhar:

-Não se preocupe... – delicadamente, o vampiro da turma do dia a fez deitar na cama – Eu fico aqui com você até você pegar no sono – e deitou-se ao lado dela segurando fortemente aquelas finas e delicadas mãos que há pouco suavam frio.

-Obrigada!

Yuuki sorriu verdadeiramente, e tirando suas mãos das dele, o envolveu em seus braços, se perguntava se teria chegado tão longe em sua vida, se não fosse por Kaname, o diretor, Zero, e agora, especialmente, Rafael.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsura respirava fundo e suspirava pesadamente a cada cinco minutos. Se perguntava se era ela quem era incrivelmente desajeitada, se era sua mãe que era muito exigente, ou cozinhar coisas mais elaboradas é que era incrivelmente complicada:

-Pode picar isso pra mim? – Shiroi perguntou.

-Hai, hai...

-Só cuidado para não se cortar!

-Tá bem, tá bem! - a garota falava sem muito ânimo.

No final das contas, aquela havia sido a pior idéia que já tinha tido! Além de ter que vestir um aventalzinho meio bonitinho e feminino cheio de babadinhos, o que não combinava com ela, tinha que fazer coisas difíceis além de receber ordem toda santa hora:

-No final das contas, você continua um moleque apesar das aparências... – a senhora Kiryuu se divertia vendo a incapacidade da filha.

-Aiê!! Me cortei!!! – deu um berro enquanto corria para a pia para lavar o pequeno corte.

DING DONG

O coração da loira havia literalmente disparado. Já havia um certo tempo que o Sol havia se posto e não havia ninguém que pudesse querer fazer uma visita àquela hora.

_Só pode ser!!_

A garota correu até a porta como uma criancinha que esperava ansiosa por algum familiar o qual admira:

-Que bom que...

A Kiryuu abriu a porta com vivacidade e sorria abertamente quando simplesmente parou e corou violentamente. Não que a pessoa a qual havia tocado a campainha não fosse o Kaname, mas subitamente havia notado o quão empolgada e apaixonada estava, o que não era muito comum, e o quão sério o rosto do Kuran estava:

-Me desculpe... – o rapaz disse ao notar que havia cortado a felicidade da namorada – Você está adorável... – disse com um sorriso ao vê-la naquele avental.

-Ah é... – se no começo a ex-caçadora estava vermelha, agora estava roxa – "_Com que cara eu digo que queria aprender a cozinha, por que... Ai!!" _Ah! Entre! Não fique aí fora!!

-Com licença – disse ao entrar e notar a senhora Kiryuu os analisando com uma expressão que ele não sabia dizer se era de agrado ou desagrado.

-Fique à vontade, logo serviremos o jantar – pela voz nada gentil, o sangue puro logo pôde notar que era desagrado, mas de qualquer jeito, já esperava aquilo.

-Vem! Vamos sentar...! – animada, a garota o puxou até um sofá onde se sentaram lado a lado.

-Você parece feliz... – Kaname disse ao notar que ela estava mais animada do que nunca.

-Não é pra tanto! É só que... Eu realmente... – Katsura foi baixando o tom de voz cadê vez mais – Fiquei feliz quando você disse que viria me buscar e...

O Kuran riu por um breve momento:

-Eu realmente fiquei esperando o dia em que você ficaria muito feliz só por me ver... – sussurrou ao ouvido dela enquanto a abraçava com um braço e pegava nas mãos frias dela.

-Eu to escutando tudo daqui viu? – a voz não muito agradável da mãe da garota ecoou pela casa.

-Que vergonha... – Katsura comentou.

-Se machucou? – não querendo vê-la ficar mais constrangida, o sangue puro mudou de assunto ao se deparar com leve corte numa das mãos dela.

-Ah é! Foi sem querer enquanto eu cortava umas cenouras... – respondeu alegremente dando a entender que foi nada.

O rapaz não voltou a dizer mais nada. Com uma de suas mãos, pegou a dela e a foi levando para perto de seus lábios.

_Será que..._

E quando a garota menos esperava, ele havia dado um leve beijo no ferimento, o fazendo desaparecer:

-Uau... – disse analisando a mão – Obrigada!

Mais uma vez Kaname não disse nada, mas agora ia lentamente se aproximando dela, vencendo a distâncias entres seus rostos e lábios:

-Tá na mesa!

_Não creio nisso!!!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Vamos indo? – o loiro sorriu enquanto abotoava a camisa azul-marinho – Iino-chan...

Uma muito brava e envergonhada Iino estava sentada na cama olhando para a direção oposta:

-Será que... Não dava para... – respirou fundo antes de continuar – Se trocar no banheiro não!?!?!?!? – pegou uma das almofadas que enfeitavam a cama e atirou com toda sua força no namorado.

-Iino-chan está... Com vergonha... – os olhos de Ichijou brilhavam como se fosse um pai vendo o filho andar pela primeira vez.

-Não é nada disso... – disse estressada, se levantando e indo em direção à porta sem dar a mínima para o rapaz.

_Isso foi lindo! Ela é sempre tão segura de si e de repente..._

A morena, assim que virou a maçaneta, olhou para trás apenas para se deparar com o nobre ainda admirando a vermelhidão em seu rosto. Ainda um pouco irritada com aquilo, desviou o olhar:

-Iino-chan me desculpaaaaaa!!!!!!!

O rapaz chorava enquanto corria até ela e a abraçava por trás:

-Eu não queria te deixar irritada! É que... é que... – o loiro realmente chorava arrependido, embora aquilo soasse muito exagerado – Nós dois sozinhos nesse quarto de hotel... Parece até que estamos numa lua-de-mel! – falou todo alegre enquanto a abraça mais forte ainda e apoiava a cabeça no ombro dela.

-Tá bem! Tá bem! – a garota disse rapidamente não querendo vê-lo daquele jeito novamente – Não foi nada! – virou de frente para ele, sem desfazer o abraço, e sorriu – Não seja bobo! – de um leve selinho nos lábios de Takuma – Agora melhor irmos, quero só ver como está o Kei... – disse rindo por dentro, afinal, o rapaz estava totalmente rancoroso quando saiu da escola, até havia dito coisas horríveis à Rima, e pensar que agora ele estava num quarto de hotel com ela, uma vampira, era realmente para se pensar que ele se transformou.

-Eu também quero... – o rapaz sorriu, e pegou a namorada pela mão.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rima estava assistindo um de seus desfiles na televisão quando o Oshare saiu do banheiro já vestido:

-Uh? – o rapaz exclamou ao vê-la na TV.

-Vai me dizer que não sabia... – a garota falou incrédula.

-Eu não gosto de ver TV... Nem revistas.... – agora o rapaz notava o quanto seu comportamento o havia feito dele uma pessoa meio fora da realidade.

-Não tem problema – a jovem sorriu levemente.

Talvez assim fosse melhor, afinal, todos que sabiam de seu emprego acabavam chegando nela por esse único motivo:

-Nada mal... – disse ao ver que ela brilhava mais que o resto.

-Obrigada... – a nobre levantou-se e desligou a TV.

Antes que pudesse notar, o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos já estava bem perto e a puxava para si pela cintura, deixando suas testas encostadas e fazendo com que os dois sentissem a respiração um do outro:

-Essa fuga até que trouxe algo de bom... – o rapaz comentou enquanto, com seu próprio peso, o fazia cair na cama.

Rima hesitou por um momento, mas após alguns segundos olhando um para o outro, já estavam envolvidos num beijo caloroso e forte. Não sabiam exatamente se aquilo era efeito do cansaço provocado pelo dia, mas sentiam seus corpos irem para outra dimensão, como se não houvesse mais o quarto ali.

TOC TOC

O casal parou o que estava fazendo e a garota, num ato automático, deu um tapa na esta em sinal de reprovação:

-Droga! Me esqueci completamente!

-Quem é? – Kei perguntou no mais óbvio mal-humor.

-Ichijou... Ele e Iino estão aqui também por ordem do Kaname...

-"Rima... Kei?"

-Já vamos! – a jovem disse enquanto se sentava na cama e arrumava as duas marias-chiquinhas que agora estavam meio tortas.

-O Kuran... Vai explicar o que significa essa palhaçada toda? – o rapaz perguntou se lembrando que ainda não obtivera nenhuma resposta se quer sobre o ataque que sofrera naquele dia.

-Creio que sim... – a modelo respondeu e foi abrir.

-Ah! Que saudades de você!!! - o loiro pulou e abraçou a amiga – Ué? Seu cabelo tá meio desarrumado... – disse ao notar uma pequena mecha que estava solta.

_Opa..._

-Takuma... Eu disse que era melhor a gente ter descido e esperado eles lá... – Iino comentou sem graça com a situação que o namorado os havia colocado, afinal, já estavam na entrada do restaurante do hotel quando o rapaz teve a "genial" idéia de ir buscar os amigos – Aliás, olá Kei... – a garota sorriu ao ver que apesar de irritado, o amigo já aparentava estar bem melhor mentalmente.

-Realmente... Me desculpem... – o loiro deu um sorriso amarelo e corou levemente – A gente vai descendo... E esperamos você lá...

_Só dei bola fora hoje..._

-Agora que já atrapalhou a gente vai junto né? – a jovem dos cabelos loiro-alaranjados falou num tom monótono.

-Pois é... – o moreno concordou.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka olhava a rua pela janela embaçada do carro. Vários humanos andavam de um lado para o outro, felizes, apesar da noite estar um pouco fria. Pais levavam seus filhos para alguma lanchonete, grupos de amigos passeavam pelas ruas, e numa praça pela qual o carro passou devagar à nobre pôde ver dezenas de casais que andavam de mãos dadas ou estavam sentados em bancos enquanto conversavam e se beijavam. Subitamente um dor preencheu seu peito que parecia vazio de emoções desde que havia levado aquele sermão.

Humanos e vampiros não eram muito diferentes, ela podia ver claramente agora enquanto continuava a analisar aquele cenário pela janela, a relação entre pais, entre amigos e entre amantes era mesma, apesar do sistema político ser bastante distinto, eles eram iguais. Mas exatamente agora que ela notava isso, parecia ser impossível estar com aquele humano com quem sonhava em encontrar aquelas tão óbvias semelhanças entre humanos e vampiros. Sim, após seus pais terem-na mandado de volta para o colégio com guarda-costas parecia realmente impossível.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsura parecia não querer tocar em sua comida, a fome havia passado exatamente no momento em que todos haviam começado a comer. Preocupava-se com as duas pessoas que estavam ali além dela. Primeiramente, sua mãe, que a cada garfada olhava fixamente para o Kuran, com um olhar tão penetrante que a loira não sabia dizer ao certo se a mulher estava com raiva ou curiosa. A outra fonte de sua falta de fome era exatamente o sangue-puro, que permanecia calado enquanto se alimentava da forma mais educada e delicada possível sem fazer qualquer expressão.

_Será que a comida ta ruim?_

A Kiryuu corou por um momento. Sentia-se uma total tola por ter mudado tão repentinamente de comportamento, não se lembrava de um dia ter sido tão romântica ou tão preocupada com coisas tão banais. Isso deveria acontecer devido aos três principais homens em sua vida antes de ir viver excluída do mundo com sua mãe. Primeiramente, Zero, sempre fora seu companheiro de aventuras, com quem podia disputar as habilidades, treinar junto e brincar das brincadeiras mais "masculinas" possíveis, por segundo, viria Yagari-sensei, provavelmente esse contribuiu muito mais para desenvolver seu lado revoltado, briguento e competitivo do que qualquer outro, o último que restava era Ichiru, que era doce e carinhoso, mas que muitas vezes era mais visto como um garoto que precisava da proteção dela do que uma pessoa em iguais condições, mas de qualquer jeito, procurava não pensar muito nesse último:

-Agradeço pelo jantar, estava ótimo.

Katsura fora violentamente retirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de Kaname:

-Então, agora que terminou me pergunto se você não queira falar do motivo pelo qual se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui....

Os olhos da loira agora estavam vidrados nos dois que conversavam:

-Primeiro de tudo quero saber se "aquele" assunto já foi devido esclarecido à Katsura...

_Como eu imaginava... Os vampiros ainda sabem de nossa existência..._

-Sim, ela veio me perguntar... Já expliquei tudo...

-Isso simplifica as coisas... – o rapaz respirou fundo antes de prosseguir – O que acontece é que há anos há um grupo de vampiros que estão à procura dos descendentes dos guardiões...

-Isso não é novidade... – Shiroi levantou-se a levou seu prato até a pia - Já imaginava que algo do gênero pudesse acontecer, por isso vim viver aqui e cortei qualquer relação que pudesse nos levar a eles...

-Eles já encontraram dois dos garotos, você deve saber, além de que, encontraram a família Miharu também, que não estava tão isolada, mas tomava os devidos cuidados com o assunto en...

-Iino-chan?! – a jovem dos cabelos dourados levantou-se e bateu com as mãos na mesa – Miharu, é o sobrenome dela não é? – terminou a frase de modo mais paciente.

-Sim – Kaname respondeu com uma enorme calma – Mas ela e a família já estão sob proteção... Quero dizer, pode levar algum tempo, mas cedo ou tarde vocês também serão encontradas...

-E veio aqui apenas para nos dizer isso?? – a senhora Kiryuu vociferou – Você acha que eu não sei que a todo momento nós corremos perigo??

-Eu sei, mas a minha intenção e a de alguns outros vampiros é da paz entre nós e humanos, e conseqüentemente a paz entre nós e vocês guardiões...

Katsura olhava de um lado para o outro a cada momento em que a palavra mudava de dono. Sentia-se totalmente por fora, não que agora não estivesse a par da situação, mas porque durante todo aquele tempo aquelas duas pessoas sabiam de tudo, sabiam mais sobre ela do que ela mesma, e agora discutiam a situação como dois grandes estudiosos discutem um problemas em questão. E ela estava ali, sem muito o que dizer:

-... Admito que será difícil conter a discórdia entre vampiros e guardiões, mas estou disposto a isso... – o tom de voz do rapaz ficava cada vez mais sério – Por isso vim oferecer proteção até que todos cheguem a um acordo...

-Vou pensar se posso confiar...

-Mãe!!!!

-Que garantias eu tenho de que você está falando a verdade?

-Eu sabia que Katsura era uma guardiã desde pequeno, na verdade, só depois crescido, me lembrando do passado e a revendo de novo eu fui notar que era isso mesmo, antes, só sentia que havia algo de estranho nela... – Kaname parou por um momento, parecia que esperava a mãe da namorada perguntar como que se conheciam desde pequenos, mas a pergunta nunca veio, por isso prosseguiu – Resumindo, eu poderia todo esse tempo, por meio dela que nada sabia dessa história, onde você morava e assim libertar o poder da Katsura e dos outros...

-Faz sentido... – comentou num resmungo – Mesmo assim, que garantias eu tenho de que você é capaz de protegê-la....

O Kuran parou por um momento, parecia pensar sobre algo não muito agradável:

-Os Kuran, são dentro os sangue-puro, os mais poderosos, já fomos reis de todo reino vampiro, mas renunciamos por acharmos desnecessário... Mas mesmo assim, ainda podemos hoje, reivindicar o trono...

-Está bem!! – Shiroi terminava de tirar os pratos da mesa – Vou lhe dar um voto de confiança já que não tenho muito escolha.

-Sério?? – os olhos da garota brilhavam.

-Katsu... Então é melhor arrumar as malas... Temos que partir hoje mesmo, Kei, Ichijou, Iino e Rima nos esperam para conversar sobre o assunto, fora que... Quanto mais separadas vocês duas estiverem mais segura sua mãe estará...

-Está bem! – a garota sorriu e levantou-se para arrumar as malas como se fosse uma criança se preparando para uma esperada excursão escolar.

A garota correu até seu quarto e olhou sua mala, por sorte não a havia desfeito, tudo que teve de fazer foi adicionar mais algumas roupas. Sua pressa era tanta que apenas socava tudo ali dentro de qualquer jeito sem se importar se as roupas se amassariam ou não:

-Tô pronta!! – a jovem reapareceu na sala e notou que Kaname já estava na porta a esperando.

-Vamos? - perguntou gentilmente estendendo a mão.

-Mais uma coisa... – a senhora Kiryuu fez os dois pararem logo que atravessaram a porta – Vou deixar ela ir se refugiar com você, mas não pense que eu aceito esse relacionamento maluco de vocês! Estão estritamente proibidos de: darem as mãos – o casal soltou as mãos não querendo contrariar a mulher – se abraçar, se beijar, dividir os mesmo quarto...

-Melhor a gente ir logo... – a loira sussurrou para o vampiro enquanto o puxava pela manga e ignorava todas as palavras que sua mãe dizia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Seja um bom garoto... _

_Não! Não pode tomar conta da minha mente novamente!!_

_Ah! Eu posso!!_

O jovem Senri Shiki gemia em tom baixo enquanto segurava a cabeça com as mãos e rolava pela cama como se sentisse a pior das dores. Não se lembrava de como havia voltado ao dormitório, só sabia que havia ido visitar sua mãe e que esta queria que ele acompanhasse seu tio, que o levou para uma escura e mal cheirosa sala, onde havia um caixão onde era depositado sangue, e a última coisa que havia visto era uma medonha criatura quase morta que viera para cima dele. Sim, agora tinha certeza de que era isso que havia acontecido. Mas o pior de tudo foi quando recobrou a consciência. Já estava ali no dormitório, não sabia como, e naquele exato momento em que havia acordado, fazia algo horrível. Suas presas estavam fincadas no pescoço de uma jovem e bela ruiva que ele conhecia muito bem.

Sentia-se enojado. Conseguia se lembrar exatamente no momento. Não era ele, era aquele maldito ser que queria tomar conta de sua cabeça, aquele ser desprezível que havia usado seu corpo para beber o sangue dela como se fosse um animal se aproveitando em todos os aspectos de sua presa. Sentia-se mais enojado ainda. O que ela estaria pensando dele agora? O perdoaria? Como iria explicar aquela situação?

_Apenas fique quieto e me obedeça..._

Novamente aquela voz ecoava em sua cabeça o deixando zonzo e com enxaqueca. Tentava resistir, não podia deixar um maluco tomar conta de seu corpo e cometer atrocidades. Não podia. Mas por algum motivo ia se sentindo cada vez mais fraco, era quase inevitável:

-Rido-sama? – um senhor loiro entrava sorrateiramente pela janela junto com outros dois comparsas.

-Deu trabalho, mas finalmente esse garoto cedeu... – os olhos do rapaz dos cabelos arroxeados estavam um de cada cor e seu tom de voz havia mudado completamente – Quem diria que esse rapaz seria forte o suficiente para me contrariar...

-Rido-sama! – o senhor engoliu em seco – Parece que a vida dos pais de Miharu Iino foi salva, e a garota desapareceu de nossas vistas! Peço perdão! Isso não irá mais acontecer! –Ichijou-sama! - um outro vampiro havia chegado ali repentinamente – Checamos a casa dos Miharu e o assassino que mandamos foi morto com um espada japonesa muito bem manejada...

_Takuma...!!_

-...E o outro que mandamos para capturar Oshare Kei desapareceu deixando um recado esclarecendo que não quer mais se envolver no assunto... E infelizmente não temos qualquer notícia da sacerdotisa...

O homem chamado Rido, que possuiu o corpo de Shiki começou a rir:

-Parece que eles são fortes, e que a mãe da nossa querida sacerdotisa é bastante cautelosa...

-O que faremos?

-Apenas continuem a procurar.... E não tirem olhos de Sasaki Hayato, ele está nesse colégio, não o deixem ir para lugar nenhum e não deixem que ninguém os veja ou levantaremos suspeitas...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Iino havia acabado de dar uma garfada na lasanha, mas apesar da boca aberta não chegou a levar a comida à boca:

-Isso é uma maluquice... – Kei comentou irritado.

Aquele jantar estava sendo um tanto desagradável. Logo após de descerem até o restaurante do hotel e ordenarem seus pedidos, Kei, Rima, Ichijou e Iino foram surpreendidos por casal que havia acabado de chegar e que, a julgar por suas faces ofegantes.

Kaname e Katsura haviam contado tudo enquanto os quatro jantavam, e a expressão deles, especialmente dos dois humanos não poderia ser diferente. Para o rapaz, aquilo era uma total loucura deslavada, já para a morena, aquilo parecia não surpreendê-la tanto, mas sua feição de incredulidade deixava evidente que todo aquele tempo torcia para que o quase assassinato de seus pais não tivesse um motivo tão grande e monstruoso como aquele:

-E o que vamos fazer? – dessa vez foi a Miharu quem falou um tanto irritada.

Tanto ela quanto Kei agora viam perfeitamente que a única saída era continuar fugindo, pois obviamente eles estavam perto e não iriam desistir:

-Iino-chan, Kaname já disse que nós todos da turma da noite vamos protegê-los...

-Até quando? – a garota havia se levantado e agora cerrava os punhos – Se fosse só eu quem estivesse em perigo ainda tudo bem, mas são os meus pais também! E...E... Vai assim até quando??

-Até alguma de suas filhas ter somente um filho homem...

-Que ótimo!! – a jovem voltou a se sentar.

-É... Agora o jeito é tentar ter uma filha pra essa maldição sumir... – O Oshare falou com sarcasmo.

Estava tão feliz por Kaname tê-la ido visitar e tão acostumada por sempre estar escondida com sua mãe que nem havia notado a gravidade da situação. Aquilo era realmente cruel. Viver sempre escondido e tendo apenas uma opção que possuía cinqüenta por cento de falha:

-Vamos lutar... – a loira sugeriu quase num sussurro, mas sua frase foi tão impactante que todos escutaram...

-Como, vai matar os pais que restaram? – Kei falou mal-humorado após escutar aquela maluquice.

-Deve haver algum jeito! Foi uma sacerdotisa que criou esse selo... Então...

-Mas você também está selada... – a morena falou desanimada após lembrar desse pequeno empecilho.

-Deve haver um jeito...

-Talvez... – O Kuran, que permanecia calado assim como os outros dois nobres que apenas assistiam a discussão, se pronunciou.

-Sério? – Katsura olhou para ele com um olhar esperançoso.

-Mesmo assim, é melhor você pensarem bem sobre isso durante essa noite... – deu uma breve pausa enquanto analisava que Iino parecia gostar da idéia e Kei achava tudo indiferente – Pois se lembrem que serão ferozmente caçados por um pequeno, mas poderoso grupo de vampiros e que terão de lutar seriamente como reais guerreiros... – disse dessa vez olhando diretamente para Iino e Kei, que não possuíam qualquer experiência em luta – Vamos subirmos... Você deve estar cansada... – o puro sangue levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Kiryuu.

-Está bem...

-Melhor nós irmos também... – Rima comentou ao notar que aquela revelação havia literalmente acabado com todos eles.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Você realmente quer isso? - Kaname perguntou enquanto olhava a jovem a jogar na cama e afundar a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Não vai ter jeito... – falou sem se mexer ou olhá-lo – Mas... – sentou na cama e virou- se frente para ele – Como seria esse jeito que você deixou a entender?

-Ainda existe a ruína do templo daquela sacerdotisa... O vilarejo todo foi destruído não sobrando nada, mas o templo permanece e ninguém consegue chegar perto...

-Você acha que...

-Provavelmente... – disse enquanto recolocava o casaco.

-Aonde vai? – a loira perguntou surpresa

-Preciso tratar de alguns assuntos – o rapaz sorriu gentilmente para ela – Vai estar segura aqui, eu volto de manhã...

-Ah, está bem... – comentou triste – Apenas... – levantou-se repentinamente da cama e o abraçou por trás – Não demore muito...

-Está bem...

O Kuran virou e deu um leve beijo nos lábios da garota antes de deixá-la sozinha naquele quarto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No colégio Cross, o dia seguinte chegara tão obscuro, quanto às coisas que lhe aguardavam, os alunos voltariam durante todo o dia, o céu estava nublado e parecia que viria uma tempestade mais a frente. O dormitório da Lua era mantido em silêncio, todos que lá estavam não tinham muita disposição, ou já tinham planejado o dia.

Duas limusines estacionam ao mesmo tempo na entrada, desembarcando em cada uma delas uma sangue-puro, a Dol Amroth e a Abarai, aonde ambas possuía feições diferentes em suas faces.

- Akai? – questionou a rosada se aproximando da amiga – Está tudo bem?

- Não – não trocara uma palavra com seu acompanhante, que por sinal já havia entrado no dormitório com as coisas de ambos.

- O que houve entre você e o Kain? – pergunta preocupada, entrando com ela – Não vai me dizer que isso tem haver com o Daisoreta.

- Como você adivinhou? – sem muito ânimo.

- O Daisoreta estava animado em relação ao casamento, nunca imaginaria que isso afetaria vocês agora – não gostava de pensar que tudo estava acontecendo por causa do seu próprio irmão.

- Aconteceu, eu sou noiva dele, eu não queria aceitar, queria lutar pelo que sinto por ele – suspira tensa – Mas o Kain aceitou fácil e se separou de mim, voltou a me tratar como antes – duas lágrimas desceram por toda a extensão do seu rosto.

- Se acalma – se mantém seria – Vamos dar um jeito nisso – suspira – Antes disso, porém, temos que ir ver a Arissa.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – começa a se preocupar.

- Sinto que ela não está bem – sobe as escadas com a dona de marias-chiquinhas junto a ela.

- Com licença – entram no quarto as duas, vendo a amiga em situação não muito boa.

- Arissa? O que aconteceu? – a Abarai se esquece de seus problemas na hora.

- O que o Aidou fez? – questiona a rosada, fechando a porta.

- São tantas coisas... – não sabia se estava preparada para contar tudo, mas respirou fundo e iniciou, contou detalhe por detalhe, desde a proposta de casamento até a conversa que teve com o primo por causa do beijo dele com a Ren.

- Eu não acredito que aconteceu tudo isso – estava surpresa a de olhos vermelhos, parece que ela não foi à única, a saber, da existência de um casamento neste recesso.

- Arissa – a Dol Amroth estava séria – Será que não era melhor você ter ouvido o Aidou, se ele veio aqui com certeza não foi por se importar se o Shiki ficaria sabendo ou não, a razão dele ter vindo aqui é que estava preocupado com você, com o que você poderia pensar ao vê-lo daquele jeito, não estou tentando defender ele, só que olhando de um ponto fora da situação, aquilo pode muito bem ter acontecido por acidente, tanto como não pode, mas primeiro você deveria ter o escutado antes de julgar o que seus olhos viram muitas vezes o que olhamos não condiz com a realidade – tenta agir com a razão desta vez.

- Mandy, de certa forma você tem razão mesmo – reflete um pouco – Mas como saberei que ele não está mentindo?

- Arissa, você já conhece o Aidou há anos – desta vez a outra sangue-puro acrescenta – Olhando nos olhos dele provavelmente consegue saber se é mentira o que ele diz ou não.

- Além disso, eu posso ajudar, eu leio pensamentos, se ele mentir eu lhe direi – termina a de olhos azuis.

- Não sei – depois de todos esses argumentos, era melhor aceitar esclarecer tudo – Tudo bem, eu falo com ele.

- Ótimo, vou chamá-lo – a cúpida saiu, na companhia da outra sangue-puro, atrás de uma solução para os problemas da ultima que estava trancada no quarto.

X-X

O jovem Akatsuki, após deixar as coisas da sangue-puro de marias-chiquinhas no quarto dela, foi para seu próprio, encontrando seu primo deitado e com uma cara péssima, parece que havia acontecido algo pior do que aconteceu com ele, se é que isso era possível.

- O que aconteceu Aidou? – começa a desfazer a mala, enquanto espera a resposta do loiro.

- Tantas coisas, eu não sei nem por onde começar – responde fraco, com tristeza na voz.

- Isso com certeza deve ter haver com a Arissa-sama, correto? – conhecia bem o amigo, e quando estava assim com certeza, tinha o dedo da prima dele no meio.

- Sim, todos os problemas estão em torno dela – iniciou o desabafo, se sentindo no final muito mais leve – E aí? O que acha que devo fazer?

- Esperar, você tem que dar um tempo para ela – pausa raciocinando o que diria a seguir – Você está confuso quanto ao que sente por ela, não é? Por que você conversa sobre isso com ela? Talvez ajude a entender, assim como pode ajudá-la também.

- Mas o problema é que ela não vai querer falar comigo – afunda mais a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Por isso que eu disse para você dar um tempo para ela, quando a Arissa-sama estiver mais calma, conversa com ela – sugere ao primo, acalmando com isso.

- Certo – agora, sem todo aquele nervosismo, percebe que o jovem de cabelos castanhos também não estava bem – Agora, mudando a situação, o que aconteceu para você estar assim? Suponho que deva ser relacionado, também, com uma sangue-puro – questiona mostrando-se preocupado, entretanto com um ar meio divertido.

- Bem, aconteceu a coisa mais óbvia que eu já tinha previsto que aconteceria, a Akai-sama descobriu sobre o noivado dela e eu tive que terminar tudo com ela – pronunciou com naturalidade.

- Você fala como se já soubesse que ela estava noiva quando se envolveram – comenta, estranhando um pouco a reação do outro.

- Sim, eu já sabia que ela era noiva do irmão da Mandy-sama – confessa ao se lembrar de um telefonema que teve dias antes de começar as aulas – O Daisoreta-sama, me telefonou antes das aulas começarem para me avisar que queria que eu a protegesse por ser noiva dele.

- O que? Você está falando sério? – estava surpreso, como Kain conseguia ser tão imparcial quanto a isso? O primo realmente conseguia controlar os sentimentos e a aparência.

- Sim, estou – suspira – Não devia ter me envolvido com ela, eu tentei me afastar, me manter frio – suspira novamente – Mas não consegui resistir, ainda mais por ela estar sofrendo, o pior é que ela está bem pior do que poderia estar antes – isso era o que mais lhe doía – A Akai me disse que estava disposta a lutar contra o conselho vampírico por mim...

- E o que você fez?

- A beijei e depois sai da frente dela, deixando-a gritando e chorando para trás – ao falar isso se sentiu como um lixo por ter deixado a amada sozinha quando mais precisava – Depois disso agente não trocou mais nenhuma palavra.

- Pelo visto, ter ido visitar nossas famílias não foi à melhor coisa a se fazer – neste instante alguém bate na porta.

- Eu abro – surpreendeu-se ao ver que era a Dol Amroth que viera os visitar – Mandy-sama? Algum problema?

- Muitos – respondeu displicente – Mas pretendo resolver um de cada vez – suas palavras deixaram os dois dentro do cômodo confusos.

- Podemos ajudar? – o nobre de madeixas marrons questiona gentilmente.

- Sim – suspira – Aidou-kun preciso falar com você – ao ver que o outro já iria deixar os dois a sós se adianta – Kain não precisa se preocupar, eu preciso que o Aidou venha comigo – o loiro se levanta, não tendo bom pressentimento do que aconteceria, todavia por ser uma sangue-puro não poderia negar ajuda – Daqui a pouco eu venho conversar com você, certo? – o nobre afirma com a cabeça e vai se deitar, já previa o assunto que ela trataria.

- O que a Mandy-sama tem a tratar comigo? – vai direto.

- Você e a Arissa – como falaria ela ainda não sabia, só percebera que o loiro ficara sério – Bom, ela me disse o que aconteceu durante esses dois dias, inclusive o que aconteceu entre você e a Ren...

- Não é o que parece ser – estava desconcertado por falar justamente sobre esse assunto.

- Eu já imaginava, pelo que conheço dos dois, a Ren não trairia o Shiki, e você estando em uma situação delicada como a que aconteceu na sua casa não estaria em condições para isso – pronuncia calma.

- Você sabe por que leu—

- Não – o interrompe – Não preciso ler seus pensamentos para descobrir isso, está óbvio, por isso queria que explicasse isso para Arissa.

- Eu tentei, ou melhor, ela nem me deixou falar, por que agora ela deixaria? – queria muito conversar com a prima, contudo a situação não lhe permitia.

- Ela quer falar com você – o loiro se surpreendeu – Só tenta não ser muito rude com ela e mesmo que pareça que ela não queira saber, ultrapasse os obstáculos para vê-la bem, pois sei bem que está bastante preocupado com ela – sorri.

- Certo, com licença – andou em direção aos aposentos da prima – Obrigado.

- Não tem de que, não fiz mais que minha obrigação – sussurrou e bateu novamente na mesma porta, recebendo um 'pode entrar' – Com licença.

- Em que posso ajudar-lhe Mandy-sama – estava sentado observando a jovem entrar – É sobre a Akai-sama e o Daisoreta-sama o assunto, correto?

- Esperto, muito esperto – iniciou elogiando-o – Mas mesmo esperto, foi burro o bastante para fazer aquilo com a Akai, não?

- Ela te contou? – não soube por que perguntou, porém como já havia saído, não teve como voltar atrás.

- Sim, depois da gente falar com a Arissa, conversei um pouco com ela antes de vir aqui e soube o que aconteceu – suspira pesadamente – Isso é muito triste, você não teve coragem de lutar ao lado dela pelo que beneficiaria vocês dois.

- O melhor é ela ficar com o seu irmão, uma sangue-puro deve se casar com um sangue-puro—

- E ser infeliz? É isso o que você deseja para a pessoa que você ama? É isso que você chama de melhor para ela? Você precisa rever seus conceitos de coisas boas – sarcástica.

- Com o tempo ela vai se acostumar com ele, meu dever é só ser um guarda-costas para ela e nada mais, não deveria ter me relacionado com ela—

- Mas o fez e fez por que a ama! E esta sendo muito fraco em não querer brigar pelo que é seu—

- Pode até ser... A única coisa que estou fazendo é seguir o que acho que é o melhor para ela—

- Você vai sofrer por isso, você sabe disso—

- Não me importo, só estou pensando nela, o melhor é a Akai-sama se casar com o Daisoreta-sama, não interferirei nisso.

- Se você realmente estivesse pensando nela, estaria do seu lado a apoiando e pensando em alguma maneira de se livrar disso!

- Mandy-sama, eu não posso fazer isso – sua voz soava triste e após isso se indignou com algo – Por que você vem aqui defender com que eu me junte a Akai-sama, sendo que é seu irmão que perderia, se isso acontecesse?

- Por que a Akai é minha amiga e quero o melhor para ela, assim como desejo ver vocês juntos, além disso, eu gosto muito do meu irmão e não gostaria de vê-lo infeliz – confessa – Ele não ama a Akai, ama outra! Não quero ver dois casais infelizes! Não quero mesmo! Por isso sou capaz de contrariar toda a sociedade vampírica, ajudando os meus amigos.

- Infelizmente você não conseguirá que eu desista da minha decisão – termina.

- Veremos então, se você não ficará ao lado dela no final – pronuncia com raiva e esperança na voz, saindo do quarto e indo respirar um pouco lá fora.

X-X

Uma batida na porta, cedo ou tarde escutaria, a jovem sabia quem era e tomou coragem para vê-lo.

- Pode entrar!

- Com licença – o loiro, entretanto inicialmente não consegue olhar diretamente a ela.

- Aidou... Eu queria que... – não sabia como dizer, no entanto notou a porta ainda aberta – Primeiro você poderia fechar a porta antes – esta é fechada, o nobre finalmente a olha, com um acesso percebe que é para se sentar na cama a frente dela, contudo vê que esta olhava para baixo.

- Pronto – se sentou – O que você quer? – questionou, antes de começar a explicar o que aconteceu, deveria saber se a prima estava disposta a ouvi-lo.

- É que... – tentava, mas nada saia – Sobre o que aconteceu ontem, primeiro queria te pedir desculpas por não te ouvir e queria que você me...

- Quer que eu te explique agora? – a resposta foi afirmada com a cabeça, rapidamente na cabeça do Hanabusa passou a ideia de retomar o que a adolescente havia dito quando ele tentou da primeira vez, porém antes disso acontecer lembrou-se do que a Dol Amroth tinha dito 'Ela quer falar com você. Só tenta não ser muito rude com ela e mesmo que pareça que ela não queira saber, ultrapasse os obstáculos para vê-la bem, pois sei bem que está bastante preocupado com ela', não faria aquilo – Pois bem, o farei... – respirou fundo, só que a puro-sangue ainda olhava para baixo, evitando encará-lo, por isso aproximou sua mão delicadamente do queixo dela e levantou-o – Mas primeiro quero que você olhe para mim... Bom... Quando a gente chegou, eu fui primeiramente ao meu quarto, depois resolvi ir falar com a Ren, só que a minha surpresa foi encontrá-la deprimida, por causa de alguns problemas que não é pertinente falar, eu tentei a consolá-la—

- Entendo, foi por isso que você a beijou, não é? Provavelmente ela brigou com o Shiki e você resolveu aproveitar a situa—

- EU NUNCA FARIA ISSO! – gritou, nunca imaginaria que faria isso com ela, só que desta vez a morena passara do limites, se controlou para continuar a relatar o ocorrido – Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, eu tentei consolá-la e fazer ter forças, com isso ela se encorajou e foi me agradecer, com um beijo no **rosto**, só que agente se atrapalhou e nossos lábios se encostaram e foi ai que você apareceu, foi acidental, não tínhamos motivos para isso – pausou um pouco, pois a elétrica estava digerindo tudo – Além disso, essa situação só serviu para mostrar que entre eu e ela só poderia ter amizade – pronunciou de um modo para que entendesse o que sentiu ao beijar sua melhor amiga – Mesmo por que, depois do que aconteceu nos últimos dias, nunca pensaria em fazer nada do gênero.

- Aidou... – o chamou de maneira clara, fazendo os olhos azuis encontrar os olhos arroxeados profundamente – Me desculpa por ter pensado que havia algo errado naquilo e por ter tido esta atitude – sabia reconhecer seu erro e desculpar-se por ele.

- Não precisa se desculpar – com as costas da mão que antes segurava o maxilar agora começa a acariciar o rosto dela – Na sua posição foi normal pensar aquilo que pensou, só fico satisfeito que você tenha compreendido – como recompensa recebeu um belo sorriso da Nakamura – Agora que resolvemos isso – se levantou.

- Aidou-kun – tomou coragem, não sabia se era isso que deveria fazer, todavia já tinha pensado muito sobre falar com ele e aproveitaria este momento – Posso falar com você.

- Claro – já estava próximo a porta, porém voltou rapidamente para onde estava, ou até mais perto.

- ... – "_É melhor não - voltou atrás em sua decisão - esta não é à hora certa para isso_" – Desculpa, mas acho que mudei de ideia – afirma o deixando confuso.

- Como?

- Não é uma boa hora para conversarmos sobre isso – pronuncia um pouco sem graça por chamar para conversar, só que depois não falar nada.

- Se você diz – deu ombros, ia sair novamente – Está tudo bem com você? – mudou de ideia.

- Sim – nessa resposta desviara o olhar para que não notasse que ainda se sentia um pouco mal por tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Não parece – se colocou de pé só para mudar a posição, sentou-se, na verdade, deitou-se do lado dela, abraçando-a carinhosamente, sabia que isso a faria se sentir um pouco melhor.

- Obrigada – assim, os dois ficaram abraçados, evitando palavras que os fizessem voltar a uma realidade tão cruel que sua família havia imposto a eles.

X-X

A jovem cúpida, após conversar com o Akatsuki, resolveu ir ao jardim do colégio, mal chegara de viagem e já tinha um monte de problemas para resolver, não que se incomodasse, afinal, um dos seus principais poderes era curar a ferida, inclusive as da alma, para ela isso era gratificante, claro, quando não havia muitos teimosos na história.

Caminhou até a fonte, se sentando na frente dela, sentiu uma brisa refrescante da noite muito nublada que fazia, pois em breve a calma exercida ali, se tornaria algo invejável pelos próximos acontecimentos, que poucos sabiam da existência. Pela sua distração, não percebeu a presença de alguém chegando, só notou quando sentiu braços ao redor dos seus.

- Zero?! – sorriu ao receber o abraço do namorado.

- Oi – quando viera dar uma volta, nunca imaginaria que a sua rosada havia voltado – Tudo bem? Como foi a viagem?

- A viagem foi boa, eu consegui descobrir coisas novas que me ajudarão no futuro – comenta – Mas não estou muito bem.

- O que aconteceu? – questiona com um pouco de preocupação.

- São problemas das minhas amigas – o dono das madeixas prateadas entendeu bem quem era e fez uma careta quanto a isso – Por isso nem vou te contar, pois isso não lhe interessa muito – prossegue – E você tudo bem?

- Sim, fiquei sem fazer nada esses poucos dias – responde sem muito interesse, afastando os cabelos da nuca da namorada para lhe dar um leve beijo causando nesta um arrepio.

- Hum... Está bem descansado, então não é? – questiona descontraída.

- Por quê? Quer que eu faça alguma coisa? – seu tom saiu um tanto malicioso.

- Não – nega levemente corada – Ou melhor, não agora.

- Então vai querer mais tarde? – suas palavras não estavam sendo pronunciadas a sério, no entanto queria provocar a travessa de cabelos róseos.

- De certa forma – se vira para ele e o beija calorosamente – Zero, você está com a sua arma aí?

- Sim, por que você quer saber? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – se preocupou com o questionamento que veio.

- Não, só quero que você fique com ela por perto – responde – E com munição completa e com bastante por perto, que facilite você colocar.

- Mandy você está me preocupando, o que vai acontecer? – olha diretamente nos azuis céu.

- Não posso te dizer, só que quero que você esteja bem preparado – antes que ele venha a fazer mais perguntas, a sangue-puro o beija profundamente – Eu te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo – sabia que ela não diria mais nada.

- Quero que você saiba que não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar, pode passar o tempo que for meu sentimento só se intensificará, então quero que nunca duvide dele e nunca me julgue pelo que eu fizer por você – o Kiryuu surpreendera-se com as palavras.

- Mandy, eu nunca vou duvidar do que você sente por mim – acaricia o rosto branco levemente rosado – E nem do que você fizer por mim, só não me diz que você previu o que eu estou imaginando, por favor – a jovem beija carinhosamente os dedos das mãos do amado.

- Eu não sei – isso foi um alarde para ele – Não se preocupe, tecnicamente não previ, mas este destino pode ser mudado – pronunciou séria – De tudo que acontecerá, eu consigo ver só o verdadeiro final, não consigo ver o meio, entende?

- Sim, não deixarei que nada aconteça com você! Afinal prometi sempre te proteger! – sorriram os dois.

- Obrigada – seus sentimentos se acalmaram dentro de si, não podia se deixar levar por uma simples previsão poderia muito bem mudar o destino dos dois.

- Isso é minha obrigação – a inclina com cuidado até que deite na grama, ficando sobre ela – Mas enquanto o que você sabe que acontecerá não acontece – aproxima-se do ouvido dela – Aproveitemos o presente – inicia um beijo apaixonado na namorada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A limusine parou no meio de uma estrada de terra, num lugar onde provavelmente poderia ser chamado de fim do mundo. De dentro do automóvel saíram dois jovens muito sérios, uma garota de cabelos dourados e ondulados e um rapaz um tanto mais alto que ela de cabelos castanho médio:

-Só posso dirigir até aqui Kaname-sama... – o motorista falou enquanto olhava a estrada à frente, e sentia, mesmo dentro do carro, uma forte e gélida brisa abraçar-lhe o corpo.

-Aqui é tão frio... – a jovem Kiryuu olhou para o céu completamente cinza – E até assustador... – falou enquanto olhava para a mata bem à beira da estrada, que apesar de ser densa, estava estranhamente silenciosa.

-Deve ser a magia do lugar... Katsu... – o Kuran pegou a mão da garota e a mirou sério – Eu provavelmente só poderei ir com você até um certo ponto...

-Por quê? – perguntou preocupada.

-Você verá, mas, por favor, leve isto... – tirou do bolso do casaco um pequeno bastão – É uma arma mágica, reage ao poder de nós vampiros, mas eu não duvido que possa reagir com o seu também... Por isso, a tenha sempre em mãos está bem? – a jovem fez que sim com a cabeça e logo em seguida o casal olhou para a floresta ao lado.

-É por aqui? – Katsura perguntou um pouco temeroso.

-Infelizmente sim, vamos... – pegou uma das mãos da garota e foi guiando-a pelas árvores.

Não havia qualquer sinal de vida no local. Como se a morte fosse a rainha daquela floresta, nenhum pio de pássaro nem qualquer farfalhar de folhas, tudo silencioso a não ser pelos passos do casal:

-Consegue ver?

A loira tentou andar na ponta nos pés e apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor, bem no meio daquela mata havia um círculo cheio de ruínas, e bem no meio, a única construção, que apesar de sofrer com a força do tempo e da natureza, que estava intacta. A jovem podia sentir uma estranha energia saindo dali, como se o próprio mal tempo daquele local provesse dali. Não era uma sensação totalmente ruim, a cada passo que dava se sentia cada vez mais atraída por aquele local, mas mesmo assim, era como se uma mão segurasse seu coração e o apertasse cada vez mais:

-Só posso ir até aqui... – o casal estava prestes a passar pelas últimas árvores antes daqueles círculos quando Kaname parou.

-Está bem... – a jovem engoliu em seco, por um momento jurou que se desse mais um passo estaria morta.

-Vá! – sussurrou no ouvido dela vendo sua hesitação – Se algo ruim te acontecer, nem que eu tenha que me destroçar para entrar aí, eu vou te salvar...

-Não diga uma coisa dessas! – falou o mais baixo que pôde, como se as ruínas estivessem vivas e não quisessem ser incomodadas pelo falatório – Fique aqui eu vou ficar bem...

A Kiryuu respirou fundo antes de dar seu primeiro passo para fora das árvores, era como se estivesse se preparando para entrar numa piscina cheia de gelo. Sim, entrar ali parecia ser como entrar num local onde você sabe muito bem que irá machucar todo seu corpo.

_Não é hora para ficar com medo... Iino e Kei contam comigo... Não posso deixar minha mãe ser morta... Todas essas pessoas dependem de mim no momento...! Katsu sua besta! Desde quando você é tão medrosa hein?? _

Após seu turbilhão de pensamentos, quase deu um tapa em sua própria testa em sinal de reprovação ao seu comportamento. Realmente, aquilo não era típico dela. Sendo assim, sem qualquer outro medo deu cinco largos e rápidos passos para dentro. Assim que estava dentro daquele círculo, tudo, apesar de parecer impossível momento atrás, estava mais silencioso que antes, mas ao menos, agora via que nada lhe acontecia.

Katsura grudou seu olhar mais uma vez no templo situado no centro, era como magnetismo, mesmo sem ter qualquer vontade racional para isso, estava lentamente caminhando até ele.

Uma brisa congelante saía de lá de dentro apesar da jovem estar prostrada na porta e não enxergar qualquer janela lá dentro. A única luz que iluminava o local era uma caixa que parecia guardar uma forte luz branca que tentava de todas as formas fugir. A garota foi se aproximando do pequeno santuário onde a caixa se situava, e logo que ficou menos de um metro de distância outras quatro pequenas caixas, duas da cada lado da central, deixaram transparecer luzes das cores azul, roxo, amarelo e vermelho, além de uma barreira envolvendo o local.

_É só pegar caixa, tenho que confiar na minha origem e acreditar que nada de ruim vai acontecer se eu passar essa barreira..._

Lentamente, a suando frio, Katsura foi estendendo seus dois braços para pegar a caixa. Sentiu um forte frio ao tocá-la, como se fosse feita de gelo, mas logo em seguida a puxou para si e prendeu a respiração. Nada aconteceu.

_Será que é isso mesmo? Tem coisas escritas em dialetos que eu nunca vi... Ok, lá vou eu!_

De forma rápida e simples, como se fosse uma criança abrindo um presente, a loira abriu a caixa com tal velocidade que nem pôde ver exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Tudo que sentia era uma forte energia querendo devorá-la de dentro para fora e uma luz branca tomando conta de todo o lugar. Era quase insuportável, como se tudo quisesse rasgar suas entranhas.

_Vou morrer..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A jovem caçadora dos cabelos negros estava sozinha na ala de treino de armas da escola, a qual apenas ela e seletas pessoas podiam entrar. Estava mirando concentradamente no alvo quando algo a fez desviar olhar o baixar a arma, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, uma forte luz azul tomou conta de seu corpo, e lentamente foi sentindo sua força se esvair, sem nem mais poder pedir socorro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tudo estava o mais tedioso possível. Todos haviam ido visitar seus parentes, e só restava ele ali. Na verdade, não podia negar que haviam outros, mas não era sempre que podia ficar de vela entre Maru e Ichiru, e, apesar de não admitirem nada, não se sentia confortável se metendo com Rafael e Yuuki que pareciam, aos olhos do moreno, um casal apaixonado que precisava de todo o tempo do mundo para se tocar de seus sentimentos. E para piorar, a única companhia que tinha já não estava mais ao seu dispor, já que a puro sangue rosada havia voltado e agora tomava o tempo e os pensamentos de Zero.

Sim, todos estavam felizes com seus namorados e namoradas e paqueras, apenas ele parecia estar naquela situação. Perguntava-se como estaria aquela bela vampira dos cabelos pardos, ela estava tão estranha da última vez, que mesmo sem qualquer provas podia jurar que a relação dos dois estava mais balançada do que nunca.

_Bobagem... Uma hora ou outra isso se resolve..._

Cansado de pensar sobre aquilo, Hayato ajeitou-se no galho de árvore que estava sentado e voltou a ler seu livro sobre os ensinamentos de seu clã aos caçadores.

X-X

Ruka estava enfurnada em seu quarto. Desde que chegara ao colégio não havia falado com ninguém e passara por todos com a maior das caras de não-me-perturbe. Sentia que sofria muito mais do que quando amava o Kuran. Sempre soube que entre os dois haviam um enorme muro, não só por ele ser puro sangue, mas também pelos próprios mistérios que ele guardava sobre si. Mas agora, era diferente, sentia que o sentimento era mais forte, e apesar dos dois estarem próximos emocionalmente, havia um muro ainda maior, porque agora o próprio mundo era aquele muro e toda a felicidade que havia conquistado parecia escorrer por entre seus dedos como água.

_Não é justo!_

-Uh?

Antes que pudesse afundar o rosto no travesseiro, levou um susto com uma forte luz que havia passado por sua janela.

_O que é isso??_

Sem mais rodeios, levantou-se e foi até a janela. O borrão de luz, que agora ela notava que era vermelha, havia misteriosamente parado numa árvore. Os olhos da jovem estavam arregalados, nunca havia visto algo parecido nem nunca havia sentido tamanha sensação como aquela de olhar aquilo:

-O quê??

A nobre deu um leve grito. Logo que a luz desapareceu, um jovem rapaz havia caído inconsciente daquela árvore.

_Hayato..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Rido-sama!! – um vampiro entrou pela janela do quarto de Shiki como se tivesse visto uma assombração.

-O que foi?

-O garoto Sasaki, seus poderes voltaram para ele...

-Ótimo... – a pessoa que possuía o rapaz dos cabelos arroxeados sem se quer olhava para seu capanga – Prenda-o, vamos precisar não só do poder dele como também de um refém... E ele serve para os dois...

-Não é só isso Rido-sama! Uma outra pessoa nessa escola acordou seus poderes!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ichijou!!

Rima abriu a porta com tudo:

-Rima! – o loiro parecia igualmente desesperado e olhava apreensivo para sua colega que ofegava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona – A Iino..

A jovem lançou um olhar para a outra que estava desmaia na cama:

-O Kei também! – falou em desespero sem saber o que fazer – O que é isso?

-Eu não sei! Infelizmente temos que esperar Kaname e Katsura voltarem para ficarmos a par da situação!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Repentinamente, sentia uma brisa gelada entrar pelas mangas de seu casaco e percorrer seu corpo, a fazendo estremecer por um momento:

-Você está bem?

Ao poucos foi tentando abrir os olhos e sentir as coisas ao seu redor. Era sensação era de que havia ficado desacorda por uma eternidade:

-Onde...

Tudo que enxergava era um grande borrão claro e acinzentado á sua frente, e tudo que sentia era que estava nos braços de alguém:

-Kaname?

-Que bom, parece que lhe aconteceu nada...

-Mas o que...

Num forte impulso, abriu os olhos, forçou a vista e percebeu que os dois estavam rodeados de ruínas:

-...aconteceu? – perguntou ainda meio grogue e fraca.

-Você liberou algum tipo de energia do templo, quatro delas saíram daqui, e em pares seguiram direções diferente, suponho que tenham ido atrás de seus donos...

-Entendo, Kei e Iino estão no mesmo hotel e Hayato está na escola... – a loira pensou um pouco notando um certo mistério – Mas então, quem é o dono do outro...

-Eu ainda não sei... Mas parece que você conseguiu, até o templo desabou após isso... – falou, dando uma explicação do porquê estavam ao ar livre.

-Desabou..?

-Sim, mas algum tipo de magia te protegeu... – abraçou fortemente a jovem – Agora precisamos ir...

O Kuran a ajudou a se levantar, e pegando na mão dela e a puxando delicadamente guiou novamente para a floresta:

-Temos que voltar logo...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Argh!

O mais jovem Kiryuu cuspiu assim que foi violentamente jogado contra parede:

-Humph! Não vai conseguir nunca nos vencer humano, muito menos com esse corpo debilitado...

-O que fará com ela?? – o jovem berrava enquanto olhava para aqueles vampiros que carregavam a desacordada Maru.

-Nosso mestre quer o sangue dela...

-O QUÊ?? NÃO VOU DEIXAR!!

Tentou se levantar e atacar, mas foi em vão. E antes que pudesse de levantar de novo, os malditos já haviam desaparecido dali, junto com a jovem.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-O que irão fazer com ele?? – Ruka, já havia saído do dormitório e agora berrava com os vampiros desconhecidos.

-Ruka? – Akai havia chegado ali e olhava a situação perplexa – O que está acontecendo? – perguntou séria para os homens que carregavam o corpo de Hayato.

-Droga, não pensei que uma sangue puro fosse aparecer...

-Larguem ele... – ordenou.

Decididamente não gostava de usar a arbitrária influência que os puro sangue tinham sobre os nobres, mas não havia jeito. Logo, hipnotizados pela ordem da jovem dos olhos vermelhos, os seqüestradores deixaram o rapaz desacordado no chão:

-O que está acontecendo??? – as duas viraram-se para trás e se depararam com uma muito preocupada Arissa.

-Eu não sei... – a jovem dos cabelos pardos falava quase em lágrimas.

-Deve por isso que a Mandy estava meio preocupada e foi falar com o diretor e o Zero...

-Ela te disse o que está acontecendo...?

-Infelizmente não, só me disse para eu e você tomarmos conta do dormitório – falou enquanto olhava diretamente para a Abarai.

_**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIM++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

* * *

**Bruh/Ale: **Enfim aí está! Após tanta demora! Eu sinceramente peço desculpas! Após ter terminado o capítulo anterior a este eu fiquei cada vez mais ocupada! E quando começaram as provas tudo ficou ainda pior!! Por isso, sobrou para escrever na férias... Mas no final das contas... Férias são férias...... Também peço desculpas aos donos das fichas as quais ficaram meio de escanteio nessa cap! Mas infelizmente, esse cap tinha um assunto central bem importante, e apesar de eu não querer me enrolar muito nessa parte, não teve jeito, era isso ou ia ficar mal feito! Aliás, faz tempo que não escrevo esse tipo de coisa, mistérios, magias e talz... Nunca achei que levava jeito e ainda acho que não levo!

**Mandy: **E ai o que acharam? Já revelo que no próximo cap será ação pura e quem sabe não conseguimos escrever durante os feriados e chega antes o cap? Nunca se sabe, mas eu terei menos tempo que no primeiro semestre, não sei se vcs sabem, mas eu entrei no começo do ano em uma faculdade federal de Matemática e agora nesse semestre continuo com ela e mais uma que também federal só que em Biologia, ou seja duas faculs, menos tempo né? Mas farei o impossível para escrever e incentivar a Bruh a escrever... Até o próximo cap e esperamos reviews...


End file.
